Volterra's secrets
by potine
Summary: Bella, 17 ans, vit à Volterra. Elle menait une vie des plus confortable jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle famille vienne. Sa belle famille, les Volturis, ne l'intègre pas vraiment bien qu'elle sorte avec Demetri depuis plus d'un an... Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Tension, peur et menace**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. J'ai 17 ans, petite brunette qui avoisine le mètre 65. Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme banale qui essaie de faire sa place dans ce lycée comptant 300 élèves. Je suis née dans une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington nommée Forks, mon père y habite encore et en est le shérif. Quant à moi, j'ai emménagé avec ma mère Renée dans une petite ville de Toscane, Volterra.

Nous sommes arrivées il y a trois ans et cela fait autant d'années que j'essaie de m'y faire une place. Je suis pour cela inscrite dans une multitude d'activités extrascolaires mais il y en a une qui me plaît plus que les autres : le groupe de danse du lycée. D'ailleurs la plupart des personnes que je fréquente font partie de cette activité notamment ma meilleure amie Jane. Elle est petite, blonde et a un caractère propre à elle. Elle peut être assez dure de l'extérieur mais est adorable quand elle fait tomber ses barrières. Elle a un frère jumeau, Alec, lui est brun et est tout aussi sournois et malin que sa jumelle.

Je fais partie d'un groupe assez populaire au lycée, on est respecté et c'est cela l'essentiel. Je me sens libre et bien dans ma peau surtout que mes adieux à l'Amérique ont été plus que laborieux sachant que ma mère est partie sans laisser d'adresse à mon père. Je ne le regrette pas, je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec mon père. Nous n'avons jamais eu de liens aussi fusionnels que ceux que j'entretiens avec Renée, il se réfugiait dans le travail pour mieux fuir ses responsabilités. Quand il était à la maison et que Maman était encore au travail, je lui faisais comprendre que je ne voulais pas être importunée en écoutant ma musique à fond. Je sais que ça peut paraître puéril mais dès que j'ouvrais la bouche et que lui en faisait de même, nos discussions finissaient en pugilat. J'étais dans ma période ingrate à l'époque, je sortais avec pas mal de garçons mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, je me sentais rejetée et en n'aillant aucun lien fort avec le côté paternel, je rejetais tout homme qui voulait que je m'engage, j'avais une peur bleue et je pense l'avoir encore. J'ai bien changé depuis cette époque, je n'écoute plus de métal, je ne m'habille plus comme un homme et j'ai rejeté ma haine. J'avais tout fait pour que Charlie me fasse une place dans sa vie et rien n'y avait fait et nous nous étions emmurées ma mère et moi dans notre frustration jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nous partions de cette maison. Je ne regrettais en rien cette décision car elle m'avait permis de rencontrer des personnes formidables comme Jane, Alec ou encore Demetri, dit Dem, mon premier amour.

Que dire de Demetri, à part que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris à me faire confiance et à faire confiance aux autres. Il est droit, compréhensif et il m'a fait connaître les plaisirs de la chair. Il n'est pas très sentimental mais qu'importe, il me protège quoique un peu trop possessif à mon goût mais qui s'en plaindrait. Nombre de femmes qui aimeraient ce genre d'intention de leur compagnon et qui n'ont que le silence en réponse. Il était le cousin de Jane et tous font partie d'une famille les Volturis. On pourrait presque croire à l'existence d'un clan tant leurs liens sont forts et ils formaient une sorte de mafia même si leur activité est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. En effet Aro, le chef de famille est le directeur de la clinique de Volterra et ses frères Caïus et Marcus sont quand à eux respectivement procureur de la République et maire de la ville.

Je venais de passer la majeure partie de mes vacances d'été en la compagnie de mon petit copain mais aussi de ma meilleure amie. Ils habitaient à l'extérieur de la ville dans une villa ou plutôt un manoir vu l'étendue de la propriété. Tout était luxueux et assez tape-à-l'œil mais je n'y peêtais guère d'attention. Je voulais m'intégrer à eux mais je pouvais sentir une certaine méfiance venant d'Aro et de Caïus. J'avais même entendu par malheur, Caïus me critiquer dans mon dos en disant à sa femme qu'il ne pouvait voir son fils fricoter avec une fille de la rue. Je m'étais sentie blessée mais j'en avais fait abstraction.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée, je me sentais un peu anxieuse car c'était la dernière année dans le lycée. Dem et son frère Félix étaient venus me chercher à mon domicile, une petite maison de campagne dans un village voisin de Volterra. Mon compagnon m'attendait appuyé contre la portière arrière de son véhicule, une Audi TT, je l'avoue c'était tape-à-l'œil mais ça lui allait si bien. Je ne prêtais même plus attention des regards insistants que les deux frères me portaient, c'était certes flatteur mais seul l'un d'entre eux comptait. Ils m'avouèrent sur le chemin qu'une famille lointaine qu'ils estimaient que moyennement venait d'emménager, c'étaient des cousins éloignées de leurs pères mais seuls les liens de sang montraient leur proximité. Je voulais poser plus de questions mais vu le ton et les regards qu'ils se lançaient, je préférais éviter. J'étais une vraie poule mouillée quand il le fallait et toute leur attitude me donnait des frissons.

Nous venions d'arriver sur le parking et je pouvais voir deux nouvelles voitures garées sur des places éloignées des nôtres habituelles. Il y avait une énorme Jeep d'un noir mât assez imposante et une Aston Martin d'un noir brillant, plus rien ne m'étonnait car les familles alentours étaient très riches et je faisais partie de la minorité des personnes chanceuses à faire partie de ce lycée. Cinq personnes entouraient ces véhicules, deux blonds, deux bruns et un homme avec les cheveux châtains qui se teintaient de reflets roux au soleil omniprésent de la Toscane. Ils ne regardaient pas dans notre direction mais j'ai pu sentir un antagonisme à l'égard de mon groupe rien qu'en voyant la tension de leurs visages et cela dès notre arrivée dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je descendais de la voiture et je pus sentir le regard du blond et du grand brun me scrutaient, leurs lèvres bougèrent rapidement et les trois autres me regardèrent intensément. Ils me foutaient la frousse, le pire regard fut celui du jeune homme châtain, un regard froid plein de haine.

Je fus sortie de ma contemplation par l'étreinte de Dem, il me serrait plus fort que d'habitude et il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue qu'à l'ordinaire. Je pouvais sentir qu'il voulait me marquer comme sa propriété. Sa langue força même le passage vers la mienne avec une violence que je ne connaissais pas et s'il avait pu il m'aurait mordu. Quand enfin je lui laissais le passage, un sourire se forma sur son visage, j'ouvris les yeux et put voir qu'il regardait intensément le groupe de nouveaux et il était fier de la réaction qu'il devait avoir infligé. Je ne comprenais plus rien et je me sentis devenir un objet, je serrais les lèvres, interrompant ainsi notre baiser et je tournais les talons. Il allait payer les conséquences de ses actes, il ne partit même pas à ma suite et me laissa filer vers mon premier cours. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, je me sentis mal mais pourtant je devais passer outre mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux familles, pourquoi cette haine et pourquoi ce changement de réaction dans mon groupe. Je ne pus tergiverser plus que cela car j'entrais dans ma salle de mathématiques, un nouvel enfer commençait.

Je sentis le tabouret à mon côté glisser sur le sol et une des nouvelles s'y installa. Elle était petite, brune et avait un sourire qui s'étendait à chaque oreille. Elle me regardait intensément et cela ne perturba en rien son humeur.

_« Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Cullen, je suis nouvelle et vient de Paris._

_-Bonjour Bella Swan de Volterra._

_-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Ça te dérange que je sois ta voisine durant une année entière._

_-Non pas le moins du monde._

_-Ca te dirait que l'on aille faire les boutiques durant le temps de midi._

_-J'ai entraînement désolé._

_-Entraînement de quoi ? »_

Nous fûmes interrompues par le début du cours et je n'avais guère prêté attention à l'arrivée de Jane et des deux blonds de la famille de ma nouvelle voisine. Le regard de ma meilleure amie me glaça sur place, il était froid et rancunier, j'allais devoir me rattraper et cela le plus rapidement possible. Les deux blonds s'étaient installés juste devant nous et se retournaient fréquemment pour discuter avec ma voisine. Le blond s'appelait Jasper, il avait de belles boucles et de grands yeux bleus sans compter une bouche pleine qui appelait au baiser. La blonde Rosalie avait un corps à tomber, j'en étais jalouse, je n'étais qu'une planche à pain à côté, de grands yeux bleus et si elle avait dit qu'elle faisait du mannequinat, je l'aurais cru sur parole vu son incroyable beauté. Ils étaient jumeaux et j'appris qu'ils étaient orphelins et que seuls les Cullen les avaient aidés à surmonter leur peine et que grâce à eux ils avaient trouvés leur moitié Alice et Emmet. Le cours passa rapidement, bien qu'il fût très plaisant j'avais senti le regard de Jane et je ressentais un mal-être croissant. Je craignais le pire. Je quittai la salle pour rejoindre mon cours de français, je sentis la poigne de Jane sur mon poignet, je me tournai pour lui faire face et un simple regard de sa part me fit baisser le mien.

_« Bonjour Bella. Alors comme ça, tu discutes avec les Cullen. Intéressant, je suis certaine que Dem va apprécier. _

_-Je ne comprends rien à votre antagonisme…_

_-Tu n'as rien à comprendre mais seulement à rester éloignée d'eux, à ne pas leur adresser à la parole. Si tu n'as pas compris cela, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec nous et que tu n'as aucun respect pour notre famille. Crois-moi et promets-moi de rester loin d'eux. »_

Je pouvais sentir la menace peser et j'acquiesçai en silence. Elle me lâcha et partit de son côté. Je me sentais mal et seule, je venais de blesser ma meilleure amie et je n'allais pas tarder à voir l'ampleur de l'affaire car je vis Félix et Demetri m'attendre devant ma classe alors que j'étais déjà un tantinet en retard. Leur regard ne m'aida guère car ils semblèrent distants et incroyablement froids, ils étaient presque des étrangers.

_« Suie nous dehors je te prie Bella._

_-J'ai cours, je vous retrouve à midi à la cafétéria…_

_-Nous te demandons pas ton avis mon ange alors viens._

_-Messieurs Volturis, Mademoiselle Swan est déjà bien en retard donc laissez-la entrer à moins que vous veuillez qu'elle aille en retenue._

_-Non, il n'y a pas besoin. »_

Sur ces mots, ils partirent et me laissèrent devant mon professeur. Mes jambes tremblaient, rien de bon n'allait découler de cette journée et elle était loin de se terminer. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et je pus voir le garçon châtain et le grand brun me regarder avec insistance. Je détournais vite le regard, me recroquevillais sur place et laissais courir le temps. Je regardais le plus souvent la fenêtre pour y trouver comme à mon habitude un apaisement quelconque mais rien ne vint.

Nous devions travailler en groupe, comme j'étais seule et que personne ne voulait faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venus, je dus me mettre en équipe avec eux. Je soufflai un bon coup, les hostilités étaient déjà engagés, une raison de plus ne changerait rien. Je m'installai à leur table, ils me firent un sourire accueillant et se présentèrent. Le grand brun était comme sa sœur un grand boutentrain et essayait de rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde en sortant des blagues plus douteuses les unes que les autres, on aurait dit un gamin dans le corps d'une brute, il s'appelait Emmet et je fis de suite le rapprochement avec Rosalie. Ces deux-là étaient fait pour s'entendre, je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques secondes et je me sentis instantanément bien à leur contact. Le jeune homme châtain me regardait avec un regard inquisiteur, distant mais on pouvait lire au fond de lui une certaine douceur. Douceur ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Les deux heures de langues passèrent très rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement. Ma tension dut se voir car le visage d'Edward, le dernier des Cullen, se fit encore plus sérieux malgré la dernière plaisanterie de son frère.

_« Tu sembles préoccupée voire apeurée. Que t'arrive-t-il au juste ?_

_-Rien d'important._

_-Est-ce que ça à voir avec Demetri ? »_

Il avait presque craché le prénom de mon amant et cela m'offusqua. Le visage d'Emmet se fit sérieux à la prononciation de ce prénom et se fit plus distant que jusqu'alors. La sonnerie me sortit de cette situation enfin je l'espérais mais c'était sans compter les explications qui m'attendaient avec le groupe. Je pris rapidement mes affaires sans me retourner, ni leur dire un mot d'explications et je ne fis que quelques pas avant de les voir. Demetri, Félix et Alec appuyaient contre mon casier, ils me regardèrent arriver sans un sourire, un air dur gravé sur leurs visages. Je dus me faire raison pour ne pas faire demi-tour, je pouvais vraiment être une poule mouillée quand je le voulais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, inspirai un bon coup et leur fis face.

_« Bella, il faut qu'on parle._

_-Et bien je t'écoute Alec…_

_-Les Cullen ne sont pas des personnes respectables et tu ne devrais pas leur parler._

_-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?_

_-Ce sont des affaires de famille que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître._

_-Je devrais peut-être Félix puisque depuis ce matin vous semblez si froids et puisque j'enfreins vos règles, je veux en savoir la cause._

_-Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille donc tu n'as rien à voir avec cela. Maintenant fais-toi une raison et suis les règles sans discuter si tu ne veux pas en connaître les conséquences._

_-Quelles conséquences ? »_

Ces mots m'avaient fait l'effet d'un électrochoc mais j'étais bien trop en colère et curieuse pour laisser passer. Ils ne me répondirent pas et partirent vers leur prochaine classe, pendant tout ce temps Dem ne m'avait pas une fois regardé, ni répondu. J'étais exaspérée mais je ne pouvais rien dire par peur de cette menace non voilée. Je me mis à pleurer, je ne sais comment j'en étais arrivée là mais je me sentis faible. Mes jambes tremblèrent tellement que je me suis retrouvée au sol sans rien y comprendre. Il avait suffi que les Cullen arrivent pour que tout cela se produise mais qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour s'attirer les foudres des Volturis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour vous toutes,

Je vous remercie pour l'attention que vous avez portée sur mon nouveau bébé, j'en suis très fière et de me mettre en favori et en alerte ce n'est que de la joie…

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mis des review et les filles du forum de TF de me soutenir et de me booster….

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma beta qui m'a fait accélérer le rythme et qui n'était jamais rassasié pour autant XD

Bon vous savez toutes que les personnages sont issus de la fiction de SM, je ne ferai plus de disclaimer par la suite…

Chapitre 2 : Haute tension

La sonnerie de midi me sortit de mes pensées et c'est la peur au ventre que je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. En temps normal, Dem m'attendait toujours à la porte de ma classe mais je n'y trouvais personne et je partis encore plus angoissée que je ne l'étais après la dernière pause. Rien de bon n'allait découler de cette journée. Alors que j'arrivais au niveau du double battant de la porte du self, je pus entendre des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître celle de Félix et celle d'Emmett. Je me précipitais pour voir la scène et restais interloquée devant ce que je vis. Les Volturis entouraient les Cullen et semblaient s'amuser de la scène alors que le grand brun feintait l'ignorance. Jane me vit et vint immédiatement me rejoindre pour m'éloigner alors que Dem tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas venir me trouver. Je pus cependant remarquer le manque d'affection dans son regard et dans son attitude, j'en eus encore des frissons dans le dos. Mon amie me prit le bras et m'emmena vers le restaurant alors qu'Emmett s'éloignait de la famille italienne.

_« Que veux-tu manger Bella, c'est moi qui régale…  
_

_-Ne te donne pas cette peine Jane, je n'ai pas faim…  
_

_-Tu sais que nous avons entraînement donc il faut manger si tu ne veux pas faire une crise d'hypoglycémie.  
_

_-Non merci. Je peux bien m'en passer aujourd'hui et tout ce que je pourrais manger finirait dans les égouts donc ne te donne pas cette peine.  
_

_-Arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu ?  
_

_-Comme si c'était moi la gamine depuis ce matin »_, marmonnai-je.

_« Plaît-il ?  
_

_-Rien, oublie.  
_

_-Tu ne devrais pas intervenir dans nos histoires Bella et faire attention avec qui tu traînes.  
_

_-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous traitez les Cullen en parias…  
_

_-Tu devrais apprendre à rester à l'écart Bella, de te taire et de savoir où est ta place.  
_

_-Ce qui veut dire en clair ?  
_

_-Tu ne fais pas partie de notre famille, oublie nos affaires et retourne à ta vie sans oublier de rester muette et de ne pas chercher les ennuis. »  
_

Je croyais rêver mais où était passé ma meilleure amie et qui était ce monstre. Mon monde s'assombrissait et je n'aimais guère être traitée de la sorte, il fallait que je me montre obéissante sans jamais rien dire. Le reste du clan venait de faire leur entrée et vinrent s'installer avec nous, Dem s'installa même à l'autre bout de la table. Cela me mit encore plus hors de moi et je préférais partir. Ce que je fis sur le champ.

_« Où vas-tu ?  
_

_-Courir, j'en ai besoin. A moins que je n'en ai pas le droit. »  
_

Sur ce, je quittais la table. Je savais que mes mots avaient atteint leur but mais je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement surtout avec Jane en danse. Je parcourus le chemin qui menait au stade complètement plongée dans mes pensées, je n'aperçus même pas Alice qui se dirigeait vers moi à grands pas.

_« Bella, excuse-moi si notre présence te dérange ou si tu as des ennuis par notre faute.  
_

_- ça ne va pas depuis ce matin mais sinon ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'aimerai juste comprendre mais je sais que cela est trop tôt ou trop demandé.  
_

_- Tu sais ce n'est pas à nous de te l'expliquer même si nous sommes en partie responsables. Et puis je croyais que ton copain pourrait te le dire. Je suis désolée de te faire cette déception.  
_

_- Pas grave je peux comprendre.  
_

_- Tu sais, on ne se connait pas mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître, tu vas me prendre pour une folle.  
_

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, je vais courir un instant.  
_

_- Tu as besoin de faire baisser la pression pas vrai ?  
_

_- On peut le dire…  
_

_- Désolée encore de te causer ces soucis. »  
_

Nous ne parlâmes que très peu sur le trajet qui nous restait, enfin pour ma part, pour Alice ce fut une autre histoire. On ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, je pus me rendre compte en cinq minutes de son enthousiasme et son attirance pour la mode. D'ailleurs elle voulait organiser une sortie shopping où je serai conviée, ce qui me fit grimacer pour les conséquences auprès de ma « belle famille ». Elle sentit aussitôt mon trouble et me dit que ce serait un secret et qu'on irait à Florence ou une grande ville du même calibre et s'il fallait aller à Turin, Rome ou Naples, elle le ferait. Nous rejoignîmes le stade et je vis que le reste de sa famille était là ou plutôt une partie. Il ne manquait qu'Emmett et Edward. En voyant mon interrogation, Alice m'expliqua qu'il fallait bien qu'ils mangent et qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller au self pour éviter les contacts.

« _Vous ne devriez pas leur donner de l'importance, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez.  
_

_- On en a pas envie certes mais on ne veut pas attiser leurs mesquineries, tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables. Je parie qu'ils ne t'avaient pas montré le même visage avant ce matin…  
_

_- En effet… Bon je vais courir pour laisser couler et aborder le reste de la journée dans une autre humeur. »  
_

Je partis me changer, mis ma musique sur mes oreilles et commençais mes tours de terrain. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ma respiration et ne le vit pas arriver. Je sentis une main agrippée mon bras et je crus que mes jambes allaient lâcher mais il me retint. Demetri me regardait d'un regard froid et me traîna jusqu'à un coin du stade. Les Cullen avaient suivi notre parcours d'un air sombre.

_« Peut-on parler en privé ?  
_

_- Euh y'a personne donc tu peux parler maintenant.  
_

_- Ne fais pas la gamine.  
_

_- J'arrêterai de faire la gamine quand vous arrêterez de me prendre pour une ignorante et une débile profonde.  
_

_- Ne me parle pas de la sorte Bella et tu devrais apprendre à te taire et à obéir.  
_

_- Ta cousine s'est déjà chargée de me le rappeler mais je te remercie.  
_

_- Ne le prend pas comme ça.  
_

_- Tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ?  
_

_- Il y a un souci Volturi ?  
_

_- Pas le moindre Cullen… »  
_

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver mais Edward me regardait d'un air inquiet et il n'avait engagé la conversation avec mon copain que pour m'aider à me sortir de cette dispute. Son attitude me mit hors de moi bien que je le sois déjà, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et pouvais m'en sortir toute seule. Je ne lui avais accordé qu'un bref regard mais sa beauté m'avait frappé comme un coup de fouet. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en français et pourtant il avait été en face de moi pendant deux heures, il faut dire qu'entre mes problèmes et les blagues d'Emmett, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Ses cheveux étaient dans un bazar innommable mais pourtant si excitants. Excitants ? Hum sûrement car je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de glisser mes mains dedans et de tirer légèrement dessus. Ses yeux étaient deux océans verts dans lesquels on voulait se noyer. Quant à ses lèvres, je dus me faire la leçon pour ne pas imaginer le châtiment que je voulais leur faire subir. Je secouais un peu la tête pendant que les deux hommes se défiaient du regard même si le nouvel arrivant regardait par intervalles réguliers dans ma direction. Je pus sentir la poigne de Dem serrer toujours un peu plus fort, j'allais certainement être marquée et ce très rapidement connaissant ma peau.

Nous partîmes sans aucune explication hors du stade enfin c'était plutôt mon amant qui m'y poussait. Le temps que je me douche et me change j'allais arriver pile à l'heure en cours et je n'aurais pas besoin de converser avec mon petit ami, je sais que je suis une lâche mais que voulez-vous que je fasse face à cet être de glace ? Il m'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires et m'escorta jusqu'à ma classe de biologie. Ma course n'avait rien aidé pour évacuer la tension qui m'avait envahie le matin même. Ma peur allait crescendo. Aucun Cullen ne partagea cette heure avec moi enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Edward passe le pas de la porte et s'installe à côté de moi. On pourrait croire qu'il voulait ma mort ou simplement que les foudres des Volturis s'abattent sur moi, notamment celle de Dem. Devant ma tête qui ne devait être rien d'autre qu'une grimace, il me fit un sourire en coin à en damner un Saint. Il arborait pourtant cet air arrogant, ce qui me fit revenir sur terre, il voulait vraiment ma mort. Génial ! Le pire c'est qu'il mettait, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mes hormones en effervescence. L'heure allait me paraître longue sans parler du sujet du jour : la Reproduction ; je n'étais pas vraiment gâtée aujourd'hui. Heureusement nous ne parlâmes pas, nous n'en eûmes pas le temps et nous écrivîmes durant tout le cours. Quand la sonnerie intervint, je me mis à souffler, durant toute l'heure j'avais senti comme des picotements du côté de mon nouveau voisin, comme un courant électrique, une attraction, une vague de chaleur s'était logée sur tout mon flanc et des sensations bizarres faisaient leur apparition au niveau de mon bas ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée, mon voisin me regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement lui aussi comme s'il l'avait ressenti à moins qu'il me prenne pour une extraterrestre. Pourtant il partit sans dire un mot et sans rompre le contact visuel, il était vraiment étrange. Je sortis à mon tour et vis Dem m'attendre non sans le voir fusiller Cullen du regard. Il m'accompagna en silence au gymnase avant de me plaquer contre le mur de l'enceinte.

_« Tu es à moi Bella alors ne sors pas du droit chemin et ne traîne pas avec la racaille, est-ce bien entendu ? »  
_

Je ne répondis mot et si je l'avais voulu je n'aurai pas eu le temps car il m'embrassa avec violence et sa langue vint forcer le passage une nouvelle fois, une de ses mains glissa sur mon tee-shirt et insista, dans une caresse, sur le long de mes côtes à m'en faire crier de douleur. Je venais de rencontrer le côté possessif de mon amant et cela ne me plut pas du tout, j'en avais même peur. Il me laissa partir contre son gré mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix car mon regard était meurtrier enfin j'avais essayé mais ça ne devait faire que l'effet d'un petit chat en colère. Peu impressionnant donc. Pour seule réaction je le vis sourire et quand j'eus le dos tourné, je pus entendre son rire. Je partis furibonde et les nerfs à vif, je n'entendis même pas la voix fluette d'Alice, je ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle se mit en face de moi.

_« Ça va Bella, tu sembles légèrement sur les nerfs ?_

_  
- Mon copain m'énerve mais sinon tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais bon, je préfèrerai ne pas en parler surtout que tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placée pour, sachant la tension qui règne entre vos deux familles.  
_

_- En effet. D'ailleurs on s'excuse encore pour les conséquences sur ton existence…  
_

_- Je pense que tu n'y es pour rien enfin je n'en sais rien. J'ai beau ne rien connaître et ne pas vous connaître, je me sens impliquée et ça me donne déjà des maux de tête… »_

_  
_Elle ne fit qu'une grimace pour seule réponse et me serra l'épaule en signe de compréhension ou de compassion je ne pouvais le dire. Le cours de sport avec ma nouvelle partenaire se passa très rapidement et de manière agréable mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car j'avais danse après et j'en avais mal au ventre rien qu'en pensant que j'allais être en compagnie du double maléfique de ma meilleure amie. Si je pouvais sécher ces deux heures de torture je le ferai mais je me devais d'y participer du fait de mon engagement. De plus ma non-participation serait plus que mal vu par mon groupe, si je ne ressens plus aucune sensation à la danse alors je m'en irai. Jane vint vers moi, j'étais déjà en train de m'échauffer, elle ne prononça mot à part d'énièmes mises en garde, elle allait m'avoir à l'œil. Je ne fis aucune remarque mais je bouillonnais de l'intérieur et même après deux heures de dépense sur Kesha, rien ne fit descendre ma colère. Je n'éprouvais même plus de liberté. En l'espace d'une journée, mon petit monde s'était écroulé et j'en voulais maintenant aux Cullen comme à mes amis de l'avoir perturbé de la sorte. Je sortis du gymnase sans prononcer une parole à Jane, je n'en avais pas le besoin et ça n'aurait servi à rien à part m'attirer ses foudres.

Demetri m'attendait encore contre la portière de sa voiture et m'attira brusquement dans ses bras, je l'embrassais résignée en femme soumise pour mieux laisser courir. Il me raccompagna jusque devant chez moi et me demanda s'il pouvait rentrer. Il n'y avait personne chez moi, Renée travaillait à l'étranger la semaine et je ne la voyais guère les week-ends entre nos sorties respectives et son travail. A cette heure, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là car je n'éprouvais aucune envie d'être seule avec mon amant. Il ne me laissa pas répondre et m'ouvrit la porte, une première. A peine la porte ouverte, il nous fit entrer et la referma en me plaquant contre le mur. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je ne voulais pas de la suite. Je savais que je n'aurais aucun choix. Il dut sentir ma tension, se recula et me scruta de ses prunelles dures, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il partit sans demander son reste et claqua violemment la porte que je sentis la maison tremblée. C'est dans un état de vide total que je fis mes devoirs et que je me couchais une boule au ventre.

*******

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir et j'aimerai savoir vos théories concernant les prochaines chapitres, qui sait peut-être m'inspireront-elles ?**

**Je sais qu'une review fait toujours plaisir donc n'ayez pas peur du petit bouton vert ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte, ça fais énormément plaisir de se sentir soutenu et j'ai encore plus la niaque pour continuer à écrire…**

**Vous avez plus que doubler le nombre de reviews que la dernière fois donc merci infiniment…**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie Samarcande et à Magicvanille**

**Chapitre 3 : A fleur de peau…**

Je ne voyais rien c'était le noir complet mais pourtant je savais que j'étais éveillée, toutes ces sensations, tout ce plaisir, ce ne pouvait qu'être réel. Des mains fines parcouraient mon corps en cet instant et je sentais mon être se consumer rien qu'à ce toucher de plume. Je devais être nue car je sentais à même ma peau le toucher des draps de mon lit. Une odeur typiquement masculine chatouillait mon nez, l'odeur de Demetri, je pouvais la reconnaître et il me semblait l'identifier. Pourtant ce toucher différait de toutes nos autres étreintes. Elles étaient beaucoup plus dures et moins sensibles, pourtant jouissives. De nouvelles sensations envahissaient mon être, je ne voyais pourtant rien. Je sentis alors le bandeau qui barrait ma vision, je comprenais mieux maintenant. Il jouait avec moi. C'était exaltant et encore plus excitant, je ne tenais plus en place. J'essayais de bouger mes mains mais elles étaient entravées. Des menottes !

Ses mains descendirent le long de mes bras et remontèrent. Des lèvres pleines se logèrent contre ma peau, son nez remontait pour s'attarder au creux de mon coude, il y déposa un baiser puis il remonta sur mes épaules et se logea contre ma clavicule et y déposa une myriade de baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes côtes, puis une sensation de froid s'empara de l'un de mes mamelons. Un glaçon ? Il prit mon second sein dans sa bouche, son toucher d'abord léger se fit bestial et il triturait ma pointe durcie par le plaisir avec ses dents, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon gémissement de contentement. Une de ses mains descendait toujours, d'abord sur mes hanches puis sur le chemin de mon intimité. Quand enfin il l'atteint, il souriait contre ma peau de me sentir si mouillée de désir pour lui. Il glissa un doigt dans mon antre, commença des mouvements de va et viens, je voulais accompagner le plaisir inconsciemment mais mon corps était limité par les menottes et comme on me prodiguait ce genre d'attention pour la première fois, je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Son pouce vint titiller mon point sensible et traça de petits cercles, d'abord lents, puis plus rapides au rythme de ma respiration qui devenait de plus en plus erratique. Il ajouta un second doigt et intensifia ses mouvements. Enfin pour mieux atteindre mon explosion, il les plia, les ressortit pour mieux les réintroduire avec force. Je ne tardais guère, je n'étais plus que gémissements et petits cris. Son pouce se fit encore plus intense, je ne pensais pas qu'un plaisir comme celui-là était possible et mes cris se firent râles. Je ne voyais que des étoiles autour de moi et de longues vagues m'emportèrent vers le néant de l'extase charnelle. Il reposait toujours contre ma poitrine, son menton entre eux, il devait me regarder, encore rougie par mon orgasme. Son souffle plus lourd était le témoin de son autosatisfaction. Sa bouche descendit instantanément quand j'avais repris mon souffle, il était prêt pour un second round mon Dieu ! Tais-toi Bella, Dieu n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Profite, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Dem est aux petits soins ! Il ne l'est jamais…

Sa langue de feu commença sa danse sur mon bouton de plaisir, ce n'était pas possible ces sensations ! Ses doigts reprirent leur place dans mon antre, toujours en crochet pour retrouver mon point. Demetri s'était transformé en bête de sexe ! Mais avant que je puisse connaître un second orgasme spontané, au moment où mes parois se resserraient autour de lui, il se retira et remonta le long de mon corps, son visage se logea dans le creux de mon cou. Il souriait face à ma frustration mais je sentis contre ma cuisse sa virilité bien dressée, je me mis alors à sourire à mon tour. Il avait vu mon changement d'humeur et se plaça à mon entrée avant de jouer avec mon impatience, en caressant avec son prépuce mes lèvres, mon clitoris puis s'infiltrer sur quelques millimètres avant de ressortir. Il jouait avec ma peau, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser de colère et de plaisir. Il me pénétra enfin et ce fut le soulagement, la libération ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi entière dans les bras d'un homme alors qu'il prenait possession de moi. Ses mouvements de va et viens se firent plus profonds, brutaux et plus rapides. Il savait quoi faire pour mener sa partenaire vers l'extase, c'était le rêve. Je n'avais pas besoin de stimulations autres pour enfin atteindre mon plaisir, il m'accompagna peu de temps plus tard car je le sentis se déverser dans mon ventre. Il reposa sa tête et respira à grands coups ma peau avant de prendre mon lobe en bouche et de le mordiller gentiment le temps que j'émerge de nouveau. Enfin je sentis mon bandeau se desserrer, je pus l'enlever, je n'eus que le temps de voir deux océans verts…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur avec cette odeur de sexe dans la chambre. J'étais toute trempée au niveau de mon intimité et un feu omniprésent s'y était logé. Quel comble, un rêve érotique et aucun homme à vos côtés pour remédier à votre plaisir. Je dus me satisfaire moi-même de ma propre envie. Ce songe m'interloquait, pourquoi avait-il pour sujet une nuit avec Edward Cullen, le pire ennemi de mon amant depuis plus d'un an ? Quand j'y repensais, mon bas ventre reprenait feu et je dus une nouvelle fois faire avec mes moyens pour l'éteindre. Je regardai mon réveil, 6h15, dans moins d'un quart d'heure il allait sonner autant me lever. Je mis la musique en fond et pris une longue douche froide pour enlever les dernières traces de mon rêve comme pour mes courbatures de la veille en sport. La chanson Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You de Muse résonnait dans la salle de bain et cela ne m'apaisa en rien vu la teneur des paroles, des extraits encore vivaces de ce songe me hantèrent.

_[Refrain 1]__  
__you're just too good to be true (Tu es trop bien pour être vraie)  
can't take my eyes off you (Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)  
you feel like heaven to touch (Tu es douce comme le paradis lorsqu'on te touche)  
I wanna hold you so much (J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras)  
at long last love has arrived (L'amour a fini par arriver)  
and I thank God I'm alive (Et Dieu merci je suis en vie)  
you're just too good to be true (Tu es trop bien pour être vraie)  
can't take my eyes off you (Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)  
pardon the way that I stare (Pardonne la manière dont je te fixe)  
there's nothing else to compare (Il n'y a rien d'autre qui fasse le poids)  
the sight of you makes me weak (A ta vue je faiblis)  
there are no words left to speak (Il n'y a rien à ajouter)  
so if you feel like I feel (Alors si tu te sens comme je me sens)  
please let me know that it's real (S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est réel)  
you're just too good to be true (Tu es trop bien pour être vraie)  
can't take my eyes off you (Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi)_

Je revoyais les deux océans verts à mon réveil…

_[Refrain 2]_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright (Je t'aime bébé, et si ça te va)  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights (J'ai besoin de toi bébé pour réchauffer les nuits solitaires)  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say (Je t'aime bébé, fais-moi confiance quand je dis)  
oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray (Oh joli bébé, ne m'abats pas je t'en prie)  
oh pretty baby, now that I've found you (Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé)  
let me love you baby, let me love you (Laisse-moi t'aimer bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer)_

Je me maquillais légèrement, un peu de fard, un coup de crayon et du mascara noir, je me fis un brushing puisque j'avais dix minutes à moi. J'étais à l'instant devant mon placard, je devais faire une lessive car je n'avais presque plus rien à me mettre et comme ma garde robe n'était pas très fournie… Une virée shopping m'était nécessaire, moi qui déteste ça, j'allais devoir mettre cette horreur sur la liste de mes priorités. Cependant le fait que ça soit Alice qui me l'ait proposé me gêne du fait des tensions entre mes amis et leurs cousins. Jane n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer, elle avait son styliste attitré. Je mis alors un corset bordeaux et une jupe crayon, noire. Pour parfaire l'ensemble je mis des talons vernis noirs.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et sortis. Demetri m'attendait comme à son habitude, il m'embrassa froidement sur le front, ne fit pas mine de remarquer mon effort vestimentaire et nous mena tous deux au lycée. Il prit ma main et m'arrêta avant de descendre, il voulait discuter et vu son regard distant, je craignais le pire.

_« Nous devrions parler d'hier, tu ne crois pas…__  
_

_- A quel sujet ?__  
_

_- De la distance d'hier soir et de ton rejet.__  
_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…__  
_

_- Bella, ne fais pas l'innocente, ça ne te va pas du tout et baisse le ton quand tu me réponds s'il te plaît. Je t'ai senti tendu dans mes bras, tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je suis certain que c'est dû aux Cullen, si tu veux que notre couple marche, évite-les.__  
_

_- Ou sinon ? Je te perdrai…__  
_

_- Exactement. »__  
_

Sur ces mots, il descendit et m'ouvrit la porte. Je me sentais de glace mais que devais-je faire pour rester avec lui ? Je ne connaissais que peu de personnes en dehors de sa famille, tout le monde les craignait et faisait en sorte d'être dans leurs bonnes grâces même si je savais qu'ils étaient détestés et critiqués partout où ils passaient. Je me sentais un peu perdue et seule en cet instant. Seule face à ma conscience et mon cœur. Que devais-je faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une réponse… En trouverai-je une ? Ça c'était une autre question bien trop difficile et à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre dans l'immédiat. Je filais la tête baissée vers mon premier cours. Mathématiques. Cela n'allait pas être simple car j'étais à côté d'Alice. J'avais beau la connaître depuis moins de 24 heures, je l'appréciais déjà. Je m'installais en silence, je pus voir Jasper, Rosalie et ma voisine me regarder du coin de l'œil. Mon aspect extérieur ne les avait pas rendu dupes et il se mirent d'accord sur un point sans que je ne sache de quoi il en revenait.

Les heures de cours se passèrent en silence et sur le même schéma que la première heure. Par chance, nous ne travaillions pas en groupe ce jour-là en Français. Il m'aurait été difficile de croiser le regard émeraude d'Edward sachant le sujet de mon rêve. Rien que d'y penser, mon intimité me répondait de manière douloureuse. Je pus voir cependant différentes émotions passées dans le regard du bel Adonis, le doute, l'indécision, la résignation, la colère et la tristesse ? Non, cette dernière n'était pas possible. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car un masque nouveau prit place et notamment son sourire arrogant mais pourtant si attirant. Dès à présent, il allait falloir que je me donne des claques intérieures pour mon couple, pour mes amitiés, pour Dem…

Le repas du midi se fit en silence pour ma part, je ne répondais que par monosyllabes et que lorsqu'on s'adressait à moi. Cela fit plaisir à tout le monde, Dem s'était rapproché de moi et il retrouvait ses habitudes en me susurrant à l'oreille que j'étais _sa Bella_. Les Cullen s'étaient installés à la cafétéria aujourd'hui, ils passaient de brefs coups d'oeil dans ma direction, ce qui entraînait une réaction de mon attablée, je pus même entendre un grincement de dents de la part Jane. J'avais mal au ventre à cause de cette situation et cela ne durait que depuis deux jours. Deux jours que cet enfer avait commencé. Je me levais et quittais la table sous le regard curieux de mes amis et celui inquisiteur des nouveaux.

Arrivée dans le couloir, je regardais dans toutes les directions, ma tête me tournait et mes jambes n'étaient que tremblements. Je me cramponnais aux murs et longeais tant bien que mal ces derniers pour me diriger vers le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie. En passant devant la salle des professeurs, mon enseignante de danse me vit et dut prendre peur. Je devais sans doute être livide, déjà que j'avais la peau blanche voire translucide à l'ordinaire. Mes talons ne m'aidaient guère à ma progression et elle dut le voir également, elle appela mon professeur de sport, qui en m'apercevant me prit dans se bras et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Je me laissais aller et perdis connaissance.

La sensation d'une compresse fraîche sur mon front me fit émerger. J'étais entourée de murs vert menthe, le visage pourtant peu familier de l'infirmière me réconforta. Cependant une odeur écœurante embaumait la pièce, un mélange de sel et de rouille, du sang. J'eus un haut le cœur et une bassine se trouvait déjà pendue à mon menton. Je détestais cette odeur, j'étais toujours malade quand je la percevais. Un tube plastique rempli de ce liquide rouge était posé à mon chevet, une prise de sang, beurk ! Je regardais avec incompréhension la vieille femme.

_« Il faut encore attendre les résultats. Vous avez fait une baisse de tension, vous avez une légère montée de température et apparemment vous êtes prise de nausées…__  
_

_- Le sang m'a toujours fait cet effet…__  
_

_- Pourtant même dans votre inconscience, vous avez vomi lorsque je vous ai mis cette compresse et vous m'avez demandé d'où venait cette odeur bizarre.__  
_

_- Je n'en savais rien…__  
_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, restez tranquille. Plus que cinq minutes avant que le test ne confirme mes interrogations.__  
_

_- Quel test ? »_

_  
_Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, un second élève passait les portes de l'infirmerie. Cependant je pus voir l'ombre d'Edward dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce devait être un rêve, pas possible autrement ! Ma pauvre Bella, tu es bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique !

Un réveil sonna et l'infirmière alla voir les résultats de mon test. Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur dans mes tempes et cela à cause de cette vieille femme qui me faisait paniquer. Elle vint vers moi avec un regard grave, mauvais signe. Elle me tendit un objet, le test en question. Deux barres ça voulait dire quoi ? Je mis un moment avant de réagir, oh mon Dieu non, pas ça ! Pas moi !  
Je partis en courant en renversant presque l'infirmière, témoin de mon infortune, sur mon passage. J'allais directement dehors, j'avais besoin de faire une pause et un grand bol d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien. Loin des regards, je laissais libre cours à ma peine.

**Alors quel est votre avis ?**

**Quelles sont vos théories ? Dîtes-moi le bien comme le mal, tout est bon à prendre ;)**

**Enormes bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**Et voici le chapitre tant espéré, je remercie toutes les personnes formidables qui me soutiennent chaque jour sur le forum de TF mais aussi vous lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissaient des reviews… vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien fou et la motivation que vous me donnez :D**

**Chapitre 4 : Lâche.**

Je n'avais pas la notion du temps contre ce mur. Des questions interminables et sans réponses embrouillaient mon esprit. Comment j'en étais arrivée à cette situation ! J'avais vraiment la poisse, surtout que Demetri était mon seul amant mais j'avais si peur de sa réaction. J'allais tout faire pour ne pas le lui avouer, j'étais encore plus perdue. Quel monde de merde ! J'entendis une respiration toute proche, je voulus me mettre debout mais j'étais encore secouée de sanglots et mes jambes ne me répondaient pas. Une main féminine se glissa sur mon épaule et cette présence s'assit à mes côtés. Elle ne dit rien, elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas, que ce soit moi qui me mette à parler. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Une profonde inspiration plus tard et la jeune femme prit la parole. Je reconnus instantanément la voix de Rosalie.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés quand nous t'avons vu partir en titubant…__  
_

_-Bien…__  
_

_-Tes sanglots me prouvent le contraire…__  
_

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je t'en prie n'insiste pas. C'est très gentil de votre part de prendre de mes nouvelles mais ma vie est si insignifiante, elle ne vaut pas la peine de s'y pencher…__  
_

_- Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles. Bien que tu sortes avec Demetri _(grimace) _et que tu traînes avec les Volturi _(frissons de dégoût)_, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille droite, sincère et qui a la tête sur les épaules.__  
_

_- S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ça alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Si tu savais…__  
_

_- Nous ne voulons que cela ma famille et moi. Nous voulons t'aider car tu as l'air mal depuis notre arrivée et nous ne voulons pas t'importuner si c'est le cas. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver… »__  
_

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, attendit un moment pour scruter ma réaction ou plutôt ma non réaction et repartit. Je me remis à pleurer et pour mieux me protéger du regard des autres, j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes genoux et nichais ma tête contre ces derniers. Il me tardait de parler à ma mère pour qu'elle me donne des conseils, je me sentais comme aspirer dans une spirale sans fin et sans fond. La sonnerie me fit sursauter mais je ne pouvais bouger, je ne le voulais pas. Comment peut-on devenir mère aussi tôt, je savais que j'avais été conçue dans des circonstances similaires mais je ne faisais pas assez confiance à Demetri et plus particulièrement sa famille sachant leur opinion à mon égard. Alice essaya de venir vers moi, j'avais senti son odeur mais un membre de sa famille avait dû l'en empêcher.  
Je me mis debout tant bien que mal, mes jambes chancelaient encore mais je ferais avec. Je n'avais pas eu une idée très brillante en mettant des talons aujourd'hui. Je m'appuyais contre les murs de l'enceinte, heureusement l'infirmière m'avait excusé pour le reste des cours de la journée, je n'aurais pas pu suivre ni le cours de biologie qui porte sur un sujet maintenant tabou, ni les cours de sport, avec mes nausées ce ne serait pas approprié.  
Je partis alors sur le chemin menant chez moi, j'avais quatre bons kilomètres à parcourir à travers les champs mais il me fallait ce temps pour réfléchir. J'avais si peur. Je marchais lentement mais il me fallait attendre pour me stabiliser comme si j'étais sur des échasses et puis mon manque d'alimentation comme mes maux de tête n'arrangeaient rien. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je marchais mais je décidais de couper mon chemin, j'enlevais mes chaussures et je m'avançais pieds nus dans les champs de blé. Ma main caressait les épis alors que mon esprit divaguait dans le lointain. Je me sentais comme en paix, libre. Le vent caressait mes cheveux, une onde de bien être relaxait mon corps tendu par ces derniers jours. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, j'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre et ce bref instant me ravivait. Je m'enfonçais alors dans le champs sec et m'y allongeais, regardant le ciel. Cela m'avait toujours aidé lors de grandes décisions, rien qu'en visionnant les nuages, les traînées d'avions et l'immensité de l'horizon. Je me posais ces questions existentielles et trouvais sans les chercher mes réponses. Pourtant en cet instant je me trouvais dans une impasse.

Renée m'avait prévenu de son retour pour la fin du mois or nous étions dans la première quinzaine de septembre, mon anniversaire n'allait pas tarder et maintenant je me retrouvais enceinte à 18 ans. Je n'avais fait que gâcher ma vie depuis toujours : les relations tendues voire haineuses avec mon père, l'absence de ma mère et mon amour à sens unique avec Dem enfin c'est ce que je ressentais. Il ne m'avait jamais montrée ses sentiments, ni déclarés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi seule jusqu'à cet instant et je ne faisais que m'emmurer dans mon silence. Que devais-je faire ? Seuls les Cullen m'avaient montré leur soutien mais il ne fallait pas que je m'approche d'eux.

J'entendis au loin une voiture passer et s'arrêter, qui pouvait bien venir vers le champs où je me trouvais, qui osait me déranger dans mon nouvel exil. Mon humeur mélancolique se changea en colère, j'étais maintenant prise du syndrome des sautes d'humeur pourvu que l'étranger ne vienne pas vers moi. Des bruissements vinrent dans ma direction et je le vis. Des cheveux en bataille, des yeux verts insolents, une bouche sensuelle et un corps digne des dieux anciens. Edward Cullen était devant moi et me regardait, d'un regard certes rempli d'interrogations mais aussi de colère, de frustration et encore rempli, selon moi, de tristesse et de déception. Tu dois fabuler Bella, ce n'est pas parce que ce mec est devenu ton fantasme qu'il va éprouver des sentiments en retour ! Tu regarde trop de films et de livres remplis d'amour.

_« Je peux m'asseoir ?__  
_

_- Ce champs n'est pas à moi, fais comme bon te semble… »__  
_

Ma voix était égale avec une nuance de mélancolie et de peine. Mes larmes n'allaient pas tarder à faire surface.

_« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais j'ai l'impression que tu es dans une spirale avec des personnes dont tu ne connaissais pas le vrai visage…__  
_

_- J'en ai plus que marre de vos histoires, tu sais quoi je préfère m'en aller.__  
_

_- C'est moi qui le devrait, je suis arrivé après toi.__  
_

_- D'ailleurs comment tu as su où j'étais ?__  
_

_- Là n'est pas la question, je te laisse.__  
_

_-Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu n'oses même pas me dire la raison de ta venue ici. Laissez moi en paix une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je suis comme emmurée dans un silence et dans une ambiance des plus désagréables. Mon petit ami n'est pas des plus attentionné, ma meilleure amie ne fait que me mettre en garde, toute la famille se méfie de moi alors que je n'étais pas dans les meilleures grâces jusque là. Pars je t'en prie…__  
_

_- Je m'en vais et sache que nous ne t'importunerons plus, j'en fais la promesse. Adieu Bella. »__  
_

Il partit comme il était arrivé, je me rallongeais et libérais mes larmes meurtrières trop longtemps retenues face à sa présence. Je ne sentis même pas la pluie salvatrice léchant mon corps recroquevillé. J'avais oublié la notion du temps, je ne sentais ni la fraîcheur de l'averse, ni le froid de la nuit, s'il avait fait soleil je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. En position fœtale, on se sent protégé de tout et le temps suivait son cours sans que l'on ressente douleur et meurtrissures provenant de l'extérieur. Je m'endormis dans un état de vide jamais égalé auparavant dans ma vie pathétique. Ce sont des bras forts qui m'encerclèrent et qui me réveillèrent. On me portait mais pour aller où ? Je me débattais mais on me fit vite comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Je sombrais de nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Je me réveillais je ne sais pas combien de temps après mais j'avais encore envie de dormir. Je me trouvais dans une pièce aux murs blancs et j'étais relié à de nombreux fils, des perfusions beurk ! Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais ça ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital, qu'as-tu fait Bella ? Mes larmes se mirent à couler en silence, une boule dans ma gorge se forma mais je ne voulais pas que l'on entende ma détresse alors je rejetais au loin ces sanglots. Un mouvement si fit derrière moi et je vis enfin l'émetteur. Aro. Quelle merde ! Manquait plus qu'une confrontation avec la famille de mon amant, qui n'est autre que le père de mon enfant.

_« Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois. Bien. Tes constantes sont bonnes malgré une tension faible et un rythme cardiaque au ralenti mais avec un traitement adapté, tu seras sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.__  
_

_- Qu'allez-vous me donner ?__  
_

_- Ne t'occupes pas de cela. Repose-toi, tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie pour te remettre sur pieds._ »

C'est ce que je fis, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'obéir cependant une question s'insinuait dans mon esprit.

_« Excusez-moi mais comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?__  
_

_- Un appel anonyme laissé aux urgences, je t'ai ramené ensuite dans notre demeure pour te prodiguer des soins sous notre surveillance. Maintenant repose toi et fais silence. »__  
_

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il injectait une dose de somnifère dans ma perfusion. Je retournais donc dans les bras de Morphée.  
Je me réveillais en sursaut, une douleur logée dans mon bas ventre, je n'en avais jamais ressenti de telle de ma vie. Je me mis à pleurer, je voulais crier, appeler mais il avait dû me donner un médicament pour que je n'émette aucun son. Je me tordais dans tous les sens pour trouver une position où la douleur serait moins insupportable mais rien n'y fit. Je ne pouvais supporter plus que cela, je préférais encore la mort à cette douleur. A force de me débattre, je rendis les armes et je laissais les langues de feu de mon bas ventre prendre le pouvoir, peut-être seront-elles apaisées au matin ?  
Je me réveillais dans un état second, j'essayais de mettre un pied au sol mais je ne pus, des liens entravaient mes poignets. Était-ce un rêve ou bien est-ce qu'Aro avait été là la veille à mes côtés ? Je ne pouvais croire en ce cauchemar, je me tournais pour prendre place. Un liquide chaud suintait le long de mes cuisses, j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Mauvaise idée, du sang coagulait à cet endroit. Impossible à moins que j'ai fait une fausse couche ou un avortement ! La première cause m'intriguait, est-ce qu'une simple chute de tension pouvait entraîner la perte d'un petit être. Je préférais me conforter à cette idée que sur la probabilité d'une interruption de grossesse volontaire. J'entendis des pas approchés, je recouvris mon corps jusque sur mon cou, je me sentais sale et honteuse. Comment allait-il le prendre et comment allait réagir le reste de la famille ? J'étais terrorisée mais je ne devais pas sous peine de représailles.

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois patriarches me firent face, ils fermèrent bien la porte après eux et tirèrent les rideaux pour que personne ne vienne. Ma peur ne baissait pas en intensité et en croisant le regard de glace de Caïus, cela empira.

« _Tu pensais vraiment que nous allions te laisser faire un bâtard, pauvre ignorante. Salir notre nom de la sorte, toi une fille de la rue. Comment mon fils peut-il rester avec une créature comme toi ?__  
_

_- Calme mon frère.__  
_

_- Calme, calme, il y a des limites… Comme si nous avions besoin de cela avec les Cullen de retour. Non je ne me calmerais pas. N'essaie plus de côtoyer, ni d'approcher nos enfants, nous te l'interdisons. Dieu est béni l'appel inconnu, je l'embrasserais presque. Si nous ne l'avions point eu qu'aurions nous fait ? Tu es certain Aro que la chose est faite ?__  
_

_- Oui, avant qu'elle ne se réveille, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et elle avait tout rendu.__  
_

_- Bien. Je te préviens une dernière fois chienne, ne viens plus vers nous et je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois reçu nulle part, je ferai de ta vie un enfer puisque tu voulais nous abuser. Je vais laisser Jane et Demetri te faire leurs adieux, tu les as beaucoup déçu alors ne les approche plus jamais, c'est bien entendu ? Tu n'es qu'une petite lâche qui ne veut pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Tu n'aurais eu aucun espoir de finir parmi nous, tu n'es qu'une fille qui mérite à peine qu'on la baise. »__  
_

J'acquiesçais et ils sortirent. Marcus n'avait pas prononcé un mot, Aro était en accord avec son troisième frère car son regard n'était que dégoût, désolation et haine. Je me recroquevillais pour pleurer mais je n'en eus pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit sur ma meilleure amie et sur mon amant.

_« Comment oses-tu nous regarder encore ? Moi qui te faisais confiance ! Tu me dégoûtes, ne reste plus dans les parages et vas-t-en vite. Rien que ta présence sur Terre devrait être interdite, tu pollue l'air et le contamine. N'essaie même pas de croiser ne serait-ce notre regard, ne nous adresse même plus la parole, nous ferons comme si tu n'avais jamais existé sois-en sûre et sache que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. La douleur que tu as ressentie cette nuit ne sera rien comparée à cela… »_

_  
_Demetri ne prononça aucun mot et c'était bien pire à mes yeux. Je venais de perdre mon clan. Je n'étais plus rien sans eux, je me levais après avoir détaché mes liens, pris mes affaires et sortis pour rejoindre encore toute déboussolée ma maison à dix kilomètres de là. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'une douche, ça aurait été de trop, je partis la tête basse. Je voulais courir mais entre la peur qui logeait encore dans mes jambes, qui jouaient des castagnettes, mon manque d'alimentation et les médicaments qu'ils m'avaient injectés, je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais dû parcourir une longue distance car je ne sentais plus mes jambes et je m'effondrais sur le bas côté de la route, puis plus rien.  
Je me réveillais de nouveau dans un lieu inconnu, je pris peur et voulais me dégager quand je vis un visage proche du mien en train de panser et nettoyer mon corps nu.

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et comme le dit souvent les auteurs/auteures, le petit bouton vert ne va pas vous manger XD**

**J'attend avec impatience vos théories et vos avis :D, énormes bisous **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous… je remercie mes lectrices du forum TF car chaque jour elles alimentent les théories et me postent des reviews adorables…**

**Chapitre 5 : Renouveau et guérison superficielle.**

La lumière environnante m'empêchait de voir le visage de la femme qui me soignait mais après le rejet que je venais de subir, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Et si j'étais de nouveau chez les Volturi ? Pourtant la douceur de ses gestes me mit en confiance. Après l'épreuve que je venais de subir n'était-ce pas normal ? Je devais me mettre des gifles intérieures, il fallait que je me méfie maintenant et ne pas donner ma confiance à n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'une inconnue se permet de vous nettoyer cette zone intime. Je me sentais encore plus honteuse et sale, comment pouvait-elle supporter une personne comme moi sous son toit ? Mes larmes se mirent à couler en silence d'elles même. Elle dut sentir mon trouble et se redressa pour me voir.

C'était une très belle femme, peut-être la trentaine. De longs cheveux caramels, bouclés formaient une cascade harmonieuse. Son regard profond et sincère m'assaillit, il n'était qu'amour et compréhension. Je baissais le mien car je me sentais impure, elle vint à mon secours en mettant sa main sous mon menton et redressant mon visage.

« _Ne cache jamais ce beau visage ma belle. J'aurais préféré faire ta connaissance en d'autres circonstances. Je suis Esmé Cullen. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Que du bien rassures-toi. N'aie pas peur de moi comme de ma famille, nous ne te ferons jamais aucun mal.__  
_

_- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?__  
_

_- Mon mari Carlisle t'a trouvé au bord de la route. Il était accompagné de Jasper et Edward et ils t'ont ramené ici pour te soigner et pour que tu te repose. Prends tout ton temps pour te rétablir, tu viens de subir une dure épreuve avec ta fausse couche. N'aie crainte nous ne jugeons jamais les personnes par leurs actes. Mes enfants prennent tes cours et nous avons averti le lycée de ta présence chez nous. Nous n'avons pas ébruité ton état de santé, nous ne le ferions jamais sans ton accord, nous avons dit que tu avais eu un accident et que tu devais rester allongée. Tu devrais te rendormir, tu semble fatiguée.__  
_

_- Je crois avoir dormi durant cent ans, je ne mérite pas tant de considération de votre part. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé je l'ai mérité. »__  
_

Ma voix se brisa à ces mots pourtant je pleurais plus pour mon ignorance et la perte de cet enfant que sur la rupture soudaine avec mes amis et mon premier amour. C'était comme si j'avais toujours su que cette séparation était probable, j'avais joué avec la chance. J'étais sortie avec l'un des garçons les plus en vue du lycée, la bande avec qui je traînais était influente. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde, je ne pouvais que comprendre leur réaction. Leurs mots resteraient gravés en lettres de feu dans mon être, je ne les oublierais jamais. Elle me laissa dans mon mutisme puis reprit :

_« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, l'important est que nous t'ayons trouvé. Tu étais dans un sale état. Nous avons trouvé des traces de substances illicites dans ton sang. En t'auscultant, nous avons vu les traces de sang, nous avons d'abord pensé à un viol mais ensuite l'infirmière nous a communiqué les résultats de ton test et de tes analyses. Tu n'as eu aucun choix sur la survie de l'enfant n'est-ce pas ? »__  
_

Elle se retrouva devant un mur, je ne voulais pas parler de mes faiblesses, elle dut le comprendre sans en paraître blessée et me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Elle ajouta en fermant la porte qu'elle était dans le salon et que si je voulais manger ou simplement parler, elle était là et était à mon entière disposition.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ses marques d'attention, entre ma famille et celle… Je ne pouvais prononcer leur nom, c'était trop dur. Ma mère et moi n'étions pas assez en phase pour se faire des embrassades prolongées ; quant aux autres, ils étaient bien loin de tout cela. Le simple fait de penser à eux me dégoûtait mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ils me répugnaient car ils m'avaient droguée et ne m'avaient pas laissé le choix. Je savais que je n'aurais pas continué à le porter mais j'aurais préféré avoir le choix. Je me sentais nulle mais je ferai tout pour ne pas me mélanger aux autres, j'avais assez fait de dégâts du côté sentimental de mon existence. Les dernières paroles que j'avais prononcées à un Cullen me revinrent et j'en eus honte mais bon n'avais-je pas des circonstances atténuantes ? Probablement pas. Remarquez comment Aro avait su où je me trouvais… Il allait falloir que je tire tout cela avec le principal intéressé et si mes doutes étaient avérés, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau d'Edward Cullen. Cependant je me donnais le temps de me rétablir, je ne voulais pas me montrer grossière devant sa famille.

Je me glissais dans mes draps et m'y enfonçais complètement. Je dus m'endormir car quand je me redressais je vis l'obscurité du soir. Un homme blond me regardait avec attention. Ce devait être le mari d'Esmé. La trentaine, aussi beau qu'une star de cinéma, un air simple et si décontracté. Il s'approcha de moi et me posa les questions de base de toute auscultation. Je répondais comme je le pouvais, il voulait que je donne des détails mais je ne le pouvais pas. On ne m'avait que trop bien demandé de me taire et de me faire petite.

« _Tu n'as pas à être gênée devant nous. Si des détails te reviennent ou si tu as une douleur quelconque vient me voir, ne te dérange pas, à n'importe quelle heure je suis disponible. »  
_

Je le gratifiais d'un sourire timide en seule réponse, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Rosalie et Alice vinrent à mon chevet.

_« Comment te sens-tu ?__  
_

_- Comme on peut…__  
_

_- Si je tiens les enfoirés qui t'ont fait subir ce mauvais traitement, je ne donne pas cher de leur carcasse, ni de leurs attributs masculins. Et si des femmes sont dans le lot, le châtiment ne sera pas mieux.__  
_

_- Tout à fait d'accord Rose, ils vont tâter de mon bâton. On ne vient pas attaquer mon amie de la sorte.__  
_

_- Du calme, on se connaît à peine, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous prendriez mon parti vu ma pitoyable vie.__  
_

_- Isabella Marie Swan, comment oses-tu de dénigrer de la sorte ?__  
_

_- Minute, d'où tu sais mon nom en entier, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne…__  
_

_- On a regardé ton dossier Rose et moi, ne nous en veux pas, on ne l'a fait que pour ton bien. Savoir tes allergies, tes prénoms et tout le tintouin… Vu ta tête, on dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir…__  
_

_- Non pas vraiment, sachant pourquoi je suis ici…__  
_

_- On n'a pas eu besoin de lire le dossier médical pour l'apprendre, entre ton teint livide, ton hémorragie voyante et l'expression de nos parents en sortant de ta chambre, on a tous tout de suite compris. Nous allons bientôt manger et nous avons décidé d'être tes nounous durant le séjour que tu effectueras ici. »__  
_

Devant leurs mines suppliantes, je ne pus leur dire non et le temps qu'elles aillent prendre mon plateau, un nouveau visiteur fit son entrée. Nonchalamment appuyé contre ma porte, il me regardait avec intensité. Il ne dit aucun mot et je me terrais dans mon silence. Je n'avais pas envie de lui présenter mes excuses et lui ne voulait pas me donner d'explications ou même une justification sur le fait qu'il m'avait dénoncé. Nous ne faisions que nous toiser dans un silence oppressant, je pouvais être une forte tête quand je le voulais et je n'allais pas céder. Une ombre de frustration et de colère passa sur son si beau visage d'Adonis, je ressentais malgré mes courbatures et mes douleurs de légers picotements dans mon bas-ventre. C'était fou l'effet qu'un simple de ses regards avait sur moi. Il entendit ses sœurs arriver et partit de son côté. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi pour être plus aimable mais l'ombre de sa dénonciation planait dans mon esprit.

_« Prête pour la soupe made in Esmé. Je suis certaine que tu n'en as pas mangé des comme ça de toute ta vie. Alors on commence par quoi la cuillère pour Maman ou Papa, Rose ?__  
_

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère Alice.__  
_

_- Isabella ne fais pas la rabat joie et ouvre la bouche.__  
_

_- A une condition, tu cesses de suite de prononcer mon nom en entier. Ça a quelque chose de flippant…__  
_

_- Je suis d'accord, d'ailleurs quand tu les dis tous, ça commence à craindre…__  
_

_- Toujours aussi gentille Rose.__  
_

_- Bah quoi, je ne dis que la vérité chère sœur.__  
_

_- Bon où nous en étions déjà…__  
_

_- La cuillère pour Maman, la cuillère pour Maman… »,_ Pouffa Rosalie.

Mon regard ne fit que redoubler son hilarité et Alice s'y mit aussi. Je ne pus réprimer un léger sourire face à cette scène, ce qui fit sauter de joie la petite brunette qui ressemblait en tout point de vue à un lutin ou du moins à l'image que je m'en faisais. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'agrandir mon sourire.

_« C'est génial, tu souris Bella, tu souris.__  
_

_- Bah disons que ton attitude de lutin me fait bien rire…__  
_

_- Moi un lutin ! On en est déjà aux petits surnoms ? »__  
_

Son air surprit et son air boudeur face à son surnom redoublèrent de nouveau l'hilarité de Rose et je fus prise d'un fou rire très rapidement. Ce qui accentua l'air boudeur d'Alice. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Pas moi sachant que cinq minutes auparavant elles se moquaient de moi.

« _Si tu veux, on peut rester à tes côtés cette nuit comme les nuits qui viennent ?__  
_

_- Non ce n'est pas la peine et puis que penseraient vos copains ?__  
_

_- Ça ne te gêne pas sachant que Jasper et Emmett font partie de la même famille que la nôtre.__  
_

_- Non pourquoi, je le devrais. Je suis comme vous, je ne juge pas les personnes…__  
_

_- Pourtant tu ne semblais pas nous apprécier au départ…__  
_

_-J e m'excuse de mon attitude, je ne vais pas critiquer les personnes qui m'ont poussé à ce comportement. J'ai vraiment été injuste et j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans tout cela… »__  
_

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres, sur nos goûts et tout. L'essentiel pour mieux faire connaissance en fait. Nous évitions pourtant toutes questions sur les hommes, mes anciens amis et sur mon état et je les en remerciais. Elles me laissèrent me reposer à contre cœur mais leurs parents ne leur laissèrent pas le choix entre ma fatigue nerveuse et leurs cours. Je ne dormis pas très bien cette nuit-là, des cauchemars incessants sur mes derniers contacts avec les Volturis me revenaient dès que je fermais les paupières. Je me levais et me dirigeais maladroitement vers l'escalier puis vers le salon qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Une musique au piano emplissait le silence reposant de la demeure, piquée par la curiosité, je me dirigeais vers la mélodie. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis le spectacle qui s'étalait sous mes yeux.

Edward était assis au piano et jouait un air doux et mélancolique, empli d'espoir. Je ne voulais pas le déranger dans son havre de paix et fis demi-tour le plus discrètement mais mes pieds couinèrent sur le parquet. La mélodie s'interrompit inachevée et les dernières notes restèrent un certain temps accrochées dans l'espace.

_« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais simplement prendre un peu l'air. Ma chambre m'oppressait… »__  
_

Il ne dit aucun mot, il me scrutait avec intérêt et je me sentis rougir de gêne mais aussi à cause des sensations logées en mon bas ventre. Il ne fit aucun geste et moi j'étais pétrifiée sous son attention. On n'allait quand même pas rester comme deux idiots stoïques toute la nuit! Je pris alors sur moi et fis demi-tour avant de m'en aller. Je pus entendre un soupir, mais quoi comme soupir ? De soulagement ? De frustration ? Je n'arrivais jamais à mettre un mot sur un de ses sentiments et c'était bien le seul. En général j'étais très bonne lectrice concernant les expressions humaines mais avec Edward Cullen, rien.

Je me renfermais frustrée dans ma chambre et avec cette fâcheuse envie de me soulager. Mon intimité n'avait pas été ébranlée par ma grossesse et par ma fausse couche, seul mon moral était touché et je ne savais pas si j'allais de nouveau pouvoir vivre une vie paisible sachant les menaces non voilées de Jane. Je me mis à pleurer malgré moi, je pensais pourtant être à sec mais non, je souffrais encore et seuls mes pleurs m'aidaient. Un bruit discret sur ma porte m'interrompit et je ravalais avec des difficultés mes larmes et me décidais à aller ouvrir la porte. Deux prunelles de couleur émeraude me scrutaient au moment où j'ouvrais la porte. Il ne me laissa même pas lui demander pourquoi il était venu, il m'emporta sur mon lit, m'allongea et me prit contre son torse.

_« Tu peux pleurer maintenant je suis là. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, je resterai près de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi cette nuit »__  
_

S'il savait le combat qui s'engageait en moi : ma fierté en prenait un coup, mon côté pervers sortait de sa coquille et ses simples mots m'avaient émoustillée au plus haut point. Si je pouvais le retenir, je le garderai à jamais contre moi. Contre toute attente, ses mots m'avaient apaisée, je me sentais en confiance, en sécurité, je n'avais jamais éprouvé rien de tel dans la moindre de mes étreintes avec les hommes. Je me mis à pleurer et je basculais peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Je ne vis plus Edward les jours restants, nous étions le week-end et mon temps était entièrement accaparé par les deux sœurs Cullen, très gentilles et adorables quoiqu'un peu démoniaques vu les tenues dont elles m'affublaient. Cependant tout bonheur doit avoir une fin et je dus retourner chez moi.

**Alors ? Cette fois-ci, la fin est moins sadique donc les théories ne seront pas les mêmes car pas d'interrogation… snif pour moi…**

**Vous pouvez toutefois me donner des suggestions concernant la suite des évènements et quel pourrait être le secret de la haine réciproque des Cullen et des Volturis…**

**Un petit effort, il y a juste à cliquer sur le bouton vert pour me faire plaisir…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, vous toutes et peut-être tous, encore une nouvelle semaine passée avec vous et donc un nouveau postage de chapitre…**

**Je vous remercie pour tout votre soutien et vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur… bonne lecture =)**

**Chapitre 6 : Changements Radicaux…**

Arrivée chez moi, je me sentais étrangement seule. D'ordinaire cela ne me gênait pas mais après mes quelques jours chez les Cullen, je ne m'y faisais plus aussi facilement. Bien que je n'aie été qu'en contact avec Alice et Rosalie et que très rarement avec Esmé et Carlisle. J'éprouvais un manque d'être seule chez ma mère. Je fis quelques brins de ménage et de lessive pour passer le temps et me faire petit à petit à la solitude. Mais plus rien n'était pareil. J'avais fait mes devoirs de la semaine pendant laquelle je m'étais absentée puis j'avais rattrapé mon retard en leçons. Mais demain allait être autre chose car je faisais mon retour au lycée. J'avais instantanément une boule au ventre qui se formait et je dus courir dans la salle de bain car cette nausée avait été trop forte. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage mais mon teint était toujours aussi livide et cerné bien que je n'aie jamais autant dormi que chez les Cullen.

Ma chambre n'avait pas changé depuis mon arrivée. Elle était petite et la décoration était plutôt neutre. Je voulais changer tout cela comme cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à moi depuis ma rupture avec les Volturi et cela d'une manière générale que ce soit la décoration de ma chambre, ma coupe de cheveux ou encore ma garde robe et je connaissais la personne idéale pour rendre ces changements possibles. Je pris mon téléphone pour la joindre et je n'eus à attendre qu'une tonalité avant que mon lutin ne me réponde.

_« Allo…__  
_

_- Alice, c'est Bella. Désolée de te déranger. Mais… J'aurais un service à te demander…__  
_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras. »__  
_

Son ton hystérique n'annonçait rien de bon et encore je ne lui avais pas donné la raison de mon appel. Une boule à la gorge se forma car j'appréhendais un peu les changements qui se présageaient si je laissais Alice s'en charger.

_« Bella tu es toujours là ?__  
_

_- Euh oui je réfléchissais juste, excuse-moi… Je t'appelais pour savoir si vous pouviez passer chez moi pour estimer les changements que je devrais faire en décoration de ma chambre et en look… »__  
_

Le cri d'hystérique que j'entendis à l'autre bout du fil me donna la réponse de ma nouvelle amie. Elle raccrocha et je n'eus qu'à attendre dix minutes avant d'entendre des crissements de pneus devant le seuil de ma maison, toute une escorte débarqua dont Esmé et Jasper. Quand il passa devant il me dit que les autres arrivaient et qu'il allait essayer de briffer ces dames pour ne pas qu'elles tombent dans l'excès. Devant ma grimace, il rit légèrement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'aller rejoindre les femmes Cullen à l'étage. Je fermais derrière moi et partis à leur suite.

_« Alors où est ton sanctuaire ? J'ai l'impression étrange qu'on va avoir du pain sur la planche…__  
_

_- Alice, surveilles ce que tu dis, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si dramatique.__  
_

_- Merci Esmé… Euh, c'est la dernière porte à droite… »__  
_

En voyant leur expression, je sus que c'était le drame de leur vie. Ma chambre n'était pas un modèle comme les magasines de décoration. Les murs étaient d'un bleu délavé, les rideaux étaient tellement vieux que le jaune était devenu ivoire. Elle était de modeste taille et je n'avais qu'un petit placard pour ranger mes quelques affaires, un petit bureau en bois sur lequel trônait mon vieil ordinateur et une vieille lampe de laboratoire. Alice se tourna vers moi, interloquée.

_« Où est ton dressing ?__  
_

_- C'est le petit placard que tu vois là… »__  
_

Elle secoua la tête.

_« Comment as-tu pu vivre sans nous ? Tu as bien fait d'appeler, remballe toutes tes affaires. On va avoir du travail donc tu vas t'installer à la maison pendant toute la durée des travaux. Sans compter les autres pièces…__  
_

_- Je ne pense pas que ma mère va apprécier si on touche au reste de la maison.__  
_

_- T'inquiètes pas, je me charge de la prévenir ma chérie, fais tout de suite tes cartons pendant que nous prenons les mesures de la maison.__  
_

_- Est-ce vraiment indispensable ?__  
_

_- Bella, si tu ne veux pas qu'elles sortent toutes leurs griffes, tu devrais faire tes cartons… »__  
_

Les paroles de Jasper prirent tout leur sens quand je vis les regards des femmes Cullen, elles en devenaient terrifiantes, presque inhumaines. Je me mis alors à ranger toute ma vie dans des cartons sous leur rire et leurs cris de victoire. Quand j'approchais de mon placard, Alice s'interposa et elle demanda à Rose de l'aider.

_« Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser emporter ces horreurs ?__  
_

_- Mes fringues sont très bien, tu les trouvais de bon goût jusqu'à aujourd'hui…__  
_

_- Oui mais c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui avant que tu ne m'appelle. Je vais prendre ta transformation en main et quand je te libèrerais tu seras stupéfiante.__  
_

_- Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin que j'en arrive à être « stupéfiante ».__  
_

_- Bella, ne la mets pas en colère car elle est pire qu'un gremlin quand elle est vraiment contrariée… »__  
_

Esmé et Jasper me le confirmèrent par leur grimace. Je me résignais et Alice se mit à sautiller partout. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sauva d'une migraine et j'allais ouvrir au reste des Cullen. Ils étaient tous là à regarder avec amusement la façade et à écouter les bruits assourdissants du déménagement. Carlisle me regarda avec un grand sourire, Emmett se retenait de rire mais en voyant ma tête. Il se tenait les côtes tant elle devait être comique. Même Edward qui se tenait en retrait affichait un sourire en coin devant tant d'agitation.

Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je me damnerais ne serait-ce que lui parler ou le toucher. Si seulement je pouvais. La dernière fois que nous avions été dans la même pièce, je n'avais guère profité de sa présence tant j'avais pleuré. J'étais gênée car son tee-shirt avait dû être inemployable après ça et je m'étais assoupie que très peu de temps après avoir ouvert les vannes larmoyantes de mes yeux.

Je me secouais la tête pour m'enlever ces souvenirs de la tête et leur laisser le passage en leur indiquant le chemin. Ils me remercièrent et Emmett s'approcha de moi.

_« Tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte du côté sombre des dames Cullen.__  
_

_- Emmett ne lui fais pas peur, elle a encore rien vu »_, ajouta Edward non sans rire légèrement.

Ils partirent alors que je restais sur place, statufiée par son simple rire. Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte avec une expression énigmatique. Je ressentis immédiatement une chaleur intense dans mon bas ventre. Il me fallait vraiment me mettre des claques intérieures, ce n'était pas possible sinon. Je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter d'avantage car mon lutin préféré m'appelait déjà, je soufflais et partis vers mon enfer personnel.

Le dimanche après-midi passa rapidement entre mes cartons et mon déménagement chez les Cullen. Mes paquets étaient plus que légers étant donné que mes adorables nouvelles amies en avaient jeté la grande majorité non sans les moqueries et les rires de la gente masculine. Esmé n'était d'ailleurs d'aucun soutien car elle appuyait l'avis de ses filles. Je ne pus que me résigner à jeter et à laisser faire le reste de la famille. L'humeur était très plaisante et j'éprouvais presque de la jalousie à voir leurs liens familiaux si forts alors que ma famille était déchirée, ma mère était loin de moi et nous n'avions aucun amour fusionnel, quant à Charlie je préférais ne pas en parler.

Les dernières lueurs du jour vinrent que trop rapidement. Tout le monde était sur les rotules bien qu'Alice restait Alice et qu'elle mènait à tambour battant les travaux suivie de près par Esmé. Carlisle dut faire preuve de toute son autorité pour faire plier mon lutin, nous avions déjà bien avancé. Tous les meubles étaient protégés et entreposés dans le garage, le reste était dans des cartons, enfin ce qu'il restait de la tornade Cullen. Je pris l'initiative d'appeler le pizzaïolo du coin et avais commander une dizaine de pizzas car avec un géant comme Emmett je ne savais pas quelle quantité était suffisante. Le livreur sonna à ce moment là et ils se regardèrent avec interrogation car ils n'attendaient personne. Quand je revins avec les cartons de nourriture, des bras puissants m'encerclèrent et me soulevèrent de terre.

« _C'est fou comme je t'aime Bella.__  
_

_- Emmett tu m'étouffes…__  
_

_- Pardon.__  
_

_-Tu devras t'y faire Bella. Quand tu fais plaisir à l'estomac d'Emmett, tu deviens intouchable. Son ventre, c'est sacré »_, rit Jasper.

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais le rire d'Emmett était le plus impressionnant et j'avais peur que la maison s'effondre tant j'avais l'impression que tout tremblait. Ils avaient dû voir ma légère grimace car l'hilarité s'intensifia. Nous mangeâmes dans la gaîté. Je mangeais entre Alice et Carlisle. C'était la première fois que je mangeais avec toute la famille car ces derniers jours depuis l'incident, mon lutin et Rose venaient dans ma chambre et nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant que nous grignotions. Entourée de tout cet amour, je me sentais comme une intruse et je me faisais donc toute petite puis dès qu'on me demandait des renseignements sur ma vie, je rougissais et répondais avec attention et appréhension. S'ils s'en rendirent compte, ils ne m'en dirent rien et faisaient comme si tout allait bien.

Ce n'est qu'à une heure tardive que les Cullen m'emmenèrent chez eux et ils décidèrent de revenir dès demain pour enlever toutes les tapisseries et sols de la maison et j'étais sûre que s'ils devaient engager des professionnels pour les aider, ils le feraient. Face à mes yeux ronds, ils rirent une nouvelle fois et me mirent en garde si j'intervenais. Ils étaient venus à trois voitures et ils ne restaient que la voiture d'Edward après avoir chargé les cartons. Ça allait être la première fois que l'on sera seuls sans personne à nos côtés. Ni classe, ni famille. Mon bas ventre était en mode ébullition pendant que mon esprit sautait dans tous les sens. C'était bizarre et flippant de voir qu'un homme pouvait me faire un effet sans que nous ne n'ayons vraiment parlé. Je m'installais pendant qu'il mettait les derniers cartons à l'arrière_. No panic, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as aucune raison de stresser. Bon d'accord ce mec est beau comme un dieu mais tu n'as pas retenu la leçon on dirait, les apparences sont trompeuses. Regarde Demetri. Regarde les Volturi ils étaient agréables au début. Peut-être mais les Cullen ne sont pas les Volturi alors tais-toi._ Edward s'installa à son tour et démarra.

_« Tu semblais mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, peut-on savoir pourquoi ?__  
_

_- Tu es plutôt direct, tu le sais ça ?__  
_

_- Peux-tu répondre à ma question au lieu d'en poser une ? Et puis je n'aime pas que les personnes autour de moi se sente mal à l'aise et joue un jeu.__  
_

_- Je ne joue aucun jeu.__  
_

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant tout à l'heure on aurait cru. Tu es une très mauvaise comédienne et en menteuse tu es encore pire. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, on en fait trop ?__  
_

_- Non ce n'est pas ça.__  
_

_- Alors c'est quoi ?__  
_

_- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre et je ne veux pas en parler… »__  
_

Nous restâmes le reste du chemin dans le silence, il semblait en colère. Quoi de plus normal mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi tant la raison était idiote. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui s'ouvrait aux autres pour leur parler de mes problèmes futiles. J'étais plutôt du genre à m'enfermer dans mon cocon. En sortant, il glissa quelques mots d'un ton dur à m'en faire frissonner.

_« On est pas comme tes anciens amis. S'ils avaient vraiment été ce qu'ils disaient être, ils ne t'auraient pas si mal traité, ni t'auraient donné des médicaments pour les chevaux…__  
_

_- Attends de quoi tu parles…__  
_

_- Des drogues qu'ils t'ont données pour ta fausse couche… »__  
_

Je restais sans voix, il savait tout et même plus que moi. Son ton froid et sec m'avait gelé sur place et mes jambes tremblaient avec force. Je me sentais nue, sale et indigne de leur affection, je n'avais qu'une envie : de partir. Il me regarda un instant après avoir sorti quelques cartons.

_« Je ne te conseillerais pas de vouloir t'enfuir car je ferai tout pour te ramener. Et quand je dis tout, c'est bien tout. De plus, tu ne ferais que nous blesser, tu sais je ne t'ai pas dit toutes ces choses pour te rabaisser mais pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur notre famille. Tu devrais nous faire confiance, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ce n'est pas nous qui te ferons du mal…__  
_

_- Bella, restes pas planter là et bouge tes petites fesses pour aller te coucher pendant qu'Edward range les cartons. Demain une dure journée t'attends entre les cours et le shopping.__  
_

_- Merci Alice toujours aussi aimable…__  
_

_- Allez bouge Edward, on n'a pas toute la nuit »_, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous n'entendîmes qu'un grognement pour seule réponse. Elle m'entraîna dans ma chambre, me donna mes affaires de toilettes et me poussa dans la salle de bain commune de l'étage que je partageais avec elle et Edward. Je pris une bonne douche et me mis en pyjama, enfin pyjama était un bien grand mot car c'était un bas de jogging et un petit débardeur chocolat. Il ne fallait pas qu'Alice tombe sur cette tenue sinon je ne pouvais que lui dire au revoir. Après avoir fait le reste de ma toilette, j'ouvris discrètement la porte et regardais partout avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

_« Ravissant ce pyjama.__  
_

_- Merci… J'espère que tu ne te moques pas.__  
_

_- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à me connaître. Je ne me moque pas de toi, Bella. Par contre je te dirai de vite t'enfermer dans ta chambre avant que mes sœurs ne te voient comme ça. »__  
_

Je n'entendis que son rire lorsque je filais en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre. Je m'assoupis que peu de temps après avec le rire d'Edward dans la tête.

**Comme chaque semaine, j'attends vos questions, suggestions et avis… le petit bouton vert ne doit pas vous faire peur donc pour notre plus grand plaisir, laissez-vous succomber à la tentation…**

**Enormes bisous et à la semaine prochaine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Retour en enfer, le lycée…**

Je me réveillai tôt, bien avant que la sonnerie de mon réveil s'enclenche. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me levais aux aurores. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de trainer au lit, mais je n'aime pas non plus en sortir de trop bonne heure. Je pris la précaution de ne pas faire trop de bruit en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. J'y retrouvai Carlisle et Esmée en pleine discussion matinale. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin, quand ils m'invitèrent à me joindre à eux. Je vins donc m'installer à leur table, non sans une certaine gène.

_« As-tu passé une bonne nuit Bella ?__  
_

_- Oui, très bonne Carlisle, merci.__  
_

_- Tu te lèves bien tôt pourtant…__  
_

_- Je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir et comme il ne vaut mieux pas que je me rendorme, j'ai préféré me lever. »_

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il valait mieux que je précise.

_« Si je me rendors, vous n'êtes pas prêts de me réveiller même en faisant d'énormes bruits… __  
_

_- Oui, nous avons pu le constater, même Emmett avec sa batterie la semaine dernière, n'a pas suffit à te réveiller…__  
_

_- Que désires-tu manger , ma chérie ? Des tartines te conviendraient ?__  
_

_- Oui, merci, c'est très gentil de votre part…__  
_

_- Je t'en prie Bella. ...Et puis tutoies-nous, s'il te plait, on a déjà l'impression de vieillir beaucoup trop vite, alors avec le vouvoiement c'est encore pire…__  
_

_- Très bien, je vais essayer. _Répondis-je, ne pouvant contrôler un rougissement._  
_

_- Bien. _Me sourit elle tendrement

_- Bella, tu es déjà levée ? »__  
_

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, Alice poussa un crie de stupeur si strident qu'il aurait pu me percer les tympans. Nous nous retournâmes surpris, et la vîmes pétrifiée dans une expression mortifiée. Je suivis son regard et vis l'objet de son horreur, mon pyjama.

_Merde! _

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir suivi son regard. Carlisle et Esmée avaient eu le même reflexe que moi, et souriaient de façon entendue. Connaissant leur fille, ils savaient déjà que mon pyjama vivait ses derniers instants.

Le reste de la maisonnée, émergeaient progressivement de part et d'autre de la demeure avec des têtes plus ou moins ensommeillées, réveillaient par les cries du lutin hystérique.

_« Alice c'est un peu extrême comme réaction, tu ne crois pas? demanda Emmet, la bouche pâteuse, en s'avançant pour se servir un jus d'orange.__  
_

_- Parles pour toi Emmett. Un jogging pour pyjama, on est vraiment au bord de la catastrophe, heureusement que j'ai programmé une journée shopping.__  
_

_-Je trouves que ce jogging lui va très bien. Intervint un beau ténor, encore enroué par le sommeil, dans mon dos.__  
_

_- Edward! Toi et la mode ça fait deux , alors n'en rajoutes pas, ou ma santé mentale n'y survivra pas! Dit-elle de plus en plus agacée.__  
_

_- Je suis d'accord avec Edward sur ce point »_, ajouta Jasper.

Elle ne répondit pas comme si tout ce que disait Jasper comptait plus que tout. De plus son regard ne trompait pas, elle était amoureuse de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je n'étais pas la seule, tout le monde à part les deux intéressés s'en étaient rendus compte, et vu les regards moqueurs d'Emmett et d'Edward, Alice allait bientôt regretter de s'être moquée d'eux auparavant. Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil, nous allions avoir une discussion sérieuse avec notre lutin préféré et cela le plus tôt possible.

Nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner dans une bonne humeur générale, et les garçons glissant quelques pics à Alice, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de rougir, ce qui redoubla notre hilarité. Même Jasper riait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Le reste du temps Alice me jetait des regards pleins de sous entendus, ne laissant aucun doute quant au destin funeste qu'elle réservait à mon pyjama. Je détournais, les yeux évitant ainsi les éclairs que me lançait Alice, et par la même occasion, de me ridiculiser, en bavant devant cet Apollon roux en face de moi, Bon Dieu! Il était encore plus excitant le matin avec ses cheveux en bataille et son torse nu. Dès que nous étions dans la même pièce, mes hormones étaient en ébullition et il me fallait l'ignorer pour les atténuer, et c'est donc ce que je m'efforçais de faire, enfin du mieux que je le pouvais.

Dés que nous eûmes fini, Alice m'entraîna sous le regard de toute l'assemblée et me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita sans un mot dans son dressing, aussi grand que ma chambre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle en sortit un ensemble rouge sang avec un petit sourire diabolique.

_« Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces habits ?__  
_

_- Ton ensemble pour la journée. Les Volturis vont regretter leurs mauvais traitements. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis ta styliste personnelle et Rosalie ta coiffeuse attitrée. Et il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Nous allons te rendre fracassant!__  
_

_- Je ne cherche pas à être fracassante, Alice ! __Lui répondis-je légèrement exaspérée__  
_

_- Ah mais tu fais partie du clan Cullen maintenant, et il va falloir t'y faire. __Me dit-elle sur un ton sans appel__. Alors ce __corset a été fait main, il a des lanières qui se lacent dans le dos__ , je vais donc t'aider à le mettre. Je vais te demander de passer ce jean slim rouge avant, puis tu m'accompagneras dans ma salle de bain pour le maquillage. » __  
_

Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui je n'allais pas passer inaperçu!

Rosalie prit le temps de me faire de belles boucles descendant en cascade dans mon dos et Alice me maquilla de manière à faire ressortir mes yeux de biche. Le tout parachevé par des talons aiguilles dorés et un cache cœur de la même couleur.

Quand nous descendîmes les escaliers, je crus que les mâchoires des garçons allaient se décrocher. Je me sentais gênée, mais aussi heureuse, car j'avais eu peur de ne plus attirer le regard des hommes après ma mésaventure. J'avais le sentiment qu'une nouvelle Bella était née. Je ne me sentais peut être pas femme fatale, mais une femme tout de même. Cette épreuve aura eu le mérite de me faire grandir.

*****

Nous partîmes de la villa à deux voitures, les garçons dans celle d'Edward, et nous dans le superbe coupé BMW rouge de Rose. A notre arrivée, nous nous garâmes sur des emplacements voisins. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que nous ne passions pas inaperçu! Tous les visages étaient braqués sur nous. Je baissais le regard, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire dévisager. Curieusement, (Mais) malgré cette désagréable sensation, je me sentais bien et entière, la famille Cullen m'entourait, et nous discutions de choses et d'autres sans prêter attention aux regards. Seul Edward restait à distance, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.Ce n'étaient pas gênants, je me sentais plutôt flattée de son attention.

Soudainement, une tension m'envahit quand je vis l'Audi se garer au loin. Mon cœur cognait fort et un léger vertige me prit. Rosalie vint à mes côtés, suivit d'Alice afin de me soutenir. Les garçons regardaient attentivement les Volturi arriver. Les autres élèves observaient avec curiosité.Les regards de Volturi étaient dur et perçant, et faisant la navette entre moi et mes nouveaux amis. Ça me faisait froid dans le dos, j'avais l'impression d'être à leurs yeux qu'un vulgaire parasite à exterminer. Un affrontement silencieux s'en suivit, j'eus soudain l'impression d'être propulsé au beau milieu d'un mauvais Western spaghetti. Jane s'approcha de nous suivit par Félix. Demetri restait en retrait. Cela valait mieux pour lui, car je crois que je n'aurai répondu de rien si il lui été venu à l'esprit d'essayer de me parler.

_« Tiens maintenant la pute ambulante a trouvé la bande de parasites qui lui ressemble. Cracha Jane.__  
_

_- __Prends garde à tes paroles, Jane!__intervint Jasper.__  
_

_- Venant de toi Jasper,vu la façon dont ton père a fini, je ne m'étonne plus de rien!__ Rétorqua t-elle venimeuse.__  
_

_- Jasper ne fais pas attention aux mots de cette sorcière. __Le tempéra Edward, en pausant la main sur son épaule, pour prévenir un éventuel mouvement de Jasper.__  
_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Edward. __Dit-il les bras croisés sur son torse__. Mon père était innocent. Il faudrait plutôt rendre des comptes à ton oncle, c'est votre famille qui ressemble à une bande de cloportes.__  
_

_- Fais attention Hale, tes mots peuvent avoir des conséquences. __Dit-elle les yeux remplient de colère.__ Je pense que Bella voit de quoi nous parlons, elle aurait dû se méfier de ses faits et gestes. __Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers moi.__  
_

_- Elle aurait surtout mieux fait de nous rencontrer plus tôt, elle ne vous aurait pas fréquenté et elle s'en porterait beaucoup mieux. __La moucha Rosalie.__  
_

_- C'est vrai que traîner avec des enfants de meurtriers, c'est beaucoup mieux! __Rétorqua Jane, fière de son effet en voyant Jasper et Rosalie, furieux.__  
_

_- Calmez-vous Jasper et Rose. __S'interposa Edward.__ Elle ne veut que vous énerver, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.__  
_

_- Tu as raison Edward, c'est encore mieux d'être les enfants de lâches qui soutiennent un meurtrier!__ Répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres.__  
_

Là, c'était le mot de trop et se jetèrent sur Jane protégée instantanément par Félix. Je dus mettre toutes mes forces pour retenir Alice et Rose, cette dernière étant hors de contrôle. Quand Jane s'adressa à moi, son sourire était encore plus mesquin.

_« Franchement Bella tu es tombée bien bas.__  
_

_- Moi, je peux garder la tête haute alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une vermine puante. Une orgueilleuse, égoïste, sans cœur et je suis heureuse de ne plus être amie avec toi car vous ne m'avez apporté que peines. Je ne suis pas une femme soumise et sans cervelle comme toi !_

_Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.__  
_

_- Mais moi je n'ai jamais porté de bâtard!__  
_

C'en fût trop. Je me jetais sur elle, lui assenant des coups sur son minable visage. J'y mettais toute ma force, voulant lui faire ravaler ses paroles (et ses dents par la même occasion!) Je voulais la battre à mort, mais je n'en eus pas le temps, car la voix du principal rugit derrière nous.

_« Mais...qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? MISS SWAN ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!_ Je me figeai en pleine action._MR Volturi accompagnez votre cousine à l'infirmerie__**.**__**  
**__Cullen, Swan dans mon bureau, les autres, allez en cours. »  
_

Tous les Cullen et moi-même suivîmes le proviseur, en silence, les pieds traînants. J'étais dans une rage folle, j'allais lui faire regretter ses paroles à cette garce! Foi de Bella Swan ! Nous rentrâmes dans le spacieux et luxueux bureau de , tout l'argent permettant l'entretien et l'équipement de notre lycée, provenait de généreuses subventions de la famille Volturi. Le Proviseur n'allait sûrement pas s'en prendre à leur progéniture.

_« Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? Mademoiselle Swan, vous qui reveniez d'une absence inexpliquée, vous auriez dû vous faire toute petite et raser les murs pour ne pas vous faire remarquer mais au lieu de cela, vous prenez part à une bagarre!__  
_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais raser les murs puisque Madame Cullen vous a expliqué la cause de mon absence. Et Puis ce sont les Volturi qui sont venus à nous et qui nous ont provoqué. __Répondis je avec tout l'aplomb, dont j'étais capable.__  
_

_- C'est très petit Mademoiselle Swan d'accuser cette famille admirable. __Me dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, en resserrant ses petits yeux de fouine.__  
_

_- Et pourtant ce n'est que la vérité. __Intervint Jasper pour me venir en aide. Mr Barner détournant lentement ses yeux pour les poser sur Jasper, et le regardant comme si il regardait un insecte.__  
_

_- Monsieur Hale, je ne vous adressais pas encore la parole.__  
_

_- Pourtant nous avons tous été présents à cette dispute qui a dégénéré. __Renchérit Edward__  
_

_- N'aggravez pas votre cas monsieur Edward Cullen. Messieurs Volturi m'avaient prévenus de vos cas à tous…__  
_

_- Ah! Et parce que « Messieurs » Volturi vous ont prévenu, nous sommes plus à discriminer que leurs propres enfants?! __Demandais-je, complètement abasourdis.__  
_

_- Absolument Miss Cullen.__  
_

_- Ça ne se passera pas comme cela . __Dit Rose en se levant brusquement, en faisant tomber sa chaise.__  
_

_- Baissez le ton, voulez vous Miss Hale! __Dit sèchement Mr Barner. Et rassoyez-vous!__ Sachez que vous êtes renvoyés pour une durée d'une semaine de cet établissement, et si vous ne présentez pas d'excuses, à l'honorable famille Volturi, cette durée pourrait être prolongée. Sur ce, prenez vos affaires et veuillez quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Vous avez une heure. Je vais appeler vos parents de ce pas. »__  
_

Nous sortîmes tous ensemble, sans parler, nos visages trahissant notre colère contenue. Nous prîmes le chemin de la demeure des Cullen, elle était grande plutôt simple avec un grand parc sur l'arrière, avec des champs qui l'entouraient. Tout le cadre était romantique et de très bon goût. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ces détails durant mon séjour chez eux, ni hier d'ailleurs.

Je baissais la tête car j'avais peur de la réaction d'Esmée. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'avais un peu peur de la voir en colère. Rosalie et Alice étaient restées également silencieuses et ce qui n'aida pas à me détendre. Les garçons nous attendaient pour que nous affrontions la situation ensemble. Décidément, c'était mauvais signe. Mes jambes tremblaient avec force et je sentais des gouttes de sueur (devaient) perler sur mon front. Tout le monde me regardait avec inquiétude, à l'exception d'Emmett qui se retenait de rire, et d'Edward qui lui avait un air interrogateurmais j'avais tout de même l'impression d'avancer vers le Purgatoire.  
Esmé nous attendait à l'entrée, un air colérique sur son visage, ses yeux étaient noircis et ses narines étaient dilatées. Ce n'était pas beau de la voir, elle d'habitude si douce, là, elle était carrément effrayante! Dans cet état et j'avais encore plus peur.

_« Mes enfants, qui vous as foutu un abruti pareil en Proviseur ? Un lèche-botte de première à la solde des Volturi! Mais je pense avoir la solution et j'attends votre père pour vous en parler. Et Bella, ta mère est au courant, je l'ai appelé et elle m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs concernant ton éducation donc ne te fais pas de soucis. »_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci de me suivre cette semaine encore :D**

**Merci pour toutes vos review et aux filles de TF pour leur soutien ;-)…**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à mes correctrices Vinou et Lil'lo ainsi qu'aux filles que je voie le week-end prochain à Paris**

**Chapitre 8 : Travaux et relooking**

Esmée nous avait remonté le moral en nous soutenant face à « l'incident » du matin. Elle avait fait des recherches sur les lycées environnants et leur éducation, elle avait même pris des rendez-vous avec les Proviseurs pour ne pas tomber sur un autre « Monsieur Barner. » Cependant nous avions tout de même une sorte de punition, en attendant d'être accepté dans un autre établissement. Elle nous avait prévu un vrai planning. On devait se lever tôt et étudier toute la matinée afin de pas prendre trop de retard sur le programme, et puis l'après-midi on devait effectuer les travaux concernant ma maison.

De plus, la majorité de la famille Cullen et moi-même subissions quotidiennement la torture à la Alice. En effet, notre lutin, trop excitée, nous avait fait des compilations de ses chansons préférées de son enfance jusqu'à nos jours, ce qui nous mettait les nerfs en boule. Elle avait répertorié les chansons par thèmes, mais celui qui avait le plus de succès dans le changement de nos humeurs était celui dédié aux boys bands. Le premier jour, nous avions bien ri et chanté, et Emmett s'était déchainé sur la chorégraphie de « Partir un jour » des 2be3. Mais au bout de trois jours avec la répétition incessante de ces CD, la bonne humeur n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Moi, cela ne me dérangeait pas**. **Je m'endormais même le soir avec la chanson en tête « Elle rêvait », quelques fois même j'en pleurais. Elle exprimait tant de choses que je désirais, même après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Vous allez trouver cela puéril, mais moi ça me détendait, et face aux réactions que les autres auraient en me voyant dans ce triste état sur une mélodie démodée, je préférais m'en cacher. Il m'arrivait même de la siffler, heureusement que cela était passé jusqu'ici inaperçu aux oreilles des autres. Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler avec Alice afin de la convaincre de changer de compile. Mon lutin reconnu malheureusement l'air que je fredonnais, et s'est mise à chanter. Une drôle de réaction s'en suivit. Edward, Jasper et Emmett se jetèrent sur ma petite brune déchainée, la ligotèrent et la bâillonnèrent. Les CD furent mis sous haute surveillance dans la chambre immense de Rose. La solution était radicale mais efficace.

Enfin c'était sans compter sur le côté adorable de notre petit lutin. Elle arrivait à nous attendrir rien qu'en nous faisant sa bouille craquante. Les garçons restèrent insensibles, enfin à l'exception de Jasper. Quant à Rose et moi, nous dûmes prendre sur nous pour ne pas lui venir en aide.

Alors que nous étions à l'étage pour nous préparer à affronter une nouvelle journée harassante, nous avions laissé les Hale avec Alice, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Notre furie fut libérée, non pas par Rose, mais par Jasper vite attendrit par les moues suppliante d'Alice. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. J'étais dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis, quand je la vis dans le reflet du miroir son sourire espiègle. S'en était fini de moi !

_« Bellaaaa… je pense que tu dois me présenter des excuses, je me trompe ?__dit elle en plissant les yeux__  
_

_- Euh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?__répondis-je hésitante__  
_

_- Tu as sifflé cette chanson juste pour me faire attraper pas vrai. __M'accusa-t-elle.__  
_

_- Je ne suis pas aussi mesquine que tu le prétends et puis avec le temps, tu aurais dû remarquer mon faible talent pour la comédie. __Me défendis-je__  
_

_- Je croyais. __dit-elle tout d'un coup étonnée__  
_

_- Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste obsédée par cette mélodie et elle est en accord avec mon état d'esprit. __Avouai-je__  
_

_- Serais-tu en mal d'amour ? __Me demanda t-elle tendrement en arquant un sourcil__  
_

_- Vu la façon dont ma première et dernière histoire s'est terminée, je ne préfère pas me lancer à corps perdu dans une nouvelle relation, bien que quelques fois…__  
_

_- Quelques fois ?__  
_

_-Hé bien, ...je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie, et.... je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ces futilités…__  
_

_- Bellaaa, je suis là, et si je te pose la question c'est que ça ne m'embête pas, d'accord ? On est à ton écoute Rose, Maman et moi… Je pense que tu n'as pas dû être très écoutée depuis que tu es à Volterra, je me trompe ?__  
_

_- Pas vraiment... Disons que je me sens étrangement seule et vide. __Murmurai-je__  
_

_- Alors mon programme de la journée va te faire plaisir! __Bondit-elle.__ Maman est d'accord, elle m'a dit que nous l'avions bien mérité… Shopping !!! »__  
_

Je ne connaissais pas la famille Cullen, mais rien qu'en regardant Alice, bondir et taper de mains, mon estomac se serra et mes pieds criaient déjà de douleur. Quand elle vit mon expression, son sourire diabolique s'agrandit. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Bien sûr, elle ne me laissa pas le choix sur ma tenue, elle prit mon porte feuille en otage et m'imposa des chaussures de torture que je devais porter : des escarpins rouges de 11 cm de haut. Elle voulait vraiment ma mort !

Quand je descendis, je levai les yeux vers Rosalie qui me regardait avec consternation. Elle aussi allait déguster pour sa traîtrise! Les garçons, eux, nous regardaient avec de grands sourires, et étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé en se délectant de nous voir capturées par l'affreux petit lutin. Emmett se tenait les côtes tant il riait**.** Nous leur lançâmes un regard meurtrier à ces lâches, et Rose alla même jusqu'à s'avancer vers l'ours, qui prit peur, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « ouf », il reçut la plus belle claque de sa vie. Alice nous rejoignit et nous entraina à l'extérieur sous le regard hilare d'Edward et de Jasper, alors que le troisième était encore sous le choc de sa correction. Alors que nous nous installions dans la voiture, notre bourreau retourna à dans la villa, avant de revenir avec un sourire satisfait.

_« S'ils pensaient __pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça__, ils se sont mis le doigt dans l'œil…__  
_

_- Qu'as-tu prévus pour eux ?__Demandai-je piquée par la curiosité.__  
_

_- Une séance chez le coiffeur sans oublier un passage chez l'esthéticienne et à l'institut. __Annonça t-elle toute fière__.__  
_

_- L'esthéticienne ? __Questionnai-je, ne comprenant pas bien ce que les garçons pouvaient bien faire à l'esthéticienne.__  
_

_- Oui. Emmett a perdu un pari il y a peu, et on avait gagé une séance d'épilation totale à la cire, et bien évidemment il a perdu, mais il ne va pas y aller seul… J'ai pris rendez-vous aussi pour les deux autres. __Pouffa t-elle__  
_

_- Et l'institut ? »_, Ajouta Rosalie non sans s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête des garçons.

_- L'institut c'est pour remédier à la douleur de l'épilation, ça comportera manucure, pédicure et massage. Il faut bien pour ces fillettes! Quant à nous, nous allons subir le même traitement en plus de la séance Shopping ! __S'exclama t-elle, comme si elle venait de bénéficier de solde à vie chez Channel!__  
_

J'allais définitivement haïr cette journée! Et je n'étais pas la seule, vu la tête d'enterrement qu'affichait Rose. Elle avait beau aimer le shopping et les instituts, elle appréhendait elle aussi la séance chez l'esthéticienne. Le trajet menant au centre de Volterra ne m'avait jamais parut aussi court et quand vînt le moment fatidique de m'extraire de la voiture, mes deux « amies » se jetèrent sur moi et me traînèrent jusqu'aux premiers magasins. Nous fîmes le tour des petites boutiques, et par bonheur Alice ne trouva rien qui lui convenait et décida de tout acheter sur Internet. Elle nous fît alors entrer dans l'antre de l'enfer. Une charmante femme nous attendait et nous aida à nous installer. Comme j'étais la plus récalcitrante, mon petit lutin de malheur me fît passer la première.

_- Veuillez vous déshabiller complètement et vous installer mademoiselle. Quand nous en serons au maillot, vous replierez vos genoux et les écarterez. Ne vous crispez pas sinon ça sera plus douloureux. __Me conseilla l'employée que me parût tout d'un coup beaucoup moi charmante.__  
_

Elle n'aurait jamais dû me dire une chose pareille, car je me tendais de plus en plus. Quand elle mit la première bande sur ma jambe, je fus d'abord submergée par la chaleur de la cire, et au moment où je commençais à me détendre, elle m'arracha brusquement la bandelette. Je dû étouffer un cri et m'agrippa à la table, alors que je sentais des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher des lambeaux de peau. J'appréhendais tellement que lorsqu'elle me l'enleva j'eue l'impression qu'on m'arrachait des lambeaux de peau. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'était la douleur en fait, je soupçonnais mon système sensitif de s'être fait la malle! J'essayais de me vider l'esprit en attendant la fin de la séance. Je n'avais jamais utilisé de cire, m'étant toujours contentée d'utiliser un simple rasoir électrique, ce qui était complètement indolore et beaucoup plus rapide. Alors que je pensais avoir vécu l'expérience la plus douloureuse de ma vie, l'esthéticienne sembla prendre un malin plaisir à me prouver le contraire, quand vînt le moment de m'épiler le maillot, la vache ! Elle voulait m'arracher quoi cette mégère, mes poils, ou ma peau ?! Quand je sortis enfin de la cabine d'épilation, je me retrouvais face aux filles, elles pouffèrent. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, rouge, en sueur, collante, et en plus je marchais comme Lucky Luke! C'était maintenant au tour de Rose, et elle pâlit quand la sorcière l'appela. Alice me regardait avec satisfaction alors que je m'asseyais douloureusement à ses côtés.

_« Alors Bella, on se sent plus femme ? __Se moqua t-elle__  
_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi se faire arracher la peau à vif me rendrait plus femme!__  
_

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable Bella, la cire est le meilleur instrument contre la pilosité. __Affirma t-elle__ Tu utilisais quoi jusque là ?__  
_

_- Le rasoir.__  
_

_- Quelle horreur ! __S'indigna t-elle.__ A partir de maintenant ça sera à la cire. J'y crois pas ! __Marmonna t-elle__. Au rasoir! Les poils sont encore pires après chaque passage !__  
_

_- Quoi que je dise pour ma défense, ça sera vain!__  
_

_- Absolument. Bon après mon passage, on va direct à l'institut, le coiffeur est dans le même bâtiment puis après on pourra rentrer à la maison. On devrait croiser les garçons chez le coiffeur. »__  
_

Rosalie sortit à ce moment précis et Alice partit à sa séance. La belle blonde me regardait avec appréhension. Je me demandais bien pourquoi et comme pour répondre à ma question muette elle me parla.

_« Bella, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien dormir dans ma chambre ce soir, j'aimerai avoir une discussion avec toi.__  
_

_- Bien sûr Rose, ____quelque chose ne va pas?____  
_

_- C'est une longue histoire et je ne voudrais pas que tu nous juges mon frère et moi, ni même les Cullen.__  
_

_- Je ne me permettrais jamais de vous juger. »__  
_

Elle me regarda sans rien dire et esquissa un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis pour la mettre plus en confiance. De quoi allait-elle me parler pour que son assurance baisse à ce point ? Cela me turlupina tout au long de la séance du gremlin. Ce fut de courte durée, elle nous prit la main et nous emmena à l'institut.

La séance à l'institut fut bien plus agréable, on nous massa, chouchouta à l'aide d'huiles essentielles et de sels marins. Je me sentais revivre, reprenant contact petit à petit avec mon corps. Les brûlures de cire n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir et mon esprit vagabondait loin de mon enveloppe charnelle. Cependant diverses interrogations venaient ternir mon semblant de paix : combien allait me coûter cette journée d'enfer ? Avais-je assez d'argent ?... Mais la question qui me perturbait le plus était le sujet de conversation de ce soir, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre aussi mal à l'aise la belle Rosalie ?  
Nous eûmes bientôt fini, il ne nous restait plus que la case coiffeur. Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon adjacent, le spectacle que nous vîmes nous fit beaucoup rire. Edward et Jasper bataillaient contre les coiffeuses munies de tondeuses, Emmett lui-même rigolait du spectacle. Alice eut la bonne idée d'intervenir et leur demanda de se montrer raisonnables.

_« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Alice. __Ronchonna Edward__  
_

_- Tu sais que ma vengeance sera bien pire Edward alors reste tranquille et laisses toi couper quelques millimètres de tes cheveux pour les rendre plus disciplinés. __  
_

_- Tu sais que plus tu te vengeras, plus on viendra te provoquer à nous cinq. __La menaça t-il__  
_

_- Je pense que vous ne direz plus la même chose après être passé sur la table de l'esthéticienne. __Lui assura t-elle.__  
_

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, mon fou rire me gagna quand je vis la tête des trois garçons. La plus hilarante était celle d'Emmett, à cet instant il ne devait plus se souvenir de son pari, d'ailleurs quel en était le sujet ? Edward avait perdu sa répartie et l'expression de Jasper était à ne pas manquer. Il était comme un jeune garçon pris sur le fait, il était tétanisé. Les coiffeuses en profitèrent pour leur couper la longueur que demandait le lutin maléfique. Pourtant celle qui s'occupait de mon bel Adonis avait beau couper, les cheveux restaient toujours indisciplinés. Cependant, il reprit vite contenance en voyant ses mèches tombées au sol et arrêta vite la coiffeuse. Mmh, la longueur qui lui restait était parfaite! J'eus l'envie soudaine d'y glisser mes doigts, m'imaginant m'y agripper pendant qu'il me ferait l'amour... _Bella reprends toi! Bon Dieu, une bonne gifle te ferait du bien !_

Nous passâmes aux bacs, puis entre les mains, ou plutôt les ciseaux de ces artistes, comme les appelle Alice. Les garçons partirent complètement abattus pour leur épilation. J'avais hâte de les voir de retour pour les taquiner leur séance de torture et, apparemment, vu l'air amusé des filles, je n'étais pas la seule. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, seul le bruit des ciseaux résonnait, et ça m'effrayai un peu car, j'aimais ma longueur et je ne voulais pas qu'on y touche. Malgré tout, je sortis satisfaite avec un beau dégradé. Alice avait demandé, à mon grand soulagement, à ce que l'on garde ma longueur.

A notre sortie, nous rentrâmes directement à la villa. A notre arrivée, les garçons sortaient de la Jeep d'Emmett. Ils affichaient une tête d'enterrement et, Rose et Alice passèrent à l'attaque.

_« Alors les garçons c'était comment ? __Dirent-elles sans cacher leur amusement__  
_

_- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sorcière.__Marmonna Jasper, les mains dans les poches et la tête enfoncée dans les épaules__  
_

_- Du calme Jasper, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Emmett pour avoir perdu son pari! __Rétorqua Alice.__  
_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire subir la même chose surtout après l'épreuve du coiffeur! __Bougonna Edward.__  
_

_- Edward ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu vénères tes cheveux à ce point! __S'emporta t-elle__  
_

_- Je ne suis pas le seul, Jasper aimait aussi sa coupe. __Se justifia t-il__  
_

_- Si cela peut vous rassurer Bella a été toute aussi réticente que vous. __Se moqua t-elle.__  
_

_- Hey! tu me laisses tranquille, tu m'as pas donné le choix ma vieille. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils t'ont attachée, bâillonnée et qu'ils ont confisqué tes CD, et je suis d'accord avec eux sur le fait que l'épilation n'était pas une bonne idée! __Me défendis-je__  
_

_-Oui bah heureusement que la mégère nous a simplement fait peur avec sa cire. Nous avoua Jasper. Par contre, Emmett a été obligé d'y passer, et on a dû aider à le maintenir! »__  
_

Nous rîmes tous devant la tête d'Emmett sous les révélations de Jasper,et un fou rire général retentit et dura jusqu'à la fin du repas, composé de pizza maison. Quand vint le moment de se préparer pour nous coucher, je pris ma douche, mis mon pyjama et parcourus le chemin me menant à la chambre de Rose avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-elle me révéler, pour qu'elle paraisse si angoisser par ma réaction?  
Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte.

_« Entre Bella. »_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Juste un petit clic pour le fun et pour mon petit plaisir… n'aillez pas peur…**

**Enormes bisous et à la semaine prochaine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre avec comme sujet les révélations tant attendu du secret de la haine réciproque Cullen-Volturi :D… J'espère qu'il va plaire… On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 9 : Vérité…**

J'ouvris la porte la boule au ventre. Rose me regardait, vraisemblablement gênée, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me raconter pouvait réellement changer ma vision des choses. Et si c'était vrai ? Quelle réaction est-ce que je devrais avoir ? Elle me montra la place à ses côtés.

Plus j'avançais, plus la tension augmentait. Je m'assis sur son lit. Elle n'osait plus me regarder maintenant, et j'angoissais encore plus.

_- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à angoisser Bella. Nous sommes les seuls avec mon frère à devoir se sentir mal dans cette histoire… Je vais te raconter pourquoi il existe une haine entre les Volturi et nous… _

Mon souffle en était coupé, j'allais enfin connaître la raison de toute cette haine et cette colère. J'avais hâte de savoir mais j'avais peur de ce qui allait en découler. Rosalie prit une forte inspiration pour se donner du courage, et pour lui montrer mon soutien, je lui pris la main en la serrant légèrement. Elle m'offrit un léger sourire mais son regard était déjà loin.

_« Ça s'est passé il y a de cela quelques années. Jasper et moi vivions avec nos parents, nous étions les voisins des Cullen. Nous avons partagé toute notre enfance avec eux, ici à Volterra. Et c'est après cette histoire que nous avons décidé de déménager… Mon père était un grand avocat, et travaillait dans le même cabinet que Caïus. Bien sûr les Volturi, les Cullen et ma famille se fréquentaient régulièrement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Edward était même le meilleur ami de Demetri. _

Ma stupeur dû se voir sur mon visage, car Rosalie me jeta un œil, et me sourit tristement.

_- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être surpris. Cependant cette amitié n'était pas aussi puissante pour l'un que pour l'autre, car Edward se sentait plus proche de Jasper. Du coup, Demetri était toujours en compétition contre Jasper! Mon père était un des avocats le plus respecté de la région, et il parlait de passer le concours de procureur, cependant Caïus avait la même ambition que lui. Malheureusement pour lui, mon père arriva à la première place…_

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de malheureux à réussir…_M'étonnais-je

_- Bella, laisses-moi te raconter toute l'histoire, et tu comprendras de quoi je parle… C'est assez dur de te dire tout ça, mais c'est à cause de nous si tu as vécu un enfer. Pourrais-tu ne pas m'interrompre ?_

_- Bien sûr, excuse-moi._

_- Malheureusement donc, mon père avait eu la première place du concours et ainsi avait obtenu la promotion que Caïus visait. Je te laisse imaginer quelle a été sa réaction... » _

Même si j'avais passé peu de temps à côtoyer le père de Demetri, je savais que cette promotion n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Il devait sûrement être jaloux que le poste lui passe sous le nez et j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas dû laisser faire les choses. Devant mon silence, Rose comprit que je commençais déjà à faire des liens. Elle poursuivit :

« -_ Il n'était arrivé que second et il désirait tant ce poste, qu'il nourrit aussitôt un sentiment de jalousie à l'encontre de mon père .Un froid s'installa peu à peu entre nos familles. Les Cullen ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et quand ils eurent compris, c'était déjà trop tard. Les disputes se sont accumulées, et se répercutèrent progressivement sur Edward, Alice et Emmett. Les Volturi ne comprenant pas pourquoi des enfants comme eux trainaient avec, je cite: « la racaille ». Mon père quand à lui, avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de menaces, au début de son mandat, sans jamais pouvoir réellement identifier l'expéditeur. On pense aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait d'hommes de main de Caïus, mais jamais aucune preuve n'a permis de l'incriminer.»_

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de la belle blonde. Je lui serrais la main plus fort pour l'encourager dans son récit douloureux, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait arrêter si elle le désirait. La voir souffrir à l'évocation de son histoire, me déchirait le cœur, mais elle refusa de s'arrêter car elle souhaitait que je connaisse la vérité.

**« **_Tu fais parti des notre, je te considère comme notre amie, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu te sentes exclu. Nous ne sommes pas comme les Volturi, nous t'aimons, te respectons et te faisons confiance. Cette histoire je veux que tu en connaisses les tenants et les aboutissants_**. » **

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer silencieusement, tant l'émotion me nouait la gorge

Elle reprit:

_« Nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien du clan Volturi, mais je ne désespère pas de la trouver. _

_Tous les soirs, mon père rentrait très tard et nous ne le voyions presque plus. Il voulait faire ses preuves dans sa nouvelle fonction, et travaillait dur sur une affaire qui lui tenait à cœur. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment le nom,... je crois que c'était « le mystère du dragon rouge ». C'était une histoire de drogue couplée à un trafic d'humains, la destination de ces marchandises était l'Europe alors que leurs provenances étaient l'Afrique noir et le Moyen Orient. Mon père était sur une piste, et je pense qu'il était tout proche de trouver les coupables. Pendant ce temps, les comportements des Volturi étaient de plus en plus hostiles envers ma famille. Les Cullen ont essayé de comprendre les raisons d'une hostilité aussi virulente et je pense que c'est à ce moment là que l'entente entre les familles cousines a été mise à mal… »_

je voyais que la douleur de Rose l'oppressait, mais je ne pouvais rien pour l'apaiser. Elle commença à pleurer en silence, alors que sa respiration devenait difficile et saccadée. Je me suis contentée d'attendre en faisant de petits cercle avec mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce geste la calme, mais en tous cas, moi ça me détendait. Elle reprit peu à peu sa respiration. J'étais persuadée que cette confession lui permettrait d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments enfouis alors je l'ai laissé continuer, en silence.

_« Carlisle et Esmé ont toujours été proches de nous...tellement adorables. Quand mes parents s'absentaien__t__, ils nous accueillaient chez eux. Ils ont toujours été comme une seconde famille, comme des parents de substitution, ...d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Alors que mon père devenait de moins en moins présent, ma mère sombrait dans la dépression. Carlisle a dû lui prescrire des antidépresseurs car elle ne dormait plus, maigrissait à vu d'œil, et pleurait sans cesse. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour sa santé allait encore plus se dégrader ? _

_Mon père, toujours plongé dans son affaire, devait faire face à de plus en plus de pression, et présentait qu'un piège était en train de se refermer lentement autour de lui, mais il n'en parla malheureusement à personne, espérant réussir à s'en sortir seul... Ce ne fut pas le cas…_

_- Rose, si c'est trop difficile tu peux encore t'arrêter…_Intervins-je, alors que maintenant elle sanglotait

_- Non. Ça me fait du bien de t'en parler et tu dois connaitre la vérité, bien qu'elle ne soit pas agréable à entendre … _

_« Un soir où mon père était, une fois de plus rentré tard, Carlisle vint le voir pour lui parler de l'état de santé de ma mère. Leur discussion dura des heures. Quand ils sortirent du bureau de mon père, je compris que ce dernier c'était confié sur ce qui le préoccupait auprès de Carlisle. Celui ci est apparu livide, et arborait la même tête que mon père affichait depuis des semaines. A l'époque, j'avais une sensation étrange qui ne me quittait pas, comme un mauvais pré-sentiment sur ce que nous cachait notre père, mais j'étais loin de me douter de l'ampleur de cette affaire, et surtout les conséquences qu'elle aurait sur nos vies. La semaine suivante, un policier débarqua à la maison. Il enquêtait sur un meurtre qui avait eu lieu non loin du palais de justice. Nous lui avons demandé pourquoi il venait nous interroger, mais il resta évasif... Ce n'est que plus tard que nous apprîmes que la police avait retrouvé des empreintes de pieds correspondant à celles de mon père,et que l'arme du crime était le revolver que celui-ci venait de s'acheter pour nous protéger. Depuis qu'il avait fait certaines découvertes, il craignait pour notre sécurité. La victime était un témoin dans l'affaire « le mystère du dragon rouge » et tous les indices accusaient mon père. Il fut destitué de son poste. Les journaux avaient révélé l'affaire au grand jour et la police ne lui accordait pas le bénéfice du doute. _

_Il avait un très bon avocat, mais il fut impuissant face au nouveau procureur qui avait en charge cette affaire, ...Caïus ! Peu après la destitution de mon père, ce dernier avait eu la promotion qu'il désirait, et pour montrer qu'il en était digne, il a préparé un plaidoyer tel, que l'avocat de la défense ne put rien y faire. Mon père fut reconnu coupable et condamné à perpétuité pour meurtre avec préméditation._

_Les Cullen nous hébergeaient déjà chez eux car ma mère passait son temps au tribunal pour soutenir son mari. Carlisle l'accompagnait parfois, mais personne ne désirait nous emmener. A l'époque l'excuse qu'on nous servait à mon frère et moi était que ça allait nous perturber et que nous étions trop jeunes. Sur le coup, je dois avouer que ça nous rendait furieux que l'on soit mis à l'écart comme ça, mais avec le recul, je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais assez remercier d'avoir protégé notre enfance et de nous avoir soutenus… »_

J'assimilais peu à peu les révélations de Rosalie, et une colère lancinante s'immisçait en moi. Je sentais que les Volturi étaient coupables dans l'histoire, sinon comment le père de Rosalie aurait été suspecté? Les preuves étaient trop énormes pour un homme aussi intelligent que le père de Rose. La police ne devait pas avoir enquêté, ou à peine réfléchi, elle en avait tiré la seule conclusion qui serait venue à l'idée à un enfant de 5 ans! Je savais, pour l'avoir croisé chez eux que le chef de la police était un grand ami des Volturi. Y avait-il eu manipulation et de l'argent mis sous la table ? Rien n'en était moins sûr… De plus, tout le personnel de cette famille avait des origines africaines. Et si les trois plus grands dignitaires de la ville étaient impliqués dans l'affaire sur laquelle le père de Rose travaillait, cela apportait d'un coup une nouvelle dimension à cette histoire ! Comment avais-je pu vivre dans un mensonge pareil, entourée par des gens comme ça ? Je m'écœurais d'avoir été aussi naïve… Tout d'abord, j'avais vécu qu'un amour à sens unique, puis je n'avais été qu'un pantin entre les mains de Dem et de Jane qu'une poupée qui devait obéir et être l'objet sexuel de Dem. De plus, ont m'avait empêché de côtoyer la seule famille honnête et intègre de la région, les seules personnes capable de m'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur leur vraie nature, et j'avais docilement obéie!

_« Ma mère ne supporta pas la séparation, ni le fait que ses enfants portent comme elle un nom devenu synonyme « d'assassin ». Elle croyait en la justice...plus qu'en la parole de mon père... Le soir, après que le verdict soit tombé, elle accompagna ses médicaments avec du whisky ...ça lui fût fatal.__ Le lendemain, on l'a retrouvé sans vie, dans le salon. Les Cullen, après ça, décidèrent__en commun accord avec notre père, de nous prendre définitivement chez eux._

_A l'époque, nous pleurions matin et soir. Edward, Emmett et Alice étaient autant touchés que nous. Nous n'allions plus à l'école et nous prîmes alors des cours par correspondance. Esmée nous appuya dans cette décision car le regard des autres était terriblement dur à supporter pour les gosses qu'on était…»_

Rosalie prie une profonde respiration, enfin libérée de toutes ses révélations.

_« Bella, j'espère que tu ne nous prends pas pour des lâches car nous ne le sommes pas…_dit-elle en regardant ses mains posaient sur ses genoux.

_- Bien sûr que non, ce que vous avez vécu est au-delà de ce qu'un enfant peut supporter et je le comprends tout à fait. Ce qui me désole c'est que l'on ne m'ait jamais rien dit sur vous, sinon que vous étiez dangereux et malsains. _Je baissais moi aussi les yeux._ Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant… Je me sens minable. _Murmurais-je.

_- Tu ne le devrais pas, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. _M'assura t-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux_._

_- Bien sûr que si._ Affirmais-je_. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi cette haine existait entre vous, et je me suis laissée manipulée … Je sais que je n'avais aucun mot à dire là-dessus, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé faire de toute manière. Je me sens naïve de les avoir suivis et d'avoir aimé l'un d'entre eux…_Marmonnais-je

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, les seuls responsables sont mon père et les Volturi._

_- Je pense que ton père n'a rien à voir là-dedans et je pense que tout est lié aux Volturis._

_- Tu parles comme les Cullen et Jasper. _Sourit-elle_._

- _oh, mais ça, c'est parce que je suis une fille très perspicace! _Lui dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle s'amusa de ma remarque._ -De plus, je n'ai aucun doute concernant leur implication dans cette affaire. _Elle redressa sa tête pour ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

_- Tu sais que tes accusations sont graves._Elle fixa de nouveau son attention sur ses mains, puis murmura :_- Edward pense la même chose, mais Carlisle a encore des doutes là-dessus…_

_- Qu'est devenu ton père ? Tu parles au passé comme si tu l'avais raillé de ta vie ou comme s'il était…_  
je laissai la fin de ma phrase en suspend frappée par la réalité au fur et à mesure que j'avais prononcé ces mots.

_- Mort ? _Finit-elle à ma place_.__ Il n'a pas tenu longtemps en prison, il avait peur que nous réagissions de la même façon que ma mère… Le croire coupable… __Il n'a pas supporté l'idée de nous avoir perdus, déçu. Il a préférer en finir...il a été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule. Si seulement il avait su..._murmura-elle pour elle même._ Il nous avait laissé une lettre d'adieu, sa dernière lettre d'amour, où il nous a expliqué pourquoi un tel geste. _Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses pensées. Je me suis contentée d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à reprendre son récit._ Pour moi, il restera à jamais cet homme unique et courageux, qui a continué à se battre pour la justice malgré __les risques qu'il encourait. Quant __à ma mère,... elle m'a beaucoup déçu. Elle n'a jamais été très affectueuse, contrairement à mon père, et le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il ait fait une chose aussi terrible sachant __quel homme intègre il a toujours été, ça me rend furieuse. J'ai toujours considéré Esmée comme ma propre mère, et d'autant plus aujourd'hui... __Je préfère oublier ma mère biologique. Jasper essaie de me convaincre qu'elle avait un bon fond, mais je sais que lui aussi ne ressent que de l'amertume pour elle…_murmura t-elle avec un sourire sans joie

_- Je suis vraiment désolée Rose, si seulement j'avais su…_

_- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire à part avoir encore plus de pression de leur part. _Me coupa t-elle, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui émiettaient un pauvre mouchoir en papier. Puis elle fronça les sourcil en affichant un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre_. __Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu faire pour…_dit-elle presque dégoutée à l'idée de finir sa phrase.

_- Quoi ? Coucher avec Demetri ? Traîner avec eux ?_

_- Oui…_souffla t-elle.

Je pris un instant pour y réfléchir, car je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question.

_- Ben, ...je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Et puis plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que c'était le simple fait de me sentir en sécurité. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai aimé Demetri… »_

Un silence s'ensuivit, il n'était ni gênant, ni lourd. Nous restions toutes deux plongées dans nos pensées. Moi, je digérais encore le contenu de l'histoire implacable de Rose. Quant à elle,... je ne préférai pas savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle devait sans doute se replonger dans ses moments douloureux. Elle reprit tout de même contenance.

_« Je vais chercher Alice, je lui avais demandé de me laisser un peu de temps seule avec toi. Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai dû batailler. J'ai même dû demander à mon frère d'intervenir…_

_- Rose, est-ce que tu as la même impression que moi concernant Alice quand elle est avec Jasper ?_

_- Je crois bien que oui. _Rigola t-elle._ Et vu le peu de résistance __dont elle a fait preuve__ quand je l'ai appelé, ça ne peux que confirmer nos soupçons… Tu veux qu'on la cuisine ? _Sautilla t-elle.

_- Après la journée qu'elle nous a fait passer, je ne peux que dire oui. _Répondis-je tout aussi excitée que Rose.

Elle sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Notre lutin n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette confrontation. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec Alice à son bras et des pots de glace dans l'autre.

_« Une soirée entre filles ne se fait jamais sans glace ni ragots, n'est-ce pas Alice ? _Dit Rosalie en toute innocence.

_- Tout à fait. »_, Répondit-elle avec engouement.

Si seulement elle savait dans quel guet-apen elle était tombée. Nous allions tout faire avec Rose pour la faire cracher des infos sur ses sentiments envers Jasper.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que j'étais moi aussi prise au piège...

**Et ainsi se termine ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… je vous remercie pour les mise en alerte et je vous demande comme seul salaire, une petite review… laissez-vous tenter et appuyez sur le petit bouton vert…**

**Enormes bisous et à la semaine prochaine…**

**Ps : je fais une petite pub pour leausy qui écrit une fic merveilleuse, tout comme nathy, sadivamp, les traductions de Magicvanille et la fic de ma beta Lil'l0… tous les liens pour ces fics sont sur mon profil…**

**Ps bis : merci à ma laura et à ma vinou qui m'ont corrigée, merci à vous les filles, je vous aime fort**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, et oui me voilà avec un peu de retard… rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas…**

**Je remercie ma vinou qui a pris de son temps précieux pour me corriger et pas qu'un peu, donc merci vinou !!!**

**Je dédie suite à mon week-end merveilleux à Paris ce chapitre à mes vilaines et plus particulièrement aux parisiennes (Nathy, Laura et Samarcande) mais je n'oublie pas ni Sandra, ni Sophie, ni Lili, ni Sabi, ni Sab, ni Angie et Marie. Gros bisous à vous toutes, je vous aime fort fort fort. **

**Chapitre 10 : Ragots et Nouvel Établissement**

Alice entra dans la chambre accompagnée de Rose et de pots de glace. Elle semblait plus survoltée qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui me surprit, car je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. Elle me sauta dessus en me disant qu'elle était toute excitée que je sache enfin la vérité, et quelle était heureuse que je les comprenne, et les soutienne. Elle avait eu peur que je leur en veuille de m'avoir caché la vérité quand on s'est connu, et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Comment aurai-je pus leur en vouloir? A l'époque – j'avais l'impression que des années c'étaient écoulées, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours -on ne s'était pratiquement pas parlé, vu qu'on me l'avait interdit! Quand j'y pense, quelle idiote j'ai pu être! J'avais perdu un temps précieux en leur compagnie, et maintenant que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur leur vrai nature, ils me dégoutaient! Je frissonnais rien qu'en pensant aux sales pattes de Démétri sur moi! Beurk!

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, elles éclatèrent de rire, me faisant redescendre sur Terre. Elles avaient compris à quoi je pensais rien qu'en voyant la grimace que je faisais.

_« Dire que tu as couché avec Demetri… Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu as fait! Beurk! _Dit Alice en faisant mine de se faire vomir._  
_

_- Bah, tu sais si tu veux je peux tout t'expliquer._ Dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux._  
_

_- Euh, non merci, j'ai bien assez des cours de biologie sur la reproduction humaine, je ne veux pas avoir des images atroces toute la nuit…_Frissonna t-elle._  
_

_- Alice? Je me demandais quelques chose … tout à l'heure, j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais troublée...__  
_

_- Ah bon, Quand ? », _Rougit-elle.

Cela nous mit encore plus la puce à l'oreille avec Rosalie et nous nous sourîmes. Je laissais la belle blonde poursuivre son investigation.

_« Vu ta dernière réaction, ça confirme la théorie qu'on a avec Bella. Mon frère ne te laisse pas indifférente n'est-ce pas ?__  
_

_- Non… enfin oui… je sais plus trop… c'est compliqué. A chaque fois que je le croise j'ai mon cœur qui palpite, dès que je dors ou que je ferme mes yeux, je ne vois que lui…_Avoua t-elle._  
_

_- Bref, tu es amoureuse…_Sourit Rosalie en arquant un sourcil, défiant Alice de nier._  
_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon et j'ai un peu peur. En plus, je sais qu'il est sorti avec Maria, et qu'il en était très amoureux... J'ai peur qu'il me voit plus comme une sœur, qu'autre chose..._Souffla t-elle._.__  
_

_- Si tu veux, on mène l'enquête, Rose et moi. Je ne pense pas __qu'on mette trop de temps à découvrir les réelles sentiments de Jasper Hales! _Dis-je en me positionnant dos à dos avec Rose, façon Drôles de dames._ Tu en penses quoi toi Rose ? _Lui demandai-je en la regardant par dessus mon épaule._  
_

_- Pareillement. _Acquiesça t-elle. _Sois tranquille Lili, on mène l'enquête…_On se tapa dans la main pour sceller notre pacte._  
_

_- Et vous les filles vous ne craquez sur aucun homme en particulier? _Demanda t-elle soudain soupçonneuse. Ça ne présageait rien de bon..._  
_

_- Euh non… Pourquoi ? »_, Dîmes nous en cœur, très gênées.

_- Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose! Dites-moi qui sont les veinards? _Dit-elle en sautillant sur le lit._  
_

_- Et si on parlait de notre rentrée de demain plutôt, tu n'as pas d'idées pour nos tenues ? _Demanda Rose._  
_

Je remerciais silencieusement Rosalie d'avoir lancé Alice sur ce sujet sinon nous n'aurions pas pu tenir longtemps. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement raconter mon obsession quasi permanente pour Edward. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Rose semblait aussi gênée que moi par le sujet, et même si j'étais ravie de la diversion, je mourais d'envie de connaitre l'identité de son prince charmant. Et si c'était Edward ?!!! Je n'avais aucune chance face à la déesse qu'était Rosalie. Ma bonne humeur fut quelque peu touchée et je participais de manière minimaliste à notre soirée. Les filles durent s'en rendre compte et mirent cela sur le compte des révélations. Nous ne nous couchâmes pas très tard car le petit lutin voulait que l'on prenne soin de « son matériel de base » afin que demain nous soyons «　fracassantes　» comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

Je ne fus pas longue à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Au départ tout me semblait noir jusqu'à ce que je sente une étreinte tout autour de moi. Un antre chaud, des bras musclés autour de ma taille, une odeur sucrée et si masculine à la fois. C'était subtil et très bon. Des lèvres chatouillaient mon oreille, une respiration dans mes cheveux puis le long de ma nuque pour s'attarder à l'arrière de mon oreille. J'en frissonnais de bien être, une humidité se fit plus présente sur ma féminité. Je me tournais pour faire face à cet homme et quel ne fut pas mon ravissement quand je fis face à mon Apollon. Ses yeux verts me scrutaient pendant qu'un léger sourire en coin se formait sur son si beau visage. Mon cœur eut un raté. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mes bras puis longèrent mes côtes pour prendre l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt qu'il passa bien assez vite au dessus de ma tête. Elles se mirent à parcourir ma poitrine puis à pincer mes pointes durcies par le désir. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement que j'avais essayé de cacher. Cela le fit sourire encore plus et il prit mes seins en coupe et commença à les soigner en les pinçant, les léchant, et les mordillant. Mes soupirs se firent plus sonores pour devenir de petits cris. Je répétais inlassablement son prénom et il m'incita à continuer car il pressa sa virilité bien dressée contre ma jambe. Il aimait m'entendre, il aimait quand je prononçais son prénom dans mes soupirs, dans mes cris. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon visage, telle une plume il parcourait toute sa surface sans jamais passer sur mes lèvres. Cela me frustra, et lui fit savoir en poussant un grognement, qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il passa son visage dans mon cou puis sur ma clavicule pour longer mon ventre et s'attardait sur mes cuisses. Il les écarta quelque peu puis se mit à longer mon intimité encore plus humide à chaque instant. Son nez effleura mon bouton et je me mis à gémir son prénom. Ses mains parcoururent mes cuisses puis prirent mon short et me l'enlevèrent. Il plongea alors ses doigts le long de ma fente et les ressorti pour se délecter de mon fluide. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique. Un bruit lointain se fit entendre et me rappela, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de mon ange qui s'apprêtait à me faire vivre un rêve. Le bruit se fit insistant et me sortit des derniers limbes de mon sommeil.

J'entendis quelqu'un taper sur ce maudit réveil. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être frustrée de sortir de mon rêve. Alice sortit de sous sa couette et nous intima de faire pareil car nous allions avoir du travail pour être prêtes à temps avant d'aller au lycée. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle puis ajouta :

_« As-tu bien dormi Bella ?_demanda t-elle un sourire malicieux_  
_

_- Oui, toi aussi ?__  
_

_-Très bien, merci, mais t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil a été bien plus satisfaisant.__  
_

_- Ah oui… et qu'est je dis de si intéressant ? _Dis-je feintant l'innocence

_- Oh rien,… à part que tu as répondu à ma question d'hier concernant ton prince charmant. _Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil tout en jaugeant ma réaction_. Il faut que je remercie ton subconscient d'ailleurs… __  
_

Je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil mais je n'avais pas pensé que ce que je puisse raconter soit compréhensible, ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était plus des grognements qu'autre chose et aujourd'hui je découvrais que je pouvais me trahir toute seule ! Non, mais quel handicap ! Surtout quand on se retrouve à exposer ses pensées secrète à Alice !

Mon Dieu !

Rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'ai pu lui révéler, je me mis à rougir.

Rosalie émergea elle aussi et avait le même sourire qu'Alice, elles se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi.

Là, je su que s'en était fini, elles allaient me faire parler…coûte que coûte.

J'étais prise au piège.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre pour tenter d'évaluer les chances que j'avais d'atteindre la porte de la chambre avant qu'elles ne me rattrapent…J'étais foutu !

Non, mais dans quelle galère je m'étais encore fourrée !

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en prenant la parole!

_Alors dis-nous Bella, mon frère devait être très doué vu les soupirs et le nombre de fois où tu as répété et gémis son prénom…_

Merde !

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Feintais-je

_- Oh Edward… Edward, oui… Tu veux qu'on continue ?__  
_

_- Non, ça ira. _Marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait pour que tu répètes son prénom avec autant de ferveur ? __  
_

_- I l vaut mieux pas que tu le sache... Je t'assure Alice, je pense que les exploits de ton frère même subconscients te choqueraient… _Lui assurais-je tout sourire dehors, fière de ma répartie._  
_

_- Oui tu as certainement raison. _Dit-elle avec une moue dégoutée_. Mais n'empêche, je veux bien faire ce genre de rêve avec Jasper. _Sautilla t-elle._  
_

_- Et moi donc avec Em…_S'emballa Rosalie, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait révéler.

_- Quoi !!!__  
_

_- Et merde ! Bon ok, je me suis vendue, je suis raide dingue d'Emmett…__  
_

_- Trop cool, il manque plus qu'à vous mettre en couple et j'aurais les meilleures belles sœurs du monde! _Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ben voyons ! Comme si j'avais la moindre chance d'intéresser mon Adonis !

_- Euh… tu ne crois pas aller trop vite en besogne, Lili ? __  
_

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à Rose et nous embarqua dans sa salle de bain pour nous faire des gommages, des masques, et des soins en tous genres. Elle nous emporta ensuite dans sa chambre pour la séance coiffure, maquillage et habillage. Elle m'aida à mettre une robe bustier bleu nuit. Rosalie fit une entrée fracassante dans son ensemble rouge sang alors qu'Alice enfilait son jean violet qu'elle accompagna d'une chemise blanche et s'accessoirisa d'un serre tête de la même couleur que son jean, tout en me tendant des chaussures aux talons vertigineux.

-_Non, mais t'es sérieuse là ? Je croyais que tu m'avais suffisamment puni, avec la séance de shopping, et l'épilation ?!_ A ce souvenir je me mis à frissonner. _De plus une « vraie » amie ne ferait pas en sorte que je me casse une jambe pour mon premier jour de classe !_

Devant mon argumentation, elle ne dit rien, poussa un soupir et me balança une paire de converses de la même couleur que ma robe.

Quand nos transformations furent terminées, Alice nous poussa toutes les trois devant le grand miroir de sa penderie, et nous nous amusâmes à prendre la pose. Lili alla même, jusqu'à nous photographier avec son appareil numérique, parce que selon elle, ça n'avait aucun intérêt de pouvoir « concurrencer » les plus grands mannequins, si on n'immortalisait pas ce moment.

Nous sortîmes de sa chambre encore toutes excitées de notre séance photo, et allâmes au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre notre déjeuner. La réaction des garçons, alla au-delà de tout ce que nous avions espérées. De toute évidence, notre changement ne les laissa pas indifférents.. Ils restèrent sans voix, comme figés, sans cesser de nous dévisager. Le plus drôle, fût Emmet, statufié alors qu'il mangeait des céréales. Il resta la bouche ouverte, la cuillère en l'air dégoulinante de lait. Nous nous avançâmes vers la cuisine pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, en affichant une belle indifférence, tout en essayant de masquer nos petits sourires de victorieux. Ils sortirent afin de se préparer à leur tour, et nous partîmes tous ensemble, vers notre nouveau lycée qui était situé à l'opposé de la ville. Nous prîmes la voiture de Rosalie et les garçons prirent celle d'Edward, comme à chacun de nos déplacements.

Notre nouveau lycée ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien à l'exception qu'il n'y avait pas les Volturi. Je me sentais libre et soulagée.

Quand nous arrivâmes, nous fûmes très vite la cible de toute l'attention. Tous les garçons nous regardaient avec envie, alors que les filles jacassaient déjà au passage de NOS hommes ! Un simple coup d'œil à mes amies me permît de comprendre qu'elles étaient dans le même état que moi. Ils étaient NOS hommes, et la cible de LEUR convoitise ! Le pire, c'était que comme nous ne sortions pas avec eux, nous n'avions aucun droit sur eux. Oh, non, je me voyais déjà renvoyé pour avoir gâché la rhinoplastie d'une de ces blondes peroxydées ! Il allait falloir que l'on se batte pour gagner leur cœur avant que ces harpies aux dents longues ne le fassent à notre place.

Je ne remarquais même plus le regard des mâles de ce lycée, je ne voyais que la blonde qui s'approchait déjà de mon Apollon. Il avait d'ailleurs du remarquer mon regard insistant car il me fixait à avec étonnement mais aussi avec cette étincelle étrange que j'avais déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Des papillons firent leur apparition dans mon ventre. Une voix forte m'interpella et le contact fut brisé entre mon Adonis et moi.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacob. Vous êtes les nouveaux que nous attendions avec impatience ? Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente mes amis Sam, Paul, Embry et Quil.__  
_

_- Moi, c'est Alice et voici mes amies Rosalie et Bella. _Répondit Alice avec un sourire poli_  
_

Ces garçons étaient plutôt mignons, musclés, de peau mate. Ils avaient tous la même coupe de cheveux comme s'il faisait partie d'un clan. Ils étaient tous beaux mais je me sentais plus attirée par Jacob, qui était avenant, chaleureux, avec un sourire honnête et rassurant Ce n'était pas de l'attirance comme celle que je ressentais pour Edward, juste le sentiment qu'une belle amitié pouvait naitre entre nous. Nous les présentions aux garçons, et sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi, une tension palpable s'installa entre eux. Je fus très surprise et gênée de leur réaction, ils les scannaient avec des regards noirs, et je m'attendais à ce que la tension dans la mâchoire d'Edward, lui fasse péter une ou deux dents ! Malgré l'inconfort de la situation, une ridicule bouffée d'espoir, se logea au fond de mon estomac, en imaginant que cela pouvait être de la jalousie. Je dus me donner une claque mentale pour stopper mon esprit qui partait déjà dans des délires auxquels je voulais croire. _  
_

La blondasse s'approcha au moment où nous nous séparâmes d'Edward et d'Emmet qui avaient cours d'espagnol pendant que nous avions mathématiques. Elle regardait mon Adonis avec son regard de prédatrice. Non mais c'est qui celle-là ?! J'allais lui faire manger son sourire à cette pouffe ! Quand elle se présenta à lui, elle prit une voix mielleuse. S'en était trop, elle me cherchait ou quoi ?

- _Salut beau gosse, je m'appelle Tanya. Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour du lycée mon mignon. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les salles non utilisées dont l'établissement regorge.__  
_

_- Enchanté, Edward. Peut-être à la pause, je serai ravi que tu montres tout cela. __  
_

Quoi ???C'est moi, où il avait utilisé un ton séducteur ! Mon cœur se brisa, alors qu'Alice m'empoigna le bras afin m'emmener jusqu'à notre salle. Je sentis le regard d'Edward me vriller le dos alors que je disparaissais mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre la pouffe continuer.

_- Très bien, je viendrais te chercher devant ta salle, je connais déjà ton emploi du temps mon cher Edward. __  
_

La porte se referma et avec elle tous mes espoirs. Je me sentais blessée dans mon amour propre, je ne me rendis même pas compte que la leçon avait commencé. Mes amis me laissèrent dans mes pensées. Rosalie s'était assise à mes côtés alors qu'Alice était assise à côté de son « amoureux ». Elle allait lui coller aux basques pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose qu'à Edward. Nous lui avions suggéré de se mettre à ses côtés si nous avions des classes en commun et nous ferions la même chose avec Emmett et Edward. Pourtant je sentais que je n'aurais pas cette chance avec cette Tanya dans les parages. Les deux heures passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte, seuls les petits mots de Rose me changeaient les idées. Mon cœur était vide et rien que le fait de mettre des mots sur ma peine fit apparaître des larmes au coin de mes yeux. Mon amie s'en rendit compte et m'emmena aux toilettes pendant l'inter classe, pour que je puisse libérer mon chagrin. Nous étions enfermées dans une cabine quand nous entendîmes des filles rentrer. Je perçus immédiatement la voix nasillarde de Tanya.

_- J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau aux cheveux roux, il est tout particulièrement appétissant. Je ne me donne même pas un mois avant de le mettre dans mon lit. Avant la fin de la semaine, nous nous serons déjà embrassés. _Se vanta Tanya._  
_

_- J'ai pu voir qu'une des filles avec lesquelles il traînait craquait sur lui. _Lui répondit une fille qui l'accompagnait.

_- Tu parles de la gamine aux boucles brunes ? Elle est bien trop banale pour lui plaire. _Rit-elle_._

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Mon seul réconfort et mon salaire est une petite review please ?**

**Enormes bisous et à la semaine prochaine… =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte comme en favorites :D c'est très flatteur de se sentir soutenu donc merci =)**

**Je voudrai dire un énorme merci à vinou qui chaque semaine fait un travail de titan pour me corriger et pour mettre des suggestions comme des passages, mes chapitres sont embellis par son travail donc je voudrai lui dédicacer ce chapitre**

**J'aimerai aussi dédicacer ce chapitre à mon amie samarcande qui malgré ses maux vient chaque semaine et me lit, merci à toi ma sam, je t'aime mon cœur de cristal =)**

**Chapitre 11 : Rivalité et jalousie…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que Rose sortit de notre cachette pour lui mettre la gifle de sa vie.

- _Je t'interdis de dire encore du mal sur mon amie sale vipère ou je te fais bouffer tes seins siliconés et tu pourras mettre tes projets aux oubliettes. De plus, je pourrais, très bien, parler de tes plans au fameux « rouquin appétissant ». Compris ?  
_

Tanya hocha rapidement la tête sans un mot et disparue de notre vue. Malgré l'immense bonheur que j'ai eu à voir Rose gifler Tanya, j'eu tout de même un peu peur, car elle y allait très fort, dès le premier jour ! Esmée ne nous pardonnerai pas un second renvoi. Je sortis de ma cachette pour calmer Rose. Ce qui fut assez simple vu le fou rire qui lui prit après la fuite de Tanya.

_- Tu as vu ! Elle a détalé comme un lapin, quelle froussarde ! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'arrivera à rien avec Edward… Pathétique ! __  
_

_- Rose, ce n'était pas raisonnable de la provoquer. _La sermonnais-je, retenant mal un sourire.

_  
__Elle arqua un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, et me dit :_

_- Ne dit-on pas «Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » ? Ma chérie, on va tout faire pour qu'Edward ouvre les yeux sur toi et que vous finissiez ensemble. _Me promit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras._  
_

_- Mouai…Y'a quand même des limites ! _La mis-je en garde, ayant peur quelle fasse des folies pouvant nous attirer des ennuis.

Elle m'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir me regarder._  
_

_- Bella, tu l'aimes ou pas ?__  
_

_- Oui,… enfin… je crois. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un…_Avouais-je gênée._  
_

_- Et Demetri ?__  
_

_- Jamais rien d'aussi fort qui puisse s'y apparenter. Je sais ce que tu te demande comment j'ai pu coucher avec lui… J'en sais trop rien, disons par commodité et pour faire comme tout le monde.__  
_

_- Triple beurk ! Par contre, je pense que « l'opération casons Edward avec Bella » sera un jeu d'enfant, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et tout le monde peut le confirmer. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, il a essayé de sympathiser à plusieurs reprises…__  
_

_- Oui et je l'ai rembarré à chaque fois… Et pas avec délicatesse. _Murmurais-je en rougissant, honteuse à ce souvenir.

_- On va changer tout ça et s'il faut le rendre jaloux, on le fera! J'ai bien vu les regards que te lançaient Jacob, et Edward n'est pas resté de glace… Vu comme il serrait les poings c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir… __  
_

Nous nous sortîmes des toilettes comme la sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours retentit. J'avais biologie avec Edward, et je croisais fortement les doigts pour être sa partenaire de laboratoire. Quand j'arrivai en classe, tout le monde était déjà installé, seul Edward manquait à l'appel. Je m'installai à une table libre, quand je les vis arriver. Edward en compagnie de Tanya qui portait la marque de main de Rose. Ils passèrent devant moi sans me voir. Je sentis mon cœur tomber au fond de mon ventre, et mon estomac se nouer à m'en donner la nausée. Puis un grand blond s'installa à mes côtés, il était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux longs, son côté grunge et ses yeux gris d'acier qui me lançaient des éclairs séducteurs.

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle James. Tu dois être Isabella.__  
_

_- Bella…__  
_

_- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, crois-moi… »__  
_

A ces mots, ma respiration se bloqua…Sa voix était très séduisante et son ton rauque me provoqua une sensation bizarre qui souleva mon être, de la peur mêlée à de l'attraction, un mélange explosif. Le cours passa rapidement même si l'ambivalence des sensations que provoquait James en moi me mettait mal à l'aise. C'étaient un garçon étrange, par moment il me parlait, souvent avec un sourire qui vous donne froid dans le dos, et à d'autres il me murmurait au coin de l'oreille des choses anodines qui me mettaient pourtant mal à l'aise. La cloche sonna enfin, et je bondis de ma chaise comme un diable sortant de sa boite, afin de m'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible, …en vain. Il m'intercepta dans le couloir et me plaqua contre une rangée de casiers.

_« Tu es très bandante Bella, on pourrait faire des choses merveilleuses ensemble… »__  
_

J'étais mortifiée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ni d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Je sentis ses mains se déplacer sur moi, et atteindre le rebord de ma robe, alors que mon corps refusait toujours de répondre aux appels désespérés de mon esprit. Je me débattais mentalement, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Quand enfin j'entendis sa voix, celle que j'aurai pu reconnaitre entre mille, la voix de celui dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment …Edward !

_« Tout va bien Bella ? Viens, je t'accompagne à la cafétéria. _Ça ton était ferme et on pouvait lire dans son regard de la colère mêlée à de l'inquiétude.  
Je le regardais sans le voir. Mon esprit était englué, j'avais l'impression de rêver.

_- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est occupée morveux…_Dit James agacé._  
_

_- Bella. _Dit Edward, sur un ton qui se voulait plus doux, en me tendant la main. J'observai sa main quelques secondes, ses doigts longs et parfaits…Je continuai mon observation en remontant le long de son bras qui avait l'air si rassurant. Mon regard passa sur ses épaules auxquelles j'avais envie de m'agripper, longea son cou, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pleines que j'aurai voulu croquer, …ses lèvres qui remuaient, …il me parlait…

_-hein ?_

_-Bella, tu viens ?_ Dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

_-oui,…_soufflai-je saisissant la main qu'il me tendait, en me dégageant de l'emprise de James._  
_

Nous longeâmes les couloirs maintenant vides, main dans la main. Un léger sourire avait remplacé l'appréhension de ces dernières secondes. Nous marchâmes en silence, il me fallait dire quelque chose.

_- Merci.__  
_

_- Je t'en prie, je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture je n'ai rien fait qui puisse te mettre en position de me remercier. Tu t'en serais sortie toute seule.__  
_

_- Peut-être mais pas indemne… »__  
_

Un silence gênant s'immisça entre nous, il m'accompagna jusque devant la porte de la cafétéria, où il s'arrêta et me lâcha la main.

_- Je te laisse entrer, je dois manger avec Tanya. On se voit ce soir. Excuse-moi auprès des autres… __  
_

J'hochai la tête et entrai, je me dirigeai directement à la table qu'occupaient mes amis sans un regard à ce qui m'entourais. Je leur dis qu'Edward ne viendrait pas manger avec nous, en préférant garder la raison pour moi. J'étais un tel livre ouvert pour ceux qui m'entouraient, que je ne craignais que ma jalousie ne soit trop évidente. Même si les filles connaissaient déjà les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward, je ne voulais pas que les garçons soient au courant.

Jacob vint me sortir de mes pensées en s'asseyant à côté de moi avec un plateau rempli à ras bord.

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas manger tout ça ? _Lui demandai-je complètement stupéfaite._  
_

_- Il y en a une petite partie pour toi, tiens prends ça. _Dit-il en me tendant une part de pizza, une petite bouteille de soda, et une énorme part de tiramisu.

-_Merci_. Répondis-je honteuse, alors que je me rendais compte que ma contrariété m'avait fait oublier la faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac.

L'atmosphère se fit plutôt légère autour de la table. Les blagues fusaient entre Jacob et Emmett. Nous riions beaucoup à leur joute verbale, quand je vis au loin, mon ange en pleine discussion avec sa pimbêche, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement qu'elle se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres. Je fus prise d'une brusque envie de vomir. Devant mon air, les filles regardèrent rapidement dans la même direction que moi. Alice me fît un timide sourire compatissant, alors que Rose eut l'air complètement furieuse.

Jacob me tira de mes pensées, en me posant diverse questions auxquelles je répondais bien volontiers. Même si ça me faisait du mal, il est clair que rien ne sera jamais possible entre mon Apollon et moi. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison. J'allais barrer l'hypothétique possibilité d'être dans ses bras. Je me contenterai de son amitié. C'est alors que je me mis à envisager Jacob différemment.

- _Bella, ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour dehors, il semblerait que tu aies besoin de prendre de l'air… On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…  
_

J'hochais la tête, ce qui rendit son sourire à Jacob. Depuis ma douloureuse constatation, qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes plus tôt, il m'avait regardé avec inquiétude. Son sourire illuminait tellement son visage qu'il était communicatif, il était un vrai soleil au milieu de mes pensées brumeuses. Je le suivis donc dehors, il m'emmena sur une grande pelouse qui bordait le stade de l'école. Il me parla de lui, de ses passions. Puis il me questionna à son tour pour en savoir plus sur moi. Le temps avec lui passait beaucoup plus vite et, grâce à lui, la plaie qui commençait à s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine, s'atténuait peu à peu. Pourtant je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, j'allais devoir faire face à ma douleur lorsqu'il sera parti.

_- Hum, hum, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais Isabella, tu as cours… __  
_

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Edward... Je me levai et sans un regard pour lui, je pris mes affaires et commençai à partir sans l'attendre. Je préférai être le plus loin possible de lui, son contact était beaucoup trop douloureux. Pourtant j'entendis la dispute éclater dans mon dos.

_- Tu devrais accepter la concurrence, elle n'est pas à toi…t'es jaloux, ça crève les yeux ! _Cracha Jacob, sur un ton moqueur._  
_

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi et encore moins d'elle…_Répondit Edward avec une voie qui dissimulait mal sa colère.

_- Moi au moins je lui apporte un semblant de sourire. Toi, tu t'en fous, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de peloter Tanya la pétasse dans tous les recoins du lycée. Alors arrête d'essayer de revendiquer Bella, car tes regards, ne me trompent pas, moi ! Tu l'as déjà perdue. __  
_

Je dus courir pour ne pas entendre le reste, la douleur se fit plus pesante. Jacob faisait erreur, je le savais…mes larmes me brouillait déjà la vue, et la boule dans ma poitrine me faisait si mal, que je fus bien vite arrêtée dans ma course. Mes amis qui avaient suivi la scène de loin étaient venus à ma rescousse, et déjà les bras puissants d'Emmett m'entouraient, et me soutenaient pour que je ne m'écroule pas. Ils ne dirent rien, mais leur simple présence m'apporta beaucoup en ces instants. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et j'essayai de me calmer rapidement. Après quelque minute, je réussi à me redresser et fis comme si de rien n'était. Ils me regardèrent avec inquiétude mais s'abstinrent de tous commentaires.

Mon après-midi passa rapidement jusqu'au cours de sport où nous avions boxe. Un bon moyen pour que je me défoule malgré ma maladresse. Rose avait cours avec moi et quand nous arrivâmes dans les vestiaires, nous vîmes Tanya et sa clique. Elles rigolaient très fort et parlaient fort pour se donner de l'importance.

- _Alors Tanya, il embrasse comment le nouveau? _Demanda une pintade que je n'identifiais pas encore.

_- Un vrai Dieu ! _Elle me fixa avec un sourire en coin._ Quand je pense que certaine n'ont que Jacob Black à se mettre sous la dent… Franchement passer de Demetri Volturi à Jacob Black, ça doit faire un choc, non, Isabella ? Déjà se faire jeter par l'un des mecs les plus sexy et riches de la planète, ça doit être dur, mais là, se ramasser Jacob…_ Elle éclata de rire, suivit par son troupeau.

Je sentais Rosalie se tendre à mes côtés. Elle se retenait de ne pas lui en coller une dans les vestiaires. Elle me tira dans un recoin de la pièce pour m'éloigner de Tanya et son venin. Elle était en pétard, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle faisait encore plus peur qu'Esmée !

- _Bella, tu as intérêt à régler le compte de cette poufiasse. Essaie de lui taper dans les côtes, le sternum, le foie et le nez pour qu'elle soit défigurée. Par contre essaie de ne prendre aucun coup et de ne pas te prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Tu dois sauver l'honneur des Cullen._

Je sentis soudain un poids peser sur mes épaules.

_«- ok, mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir me battre… _

_**-**__ Bien sûr que si, tu as vu la raclée que tu as mise à Jane ! »,___me confirma Rose  
_  
_J'hochais la tête, peut-être allais-je sortir un instant de ma torpeur et mettre toute ma jalousie, ma rage dans mes coups. Je me sentais plus assurée, j'allais lui faire bouffer son arrogance. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires, remontées à bloc. Le professeur nous expliqua les règles puis nous fit faire l'échauffement adéquat avant de nous faire combattre. Je tombais directement sur ma rivale, un sourire carnassier sur nos lèvres. Si je perdais, je me mangerai des réflexions toute l'année mais si je gagnais, mon honneur serait intact. Enfin, elle garderait le premier prix quand même.

Je m'avançais les poings en garde tandis qu'elle vint de suite m'attaquer. Elle ne parvint à toucher aucune partie de mon corps, alors qu'elle me laissait le sien sans protection. Je lui mis un coup dans les côtés, puis un direct dans le foie avant de lui mettre un revers sur son nez. Son visage commençait à enfler et elle se releva avec beaucoup de mal, le professeur restait sans voix, mais n'intervint pas. Elle se jeta sur moi pour essayer de me toucher, elle eut juste le temps de me marquer d'un cocard avant que je ne lui donne un nouveau direct dans le foie et dans le sternum. Elle tomba au tapis le souffle coupé. Je ne la regardais même plus quand elle fut portée à l'infirmerie, ce fut Rose qui me sortit de mon état second en me sautant au cou.

_- Tu as été grandiose Bella, je suis trop fière de toi. J'ai tout pris en vidéo, ça valait le coup ! Quand je vais montrer ça à Alice elle va te sauter dessus. Bon viens on va se changer, après ta victoire, le cours a été interrompu. Je crois qu'il ne va plus te faire monter sur un ring après ça. _Dit-elle en rigolant_.__  
_

Nous nous changeâmes assez rapidement, la joie au cœur. Je ressentais un bonheur incommensurable, toute légère. L'adrénaline courrait encore dans mon corps, je me sentais bien, toute autre. La douleur n'était encore qu'un fantôme. Nous rentrâmes chez les Cullen avec la vidéo surprise, Rose préférait la montrer aux garçons qui étaient déjà rentrés. Alice n'en tenait plus, elle en voulait à Tanya pour le cocard qui allait gâcher mon visage pendant quelques jours, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous regarder avec Rosalie, le sourire aux lèvres, quand notre lutin devenait survolté, cherchant à nous faire cracher le morceau.

A peine arrivées, Alice se jeta sur le réfrigérateur pour m'apporter de la glace. Les garçons et Esmée la regardèrent ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle fabriquait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé Bella ? _Demanda Edward, inquiet._  
_

_- Tu as trébuché sur tes pieds la naine ? _Rigola Emmet_.__  
_

_- Ma chérie, tout va bien ? Carlisle! _Hurla Esmée en parcourant les couloirs de la villa pour trouver son époux.

_- Tout va bien! Plus que bien même… Bella a mis au tapis la grognasse ! _Pavana Rosalie, un sourire immense barrant son visage.

_- Rosalie Hale surveille ton langage. _La corrigea Esmée qui était revenue dans le salon suivit de Carlisle, qui examina mon œil avant d'aller chercher de quoi me soigner.

_- Attends depuis tout ce temps, vous me cachez que Bella a mis KO la blondasse ?! _Cria Alice, à nous en percer les tympans._  
_

_- Euh,… ouais. _Répondîmes-nous en cœur avec un léger sourire, alors qu'Alice sautait dans tous les sens autour de nous, avant de s'agripper à mon cou.

Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et Rose leur montra la vidéo alors qu'Esmée ne comprenait toujours rien. Emmett se fit la remarque de ne jamais me mettre en colère, Jasper était stupéfait quant à Edward, il me regardait sans me voir.

La soirée passa rapidement dans la bonne humeur ou dans le silence pour certain. Carlisle me mit de la pommade pour que mon œil ne gonfle pas trop alors qu'Alice gardait toujours la poche de glace contre ce dernier. Elle me sortait comme excuse que Tanya ne devait pas gâcher son outil de base si précieux.

Je montai me coucher la première. J'étais éreintée par ma première journée de cours, tant elle avait été riche en actions et émotions. Je venais de me glisser sous la couette, après mettre préparée pour la nuit, quand, un coup fut frappé à ma porte. J'invitais alors la personne à rentrer, pensant que c'était Alice qui venait vérifier une dernière fois que mon œil n'avait pas encore gonflé. Je me redressai brusquement en reconnaissant la voix qui résonna dans ma chambre. Edward.

-_Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?_

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster, alors votre avis ?**

**Je n'attend que vous et donc un petit clic sur le bouton vert est nécessaire… merci et à la semaine prochaine**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui est posté =)

Je regrette le retard de mon poste mais ma beta vinou a eu quelques soucis personnels et je la remercie une nouvelle fois pour le travail de titan qu'elle a accompli ainsi que les modifs grandioses qu'elle a faites dans ce chapitre… je lui dédie donc ce chapitre…

Je voudrai dédicacer aussi ce chapitre à ma nathy adorée pour son anniversaire…

Je dédicace également ce chapitre aux Tpas et à leur accueil … merci les filles =)

Réponses aux reviews de personnes non enregistrées :

Alicia : merci pour ton enthousiasme =)… c'est vrai que ma fin était sadique mais il fallait bien que je termine mon chapitre d'une manière ou d'une autre… pour ce qui est d'une arrivée éventuelle de Charlie je te laisserai le découvrir très prochainement…

Samarcande : la dernière fois je ne t'avais répondu que sur mp sur TF =) mais maintenant je te réponds en début de chapitre :D… la dédicace est tout à fait normal vu la place que tu as dans mon cœur et te connaitre dans cet état me désole toi qui est si tendre et qui a un cœur énorme… oui j'ai adouci la rose de SM mais au fond je la voie comme cela… ah Edward et Tanya tu n'es pas la seule à déchanter à cette idée ^^… et Jake on en parle même pas mdr… James oula lui c'est un c*****d… c'est vrai que le most de mon chapitre précédent est le combat de boxe, j'ai trop adoré l'écrire tu aurais du lire la réaction de Laura quand elle l'a lu ^^… ah ton dialogue avec edou est tordant, je te reconnais bien là et je suis tout à fait d'accord… tu ne me dérange pas en m'éclipsant car je suis témoin de cette discussion et j'adore… c'est pas vrai entre toi, sabi et nat, j'ai que des propositions de marché pour ma suite, ça va pas ça !!! remarque je serai pareille si c'était moi la lectrice ^^… merci à toi de me soutenir et d'être là pour moi quand je ne vais pas bien… c'est aussi un plaisir de te lire mon cœur de cristal, je t'aime et compte sur moi pour te soutenir… énormes robisous

Chapitre 12 : Mise au point et Agression…

_- Je t'en prie, entre… bégayai-je._

Il vint en silence à mes côtés sans me quitter des yeux. Mon cœur palpitait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'éjecter de ma poitrine. Il voulait me parler, à moi. Mon sang battait si fort dans mes tempes que ma vision se troublait. Je pris une grande inspiration pour garder l'esprit clair, car un mauvais pressentiment me laissait penser que cette conversation n'allait pas me plaire. Il s'assit en face de moi, au bord de mon lit. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard vert était incandescent.

_- Bella, il serait mieux pour nous deux de définir notre relation. Nous nous méprenons… Si je suis intervenu lors de tes différents affronts avec James et Jacob, c'était pour te protéger… J'ai un mauvaise feeling les concernant… et puis avec ton passé…_

Je me glaçais sur place, mon trouble laissant place à la colère.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends au juste ? Qu'il m'est impossible de faire de bons jugements ? Que je suis trop confiante envers les mauvaises personnes ?_

_- Exactement. La relation même que tu entretenais avec Demetri me prouve que j'ai raison et c'est sans compter l'expérience d'aujourd'hui avec ton voisin de biologie…_Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage, alors que ma fureur menaçait d'exploser…trop tard !

-_EDWARD CULLEN ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensée que tu sois le genre de personne qui se permette de juger les autres ! Non, seulement tu me blesse, mais en plus tu me déçois ! Puisque tu en es à définir notre relation, je pensais que nous étions au moins des amis, mais de toute évidence je me trompe... et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège_. Il était figé depuis le début de mon monologue, bouche bée. Un tas d'émotions étaient lisible dans ses yeux. La certitude avait fait place à la stupeur, douleur, et…de la peur. _Il vaut mieux que je parte…_rajoutai-je plus calmement.

_- Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir, ni demain, ni les autres jours tant que ta maison n'est pas terminée… Je ne te juge pas mais j'ai la nette impression que tu es une personne… une personne fragile…_

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et de toute évidence, tu n'es pas plus doué que moi pour choisir tes fréquentations. _Dis-je en le toisant durement. Edward arqua un sourcil, avec un air de défi.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Et bien, si je me souviens bien, avant que j'arrive, Demetri était ton ami, et pour ce qui est de Tanya, je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur son cas…_

_- Mon amitié avec Demetri était une erreur, et je te rappelle que c'est mon cousin de plus à l'époque je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'ils puissent agir comme ils l'ont fait. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu as vécu… _

_- Peut-être, mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne peux pas me coller une putain d'étiquette sur le front, à cause d'une erreur de jugement, alors que tu n'es pas mieux placer que moi ! _Un silence pesant s'installa_. Et puis Demetri a eu au moins le mérite de me montrer son vrai visage dés le début …_murmurai-je, en formulant, mon vilain mensonge qui avait pour but de le blesser.

Ses yeux brûlèrent de colère.

_-Tu lui trouve encore et toujours des excuses...Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella…_

Ces mots me firent mal. Qu'il éprouve de la colère à mon encontre ou bien du mépris, je pouvais l'accepter, mais de la déception… ça me prouvait qu'il avait eu pour moi un certain intérêt, une estime que j'avais maintenant perdue. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Je trouvais encore des excuses au comportement des Volturi et surtout à Demetri alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre considération pour moi, et n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre sentiment amoureux. Les mots d'Edward faisaient écho dans ma tête. D'un coup, je pris conscience que je n'étais pas guérie du passage de Demetri dans ma vie, j'en gardais encore les cicatrices. C'était dans un coin de mon esprit, mais c'était bien là. Comme la sensation d'un membre fantôme après amputation. J'avais une barrière dans mon esprit qui m'empêchait d'en vouloir réellement à Dem, je me sentais plus coupable que victime. Depuis le début de notre relation Demetri avait fait un travail de manipulation sur moi, visant à me rentre coupable de tout et n'importe quoi. Il faut croire que même aujourd'hui, les vieux démons ont la peau dure. J'en devenais pathétique. Il va falloir que je fasse un travail sur moi-même maintenant que j'avais pris conscience du problème, car il est hors de question que Demetri continu à me pourrir la vie. Edward continuait à me regarder alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Son regard n'était plus comme avant, une nouvelle émotion l'animée, quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude.

Malgré tout, son attitude s'était tendue. Il paraissait distant et ses poings s'étaient volontairement serrés. Savoir que j'étais responsable de son état, me rendait malade.

_-Je déçois beaucoup de personnes ces temps-ci… Alors que ma mère me pensait responsable, pendant son absence, je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai subi un avortement. Mes anciens « amis » m'ont rejeté parce que selon eux, je portais un batard et que je faisais honte à leur nom. Je n'ai plus reparlé à mon père depuis quatre ans, et en partant de Forks je l'ai blessé et déçu. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore aujourd'hui décevoir quelqu'un et surtout pas un membre de ta famille. Et le tout aussi rapidement…_

Il baissa son regard sur la couette de mon lit, et son ton se fit plus doux.

_- Bella, peut-être que mes mots ont été plus durs que je n'aurais voulu…_

_- Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait. Epargne-moi tes excuses. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, et tu viens d'avouer toi-même que je t'ai déçu. Ne dis pas que tes mots ont été trop durs alors qu'ils résument parfaitement ce que tu ressens._

Ses yeux devinrent brûlants, et j'eus peur d'y voir encore de la colère.

_- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens Bella… »_

Quoi ?! Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Un moment il était déçu et en colère et l'instant d'après,…Pfff, j'étais perdu là ! Quoi ?! Edward souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité, et personne ne m'a mise au courant !? J'en avais presque le tournis tant il était déstabilisant. J'étais complètement confuse ! Déjà qu'être en présence du sex-appeal personnifié, ne m'aidait pas, mais si on y rajoutait sa voix de velour, et maintenant sa double personnalité ! J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau n'était plus qu'une grosse pelote de nœuds ! Mais pourquoi les mecs les plus sexys sont aussi les plus compliqués ! Je pouvais voir Edward dans ma vision périphérique, et même comme ça il me faisait fondre. Mon esprit (qui n'était pas moins déjanté que le sien !) se perdit dans la recherche d'une technique de catch qui pourrait me permettre de le plaquer sur mon lit, à ma merci. Je pouvais sentir son regard encore sur moi, il me laissait apparemment le temps de mettre en ordre mes pensées.

_-Bella ?_

Merde ! Ma bulle éclata, et les images de lui et moi en train de faire du yoga horizontale, s'évaporèrent aussitôt.

_- Bella, pourrais-tu me regarder ? Quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées comme ça, ce sont tes yeux qui me parlent, alors ne me coupe pas d'eux, s'il te plait._

Je me mis à rougir instantanément. Mais yeux ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Si ?! Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas compris ce à quoi je pensais juste avant ! Je pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de me convaincre que c'était humainement impossible, et me décidai à le regarder.

_- Tu sais que tu es très déstabilisant comme garçon. Je veux dire que… à un instant tu dis blanc et l'instant d'après tu dis noir… J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre…_

_- Quand je suis entré dans cette pièce, je voulais qu'on fasse un point sur notre relation mais dès que je te fais face, mes mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle et je me sens un peu perdu. Je vais reprendre, tu veux bien ? _

J'acquiesçai.

_Depuis que tu as fait irruption dans ma vie, j'éprouve de l'attirance pour toi… non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… enfin si… de l'attachement. Et j'ai le sentiment assez fort de devoir te protéger. Plus encore que pour ma propre sœur, ou Rosalie. Chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de toi, j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, ou qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour toi. C'est assez étrange… »_

Ben voila qu'il recommence ! Ca veut dire quoi tout ça en langage sentimentale ! Ce garçon a vraiment besoin de se promener avec un lexique pour se faire comprendre !

Bon, faisons le point. Dans un premier temps, il me dit que je le trouble, et après il me dit qu'il a plus besoin de me protéger des autres hommes que pour ses sœurs ! Alors, en langage Edward, ça veut dire quoi ?

Était-il en train de me dire qu'il était jaloux des hommes qui m'approchaient ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Dans tous les cas, il mettait ça sur le compte d'un attachement assez fort qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie même si pour ma part, je ressentais tout autre chose. Chaque fois que cet homme était dans la même pièce, je me sentais entière. Chaque regard échangé, chaque toucher faisaient exploser mon cœur et mes émotions décuplaient. Je n'avais jamais encore ressenti tout ça. Était-ce cela l'amour ? J'avais la nette impression de tomber dangereusement et éperdument amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

-_J'aimerais te dire que tu es comme ma sœur mais ça ne correspond pas parfaitement à ce que je ressens… _

Pendant notre conversation, nos corps s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment, tels deux aimants. Son visage était proche du mien, je pouvais même sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et une nouvelle lueur apparue dans son regard hypnotisant. Comme une nouvelle résolution. Les battements de mon cœur, qui battait déjà fort, devinrent erratiques. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres à combler et cette proximité mettait le feu à mon existence. Je ne sais ce qu'il se produisit de son côté mais il combla petit à petit cette distance. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et pour mieux ressentir ce délice, mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Les siennes revinrent sur les miennes pour y rester et se mouvoir à la perfection. Mon corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique qui gagnait en intensité. Pour lui montrer mon accord et mes sentiments, je glissai mais doigts dans sa chevelure, m'y accrochant, alors que je passai délicatement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Son corps se tendit et il se recula brusquement. Mon souffle était haletant mais mon cœur était brisé. J'étais allée trop loin, je nous avais blessé tous les deux.

Il semblait perdu. Essayait-il de tester son attachement pour moi ? Et moi, pauvre idiote, j'ai cru à mes rêves les plus fous ! Il fallait que je nous sorte de cette impasse.

_- Edward, je n'aurais…._Il me coupa.

_- Non. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du. Pouvons-nous effacer ça et rester des amis ? _La douleur se fit plus intense.

_- Oui. _Répondis-je en baissant les yeux pour essayer de cacher ma déception.

_- Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Bonne nuit. _Il bondit de mon lit, et sortit aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Mon cœur battait encore fort suite à notre baiser. Mes doigts se portèrent à mes lèvres, mû par leur propre volonté, comme pour caresser le fantôme de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fermais mes yeux, et je pouvais encore sentir leur chaleur… Pourtant je me sentais blessée comme jamais je ne l'avais été. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et lui m'avait rejeté. Je maintenais mes paupières closes, je les serai fermement, comme pour me protéger de cette réalité qui s'insinuait en moi, cette douleur qui me consumait à en crever. Je savais qu'il allait falloir aller de l'avant, mais pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier de dormir pour échapper à la réalité. Demain, il me faudrait faire face, aller de l'avant, le regarder enlacer Tanya, et m'évertuer à être simplement son amie. Il allait falloir que j'oublie Edward, que j'éteigne le feu qui brûlait en moi pour lui, et peut être qu'un jour je serai prête à aimer de nouveau… Je me couchais sur mon lit et attendait que le sommeil vienne mais il s'y refusait. Il m'avait déserté et chaque seconde était une éternité.

Au matin, je me levais pour ouvrir mes rideaux et regardais l'astre solaire se lever. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil du petit bureau et contemplais Volterra ainsi que la Toscane se réveiller. Mon échange de la veille avec Edward ne quittait pas mon esprit et je me repassais inlassablement notre baiser, dans ma tête.

_Ma pauvre Bella, tu deviens complètement folle ! Tu sais très bien que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire du mal !_

Il fallait que je change d'air et pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon lutin et Rosalie entrèrent dans ma chambre à cet instant. Elles venaient pour que nous nous préparions et que nous partions ensemble au lycée. Elles virent mes cernes mais ne me demandèrent pas la raison, bien que je vis un échange de regards entre elles.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions parées pour une nouvelle journée. Je participais guère aux discussions, je n'avais pas le cœur à ça, et j'avais la gorge encore si serrée que je ne suis pas sure que j'aurai pu prononcer un son. Elles paraissaient inquiètes, mais avaient compris que j'avais besoin de temps avant de pouvoir me confier à elles. Je n'étais plus de ce monde depuis qu'Edward avait quitté ma chambre la veille. J'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées lorsque Jacob arriva, et contrairement à la veille, même sa présence ne m'aida pas.

Les cours étaient d'inlassables brouhahas. Les paroles et leçons étaient confuses.

Quand vint le cours de biologie, mon cœur se serra. Je savais que mon amour déchu allait être dans ma salle. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne et que je fasse abstraction de mes sentiments ! Je le vis s'avancer avec Tanya à son bras et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle l'embrassa avec ardeur. Je détournais vite mon regard sous peine de régurgiter ce que ne contenait pas mon ventre vide. Je ne sentis même pas James s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'étais de nouveau perdue dans mes pensées et dans mes incontrôlables sentiments. Je regardais par la fenêtre, m'imaginant vagabonder au loin, dans les paysages qui entouraient le lycée. Mon voisin ne fut pas de cet avis, je sentis sa main se glisser sur mon genou. Il décrivait de légers cercles qui remontaient dangereusement vers le haut de ma jambe. Pourtant je ne disais rien, j'étais déconnectée. Ce fut le professeur qui l'incita à arrêter en lui posant une question. Ce fut de courte durée mais il ne recommença pas pour autant.

La suite de la journée se poursuivit de la même manière. Le midi, les Cullen essayèrent de me sortir de ma torpeur mais rien n'y fit. De plus mon Adonis avait déserté notre table pour celle de Tanya. Je ne sentis même pas une main m'attraper le poignet à la fin du cours de sport. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait à sa voiture, je fus surprise sur le coup. Quand je vis que cette main était beaucoup plus large que celle de mon amie et que sa force l'était d'autant plus, je sentis une peur s'insinuer dans mes veines. Je tournais mon regard vers le propriétaire de la main et vis James.

Il me traînait alors au loin, vers le parking des professeurs où une Audi nous y attendait.

Non, ce ne pouvait être ça ! Pas cette voiture ! Il ouvrit la portière arrière et m'y jeta de force.

A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, l'odeur n'avait pourtant pas changé et je pouvais même reconnaître l'homme au volant.

_- Tu m'as manqué Bella… Tu es toujours aussi belle. Je devrais remercier mes cousins de prendre soin de toi, tu ne penses pas ? _La voix de Demetri résonna dans l'habitacle, alors que je captai son regard carnassier dans le rétroviseur.

J'étais tellement stupéfaite, que je fus toujours incapable de sortir le moindre son, mais cette fois-ci pour des raisons différentes. Une rage intense parcourut mon corps et je me mis à trembler. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mes moyens, et je devais garder l'esprit clair pour me sortir de cette situation. Je réussis à retrouver un semblant de calme, mais décidai de garder le silence. Je ne voulais pas permettre à ce crétin de jubiler devant ma panique, et dire des choses que je pourrai regretter, compte tenu de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais.

_-Tu préfères garde__r le silence ? Soit. Tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps car j'ai d'autres projets pour nous. _

Le regard qu'il me jeta dans le rétroviseur me ramena quelques semaines en arrière lors de nos étreintes. J'en frissonnai. James s'était installé à ses côtés et il démarra quand tout fut en ordre. Je ressentais de la peur et de la colère, s'ils pensaient pouvoir arriver à leurs fins, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. En tout cas, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Dans quel pétrin étais-je une nouvelle fois ? Est-ce que tous les mecs de Volterra ont décidé de me pourrir la vie ?

J'essayai de faire, le point, mais je fus très vite abattu, tout espoir d'être secouru s'envola. Personne ne pourrait venir m'aider, car personne ne sait que j'ai été enlevé, ni où je me trouve. Tout au plus, à l'heure actuelle, ils se demandent, pourquoi je ne suis pas à la voiture.

Putain, je jure que si Demetri et James mettent leurs sales pattes sur moi, ils s'en sortiront pas intacte ! En tout, je ferai tout pour…

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous roulions mais nous nous arrêtâmes au bord d'une route. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'habitacle et ce fut James qui me sortit à mon tour. Il n'était pas doux et me faisait atrocement mal. Son compagnon s'en rendit compte et prit sa place. Il alla jusqu'à me porter et ce contact me rapprocha de son odeur qui me rappelait tous nos souvenirs.

Il me posa sur un tapis de feuilles, au pied d'un vieil olivier.

_- Nous serons plus tranquille ici pour régler notre affaire. James va surveiller les environs._

_- Tu m'as dit que je pourrais participer, alors je ne bouge pas. J'ai assez attendu pour ça. J'ai même du la surveiller alors qu'elle était encore avec toi. Surtout quand elle était avec ce Cullen dans le champ de blé._

_- Je t'ai dit d'aller surveiller les environs alors fais-le. J'ai besoin de parler à Bella. Je t'appellerais quand je commencerais. _

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis James partit de son côté. C'était donc ce crétin qui m'avait dénoncé aux Volturi! Moi qui croyais que c'était Edward !

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix de mon ex, ma haine refaisant surface par la même occasion, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il ne m'avait pas protégé de sa famille alors qu'il disait m'aimer. Je n'allais pas le laisser jouer avec moi, comme il en avait l'intention.

_-Tu ne sais depuis combien de temps, je veux te revoir, te sentir et te toucher Bella._

_- Eh bien, ce n'est pas réciproque Demetri. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble alors laisse moi partir. De quel droit tu viens m'enlever à mon nouveau lycée, à mes nouveaux amis…_

A ces mots, je bondis sur mes pieds, et commençai à partir. Il me saisit le poignet aussitôt.

_- Je ne pense pas non. _Dit-il en me ramenant contre son torse_. Je veux encore m'amuser avec toi et avec ton joli petit cul ! Ma famille n'aura rien contre. Cependant, partir avec les Cullen mais surtout frapper Jane m'a beaucoup déçu, il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner._

_- Plutôt mourir. Laisse-moi partir tout de suite. _Je me mis à me débattre, mais il me maitrisa sans problème._ Quoique tu aies en tête, oublies ça tout de suite ! N'essaie même pas de me toucher ou tu le regretteras ! _Tentai-je de l'intimider.

_- Ne sois pas comme ça Bella, je pourrais très bien accéder à ta demande mais je ne pourrais plus rien faire de toi après, ce serait dommage. Et dis-moi qui viendra te sauver cette fois. Les Cullen n'ont même pas reconnu ma voiture alors que nous sommes passés devant eux tout à l'heure. »_

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Je le sentis m'allonger commencer à me prodiguer des caresses. J'essayai de débattre en vain mais il coinça mes mains dans sa poigne alors que sa seconde main continuait ces soins. Je n'éprouvais que du dégoût, et de la rage de me retrouver aussi faible entre ses mains. Une personne l'avait rejoint et je supposais qu'il s'agissait de James. Il se joignit aux caresses de mon ex, puis ils se firent plus insistants et pour mieux contrôler mon corps ils m'attachèrent solidement les bras au tronc de l'olivier. L'écorce m'arrachait un peu de peau à chaque pression que j'exerçais pour me débattre. Ils continuèrent de me prodiguer des soins que je ne voulais pas et commencèrent à m'ôter certains de mes vêtements. Je me mis à pleurer puis plus rien. Je pris conscience de mon état et de ma situation, il fallait que je me protège. Quand James vint en premier entre mes jambes, j'essayai de lui lancer un coup puissant dans les parties et en entendant son sifflement, je sus que j'y étais arrivée. Un coup violent s'abattît sur ma tempe et je perdis connaissance.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir repris momentanément connaissance, juste assez pour sentir que l'on couvrait mon corps dénudé, et deux bras forts qui m'enlacèrent avant de me porter. Puis ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.

_Où m'avait-on encore emmené ? Quelqu'un m'avait-il sauvé ?_

**Alors votre avis ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu =) … alors votre pronostic ? qui peut bien être le sauveur de Bella ?**

**Enormes bisous à vous toutes et peut-être tous ;) pour vos mises en favorites, en alertes et vos reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ^^

Je voudrai remercier vinou pour son travail de titan… Bien qu'elle soit très occupée ma beta prend de son temps pour me corriger.

Marion : merci pour ton enthousiasme et désolé de t'avoir déçu avec la discussion Edward-Bella, mais t'inquiète un jour viendra où ils seront ensemble ;)… pour ce qui est de James et Demetri, ils vont morfler c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… merci pour ta review miss et à bientôt bisous

Milie : Wahou, je n'ai jamais lu une crise contre Edward pareille !!! Wahou les tripes !!! Ne t'inquiète pas notre Don Juan va se rendre vite compte de son erreur mais est-ce qu'elle va se laisser faire… je te le laisserai le découvrir ;)… bisous, merci pour tous ces compliments et à très bientôt…

Patou : Vous en avez toutes après Edward apparemment !!! ^^ le pauvre… non mais il va se reprendre vite promis ^^

Lilia68 : alors pour la suite, je n'ai pas de délais concernant les corrections donc je ne pourrais pas te dire avec précision quand je posterai… pour ce qui est du sauveur, je te laisse le découvrir et pour Edward il va falloir encore attendre…

Samarcande : ah Edward, vous en avez vraiment toutes après lui ^^… ça va que ma phrase fétiche t'a retenu ^^ « tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens », je l'adore cette phrase et je vois bien que ça ne te laisse pas indifférente puisque tu veux qu'il accouche ses sentiments ^^… Pour le kidnapping et le côté policier, tu pense vraiment à un remake de NCIS mdr… Je ne pense pas non ^^. Pour ce qui est de ma fic, euh non ce n'est pas du vécu, c'est juste comme tu dis mon imagination trop débordante ^^… Je t'aime fort ma samouche et merci d'être là.

Gégé : Merci de m'avoir lu miss et je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Je suis d'autant plus comblée que ma Bella ne t'énerve pas dans cette fic, c'est vrai qu'il lui arrive pas de belles choses mais cela va bien changé par la suite… Je pense que tes certitudes vont être mises à mal puisque ce n'est pas vraiment le sauveur que tu pensais… mais cela je te laisse le découvrir.

Marytess : Merci ma belle pour ta review. Tous ces compliments me comblent de joie et le fait de te les avoir envoyer n'est pas un souci, n'hésite pas à me demander si tu n'as pas le temps de passer sur le forum ou simplement sur ff. je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis. J'espère que nous nous verrons bientôt, énormes bisous.

Estell_e : Merci beaucoup ça me touche d'avoir su te faire partager mon histoire, à très bientôt et encore merci.

Place à votre lecture maintenant =) on se retrouve en bas

Chapitre 13 : Mon Sauveur…

J'avais vite sombré dans le sommeil. Quand je revins à moi, je ne vis rien d'autres que du blanc autour de moi. Étais-je au paradis ? Je sentis pourtant la douceur des draps autour de moi et le lit s'affaisser sous un poids. Ce devait être mon sauveur. Je me tournais vers lui et ce que je vis me stupéfia.

Un regard chocolat comme le mien, des cheveux bruns ayant les mêmes boucles que les miennes. Un visage carré et ferme. Le temps avait laissé sa marque sur son visage, qui autrefois, ne reflétait que gaité et douceur. Aujourd'hui, s'y était rajouté des rides au front qui lui donnaient l'air soucieux. Je ne pus empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur, sachant que j'étais responsable de ses nouveaux sillons qui avaient envahi son visage. Une moustache soulignait la ligne mince de sa bouche. Charlie Swan me faisait face et me regardait avec attention. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas shérif de la bourgade de Forks ? Ne devait-il pas être là bas ? Il dut sentir mes interrogations car il prit la parole.

_-Comment te sens-tu ? _Demanda t-il avec douceur.

_- Comment… que… Que fais-tu ici ? _Dis-je surprise, en me redressant sur mes avant-bras

_- Tu me manquais trop, j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre. Un collègue d'Interpol part à la retraite j'ai donc demandé ma mutation. _Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle il m'observait, et me dit. _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Fatiguée et déboussolée. _Répondis-je en repensant aux derniers évènements_._

_- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Ils sont derrière les barreaux. _Dit-il les yeux plein de douceur, en me caressant la joue dans un geste rassurant.

_- Pas pour très longtemps connaissant les parents de Demetri… _

_- Tu les connais depuis longtemps ? _Il fronça les sourcils

_- Et bien, …Je connais James depuis seulement une semaine, …quant à l'autre, depuis un peu plus longtemps, …Demetri est mon ex. _Je levai aussitôt les yeux sur mon père afin d'observer sa réaction face à cette nouvelle.

Une multitude d'expressions et de couleurs passèrent sur le visage de Charlie : l'incompréhension, la colère et pour finir la fureur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, il me faisait presque peur. Son teint virait au violet, et si par ma faute il faisait une crise cardiaque, je me sentirai coupable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mon Dieu, papa, respire ! Je commençais à compter mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne une couleur normale, ou presque.

_-Tu veux dire que l'un de ces criminels avait toute ta confiance et qu'il avait même eu la possibilité de te toucher ? _Il avait maintenant les yeux qui sortaient, il était presque effrayant_._

_- Il m'a déjà touché…_Répondis-je timidement en triturant nerveusement le drap qui me recouvrait.

_- Je vais le tuer ! Toucher… Toucher mon bébé ! Il…_Il commença à arpenter de long en large la pièce. Je le suivais des yeux faire ses aller-retour, comme une balle dans un match de tennis.

_- Je t'en prie Char… Papa. Sa famille est tout sauf inoffensive. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal, l'avoir déjà arrêté va t'attirer des ennuis alors ne va pas lui donner une occasion d'aggraver ton cas… _

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? _Dit-il, pas plus calme pour autant.

_- Il fait partie du clan des Volturi…_

_- La famille du procureur ! _Il fronça ses sourcils, et son regard se perdit dans le vague_. Ça n'empêche en rien ses crimes et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me montrer prudent…_

_- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ils sont capables dans sa famille…_Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée que mon père puisse se frotter aux Volturi.

_- Alors apprends- moi en plus…_

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. _Je baissai la tête prise d'un conflit intérieur. Je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance des mes amis en dévoilant leur histoire, mais en même temps, j'avais terriblement peur que mon père se frotte inconsciemment aux Volturi_. Tu ne pourra rien faire de toute façon, il contrôle toute la société et la police._

_-J e peux très bien faire appel à mes collègues de la brigade anti-mafioso. _Dit-il en rigolant_._

Je le regardai stupéfaite de la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait cette histoire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les plaisanteries. Le danger était bien réel surtout que désormais je connaissais l'histoire du père de Rose et de Jazz. D'ailleurs, la famille Cullen devait s'inquiéter. Ils n'avaient plus de signes de vie de ma part depuis la sortie de l'école. Et puis, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'avais dormi. Quelle heure était-il ?

_-Papa, mes amis, ils ne savent pas où, je suis ! Ils doivent s'inquiéter !_

Devant ma panique, Charlie me prit le bras et essaya de me réconforter.

_- J'ai prévenu ta mère et elle m'a dit qui contacter. Ils arrivent dans peu de temps… Bella… _

Il semblait gêné. Je lui souris timidement pour l'encourager à continuer. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être en face de Charlie après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Nos disputes incessantes, notre incompréhension, notre incompatibilité évidente… Faire avec lui des gestes naturels et sereins était étrange mais je pouvais sentir au fond de moi qu'il m'avait manqué et que je pouvais maintenant le comprendre. Peut-être aurions-nous enfin une relation père-fille normale. Je l'espérais car derrière son côté trop protecteur se cachait un homme bon.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes, la séparation a été trop douloureuse. _Il fît une pause, et baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes_. Tu es un bout de moi, je ne permettrai plus qu'on t'écarte de moi et je ferai tout pour que ça aille mieux entre nous…_

_- Je sais Charlie. _Murmurai-je, peu habituée aux effusions sentimentales avec mon père_. Tu… tu m'as manqué aussi… J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu es là à présent…_Je lui souris timidement, avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

_-Bella, je sais que jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons, jamais vraiment réussi à nous comprendre, mais j'aimerai que tu me donnes une nouvelle chance. Tu veux bien ? _Il m'écarta de notre étreinte pour jauger ma réaction.

_-Je…je ne sais pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps… tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir, tu nous as abandonné, Maman et moi pour ton travail. Tu as refusé de voir que nous aussi, à la maison, nous avions des problèmes… _

_-Je sais tout cela… et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Mais promets-moi de me tenir au courant de ta décision._

_-Je le ferai._

Son regard brillait, il s'approcha lentement de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. C'était ce qu'il me fallait, il avait enfin les gestes tant attendus…des gestes d'attention et de réconfort que Charlie n'avait jamais eu.

Les dernières années que nous avions passé ma mère et moi à Forks, nous les avions passées seules. Mon père se terrait sous le travail. Charlie était quelqu'un d'entier, il adorait son job, et s'y jetait à corps perdu, au détriment de sa propre famille. Il ne prenait pas au sérieux les reproches de ma mère. Elle l'avait suivi à Forks par amour. René est une passionnée, et est capable de tout plaquer sur un coup de tête. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé à Washington, sous la pluie et le froid, à élever seule sa petite fille alors que son mari était accaparé par les fait divers de la ville de Forks. J'ai grandi en voyant ma mère malheureuse, solitaire, et délaissée. Les seuls moments ou je la voyais réellement heureuse, c'était lorsque nous partions en vacance chez mes grands parents, sous le soleil de Floride. A la mort de ceux-ci, il y a 4 ans, Renée a pris la décision de partir, et de quitter Charlie. C'est ainsi que nous avions atterri à Volterra…ma mère trouvait l'italien très mélodieux ! Je n'avais pas tellement souffert de la séparation d'avec mon père, il était si peu présent dans ma vie, et je dois reconnaitre que l'équipe de choc que je formais avec ma mère c'est très bien acclimatée à la douceur de la vie en Toscane.

Je souris dans le cou de Charlie, en pensant aux efforts qu'il avait du fournir pour passer de la pluie quotidienne de l'état de Washington au soleil omniprésent de l'Italie.

- _Char… Papa, comment vas-tu survivre au soleil ? _Dis-je en retenant le fou rire qui me guettait.

_- On va faire avec. _Bougonna mon père_. C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez pas gâté toi et ta mère… seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi jeune fille ? _Dit-il en voyant mon air rieur_._

_- Non, je n'oserai jamais… _

Nous partîmes tous deux dans un fou rire.

Cela me fit du bien, je me sentais vivante et c'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Cependant je ne me sentais pas entière, j'avais comme un goût d'inachevé, il me manquait quelque chose pour vivre pleinement mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

On toqua discrètement à la porte, un jeune homme mal à l'aise entra et nous informa que mes amis étaient arrivés. Avant de sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de me regarder de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie, qui se mit à grogner et à parler dans sa barbe.

_- Tu fais maintenant tourner la tête de mon adjoint Mike. Tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite Bella, j'ai peur de n'être pas assez costaud pour te protéger de ces hommes de Cro-Magnon… _souffla t-il

Nous sortîmes avec un sourire empreint sur nos visages : le mien d'amusement alors que celui de mon père était sincère et anxieux. Ce fut un tourbillon brun qui m'emporta avec lui, Alice me serrait fort et je sentais des larmes couler dans mon cou. Carlisle regardait en retrait la scène, il souriait et le soulagement marquait son si beau visage. Charlie regardait quant à lui de manière choqué et surpris la scène de nos retrouvailles puis alla se présenter au beau médecin.

Alice se recula légèrement, je pris son visage en coupe et lui essuyais les larmes qui y coulaient encore.

_- Mon Dieu Bella ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tout le monde l'était d'ailleurs… on t'a cru morte et c'était panique à bord chez les Cullen… le pire c'est qu'on a vu passé sa voiture mais personne n'a fait le rapprochement, sur le coup. Quand on a réalisé qui c'était, vous étiez déjà loin. Edward a de suite bondi dans sa voiture pour vous poursuivre, mais n'a pas réussi à vous retrouver, ne sachant pas qu'elle direction vous aviez pris ! Pendant ce temps, avec Rosalie, nous avons contacté la police, qui nous a rappelé 10 minutes plus tard pour nous signaler que tu avais été secouru par une voiture immatriculée d'Interpol qui t'avait entendu crier. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu me dois une séance de masque hydratant, avec concombre en prime ! Les larmes, ça dessèche, et le look lapin qui a chopé la myxomatose, y'a plus sexy ! _Elle prit enfin, une grande inspiration, en me regardant droit dans les yeux_. Ne me refais plus jamais ça Isabella Marie Swan, ou c'est moi qui te fais la peau ! _Finit-elle les yeux brillant d'émotion.

_- C'est promis. J'ai eu moi aussi la peur de ma vie, et je te promets de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit ! J'ai bien compris ma leçon !_

_- Attends quand tu dis « personne »…_

_- Je veux dire « personne ». Répondis _–je en sachant où elle voulait en venir.

_- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'exclure de ta vie tu te trompe… _Grogna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

En me voyant me retenir de rire, elle me frappa légèrement le bras et se jeta de nouveau dans mes bras.

_- Tu vas me tuer un jour ou l'autre Bella, et ce sera tant pis pour toi, tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience…sans parler du fait que tu finiras ta vie fringuée comme une plouc ! _Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

_- Et tu laisseras le pauvre Jasper entre les griffes acérées de toutes ces filles en chaleur ! Ça j'en doute…_

_- Pas si je l'emporte avec moi dans la mort…_Répliqua t-elle théâtralement.

_- Oohh !...Je suis sûre que tu en serais capable mais que fais-tu de mon âme ? J'aurais deux morts sur ma conscience quand même ?!!! _Feintais-je le choc.

_- Alors ça ma chère, ce n'est pas mon soucis même si je suis sûre que mon frère viendrait alléger ta peine…_

Je me mis à rougir, et un coup de poing vint comprimer mon estomac, rien qu'en repensant à lui.

_- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. _Murmurais-je, beaucoup moins enjouée par notre joute verbale_. Il a Tanya je te rappelle. _Dis-je amèrement.

_- Attends que je mette mon nez dans leur couple de pacotille, il va voler en éclat, en un clin d'œil ! _

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite et Carlisle me serra contre lui dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, c'est-à-dire dès que sa fille électrique me lâcha.

_- J'aimerai encore vous remercier pour avoir pris soin de ma fille alors que nous étions absents sa mère et moi. Dit Charlie à Carlisle._

_- C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir Bella avec nous. Vous pouvez être fière de votre fille, c'est une personne bien. _Mon père sourit à Carlisle, et se retourna vers moi.

_- Bella, ne laisse pas trop le temps s'écouler avant de venir me revoir…_

_- Je le ferai Char…Papa. Prends soin de toi et garde tes distances avec…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

Je quittais le commissariat avec mon amie et son père. Alice ne cessait de parler. Carlisle et moi nous nous regardions souvent, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez eux. Le bruit des roues sur l'asphalte fit sortir la petite troupe de la maison. Quand ils me virent descendre de la Mercedes de Carlisle, ils me sautèrent tous dessus, pour une étreinte groupée. Les rires et les pleurs m'entouraient, mon cœur se gonfla face à leur affection.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, j'y participais avec entrain mais la fatigue et l'émotion commençaient à me rattraper. Je m'excusais et allais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je ne fus pas longtemps seule car un ours mal léché y fit irruption.

_-Nous n'avons pas été très présents les garçons et moi autour de toi Bella. Mais maintenant on va te coller au train tu peux me croire. Tu es ma petite sœur désormais et je vais veiller sur toi comme jamais. Tu as beau être un aimant à problèmes, je vais devenir ton ombre…._sourit-il en dévoilant toutes se dents. Il en était presque effrayant, et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que d'avoir Emmet collé au train !

_- Emmett, c'est très gentil à toi mais je ne vous quitterais pas donc tu n'as pas besoin de mener toute cette surveillance inutile…_

_- Mais…_

_- Y'a pas de mais, ça va aller Em'… Passe une bonne nuit…_

_- Bonne nuit. _Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se retourna vers ma porte, en trainant des pieds comme un enfant pris en faute. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et regarda une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.*Aie ! Ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout !*

_-Au fait, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs comme quoi tu aurais un faible pour un certain nigaud qui sort avec une blonde décolorée… _

Merde !

Je me sentis immédiatement rougir, en un aveu silencieux. Je levai les yeux sur Emmet, et son grand sourire victorieux me fit comprendre qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt avec cette histoire. Je ne savais pas qui avait vendu l'information, mais dés que je le saurais, je lui ferai bouffer ses chaussettes ! Devant mon air vengeur, il se mit à rire et il partit au moment où je lui envoyais mon oreiller.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'elle s'ouvrait de nouveau. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant entrer Jasper. Je n'avais jamais eu de conversation avec lui seule à seul. Il émanait de lui un calme impérial et communicatif.

_- Em' a raison concernant ta sécurité et pour ce qui est du cas Edward, on en fait notre affaire…_Devant mon air surprit, il me précisa_. Euh, …j'attendais mon tour devant la porte, et j'ai entendu votre conversation…_

_Pfff ! De toute façon au point où j'en étais…Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, et de s'avancer._

_- Qui a révélé cette info ?_

_- Si je dis deux langues bien pendues, ça te donne une idée de qui je parle ? _Me dit-il avec un immense sourire_._

Arrrrg ! Trahi par ses propres amies ! Je pris le dernier coussin qui restait sur mon lit, et enfonça ma tête dedans pour étouffer un cri de frustration ! Puis, me rappelant de la présence de Jasper, je repris mes esprits.

_- Très bien. Puisqu'elles veulent jouer avec le feu… Tu pourras leur dire que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et que c'est mon mets favori…_

_- Elles devraient craindre alors pour leur vie, _rit-il puis il reprit avec sérieux_. J'espère que notre situation avec Rose ne te gêne pas trop._

_- Vous n'êtes nullement coupables et avec le nouveau chef de police, il y aura sûrement du changement…_

_- Tu crains pour la vie de ton père n'est-ce pas ?_

_-J'ai confiance en ce qu'il fait, mais c'est vrai que j'ai peur. J'ai vu ce dont ils sont capables, et avec votre histoire, je sais que rien ne les arrêtera. _

_- Nous serons toujours là au final et bientôt le clan des Volturi ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. _Me dit-il avec certitude.

_- J'espère que tu as raison… _Murmurai-je

_- Je vais te laisser dormir, ta journée a été riche en émotions. _

J'acquiesçai.

Au moment où il allait sortir, je décidais de lâcher la première bombe.

_- Au fait Jasper, j'avais oublié… de te dire un truc en fait… il y a un certain lutin qui est prête à t'emporter avec elle dans la mort, pour s'assurer qu'aucune fille ne te mettra le grappin dessus…_

Quand je vis son regard surpris, je savais que j'avais fait mouche. Je m'installais alors confortablement dans mon lit.

-_Bonne nuit Jasper_. Dis-je en éteignant ma lampe de chevet, Jasper toujours statufié à la même place.

Il m'a semblé entendre murmurer un « bonne nuit » avant que la porte de ma chambre ne se referme. Et lui dit de bien dormir

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Bon tant qu'on y est j'aimerai faire de la pub pour des fics que je lis et qui en valent la peine… (soit dit en passant toutes les fics en valent la peine)**

**Donc je vous conseille les fics : The lord of the Autority de magicvanille, The perfect wife de Edward-Cullen-Addict, Les chevaliers du ciel de Anghjulina, toutes les fics de Edwardienne100, de Clair de lune 25, de Drinou, de Sabivamp, de Magicvanille et de Eiphose, etc…**

**Toutes les fics que je lis et que je suis sont dans mes favorites donc si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous savez où aller ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos réactions et vos attentes, ça peut même pencher la balance vers l'une de vos suggestions =)**

**Bisous et à très bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos mises en alerte et reviews. Déjà 217 ! Youpi ! Merci à vous toutes !

Je voudrai une minute de silence, ceci est le dernier chapitre que ma vinou me corrige donc par respect pour elle je lui rends cet hommage. Elle a fait un travail somptueux pendant 7 chapitres déjà et je ne la remercierai jamais assez. En plus de cela, elle vient de me trouver une remplaçante de choc qui n'est autre que joeymalia, auteure de la fic « Le fruit défendu » dont le lien est dans mes favorites et que je vous conseille fortement.

Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à ma Vinou.

J'aimerai aussi le dédicacer à Magicvanille qui m'envoie ma dose de TPW chaque soir et qui me soutient dans ce que je fais. J'aimerai le dédicacer aussi à mes lectrices de TF notamment ma dodo, qui m'a envoyé sa playlist et que cette dernière m'a inspiré pour mon chapitre 20.

Alicia : merci beaucoup de me lire et de me soutenir =). Et oui, c'est Charlie le sauveur, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise… Renée ne vient pas encore mais elle ne devrait plus trop tarder ;). Le couple Edward-Tanya, va-t-il durer, là je te laisse deviner avec ce chapitre =). Pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Edward, euh il va lui en falloir encore du temps pour les réaliser. Bisous et encore merci.

Estell_e : Charlie a été la grande surprise du précédent chapitre, c'est vrai qu'Edward aurait été trop facile =). C'est vrai également que ce dernier est le grand absent mais il revient dans celui-ci, je te laisse le découvrir. J'espère que leur future conversation sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

Pounine : c'est vrai qu'il fallait y penser au retour de Charlie. Désolé qu'il te manque l'élément Edward pour être comblée. Je vais vous éclaircir le sujet : Edward est bien là au retour de Bella mais disons qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir avec elle. Entre Tanya, leur discussion précédente et ses sentiments pour Bella, il est un peu perdu le pauvre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va combler tes attentes cette fois. Merci à toi de me lire et merci pour Vinou. 

Marion : je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, il faut lire pour vir ce qu'il va se passer ;). Merci de m'avoir lue, bisous

Anill : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que la mission Alice te plaise =). Bonne lecture.

Gégé : et non personne n'avait pensé à Charlie sur TF à part quand j'ai posté le teaser =). Disons que j'ai du mal à jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps, entre l'histoire avec les Volturis et celle avec Edward donc normal qu'il ne soit pas dans mon dernier chapitre et puis disons qu'il a quelques soucis avec ses sentiments…

Lily : On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle s'est vengé ^^… disons qu'elle remet en place gentiment et elle met les choses au point. Le fait est qu'Alice et Rose n'ont pas su tenir leur langue donc… Pour Edward, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et on se revoit à la fin ;). 

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Mission… [partie1]

Le réveil fut mouvementé, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi.

Mes songes m'avaient ramené tout droit dans les griffes de Demetri et de James. Je revivais inlassablement les évènements mais la scène changeait à chaque fois devant mes yeux. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là encore plus fatiguée que si je n'avais pas dormi.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Quand je voulus ouvrir la porte, je vis qu'elle était déjà verrouillée mais à peine eue-je tournée le dos que le loquet se déverrouilla. Je me retournai pour faire face à la personne qui sortait de la salle de bain afin de prendre sa suite. Je m'attendais à tout sauf au spectacle qui se déroula devant moi.

Edward.

Il se présenta à l'embrasure de la porte, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Il était occupé à se sécher l'arrière de la tête avec une deuxième serviette, et ne m'avait pas encore vu. Moi je m'étais arrêtée paralysée par son apparition. Il redressa la tête et se figea quand il me vit. Nous étions maintenant tout deux face à face incapable de bouger, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était magnifique, une apparition divine, …tout simplement parfait. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je détaillais toutes les parties de l'anatomie d'Edward qui m'étaient exposées, ça le rendait à chaque fois un peu plus irréel. Ses cheveux lui retombaient en mèches humides devant ses yeux…

Dieu qu'il est sexy !

Mon attention fut attirée par une goutte d'eau qui se formait à l'extrémité d'une mèche. Je la regardais, subjuguais, enfler et chuter pour s'écraser sur la base de son cou. Elle reprit doucement, sensuellement sa course, en glissant langoureusement le long de sa peau humide. Elle surmonta sa clavicule, et continua sa route avec application, comme un brave petit soldat. Elle longea la courbe généreuse de ses pectoraux, et la gourmande s'attaqua avec volupté à la ligne parfaite de ses abdos ! Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors que je m'étais rapprochée inconsciemment. Je regardais avec envie cette petite goutte, qui semblait pouvoir apaiser la soudaine aridité de ma gorge. Je me mordis la lèvre en imaginant son goût. J'aurai voulu la sucer à même la peau d'Edward, me délectant de sa saveur ainsi que de celle de toutes ses jumelles qui parsemaient son torse. Mon regard remontait avec envie le long de sa musculature athlétique quand je tombai sur son regard intense qui s'encra au mien.

-rrmm, rrmm.

Je sursautai, et ma bulle s'éclata quand j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

Emmet ! Merde !

Je rougis furieusement à l'idée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'incontinence salivaire !

Son sourire en coin me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la scène !

Re-merde !

_-Eddy, décale-toi. Bella va nous faire une syncope si tu reste là presque nu devant elle. Regarde la, c'est déjà le cas, on dirait un poisson or de l'eau en manque crucial d'oxygène…_Rit-il en s'éloignant_._

_- Em', on ne t'a jamais appris à être plus délicat avec les filles, _rétorqua mon bel Adonis l'air amusé_. Excuse-moi Bella, tu voulais peut-être la place pour…te rafraichir… _ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin en se décalant.

Et merde ! Et moi qui avais décidé de ne plus lui montrer mon attirance, c'était raté !

Grrrr ! Il m'énerve ! Quoi, il n'existait donc pas une convention qui régissait les relations d'amitié ? Il a triché, il n'avait pas le droit de se pointé à moitié nu, dégoulinant d'eau, alors que je suis tout juste réveillée ! Quoi ? C'est légal comme attitude ? Sans parler d'Emmett qui allait en remettre une couche toute la journée… je filais vite sous la douche et mis directement le jet d'eau glaciale pour calmer mes ardeurs et effacer les dernières traces de mon songe.

La journée, allait être longue, très longue…

La douche me fit tout de même le plus grand bien, et quand je sortis de la cabine, je me rendis compte, qu'avec tout ça, j'avais oublié de prendre mes vêtements pour la journée…

Grrr ! Vie de M….. !

Je nouai tant bien que mal ma serviette minimaliste autour de ma poitrine, et passai ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, pour m'assurer que le couloir était désert.

C'est bon, la voie est libre !

J'ouvris en grand la porte, pour me précipiter dans le couloir afin de rejoindre ma chambre. Quand je fus au milieu du couloir, une porte adjacente à la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je retins ma respiration et me retournai. Edward était encore en face de moi. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et je le vis déglutir avec difficultés. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient à mesure que son regard parcourrait mon corps. J'étais figée, incapable de bouger, ni de penser correctement. Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui me permettra de me soustraire à son regard. Cette fois ci, ce fut Alice qui vint faire exploser notre bulle en surgissant dans le couloir. Je sursautai, et expirai toute l'air que j'avais retenu.

Très mauvaise idée !

Ca eu pour effet de desserrer le nœud de ma serviette, et de la faire tomber à mes pieds ! Je baissai rapidement mon regard sur la traitresse qui jonchait le sol, et regardai aussitôt Edward qui paraissait aussi choqué que moi. Je me baissai pour la ramasser rapidement et parti en courant, en me couvrant tant bien que mal, les fesses à l'air jusqu'à ma chambre. Alice éclata de rire, et j'eu juste le temps de l'entendre dire :

_- Edward, bouge de là et essuie toi le menton, tu as un filet de bave qui coule. __R_it-elle en me rejoignant.

Avant qu'Alice ne referme la porte, Je vis qu'Edward était resté à la même place sans me quitter des yeux. Il referma la bouche, et porta lentement la main à son menton comme pour vérifier ce que lui avait dit Alice.

Puis il reprit contenance, me fit une légère grimace d'excuse, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Je restai figée, mortifiée. Non seulement, je m'étais paralysée, la bave aux lèvres devant sexy Edward, mais en plus je m'étais ridiculisée une fois de plus en me retrouvant nue devant lui !

Je me claquai mentalement.

Non, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi gourde !!! Je suis maintenant sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui m'en veut ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication !

Dites-moi, à qui ça peut bien arriver ce genre de truc ?! Est-ce que ca arriverai à Tanya ? Nooooon ! Les imperfections, ce n'est pas pour elle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais le maquillage qui coule, se réveille avec l'haleine fraiche, ne se casse jamais un ongle, ne se tord jamais les chevilles malgré des talons de 10cm, …pfff ! C'est pour moi tout ça !

Bella, ma vieille, pour le glamour, tu repasseras ! Comment je peux m'imaginer rivaliser avec elle !

Je n'ai aucune chance, sauf si subitement, Edward se met à trouver Charlie Chaplin sexy !

Je revins sur terre en voyant Alice, dans ma vision périphérique, s'activer pour me préparer mes affaires. Une minijupe en cuir avec un débardeur blanc. Je soupirai. Décidemment, rien ne me sera épargnée ! Je ne me pensais pas capable de porter ça aussi vite après mon agression et je ne tardais pas à lui faire part de mes craintes.

_- Bella, ne laisse pas ces cons diriger ta vie en cherchant à te rendre invisible. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient ! Alors maintenant tu mets cette tenue car je compte bien faire capoter l'histoire de mon idiot de frère avec cette blonde peroxydée. _Dit-elle en étirant un sourire machiavélique sur son visage_. Je vais te rendre incroyablement sexy et elle va détaler rapidement cette pouffe. _Merde ! Elle est carrément effrayante ! (note personnelle : Ne JAMAIS amener Alice à comploter contre moi !)

Je ne pus rien argumenter de plus car mon petit général avait pris les directives de la Mission Conquête d'Edward et cela d'une main de fer apparemment.

Elle était encore plus survoltée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Rosalie vint vite l'aider et elles me laissèrent dans mes pensées le temps de me rende «　scandaleusement sexy　», comme elles s'amusaient à le dire. Puis vint un petit débriefing.

_- Bon, il va falloir nous rendre au lycée maintenant. Je te déclare officiellement prête. Essaie d'éviter Edward le plus possible ou sinon dès que tu le vois tu roules plus des hanches, tu lui fais des petits sourires mais aucun mot. Avant la fin de la journée, il sera à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! _On éclata de rire à cette image_._

Je retrouvai mon sérieux, soupirai avant d'avouer :

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça, Rose. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Et bien, …Je ne suis pas une séductrice…Je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Et, j'apprends tout juste à marcher avec des talons, comment veux tu que je roule des hanches sans me casser la figure ! _Je rougis de honte rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

Elle me sourit en posant se mains sur mes épaules.

_-Bella, tu ne te rends même pas compte du pouvoir de séduction que tu as ! Et même si tu n'en as pas conscience, saches qu'aucune fille du lycée, n'est dupe, même pas Tanya. Surtout quand on voit tous les garçons te tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel ! Sois naturelle, et tout ira bien !_

_- Aujourd'hui on va observer est leur couple, afin de trouver leurs points faibles, et on avisera en fonction de ça, demain. _

Devant les airs calculateurs d'Alice et de Rose, plus déterminées que jamais, je n'ajoutais rien. J'allais faire comme elles m'avaient dit. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et sortis de la chambre. Quand je fus sur le pallier, je vis Edward en pleine conversation téléphonique. Je remis rapidement mon masque d'impassibilité. Il me détailla à nouveau en laissant trainer son regard, remontant le long de mes jambes nues. Plus il remontait, plus il avait du mal à déglutir. Quand il arriva sur mon visage, je lui souris de manière séductrice. Il reprit contenance au son de la voix nasillarde qui hurlait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Puis je me mis à rouler des hanches pour descendre les escaliers suivie de prés par mes amies qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène.

La réaction d'Edward, m'avait redonné confiance. La journée allait être très longue pour lui, et je ça n'est que le commencement !

Devant l'air ahuri d'Emmett et de Jasper, je sus que les filles y étaient allées très fort et je souriais en pensant à la réaction de Jacob. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement être le centre de l'attention, mais j'allais devoir prendre sur moi toute la journée, car là, c'était le but ! Pfff, à bien y repenser, cette journée risquait d'être très longue pour moi aussi ! Nous prîmes la voiture de Rosalie sans un mot pour les garçons. Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué le comportement des filles ce matin, mais je pouvais dire qu'elles s'étaient elles aussi lancées dans leur propre mission séduction. Elles avaient royalement ignoré les garçons, en se pavanant devant eux tout aussi dénudées que moi. Arrivées au lycée, suivi de peu par les garçons, nous fûmes accueillies par Jake. Je sus à son regard et son sourire appréciateur, que ma journée allait être très longue.

Grrr ! Non, mais rappelez moi pourquoi je fais ça déjà ?...ah, oui, Edward…

Tanya arriva peu de temps après, elle portait encore les traces de notre séance de sport. Rosalie afficha un immense sourire en la voyant, quant à Alice, elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle fonça directement sur Edward, et s'empara férocement de sa bouche.

Merde ! Elle n'a pas mangé, ou quoi, ce matin ?

Tous mes compagnons détournèrent rapidement leurs regards avec dégout. Même Emmett, avait l'air choqué d'un enfant venant de surprendre ses parents en train de faire l'amour !

_-T'inquiète pas Bella, il va vite craquer sur toi et quitter Cruella d'enfer ! Beurk ! _Me chuchota Emmett.

_- Merci pour ta franchise Em'. Lui répondis-je _sur le même air de conspiration que lui_. Je souriais en repensant à la référence Disney d'Emmet, …c'est tout lui._

_- Est-ce que je peux te demander ton aide ?, _ajouta-t-il_. _

Je dis aux filles que je les retrouvais plus tard et que je devais discuter un moment avec Emmett. Rosalie me fit les yeux ronds car elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui. Je lui fis un léger sourire entendu pour la calmer, et Alice la tira par les épaules pour l'accompagna avec force en classe. Je me tournais de nouveau pour faire face au gros nounours. Jasper était à ses côtés.

_-Tu as aussi besoin de mon aide Emmett ?_

_- Oui si cela ne te dérange pas. _Me répondit-il en nouant nerveusement ses doigts. Je rêve là, ou il a l'air gêné !

_- Alors vas-y Em', je t'écoute…_l'encourageais-je.

_- Tu pourrais nous aider à séduire les deux déesses qui t'accompagnent ? _Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant leurs airs désespérés.

_- Bien volontiers. Jasper, tu n'as rien à changer, montre-toi encore plus chevaleresque, romantique et doux, tu pourras être sûr qu'Alice te mangera dans la main. Toi Em'… Essaie de ne pas te montrer trop lourd, sois attentif aux paroles de Rosalie, il faut que tu la dragues subtilement, tout en sous-entendus… mais pas des sous-entendus pervers cela s'entend ! C'est clair pour vous deux ? _Ils me souriaient, et mon cœur serra en pensant qu'ils ne seront pas bien longs à former un couple.

Ils acquiescèrent en chœur. Au moment où je me retournais, Edward et sa potiche me passèrent devant. Elle fit comme si je n'existais pas, et arborait un sourire radieux.

Dieu, que je lui ferai bien bouffer ses dents à Paris Hilton !

Quant à mon Adonis, il me fixait intensément, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je fus même heureuse que Jacob vienne vers moi et m'accompagne jusqu'à ma classe avec mes amis. Je n'avais pas vu la réaction d'Edward, mais un sourire s'accrocha à mes lèvres en entendant Tanya lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été attentif quand elle lui avait montré sa nouvelle manucure.

Je ne pus décrocher ce sourire de mon visage, pendant toutes mes heures de cours, et je dois dire que pour une fois, la matinée s'écoula plutôt rapidement. A la pause de midi, je m'installai dos à la table de Tanya, où _il_ s'était assis. Alice et Rosalie étaient en face de moi et l'observaient discrètement. Emmett s'était assis à côté de Rose, alors que Jasper s'était mis entre Alice et moi. Ils suivaient mes conseils, et je fus heureuse de constater que s'était efficace, car elles eurent beaucoup de mal à rester concentrées sur ce que faisait Edward. Quand ils partirent chercher les plateaux, elles me regardèrent intensément avec un immense sourire.

_-Waouh, si Jasper continue comme ça je vais dès ce soir lui tomber dans les bras ! D'ailleurs je t'en veux un peu de lui avoir dit que je craquais pour lui… mais bon je te pardonne si c'est pour avoir ce genre d'avantages ! _Dit Alice, complètement rêveuse_._

_- Et que dis-tu d'Emmett ?!!! _Merde ! Rose est hystérique ! Alice, sors de ce corps ! _Il est simplement parfait ! Il n'a même pas sorti de blagues lourdes ce midi ! Toi, tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans. _Me dit-elle en me pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

_- On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, Rosalie, c'est mal poli ! Et puis ils avaient l'air de deux pauvres agneaux attendant leur fin. Leurs sentiments ont l'air vraiment sincère et puis sachant qu'ils sont réciproques, je ne vois pas où est le problème…_Me défendis-je en feintant de bouder.

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on t'aime !!! _Alice me sautant au cou, manquant me faire tomber à la renverse_. Ah au fait, Edward n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis le début du repas. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux et ne s'intéresse même pas au discours de Tanya et ses pimbêches d'amies. _Me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

_-Alice, est-ce que tu as la même idée que moi ? _Demanda Rose à Alice qui lui sourit, complice. Merde ! C'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont dans la tête ? Pfff, je redoute le pire !

_- Je pense oui… Bella, vas à la table de Jacob et invite-le à la nôtre. Le rendre jaloux est le meilleur moyen de le faire flancher surtout le sachant aussi possessif !_

_- Vous êtes certaine que c'est une bonne idée ?!!! J'ai comme l'impression que Jake a des sentiments pour moi et je ne désire pas le blesser. _Dis-je peu rassurer de devoir inviter Jacob à notre table.

_- Je sais, c'est triste, ma chérie, mais si tu veux vraiment qu'Edward vienne vers toi en rampant, il faut le rendre jaloux…_

Pfff ! Elles sont impitoyables ! Pauvre Jake, je me dégoute de devoir lui faire ça, …mais ne dit-on pas « la faim justifie les moyens » ? Et moi j'avais très faim d'Edward !

_- Rosalie et Alice ont raison Bella, _ajouta Jasper_. Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de possessif et le rendre jaloux est la seule solution. D'ailleurs tu as du t'en rendre compte à notre arrivée… il ne supportait pas qu'un homme s'intéresse à toi._

_- Ce qui me gêne c'est d'utiliser Jacob pour cela…_

_- J'ai remarqué qu'une fille l'accompagne. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Leah et qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Tu peux faire en sorte qu'il craque sur elle tout en restant son amie…_Me suggéra t-il

_- Dans ce cas, il serait mal venu de l'inviter seul à notre table._

_- Bah dans ce cas vas à leur table, on surveillera Edward de la nôtre Mini pouce, _conclut Emmett. Ils acquiescèrent tous à cette idée.

Bon, je capitule, ils ont vraiment réponse à tout !

Rosalie et Alice m'emmenèrent aux toilettes de la cafétéria pour remettre en ordre ma tenue et ajuster mon maquillage. La porte d'une des cabines s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à la peau mate, de grands yeux bruns avec de courts cheveux noirs qui entouraient de manière subtile son visage fin. Alice m'informa que c'était Leah et elles décidèrent de la mettre dans la confidence pour ne pas interférer sur sa relation avec Jacob.

-_Excuse-moi tu t'appelle bien Leah ? _Demanda Alice avec un sourire auquel on ne peut pas résister.

_- Oui, pourquoi ? _Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

_- Nous aimerions te demander ton aide…_

_- Et pourquoi donc ? _Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine_. Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider les amies de la fille qui veut me piquer l'homme que j'aime…_

Ben, ce n'est pas gagné !

_- Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas intéressée pas Jacob ! Du moins, autrement que comme un ami…Je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon, et si ça te dit, on pourrait s'entre-aider pour obtenir ce que l'on veut toutes les deux… _Lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

_- Malheureusement, je crois que Jacob est bien trop sous ton charme pour s'intéresser à une fille comme moi…Il ne fait que boire tes parole, et clame à qui veut l'entendre, que tu es parfaite ! _

Je me mis à rougir furieusement.

_-Quel serait ton plan pour le faire tomber dans mes bras ? _Demanda t-elle méfiante.

_- Le plus simplement du monde ! Je vais lui dire la vérité ! Je vais mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concerne les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, et bien lui préciser qu'il ne sert à rien qu'il espère plus que de l'amitié entre nous ! _

_- Tu sais que ça va lui briser le cœur ?!!!_

_- Pas si tu es là pour le consoler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _Dis-je avec un clin d'œil_._

_- Pas mal comme idée. Concéda t-elle. Et toi, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ? _Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

_- Et bien, nous aimerions que tu acceptes Bella à votre table, pour rendre jaloux mon frère…_Intervint Alice

_-Tu parles de celui qui n'arrête pas de la regarder ? _Rit-elle_. Ça risque d'être simple vu la manière dont il la dévore des yeux !_

_- Oui, sauf qu'il va falloir utiliser Jacob…_Répondit Alice

_- Si c'est pour mieux le consoler après, je ne vois aucun inconvénient. _Sourit-elle_. Par contre, je t'ai à l'œil Bella ! _Me prévint-elle sans perdre son sourire.

_- Marché conclu. _Dis-je en lui tendant une main, qu'elle serra.

Nous sortîmes des toilettes ensemble et nous présentâmes Leah à Jasper et à Emmett. Nous leur expliquions notre plan et fîmes comme si nous avions une discussion normale. Leah fit mine de m'inviter à leur table et je la suivis à la table de Jacob sans un regard pour Edward. Jake me fixait intensément tout comme ses amis Embry, Paul et Sam. Leah me fit un petit sourire et s'installa à mes côtés.

_- Les garçons, est-ce que ça vous dérange que j'ai invité Bella à manger à notre table ce midi ? _

**Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois… Alors votre avis ? Quelle est selon vous la suite de cette mission ?**

**Robisous et laissez une review s'il vous plaît….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

**J'espère qu'il va tout autant vous plaire que le dernier :D… vous avez été moins nombreux à avoir laissé des reviews snif. Pourtant il y a un grand nombre de visites à chaque chapitre. Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule que je pousse mais c'est juste que je me demande ce que tous vous pensez de mes écrits. J'espère que pour ce nouveau chapitre, vous serez plus nombreux à laisser un petit mot.**

**Gégé : vraiment, tu aurais voulu être à sa place… moi aussi lol. Non mais c'est vrai, entre ces rêves érotiques, Edward en serviette, moi je ne dirai pas non. Je suis d'accord je suis cruel avec Jacob mais bon, c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai du mal avec lui donc je le fais un peu s'en prendre pleins la tête… Ouh Gégé qui dénigre Edward, attend je fais une croix sur l'agenda, non je rigole… non c'est vrai il mérite ce qui lui arrive et qui va encore lui arriver. C'est vrai qu'il a une erreur de taille sur son casier, Tanya ! Pfou, il est *** ! Merci pour ta review miss**

**Anill : tu n'es pas la seule à avoir succombée au charme implacable d'un Edward sortant de la douche. Je te remercie pour mes correctrices et pour ta review**

**Marytess : ah le passage de la goutte d'eau !!! Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez vinou pour l'avoir intensifié ce passage là… *énormes soupirs*. Gros robisous**

**Pounine : ah cet épisode de la goutte d'eau, je crois que vinou et moi on ne vous a pas laissé de marbre ^^. Merci pour le soutien à mes correctrices et merci pour ta review.**

**Marion : tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé le passage couloir-salle de bain. Merci encore à vinou pour avoir intensifié cette scène. Pour ce qui est du pétage de plomb d'Edward, je te laisse lire la suite.**

**Lily : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon dernier chapitre te plaise et te donne encore plus envie de connaître la suite. Je te laisse pour cela tout le plaisir de passer à ta lecture, bisous et encore merci.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 15 : Mission… [partie2]**

« _Pas du tout. »_

Jacob m'adressa un immense sourire. Je fis mine d'être réceptive mais ne me sentais pas du tout à mon aise. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et nous rîmes même beaucoup. Au moment du dessert, je me levai de table en m'excusant. J'avais besoin de changer d'air et un petit tour ne pourrait me ferait que du bien. Leah me regarda et me sourit. C'était le moment de parler à Jacob. Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait me suivre dehors. Je fis alors comme si de rien était et sortis sans un regard pour mes amis ou pour la table de Tanya. J'avais la sensation de sentir son regard brûlant sur mon corps. _Ne rêves pas Bella, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa Barbie !_

Je marchai un peu et allai m'installer sur la pelouse du stade. J'entendis des pas et me retournai malgré moi. Une peur immense me tordit les entrailles. Mon agression me poursuivrait encore longtemps. Jacob me fit un grand sourire et s'assit à mes côtés.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? Je dois te déranger vu la tête que tu as faite… Je devrais m'en aller mais je n'en ai pas envie…_

_- Oui, ça peut aller… disons que d'entendre des pas sans savoir de qui ils proviennent me terrorise désormais._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Pour tout te dire, il y a deux jours, à la sortie des cours, mon ex m'attendait avec James et ils avaient des plans si on peut dire… _

_- Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont… ?_

_- Non mais ça a bien failli._

_- C'est pour ça qu'hier toi et les Cullen n'étiez pas en cours ?_

_- Mes amis ne sont pas venus parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Quant à moi, j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée au commissariat. »_

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous deux. Je me tournais vers Jake et vis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je me mis à regarder le ciel au dessus de nous et m'allongeais dans l'herbe. Il prit la parole après quelques minutes.

_« Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. D'ailleurs les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là et l'attitude d'un de tes amis ne m'a pas rassuré. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois il est passé sur le parking. Il attendait à chaque heure devant ta classe mais en ne te voyant pas il repartait en voiture. Ça ne m'a vraiment pas aidé…_

_- Quel ami ?_

_- Celui qui sort avec Tanya… Edward c'est ça ? »_

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer. Edward s'était inquiété pour moi, cette pensée fit gonfler mon cœur d'espoir. Pourtant il fallait que je me fasse une raison, tous les Cullen s'étaient inquiétés et il ne devait me considérer que comme une sœur, rien de plus. Toutes mes espérances tombèrent en morceaux rien qu'à cette idée. Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en reprenant la parole. Il avait un air gêné et je sus que le moment que je redoutais était arrivé.

« _Je me demandais, Bella, si tu … euh… voudrais sortir avec moi un de ces soirs ? Je sais que c'est un peu brusque après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver mais peut-être que ça te remontera le moral…_

_- Jacob, je ne crois pas que ça soit possible…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ce rendez vous n'aurait pas la même signification pour toi que pour moi et je ne veux pas te donner de fausses illusions…_

_- Tu sais l'amour, ça ne vient parfois pas tout de suite même si depuis le premier jour, je n'aime que toi…_

_-En fait Jacob, je… Je suis déjà amoureuse d'un autre. Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais plus qu'un confident, un ami ou un frère. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te causer de la peine._

_- C'est déjà trop tard pour ça… Désolé de t'avoir importuné !_

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner. Je soufflai un bon coup. C'était vraiment dur de causer des peines de cœur. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça à Jacob mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se bercer de douces illusions.

La sonnerie lointaine me fit sortir de mes tourments et je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma classe de biologie. J'allai vivre une heure d'enfer en compagnie de ma jalousie.

Quand j'arrivai en classe, tout le monde était déjà installé. C'est alors que je vis qu'un nouveau voisin partageait ma paillasse. Je restai un moment sur le seuil de la porte à le détailler. _Dieu ! Un mec aussi sexy ne devrait pas exister !_ Inconsciemment je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me dirigeais vers lui et m'assis tout en le regardant avec interrogation et incompréhension. Edward me fit LE sourire. Celui qui faisait fondre mon cœur et qui le transformait en guimauve. _Un seau d'eau fraîche ! Voilà ce qu'il te faut Bella !_ Je repris contenance et décidai de jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

_« Tu n'es pas à côté de Tanya habituellement ?_

_- Si. Habituellement. Est-ce que ma présence te gêne ?_

_- Non mais elle est « inhabituelle » …_

J'avais volontairement appuyé mon dernier mot.

_- Disons que Tanya n'est pas la meilleure équipière en biologie alors j'ai demandé au professeur de changer de binôme et il m'a mis avec toi._

_- Et dis-moi comment va réagir ta copine quand elle te verra à mes côtés ?_

_- A vrai dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Et puis j'avais envie de mieux te connaître. _

_Respire Bella ! Il veut seulement mieux te connaître et non pas te faire l'amour sauvagement en plein cours de biologie ! _

-_On a beau vivre ensemble on ne se connaît pas pour autant toi et moi._

_- Ah… euh ok… et que veux-tu savoir ?_

_- Tout… Enfin tout ce que tu veux bien me dire. Ta vie en générale, ta couleur préférée, la cause de ton déménagement à Volterra, etc._

_- Y'a rien d'intéressant à savoir, crois-moi…_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que ma famille pense de toi... Alors tu réponds à mes questions ?_

_- Et quelles sont-elles ?_

_- Ta couleur préférée ?_

_- Le vert. »_

J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas me demander la raison car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire comme mensonge. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de couleur préférée mais depuis que j'avais croisé son regard émeraude, je ne jurais plus que par le vert. Heureusement pour moi, il ne put continuer son investigation plus longtemps puisque le professeur prit la parole et le cours commença. Celui-ci ne fut que théorique alors nous ne pûmes échanger aucun mot de plus.

Quelque fois je sentais son regard sur mon profil, et faisais comme s'il n'existait pas. Il fallait que je résiste malgré la tentation qu'il représentait pour moi. Je craignais aussi qu'Alice ne me tue si je ne respectais pas ses consignes. C'était beaucoup trop facile qu'il soit à côté de moi et qu'il ait toute mon attention.

A la fin de l'heure, je mis rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et partit comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment un mensonge car je sentais chaque fibre de mon corps se consumer. Je l'entendis me suivre mais il ne put aller plus loin. Tanya en avait décidé autrement. Arrivée dans le couloir, Alice et Rose me prirent par le bras et m'entraînèrent au loin pour entendre la discussion d'Edward avec sa blondasse.

_« Notre mission touche bientôt à sa fin… Entre son attitude d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui, ça m'étonnerait que Barbie fasse encore long feu …_

_- Mais dis-moi Bella, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était à ses côtés en bio ?, _m'interrogea Rose_._

_- Euh si. D'ailleurs ça m'a prise au dépourvu de le voir à la même paillasse que moi… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait changer de partenaire parce que Tanya était nulle._

_- Notre plan marche encore mieux que prévu…D'ordinaire, Edward est un piètre menteur mais là, ça frôle le niveau zéro. Il a vraiment peu d'imagination. Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit… C'est évident que c'était parce qu'il te voulait à ses côtés et au vue des regards qu'il te lançait à midi, ça ne fait que confirmer ma théorie._

_- Je crois que le meilleur, c'est la tête qu'il a fait quand il t'a vu t'installer à la table de Leah et de Jacob…_

_- Sans parler du moment où tu es partie et que Jacob t'a suivi…_

_- C'est clair, on a cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites…_

_- Et la manière dont il serrait les poings ! Il était vraiment furieux… »_

Des éclats de voix les sortirent de leur état d'excitation. Ça se passait vraiment mal pour Tanya. Edward restait de marbre alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Elle hurlait, pleurait, agitait ses ongles manucurés dans tous les sens et tapait sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Si je n'avais pas eu pitié d'elle, je me serais mis à rire tant elle avait l'air ridicule. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'elle me voit. Nous nous dévisageâmes un bon moment et elle eut un rictus mauvais avant de venir vers moi.

Mes amies et Edward virent ce qu'elle prévoyait. Edward s'interposa devant alors que Rosalie se mit en bouclier et qu'Alice la fusilla du regard.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Tanya ?_

_- Rien qui ne te concerne. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. C'est pour elle que tu me quittes hein ? Ne dis pas le contraire ! Franchement qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez tous lui trouver ?_

_- Premièrement elle est tout le contraire de toi et deuxièmement…_

_- Deuxièmement ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas._

_- Laisse-moi passer, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle et puis si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça sera en cours de sport ou à la fin des cours…_

Rosalie s'avança pour s'interposer.

_- Hey Blondie ! Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as essayé, elle t'a rétamé en sport. Crois moi, Bella n'est pas la seule à savoir se servir de sa droite. Alors maintenant dégage !_

_- C'est ce qu'on verra, j'ai pris des cours de boxe depuis la semaine dernière. _

Elle se pencha pour croiser mon regard.

_-A tout de suite Bella, prépare ta tombe ! »_

Sur ces mots, elle partit, non sans être accompagnée de toute sa clique. Alice me regardait avec inquiétude tout comme son frère. Quant à Rosalie, elle affichait un sourire démoniaque. Je sentais qu'elle allait de nouveau me coacher dans les règles de l'art de la boxe. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un léger clin d'œil.

_« Si elle croit qu'elle nous fait peur cette pimbêche, elle se trompe. Prépare tes poings parce que tu vas devoir taper fort pour mettre à mal sa face de singe._

_- Rosalie… Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, _souffla Alice_. Et si Bella perdait…_

_- Ça n'arrivera pas, on va botter les fesses de Barbie. Maintenant Edward et toi, vous laissez ma pouliche tranquille. Elle a besoin de mes conseils et de toute sa concentration, ce que ton frère ne peut pas lui apporter… »_

Je la regardai choquée mais aussi en colère. Alice était pliée en deux alors qu'Edward semblait amusé. Elle me poussa loin d'eux en direction du gymnase.

Sur le chemin, elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner des recommandations, me faisant l'étalage des défauts de Tanya sur le ring.

_« Bella, il faut absolument gagner cette bataille, c'est la dernière avant la fin de la guerre. Elle n'a plus Edward alors elle va être en colère et donc plus vulnérable. Si elle dit qu'elle a pris des cours depuis la dernière fois, c'est peut-être pour se donner plus d'assurance. Elle n'hésitera pas à taper voir à tricher. Je suis sure que cette pouffe en serait bien capable. _

_Protège-toi bien l'abdomen et le thorax. Lève bien tes poings devant ton visage pour le protéger et ne les baisse jamais. N'hésite pas à enchaîner les coups sans oublier ta protection. Je pense qu'elle va vouloir provoquer le plus de rapprochements possible pour mieux taper dans ton abdomen ou dans tes jambes. Elle est un peu lourde mais tu es plus rapide. Du moins, quand tu ne t'emmêles pas les jambes donc déplace-toi et emmène là où tu veux. _

_Allez courage Bella, je suis là si tu as besoin. Le match va se faire en trois round de deux minutes, donnes toi au maximum dans le troisième, économise-toi sans lui donner d'opportunités et surtout laisse la venir pour mieux la cueillir. »_

J'avais essayé d'enregistrer tout ce que Rose m'avait dit. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Nous entrâmes dans le vestiaire. Tanya s'était déjà changée et nous regarda avec haine avant de partir avec ses amies qui ricanaient. J'avais une légère boule au ventre mais avec les conseils de Rose je me sentais plus à l'aise que lors de notre premier combat. Par chance, c'était le dernier cours du trimestre et nous changerions d'activité dès la semaine prochaine. Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse, Rose continuant de m'encourager. Nous sortîmes et Tanya m'attendait déjà sur le ring. Le professeur nous regardait avec appréhension alors que le reste de la classe trépignait d'impatience.

Je montai alors à mon tour sur le ring. Le professeur nous expliqua de nouveau les règles. C'est lui qui allait nous arbitrer et ce match compterait comme l'évaluation trimestrielle. A la sonnerie du gong, Tanya se jeta presque sur moi et je l'esquivais au bon moment. Elle faillit s'aplatir sur le sol mais se retint aux cordes. Nous nous défiâmes du regard et elle se jeta de nouveau sur moi. Je l'esquivai encore une fois, lui mettant une droite dans les côtes gauche. Son souffle était déjà haché alors que je me sentais encore fraîche comme un gardon. Rose avait raison, sa colère la rendait plus facile à battre.

Je fus vite sortie de mes pensées quand elle chargea de nouveau. Elle lança son poing gauche dans mon épaule. Cela me fit un mal de chien et le combat se transforma en corps à corps. Je me protégeais tant bien que mal et elle mit un bon coup dans mon nerf sciatique droit. _La vache, la salope !_ Le professeur nous sépara et mit une pénalité à Tanya.

Au gong, elle se jeta de nouveau sur moi. On aurait dit une furie en chaleur. Je la contournais et lui mit une droite dans son nez retroussé. Il se mit instantanément à saigner abondamment. Le professeur voulut nous séparer mais Blondie m'attaqua de nouveau et je lui mis un coup dans le foie avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle ne se protégeait pas assez. Elle tomba à terre, son souffle était erratique. Sur les conseils de mon professeur, je descendis du ring. Celui-ci demanda à un garçon de ma classe d'emmener Tanya à l'infirmerie. Le reste du cours se passa dans une atmosphère plus légère, Rosalie n'eut aucun mal à battre son adversaire.

A la sortie du cours, elle me sauta dans les bras et envoya rapidement un texto à Alice. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec fierté.

_« J'ai filmé ce nouvel exploit. Je suis extrêmement fière de ce que tu as fait. Je sens que tu vas avoir des félicitations particulières tout à l'heure. Maintenant que Barbie est hors d'état de nuire, Edward va te manger dans la main !»_

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et m'attendit à côté de la porte. _Que voulait-elle dire ?_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Selon que voulait dire Rosalie et quel pourrait être le futur proche de Bella ?**

**Je vais vous donner un petit indice =) : le prochain chapitre s'intitule « simplement des ? » je vous laisse trouver le mot manquant ^^**

**A très bientôt, bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'ai dépassé le cap des 260 reviews en 15 chapitres et je trouve cela formidable. Merci à tous de participer à cette aventure. J'espère tous vous lire encore par la suite… sur ce…**

**Patou : désolé de te décevoir avec ma Bella pathétique selon tes mots. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une battante puisqu'elle ne passe pas à autre chose et reste amoureuse d'Edward… C'est vrai je te l'accorde Edward est comment dire un idiot mais tu comprendras dans un de mes prochains chapitres ses raisons. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu vas les trouver pathétiques également. Quant à Tanya, on va laisser cette vipère de côté veux-tu ? Je suis ravie sinon tu aimes mon histoire et mon écriture, ça me touche. J'espère que la suite te plaira… bisous et j'espère te lire très bientôt**

**Alicia : coucou, ravie de te relire ^^. Pour ce qui est d'Edward lui mangeant dans la main, je te laisserai le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ^^. Merci en tout cas d'être toujours au rdv. Bisous.**

**Anill : Han merci beaucoup, je rougis… C'est super de te lire. C'est vrai que le combat est excellent. Alors pour ta proposition de titre, je te laisse voir si tu avais juste ou non ^^**

**Marion : Je suis ravie que le combat t'ait plu et que tu aimes lire la raclée de Miss Barbie ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant =). Bisous.**

**Gégé : Merci de me soutenir sur le forum et merci pour tes reviews. Je suis comblée de savoir que tu aimes la raclée prise par miss Barbie et que mes propos sur le forum te plaise également sur Monsieur Jacob. Pour ce qui est de la réponse sur le mot manquant je te laisse le découvrir ci-dessous par toi-même. Pour ce qui est de tes théories, je ne peux pas te répondre car tu saurais tout =) et les filles du forum également ;). Je te laisse découvrir la suite pour ce qui est de ce qu'il va se passer =). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et hésite pas à me dire tes suggestions ;). Robisous.**

**Pounine : désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné ta dose =). Avoir une accro à ma fic, y'a de quoi être ravie ^^. Promis les prochaines fois, j'espère que tu l'auras sinon, ça risque d'être encore plus dur =). Pour ce qui est des réponses à tes questions, et bien j'espère que tu les trouveras petit à petit dans les prochains chapitres. Déjà celle sur Emmet est dans celui-ci. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Par rapport au discours de Tanya, elle est peut-être allé trop loin mais bon il faut bien que ça bouge autour de notre Edward ^^.**

**Lily : merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que cette suite t'ait plu. Seulement des ? Je te laisse lire la suite ;).**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons en bas ^^**

**Chapitre 16 : Simplement des amis…**

J'étais encore sous le choc de la remarque de Rosalie lorsque nous sortîmes des vestiaires. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir une partie de la famille Cullen nous attendre devant la porte étant donné que j'avais vu Rose pianoter avec frénésie sur son téléphone pendant que je me changeais. Emmett et Alice nous accueillirent avec un immense sourire.

_« Waouh mais c'est notre Rocky qui arrive !,_ s'exclama Emmett

_- Et encore Rocky peut aller se rhabiller à côté de notre Bella…,_ ajouta Rosalie, fière comme un paon.

_- Rose !_ M'insurgeais-je

_- Quoi ? Sois réaliste ! Tu as mis Barbie au tapis en toute beauté.  
_

_- Allez, moi je veux voir la vidéo que tu nous as promise ! »_, Dit Alice alors qu'elle tapait dans ses mains avec impatience.

A ce moment précis, j'aurai aimé être une souris pour aller me terrer dans mon trou. Rosalie sortit son téléphone et chercha avec entrain la vidéo sur sa carte mémoire. Alice ne tenait déjà plus en place et Emmett montrait ses premiers signes d'empressement. Rose cria presque quand elle mit en route la séquence. J'appréhendais de plus en plus leur réaction. Plus les secondes avançaient et plus je voyais un immense sourire apparaître sur le visage de mes amis. Rose regardait la vidéo et détournait souvent son attention pour me montrer sa fierté. Emmett avait les poings en l'air et boxait comme s'il était à ma place. Son regard était brillant d'excitation. Quant à Alice, elle tapait dans ses mains et sautillait tout en fixant l'écran. Quand le show prit fin, ils tournèrent tous leur attention sur ma petite personne, ce que je trouvais extrêmement gênant. Je sentais que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

« _Là je confirme Rocky est un enfant de cœur à côté de notre Bella - Ali_, rit Emmett.

- _C'est génial, tu t'es affirmée une nouvelle fois et tu as marqué ton territoire_, ajouta Alice.

_- Beurk Alice, ne parle comme ça ! Je ne veux pas avoir l'image de Bella en train de lever la jambe et de faire pipi contre Edward … _réagit Rose avec une grimace de dégout._  
_

- _Attend Alice, Edward n'a pas encore rompu avec cette gourde_, ajouta Emmett avec plus de sérieux, ignorant la dernière remarque de Rosalie.

- _Oh mais tu n'es pas courant mon cher frère ! Edward a jeté Barbie comme une vieille chaussette quand celle-ci a fait des menaces à notre Bellissima…  
_

_- Et ce faux frère ne m'a rien dit ?!!! _

Emmett mis sa main sur le cœur pour simuler sa peine et poursuivit plus sérieusement :

_- Qu'est ce que cette garce a osé te dire Bella ? Je vais la massacrer …_

_- Emmett, elle est déjà au tapis alors calme toi. _

Je me tournai ensuite vers Rose.

_- D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier Rosalie car c'est toi qui m'a donné tous ces bons conseils pour ne pas que je me démonte…  
_

_- C'est toi qui l'as guidé ?!!!_m'interrompit Emmett tant il était surpris.

- _Oh mais tu sais Sexy Boy, je connais bien des manières pour mettre au tapis »_, lui répondit la belle blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle l'avait scotché par cette simple réplique. Alice et moi, nous regardions avec un air complice sur le visage et retenions difficilement notre fou rire. Rose affichait un sourire satisfait alors qu'Emmett rougissait face à son insinuation. _Alors comme ça, c'était possible de faire rougir Emmett Cullen ! Grande nouvelle !_ Emmett reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage. Je sus à cet instant qu'il allait clouer le bec à Rose.

_« Vraiment Rose, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres tes « techniques ». Je pourrais aussi te faire une petite démonstration de corps à corps! »  
_

Alice et moi fument extrêmement surprises par sa répartie. Le visage de Rose passa par une multitude de couleurs et une large palette d'émotions. Cependant une seule resta graver plus longuement dans son regard : le désir. Un désir si grand qu'il devait incendier tout son corps. Elle avait le même regard que celui d'Edward dans mes fantasmes les plus débridés. _Bella enlève toi tout de suite cette image de la tête ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, conscience à la con !_

« _Alors là mon grand je t'attends », susurra Rose avec un sourire aguicheur.  
_

_- Oh pitié vous deux, arrêtez vos insinuations salaces… je ne veux pas avoir des images de vous dans différentes positions, c'est gênant… pensez à Bella et moi, bon dieu !, s'insurgea Alice.  
_

_- Fais pas ta prude Lili, je sais que tu penses à des mecs de temps en temps. Et malgré que je sois ton frère aîné, je ne viens pas te faire de remontrances alors …  
_

_- Si seulement tu savais qui est dans ses pensées mon beau, tu ne dirais pas la même chose », ajouta Rose dans un clin d'œil.  
_

Pour le coup ce fut Emmett qui fut surpris. Alice, elle, rougissait à vue d'œil. Je sentais qu'une certaine blonde allait connaître une certaine vengeance. _C'était le calme avant la tempête !_

_« Alice dis-moi qui est ce mec, que je lui dise deux mots ! s'insurgea Emmett.  
_

_- Si tu crois que je vais me balancer tu rêves !  
_

_- Rosalie, dis-moi qui c'est ! supplia-t-il avec un regard de cocker.  
_

_- J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu vois ça avec ta petite sœur beau gosse ! dit la concernée avec un grand sourire. _

_  
_Autant dire qu'elle ne lésinait plus sur les surnoms envers son amoureux. Emmett se plaça devant Alice et bomba le torse comme pour lui faire peur. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'effrayer Alice Cullen n'était pas une mince affaire.

_- Alice Cullen, j'exige son nom, son numéro et son adresse.  
_

Rosalie éclata de rire face à la réaction d'Emmett.

_- Merci Rose, tu ne m'aides pas sur ce coup !  
_

_- Il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre ! En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu caches son identité !! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas mon frè…  
_

_- Quoi ? Ton frère ?!!! Tu es amoureuse de Jasper ? », S'exclama Emmett.  
_

Alice rougit de plus belle et je me sentis gênée pour elle. Ça ne devait pas être évident de faire face à son frère lorsqu'on mettait à nu ses sentiments. Rosalie semblait se fustiger de l'intérieur. Autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à sa traîtrise de la sorte. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, je pris l'initiative de sortir des blagues douteuses _« façon Emmett Cullen »_ mais il fallait croire que je n'étais pas douée pour cela. Ils me regardèrent avec amusement et mon nounours passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me dire d'arrêter le désastre. Je levai les yeux en l'air et soufflait d'avoir détourné quelque peu son attention d'Alice. Celle-ci m'adressa un regard compatissant.  
Alors que nous arrivions sur le parking, j'aperçus Edward et Jasper au côté de nos voitures. Emmett me lâcha brusquement pour courir les rejoindre avec un empressement non feint. Mes amies me firent un petit sourire alors que je m'arrêtais net, surprise par son attitude.

_« Il faut bien raconter tes exploits », me murmura Alice au creux de l'oreille.  
_

Je rougis à vue d'œil. Je n'osai même plus regarder dans leur direction. Je pouvais sentir leur regard sur moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai non sans une certaine appréhension. La dernière fois que j'avais mis Tanya au tapis, s'était ensuivie une discussion désagréable avec Edward. Ce simple souvenir me faisait souffrir. C'était comme si un trou béant s'ouvrait dans ma poitrine. Emmett revint vers moi, passa de nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena auprès des autres en pressant le pas. Je n'osais toujours pas lever les yeux.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente la nouvelle version féminine et non moins sexy de Rocky à ses débuts. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Bella Swan ! s'exclama Emmett, imitant Oprah Winfrey à la perfection.  
_

_-Arrête Emmett, c'est très gênant !, dis-je en rougissant tant je ne savais pas où me mettre.  
_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es gênée, tu devrais être fière d'avoir mis cette vipère au tapis ! Désolé Edward mais ta copine je ne l'aimais pas du tout !, surenchérit Jasper.  
_

_- Tu as bien fait Bella. Surtout après les menaces qu'elle t'a proférée… » Dit tout bas Edward.  
_

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien entendu et si les autres du groupe l'avaient écouté, mais je commençais à croire que mes oreilles me faisaient défaut. Je levai la tête et par la même occasion mon regard pour confirmer mon hallucination auditive. Je fus immédiatement happée par ses yeux verts hypnotisant. Son regard incandescent me déstabilisait et faisait ressurgir des images de mes rêves érotiques. Je rougis de plus belle et il arqua ses sourcils, s'interrogeant certainement sur la cause de mes rougeurs. Je rougis encore plus. _Et merde !_ Il allait me prendre pour une folle. Cette fois, j'étais bonne pour l'asile ! De toute façon, je le savais déjà vu l'incidence que ses paroles et son corps avait sur le mien. _Bella Swan, tu es irrécupérable ! _Je soupirai fortement, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son interrogation.

Je détournai vite le regard pour ne pas perdre totalement la raison. Heureusement pour moi, notre échange passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Ils étaient tous absorbés par le compte rendu détaillé du combat filmé par Rose. Les remarques et les félicitations allaient bon train mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je repensais à l'échange discret que je venais d'avoir avec Edward. Me le remémorer me troublait d'autant plus. _Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? _La voix d'Alice me ramena sur Terre_. _

_« Bon et si on y allait ? Rose et Emmett, prenez une voiture à part, je ne supporte plus vos regards suggestifs et vos remarques explicites. Y'a que vous qui voyez pas que vous êtes attirés comme deux aimants. Vous avez tous deux l'esprit perverti. A croire que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Edward ? Cela ne te gêne pas que Bella et moi venions dans ta voiture ?  
_

_- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Et puis autant être en bonne compagnie », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle tout en me regardant.  
_

J'étais encore plus perturbée si cela était possible. Son attitude était étrange. _Se pouvait-il que ce dieu vivant souffre de schizophrénie ?_ Lors de notre dernière discussion, il avait avoué avoir un certain attachement pour moi mais m'avait confié ne vouloir qu'une amitié entre nous. Du coup, je ne savais pas quoi penser de ses petites allusions et de ses regards en coin. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un manège tellement ma tête me tournait. Dès qu'il était près de moi, une forte attraction m'attirait à lui. Exactement comme deux aimants qui ne parvenait pas à rompre la connexion. C'était étrange et déstabilisant, voir effrayant ! Sans parler de l'omniprésence de son être dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves ! Il me hantait jours et nuits !

De plus, dés que je n'étais pas près de lui ou que je ne le voyais pas, je ressentais un vide. Une sorte de manque qui prenait place dans mon être et dans mon esprit ! _Était-ce cela l'amour ?_ Je n'avais pourtant jamais ressenti une chose pareille pour Demetri. Moi qui pensais déjà connaître ce sentiment, je me rendais compte que je m'étais lourdement trompé. _Mais était-ce cela ?_ Il me fallait en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Alice et Rose étaient bien trop occupées à imaginer des plans pour séduire leurs amoureux et je n'étais pas assez proche d'Esmée pour lui parler de cela. Mon père serait le dernier à qui je voudrais en parler et Renée était bien trop absente pour me conseiller.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je m'installais côté passager, Alice ayant déterminé la répartition des places dans la voiture de son frère. Je savais pertinemment que c'était autant pour son plan que pour mon bien. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rechigner alors que je me trouvais à côté de l'homme de mes songes. Ce dernier arborait son magnifique sourire en coin qui me déclenchait des spasmes au niveau du cœur. De légers mais gênants papillons firent également leur irruption dans mon ventre. _Bella concentre toi et regarde le paysage !  
_

_« Alors comment s'est passé ton cours de dessin Alice ? Tu avais bien art pendant que Bella se déchaînait sur le ring ?  
_

_- Oh c'était passionnant malgré la mauvaise enseignante qui nous donne ce cours. Selon elle, l'art doit être beau. Je crois qu'elle oublie que l'interprétation que l'on se fait des choses n'est pas … »  
_

Je lâchai déjà la discussion. Je ne voulais pas écouter ce débat sur l'art même si le sujet était intéressant. Connaissant mon amie, son argumentation allait durer tout le long du trajet et en arrivant, elle partirait assez vite pour que nous n'ayons pas l'occasion de répliquer et ainsi de la contrarier. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir décroché, Edward arborait un sourire amusé. Je détournai bien vite le regard quand il tourna sa tête en ma direction et qu'il happa mon regard pendant un bref instant. _Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement alors que nos deux passagers continuaient leur débat. Pourquoi avait-il soupiré ? Il était vraiment une énigme !

_« Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je me suis tachée avec cette satanée peinture…  
_

_- J'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais ravissante aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, la coupa Jasper.  
_

_- Vraiment ! Mais tu sais, je ne m'habille pas que pour mon propre bien, j'aime plaire et plus particulièrement aux beaux jeunes hommes », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un de ses sourires charmeurs.  
_

Je vis dans le rétroviseur que Jasper avait du mal à déglutir. Alice n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de l'attraper dans ses filets. Elle me sourit avec amusement et me montra mon voisin qui avait inconsciemment serré le volant au point que ses jointures étaient blanches.

_« Je vous préviens, n'essayez même pas le rapprochement sur mes sièges en cuir. C'est déjà assez dur de voir ma sœur draguer mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des trucs dans ma Volvo, qui m'obligeraient à ne plus pouvoir remettre les pieds dedans. Or c'est mon bijou alors gardez vos distances !  
_

_- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! Comme si toi, tu n'avais pas l'intention voir même le projet de la baptiser avec Bella ! »  
_

Je fus soufflée par l'attaque d'Alice. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin et constatai que je n'étais pas la seule sous le choc. Edward blanchit à vue d'œil et serra davantage le volant. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, celui-ci ne dura que peu de temps vu la vitesse à laquelle roulait notre chauffeur.

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, Alice s'éclipsa en vitesse avec Jasper. Je mis un peu plus de temps pour réagir. Lorsque je voulus m'extraire du véhicule, la main d'Edward vint stopper mon mouvement. Un courant électrique m'assaillit et parcourut tout mon corps pour se loger au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Ce ne fut que quand mes poumons me crièrent leur besoin que je pris une grande bouffée. Quelle ne fut pas mon erreur de respirer par le nez… Son odeur alléchante me saisit et je me surpris à m'approcher un peu plus près pour respirer sa flagrance. _Mon dieu, je ne vais certainement pas sortir indemne de cette voiture !  
_

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et fus surprise de me trouver aussi proche de son visage. Ses lèvres appelaient au baiser. Je me fis violence pour ne plus les regarder. Le regard brûlant qu'il me jetait me consumait de l'intérieur. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres et je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je n'allais définitivement pas sortir indemne de cet instant !

« _Bella, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je crois que notre amitié va être plus difficile à honorer que je n'aurais cru…  
_

_- Alors laisse-toi aller et fais tomber tes défenses… »_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'est-ce que pourrait bien répondre Edward à cela ? **

**Laissez une review s'il vous plait ça fait vraiment plaisir**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après cette semaine. Je suis comblée de par vos review qui sont de véritables leitmotivs. J'aimerais tout particulièrement remercier les Tpas girls pour m'avoir ré accueillis les bras ouverts et surtout So' et Ninie qui m'ont dévorée toute la semaine de reviews. J'aimerai toutes vous remercier pour me suivre et pour m'encourager toutes autant que vous êtes, même les pseudos anonymes.**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mes Tpas (dri, nessie, sabi, vinou, cathou, ninie, so', hefida) mais également à samarcande qui continue à combattre sa maladie.**

**Alicia : Alors va-t-il agir, la suite un peu plus bas ^^… Pour Charlie on le retrouve un peu plus tard ne t'en fait pas… Merci à toi de me suivre et de me laisser une trace de ton passage =).**

**Anill : pas grave pour le titre ^^… bon alors tu opte pour un geste entre eux, hum tu vas lire alors la réponse juste un plus bas ^^… tu me connais je ne suis pas d'une logique logique ^^ il me faut toujours vous contrarier ^^… bon alors tu vas me tuer pour la suite, je te laisse bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien.**

**Pounine : ouai fin sadique et chapitre trop court c'est souvent ce que je ressens quand je lis et là je crois que j'ai fait le compte avec le chapitre précédent ^^. Ah tu pense qu'Edward va passer à l'action, hum je vais te le laisser découvrir dans ce cas là ^^. Et tu pense ensuite qu'il va regretter, hum ce côté-là m'intéresse, il est tellement Edward ^^. Ça pourrait franchement être une possibilité… à toi maintenant de voir ma suite ^^. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien autant sur ff que sur le forum.**

**Gégé : Un baptême de la Volvo, hum pourquoi pas. Je ne verrai plus ces voitures de la même façon maintenant ^^. Tu pense toi aussi qu'il va agir, étonnant mais pas fou. J'adore ta review et le fait que tu veuille qu'Edward utilise sa bouche mais pas pour parler, j'ai une de ses images ^^. Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture.**

**Marion : je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant =). Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Ali' : Tu pense vraiment qu'il va se produire quelque chose entre Bella et Edward, hum tu me diras la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre alors… merci beaucoup pour ta review**

**Souvenir du chapitre 16…**

**« **_**Bella, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je crois que notre amitié va être plus difficile à honorer que je n'aurais cru…**_

_**- Alors laisse-toi aller et fais tomber tes défenses… »**_

**Chapitre 17 : Matinée Mouvementée…**

_- Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il doucement. Je veux que nous restions amis. J'aimerais mettre à jour mes sentiments or tout est confus en moi. Avec toi, tout est si nouveau, alors je t'en conjure, il vaudrait mieux pour nous être de simples amis. »_

Il sortit sur ces mots et me laissa dans un désarroi innommable. Il m'avait de nouveau blessé en me faisant croire à une possible amitié alors que je voulais plus. je me mis à pleurer et c'était d'épuisement que je trouvais les bras de Morphée.

Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée dans la salle de musique mais je m'y sentais bien. Je fus surprise de sentir de belles mains aux longs doigts me caresser la taille. Le souffle chaud que je sentais le long de ma nuque me donnait des frissons qui se logèrent directement dans mon entrejambe. Je dus même me les frotter pour arrêter la douleur que je ressentais. Je connaissais le propriétaire de ces mains mais je préférais ne pas me retourner, de peur de briser cet enchantement.  
Ses derniers mots résonnaient en moi :_ Je crois que notre amitié va être plus difficile à honorer que je n'aurais cru… Avec toi tout est si nouveau, alors je t'en conjure, il vaudrait mieux pour nous d'être de simples amis. _Autant ne pas agir et attendre de voir ce qu'il voulait de moi. A peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion que je sentis ses mains remonter et caresser mes côtes, puis mes bras pour redescendre vers ma poitrine et mon ventre. Elles remontèrent sur mes monts de venus puis commencèrent à titiller mes pointes déjà durcies. Ces simples mouvements me firent gémir de plaisir. Etrangement ce n'est pas cela qui me surprit. Ces agissements n'étaient pas les simples actions d'un ami, ou alors je n'avais pas la même définition du mot «amitié» que lui. Ses mains se reposèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit pivoter de sorte à ce que je sois face à lui. Ses prunelles émeraude me détaillèrent et une nouvelle flamme prit possession de son regard. Il repoussa mes cheveux afin de dégager ma nuque et sa bouche pleine, gonflée par le désir, s'aventura le long de ma gorge. Il déposa une myriade de baisers avant de remonter au creux de mon oreille pour me souffler quelques mots.

_« Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, tu hantes mon esprit depuis que je te connais. J'aimerais tant découvrir l'amour avec toi … »_

Sur ces mots, je me jetai sur sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux. Je voulais lui montrer tous mes sentiments. A travers ce baiser je voulais qu'il ressente toute la passion qui m'animait. Et surtout je voulais qu'il perçoive ce qu'il m'avait fait subir en me rejetant à plusieurs reprises. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps avant de tracer de larges arabesques sur mes cuisses. Elles remontèrent lentement en mon centre douloureux et humide. Il aspira mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue dansait un ballet endiablé avec la mienne. Il me montrait que lui aussi avait attendu ce moment... Ses mains me soutinrent lorsqu'il me poussa contre le piano. Il me porta pour me mettre au bord de l'instrument. Mes pieds et mes fesses étaient au bord du clavier. Il leva ma nuisette sans me quitter des yeux jusqu'au niveau de mes hanches. L'intensité de son regard me faisait perdre la tête. Mon souffle était déjà haché et mon cœur battait la chamade. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bord de ma culotte et caressèrent par-dessus le tissu, mon sexe déjà trempé de désir.

_« Tellement mouillée… »_

Il tourna brusquement la tête quand une alarme se mit en route…

_Et merde… encore ce réveil de malheur !_ Un de ces jours j'allais le balancer contre le mur.

Je me levai non sans grogner. Je n'allais pas tenir physiquement et mentalement si je continuais ces rêves érotiques. Mon intimité hurlait le besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle ! Une bonne douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien. Alors que je sortais de ma chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur mon mirage personnel. J'étais mal partie si je ne voulais pas mourir de frustration dés le matin. Entre mon songe et cette vision, mon antre me rappela son urgence. De fines gouttelettes dégoulinaient des cheveux bronze d'Edward pour longer ses muscles si bien dessinés. Le V de sa ceinture abdominale me donnaient des vapeurs. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche et eus du mal à déglutir. _Bella ferme la bouche et respire !_

Je me mis une gifle intérieure. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il me regardait avec amusement pendant que je le dévisageais. Enfin plutôt quand je le déshabillais du regard. Je secouai la tête quand j'entendis son léger rire alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre. Mon amitié avec lui allait être définitivement difficile à supporter. Surtout si j'avais à le croiser en tenue aussi légère tous les matins !

J'entrai avec urgence dans la salle de bain et son odeur m'assaillit. _Je suis définitivement maudite !_ _Mon dieu, je vais mourir de combustion !_ Son parfum boisé et sucré envoya une décharge directement dans mon entrejambe. Je mis le jet d'eau en route à une température minimale et me jetai dessous sans vergogne. Je dus mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler. Malgré les frissons qui m'assaillaient, ma température interne descendit rapidement. Lorsque je me décidai enfin à sortir, je m'enroulai rapidement dans une serviette chaude. En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus Alice discuter avec Edward. Elle avait l'air contrarié. Quand elle me vit en serviette, elle me fit signe de venir la rejoindre. J'hésitai un instant et soupirai en pensant que je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix car elle devait me donner mes habits pour la journée. Edward se retourna pour voir à qui elle faisait signe. Quand il me vit en serviette, il déglutit avec difficulté. Je reconnus instantanément la lueur de désir qui habitait son regard. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait dans mon rêve. _Tu imagines encore des choses ma pauvre Bella ! Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités ! _La chaleur reprit ses droits dans ma féminité. Je soufflai d'exaspération et resserrai ma prise autour de ma serviette afin que ma mésaventure de la dernière fois ne vienne à se reproduire.

Je pouvais déjà dire que la journée allait être longue à ce rythme. Alice me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte rapidement.

_« Je ne comprendrais jamais mon frère ! _Ragea-t-elle_. Non mais je croyais qu'après l'épisode du film d'hier, il allait enfin faire le premier pas mais non ! Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et du coup, je n'aurai pas ma meilleure amie comme belle sœur. Il m'énerve ce mec !  
_

_- Tu vas peut-être un peu vite en besogne… et si ça ne marchait pas avec lui ?_

_- Pfff ! Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Bella ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure. Tu sais quoi ? On va passer à la phase « rendre Bella si belle qu'elle va faire fantasmer tous les autres hommes à en rendre Edward jaloux ». _

_- Je ne préfère pas Alice. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise depuis l'épisode « kidnapping et agression de Bella par James et Demetri ». Je ne veux pas attirer les regards des hommes. _Contrai-je avec gêne.

_- Hum, très bien alors si je te demande de mettre un legging, tu me dirais quoi ?_

_- Ça va à partir du moment où tu ne t'en tiens qu'au slim ou au legging. Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour remettre une jupe ou une robe, ou même un short. _Dis-je mal à l'aise_._

_- Très bien alors mets ce jean noir avec cette chemise blanche, ainsi que ces sous-vêtements et ces bretelles. Tu vas éblouir avec cette tenue classique…__» _Ajouta mon amie avec excitation_._

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Ensuite, elle me coiffa et me maquilla légèrement. Quand je vis le résultat, j'eus un moment de frayeur. Je me sentais beaucoup trop désirable mais ne dis rien en voyant la mine réjouie de mon amie. Rose nous rejoignit en bonne compagnie. Leah devait démarrer le plan « consoler et séduire Jacob » et notre lutin avait sauté de joie à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle Barbie pour jouer au relooking.

Quand nous sortîmes, les garçons nous attendaient en bas des escaliers comme chaque matin. Alice nous ordonna de suivre sa répartition dans les voitures. Elle et Jasper prenaient sa porche, Rose et Emmett la Jeep alors qu'Edward et moi prenions la Volvo. Leah partit avec sa voiture de son côté. Je sentis le regard persistant qu'Edward avait à mon égard. Je confirmais que la journée allait être vraiment très très longue.

En parfait gentleman, Edward me tint la portière ouverte. Je lui souris faiblement et m'installai confortablement. Pendant que mon chauffeur faisait le tour de notre carrosse, j'en profitai pour inspirer longuement. Sa fragrance était partout. _Malheur ! Je ne peux pas retenir ma respiration pendant tout le trajet !_

La boule de chaleur qui m'avait quitté quelques instants auparavant refit de nouveau surface. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être mon jour. Lorsqu'il s'installa à son tour et qu'il démarra, la même électricité que j'avais ressentie la veille réapparut.

**FB**

**La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée mis à part la tension qui existait entre Edward et moi. Depuis l'épisode de la voiture, nous ne nous étions que peu adressés la parole mais nos corps étaient toujours tournés l'un vers l'autre. Alice avait exigé que nous regardions un film et une légère bataille avait eu lieu entre Emmett et elle pour le choix du dvd. Finalement ils optèrent pour Pearl Harbor. Alors que Jasper éteignait les lumières, et n'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, je m'installais sur le canapé où était assis Edward. J'étais certaine que tous mes amis étaient derrière cette initiative. Lorsque tout fut éteint, un étrange courant électrique me parcourut. J'avais l'impression qu'une force invisible m'attirait malgré moi vers Edward. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué car mon voisin me regardait intensément. Je ne pus me concentrer sur le film. Tout mon corps me criait de me rapprocher de lui. Je vis qu'Edward était dans le même cas que moi. La tension de son corps était palpable et son regard enflammé lorsqu' il se tournait vers moi m'embrasait davantage. Dès que le générique de fin défila et que les lumières furent rallumées, il partit comme si le diable était à ses trousses sans un regard pour moi. Mes amis me regardèrent avec interrogation et je ne pus qu'hausser les épaules.**

**FFB**

J'étais complètement plongée dans mes pensées, mon voisin regardait par alternance dans ma direction et souriait devant mon mutisme. On pourrait croire qu'il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Quelques fois il ouvrait la bouche pour mieux la refermer ce qui confirmait mon impression.

_« Alors dis-moi quelle est ta couleur préférée ?_

_- Le vert. Et toi ?_

_- Le bleu surtout depuis je te connais, _ajouta-t-il dans un murmure_. Tes fleurs préférées ?_

_- Les freesias et les roses. _Me tournai-je vers lui avec interrogation_._

_- Je veux connaître tous tes goûts en tant qu'ami. Tu aimes quoi comme musique ? _ajouta-t-il avec un air plus sérieux que pour les questions précédentes_._

_- Un peu de tout. Ça dépend de mon humeur. Je suis assez hétéroclite en fait. _Dis-je avec gêne.

_- Si je te montre ma discothèque dans ma chambre, est-ce que ça te dirai de me montrer tes morceaux favoris ?, _hésita-t-il avec un léger sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui faisait accélérer mon pauvre cœur.

_- Si tu me montres les tiens certainement ». _Dis-je avec intérêt_._

Il me sourit affectueusement. Nous ne pûmes pousser notre jeu de questions-réponses plus loin car nous étions déjà arrivés. Alors que j'allai sortir, il me regarda avec sérieux.

_« Je vois que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être traitée comme une princesse. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses car dans notre famille, tous les hommes sont des gentlemans. Il est donc dans mon devoir de t'ouvrir les portes._

_- Je ne pensais que la galanterie était toujours de ce monde, _répondis-je gênée_._

Je baissai mon regard en triturant mes mains nerveusement.

_- Bella, je ne voulais pas te gêner mais juste te dire les choses. Ne me cache plus jamais tes jolis yeux. Quand tu ne parles pas ton regard est la seule chose qui m'indique ce que tu caches. Elle est le reflet de ton âme. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. »_

J'attendis donc qu'il fasse le tour de sa voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je méditais encore ses paroles quand il me tendit sa main pour que je sorte. Plus le temps passait et plus mes certitudes concernant mes sentiments envers Edward étaient limpides. J'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de cet homme.

Au moment où nos mains se touchèrent, nos regards s'accrochèrent. Le vert profond de ses yeux me fit complètement oublier le monde extérieur. J'en oubliais même de respirer. Il allait falloir que je contrôle cet aspect de ma personnalité si je voulais garder un semblant de normalité à ses yeux. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, nous sortant tous deux de notre léthargie. Une légère tension se fit sentir chez mon voisin, qui avait gardé ma main dans la sienne. Il se tourna lentement et presque à contre cœur vers l'intrus. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais cru déceler dans son regard.

_« Jacob, _dit-il d'un ton glacial_._

_- Edward. Bella, ça fait plaisir de te voir… je me demandais si… Edward peux-tu nous laisser discuter seule à seul ?, _répondit Jacob d'un ton neutre_._

_- Je ne serais pas loin… _me dit le concerné dans un murmure_._

Il s'éloigna et je sentis déjà comme un grand froid m'envahir.

_- Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Jacob ?, _dis-je amicalement_._

_- Rien d'important, je voulais juste que ton garde du corps s'éloigne… _rit Jacob.

_- Il existe d'autres méthodes, tu le sais j'espère… _dis-je quelque peu contrariée_._

_- Ah on dirait que je ne suis pas arrivé au meilleur moment, _ajouta-t-il avec humeur_._

_- J'essaie de bâtir une amitié avec lui et ce n'est pas avec ton comportement que tu vas m'aider…_

_- Oh je m'excuse alors, si je contrecarre tes plans. Je pensais simplement que ces derniers jours tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Je me suis trompé apparemment. _Dit-il froidement_._

_- Jake, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais t'offrir qu'une amitié. Je m'excuse si mon comportement a pu te laisser croire autre chose. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _Rugit-il en prenant mon poignet avec force_._

_- Parce que j'en aime un autre, je m'excuse Jacob…, _dis-je dans un souffle tant la douleur était forte dans ma main.

_- Jacob, recule et lâche-la tout de suite », _interrompit le plus beau ténor_. _Sa voix était si basse qu'elle en paraissait encore plus menaçante.

Mon ami fit face à Edward qui se trouvait de nouveau à mes côtés. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment. Devant l'air menaçant d'Edward, Jacob lâcha sa prise sur mon poignet. Je massai mon poignet endolori et sentis les pulsations cardiaques revenir peu à peu. Jacob avait vraiment serré très fort.

_« Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes Jacob, _ajouta mon ami d'un ton dur_._

_- Toujours là quand il ne faut pas. Tu veux toutes les avoir Cullen ! Après Denali, il te faut la seule fille que je convoite!_

_- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais ce n'est pas auprès de toi que je dois me faire pardonner Black ! De plus je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Tu ne vois même pas ce qui t'entoure, tu fais tes propres erreurs, ouvre les yeux ! » _Dit Edward d'une voix tendue_._

Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et son ton glacial me donnait des frissons. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi furieux. Il en était d'autant plus beau. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jacob se résolut à faire demi-tour et rejoignit son groupe. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser auprès de moi. _Quel mufle ! _Edwardne le quitta pas du regard avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec ses amis. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Un panel étonnant d'émotions y avaient élu domicile. De l'inquiétude, de la peur, de la souffrance, de l'attachement et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Il prit mon poignet encore rouge et l'examina avec douceur. La tendresse de son geste me fit gémir de plaisir. Il eut un sourire amusé face à ma réaction. Il me fit face et me regarda avec attention comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile.

_« Comment te sens-tu Bella ?_

Gêné d'avoir été si faible pendant un instant, je laissai la colère m'envahir.

_- Bien. Je ne suis pas quelque chose de fragile. J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule. Je ne te comprends vraiment plus Edward. Tes sautes d'humeur commencent à me traumatiser. Quand tu sauras enfin ce que tu veux, viens me voir pour me tenir au courant. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, l'amitié ne sera pas possible entre nous. »_

Sur ces mots, je fis demi-tour et partis vers mes cours sans un regard pour lui.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Laissez vous aller et laisser une review, ça fait vraiment du bien de se sentir soutenu…**

**Enormes baisers et à la semaine prochaine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

**Et voilà une nouvelle semaine de passée en votre compagnie et donc un nouveau chapitre. J'aimerai remercier Joeymalia ma beta pour son travail sur ma correction. Merci ma grande !**

**Sinon j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à elle (Joey), les Tpas et les UPPG d'enfer. J'aimerai aussi le dédicacer à mes vilaines d'amour et notamment à ma Samouche. Voilà je vous laisse lire votre chapitre ^^.**

**Alicia : coucou et merci à toi de me laisser une review =). Ça fait super plaisir… Oui Bella annonce la couleur, enfin ! Merci encore.**

**Anill : Ba je suis une gentille sadique… Tu peux lire pire par mes compatriotes de chez les Tpas, bien plus pire =). Oui je fais d'inlassables détours pour mieux en arriver à LA relation ^^. C'est si évident ^^. Han c'est moins où tu as eu l'idée de me tuer ? Ce serait bête surtout que je n'ai écrit qu'au chapitre 24 et donc ce serait une fic sans fin ^^. Pour ce qui est de LA révélation dans le cerveau d'Edward, patience. Promis une belle surprise fera son effet dans 2 chapitres ^^ mais je ne dis rien. Merci pour ta review.**

**Gégé : Non le baptême de Volvo ce n'est pas encore tout de suite ^^. Serais-tu impatiente ? Jake, salop, hum non juste quelque peu brutal et énervé. Quand à ce que vous attendez, encore quelques chapitres et ça y est ce sera fait ^^. Sur ce je te laisser lire la suite. Merci pour ta review**

**Pounine : l'instant entre les deux douches, je l'adore aussi, ce serait l'un de mes fantasmes si j'avais un voisin de chambre comme Edward *gros soupir*. Je crois que tu es impatiente pour la mise en action de nos deux protagonistes, wahou sous la douche, hum !!! L'ignorer va-t-il le faire réagir, that is THE question ? Je peux pas te répondre à toutes tes hypothèses car ce serait donner les réponses de mes prochains chapitres ^^. Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas et ne me remercie pas pour mes réponses, c'est tout à fait normal.**

**Marion : hum va-t-il se bouger les fesses ? La réponse oui, quand ? Ba ça je te laisserai le découvrir. Merci pour ta review.**

**Ali' : je te promets que très bientôt ils vont laisser leurs sentiments et les faire s'exprimer de bien des manières ^^. Patience plus que quelques chapitres. Merci pour ta review. **

**Chapitre 18 : Rencontre décisive.**

Une fois que je fus partie loin d'Edward, mes amis me laissèrent quelque peu tranquille. Mon humeur était un peu morose et mon regard dissuadait quiconque de m'approcher. J'eus très peu de contacts pendant mes premières heures de cours, mon esprit vagabondant vers un certain Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés. Je savais que j'étais responsable de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mais la jalousie d'Edward ainsi que mon altercation avec Jacob avaient mis fin à ma bonne humeur. Je préférais m'éloigner et ne pas avoir de rapports orageux avec mes amis. C'était pour cela que je n'avais pas pris part au déjeuner et que je m'étais isolée sur la pelouse bordant le gymnase. Je ressentais rarement le besoin de rester seule mais aujourd'hui était une exception à la règle. Je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie et le fait de savoir que mes deux prochaines heures de cours étaient en biologie ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je dus me faire une raison et partit vers l'enfer qui m'attendait. Alors que je m'installais à notre paillasse, mon voisin ne me quitta pas des yeux. Je pouvais sentir qu'il épiait le moindre de mes mouvements et je dus me retenir pour l'ignorer. Ce furent les deux heures les plus longues de mon existence. Heureusement pour moi, nous ne fîmes que de la théorie. J'essayais de me concentrer tant bien que mal sur mes cours mais à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Edward emprisonnait mon regard. A chaque fois que je croisais ses émeraudes, je me sentais devenir une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il lui chante. Quand arriva la fin du cours, je ramassai mes affaires rapidement et quittai la classe précipitamment. Ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était fuir.

Pendant notre heure de sport, Rosalie resta à mes côtés malgré mon humeur massacrante. Elle ne m'adressa presque pas la parole mais quand elle le faisait, elle me montrait toute sa compassion. Elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait en moi, même si elle ne percevait qu'une infime partie de mon mal être.

_« Bella, je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, Alice et moi sommes là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Edward – quelques fois, il est vraiment idiot celui-là – et il n'a pas voulu nous en parler ce midi mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, tu peux venir te confier si tu en ressens le besoin. »_

Je lui souris et elle me montra son soutien en me serrant l'épaule. Nous eûmes la surprise de ne pas voir cette vipère de Tanya en sport. A la réflexion, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée mais je ne m'en formalisais pas vu mon manque d'attention. Le professeur nous annonça qu'elle était à l'hôpital afin d'enlever les séquelles du dernier cours de sport. _Se faire refaire n'était qu'une routine pour Barbie !_ Son père avait informé le proviseur qu'il ne porterait pas plainte pour cette fois mais il avait trouvé cela inadmissible que sa fille soit autant défigurée. Le professeur me dévisagea durant tout son discours. Quand il eut terminé, Rosalie et moi nous mîmes à sourire bêtement. Le cours se passa sans encombre. Après cette nouvelle, j'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Je savais que j'étais cruelle envers Tanya mais elle l'avait bien cherchée, et ce depuis le premier jour. Rosalie fut ravie de me voir de meilleure humeur et nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout sauf de LUI pendant le reste du cours. Elle me racontait son avancée dans la mission « Faire craquer Sexy Boy » et je fus surprise qu'en à peine 24 heures, elle ait dépassé la première base.

_« Disons qu'Emmett et moi, nous n'avons pas pu attendre bien longtemps. Nous n'avons même pas encore eu de premier rendez-vous «officiel» mais si tu avais senti cette attraction entre nous deux. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça. Avec lui tout est si… enfin tu vois. _Dit Rosalie tout en rougissant_._

_- Il y a rien de mauvais à ce que vous ayez franchi cette étape. Depuis le temps que vous vous couviez du regard. Et puis connaissant vos personnalités impulsives, il ne pouvait en être autrement. _Lui dis-je en souriant_._

_- Pff tu me soulages, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me juger comme Alice… Tu ne peux pas savoir le poids que tu m'enlèves. _Ajouta-t-elle avec soulagement.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre si mal à l'aise ? _

_- Hum, disons qu'elle a été très surprise sur le coup et elle m'a lâché que c'était beaucoup trop tôt… Que selon les traditions, le premier baiser se donnait après le premier rendez-vous, enfin tu vois… _souffla-t-elle_._

_- Je ne savais pas Alice aussi à cheval sur les règles de bienséances. Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne résistera pas longtemps face à Jasper …_

_- Et connaissant mon frère, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, _dit-elle avec un immense sourire_. _

Son sourire se fana immédiatement, comme si elle était prise d'une soudaine révélation. Elle semblait soucieuse et mal à l'aise, jouait avec ses doigts et se mordait la lèvre avec force. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état excepté le soir où elle m'avait révélé son passé. Inconsciemment, je me mis à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle dut se rendre compte de mon état car elle se justifia rapidement.

_« Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter …_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si mal à l'aise alors ? _Demandais-je inquiète_._

_- C'est juste que…_ commença-t-elle toujours aussi sur ses gardes_._

_- Rose je ne t'ai jamais vu chercher tes mots, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement._

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te demander cela… _ajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux_._

_- Demande, je verrais ce qu'il y a de si dramatique, _ris-je_, _contente que ce ne soit qu'une simple question qui la mette dans de tels états.

_- Que s'est-il passé avec Edward ?_

_- …_

_- Ce matin vous sembliez proches. Il est même venu près de toi quand ça s'est mis à chauffer avec Jacob et juste après vous vous êtes considérablement éloignés. Et depuis, vous ne vous parlez pas, tu es silencieuse, solitaire et d'humeur massacrante. Quant à Edward, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il est tout aussi silencieux que toi et c'est à peine s'il nous écoute quand on lui _parle. Quand_ on l'a vu après votre cours de biologie, on a évité d'être sur son chemin tant il était en colère. Il en était effrayant…_

_- Disons que j'ai du mal à le suivre…_

_- Tu sais, on parle d'Edward. Il est impossible à suivre, même en ayant grandi avec lui, il reste une énigme pour nous tous. _Rit-elle.

_- Je m'en suis bien rendue compte. Je sais très bien les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard mais lui, c'est un mystère. Un jour, il me traite en paria et le lendemain, il veut qu'on soit amis. Il sort avec Tanya mais il ne peut s'empêcher de venir m'interrompre quand il me voit en conversation avec un mec. Il est très perturbant ! _Soufflai-je_._

_- Et encore, il s'est calmé depuis qu'il te connait. ____Je fis une petite moue boudeuse. __Non sérieusement, tous les signes indiquent qu'il est jaloux et qu'il tient à toi, je suis même certaine qu'il est amoureux de toi ! _Dit-elle avec conviction_._

_- Tu ne vas pas remplacer Alice ! _Râlais-je_. _

_- Bella, ouvre tes mirettes ! Il te dévore des yeux, dès qu'un homme t'approche, il est en colère et veut le massacrer… Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'il disait ce matin quand tu étais avec Jacob. Attend, je vais te citer mot pour mot ce qu'il nous a dit… « Si ce crétin ose ne serait-ce que la toucher, je ne jure plus de rien. Il ne sera même plus en mesure de tenir un stylo ce clébard ! » et je t'en passe des meilleures ! Y'a que vous deux qui ne voyez pas vos sentiments, vous êtes vraiment deux handicapés des sentiments._

_- De toute façon, c'est à lui de venir me voir, je lui ai dit que tant qu'il n'aura pas mis à jour ce qu'il veut entre nous, il valait mieux qu'on garde nos distances._

_- Et maintenant, vous êtes deux crétins malheureux… Rien ne vous empêche d'être amis._

_- Rose, vu l'effet qu'il produit chez moi, être son amie relève de l'impossible._

_- Tu sais Bella, l'amour ce n'est jamais simple ! Et puis je pensais que tu y serais préparée après ta relation avec Dem'._

_- Disons que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Demetri, un centième de ce que je ressens en ce moment pour Edward…_

_- Alors comment… Je ne préfère pas savoir… Allez viens les autres nous attendent ! »_

C'était avec appréhension que je sortis du gymnase avec mon amie. J'étais venue au lycée avec Edward et je savais pertinemment que j'allais devoir rentrer avec lui pour laisser les autres Cullen en couple.

_Comme si cela te dérangeait d'être seule avec lui ! _

_Oh la ferme, toi ! _

_Tu sais que j'ai raison alors profite de sa proximité avant qu'il ne se trouve une nouvelle Denali !_

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que nous étions déjà entourés de nos amis. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le regarder à mon tour. Il m'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la porte, tel le gentleman qu'il était. Je m'installais pendant qu'il faisait le tour. Le trajet se fit dans un silence oppressant. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension qui habitait mon voisin. Ses jointures étaient si serrées autour du volant qu'elles en étaient blanchies, sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne et son regard dur fixait la route avec intensité. Sa voix glaciale me fit sursauter tant le silence était pesant.

_« Bella, je peux plus supporter cette tension entre nous ! Le fait que tu m'ignores, m'exaspère. Ne pouvons-nous pas au moins en discuter ?_

_- …_

_- Je sais que je peux parfois être déstabilisant..._

_- Parfois ! Je ne connais personne d'aussi lunatique que toi ! Tu es sujet à la schizophrénie ou je ne m'y connais pas !_

_- J'ai toujours été comme ça mais avec toi, je me sens complètement perdu ! Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens ! J'ai peur de mal agir avec toi, de te blesser ! Je n'en peux plus de te fuir. Je voudrais être constamment à tes côtés ! Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas d'une amitié. Enfin si, je voudrais être ton ami mais je ne suis pas sûr que mes sentiments soient appropriés pour ce genre de relation ! _

_- Je … Je suis complètement perdue là …_

_- Bella, je ne peux pas être ami avec toi, ça serait en parfaite contradiction avec ce que je ressens réellement…_

_- Pourtant c'est bien toi, qui ne désire que mon amitié… »_

Notre conversation ne put aller plus loin car nous étions déjà arrivés et la surprise de trouver une voiture de police devant la maison nous coupa dans notre élan. Cependant, je mis de côté cette conversation dans un coin de ma tête et me promis de l'analyser plus tard dans la soirée. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, la tension entre nous était encore palpable. Des bruits de discussion nous entrainèrent vers le salon où j'eus la surprise d'y trouver mon père en compagnie d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Dès qu'il me vit Charlie vint m'embrasser. J'étais encore peu habituée à ces nouvelles marques d'affection venant de lui mais je répondis quand même à son étreinte. Il se réinstalla auprès de mes parents de substitution et nous expliqua le pourquoi de sa venue. Il se présenta auprès de mes amis qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_« Je suis venu pour poser des questions sur l'enquête concernant la mort de Monsieur Hale. Les personnes d'Interpol et moi-même ne croyons pas à sa culpabilité. A l'époque des faits, nous travaillions avec votre père et le fait qu'il ait pu tuer une personne sachant qu'il était sur une piste sérieuse n'est pas crédible…_

_- Pourtant à l'époque des faits, vous n'avez pas protégé notre père et regardez où cela l'a mené ! _Cracha Rose.

_- Je comprends tout à fait. Mes collègues n'ont pas vu la nécessité de le protéger alors que c'était le mieux à faire. J'aimerais avec l'accord du docteur Cullen, m'entretenir avec chacun d'entre vous afin de connaitre votre version des faits. Seriez-vous d'accord Docteur ?_

_- Je suis de votre avis. Vous devez cependant garder à l'esprit les exigences dont je vous ai parlé avant l'arrivée des enfants. »_

Mon père acquiesça à ses mots et il prit la direction du bureau de Carlisle, accompagné de celui-ci. Mes amis s'installèrent avec inquiétude dans les canapés su salon, attendant anxieusement d'être appelé. Carlisle sortit au bout de quelques instants avant de demander à Rose d'aller voir Charlie.

Esmée essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en nous questionnant sur notre journée, avant que chacun de mes amis aillent voir mon père. Elle ne trompa personne. On sentait tous qu'elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que nous. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'absentait pour aller témoigner, je les voyais revenir encore plus silencieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le calme qui régnait dans le salon des Cullen était lourd et inconfortable. Carlisle fut le dernier à aller dans le bureau et il ne revint qu'une bonne heure plus tard aux côtés de mon père. Ce dernier me regardait plus particulièrement, l'air grave.

_« Merci d'avoir coopéré et d'avoir donné votre version des faits. Mes collègues et mes supérieurs pourront entendre vos témoignages grâce à mes enregistrements. Je vous tiendrai informé du déroulement de l'enquête dès que j'en saurais davantage. Sachez que vous nous avez grandement aidés si nous considérons positivement votre version. Certains de mes collègues seront ravis d'entendre vos propos car ils n'ont jamais cru en la culpabilité de votre père. Ils n'ont jamais pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à cause de sa dernière affaire qui n'a jamais été résolue. Je pense que nous allons suivre la piste de votre père et donc rouvrir « le mystère du dragon rouge ». Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avis de mes supérieurs. Je vous remercie Monsieur et Madame Cullen de votre aide ainsi que celles de vos enfants. Bella, puis-je te parler avant de partir ? »_

J'acquiesçai tout en demandant l'accord du regard à Carlisle, ce qu'il fit en me souriant. Je sortis donc avec mon père et l'accompagnai vers sa voiture.

_« Je suis ravi de te savoir en sécurité auprès de personnes aussi bonnes Bella. Lors du premier entretien avec le Docteur Cullen, j'ai su que je pouvais lui faire confiance et maintenant que je connais cette famille, je sais qu'il ne t'arrivera aucun mal. Je veux toutefois que tu sois sur tes gardes. Si leurs propos sont formels, tes anciennes connaissances ne vont pas te lâcher et je ne veux aucunement que tu te sentes fautive s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose même si je suis l'objet de menaces. Suis-je bien clair ?_

_- Ne pense pas qu'il t'arrivera du mal…_

_- Il faut bien que je te prévienne. Mon métier a des risques Bella._

_- Savoir que tu risques ta vie alors que je l'ai déserté me rend malade._

_- Hey, il me reste encore du temps avant que ça ne dégénères donc ça va aller. Je sais que tu es en sécurité avec eux donc je peux partir. Promets-moi d'être prudente._

_- C'est promis. Fais attention à toi !_

_- Comme toujours », sourit-il._

Il s'installa dans sa voiture, me jeta un dernier regard et partit. Une nouvelle peur grandissait dans mon esprit.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Laissez une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir vos impressions et vos avis…**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =). Cette semaine je vous réserve une surprise dont personne n'a lu excepté Ninie qui m'a corrigée. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

**J'aimerai dédicacé ce chapitre à mes UPPG, à ma samouche, à mes TPAs et à Joey qui a déjà corrigé le chapitre suivant et qui est encore plus génial…**

**Patou : merci pour tes compliments, je suis touchée, vraiment merci. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas. Par contre Edward ne sort plus avec Tanya, je précise bien les choses. Merci pour ta review.**

**Alicia : je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Hum je vous réserve une belle surprise dans un des prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

**Anill : coucou, oui toujours fidèle je suis comblée. Je vois que le commencement de changement de la part d'Edward te plait, il était temps n'est-ce pas ? ^^. A la semaine prochaine et merci pour ta review.**

**Marytess : coucou ma belle, comme ça faisait longtemps… Tu vas bien ? Merci pour tous tes compliments, tu sais que j'ai encore du mal à les accepter mais merci, tu me combles même si je ne sais plus où me mettre ^^. Merci à toi de me lire, de me supporter et merci pour ta review. Robisous ma belle.**

**Pounine : coucou miss, je ne ferai rien avec Charlie pour information, je l'apprécie trop dans les livres et dans les films pour lui faire du mal, enfin... Donc rassure-toi. Pour Edward et Bella, surprise ! je suis ravie de lire que tu es toujours aussi accro, bisous et merci pour ton soutien et ta review.**

**Marion : oui on y était presque mais patience ça va venir ). Pour Charlie, promis il ne lui arrivera rien… enfin presque, faut bien un peu de suspense. Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Nessie : bienvenue et merci. Wahou quel enthousiasme ! La réaction d'Edward c'est pas pour ce chapitre mdr… Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. XOXO.**

Bonus numéro 1 : Commencement…

Pov ?

Je venais de sortir de chez les Cullen, Isabella me regardait m'éloigner de leur maison. Ma fille était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, responsable et mâture. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable d'elle, ce devait être mon côté paternel qui ressortait. Mon moi intérieur pouvait se reposer, j'avais le pressentiment que les Cullen étaient des gens bien et ce dès que j'avais rencontré pour la première fois le docteur au poste.

Ce jour là j'avais empêché le pire, j'avais vu ma fille allongée sous cet olivier entouré de ce garnement, si Mike mon collègue n'avait pas était là, je lui aurais fait la peau. La voir ligotée, si faible mais à la fois si forte car son visage montrait une détermination sans faille et ce même aux bords de l'inconscience. Le complice de ce chien avait été trouvé un peu plus loin. Quand ils nous avaient vus, il avait tenté de fuir mais je l'avais vite remis sur le droit chemin en le plaquant au sol. Je m'étais étonné moi-même du semblant de forme que j'avais eu à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de la présence de ma fille non loin de moi ?

J'avais de nombreuses culpabilités envers Isabella. Au lieu de me confronter aux problèmes que j'avais avec Renée et Bella, j'avais préféré me plonger à corps perdu dans mon travail et je les avais perdus petit à petit pour les voir disparaître complètement. Au début je m'étais senti blessé, non compris mais en fait c'était moi qui n'avais rien compris. Mes femmes avaient besoin de moi mais tous les signes m'étaient restés inconnus. J'étais pourtant flic et pourtant je n'avais rien vu. Renée et moi, nous nous étions toujours bien entendus, plus comme des amis que des amants mais j'aimais Renée. Je pouvais sentir quand je lui faisais l'amour qu'elle n'était pas avec moi et ce même lorsqu'Isabella est née. Elle s'était raccrochée à notre fille pour accepter notre relation. Je la voyais malheureuse et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je lui avais conseillé de partir et ce dès les premiers instants de notre relation, je lui avais laissé le choix mais elle n'était pas partie. Que pouvais-je faire ?

Lorsqu'Isabella était née, je m'étais senti heureux, entier. Elle était une part de moi et de Renée, le fruit de notre amour non partagé. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Phil Dwyer, le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Il avait beau traité ma femme en paria, elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Nous nous étions de nombreuses fois disputés à ce sujet et je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle restait à mes côtés alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle m'avait tout simplement répondu :

_« Plutôt que de vivre seule et aimer un homme dans l'ombre, je préfère partager ma vie avec un homme qui me respecte et qui me montre comment c'est d'être aimée… »_

Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre mais cette nuit-là, oui je l'avais aimé. Dès que ma fille était apparue, elle avait comblé le manque d'amour qui me liait ma femme et moi. Je m'étais senti libéré et je savais que notre amour allait être partagé. Elle était une part de moi et non pas celle de Dwyer.

Les années avaient passé, le caractère indépendant s'était affirmé au fil du temps et était devenu quelque peu pesant à son adolescence. Elle avait un caractère calme et silencieux comme le mien mais son regard ne me cachait rien. Ses yeux chocolat comme les miens cachaient une colère dissimulée jusqu'au jour où elle a éclaté.

**FB**

**J'étais rentré ce jour là plus tard que d'habitude. Je ne voyais presque plus Bella et Renée dormait déjà quand j'arrivais. Cependant ce soir là, j'avais vu de la lumière dans la cuisine et je m'étais dirigé dans cette direction empli d'interrogations. Isabella m'attendait assise sur une chaise et me regardait avec un regard rempli de colère, voire de haine.**

_**« Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas couché ma puce ?**_

_**-S'il te plait arrête cela Charlie… Je ne sais même plus si je dois te considérer comme un père alors que nous ne te voyons presque plus Maman et moi. Tu travailles jour et nuit, tu n'es même pas là les week-ends parce que tu pêches, tu n'es pas là pour les fêtes car tu trouves toujours des affaires à finir. Que cherches-tu à la fin ? Je ne te connais même pas et je ne veux même pas te connaître, tu fais pleurer Maman. Tu sais que nous allons partir demain sans même que tu nous dises au revoir. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes regrets ou de prétextes pour nous empêcher de partir, c'est beaucoup trop tard. J'ai attendu que tu viennes, je t'ai envoyé des signaux, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Quand je voulais te parler, tu partais ou tu étais absent. Je venais même te voir à ton bureau mais à chaque fois, tu me disais qu'on en parlerait à la maison, je t'attendais le soir mais tu ne venais pas. Maman a déjà depuis longtemps laissé tomber, je sais qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé comme toi tu l'as fait mais est-ce une raison pour m'abandonner ? Suis-je si nulle pour que mon père ne reste pas à mes côtés ? Je vais me coucher, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé mais là, je n'en peux plus, j'abandonne… »**_

**FFB**

Je ne m'étais jamais pardonné depuis. En allant travaillé j'avais perdu la complicité, l'amour de ma fille. J'avais su que bien plus tard que mes femmes étaient partis en Europe. Un ami en commun avec Renée m'avait lâché l'information par inadvertance mais grâce à lui, j'avais retrouvé leur trace. J'avais demandé l'année suivante ma mutation pour l'Europe et Interpol m'avait contacté. Et me voilà donc ici en Italie.

Je venais d'interroger les Cullen sur l'affaire concernant l'ancien procureur de la région, Monsieur Hale. Il avait travaillé avec mes collègues sur une certaine affaire qui était resté non élucidée depuis une dizaine d'années car l'arrestation de ce dernier avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et l'affaire avait été stoppé car elle aurait capoté de par son lien avec l'affaire Hale. Pourtant mes collègues n'avaient jamais cru en la culpabilité de Maître Hale mais c'était l'administration qui les avait obligés à cesser l'enquête car cela allait devenir beaucoup plus sensible à plaider si l'un de nos informateurs était mouillé dans une affaire de meurtre. Il avait fallu attendre tout ce temps pour pouvoir rouvrir l'enquête.

Les témoignages des amis de ma fille étaient implacables. Ils croyaient en la non culpabilité de l'ancien procureur, tout comme mes collègues. Le fils Hale et sa sœur avaient raconté tout leur passé avec colère, rancœur et tristesse envers la police. Ils avaient vu chuter leur famille, leur mère, leur père. Ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme un héros, un homme droit et généreux. C'était ce qui ressortait de tous les témoignages que nous avions. Le plus fort témoignage que j'avais à ma connaissance était celui du Docteur Cullen. Le maître Hale était son plus fidèle ami et Carlisle avait été son dernier visiteur avant que maître Peter se donne la mort. Il avait été difficile à entendre toute l'affection que les deux hommes se donnaient et connaître la fin tragique de cette affaire. Il avait vu et entendu la chute de son ami, il avait été témoin de toute son agonie. Jamais je n'aurai pu vivre de sang froid une telle épreuve.

Le plus imperturbable de tous et peut-être le plus distant mais non moins colérique était sans nulle doute Edward Cullen. Je ne savais pas quels étaient les rapports avec ma fille. J'avais vu ses regards pesants envers elle mais ils n'étaient en rien de ce que j'avais eu durant notre entretien. Ils étaient doux, attentionnés, prudents, amoureux alors que lorsque nous nous faisions face, tout était amertume, rage, vengeance et haine. Il était le filleul de l'ancien procureur. Il m'avait avoué que la perte de son parrain, lui avait enlevé un appui, un confident. Il avait vu son meilleur ami Jasper au plus bas avec sa sœur et tout cela parce que la police n'avait pas fait son travail correctement et avait puni un homme libre par manque de preuves et que cela avait mené à sa perte une famille entière. Il m'avait mis en garde qu'il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se reproduire. J'avais eu le même discours de la part de Carlisle mais d'une manière plus diplomatique. J'avais le sentiment que si une personne pouvait protéger ma fille et ce quoiqu'il arrive c'était lui. Nous nous étions quitté dans de rapports plus cléments.

**FB**

**Le jeune Cullen me regardait avec hargne, il avait craché tout son ressentiment pour mes collègues et il savait que tout allait être réécouté pour l'enquête. Ses yeux s'adoucissaient à mesure que sa respiration se calmait. J'avais affaire à un tout autre jeune homme. J'avais beau avoir son témoignage complet, je voulais avoir avec lui une certaine conversation.**

_**« Ecoute je pense que tu es un gars bien. Je coupe ton témoignage car je crois que tu viens de tout me dire et je vois dans tes yeux que tu en as fini donc je voudrai que l'on ait une petite discussion rien que nous deux. J'ai vu comment tu regardais ma fille et je peux avoir un léger aperçu de ce que tu ressens pour elle.**_

_**-Je vous écoute Chef Swan ?**_

_**-je ne vais pas te mettre en garde comme les autres pères du monde entier le font ou plutôt si. Je sais que j'ai été loin de ma petite Isabella depuis bien trop longtemps, elle n'a jamais été entouré correctement par la gente masculine, j'ai été un père transparent, son ancien copain était une crapule mais toi, j'ai une bonne impression donc ne me déçois pas mon garçon… »**_

**Je m'étais levé à ce moment là et je l'avais invité à en faire de même, nous avions fini notre entretien et je le laissai partir rejoindre les siens.**

**FFB**

J'arrivai sur le parking du commissariat de la ville, sur le perron un homme de la cinquantaine avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés parlaient avec agitation avec un homme de la même tranche d'âge mais avec de longs cheveux souples noirs. Je reconnus de suite cet homme pour l'avoir côtoyé l'espace d'une minute. Aro Volturi. L'homme à ses côtés devait être son frère Marcus, le seul patriarche Volturi que je n'avais pas encore rencontré. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Je savais que les frères Volturi étaient les personnes les plus influentes de la ville. Caïus le troisième homme de la famille avait pris la place de Maître Hale et ce beaucoup trop rapidement aux goûts de mes collègues. Nous allions gardés un œil sur lui comme sur le chef de la police qui était parti à la retraite depuis peu et qui était mort dans des circonstances très douteuses il y a de cela quelques jours. Aro était lui chef du service des urgences, il avait été présent lors de la pseudo-intervention de réanimation concernant le père de Jasper et Rosalie. Il avait été aussi celui qui avait autopsié le corps de la victime de Maître Hale. Marcus avait pris depuis peu ses aises à la mairie et avait gardé ses fonctions dans la police et était même devenu le chef de cette dernière. Tout cela montrait le trop d'importance de cette famille. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment la concernant et savoir que l'un de leurs enfants avait touché ma fille ne faisait que me confirmer mes sensations.

La première rencontre avec les Volturi était mémorable, un nuage de menaces avait été proféré mais une ombre bien plus inquiétante planait autour de nous.

**FB**

**Nous venions d'interroger le jeune James et il nous avait habilement caché les raisons de l'enlèvement d'Isabella, il n'avait rien avoué et avait un sourire triomphant et hypocrite des meurtriers que l'on croisait dans les tribunaux. Il était de la trempe de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils font et qui aiment le faire. Si je ne connaissais pas ce genre de cas, j'aurai frissonné de tout mon être. Le fils Volturi quant à lui avait une impression d'être au dessus de tout même des lois. Il avait la démarche et l'aspect des anciens rois, il était arrogant, fière et il cachait une personnalité bien plus sombre et quelque peu sadique. Je fus interrompu par l'un de mes collègues.**

_**« Swan, on va devoir les relâcher, leurs parents viennent de payer leur caution, ils ne savent pas que c'est des personnes d'Interpol qui ont interrogés mais ils ne sont pas dupes donc il va falloir les libérer. **_

_**-Très bien…**_

_**-Un instant, un des pères veut te parler… » Me dit-il dans un souffle.**_

**Je soufflai d'exaspération, que me voulait un père non responsable des actes de son fils. Je me retrouvai dans le hall face à deux hommes. Ils se présentèrent comme étant Aro et Caïus Volturi. Ils me dirent leur fonction et rien de cela ne me surprit. Demetri devait être le fils de Caïus, il avait le même port de tête, le même air sûr et fier, il avait le même torse bombé mais sa démarche ressemblait plus à celle d'Aro. Notre entrevue fut brève avant l'arrivée des deux garçons.**

_**« Nous nous excusons du comportement de notre enfant. Nous allons sévir en lui donnant une punition soyez-en certain. Cependant vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre fille Monsieur Swan, il serait fâcheux qu'une traînée de son genre fasse des histoires. Donc surveillez-la et restez loin de notre famille. Les parasites, ce sont des personnes dans votre genre… cracha le Procureur Caïus.**_

_**-Vous qui êtes dans le juridique, savez vous ce que vous venez de faire Maître, cela s'appelle de l'outrage à agent donc si vous voulez passer la nuit dans une cellule, continuez. Lui dis-je calmement.**_

_**-Attention à vous, je pourrai très bien briser votre carrière… commença à vociférer le dit Caïus avec colère.**_

_**-Mon frère, calme-toi… dit calmement Aro. Nous nous reverrons mon brave inspecteur soyez-en sûr. » Ajouta-t-il plus bas.**_

**Il avait dit cela si bas que j'avais du tendre l'oreille. Heureusement pour moi le hall était rempli de caméras et de micros très puissants. Nous allions voir ce que nous allions voir Messieurs Volturi… J'étais certain que nous allions nous revoir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.**

**FFB**

Alors que ma voiture tournait, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux Volturi. Nous allions très rapidement nous retrouver car l'ascension de cette famille était bien trop douteuse comme leurs agissements.

**Alors votre avis ? Vous ne pensiez pas à cela ^^ Je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises, à la semaine prochaine. Bisous. Ps : continuez à poster des reviews…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez depuis la semaine dernière ^^. J'ai hate de connaitre vos impressions ^^… Je sens que vous allez encore avoir les nerfs ^^. Je sais je vous malmène mais c'est pour mieux vous introduire la relation de nos tourteraux.**

**Je voudrai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Samouche, à mes Tpas, à Joey et à mes UPPG sans compter sur mes vilaines…**

**Je voudrais aussi faire de la pub aux blogs Lemon-Fanfiction et x-Repertoiire-fanfiction-x, si vous ne savez pas quoi lire vous trouverez toutes une liste de fictions géniallissimes…**

**Alicia : merci pour ta review, merci pour ta fidélité. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours.**

**Pounine : ba alors tu es perdue, mille excuses… Disons que j'essaie de faire un parallèle entre l'histoire policière et la romance donc ça va aller ça va s'éclaircir… C'est moi ou chaque semaine qui passe te rend encore plus impatiente ? Continue car j'adore. Merci pour ta review.**

**Marion : je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review, bisous.**

**Nessie : je suis ravie que la bénédiction de Charlie te fasse cet effet ^^. J'adore ton impatience, on est lundi donc voilà le chapitre …**

**Mandinette : Bienvenue et merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise jusqu'à présent :D. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche.**

**Chapitre 19 : Si seulement c'était si simple…**

Ma soirée s'était passée dans un calme inhabituel. Nos deux bouts en train, Alice et Emmett restaient silencieux suite à l'intervention de mon père. Carlisle et Esmée essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère en s'intéressant à notre journée, mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, le cœur n'y était pas. Ils étaient eux aussi plongés dans leurs pensées. Nous gardâmes le silence durant tout le souper et lorsque celui-ci s'acheva, nous allâmes chacun dans notre chambre pour ne plus en sortir.  
Nous n'avions pas repris notre conversation avec Edward. J'espérais secrètement que nous la reprendrions le plus tôt possible. Il voulait un changement dans notre relation, et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il me considère autrement que comme une amie. Je croisais les doigts pour que cela arrive. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension entre nous, de cette attirance. Mon cœur battait la chamade dès que je le voyais. _Cela se calmerait-il si nous étions ensemble ou au contraire ce phénomène s'amplifierait-il davantage ? _Malgré mon désir de le faire mien, une certaine peur s'ancrait chaque seconde un peu plus en moi. Et si notre relation était vouée à l'échec ? Et s'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose ? Et s'il rejetait mon amitié et mon amour ? Et si… bon je devais me reprendre. Comme le dit la croyance populaire « Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde ». C'est avec ces pensées lugubres que je dérivais vers le sommeil.

J'eus une nuit agitée. Mes songes me ramenaient sans cesse dans la voiture de Demetri et je revivais chaque instant de sa pseudo-tentative de viol. J'avais l'impression de sentir chacune de ses caresses, comme si elles étaient gravées dans ma chair. Chaque mot résonnait dans ma tête et martelait mon âme. Mon imagination allait bien au-delà de ce que j'avais vécu à cet instant. Mon esprit inventait la façon dont les choses se seraient terminées s'il était allé jusqu'au bout des choses. Ce que je rêvais dans les bras d'Edward, je le vivais avec horreur dans ce cauchemar. Malgré que le fait que le pire ait été évité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir salie et bafouée.

_« Bella… Bella. »_

D'où venaient ces paroles ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus que cela. De brusques secousses m'extirpèrent de mon cauchemar. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je croisai deux prunelles émeraude, me scruter avec inquiétude.

Edward. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit et je me jetai avec force dans ses bras, afin de me prouver que sa présence n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette et accentuai cette étreinte délicieuse. Ses bras m'enlacèrent avec force. Il traça de larges cercles dans mon dos et cela me calma aussitôt.

_« Shhhhuuuttttt Bella, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Calme-toi. »_

Son souffle chaud balayait ma nuque et chacune de ses paroles réconfortantes résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me détachai de lui à contre cœur et accrochai mon regard au sien. J'avais peur qu'il me trouve ridicule d'avoir une réaction aussi disproportionné face à un simple cauchemar. Je me redressai et triturai mes doigts dans l'espoir que cela me donne le courage de m'expliquer. Je savais que j'avais l'air d'une trouillarde à cet instant, mais je craignais un rejet de sa part. Une douce pression sur mon menton me fit sortir de mes pensées_. _Ce simple contact déclencha une vague de frissons dans tout mon corps. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

_Inquiet ? Bella, rendors-toi tu fabules ! Même éveillée tu imagines des choses concernant une possible réciprocité de tes sentiments…_

Je secouai doucement la tête afin d'arrêter mon questionnement intérieur. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote doublée d'une folle en ce moment même. Je me sentis gênée et comme à son habitude, mon visage prit une teinte cramoisie. Ses beaux yeux verts me fixèrent avec encore plus d'intensité et son doux ténor emplit la pièce.

_« Ça va mieux ? Tu veux en parler ? _

_- Ça va merci. Juste un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas… J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée._

_- Non, je ne dormais pas. J'allais me coucher quand je t'ai entendu pleurer et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de réconfort. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu dormais je ne savais pas si je devais ou non te réveiller. En te voyant te débattre, toutes mes interrogations se sont envolées et maintenant je suis là… _me dit-il en passant avec nervosité sa main dans ses cheveux indomptables.

_- Merci._

_-Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Tu n'as pas à rougir, je ne te jugerai pas. » _Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

J'arrivai à percevoir un certain intérêt dans son regard et ses paroles. Cependant il me laissait le choix. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage. En un sens, j'étais soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de la véritable cause de mes rougeurs.

_« J'ai fait un cauchemar sur le fameux jour de ma disparition. Je revis chaque parole, chaque geste et mon subconscient s'est imaginé de ce qu'aurait pu être la suite si mon père n'était pas intervenu._

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé que ton père t'ait trouvé au bon moment. Jamais nous n'aurions pu nous le pardonner s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ce jour-là, sachant que tu étais sous notre surveillance. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné… _ajouta-t-il dans un souffle comme s'il voulait cacher ces mots qui pourtant mettaient du baume à mon cœur.

_- Vous n'auriez été coupables de rien. Dem et James avaient tout prévu…_

_- Je crains que nous ne soyons pas du même avis et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, en cette heure matinale. Je vais te laisser dormir… Bonne nuit Bella. »_

Sur ces mots, il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Il fut si léger que je crus un instant l'avoir rêver. Quand il fut sorti de ma chambre, je me fustigeai intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir retenu. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me propose de dormir avec lui. Quelle idiote j'étais ! Après de longues minutes à me disputer avec moi-même, (N/B : Se disputer avec soi-même, voilà un truc que je n'ai jamais expérimenté ^^/ N/A : heu ça m'arrive tout le temps, je suis un cas on va dire ^^) je m'assoupis en colère et frustrée.

Le lendemain fut identique aux autres jours. Les matinées s'enchaînaient toutes de la même manière. Ma styliste et ma coiffeuse personnelles, comme Alice et Rose aimaient s'appeler, faisaient en sorte de me rendre époustouflante. Avec leurs soins je me sentais moins banale. Cependant il subsistait un sérieux écart pour que je me sente belle. Nous quittions la demeure Cullen sous les indications de notre lutin. Les humeurs de mes amis étaient revenues à la normale bien qu'une certaine inquiétude subsiste. Emmett était redevenu joyeux et ne manquait pas de faire des allusions à Rose, qui était de nouveau en mode séduction. Jasper transpirait le calme et était en parfaite opposition avec Alice, survoltée comme jamais. Edward, quant à lui, restait silencieux. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Nous n'échangeâmes que quelques regards et sourires avant de partir pour le lycée. Nous gardâmes le silence durant tout le trajet. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant comme celui de la veille. Il était même plutôt apaisant.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée, nous constatâmes qu'une certaine agitation y régnait. Nous ne sûmes la cause que lorsque quelques élèves se dégagèrent. Nous vîmes alors mes anciens amis nous attendre. Jane me fixait avec insistance et méchanceté. Félix et Alec étaient à ses côtés alors que Demetri se tenait à l'écart. Je ne fus pas surprise de le voir déjà sorti de sous les verrous. Son père avait le bras long. Le murmure intrigué des élèves s'estompa lorsque Jane s'approcha de moi avec son frère et ses cousins. Elle me fit face avec un regard haineux. Elle me dévisagea pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Je commençais sérieusement à ne pas me sentir à mon aise. J'avais une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être un parasite et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Un grondement près de moi me sortit de ma contemplation.

Edward était à mes côtés et fixait les Volturi avec dureté. Il n'était pas seul et je fus surprise de voir que mes amis s'étaient regroupés autour de nous. Même Jacob et son groupe était présent. Cela ne sembla point faire peur à mes anciennes connaissances, loin de là. Félix roulait des muscles et il arborait un sourire sinistre. Il se sentait maître de la situation. Alec et Jane nous regardaient avec suffisance. Seul Demetri restait en retrait. Je pouvais sentir son regard malsain sur ma petite personne. Des flashs de mon cauchemar m'assaillirent.

Une caresse sur ma main me ramena à la réalité. Je fus étonnée de sentir une des mains d'Edward se glisser autour de ma taille alors que l'autre caressait avec douceur la mienne. Je ne savais pas si cette attention était désirée mais elle me soulagea instantanément. Ce fut une voix menaçante et froide, que je reconnus comme étant celle de mon ancienne meilleure amie, qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

_« Je vois que tu traînes toujours avec la racaille Bella. Apparemment, tu es même encore descendue plus bas._

_- Quand tu parles de racaille, tu t'intègres dedans puisque c'est ta famille… _dis-je avec un calme que je n'avais pas.

_- Ces personnes ne font pas partie de ma famille… _grogna-t-elle.

_- Pourtant vous êtes unis par les liens de sang et vous avez grandis ensemble, donc techniquement parlant vous faites partie de la même famille._

_- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de liens de parenté. _Souffla-t-elle avec mépris_._

_- Pourtant c'est toi qui as commencé à en parler. » _La contrai-je avec sérieux.

Edward dessinait toujours de petits cercles sur ma paume afin de m'apaiser. Je pus voir les sourires qu'arboraient mes amis dans la périphérie de ma vision. Cela me donna un peu plus de courage pour continuer ma joute verbale avec Jane.

« _Alors dis-moi la raison de ta venue … De votre venue puisque ce n'est pas pour discuter de votre famille. _Repris-je avec calme_._

_- Je suis venue parler de la tienne. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait vraiment dommage que ton père ait un accident fâcheux ?_

_- Est-ce une menace Jane ? _demanda Edward_._

_- Non, simplement une promesse. _Susurra-t-elle dans un murmure que seuls nos groupes purent entendre_. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il y ait encore des cadavres dans votre clan, bien que celui d'un policier ne pèse pas aussi lourd que certains. _Murmura-t-elle en jaugeant Jasper et Rose_. Sur ce j'espère avoir été assez claire. » _Dit-elle tout haut pour que tout le monde entende sa voix.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite tous leur véhicule, à l'exception de Demetri qui me fixait toujours. Je ne lui avais prêté aucune attention depuis notre arrivée et je sentais que mon attitude lui déplaisait. Edward bougea légèrement à mes côtés et un grondement terrifiant sortit de sa poitrine. Jacob était à ses côtés avec Emmett et Jasper.

_« Un souci Demetri ? _gronda-t-il.

_- Aucun. J'espère te revoir très bientôt Bella. Tu me manques plus que de raison. Pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que réfléchir à ton retour à mes côtés ? »_

Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre sa clique non sans me lancer un sourire machiavélique. Je me sentais mal. Mal vis-à-vis de la menace qui pesait sur mon père et mal vis-à-vis de la dernière phrase de Demetri. Un frisson de dégoût et un goût amer envahissaient mon corps. _Comment avais-je pu me donner, cœur, corps et âme à ce monstre ? Avec lui, j'avais vécu toutes mes premières fois. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte de ses regards pervers et écœurants ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas perçu ce côté malsain qui l'habitait ? Comment avais-je pu ressentir de l'amour et du désir pour lui et de l'amitié pour sa famille ? _

Je me rendais maintenant compte que ce n'était que des monstres. Des monstres assoiffés de sang qui se repentaient dans l'argent, l'orgueil, l'envie, la jalousie et la cruauté. Satan n'aurait pas trouvé mieux comme compagnons.

Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant des bras m'encercler. Alice et Rose m'enlaçaient avec force. Les garçons me regardaient avec inquiétude. Je ne sentais plus la main d'Edward me caresser. J'ignorai complètement à quel moment il s'était arrêté. Je ne savais pas non plus si cela était volontaire ou si c'était l'étroitesse de mon étreinte avec mes amies qui avait mis fin à cette proximité. Ce manque de contact me blessait. J'avais envie de l'avoir constamment auprès de moi. Je désirais qu'il me touche dès que l'envie lui en prenait. Les bras de mes amies me serrèrent un peu plus fort alors qu'un sanglot sortit de ma poitrine. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Les larmes avaient coulé d'elles même sur mes joues, preuves traîtresses de ma faiblesse. Mes amis m'éloignèrent du parking où toute l'attention depuis le départ des Volturi était reportée sur notre groupe.

Nous nous installâmes dans la pelouse longeant le stade. Leur proximité me soulageait et m'étouffait également. Je voulais être seule mais la peur et la peine que je ressentais me paralysait. Je ne pouvais pas affronter cela toute seule. Les paroles réconfortantes de mes amis étaient floues. Leur contact m'angoissait presque. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. Mon cri était silencieux mais il résonnait en moi comme une longue plainte. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée sans répondre. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Au bout d'un long moment, je fus surprise de ne plus sentir aucun contact corporel. Le silence régnait en maître. Cela m'étonna et je décidai de tourner la tête pour voir la cause de ce silence.

J'étais seule avec Edward. Il me regardait intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je compris qu'il me laissait le temps de relâcher la pression sans s'exaspérer de mes réactions. Il était conciliant. En cet instant il me montrait son affection et cela me toucha. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas. C'était comme si nous étions dans une bulle protectrice que personne ne pouvait pénétrer. Nous étions seuls au monde … Dans notre monde. Il me tendit sa main que je pris sans hésitation. Il m'aida à me lever et rapprocha nos deux corps. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Nos yeux ne se quittaient toujours pas. Une de ses mains descendit dans mon dos pour se loger dans le creux de mes reins. Il se tourna lentement. Son expression montrait qu'il le faisait presque à contrecœur. Il nous mena jusqu'à sa voiture. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai avec incompréhension. Il me sourit en me regardant avec… tendresse ? Je crois que j'avais eu mon compte d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

_« Je me disais que l'école buissonnière pouvait s'avérer bonne pour la santé dans ton cas._

_- Et dans le tien ? _Dis-je avec un léger sourire_._

_- Disons que je prends soin d'une personne qui m'est chère alors c'est bon aussi pour moi. A moins que cela ne le soit pas pour toi ?__» _ajouta-t-il doucement_. _

Son regard reflétait une certaine appréhension mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Comme s'il avait peur que je le rejette. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour son attitude ou son histoire avec Tanya, il m'était impossible de m'éloigner de lui. J'étais frustrée de ne pas le cerner et je ne demandais qu'à le connaître davantage.

Depuis le départ, notre relation était compliquée : dès que l'un d'entre nous faisait un pas, l'autre reculait. La majorité du temps, lorsque je faisais un pas en avant, Edward en faisait deux en arrière. Pourtant je ne pouvais renoncer à lui. C'était comme si une force magnétique invisible m'attirait à lui. Toute ma vie était à présent tournée vers une seule personne, Lui. Je passais mon temps à compter les secondes qui me séparaient de lui. Chaque soupir lui était attribué. Comment pourrais-je rejeter cet homme que je désirais tant et dont j'étais tombée amoureuse ? On dit que l'amour, quand on y succombe, fait mal. Pourtant, pour Edward je serais prête à souffrir mille tortures si cela me permettait de vivre chaque minute de ma vie avec lui.

A cet instant, je sus que quoiqu'il arrive, jamais je ne voudrais un autre homme que lui. Edward serait le seul et unique amour de mon existence.

Il avait continué de me fixer durant tout le temps de mon monologue intérieur. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. (N/B : Ben oui banane, t'as oublié de lui répondre !/ N/A : je m'abstiens de commentaires désobligeants envers Bella mais je n'en pense pas moins !) Il semblait torturé. Je me fis une promesse. J'allais tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de souffrir d'avantage. Je tendis ma main vers son visage et me mis à caresser sa joue avec douceur.

_« Edward. Et si nous partions. »_

**Alors votre avis ? pas trop énervé j'espère ^^. Je sais j'ai fait une fin encore sadique mais bon il faut bien garder du suspense ^^. **

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine… Laissez une petite review s'il-vous-plaît…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Encore une semaine passée avec vous… Ma beta vient de m'envoyer le chapitre tout chaud et donc après relecture, je vous le poste…**

**Alors tout d'abord merci à Joey, elle a fait comme depuis le début un travail monstrueux donc merci à toi**

**Ensuite je dédicace ce chapitre à mes UPPG, à Dodo (avec qui j'ai passé un merveilleux aprèm), aux Tpas et à mes Vilaines…**

**J'aimerai aussi faire de la pub… alors à la nouvelle fic de ma Lil'lo (vous trouverez le lien de son profil dans mes favories), aux trad' de ma Nessie (lien dans mes favories), à Dri, Eiphose, Ninie, Joey, Nathy dont tous les liens sont dans mes favories… je sais que j'en oublies pleins d'autres et j'en suis désolée…**

**Alicia : Je crois que je vais te donner alors tout mon courage pour ton mois de révision et pour que tu dépote au bac… Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable. Gros bisous et good luck !**

**Pounine : Coucou miss, je suis pliée, tu es impatiente pour un lemon ou un moment plus qu'exotique et érotique en voyant Edward sortir de la douche. Je ne suis pas contre mais bon va falloir attendre… Tu me fais toujours autant rire chaque semaine ma belle… Pour le teaser il suffit de demander le dimanche sur le topic ^^. En tout cas pour le rapprochement vous inquiétez encore quelques chapitres et ça arrive… Bisous et merci à toi ma belle.**

**Nessie : tu peux te sentir flattée, je ne veux nullement que tu prenne mal le fait que j'aime ton impatience, je trouve même cela flatteur et adorable… Surtout fallait pas le prendre mal… Désolé si c'est le cas. Ouf le reste de ta review me rassure… Je comprends tout à fait ton antagonisme envers les Volturis. Pour ce qui est d'Edward et de Bella, moi je dis surprise ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal en sautant de partout et en te réceptionnant sur les fesses :S. Je poste en effet tous les lundis soirs donc j'espère te lire toujours au rendez-vous et encore désolé. Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Marion : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Hum pour les Volturis va falloir attendre alors que pour l'évolution de la relation, ba je te laisserai voir après ce chapitre … Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Le point de vue change quelque peu mais je vous le laisse découvrir… bonne lecture, on se voit à la fin…**

**Chapitre 20 : Seulement toi…**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous étions dans la voiture, silencieux. Edward fixait inlassablement la route alors que je ne faisais que le regarder. Il roulait toujours à une vitesse affolante et seule la contemplation de son visage m'aidait à ne pas avoir peur. Je ne lui avais jamais fait part de cette crainte, trop trouillarde pour remettre en question son ego. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mon ami voulant m'en faire la surprise.

D'ordinaire, je détestais les surprises, cependant, venant de sa part cette attention me faisait plaisir. Je devais être vraiment bizarre ! Non, juste amoureuse ! Je me sentais montée à l'envers en sa présence. Plus rien ne me fâchait, je me sentais en phase avec le monde. Entière et sereine ! Étrange!  
Son visage s'assombrit en un instant et je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser…

**POV EDWARD**

En cet instant, j'étais dans la voiture avec Bella.  
Bella…

Depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être le même qu'avant. Je me sentais bien, en paix avec moi-même. Vous pourriez trouver ça étrange mais ça l'était encore plus pour moi. J'étais complètement perdu. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Pour n'importe qui, ses prunelles seraient d'un marron commun mais pour moi, elle avait les plus beaux yeux chocolat que le monde ait portés. Un regard intense et envoûtant qui me captivait dès qu'elle le posait sur moi.

J'avais eu quelques conquêtes par le passé, mais rien de comparable à ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment même pour Bella. J'avais l'impression que ma vie tournait autour d'elle et ce dès notre première rencontre. J'avais ressenti beaucoup d'inquiétude et de colère lorsque je l'avais vu le premier jour entouré de mes cousins. Cette famille était aussi dangereuse qu'elle n'avait l'air sympathique et bienveillante. Quand je repensais au mal qu'ils avaient fait à Rosalie et à Jasper, mes poings se crispaient. Les voir aujourd'hui ne calmait pas la rage et la haine que j'éprouvais pour leur clan. Repenser au fait qu'ils avaient fait la promesse à Bella de détruire toute sa famille comme ils avaient détruit celle de mon meilleur ami me mettait hors de moi. Pour moi, ils venaient, ni plus ni moins, d'avouer leur crime abject. J'entendis alors ma voisine soupirer et cela eut pour effet de me calmer et de me ramener sur la terre ferme. Je regardai son visage d'ange du coin de l'œil et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa beauté naturelle. Je tournai ma tête vers Bella qui m'observait avec insistance depuis le début du trajet. Je ne pouvais nier que son regard me flattait mais le fait qu'elle le fasse à chacun de nos trajets en voiture me faisait me poser des questions.

_« Pourquoi m'observes-tu comme ça? »_

_« Ta conduite me terrifie. » _Souffla-t-elle en rougissant_._

Ouch ! Cette information faisait mal à mon ego ! Moi qui croyait qu'elle me fixait ainsi parce qu'elle me trouvait attirant ! J'étais revenu à la case départ à me poser des questions sur ses réactions et son comportement avec moi et avec les garçons de notre âge. Dire que je n'étais pas jaloux de tous ceux qui l'approchaient était un doux euphémisme. Dès qu'un garçon la trouvait attirante et essayait d'avoir ses faveurs, je voyais rouge. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit un autre garçon que moi. Vous pourriez me trouver égoïste, mais il est vrai que je l'étais dès qu'Isabella entrait dans l'équation. Je ne parvenais pas moi-même à faire la lumière sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui donner mon amitié comme je le lui avais suggéré à maintes reprises. Je trouvais que cela n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire ressentir toute l'importance qu'elle avait à mes yeux. Vous pourriez me trouver bizarre, mais moi-même je me sentais bizarre à son contact.

Depuis notre rencontre, je ne cessai de me questionner sur mes sentiments. Ma conscience ne cessait de torturer mon pauvre cerveau. Dès que je l'avais vu avec mes cousins, j'avais voulu la protéger. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pu empêcher son humiliation privée par la fratrie Volturi. Elle portait des cicatrices psychologiques que j'aurais aimé effacer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin de protection avec autant de force. Même mes sœurs n'avaient pas autant d'importance qu'elle.

J'avais essayé de l'oublier, de mettre de côté mes sentiments pour elle quand j'avais vu Tanya mais cela avait été un échec cuisant. Tanya était loin d'être hideuse mais son physique me répugnait. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Bella. Elle était même tout son contraire. Grande, blonde, forte poitrine, superficielle et retouchée de partout. Tanya était plus une femme avec qui vous pourriez prendre du bon temps qu'une femme que vous passeriez votre vie à aimer. Vous pourriez me prendre pour un goujat de première, mais pourtant c'est ce que la plupart d'entre nous pensions. Bien sûr mes frères et moi étions déjà sortis avec ce genre de filles durant notre scolarité, mais elles n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des distractions. Chacun de nous croyaient en l'existence de sa moitié et la recherchaient. En ce qui concerne Jasper et Emmett, elles étaient sous leur nez depuis le début mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais rien remarqué. Cependant, plus mes sœurs grandissaient et plus les sentiments de mes frères augmentaient. Ils avaient un instinct protecteur beaucoup plus développé envers leur moitié respective. Exactement comme celle que j'éprouvais envers Bella.

Était-elle celle que j'attendais depuis le début ? Pourquoi n'éprouvais-je que des incertitudes et des angoisses à cette perspective alors que pour les membres de ma famille tout était si simple ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

Elle ne me quittait jamais. Lorsqu'elle était hors de ma vue, je retrouvais mon ange dans mes pensées et dans mes songes. Car oui, pour moi, elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un ange tombé du Ciel. Elle incarnait la tentation divine. Le matin, je me trouvais très souvent dans des situations inconfortables et j'avais beaucoup de mal à faire redescendre la pression. Cependant, cela me permettait de me lever très tôt pour prendre ma douche. Et dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal ! Effectivement, je devais partager ma salle de bain avec Bella et je savais que je n'aurais pas tenu deux jours si j'avais dû sentir les effluves de son shampoing à la fraise, à chaque fois que je pénétrais dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'elle était près de moi, son odeur m'enivrait et lui résister était une torture quotidienne. Rien que d'imaginer son corps sous ma douche me provoquait une érection plus que douloureuse. Je me pinçais le nez pour ôter cette image de mon esprit sachant qu'Isabella était dans ma voiture. Pensant que cela me calmerait, je pris une profonde inspiration. Oh mon Dieu ! Grave erreur ! Son odeur était omniprésente autour de moi. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'apaiser alors que je n'aspirai qu'à une seule chose : la faire mienne ? Cette attraction charnelle, ces sentiments inconnus et ces envies brûlantes m'obnubilaient depuis notre rencontre. Étais-ce normal que je ressente de telles choses pour une femme ? Je n'étais pourtant pas novice pour ce qui était des femmes et du désir.

Bien que notre matinée fût désastreuse, cette journée allait m'aider à mettre à jour mes sentiments. Il le fallait car il en allait de ma santé mentale et physique. Plus j'analysais mes moments passés avec elle et plus je me disais qu'elle était mon Tout depuis le départ. Elle était celle que j'attendais depuis toujours. Et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à vaincre cette peur qui me paralysait. Peur qu'elle me rejette, peur qu'elle ne soit pas celle qu'elle semblait être. Je me trouvais risible. J'avais l'impression de devenir une fille avec tous ces questionnements intérieurs. Cependant, dès que je commençais à me souvenir de ce que nous avions vécu et échangé ensemble, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Moi qui me moquais de ces hommes amoureux qui faisaient tout pour une femme qu'ils connaissaient à peine et qui se jetaient à cœur perdu dans une relation, je me sentais maintenant comme eux en regardant Bella.

Je me sentais devenir l'âme d'un sentimental. Un de ces romantique à trois francs six sous, comme ceux des films à l'eau de rose dont se gavaient mes sœurs. Cette impression s'intensifiait au contact d'Isabella. Je lui avais même composé une berceuse au piano et ce, dès sa première nuit chez nous. Lorsqu'elle m'avait surpris à ce moment-là, je m'étais senti nul devant elle. Sans le vouloir, j'avais mis mon âme à nu devant la personne que je chérissais le plus au monde.

Pourtant quand elle m'avait avoué aimer son morceau, mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie face à son compliment. Je n'avais alors pas pris conscience de mes sentiments à cet instant. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'en avoir pris conscience maintenant. Cette nuit-là, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ça avait été la nuit de notre première discussion seul à seule. Cela avait été étrange pour moi. Elle était remontée à sa chambre avant même que je n'esquisse un mot. Cependant, j'avais perçu son malaise et n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, j'avais mis ma main sur la sienne et un courant électrique m'avait traversé le corps. Je m'étais laissé emporter dans un élan de tendresse et d'affection et l'avait prise dans mes bras pour la ramener à son lit. Je m'étais allongé à ses côtés et l'avait serré contre mon torse après lui avoir murmuré quelque paroles réconfortantes. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais au lit avec une fille sans que rien de physique ne se passe. Et pourtant, je ne regrettais rien.

Ce fut également la première nuit où j'avais commencé à rêver d'elle. Cependant mon subconscient avait inventé une vision bien plus érotique que ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les jours suivants, nous n'avions que peu parlé et ce à mon plus grand désespoir. Les seules paroles échangées se faisaient dans un lieu public ou en présence de ma famille et n'étaient composées que de vulgaires banalités. Chaque matin je me réveillais encore plus frustré que je ne l'étais la veille. Jusqu'au jour où ma sœur avait décidé de prendre en main son look. Non pas que celui de Bella soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais Alice la rendait encore plus sexy et désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison mais imaginer que cela pourrait être pour séduire un garçon du lycée me mettait en rage. (N/B : Je vais vraiment finir par croire que l'amour rend aveugle …)Ce matin-là, j'avais cru mourir en la voyant descendre les marches des escaliers. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois trahi par ma propre famille ?

Ma jalousie s'était intensifiée quand je l'avais vu sympathiser avec Jacob. Malgré le fait que j'étais en couple avec Tanya, je ne voyais pas d'un très bon œil qu'un homme l'approche. J'étais vite venu les séparer pour ne pas la voir partir avec lui. Il m'avait alors craché toutes les vérités que je fuyais et que j'ignorais jusqu'alors. J'aurais dû le remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. (N/B : Ben pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là !/ N/A : Dodo ma choupette, je suis Joey sur ce coup ^^…) Ce jour-là, j'avais pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella. Bien sûr, j'étais loin d'en avoir mesuré toute l'étendue et la complexité mais cela avait eu le mérite de me faire réfléchir.

Il y a quelques jours, la situation avait empirée. Avec ma famille, nous avions convenus de la garder près de nous et de la surveiller. Non pas parce qu'elle était sous notre responsabilité mais parce qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de notre famille. Et protéger chaque membre de notre clan était un devoir auquel nous nous appliquions.

Pourtant ce jour-là, je n'avais rien pu empêcher ! Je me sentais coupable de ne pas l'avoir attendu à sa sortie de classe. Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier des regards plus qu'inquiétants que James - ce fils de …- lançait à Bella. Si j'avais su ce qu'il envisageait, je l'aurais bien volontiers castré voire même tué. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été de nature violente. J'étais certes, lunatique, colérique et nerveux mais rarement violent. J'étais très protecteur envers ceux que j'aimais. Je m'emportais facilement et étais très susceptible, surtout quand mes frères, notamment Emmett me charriait sur mes points sensibles. Ces temps-ci, celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs acharné sur mes sentiments envers Bella. J'étais déjà tellement perdu et désorienté face à ceux-ci qu'il ne fallait pas trop me titiller sur le sujet, sous peine de se faire envoyer balader et ce d'une manière peu pacifique. Surtout depuis le premier épisode de la boxe entre Tanya et Bella.

Je savais que Tanya ne se comportait pas de la meilleure des façons quand Isabella était dans les parages. Elle était très possessive avec moi. Non pas que cela me déplaise mais sachant qu'elle faisait tout ça dans le simple but de rendre Bella jalouse me mettais mal à l'aise. Comme si sa petite personne était plus importante que celle de mon ange. A faire un choix, je n'aurais aucune hésitation. J'opterais pour celle qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Ce jour-là, j'avais été surpris de voir Rosalie arrivée fière comme un paon avec Bella à ses côtés, tout sourire. Celle-ci avait la lèvre légèrement enflée mais cela ne la rendait que plus animale. Quand j'avais su la raison de ce renflement, je m'étais mis à espérer qu'elles s'étaient peut être battues pour moi. (N/B : Notre Edward ne serait-il pas un brin égocentrique ?/ N/A je dirai même qu'il a les chevilles qui gonflent, mais bon on l'aime quand même.)

_Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Edward ! _

Je n'avais jamais eu le fin mot de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires ou avant le cours. Bella et Rose s'étaient bien gardées de me révéler ce genre de détails. Connaître le pourquoi du comment m'aurait aidé à me faire une raison. Nous avions entendu le récit du combat dans les moindres détails mais sans jamais n'en connaître la cause. Cela me frustrait terriblement. Cependant, j'avais laissé couler et n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Peut-être avais-je peur de me briser le cœur si la véritable cause de ce combat avait été tout autre que celle que je m'étais imaginé ?

Au départ, c'était ce que j'avais voulu faire ce soir-là. Mais les mots étaient sortis sans que je ne me rende compte des conséquences que cela aurait. A ce moment-là je ne pensais pas que j'allais les regretter amèrement. Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit et le lendemain fut trois fois pire quand je me rendis compte je m'étais mis mes sœurs à dos. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

**FB**

**« **_**Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »**_

_**« Je t'en prie, entre …**__**» **_**Bégaya-t-elle**_**. **_

**Et merde ! Ça commençait bien. Elle appréhendait déjà ce que j'allais dire. Bravo Edward ! Tu parles d'une mise en confiance**

_**« Bella, il serait mieux pour nous deux de définir notre relation. Nous nous méprenons… Si je suis intervenu lors de tes différents aff**__**ronts avec James et Jacob, c'était pour te protéger… J'ai un mauvaise feeling les concernant… et puis avec ton passé…**__**» **_

**Nan, mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire là ? C'était pas prévu au programme ça ! Essaie de sauver les apparences mec, sinon s'en est fini de toute relation, que ce soit de près ou de loin ! Au moment où je voulus reprendre la parole pour rattraper mon fâcheux dérapage, je vis une nouvelle lueur dans son regard … De la colère ?**

_**« **__**Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends au juste ? Qu'il m'est impossible de faire de bons jugements ? Que je suis trop conf**__**iante envers les mauvaises personnes ? »**_

_**« Exactement. La relation même que tu entretenais avec Demetri me prouve que j'ai raison et c'est sans compter l'expérience d'aujourd'hui avec ton voisin de biologie…**__**»**_

**Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais complètement perdu mon pouvoir d'inhibition à ses côtés… Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! La rage qui avait pris place dans son regard eut pour effet de me coller des frissons tout le long de mon échine. A un instant, je m'étais même demandé si je devais protéger mes bijoux de famille. Une Bella en colère était terrifiant mais aussi excitant. Voilà que tu deviens maso mon pauvre Edward !**** (N/B : Ouh un Edward maso, ça m'intéresse, je signe où ?^^)**

_**« EDWARD CULLEN ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois le genre de personne qui se permette de juger les autres ! Non, seulement tu me blesse, mais en plus tu me déçois ! Puisque tu en es à définir notre relation, je pensais que nous étions au moins des amis, mais de toute évidence je me trompe... et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège**_**. »**

**La vache ! Mais c'était qu'elle me ferait presque bander. Sa petite moue sérieuse et ses joues rougies par la colère la rendaient adorablement sexy. Sous ses airs de créature fragile se cachait une vraie petite tigresse ! Je veux bien être ta proie ma belle ! Edward ! Reprends-toi mec, tu n'es qu'une mauviette ! Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide ! Elle était simplement trop butée pour s'en apercevoir ! Je ne pouvais pas agir autrement avec elle. Elle était bien trop fragile. J'eus soudain un sentiment de rejet. Elle ne savait pas ce que je ressentais. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir sachant que je n'avais moi-même pas conscience de mes vrais sentiments ? La colère avait envahi tout son être et à ce moment-là, elle me faisait autant peur qu'elle m'excitait. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'étais plus excité, qu'apeuré …****  
****Hum… **

_**Oh ça suffit mon vieux, reprends-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une réaction plus qu'inappropriée. **_

_**Et si elle me rejetait d'autant plus… **_

_**Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ? Tu n'as rien entrepris avec elle que je sache ! **_

_**Oh la ferme !**_** (N/B : Pauvre Edward, je propose qu'on vote pour que sa petite voix aille se pendre !/ N/A : hum moi je suis pour qu'elle reste en place, elle lui permet d'ouvrir les yeux -)…)**

_**«Il**__** vaut mieux que je parte… » **_**Rajouta-t-elle plus calmement.**

_**« Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir, ni demain, ni les autres jours tant que ta maison n'est pas terminée… Je ne te juge pas mais j'ai la nette impression que tu es une personne… une personne fragile…**__**»**_

**Bon j'en étais certain maintenant, je n'avais plus d'inhibition. **

_**Edward, je te conseillerais de protéger mini-Edward car il risque de ne pas survivre ! **_

**Malgré tout, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais plutôt en colère. En colère contre moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots corrects. Et sans le vouloir j'étais celui qui avait déclenché cette dispute. J'étais en colère parce que j'étais celui qui la faisait fuir.**

_**« Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et de toute évidence, tu n'es pas plus doué que moi pour choisir tes fréquentations. »**___**Dit-elle en me toisant durement. **

**J'arquai un sourcil, ce n'était pas avec son air de chaton mouillé qu'elle allait me faire peur. Et puis de quoi parlait-elle ? Cette fille m'intriguait bien trop pour son bien.**

_**« **__**Vraiment ? »**_

_**« Et bien, si je me souviens bien, avant que j'arrive, Demetri était ton ami, et pour ce qui est de Tanya, je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur son cas…**__**»**_

**Était-ce ma faute si Demetri faisait partie de ma famille ? On ne choisit pas sa famille à ce que je sache ! Quant à Tanya, si elle savait pourquoi je la fréquentais, elle ne dirait pas la même chose.**

_**« **__**Mon amitié avec Demetri était une erreur, et je te rappelle que c'est mon cousin de plus à l'époque je n'aurai jamais pu ima**__**giner qu'ils puissent agir comme ils l'ont fait. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu as vécu… »**_

_**« Peut-être, mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne peux pas me coller une putain d'étiquette sur le front, à cause d'une erreur de jugement, alors que tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi !**__**» **_**Un silence pesant s'installa**_**. «**__**Et puis Demetri a eu au moins le mérite de me montrer son vrai visage dès le début…» **_**Murmura-t-elle.**

**J'étais furieux. Non mais même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle lui trouvait encore des excuses ! Elle n'était pas bien cette fille ! Si moi j'étais maso alors elle qu'était-elle ? Je déchantais rapidement à son sujet. Je me sentais mal. Etait-ce de la déception ? Je ne savais pas trop. Je me sentais blessé. Je devais m'être fait une conception mentale trop idéalisée d'elle. **

_**«**__**Tu lui trouve encore et toujours des excuses... Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella…»**_

**Je n'étais pas déçu qu'envers elle mais aussi envers ma personne. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Douleur, colère, culpabilité ? Je me sentais tout à coup inquiet de son silence et de son combat intérieur. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était si fascinante ! **

_**Arrête**__**mon vieux, tu te fais du mal ! Vu comment tu lui as parlé**__**ce soir, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle te désire un jour ! **_

_**Pourquoi tu me dis ça, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux non ? **_

**Il valait mieux pour moi me tenir à distance. Rien que cette simple idée me fit serrer les poings par réflexe. Je continuai de la regarder quand elle reprit la parole.**

_**«**__**Je déçois beaucoup de personnes ces temp**__**s-ci… Alors que ma mère me pensait responsable, pendant son absence, je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai subi un avortement. Mes anciens « amis » m'ont rejeté parce que selon eux, je portais un bâtard et que je faisais honte à leur nom. Je n'ai plus reparlé à mon père depuis quatre ans, et en partant de Forks je l'ai blessé et déçu. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore aujourd'hui décevoir quelqu'un et surtout pas un membre de ta famille. Et le tout aussi rapidement…**____**»**_

**Et merde, je faisais quoi là ! Elle se sentait responsable. Bravo Cullen ! **_**Calme les choses **_**! **

_**«**____**Bella, peut-être que mes mots ont été plus durs que je n'aurais voulu… »**_

_**« Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait. Épargne-moi tes excuses. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, et tu viens d'avouer toi-même que je t'ai déçu. Ne dis pas que tes mots ont été trop durs alors qu'ils résument parfaitement ce que tu ressens.**__**»**_

**Quoi ? Elle n'était pas télépathe que je sache ! Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. Elle ne savait rien du combat que je menais chaque jour pour m'éloigner d'elle.**

_**«**____**Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ress**__**ens Bella… » **_

**Je fis face à un mur. **

_**Bah voilà, tu sais maintenant ce qu'elle ressent ! En tout cas, elle doit se douter qu'elle t'attire ! Mec tu es trop prévisible !**_

**Je continuai de la contempler car c'était ce que je faisais, chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi. Je pus voir de l'incompréhension dans son regard qui fut vite remplacé par une nouvelle détermination. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Son silence me mettait mal à l'aise. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de digérer ce que je venais de dire mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la sortir de ses pensées. La sentir si distante alors qu'elle était si proche de moi me faisait mal.**

_**«**__**Bella ?»**_

**Je la vis sursauter, comme si je l'avais réveillé. Elle détourna le regard. Avait-elle le même genre de pensées que celles que j'avais d'elle et moi allongés sur ce lit ? (N/B : Nonnnnnnn … Tu crois ?^^) Elle baissa à nouveau ses yeux, me cachant son regard si envoûtant. Tout sauf ça ! Ses yeux étaient si expressifs que les détourner ne me permettait plus de lire en elle.**

_**«**__**Bella, pourrais-tu me regarder ? Quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées comme ça, ce sont tes yeux qui me parlent,**__** alors ne me coupe pas d'eux, s'il te plait.**__**»**_** Elle semblait perdue et ses joues prirent cette teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. **

_**«**__**Tu sais que tu es très déstabilisant comme garçon. Je veux dire que… à un instant tu dis blanc et l'instant d'après tu dis noir… J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre…»**_

**Elle n'était pas la seule à me reprocher cela. J'étais une véritable énigme pour ma famille. Comment me sortir de cette impasse ? Autant lui dire ce que tu avais en tête au début de la conversation, espèce d'idiot ! **

_**«**__**Quand je suis entré dans cette pièce, je voulais qu'on fasse un point s**__**ur notre relation mais dès que je te fais face, mes mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle et je me sens un peu perdu. Je vais reprendre, tu veux bien ? » **_

_**Elle acquiesça de la tête. **_

_**« Depuis que tu as fait irruption dans ma vie, j'éprouve de l'attirance pour toi… non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… enfin si… de l'attachement. Et j'ai le sentiment assez fort de devoir te protéger. Plus encore que pour ma propre sœur, ou Rosalie. Chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de toi, j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, ou qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour toi. C'est assez étrange… J'aimerais te dire que tu es comme ma sœur mais ça ne correspond pas parfaitement à ce que je ressens…**__**»**__****_

_**Euh … Tu es certain que c'était ce que tu voulais dire ! Je croyais que tu voulais connaître les détails de la cause du combat avec ta « copine » !**_

_**Oui moi aussi je le croyais !**_

_**Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi sentimental ?**_

**Sa voix me sortit de mon débat intérieur avec ma conscience, qui gagnait le combat haut la main …**

_**«**____**Edward, je n'aurais….**____**»**_

**Edward, reprends la parole maintenant et clos cette discussion avant d'entendre des choses qui mettraient ton cœur à mal !**

_**«**__**Non. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du. Pouvons-nous**__** effacer ça et rester des amis ?**__**» **_

**Était-ce moi ou venais-je de voir de la douleur dans son regard ?**

_**« **__**Oui » **_**Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. De nouveau elle me cachait ses émotions. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter de voir de la répulsion dans son regard.**

_**Tout mais pas ça ! **_

_**Je crois que tu viens de perdre toutes tes chances avec Bella mon vieux !**_

_**«**__**Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Bonne nuit.» **_

**Je bondis du lit comme s'il m'avait brûlé et partis à toute vitesse. Ma conscience ne me laissa cependant pas en paix … **

_**C'est ça mec, carapate-toi et vite ! **_

_**Oh la ferme ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! **_

_**Mais bien sûr ! C'est quand même pas moi qui parle à ta place que je sache ! **_

_**Mais laisse-moi merde ! **_

_**Rêve mon cher, je vais te hanter toute la nuit. Tu ne vas pas dormir sur tes deux oreilles ce soir ! (N/B : Roooo ! Est-ce que la conscience a des chaînes et des boulets qu'elle va faire traîner par terre ? ^^/ N/A : j'avais pas vraiment cette image en écrivant…)**_

**FFB**

Le lendemain, je n'étais franchement pas de bonne humeur. Je m'étais cependant fait violence pour ne pas craquer et ne pas être exécrable avec mes proches. Après tout, tout était de ma faute. Mais c'était mal connaître Alice, qui était venue le soir dans ma chambre me demander des explications. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Bella était mal et m'évitait, et pourquoi j'étais, comme elle le disait, avec « l'autre greluche ». Je me sentais encore plus coupable et en colère contre moi et c'est ma sœur qui en fit les frais.

**FB**

_**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Edward ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Qu'as-tu fait à Bella ? Je vous ai vu entrer dans sa chambre hier soir. Moi qui me faisais déjà le film de votre mariage ! Je veux tellement vous voir ensemble, vous feriez un si beau couple. Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai vu sortir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses, complètement perdu dans tes pensées et dévasté. Et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une Bella déconnectée et solitaire et toi en train de te faire lécher les amygdales par Tanya. Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je jure que je t'aurai étripé nigaud ! De plus as-tu vu ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir ? »**_

_**Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Alice, c'est qu'elle faisait les questions et les réponses.**_

_**« Oh calme-toi Alice ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Bella et moi !**__**»**__**  
**_**Elle commençait à me chauffer sérieux ! «**_**Et puis comment peux-tu m'accuser de ce qu'il s'est produit avec Dem et James ?**_

_**- Et bien justement, dis le moi puisque j'ai tout raté ! Et comme tu es mon frère et que Bella est mon amie, je n'ai pas voulu écouter aux portes … Et puis si tu l'avais protégée et que tu ne l'avais pas ignorée toute la journée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**_

_**- Attends ! Tu faisais le pied de grue devant la porte ?**__**»**_

**J'étais furieux. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille et m'accuser d'être responsable des agissements de ces deux connards ! **

_**«**__**Si tu crois que je ne culpabilise déjà pas assez pour n'avoir pas vu ces fumiers l'emmener…» **_**Dis-je en baissant le ton. Ma culpabilité m'assaillait avec force.**

_**«**__**Et je ne suis pas la**__** seule, toute la maisonnée attend que vous vous mettiez enfin ensemble…**__**» **_

**Si elle voulait me mettre hors de moi, elle allait vite y parvenir. Alors comme ça il n'y avait pas qu'Alice qui nous espionnait. Je me sentais quelque peu trahi par ma propre famille.**

****_**Oh pauvre chéri ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurnicher ! Tu commences à devenir lamentable**_**. **

**Ma sœur ne se rendit même pas compte de mon combat intérieur.**

**«**_**Y'a que vous deux pour ne pas voir que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. J'ai l'impression de faire face à deux handicapés des sentiments. Heureusement que Bella s'est fait une raison et semble avoir fait le point sur ses sentiments…**__**»**_

**Quoi !**

_**«**__**Oups ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire et dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit plutôt ?**_

_**- Alice ?**__**» **_

**Elle fit mine de ne pas savoir ce que je voulais entendre, or elle le savait déjà. Elle tripotait ses doigts nerveusement et se mordait la lèvre avec gêne. Son regard était fuyant.**

****** «**_**Alice… Alice !**_

_**- Ok, ok ! Disons que tu as toutes tes chances alors maintenant c'est à toi d'essayer de la conquérir. D'ailleurs au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis sa nouvelle styliste ! Alors si tu ne veux pas que je fasse vivre un enfer à Petit Eddy, tu as intérêt à te bouger rapidement ! **_

_**- Je vis déjà un Enfer…**__**» **_**marmonnai-je**_**.**_

_**«**__**J'ai dû mal entendre. J'ai cru que tu avais dit que tu vivais déjà un Enfer…»**_

**Ce fut un grognement qui sortit malgré moi. Elle eut un grand sourire et se mit à sautiller de partout en criant à tue-tête « Je le savais ! » Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs la frangine et le manque de sommeil me pesait. Elle s'arrêta de gesticuler comme un pantin quand elle m'entendit gronder de nouveau. **

_**«**__**Si tu ne te reprends pas très vite, ce sera pire. Je peux te le promettre.»**_

**En me disant ces mots, elle avait une nouvelle détermination dans le regard. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire, je l'aurais retenu dans ma chambre et l'aurais ligoté à mon lit.**

**FFB**

****Le jour suivant, Bella était une fois de plus relookée par ma sœur. Elle était plus soft que les autres jours du fait de son expérience de la veille. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas trop avoir de séquelles à cause de ce que lui avaient fait Demetri et James.

**FB**

******J'avais cru devenir fou quand je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de cours. J'avais éprouvé un grand sentiment d'inquiétude lorsque j'avais vu une Audi noire nous dépasser. J'avais eu comme un mauvais pressentiment à cet instant précis. J'étais allé à la sortie du gymnase avec Alice pour voir si elle y était encore. Nous étions aussi angoissés l'un que l'autre.**

_**« Edward, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne voulais pas vous angoisser tout à l'heure mais je ne me sentais pas bien sur le parking.**__**» **_**Me dit-elle d'une petite voix.**

_**- **__**Je t'en prie Alice, ne dis rien de plus.**_

_**- Pourvu qu'elle soit dans les vestiaires…**_

_**- Alice ! **_

_**- Quoi ? Tu sais que quand je suis angoissée, je parle comme un moulin alors si ça ne plaît pas à Monsieur, c'est ton problème. Et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute…**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes racontés hier soir mais tout va de travers aujourd'hui. »**_

**Nous arrivâmes devant le gymnase et elle ne put continuer son raisonnement. Elle entra dans les vestiaires pour en ressortir paniquée, presque aussitôt. A cet instant, je sus que Bella n'y était pas. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et me mis à courir comme un dératé pour rejoindre ma voiture et essayé de tracer cette Audi. Le reste de ma famille me regardait avec angoisse. Ils avaient vite compris que Bella avait disparu. Jasper vint vers moi et décréta qu'il voulait m'accompagner. Il me fit comprendre que ceci était non négociable. Il m'ordonna de me calmer et me menaça de prendre le volant si je ne m'exécutais pas.**

**Pendant tout le trajet, je fixai avec haine les alentours. Jasper restait silencieux et regardait autour de lui en restant admirablement calme. Comment faisait-il ça ? Mystère. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on roulait mais aucune trace de l'Audi. Je serrai le volant avec force, à tel point que les jointures de mes poings étaient blanches. J'étais de plus en plus en colère contre moi et l'angoisse de ne pas la retrouver avant qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal m'oppressait. Alice avait raison, tout cela était ma faute.**

_**« Edward, gare-toi !**_

_**- Quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé ?**_

_**- Non, mais je te sens à cran et je ne veux pas qu'on ait un accident. Rien n'est de ta faute. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu t'es mal comporté avec elle aujourd'hui mais c'est le destin. Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui lui arrive. Et maintenant calme-toi. »**_

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit et pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Alors que nous allions reprendre nos recherches, le portable de Jasper sonna. Quand il eut raccroché, il arborait un immense sourire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose, Bella était retrouvée. Il me conseilla de rentrer au manoir et c'est ce que je fis immédiatement.**

**FFB**

Quand je l'avais vu sortir de la voiture de Carlisle avec un sourire, j'étais soulagé. Pourtant, je m'étais senti de trop lorsque tout le monde était allé lui faire un câlin. Je me sentais tellement coupable des récents évènements. J'aurais dû être là pour elle comme je l'étais avec mes sœurs. Je l'avais laissé toute la journée car j'étais un trouillard. Allait-elle m'en vouloir ? Est-ce qu'elle penserait que tout ceci était de ma faute ? J'avais peur de son regard. J'étais stupide de ne lui avoir accordé que mon amitié alors que je désirai tellement plus. Mon cœur me criait que je faisais une erreur et cela me perturbait. Je me sentais perdu face à ce que je ressentais. J'avais été distant avec elle toute la soirée. J'avais peur et en même temps je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre mon torse pour me prouver qu'elle était bien là. Même le regard noir de mes sœurs ne me sortait pas de mon état léthargique. J'avais ensuite décidé d'écourter la soirée pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Depuis ce jour-là, je dormais très mal la nuit et chacun de mes rêves étaient agités. Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans un miroir sans éprouver un certain mépris pour moi-même. Un matin, je me dis que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et me décidai à rompre avec Tanya afin de me donner une chance de conquérir Bella. Mon cœur s'allégea considérablement dès l'instant où je mis un terme à cette relation non partagée et un nouveau sentiment s'empara de moi : de l'espoir.

**FB**

**Alors que nous sortions de biologie où j'avais partagé la paillasse avec Bella, Tanya me prit à part. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de m'embrasser pour me montrer que je lui appartenais. Je vis rouge et la repoussai avec force. Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Son objet ?**

_**« Tanya, arrête ça tout de suite !**_

_**- Mais Eddie, tu sors avec moi, tu es à moi.**_

_**- Premièrement tu ne m'appelle pas Eddie et deuxièmement je ne suis pas à toi. Ecoute, je pense que sortir ensemble était une erreur de ma part et j'aimerais qu'on cesse de se voir avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je ne ressens rien pour toi et ne ressentirai jamais rien.**_

_**- Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ?**_

_**- Tanya, je ne veux pas te froisser mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Avoir accepté ta compagnie a été une erreur de ma part et j'en suis désolé. **_

_**- C'est à cause d'Elle, n'est-ce pas ? Cette pute d'Isabella !**_

_**- Ne l'insulte pas comme ça. La seule pute que je vois est en face de moi. Tu deviens complètement hystérique alors maintenant calme toi. Tu es vraiment ridicule ma pauvre Tanya ! »**_

**Elle me mit une gifle monumentale. Je savais que je l'avais bien cherché mais dès qu'elle avait sorti les mots « Pute » et « Isabella » dans la même phrase, j'avais cru faire un meurtre. Je n'étais pas violent avec les femmes, mais Tanya n'avait rien d'une femme à cet instant. Elle était même tout ce que je détestais chez les hommes. Je ne me rendis compte qu'au dernier moment qu'elle était partie. Je me tournai pour voir où elle était allée quand je la vis marcher vers Bella. Je me mis à courir derrière elle pour la rattraper et j'eus vite fait de m'interposer entre elle et mon ange.**

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Tanya ?**__**» **_**Dis-je durement.**

_**«**__**Rien qui te**__** concerne. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. C'est pour elle que tu me quittes hein ? Ne dis pas le contraire ! Franchement qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez tous lui trouver ?**__**»**_

**Qu'est ce que je peux lui trouver ? Elle est tout le contraire de toi ! Elle est divine, sensible, adorable, fascinante ****! Tout ce que tu ne seras jamais !**

_**Euh, tu es sur qu'elle ne t'a pas castré mec ? On dirait une gonzesse qui parle ! **_

_**Oh la ferme, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle ! **_

_**Tu es sur parce que ça ressemblait à une déclaration ?**_

_**Pff n'importe quoi !**_

**J'avais du dire la première partie de mon raisonnement à haute voix vu l'air outré que Tanya arborait. mais la seconde partie était encore trop floue pour que je puisse l'exprimer clairement.**

_**«**__**Deuxièmement ?**_

_**- Ca ne te regarde pas.**__**»**_** Répliquais-je dans l'instant. Elle n'était surement pas la personne avec qui je voulais discuter de ça.**

_**«**__**Laisse-moi passer, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle et puis si ce n'est pas maintenant,**__** ça sera en cours de sport ou à la fin des cours…**____**»**_

**Elle commençait à ma taper sur les nerfs cette conne ! Je remerciai intérieurement Rosalie d'avoir pris la parole.**

_**«**__**Hey Blondie ! Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as essayé, elle t'a rétamé en sport. Crois-moi, Bella n'est pas la seule à **__**savoir se servir de sa droite. Alors maintenant dégage !**_

_**- C'est ce qu'on verra, j'ai pris des cours de boxe depuis la semaine dernière. A tout de suite Bella, prépare ta tombe ! »**_

**Qu'avais-je fait ? En rompant avec Godzilla, c'était Bella qui allait prendre les coups. Je me sentis immédiatement inquiet pour elle. La sonnerie m'empêcha de lui parler et j'entrai en classe de français, frustré et inquiet. J'avais cru mourir tant les heures s'égrainaient avec lenteur, une vraie torture. Je voulais la revoir, saine et sauve ! Si Tanya la touchait je ne jurais plus de rien. Lorsque la cloche retentit, je courrais presque jusqu'au parking. Jasper m'y rejoignit avec un grand sourire.**

_**« Déjà là ! Dis-moi tu l'aimes bien notre Bella ! »**_

_**Notre Bella. Pourquoi cela me gênait-il autant ? **_

_**Peut-être parce que tu ne la veux que pour toi, crétin ! **_

_**Pourquoi viens-tu à chaque fois pour me torturer ? **_

_**Et bien parce que tu as besoin qu'on te bouge et que tu comprennes enfin ce que tu ressens pour elle ! Je t'aide mon vieux et puis si tu continues tu risque de la perdre définitivement !**_

_**« Oh je vois … Tu réponds pas donc j'ai touché un point sensible.**_

_**- Hein quoi ! Non pas du tout !**_

_**- Du déni en plus ! Ca confirme tout ce que je savais déjà.**_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?**_

_**- Tu veux plus que de l'amitié avec Bella mais tu ne sais pas vraiment comment t'y prendre parce que tu es embrouillé. Tu as juste peur et tu te caches.**_

_**- Tu peux parler ! Comme si tu ne faisais pas pareil avec Lili ! **_

_**- Ne change pas de sujet je te prie. Arrête de combattre tes sentiments Edward et accepte-les ! Tu finiras forcément perdant sinon. Et pour Lili, figure-toi que j'ai enfin décidé de passer à l'offensive.**_

_**- Je te demande juste une chose, épargne moi les détails avec ma sœur. »**_

**Il rit doucement à ma remarque. Quand j'aperçus enfin Bella au milieu de ma famille, je fus rassurée de voir qu'elle allait bien. Merci mon Dieu ! Vu le sourire qu'arborait mes sœurs et mon frère, je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait battu Tanya. Mon cœur se gonfla de soulagement et d'autres sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Emmett me sortit de ma contemplation.**

_**« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente la nouvelle version féminine et non moins sexy de Rocky à ses débuts. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Bella Swan !**__**» **_**s'exclama-t-il.**

_**« Arrête**____**Emmett, c'est très gênant! » **_**dit-elle en rougissant. Elle n'en était que plus adorable.**

_**«**__**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es gênée, tu devrais être fière d'avoir mis cette vipère au tapis ! Désolé Edward mais ta copine je ne l'aimais pas du tout !**____**» **_**Surenchérit Jasper.**

**Et moi donc ! Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour sortir avec elle alors que j'avais cet ange sous les yeux depuis le début !**

_**« **__**Tu as bien fait Bella après les menaces qu'elle t'a proférée… » **_**Dis-je tout bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.**

**Depuis qu'elle nous avait rejoints, elle fixait le sol avec insistance. Je suppose que c'était de la timidité et de la gêne mais quand elle m'entendit murmurer elle me regarda enfin. Je fus tout de suite hypnotisé par son regard chocolat. J'aurais voulu m'y noyer. Elle rougit de plus belle. Hein ? Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Cette fille était une véritable énigme. J'arquai mon sourcil pour lui demander silencieusement la raison de ces rougeurs mais elle resta muette et rougit de plus belle. Cette fille sera ma perte ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alice qui me sortit de ma contemplation.**

_**« Bon et si on y allait ? Rose et Emmett, prenez une voiture à part, je ne supporte plus vos regards suggestifs et vos remarques explicites. Y'a que vous qui voyez pas que vous êtes attirés comme deux aimants. Vous avez tous deux l'esprit perverti. A croire que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.»**_

**Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi pour ajouter :**__

_**« Edward ? **__**Cela ne te gêne pas que Bella et moi venions dans ta voiture ? **_

_**- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Et puis autant être en bonne com**__**pagnie », **_**répondis-je dans un souffle tout en la regardant.**

**J'ignorai si j'étais la cause de ses rougissements mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de les provoquer. Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée que je puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle. **

_**Alors cette fois ci je suis sûr que tu as perdu toute ta testostérone ! T'es amoureux fou Mec !**_

_**Amoureux ? **_

_**Et oui ! La flèche de Cupidon t'a touché et elle a emporté tes couilles avec elle ! **_

**Étais-je amoureux ? Aucune idée mais je ne voulais pas y réfléchir maintenant. **

_**C'est ça prend la fuite lâche !**_

**Alice nous ordonna à Bella et moi de nous mettre à l'avant. Cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Je pouvais ainsi l'avoir au plus près de moi. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil et la vis perdue dans ses pensées. A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour devenir télépathe. Pensait-elle à moi ?**

_**« Alors comment s'est passé ton cours de dessin Alice ? Tu avais bien art pendant que Bella se déchaînait sur le ring ?**_

_**- Oh c'était passionnant malgré la mauvaise enseignante qui nous donne ce cours. Selon elle, l'art doit être beau. Je crois qu'elle oublie que l'interprétation que l'on se fait des choses n'est pas … »**_

**Je décrochai rapidement du long monologue de ma sœur. Non pas que je trouvais l'art inintéressant mais avec Alice, ce genre de conversation était interminable. Je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je posai mon regard sur elle pour la contempler. Elle détourna instantanément ses yeux comme si mon regard l'avait brûlé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir frustré. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme. Lorsqu'elle me les cachait, ses émotions ne m'étaient plus accessibles. Je me mis à soupirer. **_**Soupirer ?**_** Ma conscience n'avait peut-être pas tort ! J'avais vraiment perdu mes couilles ! Soupirer en pensant à une fille… Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Pourtant l'idée que cette fille soit Bella n'était pas pour me déplaire.**

_**« J'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais ravissante aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs**__**», **_**le coupa Jasper.**

_**« **__**Vraiment ! Mais tu sais je ne m'habille pas que pour mon propre bien, j'aime plaire et plus particulièrement aux beaux jeunes hommes », **_**répondit ma sœur en lui faisant un de ses sourires charmeurs.**

**Seigneur ! Voilà que ma sœur se met à draguer mon meilleur ami sous mon nez et dans ma voiture de surcroît. Je me mis à serrer le volant pour ne pas me mettre à vomir. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ni entendre cela un jour. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y aller de mon petit commentaire en les voyant se rapprocher dangereusement. **

_**« Je vous préviens, n'essayez même pas le rapprochement sur mes sièges en cuir. C'est déjà assez dur de voir ma sœur draguer mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des trucs dans ma Volvo, qui m'obligeraient à ne plus pouvoir remettre les pieds dedans. Or c'est mon bijou alors gardez vos distances !**_

_**- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! Comme si toi, tu n'avais pas l'intention voir même le projet de la baptiser avec Bella ! » **_

**Touché ! J'avoue que j'avais déjà eu ce genre de fantasme. Mais comment Alice avait-elle pu le savoir ? Suis-je si transparent ? Je me sentis pâlir à cette idée. Toute ma famille semblait voir clair en moi alors que de mon côté tout était si flou. Et si tout le monde lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, est ce que cela était identique pour Bella ? Je me mis à accélérer pour sortir le plus rapidement possible.**

**Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, Alice s'éclipsa en vitesse avec Jasper. Bella mit un peu plus de temps pour réagir. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'extraire du véhicule, ma main vint stopper son mouvement. Un courant électrique m'assaillit et parcourut tout mon corps pour se loger au niveau de mes reins. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Ce ne fut que quand mes poumons me crièrent leur besoin que je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Quelle ne fut pas mon erreur de respirer par le nez… Son odeur envoûtante me saisit ! **

**Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais très proche d'elle et de son visage. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nos corps s'étaient rapprochés. Ses lèvres pleines appelaient au baiser. J'avais beau vouloir chercher son regard, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de cette tentation divine. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je voulais l'embrasser mais je me repris bien vite pour ne pas trahir mon envie !****  
****  
****« **_**Bella**__**», **_**dis-je d'une voix rauque. «**_**Je crois que notre amitié va être plus difficile à honorer que je n'aurais cru…**__**»**_

_**- Alors laisse toi aller et fais tomber tes défenses.**__**»**_

_**Elle voulait ma mort ! **_

_**« **__**Je ne peux pas», **_**soupirai-je doucement. «**_**Je veux que nous restions amis. J'aimerais mettre à jour mes sentiments or tout est confus en moi. Avec toi tout est si nouveau, alors je t'en conjure, il vaudrait mieux pour nous être de simples amis. »**_

**J'avais essayé d'être franc avec elle, je la désirais mais tout était si nouveau qu'il valait mieux pour nous, commencer par une simple amitié.**

**J'avais réfléchi toute la soirée au comportement que je devais adopter avec elle à l'avenir. Je m'étais endormi sans trouver de réelles réponses à mes questions.**

**Le lendemain matin avait été une véritable torture. Elle m'avait surpris en train de sortir de la douche. Elle m'y avait déjà surpris auparavant mais la voir en train de déglutir avec force me faisait un effet monstre. Après m'être changé, Alice m'avait bloqué dans le couloir. Ma sœur me dit que tôt ou tard j'allais succomber et que ce n'était pas faute de m'avoir prévenu. Quand elle fit signe à quelqu'un derrière moi, je me tournai pour voir l'identité de la personne.**

**Oh mon Dieu ! De fines gouttelettes ruisselaient de ses cheveux pour se perdre sous sa serviette qui cachaient ses rondeurs délicates. J'avais l'impression que ma virilité allait exploser dans mon pantalon. Je la vis resserrer sa serviette autour de sa poitrine afin que la mésaventure de la dernière fois ne se reproduise pas. Pourtant, à cet instant, j'aurais payé cher pour revoir son corps si parfait. **

******Cette matinée là avait été longue. Nous avions fait le trajet du lycée ensemble. J'avais essayé d'adopter un comportement amical avec elle et nous avions joué au jeu de questions-réponses. Ainsi j'apprenais à mieux la connaître. Toutes ses réponses me fascinaient. Nous étions malheureusement arrivés trop vite au lycée. Je l'avais regardé avec sérieux lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur la portière. **

_**« Je vois que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être traitée comme une princesse. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses car dans notre famille, tous les hommes sont des gentlemans. Il est donc dans mon devoir de t'ouvrir les portes.**_

_**- Je ne pensais que la galanterie était toujours de ce monde », me répondit-elle gênée. **_

**Elle baissa de nouveau ses jolis yeux vers ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement. **

_**« Bella, je ne voulais pas te gêner mais juste te dire les choses. Ne me cache plus jamais tes jolis yeux. Quand tu ne parles pas ton regard est la seule chose qui m'indique ce que tu caches. Elle est le reflet de ton âme. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. »**_

**Je lui avais souri et étais sorti de ma voiture afin d'aller lui ouvrir sa portière. Ma bonne humeur était redescendue d'un coup quand j'avais vu Jacob venir vers nous pour prendre à part Bella. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi pour aller avec lui. J'étais jaloux de l'attention qu'il manifestait chez elle. Je voulais être le seul à avoir ce pouvoir. Lorsque je les avais vus se disputés, j'étais rapidement intervenu pour l'éloigner d'elle. Quand il fut parti, je lui avais demandé si elle allait bien et** **elle m'avait envoyé promener. Cette fille allait vraiment finir par me tuer.**

**FFB**

Mon souvenir le plus frappant avait été notre baiser. Quand je l'avais senti prendre les devants en me léchant la lèvre, je m'étais instantanément reculé. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu me retenir or je voulais faire les choses comme il faut et la connaître avant d'aller plus loin. Car maintenant j'en étais certain, je voulais vivre quelque chose de fort avec elle. Tous ces souvenirs m'avaient servis à illuminer mon esprit. Je voulais Bella. Je ne voulais pas être seulement son ami. Je la désirais de tout mon être. Je voulais l'aimer. Je pouvais enfin l'admettre ici, dans cette voiture. J'aimais cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard chocolat.

Je repensais alors à ma rencontre avec son père. J'avais essayé de faire bonne figure comme un amoureux le ferait avec le père de sa dulcinée. Je repensais à ma colère quand j'avais vu mes cousins la menacer ce matin-même. Je repensais à la jalousie qui m'avait envahi quand j'avais vu son ex la regarder avec désir.

J'étais fou amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement à cette pensée. Ma conscience rigolait dans l'ombre. Elle était enfin libérée de mes doutes et de ma peur. Je tournai mon regard vers Bella et sourit. Je savais exactement où j'allais l'emmener. Moi seul connaissais cet endroit. Je l'avais trouvé quand elle m'avait envoyé balader lorsque je lui avais parlé dans les champs. Je fis demi-tour et sentis son regard interrogateur sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire franc en me noyant dans ses yeux.

Cette journée allait marquer un tournant entre nous. Elle serait consacré à elle et seulement elle…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Ne vous attendez pas souvent à avoir le POV d'Edward, je vous l'ai écrit pour que vous compreniez ce qui se passe dans sa tête… et puis c'est important pour la suite de l'aventure…**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu… si vous êtes en quête de lecture, vous pouvez regarder dans mes favories comme vous pouvez regarder dans le chapitre précédent, je vous ai mis deux noms de blog qui sont des répertoires de fics…**

**Voilà, j'ai fini, bisous, laissez une review et à la semaine prochaine…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde, et oui une nouvelle semaine et donc un nouveau chapitre**

**Désolé de poster si tard, j'ai du aller remplacer quelqu'un à mon petit job de week-end et donc j'ai fini tard… encore désolé**

**Bon alors juste en information, les N/B sont des commentaires que ma beta joey a écrit et les N/A sont mes réponses…**

**Sinon j'aimerai remercier mes UPPG, joey, les vilaines et les Tpas avec une pensée particulière pour ma samouche**

**Sinon je voudrai faire de la pub pour la fic de ma première lectrice Lil'lo qui écrit une foc « les Signes » et c'est vraiment magique…**

**Beaucoup d'autres fics que je lis mérite une dédicace et la liste serait trop longue pour un chapitre donc je vais vous conseiller des auteures ^^… Drinou, Eiphose, Magicvanille, Nathy, Sabivamp, Virginie…**

**Voilà sur ce, je mets les réponses aux presqu'anonymes…**

**Alicia : les Volturis frapperont par la suite… c'est un peu obligé, ce sont les grands méchants de l'histoire :D. Pour les encouragements pour tes exams, c'est bien naturel ma belle… Bisous et bon courage à toi… Merci pour ta review**

**Amimi : bienvenue et merci pour ta review, oui il avait des choses à dire ou plutôt c'était moi qui n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter :D. C'est vrai qu'il est compliqué à comprendre mais bon Edward l'est toujours. Merci à toi de me lire, bisous et à la prochaine.**

**Pounine : Je suis ravie que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu, merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre permet la compréhension du comportement pas si simple d'Edward mais comme on dit les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus… Pour la suite et bien je vais te laisser découvrir sa teneur. Bisous et merci pour ta fidélité. Ps : pour le topic, je poste en ce moment les bannières des chapitres et sinon ba c'est comme d'hab'.**

**Nessie : wahou, grosse review veut dire réponse énorme ^^. Alors par quoi commencer le début ? Euh non je ne veux pas ta mort ? Pourquoi tu la ressentis comme cela mouhaha… Pour qu'il aille de l'avant je voulais intégrer ce POV car sinon vous auriez encore rien compris de ses réactions. Ils vont aller de l'avant y'a pas de doute possible -). Ouf tu m'enlève une épine du pied, j'avais peur de t'avoir froissé, tu me rassures. Pour le lemon, il est écrit mais pas encore introduit faut que je me bouge sur ce point… euh merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance pour tes exams, je penserai à toi. La fin est encore loin, je l'ai déjà en tête mais pour ce qui est du milieu il est encore vague dans mon esprit… (Pour le smiley, tu es sur TF ?). tu écris une fic, hum tiens moi au courant quand tu la posteras sur ff, c'est simple comme bonjour et comme cela je te lirai :D :lover :. Bonne semaine à toi aussi, pleins de bisous. Ton ps, je l'adore, merci… encore un peu de patience et vous aurez ce que vous rêvez d'avoir depuis le début… merci pour ta review.**

**Marion : Oui enfin il va se bouger ^^. Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 21 : Ecole buissonnière**

Depuis ma remarque sur sa conduite, le silence régnait en maître dans la voiture. Edward semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. Même si sa vitesse me terrifiait, je pouvais passer mon temps à le contempler et à me délecter des expressions qui flottaient sur son visage. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait mais il souriait fréquemment. Ses yeux se faisaient tantôt ternes, tantôt anxieux, tantôt brillants. Il fronçait quelques fois les sourcils et je n'avais qu'une envie : glisser mes doigts sur son front pour gommer cette marque.

Je ne savais pas où il voulait m'emmener. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait me faire une surprise. Je n'avais jamais aimé les surprises et ce depuis que j'étais toute petite. Ce qui pourrait paraître étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas de raison spéciale à cela. Nous roulions vers le nord depuis un certain moment quand il bifurqua sur une route de forêt. Il s'y arrêta au bout de quelques kilomètres. Il coupa le moteur et me fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_« J'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit que tu ne dois pas connaître, du moins je pense. Vu comme tu as l'air étonnée, je peux répondre par l'affirmative. Mon père nous emmenait lorsque nous étions petits lors de promenades dominicales. C'est un lieu qui m'est cher. C'est mon refuge quand je veux réfléchir. J'y suis venu quand tu m'as rejeté dans le champ, te souviens-tu ?_

_- Oui et je regrette mon comportement d'alors.__» _Dis-je dans un souffle_._

Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite, jamais je ne l'aurais rejeté de la sorte. Il n'avait voulu que m'aider. Moi, j'étais perdue, mal à l'aise. Et comme l'imbécile que je suis, je l'avais traité comme un mal propre. Il m'arrivait encore quelques fois de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas suivi les Volturi depuis le retour des Cullen en Toscane.

_Peut-être serais-je encore enceinte ? Peut-être vivrais-je autrement ? Et si je les avais quittés avant, peut-être serais-je avec Edward ? _

_Mais bon avec des peut-être, on ne peut nourrir que des espoirs et des regrets. Je ne connaissais rien de mes anciens amis à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. _

_T'aurais dû t'en douter ma pauvre Bella, Demetri ne t'a jamais dit les trois mots les plus importants en amour alors qu'il t'ordonnait de les lui dire. Jane te manipulait et toi tu te laissais faire par facilité. Tu aurais dû lire entre les lignes et parti plus tôt. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été si lâche._

Ma conscience avait raison, j'avais agi par peur et par facilité. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Nullement. Si je n'étais pas parti, si je n'avais pas vécu l'horreur de tomber enceinte, je vivrais encore dans l'inconscience. Je serais au côté de personnes viles, égoïstes et sans cœur. Je ne pouvais pas regretter l'arrivée des Cullen car j'y avais gagné de vrais amis et une famille.  
Edward me sortit de mes pensées en me tendant sa main afin de me guider sur ce chemin sinueux. Enfin c'était ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_« Pour me guider ?__» _L'interrogeai-je avec scepticisme_. _

Si seulement c'était pour une autre raison, ajoutai-je mentalement_. _

_« __Connaissant ta maladresse, je préfère marcher à tes côté. » _Me dit-il avec son adorable sourire en coin_._

_«__Ma maladresse te remercie. » _Répondis-je avec humour, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

_Il fallait en plus que je sois sujet de moqueries, génial ! _

_En même temps ne t'en plains pas, tu vas tenir sa main._

A cette idée, mon cœur partit dans une chamade incontrôlée.

_Pourvu qu'il ne l'entende pas ! _

_« Hum, j'avais pas pensé à ce petit problème technique__», _dit mon Apollon en me regardant attentivement.

_«__Quoi donc ? » _L'interrogeai-je en jetant des regards affolés sur mon corps_._

_«__Tes chaussures. » _Voyant mon incompréhension, il poursuivit_ : « Des talons, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour partir en randonnée. » _Me signala-t-il. Puis après un bref silence, il ajouta _: «__grimpe sur mon dos._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Grimpe sur mon dos, on ira plus vite et au moins, tu ne risqueras pas une entorse de la cheville._

_- Edward, je ne suis pas aussi légère qu'un sac de cours, tu vas te casser le dos._

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et grimpe.__» _Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« __Edward…_

_- Bella, comme la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix._

_- La méthode douce ? La manière FORTE ! Edward, repose-moi tout de suite sur le sol ! » _Me mis-je à crier de manière presque hystérique.

Il m'avait jeté en travers de son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. J'avais beau crier pour qu'il me repose à terre, rien n'y faisait. Il avait commencé à marcher et ce, même avec mes protestations. Je me sentais minable, comme un animal mort ou un objet. Inconscient et sans intérêt. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me résignai et me tus.

_« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais t'arrêter. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps comme ça, on arrive très bientôt._

_- …_

_- Je vais prendre ton silence comme de l'empressement. Alors dis-moi, est ce que ça t'intéresserai qu'on reprenne notre jeu de questions-réponses mais sur des sujets disons plus personnels ? (N/B : Oui oui oui ! Moi ça m'intéresse !)_

_- …_

_- Bella, ne me dis quand même pas que tu boudes. »_

Ok, je devais l'avouer, j'étais puérile. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse alors qu'il me prenait pour un sac de pommes de terre et ce sans mon accord ? Au bout d'un certain moment, je me laissais aller et regardais tout autour de moi. Les feuilles étaient d'un vert émeraude qui me rappelait les yeux de mon kidnappeur. Par endroit ce vert devenait jade lorsqu'il y avait une trouée dans la forêt. Bientôt cette couleur devint quasi permanente, témoin que l'on approchait du but de cette escapade. Edward gardait le silence. Il soupirait quelques fois. Peut-être que mon comportement l'énervait. Moi-même je m'exaspérais. Mais bon, je n'aimais pas que l'on me traite comme un vulgaire objet. Demetri l'avait bien assez fait. Je m'obstinais donc dans mon silence.  
Sous moi, je sentais tous les muscles d'Edward se contracter. La sensation était grisante et je m'imaginais le velouté de sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Je m'imaginais en train de le contempler face à moi, torse nu. Je pouvais même sentir son regard sur moi tellement mon songe me paraissait réel.

_Ola Bella, calme tes hormones, chérie ! Tu es habillée, sur l'épaule d'Edward et non devant lui. Il est habillé et compte le rester. Ce n'est pas le moment de te perdre dans tes rêves. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te prenne pour une folle ! _

Je me mis à soupirer et m'appliquai à faire redescendre ma température corporelle qui commençait à grimper en flèche. Je n'étais vraiment pas nette. Je baissai les yeux et tombait alors sur des deux adorables petites fesses. Je me mordis la lèvre furieusement tellement la tentation de les toucher était présente.

_Tu es définitivement folle ma pauvre fille !_

_Non juste amoureuse et folle de son corps divin, tu es humaine !_

Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit. Je me mis à sourire comme une petite fille qui viendrait de trouver une boite pleine de bonbons. J'abaissai ma main à hauteur de son postérieur et lui pinçait légèrement la fesse gauche. Il sursauta et s'arrêta quelques instants. Il ne dit rien mais je pouvais sentir son sourire en coin. Il me mit alors une petite tape sur les fesses et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Si seulement j'avais pu utiliser mes mains pour faire autre chose que de les lui pincer. Une vision plus qu'érotique de moi, agrippant les fesses d'Edward en plein ébat amoureux s'imposa alors à mon esprit.

Edward me tira bien vite de mes pensées coquines quand il me remit sur mes pieds. Le sang m'étant monté à la tête, je vis tout tourner autour de moi et vacillai quelque peu. Il dut comprendre mon malaise car il me maintint contre lui en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches.

_Profites ma belle ! _

_Si tu crois que j'attends ton accord, tu rêves ! _

_Justement profites et ne pars pas dans tes fantasmes éveillés ! _

Inconsciemment, je poussai un léger soupir. Edward appuya son torse contre mon dos. Son souffle chaud balayait ma nuque et un doux frisson me parcourut l'échine.

_Oh calme toi ma vieille, tu t'emballes ! _

En effet, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mon souffle se faisait erratique par un simple contact avec son torse. Je pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. J'essayai d'être discrète mais ce fut peine perdue quand je sentis son souffle sur mon crâne.

_Oula, il fait quoi là ! _

_Surtout no panic Bella ! _

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire je te signale ! _

_Mode d'emploi en cas d'attaque par un beau spécimen mâle… Profiter de son toucher et imaginer toutes sortes de choses très érotiques avec ses mains jusqu'à en tremper ta culotte. _

Edward me sortit à nouveau de mes songes.

_« Alors, tu trouves ce lieu à ton goût ?_

_- Pardon ? __»_Dis-je interloquée_._

_«__Je te demandais si tu aimais ce lieu …__» _dit-il avec nervosité. Je perçus également dans sa voix une once de colère mal dissimulée.

_«__Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.__» _M'empressais-je de répondre_. _

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait mis en colère et je ne voulais pas le faire plus attendre pour lui répondre. Je découvris alors ce qu'il voulait tant me montrer. C'était une petite clairière où un ruisseau s'écoulait comme par magie en son centre. Tout était paisible aux alentours, comme si ce lieu était oublié des hommes et de leur cruauté. L'herbe y était haute et parsemée de fleurs des champs avec harmonie. Cet endroit était enchanteur et je fus soufflé devant tant de majesté. (N/B : *Soupir* Ça existe ça en vrai ? Parce que j'y emmènerai bien Kellan !)

_« C'est magnifique__», _dis-je dans un souffle_._

_«__Je__ voulais te faire découvrir ce lieu pour que tu puisses mieux me comprendre, mieux me connaître. On a beau se côtoyer depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir passé de temps avec toi. C'est en quelque __sorte ma faute puisque je me suis engagé dans une relation avec Tanya alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être. J'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon temps… J'essayais simplement…_

_- Tu essayais simplement ?__» _Le repris-je pour qu'il continue de se confier_._

_« __Hum, je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse…» _soupira-t-ilsans me laisser le temps de répliquer._ «__Viens. » _Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Il me guida vers le centre de la clairière, s'y assit et m'entraîna à sa suite. Le soleil tapait légèrement au dessus de nos têtes. Je n'osai croiser son regard. Je me contentai seulement d'apprécier le soleil caressant ma peau, le vent qui fouettait doucement dans mes cheveux et l'herbe qui dansait tout autour de nous. (N/B : Sérieux ça danse l'herbe ? T'es sure de pas avoir pris un cachet d'ecstasy avant ?/ N/A : point du tout, c'est mon côté romantique et poétique…) Ce fut sa main caressant ma joue qui me sortit de ma contemplation. Je me tournais vers lui et eus le souffle coupé par le regard intense qu'il me lançait. Ses iris étaient assombries par je ne sais quelle pensée qui le traversait. Il avait ce sourire en coin qui faisait tant d'effets à mon cœur et à mon corps. Ses cheveux auburn étaient encore plus en désordre et des reflets bronze les enflammaient. Si je ne l'avais jamais vu avant cela, j'aurai cru à une apparition divine. Une aura l'entourait, il était bien trop parfait pour ma personne. (N/B : Ouais je confirme ! T'as bien pris une petite pilule avant …^^) Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et détournai le regard par peur qu'il réalise qu'il perdait son temps avec moi. Je l'entendis souffler et sa main reposait toujours sur ma joue glissa sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder de nouveau.

_« Ne baisse plus ton regard Bella. C'est le miroir de ton âme mais je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. »_

Je me mis à rougir violemment et cela le fit sourire davantage.

_« Ces rougeurs te rendent encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà._

_- Je crois que tu ne me vois pas comme je suis. Personne n'est plus banal que moi…_

_- J'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu ne te vois pas comme tu es. Tu es loin d'être banale Bella. Laisse-moi te dire comment je te vois … Tes yeux chocolat font fondre bon nombre de cœurs autour de toi, tes cheveux bruns appellent à la caresse, ta peau blanche, laiteuse donne l'impression que tu es de porcelaine et je peux m'imaginer qu'elle est aussi douce qu'elle y paraît. Ta bouche pleine et rouge est un appel au baiser et lorsque tu mords ta lèvre inférieure, tu es sensuelle à souhait. Ton corps est parfait et tes courbes sont divines… » _Finit-il dans un souffle_. (N/B : j'ai chaud là pas vous ?)_

Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis le début de son monologue. Je sentais presque la brûlure de son regard sur mon corps. J'étais à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait pas parler de moi en ces termes. J'étais loin d'être la déesse qu'il me décrivait.

_« Je pense que tu as un sérieux problème de vue Edward, va falloir penser à consulter un ophtalmo … _

_- Je te remercie de ton attention mais de ce côté-là je n'ai aucuns soucis. Par contre, je constate que tu as un manque de confiance en toi flagrant. Est-ce que si je proposais de t'aider en ce sens, tu me laisserais les pleins pouvoirs ?_

_- Peut-être que je manque de confiance en moi mais ce n'est pas aussi important que tu le prétends…_

_- Oh que si ! Tu ne te vois pas clairement Bella et ça me tue. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens dès que je vois un mec du lycée t'approcher. Tu pourras demander à mes frères ou encore à Black. » _Dit-il amèrement pour ce dernier.

C'était le plus beau discours que l'on m'avait jamais fait. Se pouvait-il que je sois aussi désirable que le pensent Alice et Rosalie ou comme le prétend Edward ? Je me sentais loin de cette image de tentatrice qu'il venait de décrire. Je savais que j'avais quelques problèmes de confiance en moi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver leur vision de moi erronée. Jamais personne ne m'avait vu de cette façon ou m'avait fait part de tels mots me concernant. Demetri ne m'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne m'avait jamais exprimé la façon dont il me voyait. Les filles de mon ancien lycée me lançaient des regards haineux de jalousie mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela pourrait être à cause d'une quelconque concurrence. Les garçons, je ne les voyais pas ou très peu, les Volturi les gardant loin de moi. Edward me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées.

_« A ton regard, je peux voir que tu doutes de mes paroles. Si tu savais combien d'hommes aimeraient être à ma place à cet instant, tu serais surprise. S'il te plait Bella, laisse-moi t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi.__» _Dit-il avec intensité. Cela sonnait comme une supplique.

_«__Comment comptes-tu m'aider ?_

_- Hum, tu l'apprendras bien assez vite. » _Dit-il dans un souffle en s'allongeant_._

Je restais assise à ses côtés, mes yeux ne pouvant quitter sa peau diaphane. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas et son éternel sourire en coin était de retour. Mes doigts se posèrent sur son bras et commencèrent à suivre le trajet bleutée de ses veines. Un soupir de contentement sortit de la poitrine d'Edward. Ne sachant pas si c'était par plaisir ou par agacement, je suspendis mon geste. Ce fut après un long moment de silence que je me remis à caresser son bras. Je le vis fermer les yeux et soupirer à nouveau.

_« Dis-moi si mon geste t'ennuie._

_- Nullement, tu n'imagines pas ce que ce geste provoque en moi. Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas. »_

Heureuse de savoir que je lui faisais du bien je poursuivais mes caresses. Sa peau était encore plus douce que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ses muscles se contractaient sous mon toucher. Ils étaient parfaitement dessinés et embellissaient le physique d'Edward. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi mais quand le soleil commença à décliner vers l'horizon, mon compagnon se redressa et brisa mes caresses. Il soupira fortement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait d'habitude ce geste lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il essayait de se calmer. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait ce comportement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire comme si de rien était. Il se redressa et me tendit sa main que je saisis.

_« Il est temps de rentrer. » (N/B : Roooo mais t'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça ! Ah mais j'oubliais je connais déjà la suite *tire la langue*^^ Que ceux qui veulent tuer la bêta tape 1)_

**Alors votre avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je ne mange pas bien au contraire )**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde, encore une semaine passée avec vous :D**

**J'ai cru remarquer un recul flagrant du nombre de reviews, j'aimerai vous dire que c'est ce que j'attend le plus pour savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie et que vous me donnez des idées que je peux exploiter par la suite comme la venue de Charlie. Donc s'il vous plaît, pour mon plaisir et pour connaitre vos attentes, laissez un petit mot à la fin.**

**Bon fin de ma plaidoirie ^^. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience ce chapitre surtout ce qu'il va s'y produire donc je passe aux dédicaces et aux remerciements ainsi qu'aux réponses aux presqu'anonymes et ensuite vous pourrez lire.**

**Donc pour ce chapitre je remercie Joey pour sa correction, je remercie mes UPPG qui me soutiennent et me donnent leur avis et leurs attentes, aux Vilaines et aux TPAS que je vois dans trois semaines et qui me soutiennent en chaque instant. Merci également à Dodo qui me fait de magnifique bannière pour chaque chapitre.**

**Alicia : coucou, comment ça va les révisions ? Je suis ravie de te voir toujours au rdv, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D. Bon courage à toi. Pleins de bisous.**

**Sophie : tu as oubliée de te loguer ma vilaine ). Ravie que mon romantisme te plaise j'ai beaucoup investi de moi dans les chapitres 21 et 22 donc je pense que ça se ressent… Le super bisous de la mort qui tue ? Je crois qu'il arrive impatiente et le lemon n'est pas loin non plus… Tu vas pouvoir tenir ^^. Merci pour tes compliments je pense que je les mérite pas car je ne te rends pas la pareille snif… faut que je me remette en selle avec vos fics à vous mes vilaines. Robisous et merci pour tout ma Sophie.**

**Pounine : merci d'avoir pensé à moi lundi dernier, j'en ai bavé mais ça a valu le coup… pour le « tape1 » faut voir avec joey ^^. Tu as commencé à avoir chaud et bien qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour le lemon et la troisième base, tu ne vas pas te relever alors ^^… je suis ravie en tout cas que mon chapitre romantique t'ait plu, merci pour tout. Bisous.**

**Nessie : je connais la chanson des exams :S et pour les deux jours de retard franchement y'a pas besoin de t'excuser… Oui on est fière d'être sadique c'est le comble ^^. Perverse et fière de l'être, moi je dis tant mieux, plus on est folle plus on rit ^^. Pour les compliments, tu me verrais je dois avoir tout d'une tomate ^^, disons que j'ai du mal à les accepter mais ce que tu me dis est très encourageant. Bon courage pour tes exams de ce wd, j'espère vu que je publie après toi que ça c'est bien passé. Ok on change de sujet ). Oui je suis sur TF, j'ai le même pseudo et je publie les bannières de mes chapitres et des teasers pour vous faire patienter donc fais y un tour si tu en as l'occasion. Je vais chercher alors ton pseudo pour lire ta fic. Des passages très longs edella, ba le souci c'est que je suis limité à 5 pages par chapitre donc je fais au mieux… promis tu vas en avoir des plus détaillées les prochaines fois. Je suis ravie que mon romantisme à moi te plaise, ce chapitre et le suivant j'y ai mis beaucoup de ma personne. Je voulais toucher vos cœurs et pour l'instant j'en ai que de bons retours donc tant mieux. Bisous et merci nessie. **

**Marion : Oui ça se rapproche. Bisous et merci.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin…**

**Petite chanson pour l'ambiance: Muse- Feeling Good :D**

**Chapitre 22 : Que l'on s'aime**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence apaisant. Chacun de nous était perdu dans ses pensées mais cela n'avait rien de gênant. J'avais passé une journée en compagnie d'Edward. Nous avions peu parlé mais tous nos gestes avaient été d'une intensité sans pareille. Il s'était peu livré sur ses sentiments alors qu'il avait mis à nu toutes mes peurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment une peur, mais un manque de confiance en moi évident. Il s'était d'ailleurs acharné à me faire comprendre que tout ceci n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cependant je me posais une question essentielle : pensait-il chaque mot qu'il m'avait dit ? Je n'avais pas trente-six moyens de le savoir, soit je lui posais la question, soit je restais dans l'ignorance.

_Je pense qu'il va mal prendre le fait que tu doutes de sa franchise. Ne t'a-t-il pas dit que les amis se devaient d'être toujours francs entre eux ? _

_Si mais… _

_Pas de « Mais ». Tais-toi et fais-lui confiance. Un point c'est tout. _

Sur le chemin du retour à la voiture, il m'avait pris dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Je pouvais observer encore mieux ses muscles se mouvoir. Son souffle régulier sur ma joue me faisait frissonner. Je me sentais importante à ses yeux et j'aimais beaucoup trop la sensation d'être dans ses bras. Je poussais un soupir de frustration quand il me posa au sol aux côtés de sa voiture. Il me regarda avec insistance et doute. Une légère lueur passa dans ses prunelles émeraude. Comme s'il ressentait la même chose concernant ce contact trop court. Ses mains reposaient toujours dans mon dos et il ne semblait pas vouloir les ôter. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés pour ne plus se lâcher. Nous étions comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Nos corps se rapprochaient comme poussé par le magnétisme de deux aimants. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Ce fut le manque d'air dans mes poumons qui me ramena à l'instant présent. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me mettre à suffoquer. Edward me regardait toujours avec persistance. Soudain, une lueur, que j'identifiais comme du regret apparut dans ses yeux.

_Bella, arrête d'analyser ses émotions, tu risques de t'y perdre et de te faire de fausses idées. _

Il me fit un sourire timide et se tourna vers mon côté de la voiture. Il laissa une de ses mains dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je m'installe sur le siège passager.  
Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture, je me demandais ce qui aurait pu se passer si ma condition d'humaine ne s'était pas rappelée à moi. Je me mis à pousser un soupir de frustration. Edward, qui venait de s'installer, me regardait avec amusement et incompréhension. Je détournai mon visage et regardai par la vitre afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon trouble. Mes joues me brûlaient et je maudissais ce trait de personnalité qui faisait que je n'étais pas discrète pour trois sous.

_« Ne sois pas gênée Bella, je ressens la même chose._

_- Ça m'étonnerait. » _Dis-je en me tournant vers lui_._

Ses yeux me transperçaient le corps de part en part. Je ne les avais que rarement vus briller d'une telle intensité. Mon bas ventre commença à s'humidifier.

_Bon Dieu, un simple regard de lui me faisait me consumer! Je n'étais vraiment pas nette. _

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'une humaine Bella alors vis et ressens._

Son regard était toujours en feu mais son visage se fit soudain plus sérieux sans que je n'en connaisse la raison.

_« Tes pensées m'échappent Bella. D'ordinaire, je perçois assez bien les gens mais dès que cela te concerne j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un mur._

_- C'est le lot de tout humain._

_- Peut-être mais tu m'intrigues Bella et je veux tout savoir de toi. J'aimerai tellement savoir à quoi tu penses, à quoi tu rêves, pourquoi tu soupires … tout me fascine en toi. Je veux te comprendre, te connaître …_

_- Pourquoi me dire de telles choses ?__» _Soufflai-je avec doute.

_«__J'aimerai que l'on se comprenne, que l'on s'apprenne, que l'on…__» _Dit-il sur le même ton.

_«__Que l'on ?» _L'interrogeais-je.

_« __Que l'on s'aime.» _Dit-il plus fort en détournant le regard pour fixer l'horizon_._

Que l'on s'aime ? Parlait-il d'amour véritable ou d'une quelconque autre sorte d'amour ? D'amour fraternel par exemple ? Une vague d'espoir me submergea. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. S'il décidait de ne vouloir qu'une simple amitié, je n'allais certainement pas en sortir indemne. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui cacher mes larmes. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me dévisagea avec appréhension. Mes yeux devaient reflétés toute l'angoisse que je ressentais. J'essayai de me calmer afin de lui poser les questions qui m'assaillaient.

_« Que veux-tu dire par « que l'on s'aime » ?_

_- J'ai fait le tri dans mes sentiments et je sais maintenant ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est toi Bella ! Non pas comme amie mais comme euh… je dirais petite amie. Je ne désire pas seulement ton corps, je voudrais revendiquer ton cœur et ton âme si bien sûr il n'est pas trop tard.__» _Ajouta-t-il presque avec douleur.

_«__Je ne te comprends pas Edward. Qu'attends-tu vraiment de moi ?_

_- Je veux que l'on vive ce que je repousse depuis le début. J'ai combattu mes sentiments depuis trop longtemps. A présent, je baisse les armes pour savoir si je peux espérer qu'un jour, toi et moi fassions un bout de chemin ensemble. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Isabella. Je… je t'aime._

_- Et Tanya dans tout ça. Tu devais bien ressentir quelque chose pour elle non ?_

_- Si je suis sorti avec elle, c'était parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Je me suis caché derrière cette relation pour refouler ce que j'éprouvais. Je tentais de me voiler la face et de t'oublier mais je n'y suis pas parvenu.__» _Dit-il las_. « __Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a fait bouger ? C'est de te voir entouré de garçons. Jake, James, sans compter tous les autres qui t__e dévisagent dans l'ombre. Te voir rire avec Jacob me fait devenir vert de jalousie. Quand j'ai rompu avec Tanya et qu'elle t'a menacé, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. J'avais terriblement peur qu'elle te fasse du mal. Le pire jour de ma vie a été quand Demetri et James t'ont emmené. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas été retrouvé. Cependant je suis sûr d'une chose : tu es toute ma vie Bella, tu es tout ce qui importe. Je t'appartiens et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Et je ne pense pas qu'un jour mes sentiments s'éteindront. Je t'ai aimé en secret et je t'aimerai aussi fort que je le peux si tu nous donnes une chance._

_- Je vais te faire partager ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu avec Tanya, ce que j'ai vécu quand tu ne voulais qu'une amitié…. Tu m'as fait souffrir Edward, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'éprouve beaucoup de regrets quand je repense à combien j'ai été injuste avec toi avant que je ne connaisse la véritable nature des Volturi. J'ai ressenti quelque chose dès notre premier regard et je trouvais cela inapproprié alors que j'étais avec Demetri. Quand tout s'est fini entre lui et moi, tu as agi comme si tu étais sujet à un dédoublement de personnalité. Un jour tu étais proche de moi et le lendemain tu me traitais en véritable paria. Te voir avec Tanya m'a fait réaliser mes sentiments pour toi … Je voulais être à sa place. Je voulais être celle qui te rendrait heureux. Imagine alors ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais que mon amitié. Tu m'as confié éprouver une certaine attirance pour moi. Quand tu m'as dit que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux, je me suis mise à espérer. Espérer que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu vois à quel point je t'aime. Alors t'entendre me dire que tu ne voulais que mon amitié m'a tué lentement. Et tu as continué ce jeu du chat et de la souris à maintes reprises. __» _Dis-je avec rage_._

_«__Te dire ça a été le pire des blasphèmes. Je ne savais pas que mes mots auraient un tel impact sur toi. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait à ma place.»_Me dit-il tristement.

_« __Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Je n'y crois pas…_

_- Bella…__» _Souffla-t-il.

_«__Non tais-toi. Je revivais ton refus chaque matin et cela m'obsédait toute la journée. Je me sentais inutile, nulle, comme une moins que rien en __fait. Je crois que le pire, c'est quand tu m'as rejeté après notre baiser. C'est pourtant toi qui en avais pris l'initiative. J'avais cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. J'ai mis tout ce que j'éprouvais dans ce baiser et pourtant tu m'as de nouveau repoussé. Mais même après ça, je ne me suis pas résignée. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier dans les bras d'un autre comme toi tu t'évertuais à le faire avec Tanya…»_

Je fus coupée dans mon élan au moment où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Sa bouche se mouvait sur la mienne avec passion. Je n'étais pas en reste. Je voulais lui montrer que même s'il m'avait coupé, j'étais encore en colère. Sa langue vint rapidement quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Je le laissais languir afin de lui faire comprendre que je lui en voulais. Il continua à m'embrasser tantôt avec tendresse tantôt avec fougue. Il demanda à nouveau l'accès à ma bouche et je ne pus lui refuser plus longtemps. Sa langue caressa mes dents et explorait ma bouche avec douceur. Quand enfin elle toucha la mienne, elle devint plus passionnée. Nous bataillons tous deux pour prouver nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Nous exprimions ainsi tous les non-dits, tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas révéler. Sa langue cajola la mienne avec fougue puis avec douceur, comme s'il voulait me montrer combien il était désolé. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trop long à venir. Je voulais lui montrer tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Sa langue devint alors plus brutale et malmena la mienne comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il serait là pour les prochaines batailles et qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus à l'avenir. Ma langue devint plus douce afin de lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais ses explications. La sienne s'adoucit et se mit à danser sensuellement avec la mienne. Un incendie parcourut alors mon corps. Ma colère diminuait petit à petit pour laisser place au désir. J'aimais beaucoup trop Edward pour lui en vouloir. Nous dûmes rompre notre baiser par manque d'oxygène. Cependant, sa bouche ne quitta pas mon corps. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, il effleura ma jugulaire et il se mit à respirer mon cou à la jonction, entre l'arrière de mon oreille et ma nuque.

_« Ceci aurait dû être notre premier baiser. Je serai là maintenant. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai. Je t'aime tant Isabella. »_

Il se recula et me fit face. La lueur dans son regard qui m'avait toujours été inconnu jusqu'ici et qui illuminait ses yeux dès qu'il me fixait brûlait d'une intensité sans pareille. Elle était là depuis le début, elle m'avait toujours perturbé et maintenant je connaissais sa nature. L'Amour, SON Amour.

_« Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un abruti Edward Anthony Cullen. Tu ne saurais t'imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ce moment. »_

Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et initia pour la première fois un de nos baisers. Il fut plus doux que le précédent. Sa langue quémanda de nouveau l'accès à ma bouche, je le lui refusais. Il pinça alors ma lèvre inférieure de frustration et un grognement sortit de sa poitrine. Sa langue vint de nouveau titiller mes lèvres, et je le lui offris l'accès sans demander mon reste. Elles se rencontrèrent avec tendresse et commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Mes mains se mirent à caresser son buste de haut en bas ce qui lui arracha des gémissements. Les siennes touchaient mon visage comme s'il voulait mémoriser chacun de mes traits. S'en était trop pour moi. Je m'abandonnais complètement dans ce baiser et crochetais mes mains sur sa nuque. Il sourit contre ma bouche et se retira après une dernière caresse de sa langue. Il se recula et me contempla tout en continuant à caresser ma joue avec sa main gauche. J'appuyai ma tête contre sa paume afin de quémander plus de contact. Ressentir cette tendresse nouvelle me donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Nos yeux ne se détachaient pas. Le magnétisme déjà présent entre nous deux était à son apogée. Edward avait les lèvres gonflés. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus sauvages qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux émeraude étaient noirs. Seul un fin cercle vert subsistait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant. A l'exception peut-être du jour où je l'avais vu sortir de la douche. Je me mis à sourire à ce souvenir. Il me fixa avec incompréhension.

_« Je me souvenais juste des quelques fois où je t'ai vu sortir de la douche. J'étais en train de me demander si tu étais plus beau qu'à cet instant. _

_- Et votre conclusion Mademoiselle Swan ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire car je n'arrive pas à choisir.__» _Dis-je avec gêne

_«__Ne sois pas gênée Bella. Je ne pourrais moi-même pas ch__oisir le moment où je t'ai trouvé la plus belle. Tu as toujours été, et ce depuis le premier jour la plus magnifique créature que je n'ai jamais vu. » _M'avoua-t-il avec tendresse_._

J'espérai cette fois-ci que ce n'était pas mon subconscient qui me jouait un vilain tour et je priai pour ne pas m'éveiller et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ce ne fut pas le réveil qui brisa la magie mais le portable d'Edward. Il détourna le regard avec regret. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et il grognait.

_« Je savais pas qu'un lion sommeillait en toi. » _Le taquinais-je.

_« Mon appelant … » _Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone _« … qui n'est autre que ma petite sœur que j'adore a plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour avoir brisé notre bulle.__» _Grogna-t-il_. « __Sinon je vais faire du lutin mon dîner.» _Ajouta-t-il en me faisant son sourire en coin_. «__Oui Alice._

_- …._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle est avec moi.__» _Dit-il en me fixant_._

_« __…._

_- On a passé toute la journée ensemble. On s'apprête à partir._

_- …._

_- Calme-toi Alice, tu ne lui demanderas rien. Elle a vécu assez d'évènements aujourd'hui pour avoir affaire à un interrogatoire de vous deux._

_- …._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne joue pas le dominant. Si elle veut te parler et seulement dans ce cas-là, tu pourras lui poser des questions. On se voit à la maison.__» _Abrégea-t-il en coupant la communication.

_«__Elle ne va pas être contente que tu aies raccroché avant elle. » _Dis-je avec un sourire.

Sur ces mots, son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il grogna en voyant l'identifiant. Il mit le contact quand je me rappelais que je ne lui avais pas dit les trois mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis que je le connaissais.

_« Au fait…__» _Dis-je avec hésitation.

_«__Oui ?__» _dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_«__Je t'aime E__dward. » _Déclarais-je avec émotion en le fixant intensément_._

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre s'achève… Alors votre Avis ?**_

_**Est-ce le premier baiser que vous attendiez ?**_

_**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant lundi prochain…**_

_**Laissez une petite review…**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, Hello everybody,**

**Encore une nouvelle semaine avec vous et donc comme tous les lundis un nouveau chapitre**

**Je vais tenter de changer quelque peu le rythme de postes, étant donné mon avance je vais tenter de poster deux fois par semaine et ce de manière régulière. J'en ai informé Joey ma beta et nous allons devoir arrêter notre collaboration car elle ne pourra malheureusement pas suivre ce rythme entre sa vie familiale et professionnelle, ce que je comprends tout à fait…**

**Je tiens donc à la remercier et j'en attends de même de vous pour le travail qu'elle a fait que mes derniers chapitres… merci Joey pour tout ma belle et encore désolé…**

**Sinon je tiens remercier ma Vinou avec qui j'ai passé 40 minutes au téléphone, elle m'a reboosté et m'a donné une piste plus qu'alléchante pour la suite, d'ailleurs je suis son idée et je sens que ça va amener une intrigue de dingue et des humeurs massacrantes pour certaines reviews, surtout ne pas s'inquiéter -). **

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes UPPG, mes Tpas girls, le forum Lemon-Fanfic sur lequel j'ai eu un accueil chaleureux, mes Vilaines bien sûr que j'ai hâte de revoir dans deux semaines :D.**

**Alicia : Je suis ravie que tes révisions avancent miss… je suis ravie également que mon baiser t'ait plu :D. J'espère que la suite le sera tout autant. Pleins de bisous et merci pour tout.**

**Nessie : et bien tu me gâte avec tes reviews super longues :D. Moi donner la fessée, non je la reçois plutôt ^^. Pourquoi j'ai du mal à accepter les compliments, peut-être parce que je ne pense pas que mon travail soit si bon ou plutôt parce que c'est un manque de confiance flagrante de ma part. J'ai même du mal à reconnaître que c'est moi qui écrit cette fiction. Pas cool pour tes exams, je croise les doigts pour que tu les aies réussis… 5 pages par chapitre peu… ça peut le paraître mais je veux vous amener à une intrigue et donc 5 pages à chaque fois est bien suffisante. Wahou ok on a perdu Nessie ^^, je crois que je ferai mieux de me taire les prochaines fois, je ne poserai plus de questions ^^. Des cœurs dans les yeux ^^, merci je suis comblée alors :D. lundi te parait loin et moi donc, j'aime trop vos reviews donc le reste de la semaine ça me manque :D. Bisous et merci pour tout. **

**Marion : oui enfin ils se déclarent, je suis ravie en tout cas que ça t'ait plu. Pleins de bisous et merci.**

_**Muse- Bliss**_

**Chapitre 23 : Retour vers la vie ordinaire.**

Le chemin du retour se passa dans une atmosphère silencieuse mais confortable. L'électricité entre nous était toujours présente mais maintenant que nous nous étions dévoilés nos sentiments, tout semblait plus intense. Je respirai enfin pleinement. Je ne doutais plus des gestes et des pensées d'Edward qui me perturbaient jusqu'alors. Avant tout était plus compliqué, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir au vue de mes sentiments envers lui. Mais maintenant je me sentais plus légère. Ma poitrine n'était plus compressée dans un étau. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi il n'avait voulu qu'une amitié entre nous. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il avait tenté d'ignorer et nier ses sentiments. S'il n'avait pas refoulé tout ceci dès le début, nous aurions facilement pu tomber dans la tentation, notamment lorsque nous nous étions embrassés dans ma chambre.

Il exerçait une légère pression sur ma main et caressait du pouce le dos de cette dernière. Une onde électrique se logea directement dans mon bas ventre. Cette nuit allait à nouveau être hantée par de beaux yeux émeraude. Mes lèvres me brûlaient suite à nos deux baisers et ma langue goûtait encore de sa saveur. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement comme s'il ne voulait plus redescendre du nuage sur lequel notre étreinte l'avait mené. Mon esprit ne le voulait pas non plus. Par moment, je sentais son regard sur mon visage et cela me faisait immanquablement rougir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques aux miens. Je n'aurai jamais pu espérer autant, même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je craignais tellement de vivre un amour à sens unique que cette simple pensée me faisait frissonner.

« _A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Hum, rien de bien spécial.» Dis-je en fuyant son regard._

_« Tu rougis et tu fuis mon regard, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? » me dit-il soucieux._

_« J'ai comme l'impression que je suis dans un de mes rêves et que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller et tu ne seras plus le même. Tu seras distant et froid comme chaque jour… J'ai peur d'avoir dépassé le point de non-retour et de devenir folle. Je crains de ne plus distinguer la fiction de la réalité… » Soufflai-je._

A mes mots, il se rangea brusquement sur le bas-côté de la route. **(N/B : Hummm … Un petit câlin sur le bord de la route ! ^^)**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Alice nous attend… » Dis-je alertée._

_« Laisse Alice de côté pour le moment et dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. En même temps que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que j'étais folle, que je crevais d'amour pour lui et que ce qu'il m'avait avoué plus tôt était au-dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner davantage quand je le sentis prendre mes lèvres d'assaut. Ce baiser était passionné, brutal. Il témoignait d'une volonté sans faille, d'une envie vorace et viscérale. C'était un baiser unique. Bien sûr, tous les baisers que me donnait Edward étaient uniques mais ce baiser-là l'était encore plus. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire combien il me faisait me sentir bien, désirable. Une boule de chaleur s'immisça de nouveau dans mon bas ventre. Mes mains vinrent se loger automatiquement dans ses mèches rebelles pour l'approcher au plus près de moi, de mon cœur, de mon corps et de mon âme. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et sa langue quémanda bien vite l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui permis sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais ce besoin d'Edward, un besoin vital. Je savais que je m'impliquais plus que de raison dans notre relation et qu'il me serait difficile d'en sortir indemne si nous en venions à rompre. Qu'importe ce qui allait nous arriver, je le voulais à mes côtés. Plus tôt quand il avait quitté mes lèvres, j'avais ressenti une faille dans mon cœur. Cela pourrait sembler extrême mais j'avais eu ce coup de foudre ou ce grand Amour avec le grand A comme le décrivaient si bien les auteurs de livres classiques. Il quitta à contre cœur ma bouche vu le soupir de frustration qu'il venait de pousser. Nous étions tous deux haletants. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Peu importe mes besoins humains, si la dernière chose que je pouvais goûter était les lèvres d'Edward, je pouvais mourir maintenant. Si le paradis ressemblait à ça, j'étais prête à m'y jeter à corps perdu car rien ne pouvait être plus doux. Il se recula après un dernier baiser.

_« Mourir à tes côtés ne me gênerait nullement mais si nous voulons continuer à vivre pour profiter d'autres moments ensemble, il faut respirer mon Amour. » _me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_« Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer Monsieur Cullen ?_

_- Jamais de vous mon Ange. Je parle sérieusement quand je dis vouloir profiter de vous dans mes bras Mademoiselle Swan._ » Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, le regard fixé sur le mien avant qu'il ne le détourne et qu'il regarde le ciel. _« Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent davantage. »_

Il reprit le chemin nous menant chez lui. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous regarder. Je ne détachai pas mon regard de sa personne. Il était trop parfait pour qu'il m'appartienne.  
Wow voilà que je parlais déjà comme une possessive !** (N/B : Ouais soit pas égoïste Bella et prête ton joujou !)**

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre qu'à son habitude, ses lèvres étaient gonflés suite à nos baisers, ses vêtements étaient froissés mais tout en lui me criait de l'embrasser à nouveau et même plus.

_Perverse… _

C'était bien la première fois que je me voyais sous cet œil. Malgré que je ne sois pas une débutante dans le domaine du sexe, je n'avais jamais pris une décision ou une initiative dans la relation que j'avais avec Demetri. Avec Edward, j'avais la nette impression d'être redevenue néophyte et que je découvrais pour la première fois les affres de l'amour et de la luxure. Je découvrais ce qu'était d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Notre premier baiser avait été unique. J'avais ressenti tant de choses et j'avais la nette impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je me sentirais comme ça.

Une multitude d'interrogations affluaient dans mon esprit, notamment sur la réaction de nos proches. Qu'allait penser le reste de sa famille ? Non pas que notre nouvelle relation me gênait mais si nous avions droit aux blagues d'Emmett et de Jasper en rentrant je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir. Je savais que Rosalie et Alice allait me bombarder de questions mais malgré ça j'étais comblée de ce changement de cap dans ma vie.

_Moi aussi._

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand il me jeta à nouveau un regard intrigué. Il me caressa la joue avec douceur et cela me fit encore plus sourire.

_«Tu es si belle quand tu souris Isabella_… »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais belle et en paix. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et cela m'emplit d'autant plus de joie.

_« Tu rayonnes de bonheur … Serais-ce prétentieux de ma part de penser que j'en sois la raison ?_

_- Hum ça pourrait paraître prétentieux… Pourtant ce serait en partie la vérité. Grâce à toi j'ai oublié mes problèmes et les menaces qui planent sur ceux que j'aime l'espace d'une journée. Grâce à toi mon cœur bat de nouveau et mon esprit plane à mille lieux d'ici._

_-Si cela t'a aidé c'est le principal… Planer, vraiment ?_

_-Oui, je me sens comme un oiseau dans le ciel. _

Par sa simple présence, il avait réussi à me distraire des menaces qu'avaient proférées mes anciens amis. L'endroit où il m'avait mené était un véritable havre de paix et j'aurais voulu y rester pour le reste de mes jours. Il me sortit de mes pensées en reprenant ma main qui triturait ma cuisse.

_« Je ne veux pas être coupé du fond de tes pensées. Peu importe le sujet, je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui te passe par la tête._

_- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas à certains moments… » _M'exclamais-je en baissant la tête_._

_« Et pourquoi ? _Dit-il en relevant mon menton à l'aide de nos mains enlacées_._

_- Je pourrais ressembler à tes frères et je ne voudrais pas rendre ta position inconfortable. _Dis-je gênée_._

_- Mes frères ? Tu ne saurais t'imaginer comment grandir avec eux m'a influencé… _Rit-il avec une nouvelle lueur dans l'œil_._

_- Serais-ce un avertissement ? _Murmurais-je en rougissant_._

_-En quelque sorte. » Rit-il puis il reprit avec un certain sérieux. « Ces rougeurs me plaisent beaucoup trop, pourrais-je en connaître la cause ?_

_- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer aussi pervers que tes frères sachant combien j'ai dû t'attendre. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais du genre timide voir même coincé._

_- Bella, tu serais surprise des pensées peu catholiques que j'ai face à toi. Tu me plais beaucoup trop pour mon bien. » _Souffla-t-il en douceur.

_Gloups !_ Venait-il vraiment de me dire tout cela ? Mon bas ventre entra en éruption tant la chaleur et l'humidité y était intense. Je me sentais d'autant plus désirable et désirée, comme une souveraine lors d'un rassemblement de la cour. Je me sentais belle et cela me fit encore plus de bien. **(N/B : Ça va ! Elle passe encore les portes ?/ N/A : rho, laisse moi un peu rêver, je viens de décrire comment je me sentirai si Edward me disait la même chose, ça y est je plane de nouveau…)**

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes de route supplémentaire pour entrer dans la cour des Cullen. Edward tenta de dompter sa tignasse sauvage mais ce fut vain. Il souffla et se tourna vers moi.

_« Je sens que nous n'allons pas sortir indemne de cette bataille mon Amour._

_- Emmett. » _Soufflais-je en me tournant vers la maison.

Il souffla à son tour et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir ma portière. Il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et ce simple geste inhabituel jusqu'à ce matin emplit mon cœur de joie. Il me fit son sourire en coin avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Nous eûmes à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur de la maison qu'une tornade brune nous sauta dessus. Les autres étaient dans la cuisine et nous regardaient avec amusement. Emmett avait un sourire moqueur, Jasper tentait de se retenir de rire et Rosalie et Esmée nous souriaient tendrement.

_« Je suis trop contente pour vous. » _Pépia Alice_._

_« Je suis tellement heureuse mes enfants » _nous sourit Esmée.

_« Et bien Eddie, il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre. » _Dit Alice en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches faisant semblant de le gronder.

_« Bah le pauvre Eddie, il voulait d'abord tester la marchandise de Tanya. » _Rit Emmett.

_« EMMETT ! » _Dîmes-nous en cœur.

_« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ! Cet idiot ne s'est même pas rendu compte de la perle qui l'attendait et qui était juste sous son nez. Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre…_

_- Nous l'avions tous cru Emmett » _souffla Rosalie_._

_-Et quoi donc ? dit Edward avec curiosité et méfiance._

_-Etant donné les regards tendres que tu lui lançais à notre arrivée et le discours que tu nous avais tenu le soir même, on pensait juste que tu allais passer à l'action un peu plus tôt. » Dit tout simplement Emmet._

Connaître ses premières impressions à mon égard et apprendre son intérêt si tôt pour ma pauvre personne me comblaient de joie. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si seulement j'avais su tout cela bien avant, je me serais peut-être éloignée plus tôt des Volturi. Le premier rêve que j'avais fait d'Edward aurait dû être un facteur déclencheur mais je n'avais rien vu.

_« Tout est de ma faute, je savais ce que je ressentais pour Bella mais j'en avais peur alors j'ai fui. » _Dit calmement mon amoureux_._

Waouh amoureux ? Ça faisait bizarre de parler d'Edward de cette façon.

_« Tu es encore plus idiot qu'on le croyait Edward ! Ce genre de sentiment on ne peut pas le fuir. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour le savoir et pour le prouver. » _S'exclama Alice_._

_« Alice laisse-le tranquille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Edward reconnaît ses erreurs et encore moins ses sentiments » _dit Jasper_._

Ce fut dans une atmosphère bon enfant que se passa la soirée. Emmett nous charria sur notre tendresse l'un envers l'autre, comme nous l'avions pensé. Il ne laissa rien de côté et remercia même Alice de nous avoir appelé car selon lui, des actes inavouables auraient été commis dans la Volvo. Je ne fus pas la seule à rougir à ses mots. Edward était dans le même état que moi à la différence qu'il avait un petit sourire taquin sur son visage et que son regard brillait toujours autant.

Esmée m'informa que ma mère allait rentrer le lendemain et qu'elle avait téléphoné pour que je me tienne prête. Les travaux de notre maison avaient été terminés depuis quelques jours. Les Cullen voulaient que je sois surprise du résultat et avaient tenu à me mettre à l'écart des travaux suite à notre remise de peine en retournant au lycée. Esmée avait engagé ses ouvriers pour finir son ouvrage. Demain sonnait donc mon grand retour chez moi et pourtant l'idée ne m'apporta aucune joie. Je ne voulais pas quitter mes amis et encore moins Edward. Ce dernier d'ailleurs me regardait avec peine. Il ne voulait apparemment pas que je parte non plus.

Le moment d'aller nous coucher arriva bien vite. Mon amoureux m'escorta en direction de ma chambre mais s'arrêta au niveau de la salle de musique. Il poussa la porte et me demanda d'entrer quelques minutes car il voulait me faire partager quelque chose.

Il s'installa au piano et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ouvrit le clapet et les touches d'ivoire firent leur apparition. Il posa ses longs doigts sur les touches et une mélodie emplit la pièce. C'était doux, mélancolique, rempli d'espoir prochain et tendre. J'en avais la chair de poule. Mon cœur battait sous le poids des émotions alors que mes yeux me piquaient tellement je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers moi et eut une légère grimace quand il vit mes yeux brillants. Il prit mes mains et me serra contre son torse alors que le sanglot que je retenais jusque-là éclata.

_« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon ange. Ce morceau je l'ai composé pour toi, il n'y a pas encore de fin mais maintenant que l'on va vivre pour deux, je ne veux pas imaginer une fin. Je l'ai eu en tête dès le premier regard que nous avons eu, sur ce parking en présence des monstres qui peuplent notre ville._

_- C'est très beau Edward. » _Murmurais-je encore sous le poids de l'émotion_._

_« Ça te plaît alors ?_

_- Je vais commencer à croire ta sœur quand elle dit que tu es un idiot, j'ai vraiment aimé Edward. Beaucoup. » _

Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais avec douceur, ses lèvres ne faisant qu'effleurer ma bouche. C'était tendre et parfait pour cet instant. Il se leva alors à contre cœur et m'escorta cette fois-ci vers ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui et à ce que je pouvais voir, lui non plus. Ça pouvait sembler ridicule de penser ainsi alors que nous ne serions qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre à peine mais j'avais tellement peur de le perdre que je voulais le garder avec moi sans interruption. Son regard était un peu triste, il fronçait les sourcils et semblait anxieux. Ma main se posa sur sa joue que je me mis à caresser. Il me répondit par son sourire qui n'illumina pourtant pas ses yeux.

_« Cela serait-il inapproprié si je te demandais de dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**A la semaine prochaine, laissez des reviews…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Comme prévu je vous poste un second chapitre cette semaine et ce jusqu'à la fin enfin si j'arrive à écrire selon mes attentes…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à vous tous car jamais je n'aurai espérer avoir autant de reviews pour cette histoire donc merci. J'aimerai remercier tout particulièrement mes UPPG qui me soutiennent, ma dodo, mes vilaines qui me soutiennent depuis le début surtout Laura et Samarcande qui me corrigent et me lisent en premier. J'aimerai remercier les Tpas, ma correctrice et créatrice de bannière Ninie. Donc merci à vous toutes de me lire et de me soutenir.**

**Alicia : Je suis ravie que ça t'ait toujours autant plu. Je croise les doigts en tout cas pour ton bac, je te souhaite de le réussir, c'est tout le bien que je te souhaite en tout cas. J'espère que tu me tiendras au courant de tes résultats -). Sinon pour les Volturis, ils vont revenir plus tôt que tu le penses et reviendront en force, d'ailleurs je risque ma vie sur ce coup… Je vous laisse cependant un peu de répit et vous laisse en quelque sorte lire la « consommation » de la romance Edward-Bella. Je n'en dis pas plus. Pleins de bisous. **

**Cocotte56 : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ma première fiction, pour l'instant je me concentre sur mon second bébé que je veux finir avant la fin de l'été. Pour l'instant je suis sur une bonne voie. Tu n'es pas la première à vouloir que je continue « la vie d'Edward avant fascination » le souci c'est que je commence en septembre mon cursus scolaire qui va me demander beaucoup de travail donc je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire ce que je regrette donc je ne penses pas recommencer à écrire cette fiction avant un certain moment. Je m'en excuse par avance. Bisous.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

_**Muse- Unintended**_

**Chapitre 24 : Dispute et Réconciliation.**

_BIP BIP BIP_

Pitié que quelqu'un éteigne ce maudit appareil. J'avais fait le rêve le plus merveilleux qui soit. J'avais passé ma journée avec Edward dans la clairière et la journée s'était soldéepar la révélation de nos sentiments, nous nous étions tout avoué et il m'aimait. Nous nous aimions. J'avais vécu les plus beaux baisers qui m'aient été donné. De plus nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quoi de plus beau me diriez-vous ?

Mon vœu fut exaucé, ce qui me surprit. Hum je n'avais apparemment pas dormi seul. Ce pouvait-il ? Non, oublie cette idée, tu dois rêver. Je me retournais dans mon lit quand je vis mon mirage personnel devant mes yeux. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, la trace de l'oreiller zébrait son si beau visage alors que ces yeux me dévisageaient pendant qu'un sourire en coin, mon sourire, apparaissait. Avais-je manqué un épisode ? comment se faisait-il qu'Edward soit dans mon lit ?

_« Bonjour Bella._

_-Euh…_

_-C'est ta façon de me dire bonjour ?_

_-Euh… » Fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre._

Ok, première humiliation de la journée, c'était fait. Il devait me prendre pour une demeurée. Il eut un petit rire et continuait à m'observer avec amusement. Puis une légère hésitation se fit et je sentis son regard oscillait entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Ce pouvait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que ses lèvres pleines se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes. Sa bouche bougeait avec tendresse sur la mienne et il me fallut peu de temps avant que je ne réponde à ce baiser. Ce dernier devint plus passionné et intense et je sentis bientôt la pointe de sa langue parcourir ma lèvre inférieure. Je crus rêver et je lui autorisais instantanément l'accès ne croyant pas en ma chance. Mais il en avait décidé autrement et il commença à sucer ma lèvre inférieure avec envie. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement et je crus que c'était le signe qu'il attendait pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne et nos souffles devinrent vite erratiques sous l'assaut de notre désir. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque et je me mis à jouer avec ses cheveux, ce qui le fit gémir contre ma bouche. Nous dûmes nous reculer pour reprendre notre respiration. Son regard noir de désir me dévisageait et il affichait un sourire triomphant.

_« Hum je pense que tu as retrouvé ta langue non ? Souffla-t-il avec sa voix de velours._

_-Hum, je peux te demander une faveur ?_

_-Je m'attendais pas à celle-là mais vas-y je t'écoute… demanda-t-il éberlué._

_-Tu peux me pincer s'il te plaît ? Dis-je d'une petite voix._

_-Pardon ? Répliqua-t-il surpris et amusé. Ne dis-moi pas que tu me prends pour un de tes rêves Bella. Je suis bien là._

_-Laisse-moi en douter. Ces derniers temps, je prends mes rêves pour des réalités donc s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu me pincer ? » Expliquai-je._

Bon au moins j'avais du cran plus que si j'étais éveillée, non ? Il me regardait toujours avec amusement et il fit ce que je lui avais demandé, il me pinça légèrement. Cela me fit légèrement mal mais cela eut un effet instantané. Je fermai mes yeux et quand je les rouvris, je le vis toujours devant moi. Il arborait un air moqueur.

_« Alors tu te crois toujours endormie Bella au bois dormant ? Rit-il_

_-Ne me dis pas que je viens de me ridiculiser devant toi une nouvelle fois ?_

_-Tu sais, tu es très mignonne quand tu te crois encore endormie. M'avoua-t-il avec chaleur._

_-Oh non, la poisse ! Attend… Comment ça se fait que tu aies dormi avec moi et que tu m'embrasses ?_

_- Hum je ne sais pas comment le prendre si ma petite amie m'a oublié… Dit-il d'une voix déçue et quelque peu glaciale._

_-Petite amie ? Cela ne peut pas être possible… A moins que mon rêve soit devenu réalité._

_-Vraiment et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? Si c'est à propos d'une clairière et de nos baisers dans ma voiture, cela c'est vraiment produit. » Dit-il d'un air pincé._

Sur ces mots, il sortit en trainant des pieds et ne me regarda pas un instant avant qu'il n'ait disparu. Je me repinçai au cas où je rêve encore ou plutôt que je cauchemarde. Je le fis mais rien ne changea autour de moi. Ce pourrait-il que j'ai fait une gaffe voire une énorme gaffe ? Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain quand je vis Alice.

_« Salut l'amoureuse. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Euh salut. Pourquoi l'amoureuse ? Répliquai-je._

_-Parce que tu sors avec mon frère et que vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence._

_-MERDE ! _

_-Quoi ? Paniqua-t-elle._

_-Oh la bourde ! Non mais que je suis conne ! M'incendiai-je._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? S'impatienta-t-elle._

_-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, c'est déjà assez humiliant. Rougis-je._

_-Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça sans que je sache. » Insista-t-elle._

Elle ne put aller plus loin, Edward sortait de la salle de bain et son attitude froide répondait bien à ma place. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard et dit bonjour assez durement à sa sœur. Quand il eut disparu, elle me regarda avec incompréhension et quand elle vit mon air coupable, elle prit un air sévère.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu viens de tout gâcher après une seule nuit. Dit-elle froidement._

_-J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé et donc depuis mon réveil, je me suis comportée comme une merde._

_-Ça tu peux le dire. Non qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête franchement Bella ? Explosa-t-elle._

_-J'ai cru que je rêvais car c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Tentai-je de me défendre._

_-Ma vieille, tu as plutôt intérêt à ramer pour te faire pardonner et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider cette fois. » Dit-elle avec distance. _

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre sur ces dernières paroles. Très bien, bilan de mon réveil : je venais de froisser mon copain alors que nous sortions depuis la veille au soir et je venais de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie. Bilan des courses, ma journée allait être affreuse. C'était dans une ambiance assez froide que nous nous préparions mes amies et moi. Alice devait avoir mis Rose au courant car elles me regardèrent comme une mère qui surprenait son enfant en train de voler dans la boîte à gâteau. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupable et cela n'allait qu'empirer si je ne modifiais pas mon comportement.

Lorsque nous nous installâmes dans la voiture Edward et moi, il avait toujours cette attitude distante et cela me fit mal au cœur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi. Il fixait la route et conduisait encore plus vite qu'à son habitude. Ses phalanges se blanchissaient de plus en plus chaque seconde.

_« S'il te plait Edward parle-moi. Ça me tue cette distance entre nous. Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai pris pour un rêve… Essayai-je d'argumenter._

_-Bella, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'écouter. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

_-Alors dis-moi quand tu le seras, on mange avec tout le monde à midi et ce soir ma mère vient me chercher devant le lycée… » Suppliai-je._

Il me regarda un instant, son regard était toujours aussi froid. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, son expression s'adoucit.

_« Je viendrai te chercher à midi devant ta salle et on ne sera pas obligé de manger avec les autres… dit-il d'une voix plus douce._

_-Merci » Soufflai-je._

Un léger sourire en coin apparut. Cependant un poids subsistait dans mon ventre, j'allais devoir me débrouiller bien mieux que cela à midi pour obtenir son pardon.

Arrivés au lycée, Edward se comporta comme un gentleman et m'ouvrit la portière. A peine eus-je glissé à l'extérieur qu'il mit un bras autour de mon épaule et m'attira contre lui. Sa main caressait en de longues arabesques mon épaule, mon corps se détendit aussitôt ce qui provoqua son sourire. Alice et Rose se mirent à souffler de concert et un sourire apparut instantanément sur leurs visages. Il ne s'attarda pas auprès de sa famille et m'escorta à ma salle.

Avant de me quitter, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa avec urgence. Son baiser n'était pas doux comme ceux que j'avais dans mon souvenir. Il m'attaqua fermement avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Un léger goût de sang emplit nos bouches et cela ne fit qu'accroître l'ardeur d'Edward. Ce fut quand nous fûmes tout deux à bout de souffle qu'il rompit notre étreinte. Son regard était brulant brûlant et un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage.

Tout autour de nous, c'était le silence. Je sentais le regard de mes camarades sur moi et je n'en avais que faire. Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais avec douceur.

_« On se retrouve à midi… » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille._

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit vers sa classe.

La matinée fut effroyablement lente. Je regardais avec haine l'horloge, les secondes s'égrainaient comme des jours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été jeté en enfer. Le professeur avait beau me jeter des regards d'avertissement, je piaffais toujours contre cette maudite pendule. Quand sonna enfin midi, il nous relâcha non sans me lancer des regards assassins.

Edward m'attendait appuyé contre les casiers en face de ma salle. Il eut son sourire en coin quand il me vit apparaître. Je vins vers lui d'une allure précipitée ce qui le fit d'autant plus sourire. Il m'embrassa le front et mit son bras sur ma taille. On marcha en silence vers la cafétéria lorsqu'il bifurqua et nous emmena sur la pelouse du stade. Il n'avait pas oublié que nous devions discuter à la pause, je ressentis à la fois de la joie de l'avoir près de moi mais aussi de l'appréhension car je devais m'expliquer avec lui.

_« Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser. Dis-je précipitamment._

_-J'ai eu moi-même une réaction quelque peu exagéré. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu croire après hier que ce qui c'était passé entre nous était un rêve. S'insurgea-t-il._

_-Peut-être parce que depuis le premier jour, je rêve de toi, de nous deux. Qu'après avoir été tournée en bourrique comme tu l'as fais, j'avais l'impression que la réciprocité de nos sentiments était inimaginable. Je te désire depuis notre rencontre et te voir à côté de moi ce matin, c'était juste impossible. » Argumentai-je._

Il ne sut quoi répondre à mes propos. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme quand il était énervé ou nerveux et cela à plusieurs reprises.

_« Je devrai me sentir flatter que tu rêve de moi mais je ne le peux pas. J'ai vraiment été en colère contre toi ce matin mais tes raisons sont valables. Jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière et empêcher mes erreurs. Avoir essayé d'être loin de toi a été ma pire erreur et je vais tout faire pour que tu reprennes confiance en moi. Dit-il avec conviction._

_-il n'y a pas qu'en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. D'ailleurs je te fais plus confiance qu'à moi-même… soufflai-je._

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus fascinante que j'ai rencontrée. Mon monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de toi Bella, tu es devenue mon univers depuis l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés. Me confia-t-il avec chaleur._

_-Et pourtant je t'ai déçu…_

_-Hum disons que j'ai quelque peu exagéré, c'est surtout mon ego qui en a pris un coup. Je ne pensais pas que tes rêves étaient si vivants pour m'éclipser. » Me dit-il dans un sourire._

Sur ces mots, dévorante de passion je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il sourit d'autant plus contre ma bouche. Je le taquinai à ma façon, en réponse au baiser qu'il m'avait donné devant la classe. Je me mis à pincer et sucer tour à tour ses lèvres ce qui le fit grogner et gémir contre ma bouche. Son sourire avait disparu et il taquina ma bouche à son tour en utilisant la pointe de sa langue, il se détacha d'ailleurs de mes lèvres et se pencha sur ma mâchoire, l'arrière de mon oreille et ma jugulaire. Il respira contre ma peau et commença à titiller ma peau avec ses dents. Les vibrations qu'envoyait sa respiration allèrent directement vers mon bas ventre déjà éveillé alors que ses dents descendaient le long de mon cou pour se loger dans le creux de ma clavicule, je me mis à haleter et à gémir fortement.

Notre instant à deux fut interrompu par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Nous nous reculâmes l'un de l'autre. Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez et cela me rendit encore plus chaude. Le voir se concentrer était chargé d'érotisme. Ok je m'emballais mais avec un tel homme vous ne pourriez me contredire. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main.

_« Bella, avant de partir, cesse de me regarder de la sorte sinon je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes. »_

Je me mis à déglutir difficilement. Son ton autoritaire était bien trop attrayant à mon gout.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent à un rythme plus rapide. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais plus détendue et que tout allait mieux entre Edward et moi. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie vint, je pris rapidement toutes mes affaires pour aller plus rapidement le retrouver. Arrivée sur le parking, je vis une femme de la quarantaine attendre à côté de sa petite voiture. Son visage fin était tourné vers moi et son sourire plein de douceur apparut à mesure que j'approchais. Elle ouvrit ses bras vers moi. Renée était de retour.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'ai hâte de connaitre vos attentes même si je sais qu'en premier lieu vous allez me dire le lemon ^^, il arrive lentement et surement donc no panic !**

**Pleins de bisous à vous toutes et à lundi…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent week-end… Bon je ne vais pas trop m'attarder comme d'habitude**

**Je tiens juste à remercier ma Ninie pour m'avoir corrigé, pour me soutenir et faire des bannières merveilleuses pour mes chapitres, je tiens à remercier Dodo pour ses bannières formidables…**

**Alors sinon je tiens à vous informer que le chapitre de lundi ne sera pas publié dans les temps car je pars en week-end à Paris pour mon anniversaire et pour l'avant-première d'Eclipse… donc voilà, d'ailleurs je fais un coucou à mes vilaines que je vais revoir : Nathy, Sabi, Sam, Laura, Lili, Sandra, Angie… On aura une pensée toute particulière à Cathou et Sabpierro qui ne peuvent pas être avec nous. Sinon je vais enfin rencontrer mes Tpas et ma UPPG Nessie… Ma Vinou, il ne manque également que toi et le club des UPPG serait au complet…**

**Alicia : j'espère en tout cas que ça c'est bien passé ton bac. Pour les résultats je croise les doigts en tout cas. Je te fais pleins de bisous en te remerciant pour ta fidélité et toutes tes gentilles reviews.**

**Marion : je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu, pleins de bisous et merci pour tout…**

**Je vous laisse au chapitre…**

_**Küss mich- Lafee **__**Embrasse-Moi **_**dont voici le lien :**__**.com/watch?v=PxefewPzmQ8**_****_

**Heut Nacht ist die Nacht die uns beiden gehört - **_**Cette nuit c'est la nuit qui nous convient à tous les deux  
**_**Nur die Sterne sehn uns zu - **_**Seules les étoiles nous regardent  
**_**Heute Nacht sind wir beide endlich ungestört - **_**Cette nuit nous ne sommes enfin tous deux pas dérangés  
**_**In deinen Armen geht's mir so gut - **_**Dans tes bras je vais si bien**_

**Du bist es für mich und ich bin es für dich - **_**Tu es ça pour moi et je suis ça pour toi  
**_**Wir zwei wir werden eins - **_**Nous deux on ne forme plus qu'un**_**  
Ich bin dir so nah wie ich noch niemals war - **_**Je suis si proche de toi comme je ne l'ai encore jamais été**_**  
Verboten wird erlaubt sein **_**- L'interdit sera autorisé**_

**Kann denn Liebe Sünde sein – nein - **_**L'amour peut ensuite être péché - non**_**  
Du und ich wir sind hier ganz allein - **_**Toi et moi on est ici tout seuls**_

[Refrain] :  
**Ich weiß was ich will und ich will es nur mit dir - **_**Je sais ce que je veux et je le veux seulement avec toi**_**  
Komm ich habe keine Angst - **_**Viens je n'ai pas peur**_**  
Ich weiß was ich will und ich will es jetzt und hier - **_**Je sais ce que je veux et je le veux ici et maintenant**_**  
Wir warten schon so lang - **_**On a déjà attendu trop longtemps**_

**Ich weiß was ich will das was ich will bist du - **_**Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est toi**_**  
Ich freu mich schon auf dich - **_**Je me réjouis déjà de toi**_**  
Ich weiß was ich will und ich greife heute zu - **_**Je sais ce que je veux et je saisis l'occasion aujourd'hui**_**  
Ich bin für dich gefährlich - **_**Je suis dangereuse pour toi**_**  
****Küss Mich**** - ****Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi - Embrasse-moi**_

**Jetzt bist du bei mir ich spüre deine Haut - **_**Maintenant que tu es en moi je sens ta peau**_**  
Du bist tausend kleine Tode wert - **_**Tu es mille petites morts précieuses **_**  
Ja was mir gefällt das weißt du ganz genau - **_**Oui ce qui me plaît c'est que tu sais exactement tout**_**  
Du spürst ich will noch viel mehr - **_**Tu sens que j'en veux encore davantage**_

**Alles dreht sich um mich mein Puls explodiert - **_**Tout se retourne en moi, mon pouls explose**_**  
Sag mir wo und wer ich bin - **_**Dis-moi où et qui je suis**_

**Wir schweben zusammen in ne andere Welt - **_**On plane ensemble dans un autre monde**_**  
Du `n mir das ist der Wahnsinn - **_**Toi et moi c'est la folie  
**_**Kann denn Liebe Sünde sein – nein - **_**L'amour peut ensuite être péché - non**_**  
Du und ich wir sind hier ganz allein - **_**Toi et moi on est ici tout seuls**_

[Refrain] x2

**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...**_

[Refrain]

**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi... **_

**Komm ich habe keine Angst - **_**Viens je n'ai pas peur**_**  
****Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...**_

**Wir warten schon so lang **_**- On a déjà attendu trop longtemps  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Ich freu mich schon auf dich - **_**Je me réjouis déjà de toi  
**_**Küss Mich**** - **_**Embrasse-moi...  
**_**Ich bin für dich gefährlich**_** - Je suis dangereuse pour toi**_

**Chapitre 25 : Renée.**

Et mince, j'avais oublié que ce soir allait tout changer. Ma mère était de retour, je n'allais donc pas rester auprès d'Edward. Rien que cette pensée amena un goût amer dans ma bouche. J'avais gâché notre journée à tous les deux et je ne pouvais même pas me rattraper ce soir. Je cachais tant bien que mal ma déception et allait voir Renée.

Elle m'étreint étroitement et je sentis son souffle dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle se recula après quelques instants et me regarda de la tête au pied. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_« Tu es magnifique Bella, tes vêtements sont de très bon goût._

_-C'est mon amie Alice ma styliste attitrée. Dis-je calmement._

_-J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes nouveaux amis ma chérie. J'ai tellement de raisons de les remercier. » Me dit-elle avec chaleur._

Mes amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés, je me sentais nerveuse car je ne voulais nullement passer ma soirée seule avec ma maternelle. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi, je voulais rester proche de mes amis mais surtout d'Edward. Ma mère ne s'était jamais comportée comme une mère avec moi, je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de vieillir et du fait qu'elle m'ait eu jeune. Elle se comportait comme une amie, je me sentais même plus responsable d'elle, qu'elle de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être l'adulte dans notre relation. Je ne voulais pas reprendre cette relation. Avec mes amis, je me sentais bien, je vivais la vie à pleines dents alors qu'avec ma mère, c'était elle qui vivait et moi qui suivait, qui contrôlait ses excès. C'était _Sa_ voix qui m'avait sortie de mes pensées.

_« Bonjour Madame Swan, je me présente Edward Cullen et voici ma famille. Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie._

_-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Renée. » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse._

_Ok, elle lui fait du charme !_

_Tu ne vas quand même pas jalousée ta mère ! _

_Euh non, ce serait ridicule… Faut dire, Edward est un très bel homme !_

…

Ma conscience avait raison, je ne pouvais pas être jalouse de ma mère, si ? J'avais l'habitude de voir les filles de mon âge le regarder à la dérobée et rougir comme je le faisais sous son regard mais voir ma mère éblouie me fit un drôle d'effet. Je mettais mes réflexions de côté et retournais au moment présent.

Edward me regardait avec son sourire en coin, mon sourire. Sa main avait pris en otage la mienne et son pouce dessinait des arabesques sur ma peau. Un frisson parcourut mon échine pour se loger dans mon bas ventre. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il sourit d'autant plus. Alice accaparait toute l'attention de ma mère alors que mes amis restaient à l'écart. Elle devait lui conter les modifications qu'Esmé avait du faire car ma mère souriait à mesure que mon amie expliquait. Je ne pus me concentrer plus longuement car Edward avait glissé dans mon dos et je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque. Ses mains s'étaient glissées le long de mes flancs pour se loger sur mon ventre. Mon dos était appuyé contre son torse. Je sentais son souffle remonter dans mes cheveux et je le sentis me humer.

_« La maison va me paraître bien vide sans toi… Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir surtout vu notre journée._

_-J'ai pas envie non plus de me séparer de toi mais Renée va pas me laisser le choix… » Dis-je d'une petite voix tant sa présence m'envoûtait._

Je l'entendis soupirer et il serra d'autant plus notre étreinte. Il se recula quelque peu car Alice nous avait appelés pour que nous retournions aux voitures pour découvrir notre nouveau chez-nous. Je dus me séparer à contre cœur d'Edward et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire pour me donner du courage.

Je me retrouvai bien assez vite dans la voiture avec Renée. Elle me fit un petit sourire et le silence de l'habitacle ne fut pas long avant d'avoir le droit à l'interrogatoire de ma mère.

_« Tes amis ont l'air très charmant. Je sais que la façon dont tu les as rencontrés ne doit pas être idéale mais je suis heureuse que tu les aies trouvés. J'ai remarqué les regards que vous aviez envers l'autre Edward et toi. Que ressens-tu pour lui ?_

_-J'ai pas envie de faire la fille neuneu de mes bouquins romantiques mais je sens que plus les jours passent, plus je suis attachée à lui. Soufflai-je._

_-Je sais que ce jeune homme ressent la même chose que toi. Oh Bella ! Quel bel homme ! J'ai hâte de voir mes futurs petits enfants…_

_-Maman ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ?_

_-Excuse-moi mais il est vraiment très beau. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Deux jours…_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Vraiment. Dis-je en me tournant vers elle._

_-On ne dirait pas… On a l'impression de l'extérieur que cela fait plus longtemps… me dit-elle avec sérieux._

_-Disons que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous trouver… dis-je dans un murmure._

_-Tu veux bien tout me raconter s'il-te-plaît, depuis le début._

_-C'est assez long et douloureux…dis-je en baissant mon regard._

_-On a tout notre temps ma chérie… » Souffla-t-elle en relevant mon menton._

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement devant notre maison mais pour moi c'était comme si je me sentais étrangère en ce lieu, je ne me sentais pas chez moi. La façade avait été rénovée, les pierres avaient subi un traitement à la chaux pour retrouver leur état naturel. Tous les Cullen nous attendaient devant le petit portique. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir rejoindre Edward, tous mes amis ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé voyaient que cela m'en coutait coûtait et cela les fit bien rire. Leurs rires étaient communicatifs car je me mis à sourire de ma bêtise. Ma mère me regarda avec un sourire de compréhension. Elle me fit comprendre par un signe que je pouvais le rejoindre, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que j'accélère mon pas. Edward me fit son sourire en coin et me tendit sa main que je pris rapidement. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux alors que je logeais ma tête contre son torse.

_« Bon c'est bien mignon tout ça mais moi je veux voir l'intérieur. Rugit Emmet._

_-Je suis Emmet sur ce point, ajouta Alice._

_-HUM HUM, je ne crois pas vous avoir éduqué comme cela vous deux. S'insurgea Esmé._

_-Désolés Maman. » Dirent-ils en cœur en baissant la tête._

Nous rîmes face à leurs têtes déconfites mais les parents redevinrent vite sérieux et parlèrent des rénovations. Ma mère remercia tout le monde et surtout la générosité de Carlisle et Esmé. Cette dernière déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour nous faire rentrer. Le hall était lumineux et tout n'était que simplicité et dans les goûts campagnards. Les tons de la cuisine et du salon s'harmonisaient avec cette mise en matière, tout était dans les tons jaunes, de nombreuses plantes vertes décoraient l'ensemble alors que certains murs reprenaient la pierre apparente de la façade extérieure. Les escaliers avaient été patinés et cirés pour s'accorder avec l'ensemble. Quand nous montâmes à l'étage, Alice me prit la main pour me montrer la chambre et plus particulièrement mon dressing. Ma chambre était dans les tons bleus clair, le parquet était clair presque blanc, un grand lit avec des drapures blanches trônait au centre de la pièce. Je me sentis tout de suite en paix avec cet endroit. Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour contempler mon nouveau chez-moi qu'Alice m'escorta jusque devant les portes de ce qui devait être mon dressing, elle m'ouvrit les portes, je vis une multitude de housses et elle m'expliqua la manière dont elle avait classé les affaires. Je crois que je l'avais perdu en chemin car l'horreur peignait mon visage. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de vêtements et j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait pas respecté mes goûts. J'en étais même certaine.

Je sentis la présence d'un de mes amis à mes côtés. Je me relaxai instantanément quand je sentis _son _odeur. Il me prit la main et traça avec son pouce de petits cercles. Je me tournai vers lui et je vis un air sérieux sur son visage. Je ne pus m'interroger sur la raison de son attitude car il prit la parole.

_« Alice, tu ne penses pas avoir un peu abusé sur le shopping. Si tu voulais vacciner à vie Bella de shopping je crois que tu n'aurais pas mieux réussi. Gronda-t-il._

_-C'est le strict minimum ce qui se trouve dans ce dressing. Tu es bien d'accord avec moi Bella… » Contra-t-elle._

Tous deux se tournèrent vers moi, vu l'air contrarié de l'un et l'air victorieux du second, je devais avoir gardé mon visage horrifié par ce « strict minimum ».

_« Et puis si Bella devient ma belle sœur, ce qui sera le cas mon cher et bien elle va devoir s'y habituer… finit-elle en me fixant sur les derniers mots._

_-Très bien Madame Irma mais ne t'approche pas de moi lorsque tu voudras faire une de tes folies dépensières. » Me rebellai-je._

Alice se retira en maugréant alors qu'Edward tentait de retenir ses rires. Il me regarda après avoir retrouvé son air sérieux et soupira fortement. Je le regardai avec interrogation.

_« Tu vas me manquer…_

_-Hey on se voit demain matin, c'est vrai que le temps va paraître long sans toi mais on se voit dans quelques heures donc ça va passer vite. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer ou pour me rassurer ?_

_-Parle pour toi. Je vais devoir subir trois couples dont deux en plein émoi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi, tu es devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Le pire c'est que l'on n'a même pas profité de notre journée à cause de notre stupide dispute. Grogna-t-il._

_-Oui et on ne va pas pouvoir se retrouver. » Soufflai-je._

Je ne pus ajouter quelque chose que je l'entendis grogner et se jeter sur mes lèvres. Sa langue vint rapidement taquiner mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma bouche mais je résistai à son assaut. Il gémit contre ma bouche et cela m'encouragea à résister. Ses lèvres douces se firent impatientes, sa langue vint de plus en plus quémander mon accès et ses dents vinrent mordiller avec insistance mes lèvres. Quand il voulut se reculer de frustration, je l'ai agrippé par son col et je nous guidais jusque sur mon lit, nous tombâmes lorsque mes genoux cognèrent contre le bord de ce dernier et Edward se retint avec ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Ma langue vint rapidement taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, il sourit contre ma bouche et me donna l'accès. Je dessinais avec la pointe de ma langue le contour de ses lèvres pleines et il grogna au manque de contact. Il se mit alors à sucer en douceur ma langue et je me mis à gémir contre lui. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre mais nous dûmes nous arrêter car les autres nous attendaient à l'étage inférieur.

Les Cullen partirent après nos nouveaux remerciements. Edward partit à reculons, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflés de notre baiser, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille. Il arborait son sourire en coin mais celui-ci ne contaminait pas ses yeux.

Quand la porte se referma sur lui, je sentis un vide au niveau de ma poitrine et je dus me retenir pour ne pas chanceler. Ma mère m'escorta à la cuisine et nous prépara le repas. Elle n'était pas une fine cuisinière, ses plats étaient toujours surprenants mais ce jour là je me mis à manger sans réfléchir, je n'avais pas l'esprit présent. Renée se mit à se racler la gorge pour demander mon attention. Elle voulait que l'on reprenne notre discussion mère-fille que nous avions commencé dans la voiture. Je me mis à lui raconter ma relation avec Demetri et de la façon dont son comportement avait changé lorsque la famille d'Edward était arrivé en ville. Comment Jane qui se disait mon amie m'avait mis à l'écart de mes véritables amis. Je lui ai raconté ma subite grossesse et de mon avortement que je me mis à cacher sous la forme d'une fausse couche. Je voulais épargner les détails à ma mère, je ne voulais pas la mettre plus en danger. Je ne lui ai rien dit sue sur l'affaire concernant le père de Jasper, ni de pourquoi il y avait une haine réciproque entre les Cullen et les Volturis. Je ne l'informai pas de la venue de mon père et de sa place dans cette affaire, de sa place dans un futur prochain. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Elle me donna les raisons- ses raisons- du pourquoi de l'agressivité de Demetri. Elle le pensait jaloux d'Edward car il le sentait comme une menace. Je la laissais dire du fait de son trop peu d'informations dans l'affaire.

Elle me fit part à la fin de la soirée qu'elle repartait le lendemain à l'étranger et qu'elle avait eu une offre concernant un emploi en Allemagne. Elle m'invita à réfléchir si je voulais ou non l'accompagner à nouveau mais elle comprenait si je voulais rester avec les Cullen et Edward. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit quand je vins à me retirer.

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'étais restée allonger sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond blanc de ma chambre et tentais de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Un bruit de pierre contre ma fenêtre me sortit de mes pensées. Je me ruais vers elle et ce que je vis au bas me fit sourire. Edward attendait avec un sourire, ses cheveux volaient au vent et paraissait encore plus en bataille que quand il nous avait laissé. J'ouvris le plus silencieusement ma fenêtre et me penchais vers lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu rester loin de toi plus longtemps, ça te gêne si je partage ta nuit ma Juliette ?_

_-C'est trop dangereux de me rejoindre tu risque de te casser le cou… _

_-Allez Roméo, passe par les escaliers c'est plus prudent. J'espère seulement que tes parents sont au courant. » Nous interrompit Renée en riant._

Je fermai ma fenêtre et Edward vint rapidement me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il arborait un immense sourire et il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Nous ne perdîmes pas notre temps à nous résister, nos langues se rencontrèrent brutalement, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. Nous menions une bataille où il n'y aurait aucun vainqueur. Nous dûmes briser notre étreinte à cause du manque d'oxygène. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, Edward me poussa et s'allongea sur moi. Il commença à me caresser mes flancs pendant que sa bouche parcourait mon visage, dessinait la ligne de ma mâchoire, descendait dans mon cou, le long de ma clavicule et remontait pour se loger derrière mon oreille. La température de mon corps grimpait en flèche et de petits gémissements sortaient de ma gorge.

_« Reste silencieuse Isabella. » souffla-t-il contre mon cou d'une voix rauque et autoritaire._

Son souffle fit vibrer ma peau alors que son ton envoya des ondes directement dans mon bas ventre. Mon Dieu, faites que cette torture dure toujours ! Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par ma mère qui toqua à la porte.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… Bon pour les fans de Renée, désolé mais votre personnage ne m'a pas inspiré du tout donc je m'en excuse…**

**Pleins de bisous et à jeudi pour la suite…**

**Bon je vais paraître pitoyable mais pas grave… Pitié une review…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Bon alors je vous repréviens, je pars en week-end à Paris pour l'avant première, pour mon anniv et pour la convention Twilight, donc je ne pourrais pas poster lundi soir… je vous posterai donc la suite de ce chapitre, le mardi soir :D.**

**Je tiens à remercier Ninie pour la bannière et la correction, tu fais un travail formidable donc merci pour tout. Mais également les Tpas, Nathy et Samarcande qui m'ont réconforté quand je pleurais les derniers jours à cause de mon boulot où heureusement j'ai démissionné même s'ils m'ont fait chier aujourd'hui. Je tiens à remercier mes UPPG qui m'ont aussi soutenu face à cette épreuve mais également Caro et Gégé… Merci à toutes, vous êtes des anges…**

**Bon je vous laisse à ce chapitre…**

**Marion : je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours… Renée ne sera pas là pendant bien longtemps t'inquiète… bisous**

_**Muse – Hysteria**_

_**It's bugging me, grating me - **__**Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite**__**  
And twisting me around - **__**et ça me rend fou**__**  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in - **__**Ouais je me soumets sans cesse**__**  
And turning inside out - **__**et ça me met sens dessus dessous**__****_

'cause I want it now - _**Parce que je le veux maintenant**__**  
I want it now - **__**je le veux maintenant**__**  
Give me your heart and your soul - **__**Donne moi ton **__**coeur**__** et ton **__**âme**____**  
And I'm breaking out - **__**Et je m'évade**__**  
I'm breaking out - **__**je m'évade**__**  
Last chance to lose control - **__**Dernière **__**chance**__** pour perdre le contrôle**__****_

It's holding me, morphing me - _**Ça me retient, ça me transforme**__**  
And forcing me to strive - **__**Et ça me force à lutter**__**  
To be endlessly cold within - **__**Pour être sans cesse **__**froid**__** à l'intérieur**__**  
And dreaming I'm alive - **__**Et rêver que je suis vivant**__****_

'cause I want it now - _**Parce que je le veux maintenant**__**  
I want it now - **__**je le veux maintenant**__**  
Give me your heart and your soul - **__**Donne moi ton coeur et ton âme**__**  
I'm **__**not breaking down - **__**Et je ne m'effondre pas**__**  
I'm breaking out - **__**je m'évade**__**  
Last chance to lose control - **__**Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle**__****_

And I want you now - _**Et je te veux maintenant**__**  
I want you now - **__**je te veux maintenant**__**  
I'll feel my heart implode - **__**Je vais **__**sentir**__** mon coeur imploser**__**  
I'm breaking out - **__**Et je m'évade**__**  
Escaping now - **__**je m'échappe maintenant**__**  
Feeling my faith erode **__** - Je sens ma foi s'éroder**_

**Chapitre 26 : T'aimer…**

Je soufflai de frustration alors qu'Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour faire retomber la pression que je savais situer situé dans une certaine partie de son anatomie située posée contre ma cuisse. Je lui laissais quelques instants avant de répondre à ma mère. Edward me regarda de son regard noir de désir et je me mis à déglutir bruyamment, ce qui le fit sourire contre la peau de mon cou. Il se recula à contre cœur et s'éloigna également de ma proximité en me faisant un sourire d'excuse. _Mon Dieu que j'aime cet homme !_

« _Tu peux rentrer entrer Maman » dis-je à contre cœur._

Ma mère ouvrit avec lenteur la porte et passa son visage comme une petite souris dans l'embrasure de la porte. Edward regardait la fenêtre pour cacher aux yeux de ma mère son état essoufflé et empli de désir. Cela me fit sourire mais le regard que me lança ma mère me fit rougir. Il montrait sa compréhension, sa gêne et son amusement.

_« Désolée de vous déranger toi et Edward en pleine démonstration de vos sentiments. J'ai téléphoné aux parents d'Edward pour les informer qu'il était chez nous, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient au courant. Bella, tu viens m'aider pour préparer la chambre d'ami pour que ton ami y dorme. Me dit-elle dans un sourire._

_-Maman, on a passé l'âge de se sauter dessus. Edward peut très bien rester dans ma chambre… dis-je quelque peu gênée et en colère._

_-Très bien, très bien mais je ne veux rien entendre sinon ce sera direction la chambre d'ami… » Remarqua-t-elle en fermant la porte._

A peine l'eut elle fermé qu'Edward se tourna vers moi. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées de notre précédent baiser, son regard noirci s'était éclaircie durant notre échange avec Renée, une lueur de désir brillait au fond de ses prunelles et de nouveaux papillons virevoltèrent dans mon bas ventre. Il dut sentir mon trouble car un sourire carnassier fit une apparition sur son visage et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur moi.

_« Je ne pense pas pouvoir garder mes mains pour moi Isabella. Toi tu as promis que nous serions sage mais je m'en sens incapable quand toi tu es si désirable… » Dit-il sur ma bouche._

_Bon Dieu qu'avais-je dit à ma mère ! Mon homme était beaucoup trop désirable pour que je tienne ma parole !_ Sa bouche s'empara de mes lèvres, mes pensées furent vite envolées, mes soucis étaient loin. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, mon souffle était déjà haché. Sa langue vint rapidement taquiner ma bouche alors que ses mains caressaient mes flancs qui s'attarder sur mon ventre. Mes mains quand à elles fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tirant sur ses mèches contre sa nuque, récoltant un grognement sauvage de sa part. Je lui donnais l'accès à ma bouche, nos langues se chamaillèrent pour prendre le dessus. Mes gémissements étaient étouffés alors que ses grognements sortant de sa poitrine devenaient de plus en plus profond. Il dut mettre fin à notre baiser pour nos besoins humains, il resta contre moi et picora la peau de mon visage puis de mon cou. On aurait dit qu'il voulait enregistrer la moindre parcelle de ma peau.

_« Isabella, supplie-moi d'arrêter avant que nous allions trop loin. Souffla-t-il contre mon cou envoyant des frissons par les vibrations qu'il provoquait._

_-Hum Edward… gémis-je malgré moi._

_-Oh putain », dit-il en roulant sur le côté._

Je le regardai interloquée. Je savais qu'on allait vite mais nous avions suffisamment attendu d'être ensemble pour attendre. Je me sentais prête pour lui. C'était vrai que la compagnie de ma mère dans la maison n'était pas la meilleure situation mais je l'aimais. Faire l'amour n'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour ? Mon cœur battait encore fort dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était encore mouvementée, mon bas ventre me criait de son besoin de lui. Pourtant quand il s'était retiré, j'avais ressenti comme un vide, un sentiment de rejet.

Je l'entendis à peine se relever pour aller devant la fenêtre sans un regard pour moi. Je me mis sur le côté pour le regarder. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux étaient durs et noirs, sa respiration était toute autant haletante que la mienne, ses mains n'étaient que des poings. Il se mit à souffler bruyamment avant de se tourner vers moi.

_« Bella, je ne veux pas profiter de ton corps, s'il te plaît ne me dis rien… Je sens déjà ton désir brulant brûlant pour moi, pardonne moi pardonne-moi mon amour… je veux juste que tout soit parfait quand nous nous aimerons pour la première fois… vraiment PARFAIT à l'image de ta personne… souffla-t-il, son regard me brulant brûlant à chaque mot prononcé._

_-Ne t'éloignes pas de moi Edward… je t'en prie. Murmurai-je._

_-Tu sais que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche quand tu te mets à me parler ainsi mon Amour… » Geignit-il avant de revenir vers moi._

Il s'assit à mes côtés sans me quitter du regard. Je me redressai pour l'avoir plus près de moi, ma main vint instinctivement se poser sur sa joue et traça le pourtour de ses traits. Il soupira et son souffle chaud heurta mon visage de plein fouet. Son odeur, son gout goût envahirent tous mes sens, mon désir grimpa de nouveau en flèche. En peu de temps, ma relation avec Edward m'était devenue vitale, tout en lui m'était indispensable. Je me rendis d'autant plus compte que jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. Je redécouvrais mon corps par ses caresses, ses baisers, ses regards.

Mon cœur repartit de plus belle dans sa course effrénée. Je sentis la pression contre ma main augmenter, Edward se laissait aller sous ma caresse. Je le vis fermer les yeux et appuyer un peu plus sur ma paume, demandant plus de contact. Je traçai alors la ligne de sa pommette, le tracé de sa mâchoire carrée, de son nez fin et droit, la ligne pulpeuse de sa bouche aux lèvres marquées par nos précédents baisers. Je la remontai pour caresser ses cheveux indomptables, si doux et à la couleur si particulière. Je me mis à me rapprocher de lui, ma main glissa sur sa poitrine et se posa sur l'emplacement où son cœur battait si fort. Sa respiration courte si proche de moi, m'envoyait des vagues de son souffle contre ma peau, contre ma bouche. Je me mis à lécher mes lèvres d'anticipation. Ma seconde main le rapprocha d'autant plus de moi alors qu'il ouvrit ses yeux pour capturer à jamais le mien.

_« Mon amour, il ne faut pas… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir et de douleur._

_-Chut… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller jusque là, laisse moi juste te découvrir, laisse moi laisse-moi t'aimer Edward. »_

Il acquiesça légèrement, ses yeux me brulaient brûlaient d'autant plus à la fin de ma phrase. Mes mains lui donnèrent l'impulsion pour qu'il se couche sur mon lit. Elles ne restèrent pas de marbre et partirent à l'assaut de son torse et de son ventre musclé.

Il voulut lui aussi parcourir mon corps, je me reculai alors. Je l'entendis gémir de notre manque de contact, je fouillai dans ma nouvelle armoire et trouver trouvai des foulards que je pris. Il s'était relevé et me regardait avec curiosité, je lui demandais donc de se rallonger. Je lui attachais les mains aux barreaux du lit. Si un regard pouvait enflammer, le sien m'aurait fait entrer en combustion. Jamais je ne l'avais vu me regarder aussi ardemment. Un sourire à damner un saint fit apparition sur son visage.

_« Reste tranquille » lui ordonnai-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien._

Il grogna en réponse. Je repartis à l'assaut de son corps, mes mains se promenèrent sur son torse et tracèrent des arabesques imaginaires sur son ventre ferme et musclé. Je me penchai sur lui et parcourus son visage de baisers tout en évitant sa bouche tentatrice. Bientôt des grognements de frustration sortirent de sa gorge. J'ignorai ses plaintes et m'attaquai à son cou, son oreille. Je pris mes aises et m'installa sur son bassin où je sentis l'effet de plus en plus évident de mes caresses sur son corps. Il grogna de cette nouvelle situation et du contact de nos deux bassins. Je sentais mon intimité trempée de plus en plus douloureuse. Je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise et fis glisser les pans au niveau de ses épaules pour dénuder son torse. Mon dieu, des souvenirs de tous les moments où je le voyais sortir de la douche en serviette revinrent au galop. Je me léchai à nouveau les lèvres et attaquai de ma langue sa clavicule puis sa poitrine où je m'attardai sur ses pointes durcies. Il grognait de plus en plus et gémissait de frustration. Son bassin frottait le mien et je me mis à gémir en réponse. Je le prévins que s'il continuait je lui bloquai aussi les jambes, ce qui le fit arrêter et gémir d'autant plus de frustration. Je repartis à la conquête de son torse, tantôt en le léchant, tantôt en le mordillant. J'aimai le rendre fou, je descendis de plus en plus bas, sous ma langue ses muscles se contractaient à chaque passage. Mes mains parcouraient ses flancs, griffaient son torse. Alors que je faisais des cercles autour de son nombril avec la pointe de ma langue, je me mis à déboutonner son pantalon et je le fis se baisser avec son boxer. Je me reculai pour le déshabiller complètement et pour contrôler le verrouillage de ma porte. Je m'agenouillai à ses pieds et eus une vue des plus alléchante.

Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux, son torse se soulevait rapidement du fait de sa respiration difficile, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Mon amour était dans toute sa majesté. Sans le quitter des yeux, je me baissai pour avoir ma joue au contact de sa virilité sur laquelle je me mis à souffler récoltant un grognement animal. Je me reculai puis passai une première fois ma langue sur sa longueur pour s'attarder m'attarder sur son bout. Ses hanches se levèrent instinctivement. Je me reculai et levai mon sourcil de manière coquine, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Edward me lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. Ma culotte se mouilla d'autant plus, j'avais envie de frotter mes cuisses pour apaiser mon désir mais j'avais une mission beaucoup plus important. Je me penchai de nouveau sur lui et le fis glisser entièrement dans ma bouche. Pour le prendre, je dus détendre ma mâchoire, je le sentis taper malgré cela le fond de ma gorge. Je pris alors un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Ma langue s'enroula autour de sa verge et s'attardai s'attarda sur son bout lorsque je le fis sortir pour mieux le reprendre. Une de mes mains agrippa une de ses fesses pendant que la seconde commença à masser ses parties. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'allait pas être long, mes assauts se firent plus poussés. Ses grognements devinrent plus puissants, il donna un bref coup de rein et vint puissamment dans ma bouche alors que son corps s'arquait sous le poids de son plaisir. J'avalai tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner et le nettoyai avec ma langue. Je lui remis son boxer pendant que j'enlevai son pantalon, les liens qui entravaient ses poignets et sa chemise. Il était encore dans un état second quand je revins à ses côtés.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa le front puis se jeta sur ma bouche. Sa langue vint quémander l'accès. Habituellement les hommes n'aimaient pas se goûter sur la bouche de leurs partenaires après une fellation. Demetri me rejetait toujours lorsque je lui en avais fait une. Edward était différent et cela me rendit encore plus folle de lui. Je lui donnais l'accès et il vint enrouler sa langue langoureusement autour de la mienne. Ses mains essayaient à leur tour de me déshabiller mais je me reculai.

_« Non, cette nuit, je veux… je désire te faire plaisir sans rien attendre en retour… » Soufflai-je._

Il acquiesça à contre cœur et nous nous installâmes sous les couvertures, mon dos contre son torse. Je ne fus pas longue à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je revivais notre moment de la veille. J'avais aimé voir Edward au paroxysme du plaisir. Mon ventre brulait brûlait d'anticipation. Je sentais déjà une humidité présente. La fin de notre soirée ne se passait pas comme elle avait eu lieu, Edward ne s'était pas arrêté à mon désir de le combler. Il embrassait mon ventre et pétrissait avec ses mains mes cuisses avant de plonger son visage vers mon centre.

Je sortis peu à peu des limbes du sommeil. Je me mis à gémir car une partie de mon rêve était réel. Edward me donnait le plus divin des réveils. Son regard brillait d'excitation et d'amusement alors que je comprenais où sa langue se situait actuellement, sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie où le sang affluait par vague puissante. Il joua sur mon bouton de plaisir avec la pointe de sa langue et alterné alterna avec le plat pour ne pas laisser de coté mes lèvres. Une de ses mains délassa délaissa ma cuisse et je sentis deux doigts entraient entrer sans plus de cérémonie dans mon antre charnelle. Il ne m'en fut pas plus pour avoir le plus fulgurant orgasme de ma vie.

_« Bonjour mon Amour, » souffla-t-il contre ma bouche avec un immense sourire._

_« Bonjour… » Murmurai-je encore bouleversée par mon orgasme._

Peu à peu je revenais sur terre alors que lui ne me lâchait pas et avait pris pour nouvelle cible mon cou qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla. Je sentis des gouttes d'eau tombées de ses cheveux._ Il ne m'avait pas attendu pour prendre sa douche ! _J'étais déçue car j'avais l'intention d'avoir la possibilité de lécher son corps sous le jet de ma douche. De nouveaux frissons m'envahirent pour se loger de nouveau en mon centre. Il se recula, il était plus beau que jamais. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et commençai à lui masser son cuir chevelu puis sa nuque. Il commença à ronronner contre moi mais se recula d'autant plus. je Je me sentis de nouveau rejetée mais avant que je ne puisse me sentir plus mal, il planta son regard dans le mien et caressa mes joues avant de prendre la parole.

_« J'aimerai si tu le veux bien t'emmener pique-niquer et pour cela il faut que nous partions au plus tôt, il est déjà tard ma Bella au bois dormant. »_

Je ne pus réagir qu'au moment où il me tendit la main pour sortir du lit. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'embrassa avec fougue avant de se reculer tout en gardant le contact visuel.

_« Je t'attends en bas, tu me manques déjà » Souffla-t-il._

Je fis au plus vite pour le revoir. Je pris une douche salvatrice qui m'enleva les dernières traces de mon merveilleux réveil. Je mis une robe d'été blanche avec des ballerines, me maquillai un peu et laissai mes cheveux lâches. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers mais je fus vite rattrapé par ma maladresse et je crus que j'allais me casser le cou si deux bras forts ne m'avaient pas retenu. Edward était là, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage alors que son regard amoureux me détaillait pour se plonger dans mon regard. Il était parti se changer pendant mon absence. Il m'escorta alors jusqu'à sa voiture après que nous ayons dit au revoir à Renée. Ma mère m'avait chuchotée à l'oreille que je pouvais retourner chez les Cullen dès ce soir car elle repartait tard dans la soirée.

Edward et moi avions passé une agréable journée, il m'avait fait découvrir une partie de la propriété de sa famille qui s'étendait à travers les vignobles. Le ciel était nuageux mais peu m'importait tant que j'étais avec lui. J'étais actuellement assise contre un grand chêne alors qu'Edward était allongé la tête sur mes cuisses. Mes mains se promenaient dans ses cheveux et massaient son crâne. Je le sentais presser sa tête contre mes doigts pour plus de contact. La lumière commençait à faiblir, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'orage n'éclate. Edward dut s'en rendre compte également car il se redressa, me tendit la main et c'était à deux que nous rangions le site de notre pique nique. Quand nous eûmes fini, nous allâmes vers sa Volvo pour rentrer. Je regardai une dernière fois ces vignobles et ce lieu magique qu'il m'avait encore fait découvrir et aimer. Ce fut un grognement qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je sais, je sais, où est le lemon ? Hum je vous dis donc une prochaine fois, les tourtereaux y arrivent ne vous en faite pas…**

**Laissez une review….**

**Bisous et bon week-end…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Une nouvelle semaine passée avec vous. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce lundi mais j'étais à Paris à l'avant première d'Eclipse et en week-end pour mon anniversaire qui restera à jamais inoubliable…**

**J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes formidables que j'y ai revu et rencontré… j'aimerai remercier les organisatrices de cette rencontre Samarcande et Nathy, merci à vous deux mes anges. Merci à mes vilaines que j'ai revues et merci mes Tpas, vous êtes toutes des amours. Je vais à vous toutes : Nathalie, Hanane, Laura, Sophie, Sandra (vilaine), Julie, Cendrine, Sandra (ma tpa), Vanessa, Laurianne, Chrystel, Charlotte, Sabrina, Malorie, Elodie, Loli69, Ma So', Bea et tant d'autres… Je vous aime… J'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie et un week-end incroyable, inoubliable, merveilleux, fantastique. Vous me manquez déjà toutes les filles, j'ai hâte de vous revoir pour vous reprendre dans les bras**

**J'aimerai faire un clin d'œil aux personnes qui n'étaient pas avec nous mais qui l'étaient dans nos cœurs : Virginie, Cathou, Caro, Gégé, Marytess, Cathie et Sabrina…**

**Je vous laisse à votre chapitre avec cette chanson de la Bo d'Eclipse qui me touche particulièrement du fait de son intensité et de sa place dans le film, tout en me renvoyant des images de mon week-end…**

**Nessie : J'adore lire ton enthousiasme dans tes reviews surtout avec des soi-disants lemon ^^. L'intrusion de Renée était qu'elle voulait savoir si Carlisle et Esmé étaient au courant de la présence d'Edward chez elles et leur faire comprendre de ne pas faire de cochonneries sous son toit et qu'elle surveille… c'est tout, bon pour les bêtises c'est raté pour elle mdr… Pour le pique-nique, tu vas avoir un compte rendu plus détaillé de la suite mdr, ça risque de te plaire pour ce coup-là. Le coup des répétitions j'ai regardé sur le fichier que j'ai posté et je pense que c'est du au fait que ff a posté mon chapitre avec un fichier corrigé mais où les fautes ne sont pas supprimées, donc une version qui n'éxiste pas sur mon ordi, j'ai vérifié et rien. Donc soucis soit de mon ordi soit ff qui a retrouvé la version post-correction mais sans ma relecture… bisous en tout cas et merci.**

**Marion : Oui Edward est en train de grogner… Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir posé la question ^^, je dois m'être mal exprimée sur ce coup. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu surtout le réveil de Bella… pleins de bisous et merci.**

**My Love (Mon amour)**

**My love****, leave yourself behind - ****Mon amour, oublie-toi****  
Beat inside me, leave you blind - ****Bat à l'intérieur de moi, te laisse aveugle****  
My love, you have found peace - ****Mon amour, tu as trouvé la paix****  
You were searching for release - ****Tu cherchais la libération**

**You gave it all, into the call - ****Tu as tout donné, dans le cri****  
You took a chance and - ****Tu as pris ta chance et****  
You took a fall for us - ****Tu t'en es pris un coup pour nous**

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully - ****Tu es venu pensivement, m'as aimé fidèlement****  
You taught me honor, you did it for me - ****Tu m'as enseigné l'honneur, tu l'as fait pour moi**

**Tonight you will sleep for good (?) - ****Ce soir tu dormiras pour de bon****  
You will wait for me my love - ****Tu m'attendras, mon amour**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong) - ****Maintenant je suis forte (maintenant je suis forte)****  
You gave me all - ****Tu m'as tout donnée****  
You gave all you had and now I am home - ****Tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison******

**My love, leave yourself behind - ****Mon amour, oublie-toi****  
Beat inside me, leave you blind - ****Bat à l'intérieur de moi, te laisse aveugle****  
My love, look what you can do - ****Mon amour, regarde ce que tu peux faire****  
I am mending, I'll be with you - ****Je me rétablis, je serai avec toi**

**You took my hand added a plan - ****Tu as pris ma main, a ajouté un plan****  
You gave me your heart - ****Tu m'as donné ton coeur****  
I asked you to dance with me - ****Je t'ai proposé de danser avec moi**

**You loved honestly - ****Tu as aimé honnêtement****  
Did what you could release - ****As fait ce que tu pouvais libérer****  
Aaaahhh oooh - ****Aaaahhh oooh**

**I know you're pleased to go - ****Je sais que tu es content de partir****  
I won't relieve this love - ****Je ne calmerai pas cet amour**

**Now I am strong (Now I am strong) - ****Maintenant je suis forte (maintenant je suis forte)****  
You gave me all - ****Tu m'as tout donnée****  
You gave all you had and now I am home - ****Tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison****  
****  
****My love, leave yourself behind**** - ****Mon amour, oublie-toi****  
****Beat inside me, I'll be with you**** - ****Bat à l'intérieur de moi, je serai avec toi****  
****oooooohh ooooh - ****oooooohh ooooh****  
Du du du ooooooh – ****du du du oooooohh**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 27 : Nuit d'Orage en Toscane…**

Edward jurait contre sa voiture qui refusait de démarrer. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, le ciel s'était assombri d'avantage, nous renvoyant des lueurs d'ocre spécifiques à la Toscane. Il commença à gronder et il se zébra d'éclairs.

Edward me regarda intensément en attrapant ma main.

-_Bella, on va devoir courir si on ne veut pas se faire surprendre par la pluie._

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que les nuages déversèrent sur nous une eau douce et chaude. Je levai mon visage vers le ciel pour mieux ressentir la caresse de l'eau ruisselant sur mes joues, j'en éprouvai une certaine liberté, une délivrance. Depuis que j'étais petite j'éprouvai une adoration païenne pour la pluie, c'était un vestige de mon passé à Forks. L'odeur de la terre humide emplie peu à peu l'atmosphère, j'adorai cette fragrance.

Je sursautai en sentant la main d'Edward caresser mon visage. Quand je le regardai, son visage était rempli de douceur et d'amour, il me sourit alors que son regard s'était assombri et une flamme sauvage de désir, dansait au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

-_Trop tard !_ Son sourire devint joueur alors que la lueur folle s'intensifiait, il m'entraina à sa suite à travers les vignes alors que j'éclatai de rire.

Nous n'eûmes pas une longue distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre la villa des Cullen mais cela suffit à nous tremper jusqu'aux os ! La pluie était rare en Toscane, mais quand enfin elle tombait, c'était le déluge.

Une fois à l'abri sous le perron, Edward lâcha ma main avec réticence pour attraper sa clé dans la poche de son jean devenu étroit à cause de la pluie. Hum, j'essayai par tous les moyens de garder mes yeux sur ses gestes et non pas sur son joli fessier. _Perverse !_ Il extirpa sa clé, non sans mal, ouvrit la porte, et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

J'entendis la porte se refermer, et je me retournai vers Edward. Son regard me paralysa, il était rempli d'une intensité sans pareil. Il s'avança doucement vers moi alors que j'écartais nerveusement des mèches humides tombées devant mes yeux. Des papillons dansaient déjà dans mon bas ventre avant même qu'il n'esquisse un geste. Par un simple regard j'étais à la merci de mon homme. Il me sourit tendrement alors qu'il remonta une main jusqu'à mon visage. Je frissonnai d'anticipation. Avant même que sa main entre en contact avec ma peau, et il se figea.

-_Tu as froid mon cœur ? Souffla-t-il._

-_Non_, mentis-je à moitié, ayant trop peur de briser ce moment.

Il poursuivit l'ascension de sa main jusqu'à atteindre une mèche, qui s'était attardée sur mes lèvres. Il la fit glisser lentement en fixant avec gourmandise mes lèvres, que son pouce vint caresser légèrement. Ses longs doigts vinrent en une caresse soyeuse courir le long de ma mâchoire, puis descendirent sur mon cou, ma clavicule, mon épaule, et le long de mon bras, jusqu'à atteindre ma main où nos doigts se nouèrent, imitant son autre main, déjà liée à la mienne.

Nos regards étaient toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre, hypnotisés. Je pouvais imaginer que mon regard était le reflet du désir vorace que je pouvais lire dans celui d'Edward, car je me consumais littéralement à son contact.

Nos mains remontèrent sur les cotés, paumes contre paumes. Doucement, il fit glissé les siennes le long de mes bras, remontant jusqu'à mes joues, qu'il se mit à caresser. Il se pencha pour enfin joindre ses lèvres aux miennes. Je gémis instantanément à ce toucher, ce qui provoqua une réaction passionnelle chez lui. Il grogna à son tour approfondissant notre baiser, alors qu'il enlaçait étroitement ma taille de ses bras puissants me rapprochant de lui pour ne faire plus qu'un. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, me moulant le plus possible contre son corps, avide de plus de contact.

Il se redressa sans briser notre étreinte, ce qui fit décoller mes pieds du sol. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il m'entraina dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, Edward mis fin à notre baiser et me posa à terre. Il se détacha de moi sans me lâcher du regard. Il se pencha pour allumer une lampe de chevet prés de son lit, qui diffusa une lumière douce et chaleureuse, ce qui donna à l'endroit une ambiance feutrée. Enfin, il se retourna pour fermer la porte à clé. J'en profitai pour retirer mes ballerines d'un coup de pied.

Quand il me fit face, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il fit une pause sur ma poitrine avec un sourire en coin. Je baissai la tête et rougis furieusement en me rendant compte que la pluie avait rendu ma robe blanche complètement transparente. Je redressai la tête quand Edward s'avança tel un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, me lançant un regard qui m'incendia !

_Merde ! Il est si sexy !_

Il portait un t-shirt noir, qui grâce à la pluie moulait parfaitement son torse d'Apollon. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus foncé et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était maintenant devant moi et je ne pus résister à l'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact et pencha la tête contre ma main pour accentuer mon toucher. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux brûlants et libéra doucement de son pouce, ma lèvre inférieure que je mordais sans m'en rendre compte. Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y avait plus d'urgence, juste de l'amour et de la douceur. Nous approfondîmes le baiser alors que ses mains s'activaient à glisser les bretelles de ma robe pour la faire descendre le long de ma peau mouillée. Il fit promener ses mains sur mes flancs pour accompagner ma robe en une caresse pleine de promesse. Ma robe tomba à terre, vite rejoint par mon soutien gorge. Mon ventre brûlait d'anticipation, et les muscles de mon antre devenaient douloureux tant ils palpitaient de désir et d'envie.

Il se pencha alors sur ma poitrine pour la couvrir de baisers. Il malaxa un de mes seins alors qu'il tétait et mordillait avidement le deuxième. Je gémis à la sensation qu'il me procurait, en maintenant fermement sa tête contre ma poitrine, ce qui le fit grogner en retour. Il se mit à genou, et fit subir la même torture à mon autre sein pendant qu'il faisant rouler la pointe durcie de mon premier sein, entre ses doigts habiles.

D'un coup il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine.

-_mmh, Bella tu es si belle, si douce, si désirable…_murmura t-il presque douloureusement.

Il remonta son regard vers le mien, ce qui m'électrisa.

Je me fis tomber moi aussi à genou devant lui et me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres. Je malmenais les cheveux dans sa nuque que j'agrippai fermement.

Nous gémîmes en même temps, portés par la lutte effrénée que menaient nos langues. Je lui retirai de suite son t-shirt qui était un obstacle à la peau douce de son torse, et fis voyager mes mains sur chaque centimètre carré de celui-ci. L'urgence et la passion étaient revenues.

J'attaquai avec empressement la ceinture de son pantalon et le fis descendre à mi cuisse exposant son impressionnante érection mal contenue par son boxer. Il se pressa d'avantage contre moi, me faisant sentir l'ampleur de son désir contre mon bas ventre et m'empoigna les fesses pour me jeter sur son lit. Il se redressa rapidement afin de retirer son pantalon, ses chaussures, et ses chaussettes, avant de s'étendre à mes cotés pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Il se mit à caresser mon intimité déjà humide rien que pour lui, par-dessus mon sous vêtement.

-_mmmh, …Edward…_

Il se mit à genou sur le matelas et me contempla en silence, mon cœur s'emballa. Son regard ardent me brûlait, mon bas ventre me fit encore plus souffrir, et devint plus mouillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il remonta vers moi en parsemant mon corps de baiser et s'installa entre mes jambes qui s'étaient automatiquement ouvertes pour l'accueillir. Il m'embrassa avec fougue en caressant ma poitrine sans ménagement. Il promena ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, mon sternum, fit une halte pour vénérer chacun de mes seins et continua sa descente jusqu'à l'élastique de ma culotte. Il passa les doigts sous celle-ci et encra ses yeux dans les miens avant de la retirer en un éclair.

Il se réinstalla, la tête entre mes jambes et commença à passer sa langue tout le long de mes plis. Je gémis de bien être à la sensation de sa langue chaude sur mes lèvres intimes. Il lécha mon bouton de plaisir puis souffla dessus. Cela me fit penser à ses attentions du matin mais aussi à la torture que je lui avais infligée la veille au soir. J'hoquetai de surprise, c'était encore meilleur qu'à mon réveil. Mon dos s'arqua à la sensation qui m'électrifia et j'agrippai fermement ses cheveux pour le coller à ma féminité. Ravi de ma réaction, il activa sa bouche sur mon clitoris, tout en insérant deux doigts en moi.

-_oui …c'est bon …_

Il commença à faire des va et vient avec ses doigts, d'abord lents, puis il augmenta le rythme au fur et à mesure que mes gémissements s'intensifiaient. Il remonta sa main libre vers mon sein droit et le malaxa, ce qui me projeta au bord de la jouissance.

-_Ohh, OUI, Edward, …continue, ...je vais jouiiiir !_

Il pompa vigoureusement et je fus frappé par un orgasme fulgurant.

Il remonta le long de mon corps en léchant ses doigts, un regard amusé et intense alors que j'étais haletante, encore engourdie par mon plaisir.

-_Tu es délicieuse Bella, et tu n'es jamais aussi belle que quand tu jouis en criant mon nom._

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres encore pleines de mon jus.

-_Edward, fais-moi l'amour, …maintenant !_

-_ Vos désirs sont des ordres Melle Swan…_dit-il contre mes lèvres, amusé par ma fougue.

Il tendit le bras pour atteindre sa table de nuit et sortit un préservatif du tiroir. Il déchira l'emballage avec ses dents sans me quitter des yeux et le déroula sur sa colossale érection. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir d'appréhension devant sa taille! Il faut dire qu'Edward avait été particulièrement bien gâté par la nature. Même si je n'en étais pas à ma première expérience, je n'avais jamais connu personne d'autre que Demetri, et …il était loin d'avoir la même anatomie !

Edward qui avait vu l'inquiétude dans mes yeux, m'enlaça et me murmura à l'oreille :

-_Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais y aller doucement…_

Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était empli de douceur et d'amour, il me fit un sourire rassurant auquel je répondis.

Il présenta sa verge tendue à mon entrée et crocheta mon genou afin de le remonter et lui permettre ainsi un meilleur accès.

-_Je t'aime Bella_.

Et il poussa quelques centimètres en moi avant de rebrousser chemin. Il recommença l'opération et à la troisième poussée il atteint le fond de mon ventre. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson et il resta en place quelques secondes afin que je m'habitue à l'étirement de mes parois.

-_Ca va ma puce ?_ Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-_Oui…Je t'aime Edward_. Répondis-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec passion alors qu'il entamait des va et vient. Je buvais ses grognements et lui les miens. Mes joues et mon ventre brûlaient, ma peau était électrique, mon corps entier s'enflammait sous ses caresses, baisers et morsures. Nos corps en sueurs glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient nos peaux qui s'entrechoquaient, les draps qui se froissaient et l'orage qui faisait rage.

Je sentais une boule se former au creux de mon ventre et une langue de feu remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque. Alors que mon orgasme se construisait un peu plus à chacune de ses poussées, mes gestes devinrent difficilement contrôlables et ma respiration haletante. Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour le maintenir contre moi, je le griffai sous l'amplitude de mon plaisir. Il siffla entre ses dents, intensifia ses coups de rein en venant taper sur mon point G.

-_OUI ! Là…vas-y, continue, …encore !_ Il recommença. _Oooh, oui, plus vite EDWard !_ Il accéléra ses mouvements, et sa respiration devint erratique.

-_Mmmmh, Bella, …c'est si bon !_

-_Mmmmh, oui, Edward, …vas-y plus fort, …Je sens que je vais veniiiir !_

Il prit appuie sur un coude, et vint stimuler mon clitoris. Je sentis mes parois se resserrer automatiquement, et mes gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir.

-_AAAAhhhhhh….ouiiii, Edwaaaard !_

-_Ouiii, ma chérie…vas-y, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…_Haleta t-il.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que mon orgasme explosa.

-_EDWAAAAAARD !_

Il accéléra en de puissants coups de rein, et se libéra à son tour.

-_MMMH, BELLAAA !_ Grogna t-il en arquant le dos alors que je lui agrippais les fesses pour le maintenir au fond de moi.

Il retomba sur moi épuisé, le nez dans mon cou. Je sentais la caresse de son souffle sur ma peau et les pulsations de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, se répercutant dans la mienne.

J'étais bien, au Paradis. Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour avant. Edward m'avait aimé, vénéré, et avait su jouer avec mon corps pour me mener à l'orgasme, tel un virtuose. Il sera mon unique chef d'orchestre, à jamais.

Il s'apaisa progressivement, déposa un baiser contre mon cou et roula sur le coté en m'entrainant contre son torse.

-_Je t'aime ma Bella_. Dit-il en m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

Je me blottis davantage contre la chaleur de son corps. Nous étions dans notre cocon et plus rien ne pouvait nous en sortir, ni détruire cette sensation de bien-être. J'étais entière pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vivante comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

-_Je t'aime aussi Edward._

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Je vous aime, bisous et à lundi…**

**Ps : Mes vilaines et mes Tpas je vous aime…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Une nouvelle semaine commence et avec tout cela un nouveau chapitre :D**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Samarcande qui même si je sais que tes mots sont justes, je ne t'en veux pas ma belle… Mais si tu penses vraiment cela alors je ne sais même plus comment me battre pour nous deux… Je sais que j'ai pu te blesser mais je t'aime, sache-le. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.**

**J'aimerai remercier ma Nathy d'être là et de m'aider avec notre Taureau parisien -). Merci ma Maman du web. Je t'aime fort…**

**Merci à mes Tpas de me soutenir pour tout. Vous êtes toutes des amours et vous me manquez plus que vous ne pouvez penser. Je vous aime énormément…**

**Mes UPPG, vous êtes mes doubles, mes jumelles, je vous aime si fort que j'en ai mal à la poitrine de vous savoir si loin de moi.**

**Marion : Ah tu veux aussi les mêmes attentions et ba on est toutes mal barrées ^^. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas… Bisous et merci.**

**Nessie : et bien je te rends heureuse alors mdr… Euh pour le Jacob si il y est mais il est pas important… Ba oui je l'aime pas donc je le squizze mdr… Pour les Volturis ne vend pas la peau de l'ours, tu vas vite déchanter avec ma suite… d'ailleurs ma tombe est déjà creusée… et les Cullen, j'allais pas les faire intervenir durant le lemon :S… yourk, imagine tu es en pleine action et là bim Emmet ou Alice débarque ou encore Carlisle et Esmée… non, non, non ! Pour mon anniversaire, j'ai 20 ans donc je vais peut-être commencer l'anti-âge mdr… Sinon ce n'est pas grave ton retard niveau review, j'en connais d'autres qui ont un retard encore plus énorme… :D et franchement ça me gêne pas que vous ayez du retard, ça me fais plus de review plus tard :D. Bisous et je t'adore également…**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

**Lafee – Heul Doch…**

**Chapitre 28 : Mauvais pressentiment…**

Edward s'était endormi peu de temps après notre ébat. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil ou plutôt je le fuyais. Tout ce que je vivais avec lui était si intense, si profond que je faisais fis que nous allions trop vite. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques jours mais je ne regrettais en rien de m'être donnée à lui, bien au contraire. Je m'étais sentie sereine, entière, comblée durant notre étreinte. Jamais je n'avais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense avec quelqu'un. J'aimais Edward de façon irrévocable et infinie. Je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de lui, s'il me quittait je savais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Vous pourriez me trouver excessive mais c'était ce que je ressentais pour cet homme, pour cet ange.

Je me laissais bercer par le souffle d'Edward dans le creux de mon cou alors que les gouttes de pluie glissaient telles des larmes le long des fenêtres, renvoyant une lumière fantomatique sur nos deux corps enlacés. La tête de mon amant était logé dans le creux de mon cou, une partie de son corps était contre moi et l'autre était sur moi, je ne ressentais pas son poids. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, l'important était notre proximité et ce que nous avions vécu l'espace de cette nuit. Nos jambes étaient entremelées, ses cheveux me chatouillaient la joue alors que son souffle envoyait des vibrations le long de ma peau. Son odeur était partout, quelques particules de notre odeur, de notre étreinte restaient en pesanteur dans l'air qui nous entourait. La mélodie de notre ébat tels les notes qu'il m'avait joué au piano, ma berceuse, restait et se rejouait dans ma tête. Ce fut ainsi que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillée tout en douceur par des caresses sur mon ventre et sur mes hanches. Je sentis des lèvres glisser le long de mon cou pour embrasser le point sensible situé derrière mon oreille. Un souffle léger longeait ma jugulaire et des dents attaquèrent la peau sensible de mon cou et de ma clavicule. Je me décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux et je sentis Edward sourire contre ma peau car il savait que j'étais complètement réveillée à ses côtés. Il se recula et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens pour ne plus en sortir. Nous étions dans notre bulle, nous étions bien.

Il s'approcha lentement, sans me quitter du regard. Il avait les yeux éclatants, je sombrais sous l'intensité des sentiments qui y figuraient. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes me murmurèrent _« Je t'aime »_ avant de m'embrasser en douceur. Ce baiser était simple mais tout ce que nous éprouvions y était exprimé. Sa langue gourmande traça le contour de mes lèvres déjà brûlantes de plus de contact. Je lui donnai l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues se retrouvèrent pour mieux s'apprécier. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je ne pensais pas possible que nous soyons de nouveau en parfaite connexion, je ne pouvais que m'imaginer ce que seraient mes matins auprès d'Edward.

Je sentis sa virilité bien éveillée contre ma cuisse et je gémis à ce contact. Notre baiser se brisa et Edward me transperça de son regard amoureux. Je lui donnai un léger coup de rein et je me retrouvai sur lui. Je voulais prendre mon temps et lui faire l'amour comme il me l'avait fait hier soir.

Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse qui se soulevait à mesure de sa respiration devenue erratique. Je me penchai sur lui, ma bouche traça une ligne imaginaire le long de son cou, je sentis les pulsations chaudes de sa jugulaire et je me mis à mordiller et à lécher sa peau au fur et à mesure que je descendais. Je remontai vers son visage dont je dessinais les contours en évitant ses lèvres tentatrices, il lâcha bientôt un râle de frustration qui me fit sourire. Je redescendis sous ses grognements pour m'attaquer à sa clavicule, à son torse musclé et si bien dessiné. Je me mis à lécher, caresser et mordiller toute parcelle de peau qui m'était disponible. Je descendis le long de son ventre et je me mis à tracer de longues arabesques sur ses abdominaux. Mon bassin humide contre son bassin tendu ne perdait pas contact et nous n'étions que gémissements et grognements.

La tension entre nous était électrique, magnétique, nous étions dans notre bulle et rien ne pourrait nous gâcher ce moment. Je remontai et pris une protection dans sa table de chevet, la tension n'avait que trop duré. Je déchirai avec mes dents l'emballage et déroulai le préservatif sur sa longueur avec mes dents, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle plainte de mon amant impatient. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je me redressai et que je m'empalai sur son membre fièrement dressé pour moi. Je pris plus d'élan en m'appuyant sur ses épaules. Notre rythme fut lent mais nos mouvements se firent de plus en plus profonds. Edward m'accompagnait en donnant des coups de rein quand je m'éloignai. Nous atteignîmes à l'unisson notre orgasme et nous gémîmes sur les lèvres de l'autre des mots d'amour et le prénom de l'autre. Nous étions bien, nous étions entiers.

Nous ne nous quittions à aucun instant du regard. Pourtant nous dûmes nous séparer car nos ventres commençaient à gronder et Esmé nous avait appelés au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais complètement oublié la présence du reste de la famille Cullen, j'espérai qu'ils ne nous avaient pas entendus. Edward ressentit mon embarras et m'embrassa.

_« Ne te fais pas de soucis, ils savent et comprennent ce que c'est qu'aimer mon Amour. Viens… » Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres._

Ses lèvres douces repartirent à l'assaut des miennes et ce fut par un nouvel appel d'Esmé que nous nous reculâmes à contre cœur. Nous descendîmes et nous fûmes surpris de les voir tous en train de nous attendre. Carlisle et Esmé nous regardèrent avec tendresse alors que mes amis me regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ce fut mon rougissement traitre qui les fit rire. Nous passâmes un petit-déjeuner convivial. Emmet me regardait avec amusement, je n'allais pas m'en tirer facilement avec ce nounours sur mon dos.

Alors que nous remontions avec Edward, le géant Cullen nous regarda avec malice.

_« Et bien, on a deux bêtes sous le toit. De vous tourner autour sans rien tenter à fait de vous de vrais animaux insatiables et en chaleur. »_

Je me mis à rougir violemment mais Rosalie nous sauva la mise en lui mettant une gifle derrière la tête. Les filles me proposèrent même d'avoir une sortie entre nous, ce qui n'enchanta pas Edward mais il ne dit rien quand j'avais accepté contre mon gré face aux mimiques spécial Cullen. Je me retrouvai donc dans la chambre d'Alice après avoir pris une douche rapide sans la compagnie tentatrice d'Edward car mes bourreaux lui avaient interdit de m'approcher ou car mes bourreaux le lui avaient interdit.

Nous partîmes rapidement, les filles voulaient éviter un retard chez l'esthéticienne et donc avaient évité tout contact avec les hommes. Mon cœur était lourd, j'aurai voulu dire au moins au revoir à Edward.

Nous passâmes une journée éprouvante du fait du programme d'Alice et de Rose. Ma conscience n'était pas tranquille depuis notre arrivée au centre commercial. Je me sentais épiée, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise. Mon cœur battait anormalement vite dans ma poitrine. Ma journée s'était pourtant bien commencé mais là c'était comme si j'étais oppressée. Je jetai des regards furtifs tout autour de moi mais rien ne m'aidait à m'apaiser. Je sentais toujours ce regard sur moi.

Alors que mes amies entraient dans une énième boutique, je me retournai pour scruter une énième fois et c'était là que je le vis. Demetri était appuyé contre le porche du magasin en face de celui dans lequel était entrées mes amies. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son visage alors que ses yeux bleus me transperçaient de par leur intensité. Je me retrouvai statufiée sur place, mon cœur s'emballait et pourtant je ne pouvais bouger. Il s'approcha alors de moi et vint à mes côtés. Son odeur m'assaillit alors et des rafales de souvenirs de nous m'envahirent, ma tête tituba et mes jambes se firent coton. Il dut sentir mon trouble car cela le fit d'autant plus sourire, ce sourire séducteur qu'il avait eu tout le long de notre relation, il me prit dans ses bras.

_« Hum ravi de te retrouver ma Bella. A un moment, j'ai cru que tu aimais vraiment cet abruti d'Edward. Je vois que ma présence te donne toujours les mêmes effets. Me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice._

_-Si tu veux dire que ta présence m'intoxique et me rend malade alors oui, tu me fais toujours le même effet. Crachai-je._

_-Hum tu sais que cette nouvelle personnalité de toi me plaît, je suis certain que tu dois être encore plus douée avec ta bouche et ton corps._

_-Ne me touche pas connard !_

_-Oh c'est qu'elle me grifferait la tigresse. Tu me reviendras ma chère Bella, tu me supplieras de te reprendre et je me chargerai de te faire oublier mon cousin, je te ferai crier… » Souffla-t-il contre ma peau._

Il m'embrassa contre mon gré dans le cou et commença à me peloter devant tout le monde alors que je me débâtai contre lui et contre mon corps qui me lâchait. Sa bouche parcourait mon épiderme, laissant des baisers vénéneux sur ma jugulaire. Il se mit à me mordre et à sucer ma peau un instant contre mon cou, pour un _« souvenir pour mon cousin »_ comme il le précisa quand il partit.

Je dus rester un moment inerte car mes amies m'appelèrent et me secouèrent quelques instants. Quel cauchemar ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'_Il_ me poursuive ? Je me sentais mal, je sentais ma poitrine se comprimer, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je dus me mettre à faire une crise de panique car je me sentis défaillir et ce fut une Rose affolée au téléphone, qui me gifla, qui me sortit de ma transe.

_« … Oui elle vient de sortir de sa transe, on arrive tout de suite. » Dit-elle en raccrochant._

Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent avec inquiétude et elles durent me soutenir pour me faire avancer sans que mes jambes ne me lâchent. Nous dûmes arriver en un temps record chez les Cullen ou sinon je devais être loin pour ne pas avoir vu le temps passé.

Les garçons nous attendaient sur le perron et ils accoururent quand nous fûmes arrêtées. Edward fut de mon côté et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'autorisai alors de me laisser aller et me mis à pleurer en silence contre son torse. Il me serra un peu plus dans notre étreinte et m'embrassa par moment dans les cheveux, je le sentais tendu. Il m'avait avoué détester me voir pleurer et me voilà en larmes dans ses bras alors qu'il n'en savait pas les raisons. J'essayai de prendre sur moi pour lui faire face mais j'avais peur de notre futur, de sa réaction face à la marque dans mon cou. Il resta pourtant silencieux, il m'enlaça et me sortit de la voiture, toujours sans rien dire, il nous installa dans le salon. Ma tête logée presque cachée dans son cou, mon corps tremblait contre lui et mes larmes intarissables détruisaient sa chemise.

Quand enfin je fus calmée, il se recula pour me faire face. Son regard plein d'amour était empli d'inquiétude. Son visage diaphane était encore plus blanc alors qu'il avait du mal à déglutir quand il fixa mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs. Je me sentis mal de le mettre dans cet état et je m'en voulus d'être si faible. J'aurais du être beaucoup plus vénéneuse avec Demetri, j'aurais du le repousser avec plus de hargne et de force. Je détournai le regard pour ne plus voir la peine que j'infligeai à Edward. Il prit mon menton et le souleva pour que je lui fasse face. Son geste fut interrompu quand il distingua un peu de _« la marque »_, il repoussa mes cheveux. Ses yeux se firent noirs de colère, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne mince. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et quand enfin il prit la parole, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle menaçant.

_« Qui ?_

_-Demetri, dis-je dans un souffle._

_-Je vais le tuer. Comment a-t-il osé ? Quand ? grogna-t-il._

_-Au centre commercial, tes sœurs étaient entrées dans une boutique et croyaient que je les suivais. J'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment en début d'après-midi et cette sensation ne m'a pas quitté de la journée…_

_-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé, je serai venu! Gronda-t-il._

_-Parce que je pensais que ça n'en valait pas la peine !_

_-Et tu penses que ça n'en valait toujours pas la peine ? Dit-il menaçant._

_-Je suis désolée, j'aurai du t'appeler. Soufflai-je._

_- C'est certain. Bella, je ne vais plus te quitter d'une semelle. Je ne veux plus que cet enculé ne t'approche, je ne le permettrai pas ! Je t'en fais la promesse, je ne te quitterai plus.» Gronda-t-il._

Il se pinça le nez pour se calmer et quand enfin il me regarda de nouveau. L'amour remplaçait peu à peu la colère sous jacente dans ses prunelles. Il accrocha mon regard et nous nous retrouvions dans notre bulle. Il caressa mon visage alors que le sien s'avançait à l'encontre du mien. Nos lèvres s'accrochèrent. Ma peur s'envola, sa colère était toujours là, je le sentais de par la dureté de notre baiser mais elle s'évapora quand enfin nos langues se caressèrent.

Ce fut un coup à la porte qui nous sortit de notre étreinte.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Et oui, le rose va peu à peu devenir plus noir… il faut bien pour une Happy end…**

**Alors vos suggestions pour la suite ?**

**Pleins de bisous et à jeudi…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonus 2 : Suppositions et Coup dur…**

Nous n'avions guère avancé depuis quelques semaines. Les radars provenant de Sardaigne avaient eu quelques soucis et nous n'avions plus de signal concernant les probables arrivées de clandestins africains. Il nous fallait envoyer des agents sur place pour les remplacer, pour les garder en l'état et pour apporter une surveillance supplémentaire à la police maritime. Les organisateurs de ce trafic étaient bien trop malins, pourtant il nous fallait trouver une faille. Nous avions à l'œil toutes les mafias du pays mais plus particulièrement celle trônant à Volterra. On supposait que les Volturi étaient les commanditaires de ce trafic mais rien ne nous surprendrait de la part des Napolitains ou des Romains.

Nous avions envoyés Mike mon adjoint et Ben Cheney pour accomplir cette mission. Un agent sur place devait les aider et les intégrer dans son équipe de nuit. Je devais surveiller quant à moi la maison des Volturi ainsi que les enfants des patriarches notamment les jeunes Félix, Demetri, Alec et Jane. Ces quatre là me facilitaient la tâche car ils restaient toujours ensemble. Mes collègues avaient beaucoup plus de difficultés avec les trois patriarches notamment le procureur et le médecin, ils devaient se douter de leur surveillance. Ils avaient mis en place un système où deux de leurs subalternes prenaient l'une de leurs voitures et ils sortaient de leur garage tous en même temps pour nous distraire et nous faire paniquer. Nous avions donc convenu que plusieurs collègues devaient filer chacune des voitures jusqu'à l'identification du conducteur pour ne pas partir sur une mauvaise filature. Nous changions également beaucoup nos véhicules, ils devenaient de plus en plus identifiables et nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'échouer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas vu Isabella, sa présence me manquait. Quelque fois je passais près de son lycée et de chez les Cullen et mon cœur me pinçait car malgré ma nouvelle proximité, mon travail me retenait encore loin d'elle. Je m'étais promis de rester à ses côtés peut importe l'enquête que j'allais avoir avec Interpol, pourtant chaque jour une nouvelle amertume m'envahissait car je ne la tenais pas.

Nous avions chaque nuit un rapport concernant les immigrations clandestines mais aussi les rapports concernant les flux de marchandises et de tourisme provenant du continent africain comme de l'Orient. Les malfaiteurs essayaient par tous les moyens de traverser nos frontières donc nous nous montrions prudents. Nous fouillons chaque navire et l'équipe sous notre direction devenait de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure de notre investigation.

Au fil des jours, mes collègues me rapportèrent les gestes de plus en plus nerveux du procureur et de son frère le Maire. Nous savions que c'étaient eux les plus faibles de la fratrie et nous allions les utiliser pour tous les faire tomber. Nous travaillons avec des profilers et ils nous avaient informés que Caïus Volturi était un homme impulsif et donc instable alors que Marcus, lui, était plus calme mais une certaine peur trahissait sa passivité et donc il était un maillon faible. Aro Volturi était le chef de la fratrie, sa nature douce et polie cachait un être jouissif de son pouvoir, il cherchait l'excellence et était avide de pouvoir. Et cela se voyait dans son parcours professionnel mais aussi dans sa façon d'être selon ces psychologues.

Les aller et venus du patriarche des Volturis étaient les plus surveillés mais nous nous doutions qu'il agissait à partir de l'enceinte même de sa clinique en parallèle de son bureau à l'intérieur du domaine familial. Nous ne savions pas comment agir sans que nos agissements ne soient démasqués. Je perdais de plus en plus le sommeil tant je cherchais un moyen de les faire tomber pour que ma fille et ses amis soient en paix et que leurs vies soient sans danger. Je pensais de plus en plus à des infiltrations mais cela était beaucoup trop risqués, nous ne pouvions pas nous résoudre à sacrifier des agents.

Il me fallait trouver un peu de paix, c'était pour cela que j'étais en ce moment précis à l'extérieur de notre bâtiment. La pression s'accumulait dans mon corps et le seul répit que je m'octroyais était de penser à mon Isabella. Que faisait-elle ? Je n'entendis pas les crissements de pneus au coin de la rue, ce ne fut que quand je vis les fards m'éblouirent que je sus que je n'étais pas seul…

Des coups de feu s'en suivirent puis tout fut noir.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Désolé pour jeudi dernier avec le bonus, je l'ai envoyé sans parler… Ba oui vraiment désolé… surtout à toi Marion, tu m'avais laissé une petite review anonyme et je ne t'ai pas répondu**

**Alors en réponses à tes deux reviews Marion, je vais te faire une longue réponse : Alors tout d'abord merci de me lire et d'adorer à chaque fois ce que je fais. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant et tu vas bientôt pouvoir lire tout le côté sombre que tu attends… Pleins de bisous et merci pour chaque review que tu postes.**

**Alors cette semaine je vais vous poster à la place de dédicaces et autres, je vous donne des liens de fics qui comptent pour moi puisqu'elles sont postées par mes amours que j'ai laissé à Paris… Elles sont toutes des auteures de talent et elles écrivent des merveilles. Je vous recommande fortement de lire ces œuvres.**

**http: / .net / s / 5681838 / 1 /**** SALVATION ****de ma Lu', fic magnifique avec un Edward mon Dieu, je peux pas vous dire tant j'ai craqué sur sa noirceur. Les légendes de SM sont là mais revisitez par ma Lu' et ce n'est que du bonheur.**

**http: / .net/ s / 5936706 / 1 / Les_Signes**** fic de ma Laura, très drôle et très attachante, cette fic est une all human et apparemment je serai Alice ^^**

**http: / .net/ s / 5919734 / 1 / Stolen**** fic d'Auré, magnifique en tout point et très touchante. Bon alors on a envie de gifler Bella pour la faire bouger mais sinon c'est du bonheur cette fiction.**

**http: / .net/ s / 5874696 / 1 / Terre_Sauvage****, alors pour les passionnées de chevaux comme pour celles qui aiment l'évasion, cette fiction est à vous, Charlotte a su recréer la ranch au Texas et avec la romance Edward-Bella ba c'est juste une fic à ne pas rater. J'en suis d'ailleurs tellement accroc que j'attends chaque semaine avec impatience.**

**http: / .net/ s / 5754661 / 1 /Redonne_moi_espoir**** Mon Dieu, cette fic c'est juste un orgasme à chaque ligne… So', ma So', ton capitaine est juste le summum du belâtre, punaise pour celles qui aiment brûler la culotte, allez la lire… Cette fic est originale, un peu dure sur le départ mais divine…**

**http: / .net/ s / 5833044/1/Full_Moons_Confidence**** Lau a repris l'histoire des vampires de SM, Edward est toujours torture mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, Bella est son enseignante et est intrigue par le personnage mais je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, allez la lire.**

**http: / .net/ u / 1863339 / Drinou**** Que dire de Dri… Allez lire toutes ces fics, c'est une écrivaine à part entière et elle sait nous faire vivre ce que ressentent les personnages, nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré, ri et plus qu'aimé ces écrits…**

**http: / .net/ u / 2039769 / Sabivamp**** Ma Sabi, ces deux fics « 1918 » et « première fois », il faut juste les lire pour comprendre toute l'ampleur de mon admiration pour l'auteure…**

**http: / .net/ u / 2019852 / magicvanille**** Ma Nessie, alors elle nous a traduit deux petits bijoux qui ont fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés et je ne regrette pas vu l'amour que c'est. Sa traduction de LOA est très dure au début, celles qui ont le cœur fragile ba munissez-vous de mouchoirs… et pour sa traduction de TS, hum juste un mot, mettez pas de culotte mdr…**

**http: / .net/ s / 6064991 / 1 / UNE_NUIT_SOMBRE_ET_HUMIDE**** Hum une fic de ma Vinou, comment dire c'est un paradis qu'elle a décidé de nous livrer et elle m'a fait l'honneur de me faire première correctrice de ce bonheur.**

**http: / .net/ s / 5372085 / 1 / Il_a_suffit_dun_regard_un_instant**** c'est une fiction Jella et pour les Edwardiennes comme moi, ba c'est assez dur de lire mais réellement elle vaut le coup d'être lu. Mag a des doigts en or…**

**http: / .net/ u / 2117593 / Nathy91**** Ma Maman du Web, son originalité va plus que vous étonnez mais elle a su donner le juste ton et franchement on en redemande.**

**http: / .net/ s / 5098107 / 1 /Evolutions_et_prophetie**** C'est la première fiction que j'ai lu sur FF et elle est passionnante… je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai lu, je vous laisse la découvrir**

**http: / .net/ s / 5256313 / 1 / On_ne_change_pas_son_destin**** c'est la seconde fiction que j'ai lu sur FF et y'a pas de mot pour dire la juste émotion que j'ai ressenti dès la première ligne. Elle part aussi sur un Jella mais elle est somptueuse. Le départ est le même que celui de « il a suffit un regard » de Mag alors ne dites pas que c'est de la plagia car les futurs divergent et les styles d'écriture sont différents. Malheureusement elle va rester inachevée…**

**http: / .net/ u / 2164597 / Virginie067**** Alors pour celles qui détestent Bella, ma Beta a écrit pour vous. Bon alors ne soyez pas choquées et autres, ma Ninie a un style bien à elle et on peut dire qu'elle aime bien malmener notre Bella… Personnellement j'en suis fan…**

**Chapitre 29 : Tournant décisif…**

Esmé vint vers nous avec un homme que nous n'avions jamais vu. Pourtant un frisson me parcourut quand son regard noir et triste me transperça. Mon mauvais pressentiment toujours présent dans mon ventre me donna des hauts le cœur. Je sentais que ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant et ce sans que je n'intervienne. Pourquoi ma poitrine me comprimait, pourquoi un manque d'air et des sensations de froid entouraient mon être. Je sentis une pression sur ma main mais rien ne me sortait dans cet état d'angoisse et de peur qui m'oppressait.

Je sentis un souffle contre mon cou, une main sur mon dos alors que l'on m'escortait jusque sur un fauteuil. Ce fut une sensation fraiche et humide sur mon front qui me sortit de ma panique. Des regards inquiets me scrutaient alors que je revenais à moi. Edward était le plus proche de moi et il glissait un gant sur mon visage, ces gestes n'étaient que douceur. Je me sentais apaisée et ce grâce à lui. Il me sourit puis se tourna vers l'inconnu, m'intimant à en faire pareil.

L'homme devait avoir l'âge de mon père. Charlie, cela faisait quelques jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus. J'avais toujours une certaine peur au creux de mon ventre depuis que je l'avais revu et qu'il était sur la trace des Volturis. Edward arrivait à me la faire oublier quelques temps mais cette angoisse était toujours en moi. Et maintenant voir cet homme dans ce salon avec cet air si grave alors qu'il me regardait dans le blanc des yeux la faisait ressortir avec plus de vivacité. Les bras d'Edward m'enveloppèrent, son odeur m'assaillait, mon cœur ralentit ses battements que la terreur avait fait naître.

_« Je suis désolé de vous importuner de la sorte Madame Cullen mais la situation a voulu que je vienne chez vous. Je dois parler seul à seule avec Isabella, cela vous gênerait-il de nous laisser un peu de temps ? dit-il d'une voix dure._

_-Non pas du tout. Bella si tu as besoin… souffla Esmé._

_-Non non, ils peuvent rester. Ils sont ma famille, ils peuvent rester… dis-je avec appréhension._

_-Très bien. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous transmettre l'information à vous également Monsieur et Madame. » Fit-il en regardant alternativement Edward et Esmé. « Je suis venu vous informer d'une grave nouvelle. »_

Mon mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia et je me mis à lutter pour être de nouveau parmi eux. L'homme me regardait de plus en plus gravement, il devait jauger mon état psychologique avant de continuer, je me fis l'effet d'une parfait idiote. Mes angoisses devaient me faire passer pour une personne fragile alors que je savais que je pouvais supporter certaines situations. N'avais-je pas vu assez d'horreurs pour que je surmonte cette nouvelle circonstance ? Je me mis à fixer l'homme dans les yeux et je soutins son regard pour lui montrer ma détermination. Il me fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avant de continuer.

_« Je vais d'abord me permettre de me présenter. Je suis Billy Black, je suis le supérieur hiérarchique de votre père Charlie Swan. J'aimerai faire connaissance dans une autre situation mais je suis là pour t'informer Isabella que Charlie a été blessé lors de circonstances suspectes…_

_-Oh mon dieu, gémit Esmé._

_-Je suis désolé Isabella mais il me faut te dire comment s'est passé l'agression de ton père pour que je puisse te donner son état de santé. Je t'emmènerai ensuite le voir. »_

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Mon père, Charlie, que je pensais indestructible était blessé. Je savais que cette histoire allait mal se finir et que les menaces de Jane n'avaient pas été dites pour rien. J'avais la certitude que sa famille était dans le coup. Une rage nouvelle prit naissance dans mon être. Les larmes de peine et de rage commençaient à embrouiller ma vue et je me fis violence pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je me devais d'être forte pour Charlie et pour les Cullen. Je me mis à respirer profondément pour calmer mon être et pour faire face à ce nouvel obstacle. Edward me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il m'intimait inconsciemment de continuer à me calmer, il m'insufflait un peu plus de force. Jamais je ne le remercierai d'être autant lui-même en cet instant.

_« Charlie travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci. L'enquête que Monsieur Hale avait commencé ne nous laisse que peu de répit. Beaucoup d'agents sont mis sur le coup mais ton Papa Isabella s'est investi corps et âme dans cette affaire. Il avait pris le besoin de prendre un peu l'air en dehors de notre bâtiment et je présume qu'il avait du être plongé dans ses pensées car il n'a pas entendu la voiture arrivé à vive allure. Il a reçu trois coups de feu avant de tomber à terre. Nous sommes accourus sur le coup et les urgences ne furent pas longues. Les médecins ont dit que rien de vital n'avait été touché et que ton père avait la peau coriace. C'est d'ailleurs votre mari Madame qui l'a opéré. » Finit-il en riant légèrement._

Il me fallait voire Charlie. J'étais soulagée que ce soit Carlisle qui l'avait soigné. J'avais eu peur un moment que ça soit Aro qui l'ait opéré. Je savais qu'il aurait tout faire pour le tuer. J'étais en partie soulagée et je savais que je ne le serais pas totalement tant que je ne verrais pas l'état de mon père de mes propres yeux. Il me fallait le voir vivant, blessé certes mais vivant. Le chef de mon père dut le pressentir car il se leva et nous intima à en faire autant.

Je me retrouvai arpentant ces couloirs blancs, sentant l'éther, peu inconnus vus le nombre d'accidents qui m'amenèrent à les côtoyer durant mon enfance.

Une secrétaire blonde avec des seins siliconés nous avait accueillis et même dans les instants les plus douloureux, elle trouva le moyen de papillonner des yeux et d'agiter ses atouts devant les yeux d'Edward. Si nous étions venus dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais volontiers fait manger ses extensions. Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il me serra un peu plus fort la main qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis notre départ. Je vis le visage de la blondasse se déconfire quand elle vit qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention et c'était d'une voix mauvaise qu'elle nous avait donné le numéro de la chambre de mon paternel.

Plus je me rapprochai de la porte de sa chambre, plus mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et remontait dans ma tête. Je sentais les pulsations violentes dans mes tempes et un goût de fiel montait dans ma bouche. Si Edward et Esmé ne me soutenaient pas du regard et si mon amant ne me tenait pas la main, je serai certainement tombée tant mon angoisse prenait possession de mon être. Ma respiration lourde était le seul son qui m'accompagnait dans ma marche. J'avais l'impression d'être témoin de ma propre chute, c'était cela, je marchais vers mon échafaud. Peut-être était-ce une réaction exagérée pour vous mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Carlisle devait nous attendre car ce fut avec un sourire de compassion qu'il m'accueillit en me serrant dans les bras. Il ne parla pas, ses simples gestes m'apaisaient déjà et il devait savoir que Billy Black avait fait son devoir en m'apprenant les nouvelles. Je voyais le regard d'Edward sur moi, il m'attendait devant la porte de mon père. Je voyais l'inquiétude se peindre sur son si beau visage. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa tristesse. Je ne voulais pas que notre amour nous emprisonne dans un monde où la tristesse et l'angoisse seraient nos seuls compagnons. J'allais tout faire pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Je savais que c'était mon humeur qui le rendait lui-même dans un état proche du mien. Ma peine était sa peine. J'allais tout faire pour me faire imperméable pour ne pas le toucher.

Je sentis l'étreinte de Carlisle se défaire et je rejoins lentement Edward. Nous ne nous quittions pas du regard alors que j'approchais. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et caressa le contour de ma mâchoire avant de se retourner pour que je puisse voir enfin l'objet de mon inquiétude.

Charlie était là, allongé dans des draps blancs. Il dormait, ses traits étaient tirés du fait de la pression sur ses épaules à cause de l'enquête. Cependant il ne m'avait jamais paru si en paix avec lui-même. De nombreux écrans étaient autour de lui et je pouvais déjà m'imaginer les bips incessants qui sortaient de leurs ventres. La poitrine de mon père se levait au rythme de ces ses respirations, je pouvais voir quelques fois des tressautements mais sinon tout paraissait normal. Si des pansements que je pouvais imaginer ne lui cachaient pas le corps et s'il n'y avait pas tous ces moniteurs, on pourrait croire que mon père n'était pas à l'hôpital.

J'entrai enfin dans sa chambre. L'odeur si caractéristique des hôpitaux m'entourait d'autant plus. Le bip omniprésent m'atteint comme un flash, j'entendais même le goutte-à-goutte de ses perfusions. Je me rapprochais en silence vers le fauteuil aux côtés de mon père. J'entendais la respiration quelque peu heurté de Charlie. J'appris plus tard qu'une balle avait perforé un de ses poumons et qu'il s'était affaissé sous la pression de l'air extérieur.

Voir mon père si fragile, si humain, si mortel fut un choc pour moi. J'allais tout faire pour me venger des responsables de cet état, de cette situation. Je me faisais la promesse d'anéantir ces chiens. Je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile surtout que les Cullen ne me laisseraient pas agir s'ils avaient vent de ce qui se préparait dans mon esprit. Je souffrirai, c'était certain et il me fallait construire une armure dans laquelle je protègerai mes proches. Il fallait que je ne protège pas seulement mes parents, il me fallait protéger mes amis et surtout mon cœur, mon âme, Edward.

J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et mettre au point une stratégie pour faire tomber la famille d'Aro et je savais qui utiliser pour cela mais il allait falloir que je redouble de vigilance car mes anciens amis ne seront pas dupes de mon retour. J'allais devoir me construire une nouvelle façade et ce très rapidement pour que cette vermine finisse au trou comme elle devrait l'être depuis un bout de temps.

J'avais une certaine appréhension, je savais qu'il allait me falloir un confident car je ne sortirais pas indemne de ma double personnalité et je ne voulais pas que mes plans soient visibles de tous. Alice ? Non, impossible, elle ferait tout pour me dissuader d'y participer. Emmet ? Je savais que dans de rares moments, il pouvait se montrer sérieux mais je savais qu'il me voyait comme une petite sœur et donc il ferait tout pour me protéger or ce n'était pas de protection dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'une personne qui puisse me pousser dans mes intentions tout en me recommandant de faire attention. Jasper ? Il était, malgré sa discrétion, tout aussi protecteur qu'Emmet. Carlisle ou Esmé me raisonneraient donc il était inévitable de le leur cacher. Il ne restait que Rosalie. Rosalie. Je savais que peut importe ce qu'il fallait faire pour en finir avec les Volturis, elle participerait à leur chute. Elle serait donc mon alliée. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à Rose ? Elle était à mes côtés depuis le début malgré la gêne que nous avions éprouvé. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées depuis qu'elle m'avait révélée son passé. De plus je savais qu'elle pouvait tenir un secret, je pouvais lui donner ma confiance. Pourtant j'avais peur, les Cullen pouvaient se montrer insistants, serait-elle tenir coûte que coûte?

J'avais surtout peur qu'Edward ne découvre mes intentions, cela était ma plus grande peur. J'allais forcément m'éloigner quelque peu et vu comme notre rapprochement ne s'est pas fait dans la facilité, il n'allait pas me laisser partir sans réagir. Il me fallait donc parler à Rosalie pour qu'elle m'aide et il allait falloir que je la joue fine pour que mes intentions passent inaperçues aux yeux de mon amant.

Mon père dormait toujours quand je dus partir rejoindre mes amis. Edward et ses parents m'avaient laissé seule durant ma visite auprès de mon père. Je le leur en étais reconnaissante car je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur mes nouveaux plans avec Edward dans la même pièce. Il me fallait avertir au plus tôt Rosalie mais la question était maintenant de comment j'allais pouvoir m'isoler avec elle sans que mes amis et mon amant ne soient alertés.

Nous rentrâmes en silence et la soirée passa dans la même atmosphère. Tout le monde me laissait dans mon mutisme. Je m'installai dans les bras d'Edward avant de nous endormir. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer, j'avais une peur qui naissait et qui s'accroissait dans mon ventre. C'étaient les derniers instants avant la tempête.

Je me retournai dans ses bras et lui fit face. Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis mon arrivée du centre commercial. J'avais oublié la raison primaire de sa rage avec ma rencontre avec Demetri. Je savais maintenant qu'il se faisait du souci à cause de mon attitude, ou plutôt de mon absence face à l'accident de mon père. Je me mis à caresser son visage, pour mémoriser ses traits, pour que même dans les moments les plus sombres, je puisse le voir. Je ne le vis pas se rapprocher, ce fut ses lèvres douces sur ma bouche qui me firent oublier mon angoisse.

Notre baiser était doux, il sentait mes émotions se calmer et cela le fit se presser un peu plus contre moi. Il devait vouloir me faire oublier nos soucis, notre journée, Demetri, Charlie. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent tels des papillons, ses dents attaquèrent peu à peu ma bouche, sa langue caressa en d'innombrables intervalles mes lèvres. Je lui donnai l'accès bientôt et notre baiser se fit passionné, nous passions tous nos non-dits dans cette étreinte. Nos mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes nus, nos caresses se firent plus intenses, nous étions peau contre peau et des ondes électriques parcouraient mon corps en fusion. Nos bouches ne quittaient pas nos peaux, nos souffles devenaient hachés, les battements de nos cœurs se faisaient synchronisés dans le chaos de nos existence.

C'était les yeux dans les yeux que nous disparûmes du monde pour n'être que dans notre bulle. Il accrocha mes yeux et me pénétra tout en douceur. Nos regards restèrent accrochés, il resta un moment inerte pour que nous puissions apprécier cette proximité, cette étreinte. Il prit un rythme lent, nos souffles lourds étaient les seuls bruits dans la chambre. Nous étions en parfaite communion, je ne voulais pas quitter cet havre de paix que je connaissais dans ses bras. Lorsque nous avions explosés lors de cette fusion si parfaite de nos cœurs, de nos âmes, de nos corps, nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Nous fîmes plusieurs fois l'amour avant de nous endormir loin de nos peurs au petit matin.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ? Quelles sont vos peurs ?**

**J'ai hâte de connaitre les suggestions que vous pouvez me donner…**

**Je vous embrasse fort et vous conseille fortement la lecture dont les liens sont situés plus haut…**

**A jeudi soir, pleins de bisous.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Et oui on est jeudi et donc voici le nouveau chapitre… J'espère pour vous que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, pour ma part je l'ai passé extrêmement bien avec vos reviews… je vous aime.**

**J'aimerais vous faire connaître une certaine fiction dont je suis l'héroïne et qu'une de mes sœurs de cœur m'a écrit pour mon anniversaire et je suis restée sur les fesses de son imagination, de son écriture tant elle a de talent… Ma Vinou je t'aime au-delà des mots… je ne regretterai jamais que tu m'aies envoyé ce MP où tu me faisais tes critiques de VS, cela nous a rapproché et cela a été un des moments les plus importants de ma vie… Vraiment merci pour ce cadeau… J'aimerai aussi remercier ma Ninie pour avoir créée cette bannière de cette fic, j'en suis tombée amoureuse… J'ai même passé commande pour un fond d'écran et un avatar… Je vous aime les filles.**

**Lectrices je vous mets le lien de cette fiction qui vaut le coup d'œil et même plus…(enlevez les espaces) **

**http: / .net / s / 6156588 / 1 /**** Du_reve_a_la_realite**

**Marion : Coucou, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Charlie est en effet toujours vivant, en même temps vu les prestations de ce personnage dans Tentation et Hésitation, ba il ne pouvait en être autrement. Que va-t-elle faire contre les Volturis, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre… Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 30 : Etreinte et Confidences…**

Je me réveillais au chaud dans ses bras. J'essayai de me retourner pour le voir dans ses songes mais la force de son étreinte m'en empêchait. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ce qui envoya des ondes dans tout mon corps. Je me laissais bercer par son odeur, sa présence, sa respiration si calme. Dire que j'allais le faire souffrir. Cela me répugnait, mais je m'étais fait la promesse de venger mon père, de tout faire pour que la justice règne dans les cœurs des Cullen et pour cela j'allais devoir prendre sur moi, faire face à ma peur et à mon destin. Je devais me mettre Demetri et ensuite sa famille dans la poche. Une boule vint se loger dans ma gorge, un goût amer emplissait ma bouche alors que mon cœur me faisait mal.

Ce fut un baiser chaud qui me sortit de mes pensées noires. Je me tournais alors et fis face à mon mirage personnel. Un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à son habitude, il s'approcha de moi et déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon visage, mes lèvres et dans mon cou. Je lui caressai avec douceur sa nuque et ses cheveux soyeux. Je me perdais dans son odeur et cela m'apaisa quelque peu. Il se recula et me fixa de ses prunelles légèrement noircies par son désir que je sentais contre ma cuisse. Il me regardait avec insistance, j'avais l'impression qu'il sondait mon esprit et mon état d'esprit rien que par son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, devinait-il mes projets ? Il se recula et continuait à me scruter.

_« Accompagne-moi dans la douche ? » me proposa-t-il._

Ses yeux ne me trompaient pas, une lueur d'inquiétude y persistait alors qu'il m'offrait mon sourire et me tendait sa main. Je la pris et nous fûmes rapidement arrivés dans la salle de bain. Nous ne nous quittions pas du regard alors que l'eau commençait à se réchauffer. Quand elle fut à la bonne température, Edward m'encouragea à rentrer dans la cabine. Il m'y suivit, ses mains sur mes hanches traçaient de petits cercles m'envoyant des frissons dans mon bas ventre déjà réveillé. J'avais plusieurs fois pensé au fait de partager une douche avec Edward, la réalité était encore meilleure que mes fantasmes les plus fous. Les gouttes tombaient en une fine pluie, dessinaient chaque courbes et muscles de son corps.

_Mon Dieu, appelez les pompiers ! __Mayday, mayday, on a perdu Bella!_

_Tais-toi et profite petite veinarde!_

Je sentais son regard sur mon corps, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son corps d'Apollon. Je me surpris à suivre le chemin d'une goutte d'eau le long de son cou, dans le creux de sa clavicule, le long de ses pectoraux, puis sur le dessin si appétissant de ses abdominaux pour finir sur son V prolongeant son trajet sur l'objet de mes désirs. Je me mis à rougir sans raison, me mis à secouer la tête pour me sortir de mes fantasmes si vivaces et remontais mes yeux. Son regard me pénétra quand je lui fis face. La vapeur formait une aura autour de lui, ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, ses lèvres étaient gonflés alors que ses mains qui étaient si douces reprirent leurs caresses d'une manière plus assurée et plus animale. J'allais être marqué, c'était certain mais je n'en avais que faire tant que j'étais dans ses bras et qu'il me rendait vivante.

Il se jeta affamé sur mes lèvres, son bassin cogna le mien. Des gémissements de douleur et d'envie emplirent la pièce. Sa virilité bien réveillée contre mon ventre devenait encore plus dure et palpitait contre ma peau. Nos mains se promenaient sur notre peau incandescente. Pour ma part, j'essayai de le caresser sur toutes les zones de son corps mais tout n'était que brouillon dans mes gestes alors que les siennes trouvaient mes zones les plus sensibles et les massaient, les pétrissaient me rendant encore plus folle que je ne l'étais. Nos bouches ne se détachaient pas de nos peaux brûlantes. Mon souffle était déjà saccadé et mon cœur battait si fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Je sentis bientôt le mur froid de la cabine, ce qui me fit sursauter du fait de la différence de température mais le feu en moi ne fut qu'accentué. Il traça de petits cercles sur mes hanches puis une de ses mains descendit le long de ma jambe, je la levais instinctivement et la crochetais autour de ses reins. Sa main crocheta ma fesse et sa virilité se lova contre mon centre brûlant. Nous gémîmes de concert face à ce contact mais pourtant il me paraissait si loin. Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Sa tête dans mon cou parsemait ma peau de baisers aussi légers qu'une plume. Je me mis à lui mordiller son épaule pour qu'il comprenne mon besoin de lui. Il sourit contre moi et donna l'impulsion qu'il me fallait pour que mes jambes soient autour de ses hanches. Il recula son visage et me contempla alors que je sentais son bout entrer lentement en moi. Je me mis à suffoquer tant c'était bon de le savoir en moi mais cependant ce n'était pas assez, je le voulais complètement en moi. La lenteur exagérée de notre étreinte me tuait, je me mis à bouger contre lui, je le sentis alors investir de plus en plus en profondeur mon antre. Nous gémîmes quand il vint jusqu'au plus profond de mon être et qu'il touchait enfin le fond de mon ventre. Je me sentais de nouveau entière. Alors qu'il prenait un rythme lent et que nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre du fait de la puissance de ces va et vient, la pièce embuée s'emplit de nos grognements, de nos gémissements et de nos cris d'extase. Il joint bientôt ses doigts à notre point d'union et vint caresser mon bouton de chair avec ardeur. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour avoir un orgasme fulgurant.

_« Je t'aime Bella… Je t'en supplie ne sois pas loin de moi… » Souffla-t-il dans mon cou alors que nous nous remettions de notre étreinte._

La boule de ma gorge revint avec force. Je m'en voulais de mettre fait cette promesse mais je ne pouvais pas revenir sur mes engagements.

Comme tous les jours avant d'aller au lycée, nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre d'Alice. Notre lutin était survolté alors que moi et Rose étions silencieuses. Je regardais Rosalie avec insistance, elle était la seule personne à qui je pouvais confier mes projets. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle me regarda avec interrogation. J'essayai alors de lui faire comprendre que je devais lui parler. Elle me regarda avec incompréhension mais me fis un léger sourire me faisant signe qu'elle avait compris mon message. il nous fallait maintenant faire en sorte de nous retrouver uniquement toutes les deux pour que je puisse me confier. Mon esprit et mon corps devenaient de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que le temps se rapprochait de mon prochain contact avec les Volturis et plus particulièrement de Demetri afin de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je m'en voulais de cacher mes projets à Edward, je voyais son regard inquiet et ce même lors de nos ébats. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, avait-il ressenti mes nouvelles résolutions ? Avait-il un doute sur ma nouvelle détermination ? Se doutait-il de la teneur de mes pensées lorsque j'étais auprès de Charlie ?

Pour ne pas que notre échange soit suspect, Rosalie et moi partîmes chacune de nos côtés mais avant de partir, elle me glissa ces mots à l'oreille.

_« Rendez-vous au gymnase avant le début des cours. Je vois bien que tu veux me parler. Rejoins-y-moi dès que tu y arrives et trouves une excuse valable pour les autres… »_

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, j'allais enfin pouvoir tout dire à Rosalie. Un poids serait bientôt enlevé de mes épaules et elle me pourra m'aider à peaufiner mes plans. Je sentais le regard insistant d'Edward, je vis ses mains se crisper sur le volant après un moment mais il ne dit rien. Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le parking du lycée.

Il stoppa le moteur sans rien dire, son regard brûlait mon côté gauche. Je sentais ma résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Je me mordis la langue pour que ma motivation résiste. Il soupira de frustration et sortit de l'habitacle avant de faire le tour pour ouvrir ma portière. Il me regarda un instant avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je le sentis enfuir son nez dans mes cheveux et je le sentis renifler mon odeur. Je plongeai mon visage contre son épaule pour m'envelopper de son essence.

Je vis au loin passer Jacob, quand il nous vit il serra ses poings et partit avec rage alors que Leah me fit un clin d'œil. Tanya nous foudroyait du regard avec ses amies. Ce fut quand je vis Rosalie passer devant moi que je me mis à reculer de cette étreinte.

_« Je dois aller voir un de mes professeurs. » Dis-je en espérant que mon mensonge passerait._

_« Reviens-moi vite. » Souffla-t-il._

_« On se voit à midi » lui répondis-je en commençant à m'éloigner avant un dernier regard vers lui._

Rosalie m'attendait à l'endroit indiqué, elle piétinait sur place et leva le regard dès qu'elle dut entendre mes pas s'approchant. Elle me fit un petit sourire et nous nous installâmes sur la pelouse centrale du grand stade.

_« La voie est libre, tu peux te confier sans crainte. » Me dit-elle._

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide Rose. De voir mon père blessé m'a donné envie de me venger. Les Volturis pourrissent cette ville, ils ont saccagé vos vies à tous, je veux leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce…_

_-Je comprends tout à fait, d'ailleurs je suis la première à vouloir me venger d'eux… » Ragea-t-elle._

_« J'ai besoin de toi pour me couvrir auprès de ta famille, plus particulièrement d'Edward… » Soufflai-je avec foi. _

_« Hum et toi que vas-tu faire ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude._

_« Il me faut me rapprocher de Demetri et lui faire croire à une possible nouvelle chance. Il va me falloir le séduire…_

_-Est-ce que tu te rends compte du danger que tu coures ? » Me coupa-t-elle._

_« Oui je le connais. Je risque de perdre Edward…_

_-Il n'y a pas que cela. Ça risque d'être dur d'ailleurs de le tenir à l'écart mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Tu as vu tes réactions à son égard, tu as vu ce dont il est capable… Sois prudente Bella, il ne rigole pas avec ses conquêtes et encore moins avec toi… Il n'est pas seul également, il est toujours accompagné de sa cousine Jane sans compter Félix et Alec… Sois vraiment prudente Bella. Je ne peux pas te dire de renoncer à tes projets car nous avons le même but et si tu atteins l'objectif alors je ferai tout pour te couvrir. Tu peux compter sur moi… » Me dit-elle avec chaleur._

_« Merci Rose, je n'en attendais pas plus de toi. » Soufflai-je._

_« Je te préviens juste que cela ne va pas être simple. Tu risques ton couple, j'espère que tu en prends bien conscience… » Dit-elle avec sérieux._

_« Je m'en rends déjà compte, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance pour dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, j'ai besoin de toi pour me couvrir auprès de tout le monde. J'ai l'impression que je suffoque de devoir lui mentir Rose. Ça me tue mais je ne peux rien dire. Ça me tue alors que rien n'est encore fait, que rien n'a débuté…_

_-Je serai là, sois-en sure. » Dit-elle avec une nouvelle détermination._

_« Merci Rose… » Soufflai-je alors qu'elle m'étreignait._

_« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » me demanda-t-elle après un instant._

_« La première étape de mon plan est de rencontrer Demetri seule à seul. Je dois regagner sa confiance et cela me rend malade d'avance mais je vous le dois, je le dois à Charlie._

_-Tu ne nous dois rien du tout Bella…_

_-Bien sûr que si. » La coupai-je. « Sans vous je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai. Je serai peut-être encore avec Demetri, peut-être me serai-je vider de mon sang dans ce fossé, peut-être…_

_-STOP ! Avec des « peut-être » c'est comme des « si » on peut refaire un monde. Stop, personne ne sait ce qu'il se serait passé… » Dit-elle avec colère. « Bon, maintenant, on va voir comment on peut agir au mieux pour notre affaire… » Dit-elle plus calme. « Bon alors mission numéro un : re-séduire Demetri, ce ne sera pas compliquer lorsque tu seras seule avec lui. Prend juste sur toi pour ne pas trembler lorsqu'il fera un geste envers toi, il va te falloir te forger un jeu impeccable… Le problème sera de l'éloigner de ses cousins trop étouffants surtout Jane. Tu as un plan pour cela ?_

_-Pourquoi pas l'attendre à sa voiture ?_

_-Trop dangereux. N'y a-t-il pas un endroit où vous alliez uniquement tous les deux ?_

_-Si, il y a bien un endroit… » Dis-je en rougissant._

_« Je ne parlais pas de sa chambre…_

_-Non, non pas sa chambre. L'Eclipse… » Soufflai-je._

**Alors votre avis ? **

**Beaucoup m'ont manifesté leur frayeur alors ne soyez pas inquiets, il y aura une happy end… chose promise en tous les cas…**

**Laissez des Reviews, je vous réponds dès que je reçois donc je ne mange vraiment pas …**

**Bisous.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Je sais je poste un jour en avance mais comme je vais chez mes grands parents et que là ba il n'y a ni ordi, ni internet… ba me voilà un dimanche soir pour poster :D.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews même si avec les vacances, ba vous êtes moins nombreuses à en laisser. **

**Alors j'aimerai remercier ma Beta et fournisseuse de bannière Ninie. J'aimerai remercier ma Nessie et ma So' pour me lire et me dire si c'est bon ou non. Dodo pour me fournir des bannières. Ma Vinou pour m'avoir donné toutes ses bonnes idées.**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma So' et à ma Letmesign23 car cette semaine, elles fêtaient leur anniversaire et plus particulièrement ma So' qui a passé une autre dizaine. Ma chérie, c'est un bel âge que tu viens d'atteindre. J'ai hâte de vous revoir les filles pour qu'on fête tout cela.**

**Clia : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et je suis navrée que tu trouve cela sur la fin nian nian, je vais essayer de m'améliorer…**

**Marion : Merci ! Ta review est courte mais géniale. J'avais pas vu que tu avais du retard du coup ^^, tu as peur de la réaction d'Edward, quoi de plus normal. Tu vas voir un peu plus clair avec les prochains chapitres concernant ses projets et pour Edward, ba tu verras bien -). Merci pour tout et pleins de bisous.**

**Chapitre 31 : L'Eclipse… [Partie 1]**

Et voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais actuellement à l'entrée de l'Eclipse, la peur au ventre. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Rosalie de me couvrir. Elle avait proposé une soirée cinéma pour la rediffusion des Star Wars. Emmet et Jasper avaient adorés l'idée, Alice trouvait un prétexte pour être plus proche de son amoureux. Seul Edward nous avait posé un problème. J'avais prétexté un mal de ventre et il voulait rester à mes côtés sachant que ses parents étaient à un repas de gala. Rosalie avait dû user de toute sa conviction en lui promettant que je lui enverrais des messages toutes les heures et que s'il fallait se sacrifier, ce serait à elle de le faire car c'était elle qui avait proposé le cinéma.

**FB**

_**« Je ne vais pas laisser Bella seule. Écoute vas avec Emmet voir ce film, je sais que tu l'adores. S'énerva Rose.**_

_**« Bella est beaucoup plus importante que ce film, Rosalie ! Toi, vas voir ce film, tu passeras au moins plus de temps avec Emmet ! » Contra Edward.**_

_**« Hum non, sans façon. Bien que l'idée d'avoir ma langue collé dans les amygdales d'Emmet me tentent, je déteste ce film, cette saga et tu le sais. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas été entre frères donc allez-y et profitez… » Argumenta-t-elle.**_

_**« Je ne crois pas qu'Alice est un mec ma Rosie ! » Dit Emmet.**_

_**« Mon chéri, ta sœur est incollable à son homme quand elle ne décide pas de rester avec nous donc on sait que c'est peine perdue ! J'aimerai aussi connaître un peu plus ma belle sœur donc Edward, tu vas au cinéma ! » S'emporta Rose rouge de colère.**_

**Edward me regardait avec insistance, il voulait rester avec moi. Si je n'avais pas cette promesse, je me serais sentie plus heureuse que jamais. Mais une boule se formait dans ma gorge car j'allais trahir sa confiance. Il me fallait déjà jouer un jeu devant lui et je n'aimais pas me jouer de lui. Je voyais qu'il attendait un signe de ma part pour que je dise à Rosalie de nous laisser tous les deux ce soir. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le faire. Je vis un nouvel éclat traverser son regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait. Je le vis serrer la mâchoire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rosalie.**

_**« Peux importe ce que tu prévois, je serai là…**_

_**-Oh arrête tes gamineries Edward, Bella ne va pas s'envoler alors laisse-lui au moins cette soirée de libre ! Tu veux vraiment nous entendre parler mecs et sexe, se peinturlurer les ongles et manger des litres de glace devant un film romantique ! » S'importa Rosalie.**_

**FFB**

Cette discussion s'était produite à midi, la tension autour de la table avait été palpable tout du long. Rosalie et Edward se lançaient des regards noirs et mon sentiment de culpabilité s'était intensifié du fait que j'étais la cause de cette dispute et tout cela pour mon mensonge.

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été longs, j'avais eu biologie avec Edward et il n'avait cessé de tenter de me faire plier. Il voulait que je le soutienne pour que nous puissions passer la soirée ensemble. Nous nous étions disputés car je ne pouvais faire ce qu'il me demandait.

**FB**

**Après l'ambiance tendue du repas, Edward et moi nous nous étions éloignés pour aller en cours de biologie. Notre professeur avait décidé de nous faire une séance purement théorique. J'en fus soulagée car depuis notre départ, Edward ne cessait de me demander de contrer Rosalie car il voulait que ça soit lui qui prenne soin de moi. Il me demandait constamment comment je me sentais et s'il fallait qu'il m'emmène chez lui pour que je puisse me reposer. Ma culpabilité redoublait sous ses efforts.**

_**Je veux être celui sur lequel tu puisses mettre le poids qui t'emprisonne ou Je veux être les épaules sur lesquelles tu puisses mettre le poids qui t'emprisonne. Je t'aime. E.**_

**Son mot était clair mais je ne pouvais retarder l'échéance, je ne pouvais faire demi-tour. C'était avec la boule à la gorge que je lui ai répondu.**

_**Rosalie, tiens beaucoup à cette soirée. On a eu que peu de temps à discuter, seules toutes les deux. S'il te plait, laisse-lui cette soirée. XO. 3. B.**_

_**Toutes mes tentatives ne serviront à rien, je présume. Je n'aime pas te laisser seule, j'y peux rien je me sens très protecteur envers toi. XO. 3. E.**_

_**Je ne serai pas seule, il y aura Rosalie avec moi. Laisse donc ton côté homme des cavernes et profite de ta soirée avec ta famille. 3. B.**_

**Je le vis serrer les mâchoires quand il lut mon mot. Son regard resta figé sur le professeur durant le reste du cours. Ses mains n'étaient que des poings, il y mit tellement de force qu'il brisa un de ses crayons. Tout le monde se figea à cause du bruit que cela produisit. Le professeur demanda si Edward allait bien.**

_**« Je vais bien. » Dit-il d'une voix dure.**_

**Le reste du cours se fit en silence.**

**Quand la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se précipita dehors, Edward m'attendait sans un regard, ni un geste envers moi. Je savais que je l'avais cherché mais cela me blessa. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au gymnase où j'avais cours avec Rosalie.**

**Avant de nous quitter, il me regarda ou plutôt il me toisa d'un œil dur.**

_**« Bella, je sais que tu es inquiète et triste pour ton père. Je te sens t'éloigner de moi depuis ta visite à l'hôpital. Si tu veux que je te donne de l'espace, je le ferai même si cela me coûtera. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella, tu es mon oxygène mais pour toi, pour ton bien, je me sens prêt à m'éloigner. Mais s'il te plait, dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses. Confies-toi à moi, ça me tue de te voir préoccuper, de te voir perdue dans tes pensées et de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… »**_

**Il ne put en dire d'avantage. Jacob arrivait et le toisait méchamment mais il semblait intriguer par notre semblant de dispute. Je n'aimais pas ce regard. Edward ne dut pas l'aimer non plus, car il mit une main sur ma hanche et m'approcha de lui avec douceur. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement être traité comme un trophée mais si cela pouvait faire partir Jacob, je pouvais le supporter. Quand l'intrus vint à partir, Edward resta un moment encore dans mon cou et le parsemait de doux baisers brûlants. Il se recula quand il entendit la sonnerie et prit d'assaut mes lèvres avant de me quitter.**

**Son baiser m'avait brûlé, mes lèvres m'avaient rappelés ce délice durant tout le cours de sport. Mon esprit avait été happé et mon bas ventre n'était plus qu'un fleuve sorti de son lit. Il n'était pas comme ceux que nous avions partagés jusqu'alors. Ses lèvres d'ordinaire douces se firent pressantes, ce baiser avait une saveur d'urgence. Ses lèvres happaient les miennes et exprimaient le besoin, sa langue taquine devenait exigeante et demandait du contact. Je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche, je ne participais que très peu à ce baiser car j'avais une impression qu'Edward laissait sa nature colérique dicter sa nouvelle passion et je ne voulais pas lui donner cette avantage. Cela ne me replongeait que trop facilement dans ma relation avec Demetri. Il avait toujours été dur à mon égard alors qu'avec Edward, je vivais l'amour. Je ne voulais plus de contact primaire, même si le sexe bestial avec mon amant me plaisait. Je voulais que ce soit l'amour et non pas la colère ou la jalousie qui prédomine notre relation, nos baisers, nos étreintes. **

**Je le sentis s'adoucir contre ma bouche, ses lèvres se firent plus douce, sa langue caressa en douceur la mienne. Je retrouvais l'Edward que j'aimais. Je ne pus répondre à son baiser car mon professeur arrivait.**

**FFB**

Le vigile m'avait reconnu pour être venu plusieurs fois avec Demetri. Il me fit un signe de tête et me fit entrer dans l'antre de l'Eclipse. L'ambiance était à son paroxysme, les lasers et les spots rouges dansaient sur les murs et sur les danseurs en transe, donnant ainsi une atmosphère sombre et dangereuse. J'avançais vers le fond de la salle, là où le salon personnel de mon ex-amant se trouvait. Mes pas étaient assurés alors que tout en moi n'était qu'appréhension et peur. La boule située dans ma gorge m'empêchait de respirer convenablement mais je me fis violence pour la laisser de côté et m'approcher au plus près de Demetri sans trop aller vers lui. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et attirer son attention. Les basses crachaient leurs sons, les corps se lovaient et s'entrainaient dans une danse sensuelle et suffocante de provocation.

Rosalie m'avait prêté une robe près du corps blanche. Sa matière satinée attirait le regard du fait des reflets que les lumières provoquaient en se posant sur elle. Elle m'avait confiée qu'entre cette robe et ma manière de danser j'allais attirer tous les regards, ce qui était le but de l'opération. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché de protester avant de la mettre. J'étais affublée de hauts talons noirs, mes cheveux étaient relevés et je portais un maquillage cendré pour attirer encore plus le regard.

Nous avions du me préparer au plus vite avec Rosalie car le départ de mes amis et plus particulièrement d'Edward avait été difficile.

**FB**

_**« Edward, vous allez être en retard si ça continue… Tu la reverras Bella ! Elle ne va pas s'envoler non plus… » S'exaspéra Rosalie.**_

**J'étais encore dans mes habits de la journée et j'avais la chance de pouvoir compter encore quelques heures avant de partir à l'Eclipse. La projection qu'allait voir Edward retraçait les six films de la saga et Rosalie avait compté dessus pour que j'ai jusqu'au petit matin pour dérouler la première partie de notre projet.**

**Edward était toujours mécontent de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec moi et je devais jouer le jeu de la malade, mais pas trop non plus, afin qu'il parte sans s'inquiéter. Il essayait à nouveau de convaincre Rose d'aller à sa place voir les films mais mon alliée était déterminée et trouvait toujours des excuses pour le contrer. Il partit en bougonnant contre nous deux. Rosalie pour sa détermination et moi, pour mon manque d'arguments pour aller en son sens. **

**Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se détourner de moi et je retrouvais alors mon Edward. Il avait laissé sa colère de côté et m'avait embrassé de nouveau en douceur. Nos lèvres ne faisaient que de se caresser tels des papillons qui butinent. Sa langue joueuse me montrait son attachement et son impatience de me revoir. Ce baiser me donnait la force de continuer mon entreprise malgré que ce soit à l'insu de mon amant. Si je n'avais pas Edward à mes côtés, ma détermination se serait dégradée au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. **

**Après un dernier regard, il m'avait glissé un **_**« Je t'aime »**_** au creux de l'oreille. Puis il était parti, je vis ses yeux s'éteindre à l'instant où il se détournait de moi…**

**FFB**

J'approchai de ma cible, je pouvais le voir assis sur sa banquette, les yeux scrutant la piste pour une future conquête. Je me glissai encore plus près de lui sans me faire remarquer. La musique changea plus La musique changea pour se faire encore plus langoureuse. Mon corps se fit plus léger et je me mis à laisser voyager mon esprit ailleurs pour rendre encore plus amples et suaves mes mouvements. C'était comme cela que je dansais, je laissai vagabonder mon esprit alors que mon corps suivait par vagues la musique.

Je me mis à penser à Edward et mon corps répondit d'instinct en se mouvant avec désir et sensualité. J'étais ailleurs, j'étais avec lui, je dansais pour lui. La foule n'était plus, seule ma cible en vue était présente. J'augmentai la cadence du balancement de mes hanches selon le rythme soutenu de la musique, j'utilisai mon corps de manière sensuelle presqu'avec érotisme pour telle une veuve noire attirée ma proie. Je sentis le regard de Demetri se poser sur moi, j'ouvris les yeux et nous fûmes hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de cette attraction, je me sentais repartir dans cette relation toxique que j'avais eue avec cet homme. Des mains se promenaient sur mon corps pour me rapprocher des corps d'hommes désireux que je danse pour eux, cela fit noircir le regard de ma cible alors que sa mâchoire se durcissait. En quelques secondes il était à mes côtés et regardait avec haine les potentiels intéressés. Il se lova contre moi, ses mains prirent possessivement mes hanches puis mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de son corps. Je sentais son désir contre mon ventre, cela me donnait le tournis et la bile montait dans ma gorge mais je pris sur moi pour me déhancher encore plus contre lui.

_« Bella, je suis ravi que tu me sois revenue… » Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de sa voix sensuelle._

**Alors votre avis ? **

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Je vous fais pleins de bisous, on se voit jeudi et pour certaines, bien plus tôt avec les réponses aux reviews…**

**Je vous souhaite donc un bon début de semaine…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutien. J'ai souvent l'impression de me répéter dans mes reviews et donc si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais c'est vrai qu'il me manque des expressions pour vous dire merci et pour tout ce que vous me dites. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à vous dire combien je suis heureuse que vous me souteniez, sans vous je pense que j'aurai clos l'aventure depuis des lustres, janvier en fait ^^. Donc merci à vous…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à quelques unes de mes choupettes… Sabi, So', Dri, Ninie, Cha, Cathou qui est actuellement en vacances, Dodo, Jess, Lu', Ma Vi' d'amour et bien sûr Mon Tit Amour qui a su libérer mes tensions le week-end dernier… Merci mes chéries d'être celles que vous êtes.**

**Marion : Alors je viens te répondre à deux de tes reviews la miss… Je suis ravie que ça te plaise… Pour la situation entre Demetri et Bella, hum il va falloir encore pas mal de temps avant de lire quel est celui qui influence l'autre… Une minute, tu m'envoie deux reviews à la place d'une, je suis trop contente alors de te lire deux fois :D. Bon alors comment va se passer la fin de la soirée, alors là réponse dans ce chapitre ^^. Bisous et merci.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture 3**

**Chapitre 32 : L'Eclipse [Partie 2]**

Le temps me paraissait très long depuis que j'étais dans les bras de Demetri, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : mon retour pour être dans les bras dans lesquels je voulais être. La proximité exiguë avec mon ex me donnait la nausée. Pourtant je prenais sur moi et je me lovais encore plus contre son corps. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon dos, mes hanches et mes fesses. Il les pétrissait de manière possessive alors qu'il humait et goutait la peau de mon épaule.

_Bella, prend sur toi ça va passer !_

Ma conscience avait beau me souffler inlassablement cette phrase, la boule au niveau de ma gorge s'intensifiait jusqu'à m'étouffer. Comment pouvais-je faire cela ?

_Pense à Rosalie ! Pense à Charlie ! Tu fais cela pour eux ! Pense à Edward !_

Je ne pensais qu'à lui durant ce calvaire. Mon cœur me hurlait que je faisais une erreur et que j'allais le perdre.

Demetri me fit sortir de mes pensées en se reculant de moi. Il me fit son sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Un frisson me parcourut devant son regard noirci. Je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté, je lui fis un petit sourire et il m'emmena vers sa table. Il me prit par la taille alors qu'il s'installait et me mit sur ses genoux. Je n'étais pas du tout à mon aise et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'en aller non sans le gifler. Je serrai les dents et lui fis de nouveau un sourire. Je ne pouvais oublier la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, il se frottait d'ailleurs à moi. Quel porc !

Il continuait à déposer des bisous baveux au creux de mon cou. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes flancs, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte écœurante. Il sourit face à ma soumission et longeant ma nuque pour venir mordiller mon oreille.

_« Tu m'as extrêmement manqué Bella… Je vois qu'il en ait de même pour toi. Je suis ravi que mon intervention d'hier t'ait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cullen, ne doit pas être assez viril pour te plaire ! » Me susurra-t-il._

_Ok Bella, mords-toi la langue sinon tu vas dire des mots qui feront tout capoter !_

_« Tu as raison, Edward n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vivais dans tes bras… » Commençai-je._

_Si seulement il savait la vérité l'imbécile… Jamais je n'ai autant vécu que dans les bras d'Edward !_

_« … Je t'aime toujours Demetri… »_

_Oh le blasphème ! Ok il faut que tu sois convaincante !_

Je me retournai donc et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Sa bosse frottait mon centre sans qu'il n'y ait d'effets sur mon corps. J'avais plutôt du dégoût et du mépris pour ce geste obscène.

_« … Jamais je n'ai autant vécu que dans tes bras ! Je t'en prie, reprends-moi ! Soumets-moi ! » Lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille._

Il se recula et me scruta de son regard empli de désir. Un frisson de dégout pour cet être infâme et pour moi-même parcourut mon échine. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais charmeur alors que tout en moi n'était que de glace. Il dut interpréter cela comme du désir car son regard se fit plus gourmand et intense. Il s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage et contemplait alternativement mes yeux et ma bouche.

_Pitié, pourvu qu'il…_

Je ne pus cogiter d'avantage qu'il avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je vivais un pur cauchemar.

_Pense à Rosalie ! Pense à Charlie !_

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas douces comme celles d'Edward. Son baiser était animal, brutal. Je me laissai faire, je me retenais de ne pas déguerpir en courant. Il me fallait jouer, instaurer une confiance en ce bâtard. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules puis sur sa nuque. Ses mains quand à elles pétrissaient mes fesses et mes hanches avec force. J'avais même peur qu'il me laisse des marques et s'il m'en laissait, Edward les remarquerait tout de suite. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas les enlever car cela gâcherait mon entreprise.

Sa langue vint brutalement quémander l'accès à ma bouche, ses dents malmenaient mes lèvres. Je lui donnais l'accès avec soumission et le laissais approfondir mon baiser. J'agissais passivement, je lui laissais le contrôle comme lorsque nous étions dans notre relation. Sa langue fouillait avec inquisition toutes les parties de ma bouche comme s'il voulait marquer mon antre et me marquer comme sienne. Une amertume envahissait mon esprit alors que je me laissais faire tel un pantin.

_Pense à Edward, il te pardonnera quand il saura pourquoi tu le fais !_

_Si seulement !_

Son bassin se mouvait sous moi, sa respiration était déjà saccadée et je sentais battre son cœur contre ma poitrine de manière excessive. Il me fallait jouer le jeu. Mes mains se promenèrent sur son corps. Cela dut le surprendre car il se recula et me scruta avec curiosité.

_« Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante… Hum j'aime cela… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés ce soir. Les femmes de cette ville sont bien fades par rapport à toi ma chérie. Reste avec moi cette nuit. _

_-Demetri, je ne peux pas. Je vis chez les Cullen et pour ne pas tromper leur vigilance, je dois y rester toutes les nuits… » Soufflai-je sous un ton faussement déçue._

_Allez idiot, crois en ce bobard…_

_« Tu vis toujours chez mes cousins… Hum intéressant… Tu es toujours avec mon cousin ? » Me demanda-t-il de manière possessive mais aussi avec intérêt._

_Et merde ! Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?_

_« Hum pour le moment oui mais je me disais que dès que nous reprendrions notre relation, je le quitterai… » Dis-je d'une voix emplie de désir que j'étais loin de ressentir._

_« Ne le quitte surtout pas, j'aime voir cette famille souffrir et tu peux m'aider dans cette entreprise. Je ne te savais pas si diablesse, j'aime cela même si je préfèrerai que tu restes à la place qui te convienne. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus dure._

J'allais devoir jouer sa soumise. J'allais devoir combler le moindre de ses désirs et besoins. Rien que cette pensée me fit frissonner de dégoût. Il fallait que je le fasse tomber dans mon piège, que je le rende fou amoureux. Je savais que c'était une entreprise risquée voire suicidaire, comment un monstre pouvait-il être doué de la passion de l'Amour ? Ma conscience hurlait que tout était possible, que derrière les façades Demetri était humain et qu'il fallait que je trouve le moyen de faire tomber ses murs.

Il continuait d'ailleurs à me scruter de son regard implacable et empli de désir. Je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu et il attendait une réponse de ma part. Sa poigne se fit d'ailleurs plus brusque et son emprise sur mes hanches plus possessive encore. Il devait forcément ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu quelque chose pour moi sinon pourquoi ne me lâcherait-il pas ? Je me mis à acquiescer en silence, je détournai les yeux alors qu'il se pencha sur ma peau, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il se remit à parsemer mon cou de ses baisers empoisonnés alors que son bassin devenait saccadé contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir les prémisses de sa délivrance. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans son pantalon et il mordit violemment mon oreille pour étouffer son cri.

Je me sentais sale, je me sentais quelque peu coupable d'avoir fait cela à Edward. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir trompé en étant la cause de la jouissance d'un autre. La boule situait à l'orée de mon ventre monta violemment dans ma bouche, il me fallait partir de suite. De violents frissons me parcouraient mon corps alors que des vagues de froid s'insinuaient dans mon âme.

Il dut se remettre de son orgasme et me sentir me tendre contre lui. Il raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait quelque peu relâchée lors de sa délivrance. Il se recula et me scruta sévèrement de son regard de nouveau de glace.

_« Où comptes-tu allé mon oiseau ?_

_-Je vais devoir bientôt m'en aller, je n'ai que bien trop tarder mais il me fallait te voir Dem…_

_-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller déjà ! » Dit-il alors que son regard se faisait légèrement paniqué._

Se pourrait-il… ? Non impossible ! Alors pourquoi ce regard si torturé, pourquoi cette panique ou peur soudaine ? Mon plan serait-il entre de bonnes voies ? Il allait falloir travailler encore plus là-dessus, il fallait qu'il craque. Ne disait-on pas qu'un homme amoureux était un homme aveuglé ? La partie la plus optimiste de mon être souriait de cette perspective. Il fallait que je reste calme et que je m'éloigne de lui.

_« Demetri, il me faut partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je fasse découvrir aux Cullen ma fourberie…_

_-Encore cinq minutes… » Dit-il avec rage._

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec force et hargne. Ses dents malmenèrent mes lèvres, sa langue vint s'immiscer avec brutalité dans ma bouche. Ce baiser était dominateur, violent et cela me fit peur. Je me revoyais allonger contre l'arbre lorsqu'il avait tenté de me violer. Des larmes commencèrent à embuer mes yeux, il me fallait sortir de là maintenant avant que je ne craque et que tout ce que j'avais entrepris ce soir ne soit gâché. Je le laissais donc assouvir son besoin et il dut me relâcher car son souffle était trop court. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse, me reculai et me mis debout pour partir. Il me prit de nouveau ma main et embrassa le creux de mon poignée. Il ne dit plus rien quand il eut fini. Je pouvais partir.

Je pris sur moi et détournai mes talons avec lenteur alors que tout mon corps me hurlait de fuir. Il ne fallait pas que cela ait l'air suspect. Je partis sans me retourner et quand je fus hors de sa vue, je me mis à accélérer. Mon souffle se fit plus court à mesure que mes larmes brouillaient de plus en plus ma vue et que mon cœur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais sale, j'avais mal.

Lorsque je fus dehors, l'air frais me déboussola. Tout autour de moi paraissait embrouillé, vaporeux. Je me mis à courir dans un recoin reculé et j'eus à peine le temps de me baisser que je vidais mon estomac dans le caniveau. Ce fut des mains froides et fines qui me retinrent les cheveux qui me firent sursauter et revenir dans la réalité. Je me débattis mais la poigne de l'inconnu ne me lâcha pas.

_« Bella, arrête. C'est Rose ! » Me dit l'inconnue._

Je me débattis encore un moment avant que ces mots ne m'atteignent et que je lève les yeux sur elle avant de m'enfouir dans son étreinte en pleurs. Elle me consola un moment avant de m'escorter vers sa voiture garée non loin. Elle caressait mon dos alors que mes sanglots sortaient de ma gorge avec force. Je dus me calmer un moment car elle en profita pour m'installer à l'intérieur de la voiture.

_« Je ne vais pas te bousculer Bella mais ce que tu as fait c'est héroïque. Je ne pourrais jamais te blâmer de te sacrifier pour notre bien à tous. »_

Mes larmes continuaient toujours à couler mais mes sanglots s'étaient taris. Je levais les yeux sur mon amie qui me scrutait avec compassion et affection. Elle me fit un léger sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Elle se recula et me regarda avec attention et curiosité cette fois ci.

_« Alors est-il tombé dans notre piège ?_

_-Ca a été la plus longue soirée de ma vie. Si tu savais Rosalie… » Dis-je avant de me remettre à pleurer. « Devoir le séduire, l'embrasser, je croyais que j'allais jamais y arriver… Je me sens si sale. J'avais l'impression de tromper Edward, tromper notre couple, sa confiance en moi… »_

Elle me laissa un moment me libérer encore de mes larmes intarissables ce soir. Je ressentis alors une brûlure au niveau de ma joue. Elle venait de me gifler avec force, mon visage avait tourné violemment sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_« Ça suffit maintenant Bella. Tu peux me trouver sans cœur à cet instant mais franchement là tu le mérites. Tu n'as pas trompé Edward, enfin pas comme tu le penses. Peut-être que tu te sens mal maintenant mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Si cela peut nous débarrasser des Volturis alors je ne reculerai devant rien et toi non plus. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Charlie, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à notre famille ! Ce sont des monstres Bella, il nous faut les vaincre si nous voulons nous reconstruire. » Dit-elle avec force._

Elle avait raison, il fallait détruire ces monstres.

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Je pars à nouveau en week-end donc les réponses seront envoyées soit vendredi matin, soit lundi matin…**

**Mon Tit Amour, promis après je serai tout le temps là et je vous écrirai la suite de VS et vous l'enverrai à toi et So'. **

**Pleins de bisous, je vous aime…**

**Laissez une review -)…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Et oui encore une semaine de passer avec vous. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour faire encore partie de l'aventure, vos mises en alerte, favoris et vos reviews emplissent mon cœur de joie même s'il reste encore des timides qui ne laissent pas des comm' -).**

**Bon alors cette semaine, j'aimerai une fois de plus remercier mes Tpas chéries 3 d'être là, ma so'3 , ma lu' 3 pour leurs pubs et soutien, ninie 3 pour sa correction, nessie 3 pour son enthousiasme, son soutien et ses lectures approfondies de mes prochains chapitres. J'aimerai remercier Cha 3, Sandra 3, Jess 3, ma Sabi 3, j'aimerai remercier également ma Dodo…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à celine11 avec ses reviews qui me donnent un coup de fouet et qui me font rire… merci à toi…**

**Alors maintenant les réponses aux presqu'anonymes, merci d'être là toutes les deux…**

**Marion : Merci ma belle pour ta fidélité. Chaque review me fait extrêmement plaisir. c'est vrai que Bella a bien du courage et elle en aura encore besoin pour la suite notamment et surtout du soutien de Rosalie mais je te laisserai le découvrir pour la suite. Pleins de bisous et merci vraiment pour tout.**

**Clia : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite va te plaire également. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 33 : Rendez-vous secret…**

Je n'avais plus revu Demetri depuis ce soir là. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui non plus. Il fallait que nous poursuivions cette entreprise avec Rosalie même si cela me tuait. Je n'avais pas entendu les autres Cullen rentrés. Dès que nous étions revenus avec Rosalie au domaine, je m'étais jetée sur la salle de bain et avait retiré cette robe de malheur avec force. Je ne voulais plus porter ce souvenir, son odeur. Je me lavais le corps et les cheveux avec hargne je voulais effacer tout ce qui venait de ce monstre.

Je sortis au bout d'interminables minutes, Rosalie m'attendait sur le lit et m'ouvrit ses bras alors que je me jetai sur elle et me mis de nouveau à pleurer. Il fallait que je me reprenne pour elle, pour Charlie, pour mes amis, pour Edward. Je me reculai de son étreinte, essuyai mes dernières larmes et fis face à son regard doux. Elle se mit à me parler de nouveau de ses parents, de ce que tous avaient ressentis. Elle m'avoua qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu si elle avait été à ma place faire ce que j'avais fait ce soir. Elle me caressa avec douceur mes cheveux et me prit dans ses bras avant de m'installer telle une mère à son côté. Je sombrai peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

J'eus une nuit peu reposante, d'innombrables cauchemars avec Demetri et les Volturis en protagonistes assaillirent mes songes. Je me réveillai donc dans une étreinte chaude plus fatiguée que je ne l'étais avant de m'endormir. Les bras qui m'entouraient se resserrèrent quelque peu mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'emprise trop forte de Demetri. Je sentis un baiser contre mon épaule, je me sentis à nouveau chez moi. Son odeur était tout autour de moi, je me mis à sourire alors que je retournai vers Lui. Edward.

Il me sourit en retour alors qu'il se mit à parsemer mon cou de baisers si doux que je les sentis à peine. Je me sentais de nouveau entière comme si la nuit précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il remonta la ligne de ses baisers sur mes joues, ma mâchoire et mes lèvres qu'il picora avant de les dévorer avec amour. Nos baisers m'avaient tellement manqué, nos souffles se rencontraient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me vénéraient, sa langue vint bientôt quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui donnai avec empressement, ce qui le fit sourire contre ma bouche. Notre baiser devint plus intense, nos langues se caressaient dans un balai sensuel que bientôt nos mains mimèrent sur nos peaux enflammées.

Je sentais contre moi sa virilité bien éveillée et ce contact embrasa mon corps tout entier. J'appartenais corps et âme à cet homme et rien ne pourra changer cela. Mon bassin se mit à se balancer pour plus de contact contre lui, ce qui le fit grogner contre ma bouche. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes flancs et s'égarèrent sous ma nuisette. Je les sentis bien assez tôt contre mon centre humide encore recouvert. Il traça des lignes exquises contre cette peau si sensible entraînant mes gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il fit glisser mon string le long de mes jambes et accompagna sa descente laissant une ligne incandescente sur la peau de ma poitrine, de mon ventre. Je sentis bientôt son souffle sur mon bouton de plaisir et ce simple contact me fit légèrement crier. Je crus qu'il allait m'achever quand je sentis sa langue mener la danse et m'amener au septième ciel. Il resta un moment après ma jouissance contre mon centre chaud.

Peu à peu les étoiles que mon orgasme m'avaient fait voir furent remplacer par des prunelles émeraude noircies par le désir. Un sourire victorieux illuminait le visage d'Edward. Il se plaça lentement, de manière presqu'exagéré entre mes jambes et commença à jouer avec mes nerfs alors que sa virilité caressait mes lèvres gonflées à nouveau de plaisir. Mon gémissement de frustration fut bientôt remplacé par un grognement de plaisir quand il me pénétra de toute sa longueur. Je le sentais partout autour de moi, en moi. Je me sentais vivre et c'était trop bon. Il prit un rythme très doux avant que notre étreinte se fit plus forte du fait de notre plaisir. Notre orgasme nous terrassa en simultané et nous nous endormîmes de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours étaient passés au rythme de nos étreintes. Je savais que cela n'allait pas durer et je vivais dans ses bras l'instant présent sans que mes craintes ne lui soient dévoilées. Je me sentais mal de lui cacher mes projets, je pouvais sentir quelques fois ses regards inquiets et scrutateurs mais il ne disait rien et attendait que je réagisse mais je ne le faisais pas.

Je parlais de plus en plus à Rosalie, elle était en quelque sorte mon confesseur. Je me sentais d'ailleurs comme une pécheresse car mes secrets étaient trop lourds à porter. Elle m'aidait à faire face à cela et m'encourageait encore plus.

Un jour alors que nous sortions tous ensemble, nous croisâmes de nouveau les Volturis. La rencontre se fit dans une ambiance glaciale, je sentais le regard de Demetri sur moi et je pouvais voir Edward serrer le poing qui ne me tenait pas contre lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait Demetri quand sa famille partit mais il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue tout en me glissant distraitement un papier dans ma main. Je vis tous mes amis se tendre alors qu'Edward se tendit encore plus.

Demetri partit en souriant dans la direction qu'avait prise sa famille mais il fut bien vite intercepté par mon amant.

_« Edward, que me veux-tu donc ? » dit Demetri alors qu'il se retourna quand il sentit mon amant sur ses pas._

Il ne put ajouter quelque chose de plus qu'il se prit un poing dans la figure. Il tomba sous la force du coup mais se ressaisit bien vite avant de sauter sur Edward. J'avais peur. Jamais je n'avais pensé que l'homme de ma vie allait se battre pour moi contre ce monstre. Je vis Félix arriver en courant et tenter de frapper mon homme mais il fut vite arrêter par Emmet. Les deux gladiateurs toujours à terre continuaient à se donner des coups, Edward dominait largement le combat. Ce fut Jasper et Alec qui étaient également arrivés en courant qui les ont séparés. Le visage de Demetri commençait à gonfler alors qu'Edward n'avait à première vue que la lèvre d'ouverte. Mon amant avait les yeux noirs de colère et ses poings étaient encore fermés avec force, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir ses tendons au travers de sa peau.

_« Tu t'approches encore une fois de Bella et je te promets que je ne te lâcherai pas et que tu finiras entre quatre planches. » dit-il d'une voix calme où toute sa haine transparaissait._

Un frisson me parcourut. J'étais à la fois heureuse mais aussi mal. J'étais heureuse car Edward s'était battu pour moi et pour notre amour. Je me sentais mal car il ne savait pas que j'allais derrière son dos revoir Demetri. Car pendant que mes amis et mes ennemis séparaient les duellistes, j'avais eu le temps d'entrevoir le mot que mon ex m'avait laissé.

_**« Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h à la Bella Italia**_

_**J'ai besoin de te parler, je t'y attendrai… »**_

Je me trouvai actuellement devant le restaurant la Bella Italia. J'avais eu quelques difficultés à trouver une excuse pour sortir sans éveiller les soupçons mais j'y étais arrivée. Rosalie m'avait aidé à trouver la tenue pour l'occasion. Je portais une robe prune avec des escarpins assortis. J'avais un peu d'appréhension concernant ce rendez-vous car j'avais peur d'abord que Demetri suite à la démonstration musclée d'Edward ne vienne pas mais j'avais également peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

J'entrai donc à vingt heures pile dans l'établissement et demandait à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui me gratifia de son regard noir de jalousie où se trouvait la table de Monsieur Volturi. Elle m'y escorta non sans dandiner ses grosses fesses de poufiasse et m'accompagna jusqu'à notre table où m'attendait déjà mon ex. Elle me souhaita bonne soirée de sa voix nasillarde alors que ses yeux dévoraient mon cavalier avec indécence.

Demetri me scrutait avec son regard déjà gonflé suite aux coups qu'il avait pris. Un sourire carnassier prit d'assaut son visage alors que ma nervosité grandit à vitesse grand v. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa avant de me désigner la chaise en face de lui.

_« J'ai déjà commandé notre repas. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher de notre temps ensemble ce soir. Tu es incroyablement belle ce soir ma douce._

_-Merci Demetri » dis-je alors que je m'installai._

_« Mon cousin n'y est pas allé de mains mortes tout à l'heure, cela m'a fait grandement sourire. Tu es une excellente comédienne quand tu veux Bella, lui faire croire à tes sentiments… Je ne t'en sentais pas capable._

_-Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement » dis-je avec force._

Tout dans mon cœur hurlait contre mon comportement. Ma raison pourtant me répétait inlassablement les mots de Rosalie. Il fallait que je continue.

_« Tu me manques Bella. Tu m'as manqué plus que je pensais. Je crois bien que je t'aime et j'en ai peur car les sentiments de l'amour sont des sentiments de faiblesse d'après Aro… »_

C'était la première fois que Demetri me faisait part de ses sentiments. Je voyais bien que son regard était quelque peu perdu. Sa mâchoire pourtant se contracta à ses derniers mots alors que son regard se durcit un peu à mon encontre.

_« Tu me rends faible Bella et je n'aime pas cela. J'ai envie de me confier à toi et de cela je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de te dire tellement de choses sur moi, sur ma famille que ça me tue… »_

Je ne pensais pas arriver aussi rapidement à ce résultat. J'avais l'impression que la bagarre de tout à l'heure lui avait donné un coup sur la tête. C'était tant inespéré que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée des plats. Notre repas se fit en silence. Seuls ses gestes affectueux démontraient ses récentes paroles. Son pied caressait et remontait en de larges cercles le long de ma jambe et cela me mettait mal à l'aise mais je n'en démontrai rien.

_« Bella, j'aimerai pour notre amour que tu le quittes._

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-j'aimerai que tu quittes mon cousin, le voir te toucher et te prendre dans ses bras en pleine rue me rend malade. Je sais que mes sentiments peuvent te surprendre car ils sont neufs mais je veux que ça soit moi qui te donne ce genre d'affection. Je te laisse y réfléchir jusqu'au week-end. Nous nous reverrons dans ce restaurant et j'espère que tu me donneras une réponse qui convienne à mes attentes. »_

Sur ce il demanda l'addition pendant qu'il me demandait de partir non sans m'embrasser une dernière fois l'intérieur du poignet. Dire que j'étais chamboulée était un euphémisme. Je ne savais pas où ses déclarations allaient me mener. Cette ouverture était si inespérée. Je me sentais optimiste pour une fois depuis le début de cette entreprise.

Je me dirigeai sans vraiment voir vers la voiture que Rosalie m'avait prêtée. Je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite de qui m'y attendait. Accoudé contre la portière, Edward me fixait durement alors que je m'approchais. Ce ne fut que quand je sentis son regard que je levais vers lui mon regard. Je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Tout ce que je craignais depuis le début venait d'arriver. J'allais devoir m'expliquer car mon couple était en péril et tout cela par ma faute. Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner, je le sentais dans les moindres parcelles de mon être.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais arrêté de marcher, j'étais restée stoïque sur le trottoir face à lui et son regard. Ce ne fut que quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés que je me tournais pour voir mon environnement. Tous les Cullen étaient face à moi, tous avaient un regard dur, seule Rosalie me regardaient d'un air désolé.

Un bras m'enlaça la taille, je sursautai sous ce contact. Edward jeta un regard noir à mon voisin. Je détournai la tête pour voir qui me tenait. Demetri. Il regardait avec haine les Cullen alors qu'un sourire victorieux apparaissait sur son visage de démon. La bile remontait le long de ma gorge alors que je sentais sa poigne autour de moi se durcir.

_« Tu l'as perdue Cousin, fais-toi une raison… Elle a toujours été à moi et ce depuis le début. Je l'aime et jamais je ne la laisserai repartir et surtout pas avec toi._

_- Laisse-la partir Demetri, elle vit avec nous ou plutôt elle vivait avec nous. » Dit Alice en me lançant un regard noir._

Il se tourna vers moi, me fis un sourire et m'embrassa avec légèreté avant de me dire au creux de l'oreille.

_« Vas les rejoindre, prends tes affaires, je t'attendrai juste devant chez eux… »_

Il me lâcha comme à regret, me lança un dernier regard et fit un pas en arrière pour m'encourager à aller vers ses cousins. Ce que je fis, la boule à la gorge…

**Baissez vos armes et ne me tuez pas par pitié…**

**Alors votre avis ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Voici un nouveau tournant dans ma fiction, et oui encore ! Mais ce sera le dernier avant ba la fin…**

**Pleins de bisous et laissez des messages…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes parées pour ma suite ^^… Hey je vous vois déjà stresser, y'a pas de quoi -)…**

**Bon alors beaucoup d'entre vous mesdemoiselles et mesdames (ba non pas de Monsieur) ont pas mal paniqué avec ma dernière fin, je vous rappelle que je suis une Edwardienne et que je suis une adepte des fins heureuses. Donc je viens laisser encore un mot comme quoi, mon histoire va bien se terminer même si pour cela je suis obligée de passer par des recoins obscurs.**

**Alors cette semaine, j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à toutes mes Tpas… J'ai hâte de vous revoir les filles, vous me manquez chaque jour. Donc je vous cite mes chéries : Nessie, So', Vinou, Drinou, Ninie, Jess, Lu', Lau', Ma Sandra, Cathou, Auré, Nina, Bea…**

**J'aimerai aussi faire un clin d'œil à ma Cha, Dodo, Pounine et Gégé, Bb23 et Vampelo. Je vous adore les filles…**

**Bon alors passons aux réponses des presqu'anonymes…**

**Nadia : coucou et bienvenue. Moi, cruelle ? Non, juste un tantinet sadique et ça va empirer avec le temps mdr. J'espère que ça t'a plu en tout cas. Merci et bisous. J'espère te relire très prochainement.**

**Ma tite Marion : Tu sais qu'avec ton « suspens, suspens » tu me fais penser à Eclipse ^^. Hum pour tes questions, il va te falloir lire mon chapitre car je ne pourrais y répondre sans te dévoiler le contenu et je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise… chacune de tes reviews est un baume au cœur, merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous.**

**Meg : coucou et bienvenue. Euh que répondre à ta review à part qu'il va te falloir lire la suite pour répondre à tes exclamations… D'habitude je suis plus loquace mais là, disons que tu me poses des questions dont toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitres et les suivants… bisous et merci.**

**Chapitre 34 : Colère et Souffrance…**

**POV Edward**

Je me sentais comme sur un nuage depuis que Bella et moi nous étions données à l'autre. Je lui avais tout donné cette nuit d'orage, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé de ma vie. J'avais déjà vécu des histoires avec mes premiers amours mais rien n'était aussi fort qu'avec Bella. Cela pourrait vous sembler bizarre alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup. Pourtant je me sentais en connexion avec elle, comme si un fil nous reliait l'un à l'autre.

Dès notre premier contact, j'avais ressenti une sensation électrique entre nous, un magnétisme. Si étrange mais si vivifiant. Comme si j'avais trouvé mon Autre, mon âme sœur. Peut-être était-elle celle que j'attendais ou plutôt celle avec qui j'allais tout vivre, celle avec qui j'allais le plus souffrir, le plus aimer. Je le sentais du plus profond de mon être. Je ne vivais que pour elle. Vous pourriez trouver que je me répète mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais comme un ange, comme une plume au gré du vent, je volai toujours plus haut et plus loin. Je savais que tôt ou tard j'allais m'écraser. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas que ça allait être si tôt. Bella et moi venions de nous trouver, comment pouvais-je imaginer une chute si abrupte ? Jamais je n'aurai pu prévoir cela.

J'avais senti qu'en dehors de nos étreintes nous nous éloignions avec mon amour mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait retourner avec Lui. Son Ex. Demetri… Rien que son nom apporte une haine dans mon cœur. Sa famille n'avait pas assez amené de souffrance autour de moi, il n'avait pas assez fait de mal à mon Ange, non il fallait qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Une sensation lourde emplit mon cœur meurtri. Une amertume, une colère, une souffrance sans nom. J'étais allé trop haut, je m'étais brûlé les ailes pour elle. J'avais trop aimé. Le pouvait-on ? Je ne le croyais pas quand je la voyais si vivante dans mes bras mais maintenant je savais que plus jamais je ne ferai confiance aux femmes. Elle m'avait brisé…

Quand je l'avais senti s'éloigner, j'avais pensé que c'était parce que la santé de son père importait. Je me sentais idiot d'avoir pu croire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'avait menti, elle m'avait trahi. Je me sentais mal car je me sentais aussi coupable car je n'avais pas su la retenir, je n'avais pas su lui montrer mes sentiments assez tôt. Je me sentais coupable aussi de cet échec. Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Pourquoi ?

Ma famille et moi, nous avions longuement discuté au cinéma du comportement plus qu'étrange de Rosalie et Bella. Pourquoi Rosalie avait-elle couverte Bella ? Pourquoi ma sœur ? Était-elle dans les manigances de cette traitresse ? Je me sentais encore plus blessé car elle avait mis ma sœur dans la confidence, elle avait utilisé ma sœur pour se remettre avec Demetri. Sa famille n'avait pas assez blessé Rose, non il fallait en plus que Bella l'utilise pour se remettre avec ce monstre.

Malgré ma souffrance et ma culpabilité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir pourtant un doute, une trace lente s'insinuait dans mon cœur. J'avais vu dans les yeux de mon ange tout son amour lorsque nous nous étreignons. Si elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, à quoi pensait-elle quand je l'avais dans les bras ? À Lui ? Si c'était vrai, alors elle était encore plus vile que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi m'avoir clamé son amour ? Pourquoi ? Méritais-je de vivre tout cela ? De souffrir autant ? Personne ne devrait expérimenter cela.

Alice et moi, nous étions beaucoup posés de questions lors de notre sortie cinéma. Nous nous étions confiés à l'autre ce soir-là. Elle aussi avait trouvé le comportement de Rose et Bella son nom m'écorchait le cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Nous avions confiés nos craintes communes à Emmet et surtout à Jasper. Car de nous tous, c'était lui le plus posé en l'absence de nos parents. Lui aussi avait trouvé suspect leurs attitudes à toutes les deux. Il n'avait pas discuté depuis longtemps avec sa sœur, du fait du rapprochement de leurs couples. Chacun était investi dans une romance mais j'étais le seul qui avait son rêve brisé. Et tout cela à cause d'Elle.

Ce soir là, je n'avais rien vu venir, ni les jours suivants. Elle m'avait ensorcelé, je n'étais plus conscient de tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne voyais qu'elle et elle utilisait mon amour pour ses desseins. Malgré l'espoir terré profondément dans mon cœur blessé, je n'étais que souffrance et haine. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Moi qui l'aimais et la vénérais telle une déesse des temps anciens. Elle avait tout simplement pris mon cœur et me l'avait arraché hors de mon corps.

Je m'étais inquiété pour elle et elle s'en était amusé. Nous nous étions aimés mais qu'était mon amour si elle pensait à Lui. Pourquoi s'être joué de moi ? Ces questions sans réponses me tuaient. Me trouver seul entourés de ma famille en couple me faisait mal. Je sentais un vide autour de moi, le néant m'engloutissait.

Je pensais que ce qui me faisait mal, c'était de l'avoir vue, le regard perdu quand elle s'était rendue compte de ma présence. Quand elle pensait pouvoir se jouer encore de moi, j'avais cru voir une lueur de souffrance mais je devais me tromper une nouvelle fois. Puis je l'avais vu lui. J'aurai du le frapper encore plus fort plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'aurait jamais du se relever, il aurait du crever comme un chien. Mes poings se serraient avec force, je voulais aller les retrouver et leur faire du mal comme eux l'avait fait avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais plus la revoir. La voir heureuse dans d'autres bras était au dessus de mes forces.

Je l'avais vu partir, je l'avais espionné alors aller vers sa voiture et disparaitre au loin avec lui. Ma gorge m'avait serré car trop de larmes avaient été retenues depuis les paroles de Demetri.

_**« Tu l'as perdue Cousin, fais-toi une raison… Elle a toujours été à moi et ce depuis le début. Je l'aime et jamais je ne la laisserai repartir et surtout pas avec toi. »**_

Je rigolai autrefois de voir tous ces hommes pleurnicher la perte de leur amour mais maintenant je comprenais. Ça faisait mal, atrocement mal. Je pensais que le pire allait de devoir lui faire face tous les jours au lycée, d'être si proche d'elle mais pourtant si loin d'elle. J'allai devoir me montrer plus fort que je ne l'étais. Je savais que ma famille était là mais je ne pouvais plus leur faire face à tous. Je me sentais trop sale et trop vulnérable. Comment avait-elle fait pour me rendre si fragile ? Était-ce cela l'amour ? Plus jamais je ne voulais vivre ce sentiment si cela devait se finir aussi mal.

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une personne s'approchait de moi, ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule que je me sortis de mon état second dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis que je l'avais vu partir avec Lui. Je me tournai pour faire face à l'intrus de ma souffrance. Rosalie. Elle se recula un peu face à mon image que je devinais fantomatique, rempli de rancœur et de colère. Mes poings se serrèrent de nouveau car elle était _Sa _confidente. A _Elle_. Je l'avais vu avec son regard désolé quand elle nous avait vu tous face à elle. Je n'avais pas compris et je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Je ne le voulais pas, pas maintenant. Je voulais oublier Son étreinte, Son odeur, Sa traitrise, je voulais tout oublier d'elle. Je voulais oublier la souffrance, je voulais vivre de nouveau mais je savais que je n'allais que survivre. Ma dépendance à elle me rendait encore plus furieux, je ne me rendais plus compte du monde extérieur, de la présence de ma sœur. D'ailleurs je ne voulais même plus avoir de contact, je voulais vivre reclus dans ma souffrance pour l'oublier au plus vite. Je ne voulais plus voir cette sœur qui m'avait trompé tout comme Elle, la seule qui n'avait jamais compté. Peut-être me trouverez-vous dramatique mais tel était mon avis ?

_Pourquoi fallait-il autant souffrir ?_

_Tu n'as pas l'impression de dramatiser…_

_Non, jamais plus je ne ferais confiance à une femme…_

_Nous verrons bien à l'avenir…_

Voilà que je me mettais à me parler à moi-même. En plus de me tuer de douleur, elle me rendait fou. Une caresse dans le dos me fit sursauté, je tournais vers ma sœur et lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve. Cela ne la fit pas bouger d'un centimètre. Mais qu'elle me laisse tranquille ! Elle aussi m'avait trompé, qu'elle s'en aille ! Je me mis à gigoter pour la faire reculer, qu'elle ne me touche plus. Elle ne le comprit pas car elle serra mon épaule. Ma rage accumulée depuis le début de soirée voulait sortir, tout en moi n'était que venin et amertume. Je voulais être seul pour mieux me complaire dans ma douleur et dans ma rage, y avait-il un mal à vouloir se reclure sur soi-même ?

Elle continua encore et toujours à me serrer l'épaule. Je sautais sur mes pieds loin d'elle et me mis à fixer l'espace qui m'entourait. Ma chambre. La chambre qui avait accueillis accueilli notre première étreinte, nos premières et seules étreintes. J'aurai voulu vivre plus avec Bella, mais elle ne nous avait pas laissé le plaisir d'en avoir d'avantage. Elle était repartie avec Lui, ce monstre. Demetri. Je me mis à serrer involontairement les poings, mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Je n'aurai jamais dû le lâcher plus tôt dans la semaine. J'aurai du dû le tuer comme lui me tuait à petit feu en ayant pris la seule chose qui m'avait rendu un semblant de vie parfaite. Bella. Quoique je fasse pour l'oublier, elle me revenait en mémoire tel un esprit. Tout revenait vers Elle. Je l'avais dans la peau et je ne me l'étais avoué que bien trop tard. J'avais bâclé ma séduction, j'avais tout bâclé depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle m'avait envoyé sur les roses dans ce champ, j'avais inconsciemment tout fait pour la faire souffrir car ce jour-là j'avais souffert de son rejet. Mais dès que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, tout s'était brouillé et je lui avais fait du mal avant de me faire une raison. Je l'avais dans la peau, elle était mon Âme. Il fallait que je fasse tout ce que je pouvais pour la reconquérir mais comment avec Lui, rôdant tel un vautour autour d'elle.

Je me mis à faire inconsciemment les cent pas et chaque tactique pour la reprendre faisait chou blanc. Ma rage augmentait face à mon impuissance. Un bruit fracassant se fit dans ma pièce. Ma lampe venait d'éclater contre le mur. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je tenais encore le fil. C'était moi qui avais fait cela ? Apparemment oui. Je me tournais vers Rosalie. Elle n'était plus sur mon lit mais en face de moi. Le regard noir, son souffle tremblant balayait mon visage. Elle était en colère. Nous l'étions tout deux.

Je sentis une brûlure sur ma joue. Je venais de recevoir la gifle la plus monumentale de mon existence. Rosalie venait de me gifler. Je la fixais éberlué alors qu'elle mit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et qu'elle commença à tirer dessus alors qu'elle se mit à marcher vers mon lit en m'y poussant alors qu'elle restait debout. En colère, me dominant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi terrifiante, je me mis à déglutir avec difficulté.

_Tu ne l'auras pas volé mon pote…_

_Oh la ferme, toi !_

Elle se tenait encore debout devant moi et tapait du pied pour essayer de se calmer enfin je l'espérais. Ses poings étaient blanchis par la force avec laquelle elle les serrait. J'entendis le bruit de ma porte s'ouvrir alors que le reste de ma famille entrait avec inquiétude. Je vis leurs yeux s'écarquillaient en voyant les victimes de mon excès de colère. Mes parents avaient blanchi alors que mes frères et Alice me regardaient avec compréhension et pitié. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Je devais assez vivre avec moi-même. Je voulais les voir sortir car je sentais de nouveau ma rage prendre possession de mon corps et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient blessé et vulnérable.

_« Sortez tous. » Dis-je d'une voix dure et rauque comme sorti d'outre tombe que je ne reconnus pas comme étant la mienne._

_« Ah non, ça suffit Edward. On sait que tu es blessé et en colère mais ça suffit. Tu ne vas pas rester plongé dans ta douleur. Bats-toi bon sang ! Bats-toi ! L'amour que tu crois avoir pour Bella n'est rien si tu ne fais rien et que tu le laisses te la prendre sous les yeux. Il se dit déjà qu'il l'a gagné mais il n'en ait rien… bon sang, petit frère ressaisis-toi et bouges ! Files la reconquérir, on fera tout pour t'aider. Mais tu as toutes les chances, tout ceci n'est qu'un leurre…._

_-Laissez-moi seul s'il vous plaît…_

_-Alors là tu rêves… » Rugit Rose._

Tout le monde nous regardait éberlué devant notre dispute. Mes parents n'avaient pas été témoin de l'infamie de Bella pourtant ce fut mon père qui réagit me rappelant un détail que je n'avais pas entendu tant j'étais en rage de leur intrusion.

_« Un leurre ? Mais de quoi tu parles Rosalie… »_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Oui je sais, je suis sadique mais c'est une marque de fabrique du clan TPAs ^^…**

**Alors vos suggestions, vos questions ?**

**J'attends tout cela dans vos reviews…**

**Pleins de bisous et à lundi soir…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Et oui encore une semaine passée avec vous pour ma plus grande joie… J'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews quelque peu paniquées et torturées, je vous ai dit qu'il y aurait une happy end à la clé bien que pour cela il y ait encore pas mal de chapitres noirs qu'ils vous attendent. J'ai écrit dans le week-end les dernières lignes de cette fiction et je vous informe qu'elle comportera 49 chapitres…**

**Alors sinon j'aimerai remercier Lou du blog de Lemon Fanfiction, elle m'a fait une critique très intéressante sur son blog et m'a donné plus d'amples informations par review, donc merci à toi pour avoir consacré de ton temps et de m'avoir en plus donné ces explications, je paniquais un peu…**

**Sinon alors j'aimerai remercier So' et Nessie pour m'avoir lu toutes les deux en avant-première et m'avoir donné leurs avis tout au long de ces deux mois de vacances où j'ai pu ainsi m'avancer et clore cette aventure. Merci mes chéries…**

**J'aimerai remercier ma beta Ninie qui corrige plus vite que son ombre… d'ailleurs selon comment ça avance peut-être même passerons-nous à trois chapitres par semaine mdr… mais cela se produira que si vous êtes favorables à cela…**

**Alors j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mon petit amour, à ma Sandra, ma So', Cathou, Dodo, Celine11, Marion, Pounine, Gégé, Sabi, Vinou… pour leur fidélité. Je crois que j'en oublie pas mal qui me lise depuis le début et qui poste à chaque poste depuis le tout début. Merci à vous toutes et désolé si je vous aie oubliés…**

**Je voudrai vous poser une question, voilà je reprend début septembre et donc je ne pourrais plus après cette date vous répondre comme je le fais depuis janvier donc je vous fais une proposition de trois postes par semaine. Dites-moi si cela vous tente.**

**Je vais passer aux réponses dans presqu'anonymes…**

**Marion : coucou ma belle, tu sais que tu me fais sourire quand je vois que tu as posté une review et j'ai en plus une review de relecture… J'ai droit à plusieurs commentaires emplis de ta joie de vivre et ton enthousiasme et c'est génial donc merci beaucoup… Tu connaitras très bientôt ce qu'il va se passer chez les Cullen, je te laisse découvrir la lecture de ce lundi… Bisous et merci ma belle…**

**Meg : Coucou. Pourquoi Edward n'essaie pas de comprendre ? Hum, sa tristesse et sa souffrance occultent son bon sens, voilà ma réponse. Dis-moi si cela te convient comme réponse sinon je te laisserai découvrir sa réaction dans le chapitre prochain sur les Cullen. Je dirai qu'il a une relation assez distante avec Rosalie comparé à Alice, il l'apprécie certes mais il n'est pas proche d'elle. J'espère que cela te convient encore cette fois. Je suis touchée que ça t'ait plu de nouveau. Pour tes questions, je reste toujours disponible donc tu peux me les poser par mp -). Bisous et merci.**

**Chapitre 35 : Amertume et douleur…**

Pourquoi être parti avec lui et loin de Lui ? Comment en étais-je arrivée à cette souffrance, à ce vide autour de moi, à ce trou béant et rempli de douleur au creux de ma poitrine, là où se logeait mon cœur avant ? Comment j'avais pu Comment avais-je pu autant dévier de ma mission primaire ? J'aurais dû mieux protéger mon couple, mon ange. J'avais vu le regard d'Edward et cette pensée me glaçait le sang. Moi qui avais vu la plus belle lueur dans ses yeux, j'y avais vu le vide et la souffrance jumelle à la mienne quand il m'avait vu avec Demetri. J'avais vu l'incompréhension se peindre sur ses traits alors que l'amertume emplissait mon cœur à mesure que je le perdais. Et je me trouvais là maintenant dans cette voiture. Avec ce monstre. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je doutais de la suite de ma mission. Avait-elle lieu d'être si je n'étais plus avec mon ange, si je ne voyais plus ses sourires, plus cette lueur d'amour dans son regard, si je me retrouvais loin de ses bras. Plus d'étreinte douce, plus de cette tendresse. Juste un vide et une souffrance sans nom qui me terrassait à chaque seconde loin de Lui. Etait-ce cela la perte d'un être cher ? Alors je n'avais jamais vécu de chagrin d'amour avant maintenant. Quand je m'étais retrouvée seule après Demetri, je n'avais ressenti que le dixième de la douleur qui me vidait de mon essence, de ma raison de vivre. Et pourtant j'étais là, aux côtés de mon ex qui ne me quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il m'emmenait loin de mon supplice.

Je fuyais les explications, j'étais partie les yeux baissés et sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche. J'avais pris mes affaires sous son regard vide. J'avais senti sa présence si proche mais si lointaine. Cela m'avait tué à petit feu et maintenant je n'avais que l'espoir que les quelques vêtements portant son odeur, la trace de l'existence d'un Nous. Et tout cela pourquoi ? J'en oubliais à mesure ma mission, je ne pense qu'à sa perte. Cela valait-il le coût de son absence ? J'en doutais. Pourtant une petite voix subsistait dans mon cœur vide pour que je continue.

_Tu le fais pour Charlie. Pour Eux. Pour Lui. Les Volturis ont beaucoup trop fait de mal sans qu'ils ne soient punis. Tu peux le faire Bella !_

_Mais est-ce que ça vaut Sa perte ?_

_Toute Victoire a besoin de sacrifice. Tu survivras. On survivra… Je serai toujours là…_

Je faisais tout cela pour Charlie et pour les Cullen. Toutes ces blessures. Je relevais la tête avec une nouvelle détermination. Quand tout cela sera fini, je ferai tout pour reconquérir Edward. Si seulement il voulait de moi bien sûr. Ce mince espoir s'envola dès qu'il apparut. Je l'avais trop blessé, je l'avais vu dans son regard mort. Je l'avais trahi, je l'avais trompé. Jamais il ne me reprendrait. Une nouvelle vague d'amertume envahit mon cœur et cela fut pire quand Demetri prit ma main et la serra. J'avais envie de vomir, je me donnais envie de vomir.

Comment je pouvais faire cela ?

_Pense à eux tous…_

Mais dès que des visions de tous mes proches faisaient surface, je revenais à Lui. A ses yeux verts remplis d'amours, à nos étreintes. A ses mains qui dessinaient des ombres chinoises et des arabesques sur ma peau. Je ressentais encore les frissons que tout ceci me procurait et pourtant l'absence et le vide en moi me rappelait que j'étais loin de Lui. Que j'étais avec un autre. Je savais que je n'allais jamais tourner la page, je n'allais que survivre et avancer telle une ombre avec le seul espoir d'une prochaine rencontre. J'allais combattre des monstres ainsi que mes démons. Je savais que j'allais rêver de lui et de mes fautes, j'allais revivre encore et encore notre fin.

Dès que je fermais mes yeux, je le revoyais dans cette ruelle. Je le revoyais appuyer, si beau alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait sur mon corps et mon âme. Je le revoyais froid et si distant alors que quelques heures plus tôt j'étais dans ses bras et qu'il me faisait oublier mon nom. Je le revoyais déçu et blessé, je le voyais combattre contre son mal. Je le voyais les yeux noirs, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'une ligne. Je revoyais ses mains crispées sur la carrosserie de la voiture de Rosalie, j'avais eu peur que des traces y subsistent. Mais cela n'avaient pas d'importance, j'avais moins peur de Rosalie à cause de sa voiture que de la colère ou même du silence d'Edward. J'aurais même préféré qu'il soit en colère et qu'il ait jeté un tas d'insultes à mon encontre que de n'avoir que le silence de sa part. Mes autres amis à l'exception de Rosalie m'avaient donné des regards noirs et j'entendais encore leurs grognements quand j'avais pris mes affaires ou quand j'étais entrée dans la voiture avec Rose. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'avais joué avec le feu. Et j'avais tout perdu, je les avais tous perdu.

Je savais que cela facilitera ma tâche mais leur absence dans ma vie me faisait si mal qu'il fallait que je me reconstruise rapidement pour m'effondrer dès que cela serait fini.

_Je serai là quand tu flancheras… Reste forte encore un peu Bella…_

Je sentais le regard persistant de Demetri dans la périphérie de mon regard, je sentais son emprise sur ma main se faire plus ferme. Comme si… Non impossible… Comme s'il comprenait ma douleur ou plutôt ma façade neutre que j'arborais depuis que j'étais rentrée dans cette voiture. Je me tournais vers lui et c'était avec la boule dans la gorge que je me mis à lui sourire de manière que je voulais réconfortante. Je dus y réussir car il me fit un petit sourire avant d'approcher sa main de mes lèvres.

_Bella, prends sur toi…_

J'avais l'impression que mon corps était là mais que tout le reste s'était fait la malle. J'étais restée avec Lui, dans sa chambre. Quand je repensais à sa chambre, je revoyais nos étreintes mais surtout notre première nuit. Je repensais à cet orage, à cette atmosphère de désir et de tendresse qui avait formé cette impression de bulle tout autour de nous. Nous nous étions tout données de nous. Je ne pensais pas que quelques jours plus tard, tout allait s'effriter et qu'on allait se briser.

Tout cela parce qu'Ils avaient osé toucher à mon père. Ils avaient déjà trop fait de mal à mes proches, à mon Amour. J'allais tout faire pour les détruire et pour cela, s'il fallait m'autodétruire un peu plus alors j'allais le faire. Je me tournais vers mon voisin et me mit à cacher sous une façade tout ce que je ressentais. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me mis à entrelacer nos doigts. Il me fit un sourire séducteur alors qu'il ne m'inspirait que dégoût. Il approcha nos mains de son visage, je sentis bientôt son souffle sur ma peau, un malaise prit part de mon être mais je me fis violence et l'observait en insufflant de la douceur dans mon regard. Je sentis bientôt ses lèvres sur ma peau, je me sentais si mal. Je ne pensais qu'à Lui et à mon manque de Lui. Il fallait que j'oublie un instant mon amour pour lui et que je joue de Demetri.

Je sentis à peine la voiture s'interrompre de rouler, je regardais autour de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de cet endroit. Je me sentis perdue, Demetri dut sentir mon désarroi car il se justifia.

_« J'ai acheté en secret un appartement. Je ne voulais pas faire face à ma famille quand… Hum tu viens ? »_

Quand quoi ? Que voulait-il me dire ou que voulait-il me cacher ?

Je sortais de la voiture la tête remplie de questions sur ce qu'y allait arriver, sur ce que j'allais devoir faire pour les faire tomber. Il fit le tour et vint me prendre la main alors qu'il m'escortait à sa porte après avoir pris mon sac. Alors qu'il glissait la clé dans le verrou, une peur grandissante me prit au ventre qu'allait-il se passer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Il me tira à l'intérieur et déposa mon sac à l'entrée. Il lâcha ma main, se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint après quelques instants avec deux verres d'eau. Il m'en donna un, me fit un petit sourire et me montra le canapé pour que je m'installe.

_« J'aimerai que tu te sentes chez toi ici. Je sais que ça a dû te faire du mal de voir le vrai visage des Cullen mais il valait mieux que tu partes. Tu es faite pour moi Bella et je… Um juste installes-toi comme chez toi… »_

Pourquoi ces paroles étaient entrecoupées ? Je voyais un nouveau visage à Demetri et cela me surprenait, que c'était-il passé pour qu'il devienne comme maintenant ? Je voyais quelque peu des traces d'humanité dans la froideur de ses prunelles bleues.

Il porta sa main sur l'une des miennes et se mit à la caresser alors qu'il enlevait le verre de mes mains. Il s'approcha de moi et mit bientôt son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle là où tant de fois Edward l'avait mis. De violents flashs de mes nuits d'avec mon Ange me revinrent en pleine face. Le vide que je cachais avec difficulté reprit en force la place de mon cœur et chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_Bella prends sur toi… Acceptes…_

_Non je ne peux pas…_

_S'il te plaît, fais-le…_

La bile qui était remontée dans ma gorge laissait un goût amer dans ma bouche alors que je la ravalais. Je mis dans un coin de mon esprit mes mirages d'Edward et me concentrait sur la situation actuelle.

_« Demetri…_

_-Oui Bella._

_-Pourquoi tu es loin de ta famille ? Pourquoi me vouloir à nouveau près de toi alors que tu m'as dit toutes ces choses ?_

_-Hum, ne pourrait-on pas en discuter plus tard s'il te plaît_

_-S'il te plaît…_

_-Hum, je n'imaginais pas du tout notre soirée de la sorte mais puisque tu veux des réponses… je te les dirai mais plus tard. » Finit-il d'une voix plus dure alors que la lueur douce qu'il avait au début de notre conversation avait disparu._

Il se repositionna dans mon cou, huma mon odeur et déposa de légers baisers au creux de mon cou. Je devais faire abstraction de ce qu'il m'arrivait, je faisais le vide autour de moi et laissait donc je faisais le vide autour de moi et dans mon corps et le laissait prendre possession de tout mon être. Il ne m'aurait plus jamais entière, je n'étais qu'à un seul homme, Lui. Je sentais sa bouche remonter vers mon oreille, puis s'aventurer sur la peau de mon visage, sur les contours de ma mâchoire. Puis je sentis d'abord timidement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je le sentis se retirer de ma peau, je sentis la chaleur de son regard. Il jaugeait ma réaction, une première. Il devait trouver ma réaction acceptable car il reprit là où il s'était arrêté et recommença à m'embrasser.

Ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus insistants. Il voulait que je participe et tel un pantin je m'exécutais. Je pressais ma bouche à même intensité que lui. La bile voulait à nouveau remonter dans ma gorge mais je fis encore plus le vide autour de moi. Je sentis bientôt sa langue dessiner les contours de mes lèvres. J'avais envie de le mordre et de m'enfuir mais il fallait que je joue mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

Sa langue glissa le long de mes lèvres et revint taquiner pour que je lui donne l'accès. Je le lui donnais sans résistance, ce qui dû lui plaire vu le gémissement écœurant qui sortit de son corps. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps vide, alors que sa langue dansait avec la mienne. Il rompit bientôt ce baiser et reprit ses caresses sur mon corps alors qu'il se nichait de nouveau dans mon cou où il reprit ses attentions. Je sentis bientôt sa langue et ses dents rejoindre ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire. Il pouvait très bien me marqué mais il n'aurait jamais la moindre parcelle de mon cœur.

Edward. Comment vivait-il ma traîtrise ? J'avais peur de le revoir au lycée. J'avais peur de tout maintenant que j'étais loin de lui. Je sentais de nouveau son absence, ce vide autour de moi. Je me sentais comme cotonneuse, j'étais ailleurs. J'étais avec Lui et pourtant je sentais les bras d'un autre me serrer contre lui.

Je sentis une pression de nouveau sur les lèvres. Je sentis qu'on suçotait ma bouche, qu'on la goûtait mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre à ce baiser. Ce fut un souffle sur mes lèvres et son mouvement de recul qui me firent réagir.

Demetri me regardait dans les yeux. Une lueur énigmatique dans ses yeux ou plutôt je l'avais déjà vu dans un autre regard. Non, ce serait trop beau. Ce fut la voix de Demetri lourde d'émotion qui me sortit un peu plus de mes pensées.

_« Tu m'as tellement manquée Bella. Je ne me suis rendu que bien trop tard de ce que… Je t'ai perdu. A cause de mon incapacité à faire face à ma famille, je l'ai laissé te faire du mal alors que j'aurais du te protéger… J'ai été un lâche… Je… Bella, pardonne-moi… Je... Je t'aime. »_

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'avez-vous comme espérance pour la suite, somme suggestion :D… j'aime bien voir jusqu'où vos esprits tordus vont et si esprit tordu il y a ^^…**

**Bisous et à jeudi**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Euh non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre… j'en posterai un nouveau vendredi pour voir si je peux ou non tenir le rythme de trois chapitres par semaine… merci les filles de me soutenir sur ce coup-là, je n'étais pas sure… donc cette semaine c'est un essaie et si tout se passe bien, ça se passera ainsi jusqu'à la fin que je dois encore modifier ^^. Désolé ma Céline mais je fais cet essai et ensuite on verras lundi si je reviens à deux postes, je sais bien que tu veux plus de temps avant la fin :D.**

**Alors ce chapitre, j'aimerai les dédicacer à ma Nessie, ma Vinou, ma Ninie, les deux cousines, Drinou, Vampelo, ma So', ma Sandra, ma Cathou, ma Sabi, ma Cha (avec qui j'adore papoter et apprendre à connaître au boulot 3), Dodo, Marion, Céline, Bb23, et toutes mes lectrices… car sans vous rien de tout cela ne serait écrit à l'heure actuelle. Merci pour vos reviews, vous me touchez à chaque fois et vos mercis me touchent même si tout vous revient en fait.**

**Donc après cet instant émotion, je réponds aux presqu'anonymes…**

**Marion : Coucou, je suis vraiment touchée que ça te plaise sachant que tu es une de mes fidèles lectrices donc merci… Hum Bella va-t-elle avoir des remords envers Demetri, hum l'avenir nous le dira… Toi qui attendait la réaction d'Edward la voilà… Bisous et merci pour tout…**

**Place à la lecture…**

**Musique : Lonely Day- System Of A Down**

**Chapitre 36 : Révélation…**

**POV Edward**

Rosalie était devant nous tous, sous nos regards inquisiteurs et nous la voyions blanchir à vue d'œil. Nous attendions qu'elle réponde à Carlisle. Ma colère était voilée par la curiosité car oui je voulais savoir pourquoi elle parlait d'un leurre. Bella nous avait tous bernés alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie en nous parlant de ruse. Je me sentais perdu et pourtant je sentais encore et toujours ce vide en moi, tout autour de moi. Je devais combattre pour être parmi ma famille. Personne n'avait vu mon combat intérieur, le temps s'était figé et Rosalie avait baissé son regard. Elle ne le faisait jamais et je me sentis de suite plus concentré à tout ce qui m'entourait. Tous les pores de ma peau me criaient qu'une information cruciale allait être donnée dans peu de temps. Mon cœur se remettait à battre au rythme de l'espoir qui s'insinuait dans mon être. Oui l'espoir, car je ne pouvais croire intérieurement à la traitrise de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, mon cœur me le criait mais ma raison me disait de faire attention car là où elle ne m'avait pas encore tué, l'espoir le ferait.

_« Alors Rosalie, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Est-ce à voir avec l'absence de Bella ? Et à vos attitudes si blessées et à la souffrance d'Edward qu'on ressent même à distance ? » Dit Carlisle._

_« Je ne peux pas le dire, j'en ai fait la promesse…_

_-Quand cela touche l'intégrité et le bonheur de la famille alors tout le monde est concerné et les secrets doivent être révélés… » Déclara avec force Carlisle._

Esmé lui prit le bras pour soutenir ses paroles, son regard nous fixait tour à tour et une lueur de compassion prit possession de ses yeux. Ma colère alors calmée reprit part de mon être, je ne voulais pas que mes proches soient tristes de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Tout était de ma faute, je n'avais pas su me battre pour la garder, je ne l'avais même pas retenu, je ne lui avais pas demandé non plus d'explications. Ma colère n'était plus tournée contre Bella mais contre moi. J'étais un faible, je n'avais même pas su la protéger, je n'avais rien fait.

_« Nous avons surpris Bella à la sortie d'un restaurant romantique à la table de Demetri… » Lâcha Emmet dans un grognement._

_« Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie ? Elle doit bien avoir une raison à son comportement… Avez-vous cherché à la connaître au moins ? » Demanda Esmé._

_« A quoi bon chercher une raison, elle a trahi notre confiance, elle a trahi notre frère. » Répliqua Jasper avec hargne._

_« Jasper et Emmet, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi haineux envers quelqu'un, surtout à l'encontre de Bella… » Dit Esmé._

_« Votre mère a raison et je pense fortement que Rosalie connait le pourquoi du comment… Rose, s'il te plaît, romps le saut du secret et dis-nous la raison du comportement de Bella… » Ajouta Carlisle._

_« J'ai juré de ne rien dire mais je pense que vous devez quand même savoir ses plans. » dit Rose d'une voix neutre, sans émotion. « S'il vous plaît, ne m'en veuillez pas de vous avoir caché tout cela. Edward, pardonnes-moi. »_

J'étais accroché à ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. Pourtant j'avais peur, peur que tout me retombe dessus et que je souffre de nouveau. Je ne savais déjà pas me protéger des souffrances dû à l'amour et je ne voulais pas à nouveau souffrir avec ma famille. J'hochai pourtant la tête pour lui dire de continuer alors que j'étais loin de ressentir la certitude de mon choix et que j'étais loin de connaitre ce que l'avenir allait m'apporter. J'avais découvert depuis peu, en fait depuis que je l'avais rencontré, depuis que j'avais plongé dans ses yeux chocolats, que mon avenir serait fait d'une vie remplie d'amour et de bonheur. S'en était même devenu ma couleur préférée. Si je n'avais été que spectateur, j'aurai ri de mon attitude de faible mais non j'étais trop amoureux.

_« Après l'accident de Charlie, je sentais Bella blessée et elle est venue le soir me parler. Elle voulait se confier. Je lui ai alors dit de me rejoindre le lendemain au lycée car Edward, tu étais trop proche d'elle et elle ne voulait pas te mettre dans la confidence car tu aurais tout fait pour la protéger et donc l'empêcher de mettre à jour ses plans. »_

Elle avait dit tout cela sans me quitter des yeux et sans reprendre son souffle. Elle jaugea ma réaction et ne vit rien. Elle fronça des sourcils et continua d'une voix plus résolue et plus dure.

_« Elle m'a fait part qu'elle voulait nuire aux Volturis »_

Inconsciemment, je sentis un grognement passé la barrière de mes lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pu faire cela, non tout sauf cela. J'étais loin vraiment loin de m'avoir imaginé un tel danger. Rosalie me fit un sourire et continua comme si je n'avais pas réagi. Le reste de ma famille était plongé dans leurs pensées et comprenaient les conséquences que les actes de Bella allaient engendrer, c'était à double tranchant. Soit elle réussissait avec chance, soit elle réussissait mais serait touchée, soit elle échouait. Ses chances de réussite étant plus que minimes et cela me rendit encore plus hors de moi. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Elle ne pouvait penser réussir.

_« Elle nous a vu souffrir à cause d'eux, elle a vu son père passer à deux doigts de la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire sans réagir. Je l'ai écouté et je l'ai épaulé car je savais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider sans que j'interfère comme vous l'auriez fait à ma place. Maman, Papa, vous auriez vu comme moi le danger et vous auriez tout fait pour la dissuader. Emmet, Alice, vous l'auriez certainement enfermée alors que toi, Jasper, tu l'aurais comme les parents dissuadé d'intervenir malgré ta rancœur et ta haine des Volturis. Edward, tu aurais tout fait, tu l'aurais dissuadée, tu l'aurais enfermée et nous ne le voulions pas Bella et moi. Vous pouvez comprendre, tu peux me comprendre Edward, ils ne nous ont que trop blessés, toi, Jasper et moi avons été les plus touchés étant enfants… »_

Elle me fixait toujours de son regard sans expression. Elle avait raison, nous avions beaucoup souffert mais cela devait-il nous obliger à laisser Bella avec Demetri. Je me sentais encore plus malade de l'avoir laissé partir. J'aurais du la retenir mais je n'avais fait que me laisser aller dans ma souffrance, je l'avais laissé face au danger. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé dans sa souffrance, je me disais l'aimer mais je ne l'avais pas protégée. Quel crétin ! Pourtant malgré mon duel intérieur, je restai immobile alors que tout en moi bouillait. J'étais comme la glace, immobile et pourtant un feu en moi faisait rage.

_« Le fait de se rapprocher de Demetri faisait partie du plan. Elle devait le séduire de nouveau et lui faire croire à son retour. Cette partie du plan ne s'est que trop bien passé, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite. Nous restions en contact quasi permanent pendant qu'elle était avec lui. Je ne la quittai pas du regard et je devais me faire discrète… Je suis désolée de vous avoir tout cachés. Je devais protéger ses arrières mais je n'ai même pas pu vous dissuader de venir ce soir… Je vous prie de me donner votre pardon… Surtout à toi Edward… » Finit-elle en soufflant._

_« Vous vous êtes mise inconsciemment en danger Rose, tu le sais cela ? » Dit Carlisle._

_« Oui mais si cela peut nuire aux Volturis alors c'est un bien pour un mal… » Dit le plus calmement et fermement Rosalie._

Je savais que Rosalie avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas croire que mon amour se soit mis en danger et cela peut-être jusqu' à ce qu'un grand mal s'abatte sur elle. Elle s'était jetée dans les griffes d'un immense danger. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là bas, je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre leurs mains, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos. Son absence n'avait que trop duré, elle me manquait. J'allais tout faire pour la protéger et la détourner de ses intentions. Je ne pouvais me dire qu'elle se mettait en danger pour nous, pour notre bien. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de la laisser là où elle était.

Je sentis six paires d'yeux me fixer, je ne savais combien de temps j'étais resté silencieux mais cela devait faire un certain temps. Je sentis surtout le regard pesant de Rosalie, je levai les yeux vers elle. Je vis son expression se durcir, elle savait que je n'allais pas les laisser faire.

_« Edward, ne m'obliges pas à regretter de tout t'avoir dit. Tu ne contrecarreras pas nos plans, je ne te laisserai pas faire et si tu interviens, Bella risque de ne jamais te pardonner. Est-ce cela vraiment que tu veux ? Tu veux la perdre ? Je ne pense pas non, tu es amoureux d'elle et même si ton instinct et ton cœur te disent de la protéger, il ne faut pas que tu gênes l'avancée de notre vengeance… Il faut qu'ils soient contrés, il faut les arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes… » Dit Rosalie avec foi et violence._

_« Rosalie, bien que je veuille autant que toi leur nuire, je ne peux pas la laisser là bas. Je l'aime, je l'ai laissé partir sans que je sache. Mais si elle fait cela pour nous et que je la laisse là bas et si jamais il lui arrive malheur alors je me sentirai coupable. Je me sens déjà assez mal de l'avoir vu partir avec lui sans que j'aie réagi. Je ne peux pas me dire qu'à cause de nous, elle risque à tout moment un danger car c'est ce qu'elle risque et tu le sais._

_-Elle le sait également Edward. » Me coupa-t-elle._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle encoure et ne me coupe pas. Je vais aller la chercher…_

_-Edward, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Si elle est retournée auprès de Demetri, peut-être se trouve-t-elle chez les Volturis et donc elle risque plus si tu viens la chercher alors que si elle y revient avec Demetri. » Me coupa Carlisle._

_« Ton père a raison mon chéri. Aller la chercher serait suicidaire pour vous deux. Il faut être plus avisé…_

_-Hum nous pourrions installer une protection ou plutôt dirons-nous une surveillance. » Ajouta Jasper._

_« Hum dès demain au lycée alors. » ajoutai-je._

_« Oui, dès qu'il la laissera au lycée, nous lui indiquerons que nous savons tout ou plutôt Rosalie, vu que tu es officiellement la seule à ne pas être en froid avec elle, tu lui diras tout. » surenchérit Jasper._

_« Je me méfie de Demetri, je ne pense pas qu'aussitôt reconquise il la laisse sans surveillance lui non plus. » Ajoutai-je._

_« Il va nous falloir être d'autant plus prudent… tu penses qu'il va la faire surveiller également durant les cours ? » Dit Jasper avec scepticisme. _

_« Tu sais comment il agit, il aura forcément un espion dans le lycée donc je pense que oui. Il va également la faire surveiller durant les cours…_

_-Et par le biais des mots comme au collège ? » Proposa Alice. _

_« Ça pourrait marcher. » dit Jasper._

_« Hum, il va nous falloir être d'autant plus prudent… » Dis-je. _

Je sentais l'espoir de nouveau prendre part à mon cœur, il battait de façon démesuré dans ma poitrine mais de ne pas savoir comment allait mon amour me rendait malade. La perspective de la savoir seule durant une nuit me rendait amer. Je n'avais pas su la protéger. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire en une nuit ? Tant d'évènements pourraient se produire sans que je ne puisse la protéger, ni interférer. Ma famille partait petit à petit de ma chambre alors que je ruminai dans mes pensées. Je sentis bientôt l'odeur de ma mère à mes côtés alors que le lit s'affaissait. Je sentis son bras m'enlacer et me pousser à me lever. Je lui fis confiance et me laissai aller. Elle m'escorta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Je sentis alors l'odeur omniprésente de Bella. Je me sentais chez moi mais en même temps, la culpabilité tenaillait avec violence mon cœur de nouveau. Je l'avais laissé seule, mon Dieu. Cette pensée répétitive glaçait mon cœur vide. Je l'avais laissé partir, je l'avais laissé avec lui. La colère telle un venin s'insinuait partout dans mon corps. Il fallait que je bouge.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai dans la salle de musique, assis devant mon piano. J'ouvris le couvercle et mes doigts se posèrent sur les touches noires et ivoire. Je me mis à jouer des musiques tristes d'artistes connus. Mozart était mon artiste préféré dans mes moments de doute et de colère. Je faisais passer toutes mes émotions quand je jouais et l'_Ave Verum Corpus_ était le morceau parfait pour évacuer toute ma culpabilité, ma détresse et ma haine que j'avais accumulé depuis le début de soirée. Cependant dès que je me mis à penser à Elle, Bella. Mes doigts glissèrent et sa mélodie emplit la pièce…

Je la verrais demain. Demain, c'était si proche et pourtant si lointain.

**Alors votre avis ? **

**Quelles étaient vos attentes ? Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Tout pleins de questions et elles n'attendent que des réponses -)**

**Je viens de tomber sur une fiction qui a été un crève le cœur, elle se trouve dans mes favories et s'appelles : Tu es ma promise… dites-vous que mon collègue au boulot s'est demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait tant j'ai ri à un moment…**

**Bisous à vous toutes et à vendredi pour le troisième poste et surtout pour un certain anniversaire que je n'oublierai pas de souhaiter en postant un OS assez lemonesque… **


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Et oui nous voilà vendredi et je poste le troisième chapitre… Pour celles qui se disent que je poste trop vite, je vous explique… Je travaille en ce moment pour un job d'été et j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi et donc je peux répondre finalement assez rapidement à vos reviews… De plus, pour celles qui se disent que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire la suite, dites-vous que je l'ai déjà finie et oui… ça fait vraiment tout drôle et je ne peux pas commencer à en écrire une nouvelle car je reprends mes études et j'ai fait une promesse à mon père et va falloir que je me batte pour être la meilleure… Donc pour moi, les six prochaines années rimeront avec lecture comme seul loisir et non plus écriture à mes heures… navrée…**

**Alors aujourd'hui je vais dédicacer uniquement ce chapitre à Mon Tit Amour dont c'est l'anniversaire… Je lui aie déjà posté un OS anniversaire dont vous avez le seul chapitre en ligne depuis ce matin. Euh pour les personnes qui aiment le lemon trash et le lemon à gogo, cet OS est pour vous ^^… Bon Anniversaire à toi mon cœur… Je pense fort à toi chaque jour, d'ailleurs tu as vu première chose que j'ai fait ce matin en me levant tôt était de t'envoyer un texto… Je t'aime infiniment et être amie avec toi est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées cette année…**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

**System Of A Down- Toxicity**

**Chapitre 37 : Retour à la Réalité**

Que faisais-je là dans ses bras étrangers ? Où étais-je ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal à ma poitrine et pourquoi un vide immense m'entourait ? Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais il devait à peine faire jour vu le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Je me mis à regarder tout autour de moi et ne reconnaissais rien de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans un lit et une chaude étreinte m'entourait. Je savais que ce n'était pas Edward, l'étreinte était différente et l'odeur inconnue même si cela me rappelait un lointain souvenir. Je me détachais du corps chaud qui me protégeait, je me mis à observer mon corps. J'avais mes vêtements de jour, rien ne s'était passé. Je fus quelque peu soulagée car je n'avais pas trompé Edward. Je me redressais pour mieux observer ce qui m'entourait. C'était un studio assez spacieux avec un mobilier assez sobre mais masculin toute fois. Je m'observais de nouveau, non j'étais tout habillée. Je me tournais et jaugeais l'identité de l'inconnu. Et merde, Demetri. J'étais chez Demetri.

Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille m'assaillirent et la douleur comprimée dans ma poitrine reprit de l'intensité. Edward. Edward et ses yeux si tristes. Tout en lui me criait de le rejoindre et d'aller le consoler. Pourtant quand je repensais à toute la soirée, je revoyais notre rupture. Je n'avais rien fait pour le retenir et cela me tuait. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre nous, pas même un regard. Tout cela par ma faute, j'avais pourtant foi à un avenir prochain entre nous ou plutôt j'en avais un mince espoir.

Je décidai de me lever, je me sentais étouffée entre la chaleur de Demetri et ma souffrance grandissante dans ma poitrine. Il me fallait prendre l'air, je décidai de me jeter vers la première porte ouverte et tomber sur la salle de bain. Je me mis à pousser avec rapidité le verrou, comme si j'avais peur que Demetri me rejoigne sous la douche. Je me mis à rire de moi mais aussi de la situation. Moi qui me disais folle amoureuse d'Edward, j'avais tout gâché et tout cela pour une enquête. Pourtant ma foi en ce projet ne faisait que grandir car j'avais comme un bon pressentiment sur les prochains évènements. Il fallait que je garde cet espoir quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait que je fasse abstraction de ma douleur. Le fait de pouvoir remédier au fléau des Volturis rétablirait un semblant de bonheur chez mes proches, au moins je les saurai protéger.

Je me mis nue et glissai sous les jets puissants de la douche de Demetri. Je sentis un semblant de bien être m'envahir mais je savais que si je sortais le vide reprendrait ses droits sur mon cœur. Je voulais enlever toute trace de mes fautes, je pris avec rage son savon et me mis à frotter avec force toutes les parcelles de ma peau. Je voulais comme expier mes douleurs, mes fautes. Je sentais mes muscles me crier d'arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme prise dans une transe. Je fis de même avec mes cheveux, je voulais enlever l'odeur de Demetri. Avoir dormi avec lui m'avait suffit et pourtant je savais que ça allait aller plus loin. Il fallait encore que je gagne sa confiance.

Une bribe de déclaration me revint en mémoire, m'avait-il vraiment dit « Je t'aime ». Je trouvais cela aberrant et un rire sans joie sortit de mes lèvres. Je savais que cela allait me faciliter la tâche, je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais agir pour faire tomber sa famille mais ses sentiments nouveaux pouvaient m'aider. J'avais senti un point de rupture dans la soirée mais je ne l'avais pas senti près à se confier. Au moment où il allait passer aux confidences, il s'était reculé et m'avait scruté. Nous n'étions pas encore prêts à cela. A moi maintenant de faire en sorte de gagner sa confiance.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis Demetri de l'autre côté de la porte.

_« Bella, tu as bientôt fini de prendre ta douche ? J'aimerai si tu le veux bien t'emmener déjeuner à l'extérieur… »_

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Je me rinçai une dernière fois et sortis de la cabine. Je me préparais rapidement et fis bientôt face à mon ex. Il me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa avec douceur. Son changement de comportement m'étonnait et j'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'une façade alors je restais sur la défensive. Je répondis cependant à son baiser, un goût amer emplit ma bouche alors que la douleur dans ma poitrine reprenait ses droits. Il se recula pour mon plus grand soulagement, je lui fis un petit sourire et il alla à son tour se doucher non sans me lancer un clin d'œil alors qu'il ne verrouillait pas la porte. Etait-ce sa façon de m'inviter ? Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça… J'avais encore des souvenirs de ma dernière douche à deux et mon cœur se serra de nouveau dans ma poitrine. Edward. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire face au lycée sans que je puisse le toucher ou être à ses côtés ? Comment pouvais-je me dire que tout était fini avec lui alors qu'il était si proche et pourtant si lointain ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la douche se couper. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux bras m'entourèrent la taille et que de légers baisers étaient posés sur ma nuque que je dus faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Je dus réprimer mes frissons de dégoûts et me retourner pour répondre à cette étreinte. Il dut me sentir hésitante après un nouveau baiser échangé car il se recula et me scruta. Il ne dit rien et prit ma main afin de m'escorter à sa voiture.

Le trajet qui nous menait au restaurant qu'il voulait se passa en silence. Je sentis la brûlure de son regard sur ma joue gauche mais il ne dit rien. Pour ma part, ce silence m'était nécessaire pour préparer un plan mais rien ne venait. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de cette histoire sachant que je n'aurai pas la même liberté pour parler à Rosalie. J'avais comme l'intuition que j'allais être surveillé au lycée. Demetri ne me laisserait jamais retourner loin de lui sans assurer ses arrières.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à un petit restaurant situé à l'extérieur de la ville et caché au regard de tous. Il m'escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur non sans regarder tout autour de lui. Pourquoi un tel comportement ? Je trouvais cela étrange…

Nous nous installâmes au fond de l'établissement, loin des regards peu nombreux à cette heure de la journée. Il commanda pour nous deux comme à son habitude. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Il me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant ou peut être doux mais ma méfiance était toujours de mise.

_« Tu ne peux t'imaginer comme je suis heureux de t'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Et dire que mon cousin ne s'est même pas battu pour toi, je trouve cela encore plus risible que tu sois partie avec lui… »_

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il parlait d'Edward mais je dus me faire violence pour ne pas défendre mon bien aimé. Je ne voulais pas griller ma couverture et donc j'allais devoir supporter ses remarques sur les Cullen. Je dus de nouveau être attentive à son discours, tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire pouvait se retourner contre lui.

_« Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet… Bella, je te trouve assez distante, peut-être est-ce le fait que tu viens de sortir d'une relation où tu t'étais manifestement attachée… » Dit-il avec un ton froid et amer sur les derniers mots. « Ou peut-être est-ce parce que mes sentiments te troublent ? Je ne savais pas… je ne les connaissais pas avant de te perdre. J'ai toujours cru en la philosophie de ma famille mais tu m'as fait voir le vrai sens de la vie. Je pensais que seule la famille était importante avec la richesse et la bonne place dans la société mais tu m'as fait connaître tout autre chose : l'Amour. J'ai été assez bête pour ne voir ton importance que lorsque tu étais déjà loin. J'ai été un imbécile… »_

Il me transperça de son regard bleu azur. J'avais toujours connu un regard dur et impénétrable et là je découvrais un nouveau Demetri. Etait-il sincère ? J'avais des doutes.

_« Demetri, je ne peux te donner mon entière confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi. Les mots de ton père, de ton oncle, de Jane et même les tiens ont été blessants. Je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien alors qu'à l'époque je t'aimais. Je ne peux te dire si je t'aime encore » dis-je avec le plus de mal sur les derniers mots. Je ne l'aimais pas c'était certain. Je repris cependant. « Il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir te refaire confiance, je veux bien te laisser une chance mais il va falloir que nous réapprenions à nous connaître… _

_-Je comprends tout à fait mais sache que chacune de tes paroles sont restées graver dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de ressasser ton image et tout de toi quand tu étais loin de moi. A moi maintenant de regagner ta confiance… »_

Durant son discours, ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés les miens et une de ses mains avait agrippé l'une des miennes au dessus de la table. J'allais devoir être prudente dans mon comportement, mon plan allait être facilité avec cette conversation. C'était Demetri qui allait faire des efforts, je n'avais qu'à rejouer le rôle de la Bella soumise et être méfiante sans l'être de trop pour ne pas qu'il se doute de ce que je préparais. Enfin je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je préparais mais dès qu'il allait passer aux confidences, j'avais le pressentiment que tout allait se jouer à partir de là.

Un petit ricanement nous surprit dans ce moment légèrement intime. Demetri perdit son sourire et retrouva son regard dur pour faire face à l'intrus. Moi je restais de glace car j'avais reconnu ce rire cynique et froid. Jane. Quand Demetri fit face à sa cousine, je ne pus résister plus longtemps et fit face à ma vipère d'ancienne meilleure amie.

_« Tiens, tiens mais avec qui donc cher cousin je te vois batifoler. Bella. Mais dis-moi, comment va ton père de flic ? » Ricana-t-elle alors que son regard froid était on ne peut plus sérieux._

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et de la tabasser aux yeux de tous. Il fallait que je garde la couverture de la Bella soumise comme au temps où j'étais à leurs côtés et donc je me mis à baisser les yeux. Je me mordais violemment la langue devant mon comportement mais il fallait que je continue cette enquête.

_« Hum, toujours aussi faible à ce que je voies. Serais-tu revenue sur le droit chemin, ce sont les Cullen qui vont être blessés. Tant mieux, ces chiens ne méritent que cela… Mais bref, je ne suis pas là pour toi vermisseau. Demetri, ton affront de l'autre jour a mis en colère Aro et ton père. Ils te prient de revenir rapidement à la raison avant que quelque chose puisse mal tourner… »_

Je sentis le regard glacial de Jane sur moi. Des frissons se formèrent sur mon échine alors que la menace à peine voilée prenait part à mon être. Je sentis bientôt le regard de Demetri sur ma joue gauche. Sa main se crispa sur la mienne et cela devint rapidement douloureux. Je pris sur moi et la laissai donc sous la sienne. J'entendis Jane prendre congé et repartir vers l'enfer d'où elle était la créature la plus vile.

Demetri se mit à souffler et caressa avec douceur ma main meurtrie. Il la prit des deux mains et posait de légers baisers dessus. Je lui jetai un regard et lui refis face. Son regard était de nouveau doux mais une lueur étrange prit part à cette douceur. De l'inquiétude ? Je pouvais me tromper mais je ressentais une légère nervosité depuis les propos de Jane sur une possible menace. Il paya rapidement la note et m'escorta de nouveau dans la voiture. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui avec précaution. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. Il avait peur de sa famille mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il y ait rupture entre eux ? Beaucoup de questions s'ajoutaient à celles déjà existantes et toutes étaient sans réponse.

Il ne lâchait pas ma main et la caressait inlassablement cherchant quelque réconfort enfin c'était ce à quoi je pensais. Il l'embrassa quelques fois mais il prit bientôt mon poignet et le huma avec force à plusieurs reprises. Je me mis à le regarder avec attention. Son regard me transperça bientôt et il me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais cela me stressa un peu plus. C'était un sourire froid, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il était presque sadique. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment-même dans sa tête.

Je ne sus que bien trop tôt ses intentions. Il donna une impulsion à mon bras et je me retrouvais bientôt sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres attaquèrent rapidement les miennes alors que je ne me rendais même pas encore compte de ma position. Ce baiser me fit peur de par sa violence, son besoin, de sa peur. Cette dernière s'insinuait en moi à mesure que notre étreinte s'intensifiait. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mes flancs avec dureté, un sentiment d'horreur gagna en intensité mes entrailles. Heureusement pour moi, le besoin d'oxygène de mon partenaire fut le principal. Il se recula mais ses bras entourèrent avec force mon corps et il me maintint contre lui. Les secondes paraissaient être des minutes, il ne quitta pas mon corps et sa tête se glissa petit à petit dans mon cou. Je sentis son souffle contre ma peau et bientôt une sensation humide fit son apparition sur mon pull. Demetri pleurait.

Je restai contre lui et mes mains se glissèrent d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux que je me mis à caresser pour le calmer. J'avais l'impression de faire cela par instinct. Jamais je n'avais vu une expérience aussi troublante qu'un homme qui pleure. Il resserra quelque peu son étreinte autour de moi. Les larmes se tarirent et bientôt je sentis de légers baisers dans mon cou et sous mon oreille.

Il se recula et posa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur mes lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas intensifier un baiser. Ses sentiments étaient-ils aussi francs qu'il les disait, ma méfiance s'estompait de plus en plus à ce sujet mais elle était encore bien vivace sur sa famille et les menaces de Jane me le confirmèrent. Il me contemplait et un léger sourire refit son apparition.

_« J'ai bien eu raison de demander mon transfert…_

_-Quel transfert ? » Ma voix se fit ferme alors que tout en moi me criait qu'une mauvaise surprise m'attendait._

_« J'ai demandé à changer de lycée et donc je serai de nouveau avec toi. » Dit-il avec un immense sourire._

**Alors votre avis ? Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ? Quelles sont vos suggestions, opinions ?**

**Je vous fais un énorme bisous et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon week-end, je penserai fort à vous…**

**Encore Joyeux Anniversaire à toi mon Petit Amour, tu es une personne magnifique, un ange et je suis avec toi et en toi… Je serai toujours là pour toi et je t'aime de tout mon petit cœur…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**Désolé je suis à la bourre ce soir… j'ai été de sortie tout de suite après le boulot, je viens de rentrer et j'ai été accaparé par ma nouvelle fiction. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là… merci pour vos reviews à vous toutes…**

**Donc voici un chapitre plein de rebondissements avec, comme beaucoup l'ont demandé, la réaction d'Edward quand Demetri va débarquer en plein lycée. Alors bagarre ou pas ^^… Surprise !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, les mises en favories, ça me touchent…**

**Prochainement une nouvelle fiction « La courtisane », je ne peux me tenir loin de l'écriture et donc je repars dans une nouvelle aventure en espérant vous retrouver bien sûr…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à mes louloutes qui me suivent pour la nouvelle fiction et avec qui je vais faire équipe : alors Magicvanille (mon tit amour) et liliputienne (Jessica) comme premières lectrices, Vinou en chef correctrice et superbeta, Virginie et Dodo pour les bannières :D… Merci les filles…**

**Marion : J'adore te voir un peu sadique, j'ai l'impression de me voir en toi et le malheur ou la poisse de Bella fait mon bonheur mdr… quelques unes de tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre :D. Bisous et vraiment merci :D.**

**Chapitre 38 : Un de trop… **

J'étais sous le choc mais rien ne transparaissait, enfin je l'espérais. Tout se compliquait maintenant, comment allais-je pouvoir me confier à Rosalie avec la surveillance permanente de Demetri ? Comment faire, j'étais dans une nouvelle galère monstrueuse. Il ne vit pas l'effet que cette nouvelle faisait dans mon esprit. Il me remit sur mon siège et conduisit avec un grand sourire à notre lycée.

Mon cœur se mit à se serrer de plus en plus à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination. Edward. Il était omniprésent dans mon esprit même si les nouveaux problèmes prenaient un peu de l'importance. J'allais le revoir, le vide qui était prisonnier dans ma poitrine reprenait ses droits et mon âme s'engouffra de nouveau dans cette sensation de coton. Nous arrivâmes que bien trop rapidement à mon nouvel enfer…

**POV Edward**

Depuis mon lever, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'allais la revoir. Bella. Comment serait-elle ce matin ? J'avais une certaine appréhension mais je savais maintenant qu'on avait encore une chance. J'allais me battre et tout faire pour la reconquérir. Je savais qu'elle avait encore des sentiments ou tout du moins j'avais l'espoir qu'elle en avait encore pour moi. Plus je m'approchai du lycée et plus mon cœur me criait que j'allais bientôt la revoir.

La savoir si proche et pourtant si lointaine laissait pourtant un goût amer dans mon âme. Je connaissais assez bien Demetri pour me dire que nous ne serons pas libres de nos mouvements, il allait se douter de quelque chose. Il ne laissait jamais ses proches tout comme sa famille sans surveillance. Je me posais de nombreuses questions sur l'identité de l'être vil qui serait à son service.

Je n'avais que peu dormi de la nuit, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle. Ma vie. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus amoureux que je ne l'avais été dans ses bras mais son absence me prouva le contraire. Tous les souvenirs d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas emportés, je les avais pris. L'oreiller sur lequel elle avait reposé, je l'avais humé jusqu'à ce que son odeur disparaisse, remplacée par la mienne. J'avais alors repoussé tout cela et m'étais enfermé dans la salle de musique dans laquelle j'étais resté jusqu'au lever du jour. Je pourrais vous paraître fou, car oui je l'étais. J'étais fou d'elle, j'étais fou d'amour.

Ce matin je m'étais adossé à la fenêtre et j'avais contemplé le lever du soleil avec un nouvel espoir. L'espoir de la ravoir un jour, un matin dans mes bras et alors plus jamais je ne la laisserai repartir. Ce fut ma mère qui vint me sortir de ma contemplation, elle me donna une légère étreinte, un petit sourire et m'avait poussé à me préparer.

Je me trouvais à l'instant dans ma voiture, j'étais sur le parking du lycée et je regardais avec une certaine nervosité son entrée. Je savais que j'allais avoir du mal de rester si loin d'elle alors qu'elle allait être si proche. Mon cœur me faisait mal rien qu'à cette constatation. Puis plus rien.

Je voyais arriver l'Audi. Elle était là. Je la vis descendre avec une certaine grâce de cette voiture. J'avais l'impression de retourner à ce premier jour où je l'avais vue. Elle était encore plus belle à cet instant. Etait-ce normal que chaque jour, je la trouvais plus belle et plus époustouflante ?

Mon ciel devint rapidement, trop rapidement gris. Demetri.

**POV Bella**

Nous venions à peine de passer l'entrée du parking que je l'avais vu. Sa voiture. Il était déjà là. Mon cœur battait si fort que ma poitrine me faisait souffrir. Qu'allait-il advenir de nous ? Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à la pensée que notre relation était finie. La présence de Demetri était insignifiante pourtant ma raison me rappela sur terre. J'avais une mission et si je laissais parler mon cœur, j'allais tout faire capoter. Mes nerfs étaient à vifs alors que nous nous stoppâmes et que je sortis de l'habitacle. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi mais plus rien ne comptait à part lui. Il fallait que je le voie.

Demetri fut bien vite à mes côtés, ce fut sa main qui glissa sur ma hanche qui me remit mes pensées en place. Mon cœur me hurlait mon erreur alors que la raison reprenait ses droits. Le vide reprit alors l'assaut de ma poitrine, l'emplit et l'intoxiqua. Je ne sentais plus rien, je me sentais me noyer. La prise sur ma hanche s'intensifia. Je glissais un regard vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire alors qu'il commençait à m'escorter vers l'entrée.

Puis soudain je sentis un regard plus que brûlant sur moi, c'était lui. Je tournais mon regard vers lui pour ne plus le décrocher. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, adossé à sa voiture. Pourtant son visage inexpressif me rappela notre situation, la prise de Demetri se renforça un peu plus alors que nous passions à ses côtés. Puis plus rien que le vide…

**POV Edward**

Je savais que je la verrais et qu'elle me serait inaccessible ou tout du moins qu'il allait m'être difficile de l'approcher mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se faire transférer ici. De plus il était seul et cela n'était pas dans les habitudes des Volturis. Quand j'avais vu la main de mon cousin se poser de manière possessive sur sa hanche, j'avais vu rouge. J'avais senti mes mains s'agripper avec violence sur le volant de ma voiture et une fureur jamais égaler avait pris part à mon être. Je voulais frapper ce fumier qui posait ses mains sur elle.

Ma dernière rencontre avec les Volturis me revenaient par vagues et je sentais de nouveau la satisfaction que j'avais éprouvée quand j'avais mis ce bâtard à terre. Je me souviens de la sensation que j'avais ressentie quand le premier coup était parti. J'avais ressenti de la Liberté. J'avais voulu mettre toute ma haine d'eux dans mes coups, j'avais voulu lui faire payer de vouloir de nouveau ma Bella, j'avais voulu lui faire payer pour mon parrain. Je fus rapidement stopper dans mes pensées quand je l'avais vu renforcer son étreinte. Il voulait marquer son territoire, je voyais encore plus rouge. Elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur lui. Je ne mettais aperçu que bien trop tard de son regard sur ma voiture tant ma fureur avait pris possession de mon corps. Mon cœur se gonfla dans ma poitrine, elle avait regardé dans ma direction. Instinctivement je sortis de l'habitacle si oppressant de ma voiture et je leur fis face.

Je sentais le regard brûlant de tout le lycée mais rien ne m'importait. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Je sentais le regard haineux de Demetri mais peu m'importait. Je le regardais un moment et je fis passer toute ma haine dans mes yeux. Il me fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite avant de serrer de nouveau la hanche de Bella non sans me regarder une dernière fois avec défit. Je me mis à grogner inconsciemment.

Mon grognement mourut quand je remarquais que Bella s'éloignait. Mon cœur me faisait de plus en plus mal et mon regard se posa instinctivement sur elle. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je la verrais avant la biologie ?

Son regard chocolat se posa bientôt sur moi et je fus transporté dans notre bulle. Plus rien ne me venait de l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux si lumineux, j'avais envie de m'y laisser tomber et pourtant je ne pouvais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait une mission, Rosalie en avait parlé même si elle ne connaissait pas avec détails le plan de Bella. Je mourrais d'envie de l'approcher mais je ne voulais pas que tout tombe à l'eau.

Mon cœur se serra de plus en plus dans ma poitrine quand je la vis détourner le regard et partir loin de moi. Mon monde devint de nouveau noir…

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais laissée guidé par Demetri jusqu'à l'accueil où il disparut non sans me demander de ne pas m'éloigner. Il ne fut pas long à revenir avec un emploi du temps et un plan des bâtiments. Il fut déçu de voir que nous serons séparés la plupart du temps à l'exception des langues. J'avais donc la biologie et le sport sans lui. Je ressentis une vague d'espoir prendre part de mon être mais je devais me faire une raison, il fallait que je me fasse patiente et prudente…

J'avais senti le regard haineux des filles sur moi dans le parking. Etait-ce pour Edward ? J'avais toujours su leur jalousie ayant surpris des conversations sur moi dans les toilettes. Etait-ce pour Demetri ? J'avais connu ce genre de comportements haineux et envieux dans mon ancien lycée. Mais qu'importe tant que je restais prudente, je savais que tous mes mouvements seraient espionnés si cela pouvait leur donner une chance ou une récompense de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Le seul qui s'en soucierait serait Demetri enfin je l'espérais. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas de ce genre, le peu que j'avais vécu avec lui me l'avait confirmé. Pourquoi depuis ce matin, j'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître personne, de douter de tout. Enfin par ce matin, je pensais surtout depuis mon retour au lycée, donc depuis quelques minutes. Toutes mes certitudes s'étaient envolées. Je devais me reconcentrer et faire fi de mes doutes, je les laisserai prendre l'ascendant sur moi dès que je serai à l'abri des regards, dès que je me sentirai seule cette nuit alors que Demetri dormirait.

Ce dernier m'escorta jusqu'à ma salle de mathématiques et me laissa non sans me donner un baiser langoureux avant de partir. Je l'avais laissé faire en participant avec flemme. Je sentais la brûlure du regard des personnes qui gravitaient autour de nous. Il me laissa là non sans m'avoir serré une dernière fois et me dire « Je t'aime ».

Je rentrais dans ma salle et vis le regard d'Alice braqué sur moi. Je ne savais plus que faire après sa réaction plus que légitime de la veille…

**POV Edward**

J'étais resté un moment immobile dans le parking, j'essayai de remonter à la surface mais la colère emplissait mon cœur et le noyait. J'étais en colère contre Demetri mais surtout à mon encontre. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien su voir correctement, je m'étais douté de quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais pensé que Bella se mettrait en danger. Je me haïssais de ne pas l'avoir protégé d'elle-même. J'avais déjà vu son côté têtu mais je savais me montrer déterminant ou tout du moins j'aurai tout fait pour la mener vers un autre chemin. Nous aurions pu nous entraider pour faire tomber ma famille germaine. Enfin je me faisais l'idée que j'aurai pu être utile et que j'aurai pu la protéger.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Rosalie.

_« Je connais ce regard. Pourquoi culpabilises-tu ? »_

Je me mis à grogner en retour. Primaire comme réaction et je le savais. Elle n'allait pas me laisser dans mes pensées, je connaissais assez bien ma sœur pour cela. Elle croisa d'ailleurs ses bras sur sa poitrine et me toisa de son regard déterminé. Je me mis à souffler et ne rajouta rien d'autre.

_« Je pensais que tu avais dépassé le stade des grognements et des soupirs et que tu avais appris le langage des mots. Bon tu sais quoi je vais faire la conversation toute seule et déchiffrer tes pensées ô combien compliquées et tortueuses. Grogne une fois quand je suis sur la bonne voie et grogne deux fois si je suis sur une mauvaise piste…_

_-Rosalie » dis-je exaspéré._

_« Hum alors tu te sens coupable, hum je devine que c'est concernant ton cœur meurtri. » dit-elle sans tenir compte de mon besoin de solitude. « Alors tu te sens coupable de quoi au juste… de l'avoir laissé filer ? Tu lui as facilité la tâche sur ce coup-là si tu veux savoir. Elle se trouvait dans l'impasse où elle ne pouvait pas se donner à fond dans sa mission et que sa relation avec toi allait tout faire capoter. Je sais que ça va pas te plaire ce que je vais dire mais malgré la blessure de ton cœur va se remettre dès qu'elle reviendra vers toi après son enquête. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est cela._

_-Tu n'as pas l'impression de te montrer égoïste… » M'exclamai-je tant j'étais en colère après son discours._

_« Si je le suis certainement mais ces monstres doivent payer coûte que coûte. Je pensais que tu me comprendrais mieux que quiconque._

_-Mais attend c'est insensé, tu la jetais dans la gueule du loup…_

_-Bella, n'est pas aussi fragile que tu ne le penses. Ton amour t'aveugle, elle est forte et elle va y arriver. Aies un peu plus confiance en elle et on en reparlera… »_

Sur ces mots, elle fit volteface et partit à ses cours. Je dus me faire violence pour partir à mes cours. Je voulais m'échapper et je ne faisais que de penser à mon havre de paix, à notre clairière. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'absenter, je ne voulais pas la perdre de vue. De nombreuses questions taraudaient dans mon esprit. Avais-je un manque de confiance envers Bella, ce ne pouvait être cela, je lui donnerais mon âme. Etait-ce mon amour qui m'aveuglait ? Certainement.

Je ne pus me poser plus de questions que j'arrivai à mon cours où mon voisin de paillasse était déjà installé. Une rage sans nom reprit ses droits sur mon corps, je serrais les poings et m'installais à ses côtés. Demetri…

**Alors votre avis ? Je sais je suis encore sadique mais j'aime trop vos réactions… **

**La suite mercredi ! **

**Bisous et bon début de semaine…**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous depuis le début de la semaine… Pour moi, c'est impeccable, j'écris à la vitesse de la lumière et je crois que ma beta pour la nouvelle fiction, j'ai dénommé, Vinou va me maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps si je continue… Disons que je n'ai que cela à faire de la journée avec mon boulot et je n'ai pas la tête à lire, ce qui est très étrange…**

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu avec la confrontation ou non entre Demetri et Edward. Mais aussi à votre question de comment Bella va faire pour communiquer avec les Cullen…**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Vinou qui fait un travail fantastique sur la prochaine fiction, j'aimerai remercier ma Virginie ou Ninie d'amour pour sa correction pour cette fiction même si elle ne veut pas corriger les deux derniers car ne veut pas voir cette fiction finie ^^. Je te comprends ma belle mais une nouvelle page se tourne.**

**J'aimerai dédicacer aussi ce chapitre à Nessie, Vinou, Nina, Chouchoups, Dodo car elles sont en deuil avec moi-même… ba oui Rob est casé pour notre plus grand déplaisir… bon les filles on reparle plus tard de l'autre ****…**

**Bonne lecture… on se retrouve en bas pour le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction -)**

**Chapitre 39 : Spectacle et Colère…**

**POV Bella**

Que devais-je faire ? J'étais à côté d'elle habituellement et maintenant avec toute cette histoire, je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Devais-je aller à ses côtés ou bien me trouver une nouvelle place ? Je me sentais perdue.

Je sentais les regards persistants qui me dévisageaient. Ce n'était que le début de la journée et je me sentais déjà fatiguée d'être le centre de l'attention. Je détestais l'être. Je ne la quittais pas du regard et elle non plus. Elle dut sentir mon hésitation et le trouble qui faisait rage dans mon esprit car elle recula la chaise et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je me dirigeai vers ma meilleure amie avec appréhension. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce tournant dans son comportement par rapport à hier soir. Je me souvenais encore du regard noir empli de haine et de déception et j'en frissonnais encore. Alors pourquoi ce changement si brutal ? Elle me fit un léger sourire et ne put me dire un mot car notre professeur était déjà arrivé. J'avais pu voir son envie toute fois, elle avait été prête à me parler. Mon cœur blessé voulait croire en une possible fin heureuse mais je ne pouvais me permettre avec la tâche qui m'incombait.

Je sentais encore les regards lourds de mes camarades et cela me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le professeur ne remarquait rien ou faisait comme si de rien était. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De plus le comportement d'Alice à mes côtés n'arrangeait rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise, de taper nerveusement son stylo sur la table, de me lancer des regards qui se voulaient discrets mais qui me rendait encore plus gênée que je ne l'étais. Elle fut de nombreuses fois interpellé par le professeur mais elle ne dut pas l'entendre ou faire semblant de ne pas l'écouter. M Welch laissa tomber au bout de trois ou quatre tentatives et persista à lui lancer des regards assassins qui n'eurent aucun effet sur ma meilleure amie.

Je pris discrètement une nouvelle feuille et en déchira un morceau. Il fallait qu'elle se confie ou sinon mes nerfs seront encore plus mis à rude épreuve durant la seconde heure de mathématiques. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement cette matière mais si elle me rendait la tâche plus difficile, j'allais sérieusement péter un câble.

_**Arrête donc de gigoter et dis-moi ce que tu brûles de me dire mais que tu n'oses pas. Je commence sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir supporter… **_

Je lui glissai le mot même si mon geste paraissait inutile car je savais qu'elle l'avait déjà lu. Elle entreprit instantanément de me répondre. Je sentis le regard du professeur sur nous et relevai mes yeux pour le croiser. Je crus voir sur son visage du soulagement et cela me fit sourire. Ce fut d'entendre le bruit d'un papier qui glissait qui me sortit de mes rêveries.

_**Tu sais que de te voir hier soir à ce restaurant j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer. Non mais retourner avec Demetri, je croyais m'étouffer et si je t'avais eu sous la main, je crois que j'aurai commis un meurtre… Et tu sais quoi, le pire ça n'a pas été cela, c'était de voir l'état d'Edward… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça lui a fait, il n'ose pas le dire mais je sais qu'il souffre de la situation. Il t'aime Bella… Il a tellement été en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, il me faisait vraiment peur. Dis-toi qu'il en a cassé sa lampe et il l'a littéralement jeté contre le mur… **_

Son mot me donna la nausée, je me sentais encore plus mal.

Elle reprit mon mot dans ces mains et gratta quelque chose qu'elle avait du omettre.

_**J'oubliai, je suis encore en colère contre toi. Tu comptais vraiment me cacher, nous cacher tes projets. **_

Je me mis à regarder avec plus d'attention et le relut plusieurs fois avant d'écrire avec peur.

_**De quoi tu parles Alice ? **_

Elle fit un petit sourire entendu et ajouta.

_**On sait tout Bella. **_

**POV Edward**

Plus aucune place n'était disponible, il fallait que ce bâtard ait le même cours que moi pour commencer. Je ne faisais que respirer la colère depuis que je l'avais vu arriver mais là je devais reconnaitre que ma rage augmentait de seconde en seconde. J'avais comme l'impression que mes jambes allaient lâchées tant j'avais la sensation que je bouillais et tremblais de haine. Je ne voyais que lui, il m'obsédait et le seul répit que je pouvais avoir serait de le savoir mort. Il me regardait avec attention depuis que j'avais franchis le pas de la porte, je pus voir mon reflet dans ses yeux et je ne voyais aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Mon trouble ne se voyait pas et cela m'étonna tant la force de mes sentiments et leur violence, auraient pu me rendre transparent. Pourtant je savais que j'étais souvent trahi par la réflexion de mes émotions sur mes traits mais là, ils étaient invisibles.

J'allais donc avec une sérénité que je n'éprouvais nullement aux côtés de mon cousin qui ne me quittaient pas des yeux. Je m'installais sans même lui prêter un regard. Ne disait-on pas que la meilleure arme de l'être humain était l'ignorance ? Je savais pourtant que Demetri n'en resterait pas là. J'avais grandi en partie avec lui et je savais qu'il allait tôt ou tard me parler de Bella et de ce qu'il faisait avec elle ou autre pour me faire encore plus enrager. Il avait toujours été comme cela et le sourire qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt ne faisait que me confirmer qu'il allait me balancer des insanités. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me faire face et commençait les hostilités.

_« Bonjour Edward. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était parlé seul à seul. C'est étrange, depuis l'enfance nous ne faisons que d'être entourés de nos proches et nous ne nous étions pas reparlés de façon si intime._

_-Que veux-tu dire Demetri ? Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?_

_-Hum disons qu'avant on se voyait presque tout le temps à part quand tu étais avec Jasper et que ça m'a quelque peu manqué de ne plus t'avoir comme confident… » Dit-il sans me quitter du regard. _

J'avais perçu la froideur et l'amertume qu'il avait envers Jasper, ses émotions étaient si lisibles.

_« En même temps, ce n'est pas avec les agissements de ta famille que l'on aurait pu se sentir plus proches. » Dis-je sans émotion alors que tout en moi voulait que je me jette sur lui pour le massacrer._

Je pouvais sentir tous les regards de la classe sur nous et les chuchotements peu discrets faits sur notre échange. Demetri se rendit compte également de cela et jeta un regard glacial qui eut le mérite de les stopper.

_« Certes, il y a certaines actions que mes parents ont fait et que je déplore… Mais je n'en suis point responsable. Je comprends la colère que tu peux avoir envers moi concernant Bella mais pour ce qui est du reste._

_-Toi comme moi, savons que ta famille est responsable de la mort de mon parrain. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant… » Dis-je avec un ton trop dur pour une conversation qui se voulait cordiale aux yeux de tous._

_« Si tu savais comme je regrette certains agissements de ma famille… Mais cela est hors de propos. Alors dis-moi comment te sens-tu en son absence ? Tu dois crever d'envie de me tabasser n'est-ce pas… Si je te disais que ce n'est que le début, tu vas comprendre quelle souffrance j'ai vécu quand je l'ai vu dans tes bras… » Dit-il d'une voix mesquine sur ces derniers mots._

Ma fureur décupla et je voulais me jeter sur lui mais la cloche sonna et nous interrompit alors que le professeur arrivait. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient ses intentions mais je savais déjà que j'allais réellement souffrir…

**POV Bella**

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien trop vite. J'avais eu le temps de mettre tout à plat avec Alice et elle me raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Rosalie leur avait tout dit. Je me sentais à la fois soulagé mais également mal à l'aise. Le regard d'Edward à mon encontre ce matin m'avait troublé. Plus rien ne transparaissait de lui et j'avais peur d'avoir tout brisé de lui, en même tant que tout soit fini de nous. Durant l'intercours, Demetri ne m'avait pas lâché et avait tout fait pour nous exposer. Ne savait-il donc pas que je n'aimais pas ça ?

Je prenais pourtant sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, pour ne pas le mordre dès qu'il m'embrassait avec sa langue. Je prenais réellement sur moi. La pire sensation était qu'il m'exposait surtout aux yeux de mes amis et notamment ceux d'Edward. Dès que je le pouvais et que je ne me sentais pas observer, je le regardai. Il surprit de nombreuses fois mon regard mais rien ne me disait qu'il m'attendrait ou qu'il y aurait une possibilité d'un possible nous dans un futur. Je ne voyais rien dans son regard, c'était comme s'il était vide voire mort. J'en eus des frissons.

Je coupais rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement nos contacts visuels car je ne voulais pas que Demetri le découvre. Je me sentais déjà assez épiée par tous, je ne voulais pas de nouveau repartir de zéro et avoir pour cette fois à gagner sa confiance. Je savais qu'il allait faire des efforts mais je trouvais son comportement dans le lycée insupportable et j'avais la nette impression d'être exhibée comme un trophée.

Il nous dirigea vers la cafétéria et j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait de nouveau nous donner en spectacle…

**POV Edward**

Nous étions au déjeuner et j'étais aux côtés de ma famille. J'essayai tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression mais je ne le pouvais pas. Les mots de Demetri se répétaient inlassablement dans mon esprit. Et à chaque fois je ressentais la même amertume et la même colère. Amertume car il se servait de mon amour et en jouait et colère car je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible et je n'aimais pas du tout le voir se jouer de Bella.

J'avais cru que son arrivée au lycée m'avait mis dans une rage folle ainsi que ses paroles au début de notre premier cours mais il n'en était rien comparé à ce que j'avais ressenti durant l'intercours. Le voir si près de Bella, le voir la caresser, l'embrasser et approfondir son baiser m'avaient consumé. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'étais une enveloppe de glace dans laquelle bouillait un volcan.

J'avais intercepté de nombreux regards de Bella. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait d'être le plus discret et cela m'apporta un peu de baume au cœur. Je m'étais senti plongé dans ses océans chocolatés et je pouvais déchiffrer certaines de ses émotions comme son inquiétude ou encore son affection pour moi à moins que je ne me trompais encore…

**POV Bella**

Il nous escorta jusque dans la cafétéria et après que nous ayons pris notre nourriture, il se dirigea vers leur table. J'avais eu le pressentiment qu'il allait de nouveau mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve mais je ne le savais pas si sournois ou peut-être était-il masochiste ? Je sentais de nouveau tous les regards sur nous mais Demetri fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'installa non sans nous mettre en face d'Edward…

**POV Edward**

Ce bâtard faisait exprès. Il fallait qu'il m'expose un peu plus son bonheur en s'installant à notre table mais surtout en s'installant en face de moi. Je savais pertinemment que pour Bella ce n'était qu'une façon de faire tomber ma cousine germaine ma famille germaine enfin c'était ce que j'espérais au plus profond de moi. Je me mettais à espérer, je savais pourtant que si elle ne m'avait pas assez détruit, l'espoir allait m'anéantir si tout échouait.

Je ressentais tous les regards sur nous. Je sentais la tension qui habitait ma table et je pouvais voir le mal-être de ma Bella et cela me mit encore plus hors de moi.

_« Et bien bon appétit. » Dit Demetri non sans nous gratifier de son plus beau sourire._

Il se mettait dans l'humour maintenant…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas… Je sais bien que je suis sadique mais c'est pour votre bien on va dire…**

**Alors vos suggestions, vos opinions ? J'attends tout cela avec impatience…**

**Bisous. Pauline.**

**Ps : voici le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction « La courtisane » (ou « Dangerous Beauty » pour les adeptes de l'anglais ^^, je trouve que le titre est plus classe d'ailleurs dans cette langue ^^) : **_**Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai dix-sept ans. je vis à Venise en 1580… Je suis depuis toujours amoureuse d'Edward Cullen mais alors que nous vivons une magnifique histoire, tout cela va changer…**_

**Alors votre avis ? Vous me suivez sur cette nouvelle aventure?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews… Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre de Volterra's Secrets. Vous trouverez plus bas le lien de ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine. Voici le dernier calme avant la véritable tempête de ma fiction donc profitez-en ^^. **

**J'aimerai remercier ma Virginie pour avoir créer avec moi un forum de discussion où j'espère vraiment vous voir pour discuter en plus qu'à travers vos reviews et mes réponses. Voici le lien (penser à enlever les espaces) :**

**http: / damn – addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr / forum . htm**

**j'aimerai remercier mes UPPG sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible, Joeymalia et Virginie également pour leurs corrections, merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien, amour et enthousiasme**

**() : C'est vrai que c'est dur et le dénouement va promettre encore plus… pour Demetri, on ne touche pas, c'est chasse gardée avec Nessie donc faudra nous passer sur le corps pour l'atteindre… Sinon pour mon départ de TF tu peux toujours me joindre sur mon nouveau forum. Bisous et merci pour tout.**

**Didi : un plateau dans la gueule, j'adore l'idée mais je te laisse découvrir la suite pour voir si tu as raison ou non. Merci pour tout. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 40 :**__**Tension, Mesquineries et Soulagement…**

**POV Edward**

Je la voyais assise devant moi, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. J'avais bien remarqué que Demetri nous jaugeait souvent et c'est pour cela que Bella et moi ne nous prêtions aucun regard. Cela me fit encore plus mal au cœur. Je doutais beaucoup sur un possible avenir après cette histoire, enfin j'espérais toujours qu'il y ait une fin heureuse. Mes pensées se faisaient de plus en plus torturées et rien ne m'apaisait. Je savais que ma famille était là mais il me manquait le principal. Bella. Je pourrais être répétitif pour vous mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un tel amour pouvait exister. J'avais pourtant lu un nombre incalculable de classiques avec des amours éternels mais rien ne me préparait à cela. J'avais trouvé l'oxygène, le but de ma vie, l'âme qui complétait la mienne et rien dans le monde ne pourrait remplacer cette force invisible qui m'attachait à elle. En peu de temps, je m'étais retrouvé à sa merci, nous n'avions nul besoin de parler, nous ressentions tout de l'autre. Enfin c'était ce que je ressentais pour ma Bella.

La tension avait été à son comble à chaque instant de ce déjeuner particulier dirons-nous. Ma famille, ni moi n'avions desserré les dents. Demetri avait essayé de faire de l'humour mais après quelques tentatives malheureuses, un simple regard de Rosalie le dissuada de continuer. Merci Rose. J'observais du coin de l'œil ma belle, je la sentais plongée dans ses pensées, ce qui me fit me poser de nouvelles questions…

**POV Bella**

Le comportement de Demetri depuis notre arrivée au lycée me faisait me poser de nombreuses questions. Et plus j'y réfléchissais et plus cela amplifiait. Je ne savais pas comment me positionner face à son comportement quelque peu possessif et masochiste. Je m'étais retenue de sourire au regard sombre de Rosalie après une énième tentative d'humour de Demetri. Je voyais bien que ce dernier ne nous quittait pas du regard Edward et moi. Il devait jauger notre relation ou plutôt notre non relation. Cette constatation mit de plus belle mon cœur en bouillie. Il me manquait, chaque seconde devenait un combat. Je combattais contre mon être qui le réclamait et tout cela pour quoi ? Une enquête qui pour l'instant avançait à une lenteur démesurée. Je me rendais même compte que je n'avais pas du tout avancé, je n'avais fait que de m'éloigner d'Edward et je l'avais même perdu à cause de mes mensonges et cachotteries. Demetri m'avait avoué ses sentiments mais ses comportements récents me faisaient me questionner, était-il seulement sincère ? J'en doutais de plus en plus.

L'ambiance autour de nous était glaciale et pesante. De plus, le temps semblait être contre moi, chaque minute me semblait être des heures. Je sentais parfois une sorte de brûlure sur la peau de ma joue gauche, signe que Demetri m'observait. Que voyait-il ? Une fille paumée qui ne l'aimait pas et qui allait trouver le moyen dès qu'elle le pourrait de le faire tomber lui et sa famille ? Ou voyait-il la façade heureuse que je lui montrais, image fausse et sans âme ?

Dès qu'il détournait son regard pourtant, je sentais une sensation assez troublante et pourtant si agréablement chaude. Je savais que Son regard était sur moi. Edward. Rien que l'évocation de son nom et le fait de savoir qu'il m'observait firent repartir de plus bel mon cœur douloureux et amoureux…

**POV Edward**

La sonnerie vint rompre notre échange secret et silencieux entre Bella et moi. J'avais pu voir durant l'absence d'observation de Demetri tout de la présence si lointaine pourtant de ma belle. Je savais qu'elle avait senti mon regard, j'avais pu voir le sourire qui avait embelli son visage diaphane et la discrète couleur rouge qui avait envahi ses joues. Si j'avais pu, j'en aurais souri mais pourtant je m'étais retenu car je savais que le moindre geste suspect rendrait encore plus possessif mon cousin.

J'avais eu la soudaine idée de redevenir son ami et confident mais je dus vite rayer cette possibilité. La proximité que je pourrais avoir alors aurait ma mort, mon cœur était déjà mort, je ne pouvais risquer un peu plus de moi. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, ce qui me retenait était plutôt Bella. Nous étions deux à souffrir ou plutôt j'avais cet espoir que nous étions deux à avoir mal de cette distance entre nous. Et si je l'aidais à ma manière en me rapprochant de Demetri, je savais que nous souffririons d'autant plus de notre proximité ou plutôt de ce manque de nous. Se savoir si proches et pourtant n'être que deux âmes qui s'observent sans avoir la possibilité d'être plus par peur pourrait être notre perdition et donc je refrénais l'idée de nous détruire un peu plus. Il me fallait être présent de sa vie non sans la gêner dans sa mission. Cela me tuait de ne pas pouvoir la protéger et la savoir être si proche de ce démon.

Je ne me rendis compte de mon absence que lorsque je me rendis compte que nous étions seuls, ma famille, Bella, Demetri et moi. Je ne savais pas si j'avais été le seul absent car Demetri nous fit un sourire et Bella rougit de nouveau. Je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus tant ses rougeurs étaient agréables. Ma colère qui s'était tapi en arrière plan reprit de plus belle quand Demetri mit sa main sur la hanche de ma belle et qu'il l'escortait vers la sortie et vers notre cours. Nous avions Biologie. Cette simple constatation mit un peu de joie dans mon cœur blessé, je refrénais le sourire que je sentais naître sur mon visage. Je me mis alors à prier pour n'être qu'avec ma Bella…

**POV Bella**

Mon cœur n'avait pas arrêté de jouer des castagnettes du fait des regards en coin d'Edward. Même avec nos blessures, avec ce que je lui avais infligé, il me regardait toujours. M'aimait-il toujours ? Je gardais le mince espoir d'un futur entre nous. Je me rendais d'ailleurs compte que c'était ce qui me donnait cette force de continuer.

Les doutes planaient toujours sur la sincérité de Demetri et sur la réussite de ma mission, il allait falloir que j'en discute avec Rosalie pour qu'elle m'insuffle de nouveau de la force. J'avais l'impression que depuis le début je n'étais qu'une épave et qu'elle essayait de me relever et de me faire avancer. Je dus de nouveau être dans les nuages car notre table se retrouva bien vite seule. La sonnerie avait dû sonner, je m'en étais à peine rendue compte.

Mon cœur reprit une course folle et ce pour une raison inconnue jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon prochain cours était Biologie…

**POV Edward**

Bien évidemment, Demetri ne nous laissa pas seul Bella et moi. J'avais quelque peu l'impression d'être angoissé, j'avais peur qu'il soit dans notre cours. Je le voyais la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser non sans me regarder du coin de l'œil et sourire face à mon impuissance et à ma colère pourtant non visible mais il devait sentir mon regard sur eux.

En arrivant devant la porte de notre classe, je le vis lui faire volte face et poser ses lèvres avec brutalité sur celles de ma douce. Mon sang se mit à bouillir violemment alors que mes poings me démangeaient devant leur étreinte et je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire me crier de relâcher la pression. Je me détournais et rentrais non sans me sentir un peu plus vide en la laissant seule avec lui. Je m'installai à notre paillasse, le cœur au bord de mes lèvres du fait de l'espoir que je nourrissais d'avoir Bella pour moi tout seul. Mon regard était scotché sur la porte. Le professeur était par chance en retard.

Je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir…

**POV Bella**

Je me croyais en enfer, j'aurais pu me sentir flatter de voir l'attention de ces deux hommes mais j'avais plutôt le tournis. D'autant plus que je savais et sentais la proximité de mon amour et de me savoir loin de lui à cause d'un autre obstacle. Demetri. Je me mettais à le haïr de m'éloigner d'Edward ainsi. Je me mettais à me haïr de ma bêtise et de mon audace tout cela pour une fichue enquête qui nous touchait malheureusement tous et qui nous rendait vulnérables. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

Seul le regard brûlant d'Edward touchait mon cœur et le réchauffait face à l'étreinte sur ma hanche et le regard attentif et possessif de Demetri. Je sentis bientôt une force me faire faire volte face et m'étreindre avec plus de force, puis des lèvres brûlantes de désir et de jalousie se posaient avec fièvre sur les miennes. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la force de ce baiser. Je me sentis nauséeuse du fait de notre proximité et de la présence si proche d'Edward. Mon cœur battait si violemment dans ma poitrine que mon sang battait dans mes oreilles, me rendant ainsi d'autant plus mal à l'aise et malade. Sa langue vint très rapidement à malmener ma bouche, voulant l'accès à mon entrée. Je le lui donnais sans résistance et sans volonté, je le laissais s'approprier ma bouche et faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait de toute façon aucune réaction, ni tentative d'approfondissement ou de caresses de ma part. Le manque d'oxygène le fit se reculer. Il desserra sa poigne et me vit entrer dans ma salle de classe. J'avais peur qu'il me suive et qu'il ait cours avec Edward et moi. La tension présente dans mon corps depuis mon levé et surtout celle accumulée lors de notre déjeuner devaient retomber et il me fallait le savoir loin de moi, loin de nous. Il me fallait cette proximité, même restreinte.

Je levai les yeux quand j'eus fermé la porte, mon regard fut instantanément attiré par le sien. Je me sentis fondre de retrouver ses prunelles émeraude, je me sentis de nouveau chez moi malgré la froideur et la distance que je voyais tapir dans son regard. Je me demandais où était la douceur que j'y avais vu il y a de cela deux jours. Je m'interrogeais même sur son hypothétique existence et je me questionnais même sur l'état de ma santé mentale. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais plongé dans ses prunelles vides, je coupais notre lien et observais les personnes qui nous entouraient. Notre échange n'avait pas dû durer longtemps car personne ne nous avait prêté attention et ce ne fut que lorsque je fis un pas en avant que je sentis les regards sur moi. Je pouvais sentir la noirceur de certains voire même de la majorité de la classe qui se voulait féminine.

Je me mis à accélérer sous la pression de leurs regards et m'installai avec le plus de discrétion aux côtés d'Edward. Je sentis les regards peser sur nous et l'intensité de la colère de mes camarades grandir, un frisson prit part de mon corps. Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa mais tout redevint comme si j'étais inexistante pour mon plus grand bien, pourtant le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé…

**POV Edward**

Bella. Elle était rentrée seule dans notre classe. Seule. Mon cœur battait d'autant plus fort, j'allais pouvoir la contempler et la sentir près de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me noyais dans ses prunelles chocolatées, je me sentis aspirer dans leur profondeur et je me sentis mieux, chez moi. Elle rompit pourtant rapidement, bien trop rapidement notre contact visuel. Je la vis s'avancer vers moi avec grâce mais bientôt je sentis la méchanceté environnante. Je la vis s'installer rapidement sous l'intensité des regards peu amènes de nos voisins, ou plutôt voisines.

J'avais entendu des bruits de couloirs depuis ce matin. Il aurait fallu être imbécile pour ne pas avoir entendu la jalousie à peine dissimulées de ces harpies. Car oui c'était de la jalousie qui suintait de partout, de leurs corps et de leurs âmes viles. Elles étaient jalouses de Bella pour avoir été avec moi et avoir trouvé en peu de temps un homme aussi beau que Demetri. Je les avais entendus pépier en me lançant des regards qui se voulaient séducteurs et annonciateurs d'une ouverture. J'en avais des frissons de dégoût. Sentant la persistance de leurs regards, je me retournais et lançais le regard le plus froid et noir que je pouvais. Je les vis grimacer et bien vite détourner le regard sous le coup de la panique. Au moins je n'avais pas perdu la main sur ces émotions.

Le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui fit battre de plus bel mon cœur. L'espoir investissait avec force tout mon être et j'avais peur de retomber bien vite dans le vide qui avait pris possession de mon corps depuis la veille.

Je sentis la sensation agréable de son regard sur moi, je me mis inconsciemment à sourire…

**POV Bella**

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, sa présence m'intoxiquait. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré par lui, son odeur m'entourait et je me mis à respirer de nouveau à pleins poumons. Mon regard fut aimanté par sa présence. Je le dévisageais, je savais que cela ne se faisait pas mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne sentais plus les regards sur nous et je me mis à tout détailler de lui. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, leur teinte châtain avec des reflets si particuliers de couleur bronze. Ses yeux si expressifs habituellement et qui étaient morts de l'intérieur et tout cela par ma faute, leur couleur émeraude voire jade au soleil. Son nez droit qui menait à sa bouche si pleine et sa mâchoire carrée si saillante et dessinée pour des lignes de baisers.

Je sentis la chaleur familière que son regard avait sur mon corps, je remontais ma vision et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer à l'instant où je vis le sourire en coin qui me tenait tant à cœur…

**POV Edward**

Le professeur arriva bien assez tôt, trop tôt à mon goût et je ne pus goûter à la proximité de Bella. Pourtant son odeur m'entourait et mon cœur caracolait de la sentir si proche de moi. Aurais-je la possibilité de lui parler ?

**POV Bella**

Le professeur était arrivé et mon contact avec mon Edward s'était écourté. Allait-on pouvoir se parler durant cette heure non sans attirer l'attention ?

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ? J'attends vos opinions comme après chaque poste…**

**Je vous remets le lien du nouveau forum, où vous trouverez des créations merveilleuses, des jeux, des personnes formidables et des fictions bien sûr :D : http: / damn – addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr / forum . htm**

**Sinon, comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le lien pour mon prologue de ma nouvelle fiction qui j'espère va vous plaire :D, je vous attends nombreuses et nombreux (?) : ****http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6255709 / 1 /**

**Ps : penser à enlever les espaces pour les adresses**

**Enormes bisous et bon wd**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Merci encore d'être présentes toutes pour ce nouveau poste. Je remercie toutes les filles qui se sont inscrites sur le nouveau forum, on est déjà près de 50 et je trouve cela géant pour trois jours d'existence :D. je suis aux anges, donc vraiment merci…**

**Merci à toi ma Ninie pour être une administratrice parfaite… Merci d'avoir créer cette merveille surtout que tout le monde vit cette expérience dans la joie et la bonne humeur donc merci… Surtout pour ton topic de blagues, aujourd'hui ça m'a bien aidé vu la journée que j'ai eu ^^**

**Merci à Jess et mes UPPG pour le travail et les critiques qu'elles me font sur mon nouveau bébé.**

**Merci vraiment pour tout… Il reste avec l'épilogue huit chapitres à poster donc encore un peu moins de trois semaines avec vous… J'ai hâte que vous lisiez le dénouement même si je sens que je vais me faire tirer par les oreilles ^^. Nessie, tu sais comme je regrette d'avoir pris notre Doudou comme cible, à l'époque je n'étais qu'une ignorante…**

**Bon sur ce je passe aux réponses des presqu'anonymes et ensuite je vous laisse à votre lecture…**

**Didi : Je suis une sadique dans l'âme sauf sur ma nouvelle fiction donc tu devras t'y faire surtout pour les prochains chapitres mouhaha… Voici la discussion que tu attends :D. Bisous et merci.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 41 : Mise au point inattendue…**

**POV Edward**

Je me croyais en plein rêve et en plein cauchemar. Je me trouvais actuellement assis à côté de mon amour. Ma Bella. Pourtant malgré notre proximité, nous ne pouvions être plus proches. Nous étions face aux regards de tous, il nous fallait être discret. De plus, le professeur venait d'arriver et avait demandé le silence. Mon cœur aux bords des lèvres, j'attendais de savoir le programme car l'espoir emplissait mon cœur et j'avais peur de m'effondrer si tout cela était vain.

Chaque seconde passait me faisait espérer encore plus que je le faisais déjà. Je voyais tous les mouvements de notre professeur, du détenteur de notre destin comme au ralenti. Mon cœur se mit à battre dans mes oreilles…

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de nous. Je me sentais perdue dans le méandre d'émotions qui prenaient vie dans mon corps impuissant. Notre destin ne tenait qu'à la décision d'un maudit professeur. Mon corps irradiait d'impatience, il me fallait ce malheureux temps imparti assis aux côtés de celui qui faisait vibrer mon être. Mon souffle s'était fait court, mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine alors qu'une boule d'angoisse emplissait ma gorge qui se fit serrer.

_« Hum j'ai prévu une activité pratique en pleine nature. Vous serez avec le même binôme que dans cette classe. Prenez vos affaires, j'ai vu avec vos professeurs et ils m'ont tous donné leur accord pour que je vous prenne durant les heures restantes._ _Nous allons faire en quelque sorte une chasse au trésor portée sur la science… voici les listes de sujets à trouver… »_

Une chasse au trésor, seule à seul avec Edward. Je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher tant la pression sur mes épaules se dissipa instantanément…

**POV Edward**

Une chasse au trésor. Avec Bella. L'espoir prit d'autant plus possession de mon être. Un sourire illumina mon visage et je ne pouvais l'empêcher. C'était trop espérer. J'allais avoir du temps avec ma Bella.

Depuis son arrivée sur le parking, je rêvais de lui parler, de lui dire que je savais tout. Je brûlais de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je lui pardonne son audace et ses mensonges. Elle faisait tout cela pour nous. Je devais lui expliquer, lui dire, exprimer tous mes sentiments, mes peurs de la voir loin de moi, mes peurs et inquiétudes concernant la mission qu'elle m'avait cachée. Je devais lui dire toutes mes craintes pour qu'elle me comprenne et sache que quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne changera entre nous. Je serai toujours là peut importe les épreuves qui allaient nous séparer. Je l'aimais et je serais là au final à l'attendre.

Je me tournais vers elle et je plongeais dans deux océans chocolatés pour ne plus les quitter. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté…

**POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas comment vous décrire ce qui se passait dans ma tête. J'étais soulagée mais une peur grandissante prit part dans mon être. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi… Cette angoisse ne faisait que s'accroître avec le temps qui semblait être figé.

Je me tournais alors vers lui et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Edward dans toute sa splendeur. Le soleil brillait derrière lui, ses cheveux étaient comme animés d'une vie, d'une flamme intense. Ses yeux me faisaient face et je me sentis chez moi. Je me mis à respirer à pleins poumons, je me sentais vivante. Je savais que cela n'allait pas durer mais il me fallait profiter du temps qui m'était impartie. Ses prunelles vertes étaient illuminées et je crus retrouver mon Edward. Son visage reprenait vie peu à peu et cela réchauffa mon cœur qui s'était glacé de sa distance et son apparence de mort vivant qu'il affichait depuis le matin. Je vis son sourire en coin, si cher à mon cœur, illuminer encore plus son visage d'Apollon. Je me sentis me perdre devant cette image. Je me sentis de nouveau moi-même et je crus imploser tant le bonheur et l'espoir me possédèrent.

Je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls dans notre classe, les regards accrochés, ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur nous interrompit que nous prîmes nos affaires, la liste et que nous sortîmes de la classe…

**POV Edward**

Nous avions été coupés dans notre moment. Mon cœur battait encore très fort car je me sentais pousser des ailes. Nous étions partis avec rapidité à l'extérieur, loin des regards, loin de Demetri. Je me fichais de cette chasse au trésor, tout ce qui m'importait c'était elle. Bella. Malgré le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait aucun futur entre nous malgré ses récentes trahisons, j'en savais les raisons et je pouvais les raturer d'un revers de main. Je ne pouvais me dire que c'était fini, je me raccrochais à l'espoir qu'elle voulait encore de moi.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui tendis ma main…

**POV Bella**

Nous étions à l'extérieur, plus personne ne nous entourait. J'avais jeté un regard à la liste et tout se trouvait dans la forêt qui bordait le lycée et la ville. Nous pourrions nous balader sans que personne ne nous observe et mon cœur se fit encore plus léger à cette idée malgré la peur qui persistait en arrière plan.

Arrivés à la lisière du bois, Edward me tendit sa main. Je lui fis un sourire timide, j'avais peur qu'on soit découvert. Mon expression dut ressembler à une grimace car il retira son offre alors que le doute prenait part de ses yeux. Je me mis à regarder rapidement autour de nous avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer avant de nous emmener dans la profondeur de la verdure qui nous entourait…

**POV Edward**

Quand je lui avais fait la proposition de ma main, jamais je n'avais cru ressentir pareil rejet. Etait-ce si étrange comme demande ? Je l'avais vu ouvrir ses grands yeux si profonds et expressifs avec étonnement, avant de la regarder et de faire un semblant de grimace. Mon cœur se tordit devant son refus. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'elle me rejetterait, j'avais devancé ses souhaits et je me sentis d'avantage blessé et imbécile face à ma bêtise. Je commençais à retirer ma proposition quand je la vis me regarder de nouveau avec étonnement, je la vis regarder aux alentours et prendre avec rapidité ma main, la serrant avec force et détermination. Elle me guida vers les profondeurs de la forêt…

**POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous marchions mais l'électricité que j'avais toujours connu entre Edward et moi s'était amplifié avec force depuis que nous avions franchis la lisière de la forêt. Je sentais les papillons dans mon ventre reprendre possession de mon être et commencer à danser la java devant l'intensité de notre situation. Je fus bientôt retenu en arrière, ce qui me poussa à me stopper.

Edward me faisait face dans toute sa splendeur et me scrutai de son regard le plus profond. Les papillons reprirent leur frénésie dans mon bas ventre. Je le vis hésiter et puis…

**POV Edward**

Je la regardai me guider ou plutôt me mener je ne savais où. Ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos formaient des vagues qui se baladaient au gré de ses mouvements. J'avais la brusque envie d'y plonger mes doigts et de caresser la nuque délicate et si douce qui se trouvait juste en dessous. J'observais cette déesse se déplacer avec grâce devant moi, ses hanches se balançaient et c'était un appel à la luxure de la voir se fondre dans l'univers sauvage qui nous entourait. Sa main douce emprisonnait la mienne dans une prison douce et chaude. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort si cela était possible. Je voulais tout lui dire mais comment et où ?

Je me mis à scruter les environs, seuls le silence et la nature nous entouraient. Je me stoppai brusquement et entrainai Bella à en faire de même. Elle se tourna alors vers moi. Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté, mon cœur se serra d'anticipation devant mes envies enfuies dans mon être. Je dus me faire violence de ne pas m'emparer de ses lèvres que je savais si douces. Je me mis à hésiter, était-ce le bon moment ?

_Edward si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas le regretter._

Je savais que ma conscience avait raison. Je mis de côté mes peurs et c'était d'une résolution nouvelle que je pris la parole.

_« J'aimerai que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre. Peux-tu me donner cette faveur ? »_

Je la vis acquiescer et ce simple geste me donna le courage qui me manquait pour me lancer.

_« Alice m'a informé qu'elle t'a dit que nous savions tout. Je sais que vous avez longtemps discuté toutes les deux mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec toi… »_

Je la vis se raidir à mes derniers mots. Mes paroles se répétèrent dans ma tête et je me rendis compte que cela pouvait induire plus de choses négatives que positives. Il fallait que je rectifie le tir, il fallait que je lui dise tout, que je m'expose à elle.

_« Hum je crains de m'être mal exprimé une nouvelle fois. Pardonne-moi, quand je suis face à toi, je réfléchis trop et mes pensées deviennent si incohérentes que je ne sais plus ce que je dis. »_

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange alors que je vis un nouvel éclat prendre possession de ses magnifiques yeux.

_« Je veux tout te dire, s'il-te-plaît ne m'interromps pas. J'ai été un lâche, je n'aie même pas su me battre pour te retenir. » Je levai ma main alors que je la voyais amorcer un mouvement vers moi. « Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé partir hier, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ma culpabilité et mes remords m'assaillaient de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Je t'ai vu hier sortir de ce restaurant et j'ai cru mourir de mille morts de te voir accompagner de lui. Je t'ai pourtant laissé partir et être de nouveau à sa merci alors que je m'étais promis de te protéger. Je pense que je devais faire peur hier car ce fut une gifle de Rosalie qui me fit revenir dans ce monde. » Je ris sur mes derniers mots mais il était amer et je la sentis me serrer d'avantage ma main. « Mes parents et le reste de la famille nous entouraient et je ne les ai même pas vu arriver vers moi. J'étais perdu dans la douleur de notre séparation et de ma lâcheté. Rose a commencé à m'insulter et à me dire tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, tu sais comment elle est impulsive et fougueuse. Dans sa colère, elle s'est trahie. Ne lui en veux pas, elle a bien fait. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, j'étais bien trop blessé et en colère. C'est mon père qui l'a mise au pied du mur et c'est ainsi qu'elle nous a tout dit, de tes projets. C'était donc cela que tu me cachais. Je sentais, j'avais le pressentiment que tu préparais quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quel en était la teneur mais si j'avais su à l'époque, je t'aurais retenu et je serais même allé jusqu'à t'enfermer dans ma chambre. »_

Je m'arrêtais dans mon monologue, le souffle court, le cœur lourd du poids de mes sentiments. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres pour ne plus les quitter.

_« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait tant de mal, je suis tellement égoïste… » Dit ma douce en baissant ses yeux si expressifs._

Je me mis à balayer ses mots, je pris son menton dans ma main, me mis à caresser sa joue alors que je remontai son regard dans le mien. Je repris avec mon sourire.

_« Tu avais promis de ne pas m'interrompre._

_-Je ne peux te laisser culpabiliser alors que je suis responsable de ta douleur et que tout est de ma faute. Tu ne peux pas me demander cela._

_-Bella, je t'ai laissé partir, je t'ai laissé sans protection retourner vers Demetri. Je suis également responsable._

_-Je crois que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet._

_-Peut-être bien. » Finis-je en lui souriant d'autant plus avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. « J'avais senti une nouvelle résolution te posséder dès lors que tu es sortie de la chambre de ton père. Je me trompe où tu avais déjà tes projets en tête à ce moment précis ? » Elle hocha sa tête. « Je m'en doutais. Dès lors j'ai ressenti tous nos baisers et nos étreintes comme des au revoir et je ne savais pas comment faire pour te retenir, j'avais l'impression que rien de ce que je pouvais faire n'allait te prouver de rester auprès de moi. » Je la vis de nouveau amorcer un mouvement vers moi mais je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement alors qu'elle reprit place. Je me mis à regarder au loin. « C'était étrange de me dire que du jour au lendemain, je te laissai partir et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'éviter de me quitter. Quand je l'ai vu ce jour-là t'enlacer devant moi sans retenue et que je ne te voyais pas résister, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que tu serais retournée dans ses bras. Sur le coup, j'ai ressenti uniquement de la rage et je voulais te protéger alors que le soir même tu le voyais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cent ans depuis alors que cela ne date que d'hier. » Je soupirai à ce souvenir brûlant, il me fallait finir. « Après le discours de Rosalie, je n'ai vécu que pour te revoir. Je brûlais d'impatience de pouvoir te voir ce matin et je crus que mon cœur avait souffert mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai vécu en te voyant toute la journée avec lui. De le voir te prendre dans ses bras, de le voir t'embrasser, de le voir en quelque sorte te posséder alors que je ne pouvais plus t'approcher, je ne pouvais que voir son bonheur. Je crevais de jalousie, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer pouvoir vivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec toi et me voilà seul avec toi dans cette forêt… »_

Je ne pus aller plus loin…

**POV Bella**

Jamais je n'avais espéré un tel discours. Je ne le laissai pas le temps de finir, je pris son visage en coupe et l'obligeai à le baisser alors que mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes dans un besoin vorace. Je me sentis de nouveau vivante…

**Je suis gentille pour cette fois mais ne vous y habituez pas… La sadique va revenir en force ^^…**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Est-ce que vous pensiez à une fin si heureuse ? Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Bisous et merci…**

**Ps : merci à celles qui me suivent sur la nouvelle aventure, vous êtes des amours… La suite après le dernier poste de Volterra's Secrets…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**J'espère que vous avez un bon début de semaine. Merci à toutes de me soutenir à chacun de mes postes. Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours… continuez, vous m'encouragez depuis le début et me transportez. Jamais je n'aurai cru en commençant cette fiction qu'il y aurait un tel enthousiasme donc merci à vous…**

**Bon alors quelques unes d'entre vous, enfin deux d'entre vous m'ont fait des remarques très plaisantes et pense à un lemon dans ce chapitre, je sens que je vais rire en lisant ces deux demoiselles (n'est-ce pas une certaine bretonne et une cousine -) )… Merci à toutes les deux et ma choupette de Bretagne, j'ai adoré tous tes coucou avec ton retard ^^. On a eu quoi huit fois re-re-…-coucou. Merci ma chérie !**

**Bon alors mes merci et dédicaces de la semaine, merci à ma Ninie pour ses corrections sur cette fiction et pour le nouveau forum, qui marche pas si mal depuis sa création… Merci ma chérie**

**Merci à mes UPPG, à ma Vinou qui doit me maudire pour les chapitres pour la Courtisane, ba oui j'avance pas mal sur cette fiction et vous aurez la suite après le mot fin sur cette fiction. Merci à celine, j'adore tes reviews, tu es un amour ma chérie… Merci à mes TPAs sans qui je ne serais pas celle que je suis notamment, notamment mon tit amour (tant de choses sont dans mon cœur et pourtant aucun mot ne peut te dire ce que je vis avec toi ma belle)**

**Merci vraiment à vous toutes…**

**Leslie : coucou et bienvenue parmi nous, ba dis donc tu as du en avoir de la lecture ^^… Je suis vraiment touchée que ça t'emballe autant, je suis profondément touchée donc merci à toi… Bisous et voici la suite que tu attends…**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes…**

**Chapitre 42 : ****Attente...**

**POV Bella**

Je sentais mes lèvres me chatouiller, le baiser que j'avais partagé plus tôt avec Edward hantait encore mon esprit. Bien que je sois de nouveau séparé de lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser.

**FB**

**J'avais plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains avaient retrouvés instantanément ses cheveux et je les tirai vers moi pour approfondir notre baiser empli de besoin de lui. Je voulais me fondre sur son torse dur qui me complétait tellement bien. Nous avions gémi de ce contact perdu et pourtant retrouvé à l'instant. Nos lèvres se moulèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Nos mains se joignirent et nous nous mîmes à nous caresser et à retrouver l'autre qui nous avait tant manqué. Nos gémissement emplissaient l'espace qui nous entourait, plus rien ne comptait à l'exception de l'autre.**

**Je savais que c'était pourtant mauvais pour ma mission si nous nous faisions surprendre. Mes pensées s'envolèrent à l'instant où je sentis sa langue caresser et tracer les contours de ma lèvre inférieure. Dans un gémissement, je le laissai investir ma bouche…**

**FFB**

J'avais vite déchanté quand nous dûmes au bout de deux heures de promenade main dans la main nous séparer aux abords du lycée. Nous devions de nouveau faire face à notre séparation. Tout au long de notre chasse, nous nous enlacions, nous nous plaquions contre les troncs d'arbre et nous nous embrassions à perdre haleine. Avant de nous séparer de nouveau, nous nous étions dit de nouveau nos sentiments, nous nous étions dit notre manque de l'autre et nous nous l'étions montré dans un dernier baiser.

Quand nous sommes ressortis du sous bois, nous nous étions éloignés d'un minimum de deux mètres et cette distance m'avait blessée. J'avais vu le mur d'Edward se reformer et sa façade froide reprendre le dessus. Cela me fit encore plus mal mais pourtant ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur que j'eus quand il partit de son côté vers sa voiture alors que je me dirigeai vers Demetri qui me fit un grand sourire. Je le lui retournais sans envie, je remettais de nouveau ma façade de Barbie Bella, je fis le vide dans ma tête et dans mon être et me fis une raison que j'allais de nouveau me soumettre pour qu'il y ait dans un jour prochain un futur possible.

Alors que Demetri m'escortait jusqu'à sa voiture et qu'il fermait la porte sur moi, je jetai un dernier regard vers sa direction. Il était accoudé à sa voiture et me regardait de son regard vide bien que je sache ses sentiments toujours présents. Je lui fis un dernier sourire, son regard se fit légèrement plus vivant mais il ne montra rien d'autre alors que je le voyais disparaitre alors que Demetri et moi nous nous éloignions…

**POV Edward**

Nous nous étions embrassés. J'étais allongé sur mon lit et j'avais les lèvres qui me brûlaient encore de nos baisers, je sentais encore la présence fantomatique de sa main, comme empreinte dans la mienne. Je me mis à sourire de nouveau, à croire vraiment à un avenir avec elle dans un futur prochain. Mon cœur battait à cette idée d'anticipation, l'espoir emplissait avec beaucoup plus de force.

Je m'étais confié, je lui avais tout dit. Enfin mes impressions sur le passé, mais l'avenir ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer maintenant et attendre dans l'ombre. Cette idée me tordit le ventre, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau cet animal blessé, agonisant sur le sol et que seule l'espérance me faisait vivre. Je me sentais comme ce vieillard qui ressassait ses souvenirs en attendant qu'un nouveau virage apparaisse dans sa vie pour redevenir ce jeune vigoureux. Cela pourrait vous paraître étrange mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Je me mis à soupirer, j'avais encore le goût de miel des lèvres de Bella. Ma Bella.

**FB**

**Elle m'avait réellement pris par surprise quand elle avait pris d'assaut mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais espérer tant, je pensais qu'en lui avouant, elle saurait ce que je ressentais et que tout serait mis à plat entre nous. J'allai bien sûr garder espoir pour qu'elle me reprenne mais je ne pensais pas que ça la toucherait autant et qu'elle veuille de moi aussi vite, peut-être trop vite.**

_**Tu te poses trop de questions Edward.**_

_**Peut-être as-tu raison mais je vais faire en sorte de me battre pour elle et donc dès que tout cela sera fini, je ferai les efforts que je n'aie pas donné et la séduirait…**_

_**L'espoir fait vivre…**_

**Je ne pris pas garde de la dernière remarque de ma conscience. Et donc profiter de cet instant où je la retrouvais. Ses lèvres douces complétaient les miennes, je me retrouvais de nouveau chez moi. Je sentais sa poitrine se fondre sur mon torse, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade à l'unisson du mien. Ses mains agrippaient les cheveux de ma nuque, s'accrochant à moi, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle aussi avait ce besoin, ce manque de moi. **

**Nous n'avions pu nous tenir à distance, dès que nous le pouvions nous nous enlacions, nous nous embrassions à l'abri d'un arbre ou d'un buisson. Nous nous dévorions par moment alors que nous ne faisions que nous embrasser avec douceur à d'autre. Mais tôt, bien trop tôt à mon goût, nous dûmes nous séparer et reprendre nos rôles. Pourquoi fallait-il que les meilleurs moments passent à des vitesses hallucinantes alors que d'autres semblaient durer une éternité ?**

**Je m'éloignais donc d'elle, d'au moins deux mètres, cette distance me rendit encore plus fou. Ça me tuait de la savoir si loin de moi alors que je voulais me fondre contre elle, m'oublier en elle, oublier même mon nom dans une étreinte dans laquelle je voulais me perdre.**

**Je remis mon masque froid et glacial, je fis le vide dans mon être et cela me fit de nouveau mal de la voir si éloigné. Il fallait pourtant que je la laisse partir, toutes les fibres de mon être se rebellaient à cette perspective. Je la vis s'éloigner alors que je prenais la direction de ma voiture. La souffrance reprit de plus belle quand je la vis s'approcher de Demetri qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux alors que quelques instants plus tôt il nous regardait avec suspicion. Mais sa méfiance fut vite de côté quand il vit la distance que nous nous obligions à avoir l'un envers l'autre. Je crus que j'allais lui sauter dessus quand il passa son bras autour d'elle et qu'il l'escorta vers sa voiture. La colère qui s'était évanoui depuis le début de notre cours de biologie réapparut, plus virulente que précédemment. **

**Quand il contourna son Audi après avoir aidé Bella à y monter, je pus voir mon ange me sourire et cet instant réchauffa mon cœur de glace mais tout redevint noir quand je la vis disparaitre au loin.**

**FFB**

Je balayais vite le souvenir de notre séparation et gardait à l'esprit nos moments dans cette forêt où nous n'étions que deux, que nous étions nous. Je m'endormis en me remémorant en boucle nos baisers, nos étreintes…

**POV Bella**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis notre séparation sur ce parking le jour de la chasse au trésor. Les jours qui suivirent, nous nous étions tenus à distance et les cours de biologie étaient tous théoriques et nous n'eûmes aucune occasion de nous adresser la parole. Seuls nos regards traduisaient nos désirs, enfin les miens. Ceux d'Edward étaient plus discrets et rien ne se lisait, seule son insistance et la persistance me prouvaient le contraire. Je n'étais pas discrète, je brûlais de désir pour lui et pourtant je devais continuer à me battre contre mes sentiments pour être crédibles et donc j'essayais de baisser le nombre de mes regards pour lui. Je savais que je le blessais par mon attitude car je sentais le nombre de ses regards diminuer dangereusement.

Demetri était moins démonstratif en public bien qu'il le reste en privé. Chaque instant que nous passions à deux, il m'embrassait ou me caressait. Il avait toujours une petite attention envers moi, cela me touchait mais ma méfiance était toujours intacte. Je ne pouvais laisser baisser mes défenses, il restait un Volturi malgré ses sentiments qu'il disait être amoureux…

**POV Edward**

Les jours passaient et j'avais de moins en moins de signes de Bella. Au début, je sentais ses regards sur moi, ils étaient loin d'être discrets mais j'aimais savoir que je lui manquais. Etait-ce peut-être pour cela que leur fréquence avait baissé ? Peut-être avait-elle peur d'être démasquée par Demetri ou quiconque ?

Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessé de ne plus sentir son regard sur moi ou de le croiser avec insistance. J'essayais pour ma part de rester dans l'ombre et de l'observer à ma place mais chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait me prouvaient le contraire. Je voulais être près d'elle, beaucoup plus près d'elle.

Demetri continuait à me lancer des pics à chaque cours que nous passions à côté mais il montra plus de respect envers Bella en limitant le nombre de démonstrations publiques. Pourtant je les surprenais bien malgré moi de temps en temps en train de s'embrasser et Demetri me regardait toujours dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Mon cœur se serrait toujours à ces moments-là mais je faisais en sorte de tout garder pour moi, gardant la façade sans vie jusqu'au soir où je laissai sortir ma colère en jouant ou en composant sur mon piano.

Rosalie venait souvent le soir me confier qu'elle ne voyait presque plus Bella que seuls les textos étaient leur moyen de communication. Elles ne pouvaient s'approcher sans attirer l'attention sur elles. Les toilettes étaient toujours le lieu où trainaient les oreilles indiscrètes et les vestiaires ne valaient pas mieux. Le reste du temps, Bella était toujours accrochée à Demetri ou plutôt Demetri était toujours attaché à elle, tel un parasite selon ses propres mots et je ne pouvais la blâmer car je pensais la même chose le concernant.

La colère que je ressentais envers lui ne désamplifiait pas, ma haine ne faisait que se renforcer à mesure qu'il me tenait éloigné d'elle. Je pouvais bien voir que rien n'avançait entre eux, enfin je l'espérais. Je voyais bien également qu'elle n'avançait pas dans sa mission. Les confessions chaque soir de Rose me les confirmaient mais je voyais bien au lycée qu'il n'avait rien dit ou qu'elle piétinait. Je ne sentais pas la flamme que je connaissais alors qu'elle avait un but ou une raison d'avancer. Ma rage se fit plus grande alors que je la voyais toujours au même point et que Demetri continuait à être dans les parages toujours aussi dangereux, que sa famille était toujours libre et qu'elle continuait leurs affaires malsaines. D'ailleurs je m'étonnais de leur inexistence de la vie de mon cousin. Cela n'était pas normal. Je gardais un œil d'autant plus attentif sur les agissements de mon cousin et de son comportement envers Bella.

Pourtant chaque jour, mon espoir se faisait encore plus grand, j'avais foi en une un futur prochain…

**POV Bella**

Ces jours derniers, Demetri se montrait encore plus affectueux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je ressentais quelque peu une peur grandissante en lui ou plutôt une certaine anxiété. Je me faisais l'hypothèse que c'était le silence persistant de sa famille. La menace planait toujours sur nous et je le sentais de plus en plus tendu. Je ne savais comment agir avec lui, j'avais peur que si je me rapprochais de lui, qu'il pense que tout était gagné de nouveau et qu'il m'oblige à lui faire des choses que j'étais loin de vouloir faire. Mais si je me montrais lointaine j'avais peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même or je savais que ce comportement détruisait.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me poser d'avantage de questions.

Un soir alors que nous rentrions d'une journée au lycée encore emplie de tension et de désir refoulé. Il me conduisit sur son canapé, m'enlaça et nous fit tombé enlacés. Je me retrouvais sur ses genoux, il me fit me retourner et m'installait face à lui. Il prit mon visage en coupe, caressa mes joues et approcha avec douceur. Ses lèvres se posèrent bien assez tôt sur les miennes. Elles ne se firent pas pressantes ou affamées comme à l'accoutumée, elles étaient douces ce qui me surprit mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

Il se recula sans approfondir notre étreint ce qui m'étonna encore plus. Il posa son front et je l'entendis respirer avec difficulté. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me fis peur. Demetri avait les yeux fermés, son front contre le mien. Une nette souffrance déformait ses traits et je voyais qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je me reculai de lui, ce qui dut le surprendre car il me regarda avec une certaine peur. Je ressentais presque de la pitié pour lui, je me demandais le pourquoi de ses souffrances. Ma main s'approcha alors de son visage alors qu'il me regardait toujours d'un air perdu. Je me mis à tracer le contour de sa mâchoire, de ses yeux, de son front et je sentis sa peau appuyer contre ma paume, signe d'un besoin de plus. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et fermer les yeux sous mon contact bien que la souffrance déforme toujours ses traits.

Il se recula de nouveau, souffla pour se donner enfin je pensais, du courage. Il ouvrit les yeux et une nouvelle détermination avait pris possession de son regard.

_« Bella, il faut que je te parle, que je me confie, c'est important… »_

Enfin le moment était venu…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Quelle terrible discussion ou non Demetri va avoir avec Bella… Bon je préviens, je ne veux aucune menace de mort sur mon Demetri chéri, mon tit amour et moi on veille au grain grrrr (bon je me fais l'impression d'être folle ^^)…**

**Bon on se voit vendredi mes chéries…**

**Bisous et à vendredi !**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Encore une nouvelle semaine d'achevée en votre compagnie… Que de joie partagée avec vous, donc merci… Je pourrais passer ma vie à vous remercier donc je vais essayer de me contenir ^^…**

**Bon alors j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre aux filles du nouveau forum, surtout toi Ninie… J'aimerai aussi fêter un certain anniversaire qui s'est produit entre deux postes : celui de ma Cathou, encore joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !**

**Bon sinon, j'aimerai dire merci à mon tit amour pour être celle que tu es, à jess pour tes mails et ton soutien, et cha pour tous nos échanges (j'attend comme tu le sais avec mon impatience de toujours ta surprise et je dois te dire que je suis pas tranquille car j'aime pas les surprises)…**

**Leslie : l'écriture sur cette fiction est terminée, j'en suis sur une seconde fiction et j'espère t'y retrouver car j'apprécie beaucoup ton enthousiasme donc vraiment merci ma belle pour tout. Bisous.**

**Cendrillon49 : désolé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre que maintenant, tu en es encore au chapitre 22-23 et je dois dire que je me souviens pas des commentaires que j'ai mis sur ces chapitres… Je suis vraiment touchée par ton enthousiasme. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 43 : Nouveau tournant…**

_**Rappel du précédent chapitre :**_

_**« Bella, il faut que je te parle, que je me confie, c'est important… »**_

_**Enfin le moment était venu…**_

Mon cœur s'emballait d'anticipation. Je savais que tout allait changer à partir de maintenant et que j'allais bientôt détenir les clés pour faire tomber ces salauds de Volturis. Je voyais la souffrance sur le visage de Demetri et cela me toucha bien malgré moi. Pourtant tout ce que je ressentais jusqu'alors était l'espoir car oui bientôt tout serait fini.

Je le vis respirer avec difficulté alors que son regard d'acier scrutait mon visage, cherchant je ne savais quoi. Je faisais en sorte qu'aucun sentiment ne soit malencontreusement trop voyant. Ce qu'il vit dû lui donner un peu plus de courage car il souffla une nouvelle fois. Il détourna le regard ou plutôt il devait regarder loin derrière moi, je le voyais se perdre dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs peut-être. Sa voix semblait lointaine et pourtant elle était ternie par sa souffrance et ce qu'il devait vivre.

_« Je n'en peux plus de garder tout cela pour moi. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur et je ne sais pas à qui parler. Avant tout cela, j'avais Edward. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus personne à part toi. Ma Bella. Si tu savais combien tu es importante pour moi. Cela doit te paraître étrange vu mon comportement il y a de cela à peine quelques mois. Je ne savais alors pas la chance que j'avais de vivre avec toi. Ces derniers jours, je l'ai d'autant plus réalisé. Ce sont les plus beaux jours que j'ai vécu et tout cela grâce à tes baisers et étreintes. Je sais que je ne suis pas doux, que je ne te laisse pas t'exprimer dans notre relation mais tout cela est encore nouveau. Je m'en rends compte et je te promets qu'à l'avenir je vais essayer de faire des efforts… »_

Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, il prit mon poignet et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Il me fit un sourire, son regard se fit lointain à nouveau alors qu'il me relâchait.

_« J'ai toujours vécu entouré et protégé par ma famille. Je me sentais bien que quand j'étais sous leur influence et que je ne pouvais m'exprimer comme je le voulais, je ne pouvais penser par moi-même et agir comme bon me semblait. Durant ma tendre enfance, mon échappatoire avait été Edward et les Cullen. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que mon cousin soit ami avec les Whitlock. L'amitié entre Jasper et Edward m'a toujours un peu gêné, je ne peux me résoudre à me dire que Jasper ne m'a pas volé mon cousin, mon ami, mon confident. Il reste pour moi le responsable de l'éloignement d'Edward de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à ne pas le haïr… »_

Il soupira à nouveau, son regard regardait toujours au lointain, je savais qu'il revivait tout cela et je le laissais donc se confier.

_« Puis tout c'est compliqué, mon monde a beaucoup changé. Je voyais bien ma famille devenir anxieuse. Mon père devenait brutal et violent et tout cela encore à cause des Whitlock. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était juste parce que leur père avait eu la promotion que mon père voulait. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que je sus tout… »_

On y arrivait enfin. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort et pourtant je dus combattre pour que tout ce dont je pensais passe inaperçu.

_« Je suis d'ailleurs dégouté d'avoir participé à tout cela… Si j'avais su… »_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, me fit un sourire avant de continuer.

_« Tu ne dois rien comprendre de ce que je dois dire… Si seulement ce n'était pas si dur, si compliqué mais il faut que tu saches… Il y a une affaire qui planait à l'époque des faits sur ma famille. Je ne savais pas à cette époque que ma famille était plongé dans ce genre d'affaires et même que c'était elle qui les mettait en place… Je pense que tu as dû pourtant en entendre parler de la bouche des Cullen. Tu as dû avoir leur confiance à un moment ou à un autre, tu es même sorti avec ce cher Edward. Déjà petits, nous rivalisions à propos des filles bien que nous n'étions qu'au début du collège. Nous avions les mêmes goûts même Nous avions les même goûts, et ça perdure avec toi maintenant. Cela ne m'étonne guère. »_

Il reprit mon poignet, le huma et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder de nouveau au loin.

_« Mais revenons si tu le veux bien aux Whitlock. Depuis toujours mon père était rival de celui de Jasper comme j'étais le rival de ce dernier pour l'amitié d'Edward même si intérieurement je savais que mon cousin était plus proche de Jasper. Je pense que Caius a toujours jalousé Monsieur Whitlock mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais… Hum où j'en étais ?… Ah oui, de l'affaire dans laquelle mouille ma famille. Comme je te le disais, si tu as eu un tant soit peu la confiance des Cullen, ils ont du te raconter cette histoire ou sinon je vais te la faire découvrir. Je veux tout te dire, que tu saches qui je suis… On la nomme l'affaire du Dragon rouge, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… Cette investigation policière a été menée pendant un temps par le père de Jasper avant sa mort, d'ailleurs c'est la cause principale de sa disparition. Elle avait pour sujet un trafic d'humains provenant d'Afrique et bien sûr on soupçonnait ma famille. La mort du père de Jasper a aidé grandement à étouffer cette affaire surtout quand mon père prit son poste de procureur… »_

Il reprit de nouveau son souffle, je voyais toujours une tension intense le posséder. Je connaissais déjà tout cela mais lui avait besoin de se confier alors que moi j'avais besoin de tout entendre.

_« Plus je grandissais, plus mon père et surtout mon oncle nous confiait à Jane, Alec, Félix et moi des missions. Au début, je pensais que si je pouvais me montrer utile à ma famille alors je pouvais tout faire surtout pour combler la perte d'Edward. Car oui avec la mort de Monsieur Whitlock que je savais être son parrain et bien je l'avais perdu. Je ne peux te dire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu disparaitre et que je ne l'ai plus revu du tout. Beaucoup de peine mais surtout de la colère envers cet homme que je ne connaissais peu mais qui l'avait envoyé loin de moi. Il était mon seul confident et était mon seul échappatoire, comment pouvais-je vivre reclus sur moi sans un soutien quelconque ? Pourtant c'est ce que je fis… enfin bref, pour combler et calmer toute ma colère, étouffer mes secrets, mes démons, je m'investissais dans ma famille et je fis tout ce que me demandaient mon père et mon oncle. Nous étions toujours envoyés ensemble, Jane, Alec, Félix et moi, toujours. Nous sommes devenus inséparables, le plus souvent je me tenais à l'écart. Jane et Alec étaient ceux qui commandaient alors que Félix et moi, ne faisions qu'exécuter. Nous n'avons pas vraiment joué à la dinette comme tu peux t'en douter… Hum j'aimerai croire que j'étais dans un état second au moment des faits mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai tué Bella… »_

Il me transperça de son regard sur ces derniers mots. J'étais estomaquée, je ne savais plus quoi dire ou penser. Bien qu'il ait remarqué mon état surpris et tétanisé, il continua son récit.

_« Oui j'ai tué et je n'en suis pas fier. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un monstre enfin j'essaie de me prouver que je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un homme avec ses démons, de plus sombres démons que la moyenne avouons-le. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je n'aurais jamais dû tuer et pourtant à l'époque j'ai adoré. Je déchargeais un peu de ma colère et de ma rancœur envers Edward et surtout Jasper en tuant. Je dois te paraître monstrueux et pourtant rien ne changera ce que j'ai fait à tes yeux, aux yeux de tous et aux yeux de Dieu… »_

Ses yeux au lointain étaient durs et un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres, ce qui glaça encore plus mon sang.

_« Je ne te demande pas ta compassion ou ta pitié, j'essaie de te prouver que j'aie confiance en toi et je veux la tienne en retour même si tout ce que je te dis doit te paraître monstrueux. Je veux que tu puisses de nouveau être amoureuse de moi, bien que je doute que tu puisses le ressentir après les confidences que je vais te faire cette nuit. »_

Il me fit un sourire sans joie alors que son regard attrapa le mien avant de repartir dans le lointain.

_« J'ai participé aux trafics de ma famille, au début je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais. J'exécutais les ordres sans réfléchir me déchargeant au possible de ma colère mais elle était toujours là au final. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de la culpabilité avant aujourd'hui… J'ai pris connaissance de ce que je faisais à mes dix-sept ans, je ne te connaissais pas encore… Je ne mouillais que dans le trafic de drogues de mes paternels quand je t'ai connue. Je t'ai tout de suite trouvé séduisante Bella. Tu étais belle, tu étais même divine bien que tu te cachais dans des affaires deux fois trop grande pour ton corps. Je te voyais tous les jours arpenter les couloirs avec ce manque de confiance évident en toi. A l'époque, je ne voyais en toi qu'une possible aventure mais quand je t'ai eu enfin, que je t'ai possédé, que j'ai fait un avec toi, je me suis senti serein. Je n'avais plus cette colère. Dans tes bras, j'oubliais toute ma rancœur et le poids sur mes épaules. Tu étais mon exutoire Bella… Je m'excuse de ne te dire cela que bien trop tard. Tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé de ma folie pendant nos étreintes. Pourtant je continuais les missions qui nous étaient confiés. Bientôt tout devint plus sérieux… Ce devint pire quand les Cullen réapparurent. »_

Sa mâchoire se contracta durement, je le vis déglutir sa salive avec difficulté.

_« Ma famille paniquait un peu de les savoir à nouveau en ville. Ils savaient dans quoi nous baignions, ils connaissaient notre véritable visage. J'ai bien vu que tu ne comprenais rien, de notre antagonisme pour eux, de nos tons si durs, de notre possessivité. Je n'ai jamais compris le comportement de Jane envers toi, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle voulait de ton amitié, tu étais et es encore si pure. Un démon comme elle ne te méritait pas, je ne te mérite pas moi-même… Puis j'ai vu leurs regards ou plutôt celui qu'Edward portait sur toi et j'ai cru devenir fou. Je le voyais bien te désirer, il te voulait et ça je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais te garder près de moi, je n'avais pourtant pas encore pris connaissance de mes sentiments… »_

Mon poignet toujours dans sa poigne, il le serra un peu plus avant de le porter une nouvelle fois à sa bouche. Il huma, embrassa, lécha et mordilla la peau sensible qui se trouvait sur sa face intérieure.

_« Je crois que tout s'est accéléré à partir de ce moment-là. Jane n'arrêtait pas de te mettre en garde mais je voyais bien une certaine attraction que mes cousins avaient sur toi et j'avais peur de te voir toi aussi t'éloigner de moi. Je ne le voulais pas… Je les observais de loin, ils te regardaient et je voyais bien qu'eux autant que toi vous vous posiez des questions… Edward ne te quittait pas des yeux et ça me rendait encore plus en colère et jaloux bien que je ne le sache pas alors… Le soir même, je t'ai plaqué contre la porte de chez toi, je crois bien que je t'aie effrayé encore plus et j'en suis navré. Je me maudis d'ailleurs de ce que je t'aie fait subir ce soir là et par la suite… »_

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers moi et une lueur de pardon emplit son regard azur mais bien vite il détourna la tête à nouveau pour retourner à ses démons.

_« La nuit qui suivit, on nous avait encore une fois envoyés en mission dans des lieux plus éloignés qu'habituellement et j'ai tué de nouveau. Le lendemain, je pensais que ma colère s'était atténuée après tout le sang versé mais quand je le vis de nouveau te regarder je suis devenu à nouveau fou… Je crois que le pire que je t'aie fait subir à l'époque fut l'humiliation lorsque je sus que tu étais enceinte et que mon oncle s'était « occupé » de toi. Je crois qu'à l'époque, j'étais dans une rage hors du commun et ce jour là, je t'ai dit tant de choses que je regrette maintenant. Mais je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras ma bêtise et la douleur que je t'aie fait ressentir alors ou sinon tu serais bien folle. Moi-même je ne me le pardonne pas. Jamais. »_

Un léger silence s'ensuivit et plana un instant sur nous, il était empli de non-dits et était gênant. Je le voyais encore plongé dans ses pensées, sa mâchoire était serrée avec encore plus de force. C'était d'une voix emplie de tension qu'il continua.

_« Je crus que ma folie allait encore plus s'empirer quand James me rapporta qu'Edward était venu te voir avant cela. Je ne le savais pas quand je t'ai dit mes dernières paroles avant notre rupture inévitable. Quand je sus pour Edward, je voulais encore plus te faire souffrir alors… J'ai imaginé ce stratagème avec la complicité de James, ce crétin croyait vraiment que j'allais te partager avec lui. J'ai bien fait de m'en débarrasser d'ailleurs… »_

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, James était mort. Cela aurait dû me soulager mais son meurtrier me tenait actuellement dans ses bras. Il ne se rendit pas compte de mon malaise et il continua de nouveau.

_« Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas finir au commissariat, cela m'a fait bizarre et je me remerciai à l'époque de l'influence de mes paternels… Mais après que mon projet pour t'avoir à nouveau échoua, je me suis senti de nouveau seul et perdu une nouvelle fois dans ma colère sourde. Je fuyais dans les missions et tuais encore et toujours. Puis un jour, je me suis posé et j'ai réfléchi. J'ai réfléchi à nous, à toute ma vie et surtout à nous… Je me suis rendu compte de ton importance dans ma vie, de tes sentiments… j'ai fait face aux miens alors et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais depuis le premier jour amoureux de toi. Cela pourrait paraître étrange mais c'est la vérité. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est en te perdant que je me suis rendu compte de toute ton importance et de mes sentiments… J'ai continué les missions mais je remettais de plus en plus en cause l'autorité de ma famille sur mes agissements, bientôt je ne fis qu'exécuter mécaniquement les ordres avant que je ne prenne mes affaires et que je m'en aille… Quand Jane t'a menacée devant ce lycée, je remettais déjà en question toute mon éducation et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis même amusé à taquiner ce cher Edward et je crois bien que je t'ai fait peur et je m'excuse à nouveau… Je me suis enfui bien avant que je sache pour ton père Bella, cela s'est passé le soir même de mon départ. Je pense qu'ils ont voulu me punir de partir en touchant un être qui t'es cher, ils ont voulu te toucher et ils ont voulu écarter ton père du chemin qui le menait à eux… Puis est arrivé le soir où tu es venue par toi-même me voir à l'Eclipse et je ne remercierai jamais le Dieu qui t'a mené à moi… »_

Il me regarda de nouveau, il embrassa une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de mon poignet. Il me toisait et attendait. Il voulait que je réagisse…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Selon vous comment va réagir Bella ?**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

**Bon je préviens juste, Sabi non pas de lemon Dem-Bella, tu veux vraiment que Sandra nous rende son dîner mdr…**

**Bon mon tit amour, à l'époque j'étais ignorante mais maintenant j'ai les yeux bien ouverts donc ma chérie, on va devoir faire front pour les prochains chapitres… je sens déjà la brûlure niveau fessées que je vais recevoir mdr…**

**Bisous à toutes et Merci ma Ninie pour ta correction, tu fais un travail de fou et donc merci**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je suis désolée, je suis en retard donc je vais pour cette semaine décaler mes postes le mardi, jeudi et samedi :D… Alors la raison, ba ma dernière semaine de boulot avec une journée assez mouvementée du lundi et ça m'a mis sur les rotules donc je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir posté comme à mon habitude le lundi…**

**Ce chapitre possède de nombreux clins pour des traductions que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : The Screamers et The Lord Of The Autority. Les traductions divines de Mon Petit Amour, vous avez deviné de ma Magicvanille chérie. Ce sont deux chefs-d'œuvre à lire impérativement ! **

**Mon Petit Amour, je sais que tu lis toujours mes tits mots en début de chapitre, tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me manque, chaque seconde loin de toi c'est comme si je n'étais qu'une moitié de moi-même. Je t'aime infiniment et encore merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, maintenant on va devoir faire front ensemble pour la gloire de Doudou ! TEAM DOUDOU POWAAA !**

**Merci à toutes d'être toujours présentes, un peu plus nombreuses chaque fois. Merci vraiment…**

**Petit coucou à Cécé qui nous a rejoint sur le forum… Je crois que je t'ai un peu tout dit lors de ton message de présentation. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir parmi nous :D…**

**Ma Ninie, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de corriger les derniers chapitres de VS… Et oui l'aventure est terminée niveau correction et pour les lectrices ce sera en fin de semaine prochaine… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour les corrections ma choupette, tes bannières sont magiques et ta générosité est légendaire. Merci vraiment mon ange !**

**Bon alors sinon il me semble qu'un certain anniversaire d'une UPPG arrive mais je me demande bien qui ^^… **

**Bisous et merci à toutes, ensemble nous avons dépassé le cap des 1000 reviews donc merci !**

**Didi : Ta review me fait trop rire, ce n'est pas vraiment cela et tu vas pouvoir enfin savoir la suite… Je sens que tu vas me maudire ^^. Bonne lecture et merci.**

**Leslie : Cool si je te retrouve sur ma seconde fiction… Par contre je continue bien cette fiction mais je te disais juste que l'écriture est terminée et donc que le mot « fin » est posé à la fin de l'épilogue ^^. Désolé je me suis mal fait comprendre ^^. Merci pour ta review, bisous…**

**Marion : Coucou ma choupette ! Comment miss Bella va s'en sortir, tu vas pouvoir comprendre quelque peu avec ce chapitre… Alors pour les Volturis, alors disons qu'ils mouillent dans des affaires de drogue, de proxénétisme, de prostitution et d'esclavage moderne. Pour éviter le plus de témoins, ils tuent. Quand ils sont en danger ou quand quelqu'un leur doit de l'argent ou autre, ils menacent et tuent enfin tu vois un peu -)… Bisous et merci… Ps : désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu à la dernière review.**

**Chapitre 44 : Mauvais Pressentiment et Folie…**

**POV Bella**

Comment voulait-il que je réagisse après cela ? Fallait-il que je le prenne bien ? Il était malade… J'avais en face de moi un meurtrier pulsionnel qui n'avait aucun remord. Si seulement notre difficulté avait été qu'il avait une famille bizarre qui ne m'acceptait pas, ou un manque de confiance de sa part, mais non… J'étais estomaquée et je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Y'avait-il une bonne façon de réagir face à cela ? Non.

J'avais eu l'idée en début de soirée qu'avec ses déclarations, je pourrais le faire chanter en lui déclarant mon « amour » pour que je puisse lui demander de se rendre à la police mais maintenant tout cela changeait. Tout était balayé et j'avais une peur grandissante qui emplissait jusqu'à comprimer ma poitrine. Je sentais la sueur d'effroi glisser de mon front à ma nuque, la chair de poule se faire persistante et de violents frissons m'accablaient. Comment pouvais-je réagir ?

Il dut sentir le débat que j'avais à l'intérieur de mon être et il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_« Je t'en supplie Bella, ne me rejette pas. Tu es celle qui m'a fait changer. C'est avec ton image dans la tête que j'ai su combattre l'éducation de ma famille et que je me suis éloigné non sans m'attirer les foudres… Tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte lors de notre dernière rencontre avec Jane. Je suis navré de t'apporter un peu plus d'ennui que tu en as déjà avec mes paternels… »_

J'étais comme un fantôme dans ses bras, mes frissons devenaient un peu plus violents à mesure que je restais dans ses bras et pourtant il me fallait me faire une raison et trouver un plan pour les faire tomber. Je savais maintenant Demetri de mon côté ou plutôt dans une certaine mesure. Et pourtant c'était d'une voix neutre que je lui dis :

_« Demetri, il faut que tu te rendes »_

Qu'avais-je dit…

**POV Edward**

J'étais comme un lion en cage, je ne faisais que survivre. Chacun de mes pores me criait leur manque de ma Bella. Je croyais devenir fou, j'étais même allé jusqu'à renverser la maison pour trouver un vêtement qu'elle avait oublié en partant mais rien. Je bouillais de rage de la savoir avec Demetri. Je le connaissais assez bien mais pourtant en grandissant, je savais qu'il avait changé et dans le mauvais sens. Déjà petit, il avait certains démons mais avec la proximité de sa famille, ça n'avait pas dû s'arranger.

J'avais une mauvaise impression qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours et je ne pouvais accabler ma famille alors qu'elle-même s'inquiétait pour mon amour. Si je disais que j'avais cette sensation bizarre qu'un danger planait sur elle et que nous nous trouvions sans possibilité d'action, je croyais qu'il y aurait une nouvelle explosion de colère et de larmes et je ne le pouvais pas.

J'avais vu mon ange parcourir les couloirs sous la surveillance de Demetri et je ne pouvais que me tenir à distance. J'avais observé un combat intérieur faire rage sur le visage de mon rival. Je l'avais vu hésiter à me parler lorsque nous étions à côté, je l'avais entendu un nombre incalculable de fois soupirer et me regarder avec insistance. La patience n'était pas l'une de mes meilleures qualités et pourtant je dus supporter cela durant une matinée. J'avais la sensation qu'il voulait se confier à moi, comme lorsque nous étions enfants, mais nous savions que tout cela n'était plus.

A la fin du cours, j'étais parti avec rapidité sans me retourner, j'étais dans une rage noire depuis le matin et son comportement m'avait énervé d'autant plus. Je m'étais éloigné vers le parking et j'avais passé la pause déjeuner installé dans ma voiture, la musique du Clair de Lune en sourdine. Il fallait que je me calme, je savais que je manquais de mon temps à observer Bella. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je voulais pouvoir la prendre en publique dans mes bras, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres, pouvoir me retrouver vivant de nouveau en elle. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas écraser mon poing sur mon cousin et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Chacun de leur baiser me frappait plus profondément que le précédent. J'entendis le cuir du volant craquer de manière funeste sous la pression de mes mains mais j'en faisais fi.

Après ce déjeuner désastreux, j'avais du me tenir à distance de Bella malgré notre proximité sur notre paillasse de biologie. Je n'avais pas pu me concentrer sur le cours, j'avais des visions assez équivoques sur mon manque de mon ange. Je la voyais étendue sur notre table et moi lui faisant l'amour devant tout le monde. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et je ressentais même une douleur dans mon boxer tellement j'étais compressé dedans. Je dus m'imaginer des scènes d'elle et Dem et tout cela fit redescendre la pression alors que ma colère omniprésente redevenait virulente.

_**Que t'arrive-t-il ?**_

Un simple mot d'elle et tout fut chamboulé dans ma tête. Je la sentais me regarder discrètement et je pouvais sentir son inquiétude.

_**Tu me manques… Te savoir avec l'autre me met hors de moi, chaque baiser de lui devient pire que le précédent. Je te désire et je n'en peux plus de me tenir à l'écart de toi. Je t'aime et ça me bouffe de tout garder pour moi et de ne pas montrer mon amour pour toi à la face du monde. Je t'aime tellement Bella, bien plus chaque jour…**_

Je la vis sourire sur mes derniers mots mais pourtant bientôt un fantôme passa devant son regard et elle pâlit.

_**Tu sais que je dois continuer, s'il-te-plait laisse-moi poursuivre. J'ai le pressentiment que tout va changer…**_

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que pour ma part, je ne ressentais rien de bon. J'avais comme la sensation que quelque chose de mal allait résulter de tout cela et cela me bouffait intérieurement.

Je l'avais laissé partir sans qu'on échange un mot de plus. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour s'éloigner de moi compressait un peu plus mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Je me retrouvais maintenant à marcher tel un lion en cage, mes pensées voguant vers une certaine petit brunette…

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi l'avais-je ouverte pour lui demander de se rendre ? Putain quelle idiote ! Si j'avais craint sa colère, ce n'était rien comparé à la rage qui ensuivit ma demande. Je l'avais vu pâlir comme la mort, puis peu à peu ses yeux s'étaient fait noirs de colère. Il était trop proche de moi, j'aurai dû m'éloigner pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Ses deux prunelles abyssales me fixaient et j'étais figée contre lui de peur et d'appréhension. Edward avait eu raison concernant son mauvais pressentiment, je n'avais maintenant qu'une peur : que Demetri devienne violent. Et ça ne tarda pas…

J'étais tellement vide dans ma tête malgré la peur qui persistait et devenait même plus vivace que je ne sentis pas son coup. Ce ne fut que quand j'atterris sur le sol et que ma tête frappa violemment la table en verre du salon, que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait frappée. Puis tout autour de moi devint flou alors qu'un liquide âpre s'écoulait sur le sol…

**POV Edward**

Je n'avais pas pu rester tranquille chez moi, j'avais couru jusqu'à ma voiture sous le regard inquiet et empli de questions de mes proches. Jasper m'avait regardé avec persistance avec Emmet mais je m'en foutais, il fallait que j'aille me rassurer en sachant Bella en sécurité.

J'avais caché à ma famille que j'avais suivi Demetri jusqu'à chez lui il y a de cela quelques soirs. J'avais le besoin viscéral de connaître où Bella logeait. J'avais alors pris en cachette la voiture d'Esmé et je l'avais suivi quand par hasard, je l'avais vu seul faire des courses…

Je me retrouvais bien assez vite devant chez lui. Tout était illuminé mais aucun bruit ne sortait de chez lui. Je les voyais Bella et lui, confortablement installés dans son sofa et leur vision me fit mal.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je les avais vu parler mais cela me parut être une éternité. J'observais tout d'eux, j'avais l'impression d'être un vicieux et pervers mais tout cela s'effaça quand je les vis se mettre debout.

Ce que je vis alors me donna un goût de bile dans la bouche, je l'ai vu lui, s'approcher de mon ange et la prendre dans ses bras alors que tout en elle était figé. D'ailleurs je l'avais vu à mesure qu'il parlait pâlir un peu plus et je m'étais inquiété. Que lui disait-il cet enfoiré ?

Je ne le voyais que de dos mais je pus voir de loin, ses muscles se crisper alors que je voyais Bella parler. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia dans ma poitrine, je voulais les rejoindre mais comment le prendrait-il de me voir débarqué comme si de rien était…

Mes bonnes résolutions flanchèrent quand je vis sa main s'abattre sur Bella et que je la vis chuter. Je ne savais pas que ma rage pour lui pouvait devenir aussi intense et infernale. Je ne voyais plus que lui, je voulais sa mort. Comment pouvait-on frapper une femme qu'on disait aimer, surtout lorsque cette dernière était l'amour de ma vie ? Je voyais rouge, je devais sortir de cette voiture et aller le frapper pour la ramener chez nous…

Je ne me rendis pas compte que mes gestes avaient précédés mes pensées. J'avais déjà explosé sa porte alors que je songeais à sortir de ma voiture. Je me mis à le chercher mais ne vis personne. Je ne vis qu'elle, allongée sur le sol, son visage paisible alors que son sang s'échappait de son corps…

**POV Demetri**

Je me savais violent quand je devais tuer mais Bella m'avait adouci enfin je le pensais. Mais ce soir alors que je me confiais à elle, je m'étais senti libre et en communion avec elle. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait tout gâché en me disant d'aller voir les flics ! Je m'étais senti devenir fou…

Elle ne me comprenait pas, elle ne m'aimait pas… Je souffrais mille morts et une rage nouvelle prit naissance dans ma poitrine. Elle aimait encore mon maudit cousin, Edward. Son nom se répétait dans ma tête. Ils s'étaient joués de moi, je l'avais pourtant tenu éloigné de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente toujours trahi ? Edward, ma famille et maintenant le seul être qui comptait vraiment encore à mes yeux, Bella. Je me maudissais de l'aimer autant, elle avait joué avec mes sentiments. Il me fallait le punir et pourtant toutes les fibres de mon être se rebellaient à cette idée. Pourtant je ne sentis pas le coup partir tant ma rage avait investi mon être. Je la vis au ralenti atterrir sur la table basse mais cela n'était pas assez, je voulais la battre encore et encore, la ravager pour lui montrer le mal qu'elle me faisait pourtant je ne pouvais me résigner à la tuer.

J'avais entendu la voiture de son cher et tendre se garer un peu plus tôt dans notre allée. J'avais tout mémorisé des bruits des voitures de ma famille germaine. Vous pouvez me trouver fou, je ne faisais qu'être prévenant… J'avais bien vu Edward me suivre avec une voiture que j'avais identifiée comme celle d'un de ses parents. Je m'étais alors dit que si ça pouvait l'amuser de se rendre malade de notre proximité et de notre bonheur à Bella et moi et bien il pouvait continuer. Je pouvais moi aussi jouer avec cela, j'avais alors redoublé mes assauts quand je sentais sa présence près de nous et Bella était restée bien sage dans mes bras…

Si j'avais seulement su qu'ils se jouaient de moi alors j'aurais expédié mon cousin bien avant en enfer. Ils ne méritaient que cela…

J'entendis sa portière claquer tout près, j'allais le surprendre et lui faire payer. Je me mis dans l'ombre et attendis. La porte vola devant la fureur qu'il devait ressentir, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser… Je sortis mon flingue et quand il se fut assez avancé et qu'il regarda le corps ensanglanté de Bella, je me mis dans son dos et pointa mon arme entre ses deux omoplates…

**POV Edward**

Je ne voyais qu'elle, étendue dans son propre sang. Mais tout se fit plus rapide quand j'entendis un déclic dans mon dos et que je sentis du métal froid entre mes deux omoplates…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Bon je sais, j'abuse au niveau de ma fin mais la suite ne va pas t'arder à venir donc ça va passer vite ces deux jours…**

**Sinon vous pouvez me retrouver avec le premier chapitre de ma fiction « Dangerous Beauty » et sinon vous avez toujours le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon : **

**http : / damn – addict – lemon . forumgratuit . fr / forum . htm (pensez à enlever les espaces)**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6255709 / 2 / Dangerous_Beauty (pensez à enlever les espaces)**

**sur ce j'espère vous retrouver dans vos reviews.**

**Bisous et à tout' pour les réponses aux reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**J'espère que votre début de semaine et votre rentrée c'est bien passé… Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, 1025 reviews c'est énorme surtout que je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là en la postant cette fiction…**

**Aujourd'hui est un jour bien particulier, c'est l'anniversaire de ma UPPG d'amour, ma Wondervinou, ma Vinou d'amour… BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHOUPETTE !**

**Sinon petit mot à Ninie et Nessie, les filles ne me tentez pas de réécrire c'est vraiment pas loyal de me faire cela alors que lundi je fais ma rentrée et que je dois finir majo en juin… Déjà que ça me tente déjà beaucoup et que Word me fait des clins mais si vous vous y mettez, ça va vraiment mais vraiment pas le faire… Mais en tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir un tel enthousiasme, ça me touche…**

**Marion : on doit être aussi maso l'une que l'autre à aimer autant quand ça va mal, j'ai le même enthousiasme :S ^^. Tout le plaisir est pour moi pour t'avoir éclairé sur les Volturis. Demetri fou ? Non plutôt sanguin, oui c'est cela sanguin -). Voici la suite que tu attends avec impatience… Merci ma belle, bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Didi : Dem n'est pas un malade il est latin donc sanguin… Enfin je dis cela alors que je sais déjà la suite et mon doudou s'en prend plein la figure niveau psycho ^^. Deux jours, ce n'est pas trop longs, ça passe vite -). Bonne lecture et merci…**

**Leslie : Pas de soucis ^^. Tu m'as fait peur et rire en même temps ^^. Voici la suite que tu attends. Bisous bisous.**

**Chapitre 45 : Vengeance…**

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent…**_

_**POV Demetri**_

_**La porte vola devant la force qu'il devait ressentir, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser… Je sortis mon flingue et quand il se fut assez avancé et qu'il regarda le corps ensanglanté de Bella, je me mis dans son dos et pointa mon arme entre ses deux omoplates…**_

_**POV Edward**_

_**Je ne voyais qu'elle, étendue dans son propre sang. Mais tout se fit plus rapide quand j'entendis un déclic dans mon dos et que je sentis du métal froid entre mes deux omoplates…**_

**POV Demetri**

Je pressais mon arme contre son dos pour le faire avancer jusqu'à notre salon où était encore allongée inconsciente notre ange. Elle était tellement belle même avec du sang qui suintait de son crâne, la joue tuméfiée de ma gifle, s'en était presqu'écœurant. Un sourire carnassier se fit sur mon visage alors qu'une idée funeste fit son chemin en moi. J'allais les faire souffrir et j'allais m'en délecter…

Je le menais jusqu'au fauteuil où il y avait assez de place pour pouvoir l'attacher et je me félicitais de mon choix…

Oh ça oui, ils allaient souffrir, ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien et j'en ris. Je me mis à l'attacher et le mit face à mon lit. Je sentais bien le regard de mon cousin rival me suivre et cela me satisfaisait d'autant plus…

**POV Edward**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère pourtant il fallait que je me calme pour trouver une solution. Bella était toujours étendue sur le sol dans son sang mais cette vision ne m'aidait pas à décolérer, bien au contraire. Il me fit avancer dans son studio et me poussa dans un fauteuil sur lequel il m'attacha.

_Calme Edward, redeviens calme… Il faut que tu redeviennes normal et que tu retrouves toutes tes capacités pour vous sortir, Bella et toi de ce foutu merdier !_

Je savais que ma conscience avait raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir la hargne contre mon cousin. Ce monstre, j'allais le détruire et le battre à mort. Seul son sang répandu sur le sol me contentera…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre tel un prédateur chaque mouvement de ma proie. Oh ça oui j'allais le battre. Je ferai tout pour ma Bella…

Pourtant tout changea quand j'entendis dans mon dos les froissements de vêtements et que je le vis passer à mes côtés avec ma Bella dans ses bras…

**POV Demetri**

J'avais déjà eu l'idée de les faire souffrir et j'avais mis ce stratagème d'enlèvement avec James mais ce soir, tout avait changé. Je trouvais encore plus l'idée de la posséder alors qu'elle appartient corps et âme à un autre mais savoir mon rival dans la pièce redonna un élan nouveau à mon ancien projet. J'allais pouvoir soulager mon besoin de Bella tout en me satisfaisant de voir Edward fou de douleur et d'impuissance.

Il dut comprendre mon projet quand je m'attaquai déjà aux vêtements de notre Bella. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce et je me mis à rire froidement…

**POV Edward**

De voir ce fou dangereux porter Bella et la poser sur son lit me rendait moi-même fou et anxieux. Qu'allait-il nous faire ? Que cachait-il dans sa tête de détraqué ?

Je frissonnais d'appréhension. Ma rage était encore là, terrée derrière ma façade sans émotion. Pourtant j'étais loin de ne rien ressentir, j'étais pris dans un méli-mélo de sentiments. J'étais en colère, mon attention était si intense que je voyais tout au ralenti, j'avais peur. Oui j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma Bella. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en foutais mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir voir cela un jour. Toutes mes résolutions et ma façade s'estompèrent quand je le vis déshabiller mon ange…

Un grondement sourd sorti de ma poitrine alors que je l'entendis rire froidement. Il aimait nous nuire et je venais de lui donner satisfaction…

**POV Demetri**

Moi qui pensais que tuer m'apportait un peu de liberté et de satisfaction, je ne pensais pas autant aimer voire plus le fait de faire souffrir ses traitres. Hum savoir que ce pauvre Edward qui m'a lâchement mit de côté et qui est parti voir les conséquences de ses actes se payer, l'entendre gronder de colère me satisfaisait pleinement et ça allait devenir pire. J'en ris d'autant plus.

La chemise de Bella me résistait et je n'avais pas la patience de défaire consciencieusement les boutons, le tissu ne posa plus de problème quand je me mis à le déchirer. Les grondements d'Edward se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Oh oui, mon petit Edward, tu vas souffrir.

Je laissai notre Bella à sa vue, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Quand je la vis vulnérable, le haut de son corps seulement recouvert par le tissu de son soutien gorge, cela me fit durcir avec violence.

Je fis subir le même traitement à son pantalon, il me résistait de trop et je pris les ciseaux non loin de mon lit et découpait avec fougue et envie ce maudit tissu. Je me mis à bander d'autant plus quand je la vis d'autant plus à ma merci.

**POV Edward**

Je devenais carrément fou attaché à ce fauteuil alors que Bella gisait inconsciente, à moitié nue sur son lit. Je pouvais bien voir l'effet que son corps produisait sur ce monstre. Mon corps se crispait de ne rien pouvoir faire, je me débattais avec mes liens mais il les avait serré fort le porc. Il me fallait trouver un moyen pour défaire ses liens mais comment ? Trouver un objet coupant ? Mais où ? Il y avait bien ce ciseau qui traînait près de lui mais encore fallait-il qu'il tombe au sol et même là, il me faudrait me contorsionner pour l'atteindre…

Mes grondements et rugissements sortaient de ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Je le vis un instant me regarder alors qu'un sourire sadique faisait son apparition sur son visage. Puis je le vis l'attacher elle aussi sur les montants du lit, elle était encore plus vulnérable ainsi offerte à lui.

Qu'avait-il comme projet ? Je voyais clairement qu'il voulait la violer et que j'étais impuissant. Il allait nous détruire et je ne pouvais le laisser faire…

**POV Bella**

Tout autour de moi était noir, je me sentais toute cotonneuse mais pourtant j'entendais au loin, bien trop loin des grondements et des rires menaçants. Où étais-je ? Je ne me souviens que du discours de Demetri sur son passé et sur ces actions d'alors. Mon cœur se glaçait d'effroi à ce souvenir, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des lustres que tout cela s'était produit.

Je sentais peu à peu des douleurs alors méconnues prendre possession de mon corps, j'avais mal. Une douleur plus importante prit part dans ma tête, j'avais envie de hurler mais ma gorge était comme sèche. Aucun son ne sortait. Les rires et rugissements se firent plus présents et cela me fit d'autant plus mal à la tête. Un gémissement sortit bien malgré moi de ma gorge alors qu'une sensation de froid envahit mon corps…

**POV Demetri**

Parfait ! Elle se réveillait, nous allions pouvoir encore plus jouer. J'avais un instant retourné mon regard sur ce pauvre Edward, impuissant face à la scène. Son visage montrait enfin ses émotions. Cette vision me fit sourire, il se montrait enfin…

J'avais cru depuis que j'étais arrivé au bras de Bella à leur lycée qu'il était complètement indifférent de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Mais maintenant, j'avais réussi à faire fondre la glace et je souriais de voir sa vulnérabilité maintenant dévoilée. Je pouvais voir ses yeux me lancer des éclairs, sa mâchoire se crispait d'une rage mal contenue. Pourtant je voyais bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer et de rester lucide. Allait-il se débattre ? Hum ça promettait d'être encore plus réjouissant…

Bella commençait à s'agiter, j'avais bien fait de l'attacher elle aussi. Je la contemplais en train d'émerger et la voir souffrir me fit sourire d'autant plus. Tu es loin de te rendre compte combien tu vas encore souffrir ma belle…

**POV Edward**

J'avais entendu Bella gémir et cela me faisait encore plus mal de savoir qu'il va peut-être la violer devant moi alors qu'elle serait consciente. Je l'entendais souffrir et je ne pouvais pour l'instant rien faire et cela me faisait d'autant plus enrager…

Je l'avais vu me regarder et vu le sourire qu'il affichait, j'étais démasqué…

**POV Bella**

La douleur devenait de plus en plus vive à mesure que je reprenais connaissance. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je sentais du métal froid contre mes poignets et mes doigts. Je regardais dans la direction de ma main droite que je sentais plus proche. Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis que j'étais attachée à un lit avec des menottes.

La sensation de froid s'intensifia. Je me mis à regarder de partout sur moi et je vis que j'étais à moitié nue. Je vis des jambes de part et d'autre des miennes, je levais les yeux et vis Demetri me sourire sadiquement. J'eus un haut le cœur alors qu'un grondement me fit me tourner sur la gauche. Ce que j'y vis me glaça d'effroi. Edward.

Edward était là, attaché à ce fauteuil tourné pour faire face à la vision de mon corps dénudé, impuissant avec mon assaillant sur moi…

**POV Demetri**

Hum les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. J'avais vu Bella regarder tout autour d'elle et je l'avais vu diminuer quand elle se vit attaché, en sous-vêtements devant son amour impuissant.

Je repris mon flingue que j'avais laissé de côté et je me mis à caresser ses jambes fines avec. Je les lui fis écarter avec force et je vis une chair de poule se former sur sa peau de perle… Hum qu'est-ce que j'aimais me sentir puissant…

**POV Edward**

Putain j'allais le tuer. Il avait repris son flingue et je le voyais la caresser avec. J'avais vu ma Bella commençait à s'éveiller, je l'avais vu se rendre compte de sa situation, je l'avais vu me visionner dans ma position d'impuissance. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que je voulais me tuer de ne rien pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce que…

**POV Bella**

Je sentis un truc froid forcer le passage de mes cuisses et les caresser. Je me soulevai un peu pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, je vis alors le revolver et mon cœur frémit. Il n'allait pas nous laisser nous en sortir entiers, nous allions même peut-être mourir…

Je ne voulais pas, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi mais Edward ne pouvait pas regarder et mourir impuissant. Je me mis à gigoter, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier les douleurs dans mes poignets emprisonnés. Demetri se mit sur moi et mes mouvements furent quelque peu étouffés. Je pouvais sentir l'effet que j'avais sur lui et des larmes traitresses firent leur apparition sur mes joues. Je sentis bientôt le goût des lèvres du monstre qui se tenait sur moi. La bile montait peu à peu dans ma gorge alors que je sentais ses mains et son flingue me caresser la poitrine et mon intimité. J'entendis au loin un bruit métallique et j'avais peur que ça soit Demetri en train de charger son arme.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne sente bientôt plus rien sur mon corps…

**POV Demetri**

Putain la voir s'agiter me donnait encore plus l'envie de la posséder devant Edward. Je me mis sur elle alors que je capturais ses lèvres. Un goût salé emplit ma bouche. Hum c'était trop bon, elle pleurait…

Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa quand je sentis une poigne me retirer d'elle et un coup de genou dans l'estomac alors que j'entendis mon flingue tomber…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Ok, ok, je vous vois venir, je suis sadique… Mais non, c'est dans vos têtes… La suite samedi…**

**J'espère faire encore péter les records, postez des reviews, je vous réponds avec joie…**

**Bisous…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le dernier chapitre avant mes postes de la rentrée. J'espère que votre week-end se passe bien et que mes lectrices ou lecteurs ont passés une bonne rentrée si c'est déjà fait et sinon bonne rentrée à vous tous !**

**Bon alors j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma tite Jessica qui a eu des petits tracas. A ma Sandra et à ma Céline car j'ai cru qu'elles allaient faire des syncopes voire des AVC avec le dernier chapitre ^^…**

**Didi : Alors ta vision de Doudou me faire rire, un GRAND malade j'adore ta distinction… Oui disons que je me suis défoulé avec les trois chapitres que j'ai postés cette semaine et donc on peut le qualifier ainsi… Bisous et merci !**

**Marion : Hey je n'avais pas vu que tu avais ce retard… Tu as vraiment des tracas toi aussi. Je te dédicace aussi ce chapitre ma puce… Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous (?) et toutes…**

**Chapitre 46 : Retournement de situation…**

**POV Bella**

Je ne sentais plus aucun poids sur mon corps et je me permis de respirer de nouveau. J'avais eu peur, je n'avais su quoi faire devant notre impuissance à Edward et moi. Le savoir à la merci de Demetri m'avait effrayé, je l'avais vu en fureur et vulnérable, attaché à ce fauteuil alors que Demetri se trouvait sur moi. Quand j'avais senti ses lèvres, ses mains et son flingue sur ma peau, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que tout cela finisse.

J'étais désorientée et seul le bruit de coups me parvenait. Je me risquais à regarder la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de moi et ce que j'y vis me glaça d'effroi…

**POV Edward**

Jamais je n'avais espéré avoir autant de chance dans ma malchance. Bella était encore à la merci de Demetri, j'avais suivi toute la scène comme au ralenti. J'avais vu ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et remuer avec envie et violence. Tout mon corps s'arquait contre cette vision. Je voulais le battre à mort alors qu'il imposait son étreinte et son besoin à Bella. Je la voyais se débattre avec force et ce avec plus de vigueur alors que les mains de son assaillant parcouraient la peau sensible et si douce de son ventre.

Les convulsions du corps frêle de mon amour approchèrent la paire de ciseaux du bord de lit et alors qu'un mouvement se fit plus brusque, elle tomba. C'était ma chance…

J'observais encore la scène avec plus d'attention. Demetri n'avait rien remarqué. Je me mis à me contorsionner pour attraper ces maudites paires de ciseaux, ce que je fis avec beaucoup de difficulté. Quand je pus m'en emparer, Demetri était toujours sur elle et la caressait avec encore plus de désir et de force. Ses gestes se faisaient même violents, j'avais l'impression de faire face à un fou pervers. Comme dans les livres policiers, que ceux que l'on trouve dans des prisons hautement surveillées. Il allait falloir que je me montre prudent. Je fis attention de ne pas trop faire de bruit alors que je me libérais et que je me dirigeai sur lui…

Je le pris alors par le col de la chemise, le retournai avec hâte alors que mon genou frappait son estomac et que son flingue tombait aux côtés de Bella sur le lit. Je m'éloignais de cet objet de malheur, au cas où il retrouve ses facultés et qu'il puisse le prendre dans un de mes moments de faiblesse. Je nous escortais jusqu'à son salon, me mis sur lui et commença à le battre de toutes mes forces…

**POV Demetri**

Je ne sus ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me relève et que je repousse l'assaillant. J'étais à bout de souffle, l'enfoiré m'avait tapé dans l'estomac et un goût de bile avait prit place dans ma gorge et ma bouche. Ma conscience m'hurlait de combattre et de contrer ce chien.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Edward. Merde, cet enfoiré avait réussi à se libérer ! Mais comment ?

Merde le bruit métallique… je l'avais complètement occulté. Je désirais tellement Bella et je voulais tellement leur mal que je n'avais plus fait attention à rien. Je me mis à me flageller intérieurement.

_Demetri, le plus important est que tu dois te sortir de là. Arrête de te fustiger et bats-toi !_

Ma conscience avait raison, il fallait que je me sorte de cette impasse dans laquelle je m'étais mis. Je sentais mon corps se faire traîner, j'étais toujours essoufflé mais je profitais de ce temps de repos, court certes, mais ma tête se mit à réfléchir à toute sorte de plans mais tous menaient à un combat avec Edward.

_J'avais déjà tué alors me battre contre un adolescent devrait être simple_, me dis-je.

Je sentis son poids sur moi, ses genoux se situaient de part et d'autre de mes flancs. J'ouvris les yeux et c'était à ce moment que le premier coup parti…

**POV Bella**

Je voyais Edward sur Demetri alors que la fureur embrasait son visage d'ange. Ses coups étaient précis et seul le bruit de la chair tabassée emplit un moment la pièce. Ma peur était toujours là, j'avais peur pour lui. Peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur, peur que tout cela finisse aussi mal que cela avait commencé.

Ce que j'avais crains arriva bien vite…

**POV Demetri**

J'étais bloqué et ses coups pleuvaient sur moi, ils étaient précis et il y mettait pas mal de force le bougre. Il fallait que je le pare et que je renverse la situation. Il avait touché à un moment un de mes yeux et je sentais déjà mon visage se tuméfier à cet endroit. Il me tapait encore et encore à l'estomac et au foie.

Je me levai dans le but de me protéger et mis toute ma rage pour le bousculer. Il était positionné fermement sur ses appuis et ne bougeait pas. Je mis alors toute ma force et donna un bon coup de rein tout en m'aidant de mes jambes pour plus d'intensité et de puissance. Je réussis enfin à le basculer. Je le vis me regarder de ses prunelles noires de colère, je me mis à sourire. Et oui mon beau Edward, tu es à ma merci maintenant…

**POV Edward**

Je me retrouvai dans une position difficile. Il était maintenant au dessus de moi et il pourrait me donner ses assauts avec cet avantage…

Il ne se fit pas attendre et me donna de violents coups dans les articulations de mes épaules, il tapa dans ma cage thoracique, mon estomac et mon foie. Un goût de bile mêlé à du sang fit son apparition dans ma gorge et me la brûla. Mon corps se contractait à mesure que ses coups me touchaient.

Il me fallait par tous les moyens que je me sorte de là mais comment ? Je ne pouvais utiliser sa clé, il me bloquait avec ses jambes…

**POV Bella**

Ma peur grandit de manière exponentielle alors que mon cerveau analysait la situation. Demetri venait de faire basculer le combat à son avantage. Edward était maintenant en dessous de lui et les coups commençaient à pleuvoir. Les sons sinistres de sa chair tabassée me donnaient des hauts le cœur et je sentis bientôt les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus les retenir, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ?

**POV Demetri**

J'étais pris dans une frénésie, sentir mes poings s'enfoncer dans sa chair me faisait me sentir plus fort et plus vivant. Ça me vivifiait même. Le malheureux, si seulement il était resté tranquille et qu'il avait profité du spectacle. Je me serai même montré généreux en la laissant entière. Je me serai assuré qu'elle pourrait marcher correctement le lendemain…

Je le tapais dans des endroits stratégiques. Le foie pour le mettre KO, les épaules pour l'empêcher de me contrer avec des articulations douloureuses et l'estomac, ça c'était ma petite vengeance…

Pourtant même en ayant toutes mes pensées rivées sur mon combat, je pensais encore à Bella. Je me permis un regard vers elle alors que je tapais à nouveau dans l'estomac de ce pauvre Edward. La vision qui m'apparut me brisa le cœur mais me donnait un élan nouveau.

Elle pleurait. Ma conscience se dédoubla et se mit à débattre sur mes sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillaient. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler mais une autre part de moi, plus importante, me disait de me tenir à l'écart et de lui infliger encore plus pour m'avoir trahi. Elle voulait que je me rende, pauvre folle ! Moi, Demetri Volturi, elle voulait que je me rende. Cette pensée me fit rire intérieurement tant elle était risible. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais le faire pour ses beaux yeux. J'avais avoué mes sentiments pour elle mais je n'étais pas prêt à me sacrifier pour elle. Dès que j'aurai eu le dos tourné, j'avais l'impression qu'elle serait retourné vers Edward sans un remord. Je n'allais pas laissé cela arriver. Pourtant je trouvais que plus je doutais des sentiments réciproques de Bella et plus je voyais clair : elle ne m'aimait pas. J'avais pourtant rien vu qui aurait pu me faire douter …

Elle me laissait l'embrasser comme lorsque nous étions ensemble la première fois, elle était docile et soumise et cela me convenait. Je n'avais perçu que les regards persistants d'Edward même si le nombre décuplait au cours du temps… Alors pourquoi ?

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées et j'avais foi en mes poings qui tabassaient encore et encore mon cousin que je ne vis pas le coup partir…

**POV Edward**

Plus ses coups tombaient, plus je regardais comment Demetri agissait. Il ne se protégeait aucunement, il avait tellement foi en sa force qu'il ne voyait pas ses erreurs. Je me mis à essayer de me protéger et à récupérer le plus de mes forces avant de le renverser et de reprendre l'avantage. Je l'avais vu regarder dans la direction de Bella mais qu'avait-il vu ?

J'avais senti une nette rétrogradation alors dans la puissance de ses coups. C'était à peine perceptible mais mes sens étaient tellement aiguisés par la force de ma colère et je percevais tout même… l'odeur d'eau salée, merde Bella pleurait ! Était-ce cela qui avait perturbé Demetri et l'avait déconcentré ? Mon cœur se tordit de la savoir vulnérable et de la savoir malheureuse.

Il fallait que j'agisse au plus vite… je pris sur moi et abattit de toutes mes forces un de mes poings sur son visage. Un craquement se fit entendre dans le chaos de ce studio…

**POV Bella**

Je me mis à pleurer avec violence quand j'entendis ce craquement. Je me mis à paniquer, que devais-je faire bon dieu ? Mes mouvements étaient vains vu que j'étais attachée. Il y avait bien le revolver de Demetri sur le lit mais j'avais les mains bloquées par ces maudites menottes qui écorchaient mes poignets à mesure que je tirais dessus en faisant le moindre mouvement.

Je sus que je n'étais d'aucune aide pour Edward et cela me brisa le cœur. Ma raison m'abandonna à cette constatation, mon corps se mit à convulser. Le noir refit son apparition derrière mes paupières, je l'accueillis bien volontiers alors que seules quelques effluves des bruits extérieurs me parvenaient…

**POV Demetri**

Putain mon nez ! Ce salaud m'avait cassé le nez ! Merde !

Je n'avais pas vu le coup partir, j'étais trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Je n'étais qu'un sombre crétin qui s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir par ses pensées et sa faiblesse pour une certaine diablesse aux cheveux bruns.

La douleur était fulgurante au niveau de la base de mon nez et je sentais le sang s'écouler abondamment de mon visage. Je me retrouvais bien vite de nouveau à la merci de ma victime. J'avais mal et le pire dans tout cela était que je suffoquai de ne pas pouvoir respirer pleinement par mon nez et ma bouche. Dès que je commençai à ouvrir cette dernière le sang y coulait à flot et je commençais à m'étouffer et merde, tout se retournait sur moi !

J'entendis au loin la porte exploser et des pas arriver. J'avais l'espoir que c'était ma famille qui venait m'aider même si je les avais abandonnés… Je sentis bien vite le poids d'Edward disparaître mais aucun bruit de bagarre ne me parvint… Qui était rentré chez moi ?

**POV Edward**

J'avais atteint mon objectif malgré ma faiblesse. J'avais su retourner la situation, j'avais brisé son nez et le sang y coulait avec abondance. Je le vis grimacer de sa douleur ou peut-être était-ce sa fierté qui était touchée ?

Je ne me permis aucun regard vers Bella, je ne voulais pas me déconcentrer, pas encore. Pas encore. Je ne me permis aucun coup de plus, je me préoccupais de le bloquer au sol mais pourtant il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour alerter au moins ma famille voire même la police.

Je ne pus tergiverser plus encore, j'entendis la porte éclater derrière. Je me retournais et vis…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Ba vous voyez, ça s'arrange enfin… Je sais je suis sadique de finir avec une fin pareille… Mais vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais finir avec une gentille fin. Je ne suis pas vraiment comme cela sur cette fiction. La prochaine c'est certain ^^.**

**Alors votre avis, qui vient les sauver ou pas ? Volturis ou Cullen ?**

**Bisous et à lundi…**

**Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentrent lundi…**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Et oui la rentrée a eu lieu et vous avez de la chance mercredi et vendredi après midi j'ai pas cours cette semaine et donc vous aurez les postes… par contre j'aimerai m'excuser pour le retard que je vais avoir dans les réponses aux reviews, je vous répondrai que mercredi après midi et ça vendredi après midi avant que j'ai le week-end pour clôturer en beauté cette aventure… ça y est bientôt la fin, j'en ai la larme à l'œil tout comme ma beta Ninie qui a eu du mal à les corriger et comme ma Nessie qui voulait me retarder avec So' dans mon écriture… Je vous jure les vilaines ^^**

**Alors ce chapitre va en réjouir plus d'une… Désolé mon tit amour, c'est plus nos chapitres préférés… ba oui, Doudou c'est fini… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser à toi bien au contraire :D. Notre coup de fil de tout à l'heure m'a fait beaucoup de bien, tu es mon tit amour. Ma tite folle de Bordeaux et je t'aime si fort que s'en ai à peine croyable !**

**J'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Dodo qui rattrape tant bien que mal son retard ^^. Ba oui ma choupette, courage, il te reste quoi 8 chapitres à reviewer et encore il t'en restera encore deux à la fin de la semaine ^^.**

**J'aimerai aussi dédicacer ce chapitre à Sandra, Cathou et Céline, j'ai cru qu'elles allaient mourir avec les deux derniers chapitres donc ce chapitre est pour vous. Good reading my dears !**

**J'aimerai vous remercier vous toutes. Je sais, je me répète, comme souvent d'ailleurs mais vraiment ça me touche et ça vient du fond du cœur. Donc merci… Sans vous cette aventure n'aurait pas été pareille.**

**Marion : Toujours fidèle à ton poste et ce depuis le début, merci ma belle. Alors sinon, tu voulais savoir qui c'est ? Je crois que tout le monde m'a reproché ma fin sadique ^^. Réponse tout de suite… Bonne lecture, bisous et merci…**

**Chapitre 47 : Délivrance…**

**POV Edward**

J'étais toujours en position de blocage sur Demetri qui baignait maintenant dans son sang quand je vis ma famille avancé avec à leurs côtés l'officier d'Interpol qui nous avait escorté Bella et moi au chevet de Charlie. Un immense sentiment de soulagement emplit mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Bella et moi, nous en sortions saufs et Demetri allait être arrêté pour de bon. Restait encore à coincer sa famille mais j'avais le sentiment que cette dernière tâche ne serait pas aussi ardue que je ne le craignais au départ.

Quand ils furent arrivés à ma hauteur, je vis leurs regards se faire interrogateurs, je ne sus pourquoi. Je me levai alors que le policier aidait Demetri à se relever alors qu'il lui passait les menottes. Je ne savais que dire, je me mis à observer tout autour de moi et je la vis. J'accourus à ses côtés, ignorant ma famille dans l'urgence…

**POV Demetri**

Je ne voyais presque rien avec le sang qui coulait tout autour de sa source. Ma vision était obstruée, j'avais toujours du mal à respirer et ma bouche avait ce goût âpre de mon liquide vital. Je sentis une secousse sur mon épaule, m'indiquant de me lever, ce que je fis dans le flou total.

J'avais toujours cette folle envie de détruire tout autour de moi mais je dus me résigner quand je sentis un métal froid autour de mes mains. Merde, on m'avait menotté !

**POV Bella**

J'entendais des voix au lointain, des bruits de pas et puis je sentis une odeur. Son odeur. Edward. Il était là, à mes côtés, vivant. Enfin je l'espérais… Mon corps voulait se révolter et rester dans ce confort cotonneux alors que mon esprit se débattait pour sortir de mon état et m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Mes doutes se dissipèrent quand je sentis sa main me caresser le visage. Puis le noir m'emporta…

**POV Edward**

Elle était allongée sur le lit, les yeux clos bien que ses paupières frémissaient. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité, était-elle endormie ? Je m'inquiétais bien que je sache qu'elle était là, vivante…

Des sillons rouges persistaient sur ses joues, je n'avais pas rêvé elle avait bien pleuré et cette constatation serra mon cœur un peu plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher, ma main se dirigea vers son visage et je me mis à la caresser. D'abord son front où quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées, puis ses joues striées pour finir sur son menton et ses lèvres pleines. Même ainsi vulnérable, elle était désirable.

J'avais tellement eu peur pour elle que de la voir ainsi me soulagea. Nous allions pouvoir revivre enfin je l'espérais…

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser à mes côtés alors qu'une main empoigna mon épaule dans un geste de soutien. Je me tournais, c'était mon père.

_« Laisse-moi l'examiner fils… »_ Dit-il alors que Jasper apparaissait à ses côtés et me prenait le bras pour m'éloigner de ce calvaire…

Je ne sus combien de temps il était resté à ses côtés mais j'avais l'impression d'agoniser. Ma mère avait mis une couverture autour de moi. Je ne savais plus rien, tout ce qui comptait était l'état de Bella. J'avais peur de nouveau, j'avais peur qu'elle ne sorte pas indemne de cette nouvelle épreuve. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures physiques, enfin je n'en étais plus aussi sûr étant donné le temps que mon père prenait pour l'examiner. Mais j'avais la certitude que ses blessures étaient surtout psychologiques et j'éprouvais de l'angoisse… Et si elle me rejetait après tout cela, si elle ne supportait plus ma présence, si elle ne voulait plus que je l'approche…

Les secours étaient vite arrivés et de nombreux agents de police investirent les lieux. On me proposa du café mais je n'en avais que faire. Je refusais à chaque proposition et je restais terré dans mon silence et ma douleur, le temps que je sache l'état de mon amour.

Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien et si tout de nous était fini cette nuit…

Mes sœurs restaient à mes côtés, pleurant de soulagement à ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elles me serraient fort dans leurs bras mais je n'avais pas la force de leur rendre leur amour. J'étais beaucoup trop angoissé…

Je sentais le regard de ma mère et de mes frères sur moi. Je relevai mes yeux qui étaient alors plongés dans mes mains et je me mis à fixer sans le voir le mur en face de moi. Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais ma poitrine se compresser. L'atmosphère me devenait lourde et les douleurs de mon corps devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Mon taux d'adrénaline dans mon sang avait dû redescendre et mon corps n'était plus anesthésié…

Ma mère rejoint mes sœurs après avoir parlé un long moment avec un agent. Mon père était encore au chevet de Bella, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ?

Un ambulancier vint vers moi après un moment et voulut m'ausculter. J'étais complètement ailleurs et mon corps réagit d'instinct et le suivit à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur de l'ambulance où un médecin m'y attendait avec un infirmier.

Je ne sus l'étendu de mes dégâts, je m'en fichais pour être franc. Je sortis de mon état catatonique quand je vis mon père venir vers moi alors que des ambulanciers amenaient Bella dans un véhicule adjacent au mien. Je la vis inconsciente sur ce brancard et quand je la vis disparaître, mon cœur se serra un peu plus…

Mon père discuta un moment avec le médecin qui s'occupait de moi. J'entendis de brèves paroles telles que côtes cassées, hémorragie bénigne,… Mais je m'en foutais, je tournai mon regard vers mon père qui me fixait depuis un moment déjà. Il me fit un mince sourire et laissait le médecin continuer son travail. Je le vis se mettre à mes pieds, il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

_« Tout va bien Edward, elle va s'en sortir. Son traumatisme est surtout psychique, elle n'a que quelques égratignures au poignet et une épaule légèrement amochée d'avoir tiré dessus mais elle va bien. Pour les dégâts psychiques, il va nous falloir attendre son réveil et il va lui falloir consulter un spécialiste, je ne peux t'en dire plus mon fils… »_

Le médecin se tourna vers moi et me dit qu'il allait m'injecter de la morphine pour la douleur. Ce qu'il fit et c'était légèrement soulagé que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté dans l'inconscience mais quand je fus réveillé, ma gorge ressemblait au désert de Gobi. J'étais à l'hôpital, toute cette lumière blanche et cette odeur d'éther si caractéristique. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les hôpitaux surtout quand c'était moi le patient. Je me redressai et un mouvement dans la périphérie me fit tourner la tête vivement. Ma mère était à mes côtés et elle dut savoir mon besoin d'eau car elle me tendit un verre. Je le bus avec empressement. Quand j'eus étanché ma soif, je me mis à me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé et quand tout me revint, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : retrouver Bella.

Mon père entra bien assez tôt dans ma chambre et regarda mes constantes. Il fallait que je lui demande…

_« Je veux voir Bella._

_-Hum reposes-toi et tu pourras la voir je te le promets… » Me dit calmement Carlisle._

_« Je ne me reposerai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu, je suis bien trop angoissé. Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle est toujours dans l'inconscience mais ses constantes sont très bonnes et son réveil ne serait tardé… Tu devrais vraiment te reposer Edward…_

_-Puis-je la voir d'abord, je ne veux pas rater son réveil… »_

Mon père regarda ma mère puis souffla exaspéré. Esmé devait être de mon côté et je la remerciai d'un sourire. Je le vis disparaître un moment de ma chambre avant de réapparaitre avec un fauteuil roulant, ce qui me fit grimacer.

_« C'est ma seule condition pour que tu ailles la voir… Tu peux toujours la voir plus tard. »_

Je n'aimais pas me montrer faible et le fauteuil roulant pour moi était le comble. Mais si tel était le sacrifice que je devais faire pour voir Bella alors je mettrai ma fierté de côté. Je lançai un regard noir à mon père et à cet objet de malheur. Je pris sur moi et posais mes fesses dedans. Je haïssais être malade et faible…

Il m'escorta dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte non loin de la mienne. Il l'ouvrit et je la vis enfin. Elle était là, allongée, vulnérable et si belle. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, de mon ciel… je pouvais voir ses pansements sur ses poignets et son bras en écharpe. Je n'aimais pas voir comment il l'avait amoché, je voulais le retrouver et le pulvériser une bonne fois pour toute. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas les évènements qui s'étaient produit durant mon absence. Demetri était-il en prison ? Et Les Volturis ? J'avais tant de questions à poser mais je devais revenir à l'instant présent à Bella inconsciente.

Les bips de son cœur étaient réguliers et seul ce son et celui du goutte à goutte de sa perfusion comblait le silence de sa chambre. Mon père me laissa et je ne mis pas bien longtemps avant de m'avancer vers son lit.

Mon cœur se serrait, elle était tellement belle et pourtant on lui avait fait du mal. Ses cheveux reposaient tels les rayons du soleil éparpillés sur son oreiller et je n'avais qu'une envie glisser ma main dedans. Son visage en cœur était reposé, sa bouche m'appelait et j'avais envie de l'embrasser et lui montrer tout mon amour enfin si elle me permettait de l'approcher. Je contemplais tout d'elle, son petit nez, ses joues avec leur peau de pêche, sa gorge où je rêvais de poser inlassablement mes lèvres notamment derrière son oreille où je savais qu'il y avait un point où elle était beaucoup plus sensible.

Je pris une de ses mains qui reposait sur son lit et la serrait sans trop y mettre de force. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais là même si elle était en quelque sorte absente. Je serais toujours là pour elle…

Je ne sus combien de secondes, de minutes voire d'heures étaient passées, le temps me semblait comme figé et pourtant bien trop vite à mon goût ma mère vint me raccompagner à mon lit.

_« Maman, dis-moi je peux te poser quelques questions ?_

_-Bien sûr mon chéri…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais « inconscient » ? »_

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

_« Hum, je te dis ce que je sais et ensuite tu te reposeras jeune homme. Demetri a été mené au commissariat puis dans le bâtiment d'Interpol après l'accord du juge. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant il renie les faits et ne dis rien concernant sa famille… Un agent devrait d'ailleurs venir vous interroger toi et Bella pour que ça soit des témoignages allant contre lui. Je sais qu'il voit pas mal un psychologue qui se fait passer pour un policier et selon ce professionnel, il renfermerait une grande colère qui le pousserait à faire du mal. Si tout cela se termine et que sa famille plonge, il finira soit dans une prison, soit dans un centre spécial où il serait étroitement surveillé… Hum je pense que tu pourras poser ta question à l'agent, il t'informera de ce que je ne sais pas… dors maintenant mon ange… »_

Je ne pus objecter, je voulais en savoir plus mais elle venait de me dire tout ce qu'elle savait et je me sentais frustré. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir aidé, ne pas pouvoir le détruire, de ne pas pouvoir voir Bella. Je m'installais contre mon gré et attendis que le temps passe pour enfin revoir ma Bella. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je retournais dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Demetri**

Depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé dans ce trou. Je n'en avais aucune idée. On m'avait soigné et beaucoup de personnes venaient m'observer et je n'aimais pas ça. Tous leurs regards, je les trouvais menaçants et je ne voulais qu'une chose : sortir de là.

Il voulait que je parle de l' « agression » dont j'étais l'investigateur, comme si j'allais me dénoncer. Je savais que d'ici peu de temps, ils auraient des témoignages contre moi. Bella et Edward vont m'accabler de pleins de maux dont je n'étais nullement responsable. C'était eux, les démons dans l'histoire. N'était-ce pas Bella la sorcière dans l'histoire, elle m'avait envoûté et s'était servie de moi… J'enrageai de la savoir vivante même si au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée que je ne l'aie pas trop amochée, je l'aimais. Je savais que ce n'était pas conventionnel comme amour, mais comment un amour envers une ensorceleuse pouvait-il être normal ?

Il était toujours là, ce flic. Je le voyais m'observer, jauger mes réactions. Il ne savait pas qu'il me rendait furieux le crétin. Je bouillais de rage et soudain me vint cette révélation. Si je devais tomber, je ne serai pas le seul…


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondue plus tôt niveau reviews mais la rentrée ça rime déjà avec boulot ^^. Bon promis ce wd je serai plus disponible pour vous :D.**

**Alors j'aimerai remercier pour ce chapitre ma Ninie pour ces corrections, et oui voici les corrections du dernier jet avant celui de vendredi pour l'épilogue. Ba oui, je sais, ça passe vite, trop vite… Mais promis je vais revenir en force avec ma seconde fiction **_**La Courtisane ou Dangerous Beauty**_**, enfin ça va être moins noir et plus doux dans l'ensemble avec quoi trois ou quatre lemons super détaillés (saute de joie)…**

**J'aimerai aussi dédicacer ce chapitre à mon tit amour et ma célinette, vous êtes adorables. Mais aussi mes TPAs chéries, mes cousines adorées, Cha et ma SuperVinou. Bisous les Girls… Mais également ma petite anayata, et vous toutes les filles de fanfiction qui me lisaient…**

**Bon passons à la réponse de la presqu'anonyme Leslie…**

**Leslie : la suite est déjà écrite mon ange… Quand à ton état, t'inquiète, tu me verrais je suis un peu folle également voire très ^^. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Bisous et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 48 : Tout est bien…**

**POV Bella**

Hum je me sentais vraiment bien dans cet univers cotonneux. Pourtant je dus me faire une raison quand les douleurs firent leurs apparitions et devinrent de plus en plus vives à mesure que je revenais au présent. Car oui je savais que je redevenais consciente, mes paupières étaient toujours closes, j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient même collées et cette privation de vue rendit mes autres sens beaucoup plus aigus. Je sentais une main emprisonner l'une des miennes, elle était douce et chacun de ses mouvements, de ses caresses, faisait palpiter mon cœur. Je savais que cette main n'appartenait qu'à un seul, Edward. Il était là. Son odeur omniprésente me le confirma. Il avait une fragrance de miel, de lilas et de soleil que j'aimais tant. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus nette à mesure que je revenais.

Je sentis l'étreinte autour de ma main se resserrer alors que je luttais pour ouvrir mes yeux. Il savait que j'allais me réveiller. Le sourire que je voulais faire apparaître sur mon visage disparut face aux différentes douleurs qui prirent d'assaut mon corps. Je gémis doucement.

_« Chut, mon amour, reprend tes forces. Je serai toujours là à ton réveil… »_

Je ne pus lutter plus longtemps et repartit dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me trouvai dans cette pièce aux goûts masculins, le studio de Demetri il me semble. Je voyais alors tout tourner dans ma tête. Je me retrouvai sans que je ne sache comment, allongée, liée au lit par des menottes, à moitié nue. Je sentais la sueur coulée sur mon corps alors qu'une peur insupportable tordait mes entrailles. Je voulais mourir, je voulais que tout cela finisse. Puis je le vis, Demetri était sur moi. Il me souriait de manière malsaine, il avait ce flingue dans sa main. Il me surplombait et me caressait avec son flingue et son autre main était déjà en train de pétrir mon sein. Je voulais me débattre mais rien ne venait. Je voulais partir loin d'ici et oublier ce que j'étais en train de subir. Je sentis le métal froid de son revolver descendre le long de mon ventre et arriver à la lisière de ma culotte. Je voulais resserrer mes cuisses mais je ne pus, une barre situé au niveau de mes genoux m'en empêchait. Je sentis le froid se presser un peu plus sur mon centre. Je savais que mon corps réagissait bien malgré moi à ses attouchements, ma peau devenait si chaude que le contact d'avec son arme m'excitait encore plus du fait du contraste de température. Puis je ne sus comment il avait fait mais il était nu sur moi, son arme toujours en main. Je sentis un violent coup de rein, il m'avait pénétré…

Je me réveillais haletante. Mon corps en sueur collait aux draps de mon lit. Je ne voyais rien aux alentours, je fixais cette lumière blanche si vive, qui écorchait mes yeux sensibles du fait d'avoir trop dormi. Je voyais du mouvement autour de moi, je sentis bientôt des mains sur moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne voulais pas être touché, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Ma vision s'affina, je vis d'abord Carlisle me regarder de manière pensive puis je vis plus loin la fratrie Cullen qui me dévisageaient avec incompréhension. Je tournais mon visage vers la droite, je ne voulais pas être cet animal de foire et être aux yeux de tous. Je voulais me terrer seule, loin de tous, loin de tout contact. C'était là que je le vis, Edward.

Son regard émeraude me transperçait alors que je vis de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse puis de la colère passait dans ses prunelles. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et pourtant tout mon corps se rebellait, m'interdisant tout contact. Cette observation me fit souffrir, je savais que je l'aimais de tout mon être et j'avais la certitude que nous n'avions pas tout vécue de nous. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que peut-être Demetri avait eu raison de moi cette fois. Je me sentais sale, je ne me souvenais pas être allée aussi loin avec lui en réalité mais rien que le fait que j'ai échoué vulnérable sur ce lit, à sa merci et avec Edward en spectateur me dégoûtait de moi.

Serai-je un jour capable de le prendre dans mes bras de nouveau, de me faire aimer de nouveau, je l'espérais…

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que j'étais éveillé et Bella était encore inconsciente. Chaque matin, je me réveillais tôt, bien avant que l'infirmière vienne le faire, je m'installais en silence dans ce maudit fauteuil et allais secrètement en direction de la chambre de Bella. Mais bien sûr, je me faisais toujours coincé. Les pneus couinaient sur le lino et puis, être en fauteuil s'était vraiment pas discret. Je me faisais toujours coincée à mi-chemin, je devais pour mon plus grand malheur passer dans mon périple devant le bureau des infirmières et elles avaient vite fait de me ramener dans ma chambre, me réprimandant gentiment.

Elles m'apportaient alors le déjeuner et me surveillaient attentivement. Je grimaçais pour deux raisons : la première je me faisais coincer et la seconde, vous avez déjà mangé la bouffe de l'hôpital ? Ça n'a que le nom de nourriture car niveau gustatif, ça ressemblait plus à une bouillie avec un goût infâme. Je détestais encore plus les domaines hospitaliers. Je prenais pourtant mon courage à deux mains et mangeait bon gré mal gré le contenu de mon assiette. Voyant ma réaction positive, elles me souriaient et l'une d'elle m'escortait après ma toilette auprès de ma belle. J'étais tellement excité chaque matin que je me coupais avec mon rasoir et au bout de cinq jours j'avais l'impression d'être une momie avec ces pansements. Génial.

Pourtant dès que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Bella, mon apparence était bien loin d'être d'une importance primordiale. Je me sentais entier, j'avais toujours ce vide en moi quand je ne l'avais pas dans mon champ de vision. Etais-je bizarre pour vous ?

Les journées se passaient ainsi, on m'apportait mes repas dans sa chambre les midis mais je devais retourner dans ma chambre pour ceux du soir. Je pus bientôt sortir vu que j'étais le fils du docteur Cullen et que je serai sous la surveillance de ma mère.

Alors que j'allais sortir de l'hôpital, je voulais une dernière fois la voir avant le lendemain. Je m'installais à ses côtés et lui pris sa main si douce. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'avais vu lutté pour ouvrir ses yeux et essayé de sourire mais son semblant de sourire se transforma bien vite en grimace alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Je lui dis alors pour la calmer :

_« Chut, mon amour, reprend tes forces. Je serai toujours là à ton réveil… »_

J'avais hâte d'être le lendemain pour la revoir. Je la regardai une dernière fois, sa respiration était calme, elle s'était rendormie.

Je n'avais que peu dormi cette nuit-là. Je ne faisais que penser à ma Bella. Elle s'était réveillée et j'en étais content. Un sourire lumineux était fixé sur mon visage, j'étais tellement excité. J'avais hâte de revoir ma belle. Elle me manquait chaque seconde et je voulais savoir les réactions qu'elle aurait. Je savais qu'elle avait mal physiquement mais Carlisle m'avait surtout dit que ses dommages étaient de l'ordre du psychique et donc j'allais devoir attendre demain pour jauger l'étendu des dégâts.

Je me trouvai maintenant dans sa chambre, je la voyais éveillée mais terrorisée. J'avais essayé de la calmer quand je l'avais vu s'agiter les yeux clos mais rien n'y faisait. Je la vis regarder avec peur chacun des membres de ma famille présent. Mon père devait comme moi voir l'ampleur des dégâts et se dire que la seule aide allait venir d'un professionnel. Cette constatation me fit mal.

Ses prunelles chocolatées s'ancrèrent alors. Je retrouvais mon Univers mais il était blessé bien plus profondément que je n'espérais. J'avais eu ce pressentiment qu'elle pourrait me rejeter mais le vivre était bien pire. Je comprenais en parti ses maux mais l'éclat de ses yeux me montrait qu'elle était encore plus mal que je ne le pensais alors. A quoi songeait-elle ? Ne pas savoir lire dans ses pensées maintenant me torturait. Je me sentais d'autant plus mal, j'étais en quelque sorte coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, jamais je n'allais me le pardonner. Pourtant un espoir de notre futur prochain refit son apparition, je me faisais la promesse que je ferai tout pour la protéger à l'avenir. Enfin si elle m'en laissait la possibilité. Je me mis à bouillir de rage, nous n'avions peut-être plus aucun avenir à cause de Demetri…

**POV Demetri**

Ça y était, je venais de tout révélé. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en main, le nom des témoins, les lieux clés du business de mes paternels, les lieux où se cachaient leurs preuves… J'avais l'espoir d'avoir des circonstances atténuantes avec tout cela. Pourtant je savais que j'allais purger une longue peine puisque j'avais dû révéler mes meurtres, les lieux où se cachaient les armes et les corps… J'avais aggravé le chef d'accusation qui m'accablait mais au moins je n'étais pas le seul à être en prison.

Je repensais souvent à Bella et à Edward durant les moments où j'étais seul. Un sourire s'ancrait sur mon visage alors que je les revoyais. Elle, pleurant et lui, torturé face à son impuissance alors que je maltraitais sa chérie. Je me rendais compte alors dans ces moments que mes sentiments pour Bella n'étaient peut-être pas si profonds que je le pensais. J'avais certes plus de sentiments pour elle que ma famille mais mon affection pour elle n'était pas celle que je prétendais avoir, je me rendais compte qu'elle ne valait pas mieux pour moi qu'un animal de compagnie. Un chien, docile et soumis. J'avais eu de bons moments avec elle et j'occultais les mauvais. Quant à Edward, jouer avec ses sentiments m'avait permis d'exulter une partie de ma colère que je trainais depuis mon enfance mais je lui en voulais toujours.

Je me mis à sourire, j'allais peut-être en prison mais ma famille pourrie allait plonger. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec leur argent sale, ils allaient prendre leur responsabilité. Jane et mes cousins seront loin de leur maison dorée et ne seront plus sous la protection de « Papa ». Aro et mon père allaient croupir, j'avais un léger pincement au cœur, vraiment léger le pincement, pour Marcus, il avait suivi ses frères et il venait de se brûler les ailes. Ma seule crainte maintenant était leurs représailles. La police avait d'ailleurs agi avec prudence en prenant mes aveux en vidéo, par écrit et en audio.

J'avais parlé avec l'avocat nommé d'office et il voulait que je plaide coupable, les jurés seraient apparemment plus conciliants si on avouait ses fautes directement et non pas plaider l'innocence et qu'ils trouvent beaucoup plus de preuves prouvant le mensonge… Mais étais-je prêt à rabaisser encore plus ma fierté en plaidant ma culpabilité ?

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, j'avais su la suite de l'affaire alors que j'étais inconsciente. Mon cœur était soulagé d'un poids, tout s'était bien terminé. Demetri et ses parents étaient en prison et tout allait contre les Volturis. Ils avaient trouvés des cadavres, des armes, de la drogue, des faux papiers, des témoins et bien sûr des victimes. L'affaire du dragon rouge avait été ré-ouverte, celle du meurtre du père de Rose et Jasper également et une nouvelle affaire dont les chefs d'accusation portaient sur Demetri. J'avais dû témoigner contre lui, je l'avais fait et pendant tout ce temps, Edward ne me quittait pas.

Je ne supportais aucun contact, même de sa part et ça me blessait autant que lui et pourtant il ne disait rien. Carlisle m'avait parlé d'un de ses amis professeurs en psychologie. Je savais que je devais voir un spécialiste pour reprendre une vie normale mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'après tout cela, Edward ne me quitte.

Vous pouvez trouver cela risible mais je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée qu'après tout, il m'attendrait. Il trouvera forcément une fille qui ne sera pas si coincée, pas si frigide, qui n'ait pas peur du moindre contact venant de l'extérieur. De plus, qui voudrait d'une fille sale ?

J'acceptais l'offre de Carlisle bien que je me sentais comme un poids dans leur famille. Et c'était ainsi que ma thérapie avait commencé…

**POV Edward**

J'étais chaque jour à ses côtés, nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait mal de ne pas pouvoir me toucher et que je ne puisse pas la toucher. Je voyais bien que la distance que nous nous imposions nous faisait mal.

J'avais peur qu'un jour à l'autre, elle me quitte car elle en avait trop marre de la situation ou de moi tout simplement. J'agonisais chaque nuit de la savoir si mal et de me savoir si mal, je pleurais souvent…

Je suivais les différentes affaires et j'avais témoigné comme Bella contre Demetri mais aussi contre les Volturis pour le meurtre de mon parrain. Ressasser tout cela faisait encore plus mal et mes peurs grandissaient. Je ne pouvais plus dormir sans que je ne revive tout cela, je fuyais alors le sommeil et m'enfermais dans ma salle de musique jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Quand j'avais entendu Bella accepter pour le psychologue, mon cœur avait bondi. Elle voulait guérir. Je me sentais fier d'elle et l'espoir s'insinuait de nouveau dans mon être remplaçant mes peurs un instant…

**Alors votre avis ?**

**La suite et fin vendredi soir avec les réponses aux reviews.**

**Bisous et bonne fin de semaine mes chéries**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Voici l'épilogue et dernier chapitre… J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire !**

**Une page se tourne et une nouvelle va commencer, bon pour celles qui suivent la Courtisane, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Je suis rentrée dans mon école et mon boulot personnel coupe pas mal mes petites habitudes de l'année dernière qui étaient faite de squatt sur Fanfiction et sur le forum et là, ba je me retrouve dans une année de médecine bis et boum, ça fait mal…**

**Bon assez de parler de ma vie, j'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, 1110 reviews avant le poste de l'épilogue c'est grandiose pour une petite auteure comme moi. Merci pour tout !**

**Bon alors je dédicace ce chapitre à mes louloutes du forum, à mon tit amour (merci ma douce de simplement exister et être dans ma vie), à ma Ninie, ma Supervinou, les TPAs.**

**Bisous et MERCI !**

**Leslie : désolé mais c'est le nom des non-inscrites, désolée vraiment. Ça va que tu te vexe pas, je trouve d'ailleurs bizarre cette appellation mais qu'importe. Bisous ma douce et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 49 et Epilogue : … Qui finit bien.**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait deux ans que toute cette affaire avait eu lieu. Le procès concernant les Volturis avait duré deux mois, Aro et Caius avaient dû comparaitre peu de mois après pour le meurtre du Procureur Hale et la blessure de mon père Charlie. Ils étaient enfermés tous au minimum pendant quinze ans, voire la perpétuité pour la fratrie Volturis.

Malgré tous mes témoignages, j'avais dû me rendre à la barre pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'était produit dans le studio de Demetri. J'avais dû revivre de nouveau cet épisode déplaisant mais plus le temps passait et plus je pouvais y faire face. Je me sentais toujours un peu fautive mais j'étais loin de mes sentiments indignes que je ressentais lors de mon hospitalisation. Ma thérapie y était pour beaucoup…

Je l'avais terminé il y a peu et je me sentais moi-même bien que j'ai perdu un peu de mon insouciance d'alors. Edward était toujours là et il m'accompagnait depuis le tout début à mes séances, il avait participé à quelques unes et cela avait permis d'avancer et de renforcer le lien entre nous. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à supporter ses caresses et nous avions repris tout cela par palier pour que je m'y habitue et pour que je ne prenne pas peur. Pendant ce temps, nous avions appris à nous connaître. Nous avions eu de nombreux repas en amoureux, il me fait tout découvrir de lui.

Edward était l'homme parfait. Enfin parfait pour moi. Il était prévenant, doux et il savait m'écouter et combler mes besoins. Je ne pouvais pas dire que la patience était sa plus grande qualité. Il avait un nombre incalculable de fois arraché ses cheveux ou pincé son arrête de nez parce que je n'avais pas pu aller plus loin et que son besoin de moi l'avait laissé dans une situation quelque peu douloureuse et inconfortable pour lui. Et pourtant il avait su se maitriser et ne pas forcer les choses. Il m'avait laissé du temps et n'avait pas cherché ailleurs ce que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir. D'ailleurs, sa main droite avait été sa plus fidèle amie lors de ses situations inconfortables et je ne savais plus combien de tube de lubrifiant y était passé…

Je me sentais bien, épanouie. J'étais à Florence et j'étudiais les lettres pour devenir professeur de littérature. J'avais toujours été passionnée par la littérature même si avec toute cette histoire je l'avais laissé de côté. J'avais toujours rêvé du grand amour, je rêvais que j'étais Elisabeth et que j'allais rencontrer mon Monsieur Darcy. J'avais trouvé mieux que cela, j'avais trouvé le grand amour, nous étions liés, fusionnés. Nous nous comprenions sans que nous ayons besoin de nous exprimer, un simple regard nous suffisait. J'avais eu peur qu'avec le temps, les sensations électriques et magnétiques qui nous liaient et qui échauffaient notre désir de l'autre s'effaceraient mais elles se renforçaient au contraire et tout devenait beaucoup plus puissant et profond.

Edward faisait des études de droit, il voulait suivre les traces de son parrain et mettre tous ces criminels en prison. Je vous avourais que le jour où je l'avais vu mettre la première fois sa robe noire, je l'avais trouvé très sexy et à l'époque je n'avais pas encore passé l'étape de la seconde base avec lui. Ce n'était pas mon envie de lui qui me manquait, c'était juste que je voyais encore les images de mon cauchemar avec Demetri. Je le faisais d'ailleurs de moins en moins.

Nous avions pris un appartement Edward et moi à notre entrée universitaire il y a de cela un an et demi. J'avais dû pas mal en parler avec mon psychologue, selon lui c'était une étape importante alors que pour moi elle était juste primordiale dans le sens où je serai seule avec mon amour et que je pourrais vivre chaque seconde près de lui. Pour mon spécialiste, c'était important dans le sens où je me retrouvais seul avec un homme qui avait du désir à mon encontre (ce que j'espérais bien d'ailleurs) et que je pouvais interpréter inconsciemment comme celui de Demetri. Y'en avait qui avait l'esprit tordu…

Alice et Jasper étaient partis à Milan pour l'école de styliste de ma belle sœur alors que Jasper voulait devenir psychologue. Comme par hasard me direz-vous. Il était d'ailleurs venu seconder mon psy et avait tout observé de moi. J'avais été troublé au début de sa présence mais il savait toute l'affaire et donc il pouvait mieux analyser mon comportement et comment je vivais tout cela. Alice était revenue peu de temps depuis leur départ en Toscane, elle avait de nombreux stages et elle avait même travaillé avec le célèbre Georgio Armani. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de babiller au téléphone à ce sujet. En y repensant j'en riais presque.

Rosalie et Emmet étaient restés comme nous en Toscane. Emmet faisait des études pour devenir kinésithérapeute alors que Rosalie voulait devenir commissaire. J'avais toujours vu en Emmet, le gars aussi doux qu'un ourson alors que Rosalie avait ce tempérament de feu qui ferait qu'elle ferait des merveilles dans son travail. Elle disait souvent, qu'elle et son petit frère allaient être les super héros de l'Italie et qu'ils materaient les méchants. Rosalie d'ailleurs était en stage dans la brigade d'Interpol de mon père. Charlie s'était bien remis de son agression et d'ailleurs il avait participé avec force de son lit à l'enquête sur la mort de Maître Hale.

Voilà où nous en étions en deux ans. Et j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie…

Dire qu'il y avait six mois, j'avais du mal à me laisser aller et Edward et moi, n'avions plus fait l'amour depuis notre « séparation » jusqu'à ce que…

**FB**

_**Il y a six mois…**_

**Et oui, j'avais pris une décision. J'en avais marre de pas pouvoir satisfaire nos besoins mutuels à Edward et moi. Nous étions toujours bloqués à la troisième base et je n'arrivai pas à passer le cap. Je voyais bien que ça nous usait tous les deux et donc ce soir, je voulais le faire. Nous allions nous aimer de nouveau. Je me sentais prête à vrai dire alors j'allais essayer et même réussir, foi de Swan !**

**C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je me retrouvais dans cette boutique de lingerie. J'avais déjà acheté tout le matériel pour l'ambiance romantique, j'avais déjà le menu en tête et je l'avais d'ailleurs presque terminé mais peu importe, j'en étais à l'étape de la lingerie. Je n'étais pas une fanatique de shopping comme ma belle famille mais je savais les goûts de mon homme. Je ne mis d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je trouvais bien vite un déshabillé bleu nuit avec le string assorti. Je savais que ça allait le rendre fou. Je me mis à sourire béatement de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit…**

**POV Edward (il y a six mois…)**

**Ça faisait bizarre de se dire que deux ans étaient déjà passés. Je me souvenais des évènements qui nous avaient menés à cette nuit et tout ce qui en avait découlé…**

**J'avais vu ma Bella détruite et puis peu à peu je l'avais vu se reconstruire. Notre relation était épanouie même si mon envie d'elle n'allait jamais jusqu'à l'acte en lui-même. Je l'aimais comme un fou et ne pas pouvoir le lui montrer entièrement me frustrait de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer loin de là mais je voulais revivre ces nuits que nous avions vécus il y a deux ans, notamment cette étreinte lors de cet orage. Notre première fois. Je durcissais immédiatement à ce souvenir et donc je devais soit me soulager moi-même, soit imaginer une situation embarrassante. Cette dernière solution marchait de moins en moins et donc je ne pouvais que compter sur ma main droite dans ces instants là.**

**Je venais de finir les cours, Bella n'avait pas eu cours de l'après-midi et j'avais reçu un message pour me dire qu'elle venait de rentrer . Je me mis à conduire avec empressement, j'avais besoin de la voir. J'avais réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit sur la suite de notre relation et j'avais pris une décision…**

**POV Bella**

**Je venais de rentrer. Il était dix-neuf moins dix et je savais qu'Edward allait rentrer d'ici quinze petites minutes. J'avais reçu un message pour me dire qu'il venait de finir. Je devais me dépêcher.**

**Je mis les bougies et les avais allumés dans notre chambre, leur parfum de rose et de jasmin embaumait la pièce. Je fermais la porte alors que je me dirigeai vers la douche. Je me lavai tout en rafraichissant ma peau malmenée par l'épilation que j'avais subie plus tôt. J'avais fait la totale et ça avait fait un mal de chien. Mais comme le dit Alice « dans ces moments-là, il faut employer les grands moyens », si elle était là, elle serait fière de moi. **

**Je sortis me sécher, mis l'ensemble de lingerie acheté plus tôt. Je me mis à coiffer mes cheveux quelque peu sauvages et me mit à les boucler avec mon index. Je m'appliquais même un peu de mascara pour faire ressortir mes yeux. **

**J'avais mis la table, tout était prêt. Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'installa à notre table face à la porte, je pris une pause suggestive et attendis…**

**POV Edward**

**J'étais impatient de la revoir. Je l'avais laissé ce matin étendue, nue dans notre lit. Elle dormait encore quand j'étais parti. Elle était encore plus belle ou bien j'étais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je rentrai la clef dans la porte. Je l'ouvris et ce que je vis devant moi me fit rêver. Oh putain, Seigneur, Marie, Joseph et tous les saints !**

**POV Bella**

**Quand je le vis ouvrir en grand la bouche, je sus que j'avais réussi ma mission. Je vis ses yeux faire des allers-retours de mes jambes parfaitement lisses à mes yeux. Cela me fit sourire. Je vis d'ailleurs ses prunelles noircir à mesure qu'il me contemplait, cela me fit rougir et presque gémir d'anticipation. Je le vis enlever son manteau avec empressement et venir à mes côtés à une vitesse hallucinante. Cela me fit sourire encore plus. Il me tendit la main que je pris avec envie, il me fit son sourire en coin et nous escorta jusqu'à notre chambre…**

**POV Edward**

**Mon Dieu, je méritais vraiment cet ange ? Quand je l'avais vu assise sur cette chaise, les pieds relever sur la table me donnant une vue sur ce string qui ne cachait presque rien, habillée seulement de lingerie, j'avais cru mourir de combustion. J'avais eu quelques difficultés aujourd'hui à rester concentré alors que j'avais eu des visions de Bella ce matin, de Bella nue alors que j'avais ma tête entre ses jambes, de Bella en train de me sucer. Punaise déjà que j'étais prêt pour elle depuis que j'avais ouvert cette putain de porte mais là ça devenait vraiment douloureux.**

**Je me débarrassais prestement de ma veste et vint la mener à notre chambre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dîner avec elle, offerte et mi-nue devant moi…**

**POV Bella**

**Quand je l'avais vu ouvrir la porte et se stopper devant le spectacle de notre chambre, je pus voir ses prunelles briller d'un éclat nouveau. Il me mena avec douceur sur notre lit, il m'y coucha et voulut commencer à se déshabiller et je l'avais arrêté. Je voulais faire tout cela.**

**Il vint me rejoindre sur notre lit et commença à embrasser avec douceur mes lèvres, il les butinait. Je voulais plus, je mis mes mains sur son torse et les glissa le long de son ventre plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre sa nuque et de tirer avec insistance sur ses cheveux. Des grognements sortirent de sa poitrine et cela me donna du courage pour la suite. Notre baiser s'intensifia, nos langues dansaient un tango langoureux, nos souffles étaient déjà erratiques et je sentais son besoin contre mes cuisses. Mes mains glissèrent de nouveau vers l'avant alors et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise noire. A mesure que je les lui enlevais, mes ongles grattaient sa peau et je sentais chacun de ses muscles se contracter dans ma descente. J'ouvris avec lenteur la ceinture et son pantalon de toile noir. Quand je le fis glisser vers le bas, il se mit debout devant moi pour me faciliter la tâche.**

**Je me retrouvais devant lui, sous sa dominance et je n'avais pas peur, bien au contraire je mourrais de désir et cela faisait bien longtemps que mon string était mort. Mes doigts qui faisaient glisser sa braguette, caressaient « malencontreusement » et « sans faire exprès » son érection encore comprimé dans son boxer noir. Je l'entendis gémir au dessus de moi. Il me bascula avec douceur sur le lit et il me surplomba. Ses mains caressaient mes flancs et remontaient vers mes seins qu'il prit en coupe. Il se mit à caresser mes tétons avec insistance avant de les pincer et de les faire rouler entre ses doigts habiles. Je me mordais les lèvres pour retenir mes soupirs et gémissements.**

_**« Mon ange, j'ai besoin de t'entendre… Ne te retiens pas. »**_

**Savait-il qu'il avait failli me faire venir rien qu'en disant ces mots de sa voix rauque, emplie de désir. Ses yeux me dévoraient littéralement, je le vis se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Putain ! **

**Je le vis se baisser et embrasser mes seins tout en ignorant mes pointes durcies par mon besoin de lui. Ses mains longeaient mes flancs et caressaient mon aine avant de revenir, non sans me faire gémir de frustration. Il allait avoir ma mort.**

_**« Impatiente Amour ? » me dit-il avec son sourire en coin et son soulèvement de sourcils à la Je-Sais-Que-Tu-Ne-L'Avouera-Pas-Mais-Je-Vais-Te-Faire-Jouir-Comme-Jamais.**_

**Ma conscience lui criait de me prendre maintenant. Je m'en foutais, tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner était trop bon.**

**Il prit enfin mon téton droit en bouche, le suça, le lécha et le mordilla. Je dus m'agripper aux draps pour ne pas succomber à ses traitements. Je savais que ce n'était que le début mais que c'était bon. Mon autre téton fut bientôt la cible de sa bouche sensuelle. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais peur qu'il lâche. Mon bas ventre était un volcan en éruption et il n'attendait plus que lui pour exploser. Je n'en pouvais plus, je mis mes mains dans mon dos et dégrafait mon déshabillé. Tant pis s'il voulait le faire, j'avais trop besoin de lui.**

**Je le vis faire la moue, il voulait le faire lui-même. Je lui fis mon sourire séducteur et je me mordis les lèvres quand je vis ses yeux s'obscurcir encore plus. **

_**« Oh putain » grogna-t-il.**_

**Il prit de nouveau mes seins en coupe et les malaxa avec douceur. Mes mains ne restèrent pas immobiles, elles glissèrent sur son torse et s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de son boxer. Je me mis à jouer un moment avec l'élastique de son sous vêtement alors que mes doigts frôlaient « par accident » son érection monumentale. Je l'entendis jurer alors que sa tête plongeait dans mon cou. Il se mit à se venger en suçant mon cou, à mordiller ma peau et mon lobe d'oreille et embrassait le point sensible derrière mon oreille. Je n'étais plus que gémissements et petits cris. Pourtant il ne s'occupa pas de mon string qui n'attendait qu'à être arraché.**

**Je me mis à soupirer de frustration, je le sentis sourire dans mon cou le traître. Il revint vers mon visage et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il voulait me montrer tout son amour, son désir et son besoin de moi. Je le lui rendis au centuple, je me surpris même à lui faire des choses indécentes avec ma langue. Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle, il se recula et me fit un immense sourire. Pourtant il ne voulait toujours pas enlevé le dernier rempart entre nos corps.**

**Je pris sur moi et mis mes mains sur les siennes avant de les guider vers mon centre bouillant de désir. Il me sourit et les enleva bien vite de mon emprise, il me tapa dessus. Et avant que je ne puisse protester, sa tête se situait sur mon nombril et sa langue le baisait littéralement. C'était merveilleusement bon. Il continua son chemin plus bas et pris entre ses dents l'élastique de mon string et le fit descendre avec lenteur le long de mes jambes. Quand il m'en libéra enfin, il me contempla avec insistance. J'avais l'impression d'être une déesse à ses yeux. Il refit le même chemin non sans laisser des baisers sur mes chevilles, derrière mon genou et sur la face intérieure de mes cuisses tout en négligeant mon bas ventre qui lui criait mon besoin de lui. Il revint à ma hauteur et m'embrassa avec douceur. J'eus le souffle coupé quand deux de ses doigts s'attardèrent sur mes petites lèvres rouges et gonflées de mon désir. Il les caressa de haut en bas sans jamais me pénétrer ou toucher mon paquet de nerfs. Toutes ces sensations étaient bien trop fortes, je me mis à haleter de plus belle et mon cœur tachycardait encore plus.**

_**« Hum Bella, tu es si humide…**_

_**-Putain Edward, je t'en prie prend-moi… » Couinai-je.**_

**Il se recula alors que ses doigts traçaient toujours leur chemin sur mon intimité. Ses yeux me transperçaient.**

_**« Tu es certaine de toi Bella ? »**_

**J'acquiesçais non sans mal. Il passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts à mon entrée et me pénétra puis les enleva. Ils étaient luisants de mon désir, il les porta à son nez et à ses lèvres. Je m'approchais de lui et les mis à ma bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les lécher. Il me regarda avec encore plus de désir.**

**Il se jeta sur la table de nuit et sortit un sachet en alu. Il déchira le sachet avec ses dents mais avant qu'il puisse le mettre sur sa verge gonflée et tendue sur son bas ventre, je le poussai de son côté. Je pris le préservatif, le mis entre mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais de sa virilité. Je l'entendis haleter et gémir quand enfin je mis le bout de latex sur sa protubérance en m'aidant de mes dents. Je me redressai contre lui. Il était maintenant assis contre la tête de lit, il me prit dans ses bras et mis ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je m'appuyais contre lui et l'empalais en moi. Les sensations étaient encore plus incroyables que ce dont je me souvenais. Je me sentais de nouveau entière, femme. Je me levais sur lui lentement, le sortant jusqu'à son gland et m'empalant encore plus profondément sur lui. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour venir tout deux. Je sentais la boule familière se former dans mon ventre et prendre d'assaut tout mon être. Son aine frappait sur mon petit paquet de nerfs et je vécus le plus bel orgasme de ma vie. Nous criâmes à l'unisson le prénom de l'autre. Nous tombâmes l'un sur l'autre, en sueur et heureux.**

**FFB**

Depuis ce jour-là, Edward et moi nous nous aimions dès que nous en ressentions le besoin, ce qui revenait assez fréquemment si je puis dire…

Ce matin, il m'avait réveillé de la meilleure des manières et je me souvenais alors du premier matin où il m'avait fait vivre l'expérience buccale avec lui. Mon Dieu, rien que d'y repenser me faisait de nouveau mouiller. En voyant ma réaction encourageante, il m'avait fait sienne et ensemble nous étions allés au septième ciel. Je m'étais alors rendormie ou plutôt je somnolais. Nous étions un samedi et il était encore tôt malgré que le soleil brillait déjà de sa lumière céleste.

Edward m'avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit et après manger, nous avions encore fait l'amour. Nous étions comme deux bêtes, insatiables de l'autre. Il avait dû se séparer de moi avec toute sa détermination et son sérieux alors que je m'avançais vers lui à quatre pattes alors que je m'apprêtais à lui donner du plaisir. Il était parti rapidement sous la douche, s'enfermant seul alors que j'entendais le bruit de l'eau et que je m'imaginais les gouttes tomber sur son corps divin. Au secours, à cette allure, j'allais tout droit vers la combustion spontanée…

Il était sorti et ne m'avait pas adressé un regard, ce qui me blessa, me vexa et je ne savais plus comment agir avec lui. Je pris ma douche et je dus me satisfaire de mes petits doigts pour étancher la chaleur qui ravageait mon bas ventre. J'avais dû m'imaginer les longs doigts d'Edward à leur place pour que je puisse me libérer avec force…

Quand j'étais sortie de la salle de bain, je l'avais vu allongé habillé sur notre lit refait, la chambre nettoyée des restes de notre déjeuner au lit. Il m'avait sorti nonchalamment un « Agréable ta douche… », toujours avec son sourire en coin et son sourcillement assez évocateur. Vous dire que mon traitement aquatique ne servait à rien était un euphémisme…

Il m'avait alors tendue la main, toujours avec son sourire et m'avait escorté vers la sortie. J'étais assez surprise et m'étais tournée vers lui, interrogative. Il m'avait d'ailleurs sorti « Surprise… », je détestais les surprises et il le savait. J'étais alors restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet que nous avions entrepris. Je contemplais les paysages. Merde, je devais rêver…

Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il me regardait avec son éternel sourire. Il ne m'emmenait quand même pas là où je pensais qu'il me menait. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au niveau du panneau d'indication de la ville. Volterra. On retournait chez nous, chez ses parents.

Pourtant avant d'arriver à destination, il bifurqua plus tôt. Et là je crus rêver en contemplant les vignes alentours. Non, ce ne pouvait être le lieu de notre premier pique-nique…

Il stoppa la voiture, fit le tour de son « bébé » (ba ouai les mecs avec leurs voitures, une vraie histoire d'amour), ouvrit ma portière en parfait gentleman qu'il était et m'escorta jusqu'à l'arbre qui nous avait déjà accueillis. Il retourna à la voiture et prit le nécessaire comme la toute première fois pour un magnifique pique-nique sous le soleil chaud de Toscane.

Nous avions beaucoup ri, discuté et nous étions embrassés. Je ne me souvenais plus du reste, je devais m'être assoupie alors qu'Edward assis me caressait mes cheveux et me massait le crâne avec ses doigts magiques.

Quand je me réveillai, je me sentis bien, à ma place, vivante et sereine alors que tant de choses s'étaient produites sur ces terres rouges…

Edward se pencha sur moi, signe qu'il me savait réveiller et m'embrassa en douceur, sa langue faisant faire des choses délicieuses à la mienne. Je devais vraiment me calmer, je me savais déjà prête pour lui.

Je ne sus ce qu'il se passait quand il se sépara de moi me sentais frustrée encore plus que ce matin alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la douche. Il était à quelques mètres, le dos tourné. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trafiquait mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je m'étais fait toute la journée la réflexion qu'il se tramait un autre évènement mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela me perturbait. Tout dans son attitude me démontrait que j'avais raison. Je fus pourtant couper dans mes pensées….

Je le vis revenir et ce que je vécus alors fut le plus beau gage d'amour. Il me tendit sa main, me souleva et me mit debout devant lui. Il se mit alors à genou devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire en ce qu'il présageait de faire. Un écrin en velours noir gisait dans sa main. Il prit ma main gauche, la posa sur son cœur alors que je sentais mes jambes trembler sous le poids de l'émotion.

_« Isabella Swan, je vous promets de vous aimer chaque moment passé à vos côtés, pour toujours. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma femme ? »_

**THE END**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Ba oui, je finis sur une fin sadique à la NM, j'en ai rêvé depuis le début de cette fin ^^…**

**Avis aux robelottes et quillotes, paix à votre âme avec ce chapitre ^^. Amen.**

**Bisous et merci pour tout !**

**Ps : je reviendrai pour les remerciements dans un poste prochain.**

**Merci encore pour avoir participé à cette aventure.**


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre comme vous le savez mais un petit mot de remerciements pour tout le soutien et l'enthousiasme que vous m'avez apporté tout le long de cette fiction. Merci vraiment pour tout !

Je sais qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas avec le comportement de certains personnages surtout celui de Demetri, soyons honnête… J'espère avoir au mieux répondu à vos attentes et à vos questions dans vos reviews.

Je remercie les téméraires qui ont laissé une preuve sur leur passage de leur lecture. Donc merci !

J'aimerai remercier les différentes betas qui ont travaillé sur cette fiction : Laura, Joey et Ninie. Merci les filles !

J'aimerai remercier mes premières lectrices qui m'ont poussé à écrire et à avancer même lorsque j'avais la flemme ou pas de motivation ! Elles étaient en manque et avaient besoin de leur lecture ^^. Donc merci à Laura, Sam, So' et Nessie. Merci vraiment à mon tit amour et mon ange de m'avoir dit leur avis et pour les critiques, ça m'a donné des ailes et poussé à m'améliorer, la fiction n'aurait pas été la même sans vous.

J'aimerai remercier mes habituées : Cathou, Sandra et Sabi mais aussi vous toutes qui ensuite avez gravé cette histoire en lettre de feu dans mon cœur. Merci vraiment.

Je voudrai faire un REMERCIEMENT tout PARTICULIER à celle qui sans son intervention cette fiction n'aurait eu le même visage… ma VINOU internationale et oui sans elle et nos coups de téléphone je ne serai pas partie sur cette fin mais dans une histoire beaucoup plus hasardeuse… Donc merci à toi ma chérie pour tes corrections et ton aide…

J'espère vous retrouver dans mes futurs écrits. D'abord avec la courtisane, puis avec mes futurs écrits pas encore sur papier mais dans un méli-mélo invraisemblable dans ma tête… Peut-être au prochain été après mes examens de première année et cette année dure et laborieuse.

Je pense à vous, vous embrasse fort et vous dit encore merci !

Potine.


End file.
